GTA: San Andreas Stories
by Af Spirit
Summary: Carl Johnson has almost but taken over San Andreas. Yet he has still not avenged the death of his brother Brian. Meanwhile a young man comes home to help his family's gang spread out again. GTA III and IV cannon. CJ also finds his moms real killers. M
1. Old Faces

**Hey people, afro spirit here! Another GTA fanfic. I hope this does as well as my other one. This story will take place in 1998, six years after the events of San Andreas and lots of holes wil be filled in, though I am using an OC. I am using a lot of GTA characters but just as many OC's. Anyway I made the main character a Native American since they seem to be the ones who haven't had a role in GTA games.**

**I will bring more detail into the areas in this. GTA San Andreas wasn't clear enough with. I will also try to fill in the holes for the change in Liberty City. I can make it work.**

**Anyway, all though this will start off in 1998, it will move on to the GTA IV timeline. Despite San Andreas info, I will have a gang truce between the Orange Grove Families and the Ballas as the Grove Street homies are based on the Lime Hood Piru gang in real life. (Bloods.) They wear red for Blood and green for their street, Lime Street.**

**And the Ballas are based on the Grape Street Watts gang. (Crips.) Who wear purple as well as blue. I will also have a few additional gangs that might be factions of those gangs. I will answer any questions you have. Just let me know. Also in GTA IV, in most apartments, there is grafitti with RIP names of all of the GTA III era characters. It said on the wikia pages that these were just Easter Eggs. This may have been a joke reference to the GTA III era being over but many fans are against this and a direct reference to the deaths are never made. All though, as far as main characters dying, the only one do did die for sure was Victor Vance. So time will tell. Also in GTA IV, there is a billboard in Algonquin with C.J.'s image on it. So time will tell where GTA will go on the subjects of GTA characters, aside from Victor Vance who was muredered at the beginning of Vice City. However, in this fanfic, I am making my own idea to link the GTV III and GTA IV era together. See authors note at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope u like this!**

**Los Santos, 1998.**

Alex Eastman arrived at the Los Santos international airport. He had just flown in from Vice City. He looked and saw his cousin Lawrance Eastman waitiing for him. Alex wore a green army jacket over a white shirt. He also wore khaki pants. The shirt said NATIVE PRIDE. "Hey, Alex! Ya fuckin piss ant! How ya doing?"

The cousins hugged and Alex grinned, saying, "I'm good, Lawrance, How are you?"

Lawrance replied, "Its Larry. Anyway I'm good. Its been a long time since I've seen you, buddy! I think it was the last family reunion right? Back in 92'? Its a shame..."

Alex had been living in Vice City for six years, ever since the 92' riots. He was born and raised in Los Santos but his family was from Vice City originally as they were Seminole Indians. Their family was a part of a gang called the Tribal Syndicate. Larry was a member of the Ballas here in Los Santos. Alex's parents feared that he would follow Larry's footsteps so they moved him back to Vice City. They were not people in legit businesses, sure but the crack game was a whole other level. It was dangerous. Now Larry's parents had been killed back in 94' and Alex's mother had died of a heroin overdose when he was ten. His father had just recently been murdered when he came to the West Coast to visit Larry and some other people,

Now it seemed Larry was the only family Alex had left. Alex did have a brother but he had been with his father visiting in San Andreas and had been also murdered. "I'm sorry about Uncle Owen, man. I know how you feel. The funeral is set for Wednesday at 12:00." Larry told him. He helped him with his bags and they went out to where Larry's car was.

Larry drove him to his place. "What's mine is yours. I'm taking us to our apartment on Grapevine Avenue in Jefferson. You'll stay with me until you can afford a place. This is a big city. Much bigger than Vice. You'll need to find some work pretty soon. I know a guy who might have some jobs for ya. He's the big player in town. Leo McCoy. Big shot. He's heading the Western Syndicate. He's got people from every gang in it. He's more about drugs than gang banging. I've been running numbers for him for a while."

Alex looked at him as they drove from the airport. "I hope you haven't forgotten your roots. Don't go working for some white boy. And what's up with the purple jacket? You still a gangster?"

Larry stopped at a red light. "I've been running with the Ballas. They run the streets of South Central. There's a lot of gangs in LS. Anyway, I got with these guys. My parents were cool with them. We all gotta make our money, Alex. I know you got to be hurting since you just got into town."

Alex nodded. They were listening to Radio Los Santos. The song, I Wanna Be Your Man, was playing. They arrived at the Jefferson Downs Housing Projects. The old neighborhood.

**(The Jordan Housing Projects is where I grew up. To give you a visual, San Andreas had a place based there in its scenery. It can be seen in the missions ****Cleaning the hood. Its the crack house. And B Dup's apartment is in Imperial Courts.)**

They entered the apartment and brought their stuff inside. The house reeked of marijuana. The TV was still on and a rerun of Angel and the Knight was playing.

"Make yourself at home, man! Its good to see you!" Larry said. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed one to Alex. Alex took it but did not drink it.

"You too. What are you doing for money these days? Besides the obvious?" Alex asked.

Larry sat down and so did Alex. "I own an eroticar. I always have to keep watch over it though. I always have some assholes trying to jack a car. Many things have changed but some things remained the same."

Alex replied, "Yeah I figured. Were you a part of the riots? I left about a week before."

Larry laughed. "Yeah. I was. How do you think I got that new stereo? Or that new tv and VCR? I looted from this store in East Vinewood. Fuck em. Those rich motherfuckers aint gonna miss it."

Alex set the beer down. "I heard about the riots on TV. Wasn't it over the LSPD? I remember that there had been a bit on Frank Tenpenny. I'm glad he didn't make it. That bastard was the definition of a sellout. Remember how he used to always give us shit back in the day?"

Larry sipped his beer. "Yeah. The OGF were supposed to be behind his death. His body was found in Grove Street after some bums robbed him and stripped him. I would almost applaude them for killing him. Almost."

Alex shrugged. "Well a GSF thug is better than a pig anyday."

Larry scoffed. "Not much. They're just as anal as a fuckin' cop about drugs. I could understand not wanting it in the neighborhood but being anti drug, I don't get. Almost everybody deals out here. Those Vinewood starlets are the biggest coke fiends I've ever seen. But its kinda hypocritical of Grove Street, don't ya think? There were some of them that came to our side. Like Big Smoke. But he died in 92'. Smoke was a sneaky motherfucker. I never did business with him even when other Ballas did."

Larry handed Alex a cell phone. "Anyway, I'll need to keep in touch with ya. I need to go to work. I put my number in here. I took care of it. Its all paid for too. Anyway, jobs are hard to find sometimes so if you need any work, just drop by the Auto Eroticar. Its just on Yorktown Hill. And be sure and get yourself some new clothes and a trim, brother. I know you're traditional but your hair is almost a mullet! You need to get that shit neatened out!"

Alex took a nap. When he awoke it was about 2:00 PM. He took a cab over to the car dealership. He dropped in. Larry greeted him.

"Hey, what's going on Alex? Hey, you remember Looney?" Looney Loc was a member of the Ballas that they had been friends with since childhood. He was an African American of average height and he was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue baggy jeans with a purple bandana under a Dribblers hat. "What's good, Alex? Aint seen you in a long time!"

Alex himself was twenty one. Looney was nineteen. Yet he had been in the gang life at an early age. He was one of the craziest people Alex knew. Despite the fact that he was younger than most of the g's, he was twice as crazy. What he lacked in age, he made up for in violence. He thought of himself as America's nightmare. He was young, black, and just didn't give a fuck. He was, however good to have on your side. He was loyal to his homies.

"Good to see ya, Looney. How ya been?" Alex asked.

Looney grinned. "I been cool, partna. Just trying to make a dollar outta fifteen cents."

Larry approached Alex. "O Dog needs a ride. His last car got towed. Take this admiral and take him where he needs to go."

Alex sighed. "All right. You ready?"

They walked to the Admiral and got in. The car was on Bounce FM The song, 'Fantasy', by Earth Wind and Fire was playing..

"I need to go to the Nickleson Garden Projects. So what you been up to down south? That's where your family's at right?"

Alex said, "Not much. Yeah, they were from Florida. It was hard for my family to run things in Vice without Larry's parents backing us as well. So I had to run numbers for an asshole. Tommy Vercetti. I worked a lot for him and he got pinched but he swore he would watch out for my father, when I wasn't around. Dad got to drinking over depression over my mother. Then, my father was murdered. Tommy was supposed to have people watching out for him! He dropped the ball. Anyway, now Larry's my closest family."

Looney listened and said softly, "Damn. Sorry to hear that. Really. Hopefully you'll be able to get the motherfuckers who did it."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess the gunmen were a couple of Hatians. I dunno. I doubt I'll ever find them. I'm just glad to be here so I can watch my cousins back."

Alex found a gun in the glovebox. "Damn. Larry hasn't changed."

Looney grinned. "Yeah but you'll need a strap. Los Santos is still a fuckin' jungle. It only got crazier after the riots. I'm sure that was intended for you."

Alex had used plenty of guns when he had been Tommy Vercetti's arrand boy. There were five clips next to the piece.

"So what are you doing? Why are we going to Nickleson?" Alex asked curiously.

"I got robbed the other day. Somebody broke into my crib while I was gone. Stole my stereo. I think this crackhead did it. This crackhead named Pete. He's a couch hopper. But when he buys caine, he usually gets it from there."

Alex remembered the old neighborhoods as he drove through them. "Aint Nickleson on Seville Boulevard turf?"

Looney nodded. "Yeah. I aint worried. Fuck them. I got my heat if they wanna start shooting. You got a gun too and that's good cause you'll be my backup."

Alex took the 9mm. "Well, you could do worse than me."

They arrived at the Nickleson Garden Projects. They began to head inside. A couple of OGF gang members were standing against the wall, smoking spliffs. They approached the two. "Yo, nigga! You know where you are?"

Looney cocked his pistol. "Yeah. I'm surrounded by OGF bustas. I aint got no beef today. I just wanna know where Pete's at."

The OGF gangsters were dressed in green but a lof of them were wearing red bandanas as well. Their guns out too. "Hey, homie you don't wanna do that. What Pete? You gotta be more specific."

Looney stood his ground. Alex took out his gun and got it ready as well. "Pete's a crackhead. Looks like Bobby Brown."

The Seville gangster replied, "Well, that's our money. I can't let you shoot him."

Looney sneered. "Have it your way, then motherfucker!" He fired and hit one of the goons in the chest. He opened fire three more times, unloading into him. The other OGF gangsters opened fire. Alex was hit by a round in the arm. A bullet whizzed past his ear. He fired and hit a thug in the torso. He fired two more times while he was still down. Alex turned the gun on another Seville gangster.

He squeezed off seven rounds. The bullets killed him instantly and the stray rounds hit another OGF goon in the side. Looney had taken a couple of rounds in the arm as well but he was still firing. He hit two more OGF thugs. He then dove into cover behind a bike rack. Bullets bounced off the bike rack as he did. Looney reloaded.

Alex also reloaded and began shooting again. He turned a gangster's green bandana red with a headshot. "Green...red...Merry fuckin christmas asshole!"

Looney returned fire blindly at the remaining gangsters. He hit one of them with three slugs in the torso, hitting near the rib cage. Looney yelled, "I'm going inside to get my shit! Hold these motherfuckers back! Then, go get the car and bring it nearby so I can get my shit in the car! I'm gonna try and find Pete too! That base head son of a bitch!"

Alex fell back to where they had parked but the gangsters followed him, still shooting. He saw a gangster pumping a shotgun. He was wide open. Alex saw a red Oceanic. He ran toward it for cover. Bullets whizzed past his head. He took cover behind the car. The car was hit by the bullets. He returned blind fire. He did not hit anybody. The shotgun shattered a window of the car. The shotgun was fired again and while most of the buckshot missed, he was hit by a small amount of the shrapnel.

Alex rolled out from cover, firing, but not aiming. The bullets flew across the yard. Two slugs hit the Seville gangster in the shoulder. He fell and another round tore into his upper back. The shotgun fell as well. Alex ran but fired at the same time, covering his ass as the Seville gangsters tried to attack.

He got in the Admiral. Their bullets showered his car. He started it up and floored it. He drove to the yard of the projects where they fired at him as wll, hitting the windshield and shattering windows but he kept driving and ran two gangsters over. Then he got out. Looney came outside. "I got my shit! Cover me, partna!"

While Looney loaded the boxes of his stuff into the car, Alex continued firing. His gun went dry and he reloaded again. He had two clips left aside from this one. A Tec 9 was being fired at them. Looney was grazed by a round in the leg and almost fell over. "Shit!"

Alex was also hit by a couple of rounds in the left hand and a couple of glass shards cut him as well. He aimed and fired, hitting the thug twice in the chest. One shot hit him on the right side of the chest. The other slug tore into the OGF gangster's heart. He fell, dead. Alex ran and took the Tec 9 of of his dead body.

He sprayed it at some thugs coming with more Tec 9's. He shot them. Then he took their ammo for it and reloaded. Looney yelled, "Hey! That motherfuckers trying to get away! Get that fool!"

The crackhead, Pete, was running. O Dog began firing several shots at him and hit the addict in the ass and the pits of his legs and he fell. He was still alive. He was trying to crawl away. "Hey, Alex, cap this nigga for me. You do that, I'll give you the same as what you're cousin gives you."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He sprayed more rounds and finished off the crackhead. They got in the car. They could hear sirens coming. "There's a Pay N Spray in Idlewood. Step on it!"

Alex's car was pretty bad. There were bullet holes in most of the seates and the windows had been shot out. The black Admiral was ruined. They were being tailed by a cop car. Alex turned off the street and sped down an alley. He took the car into the shop. They waited a while as it was being resprayed and fixed. Finally when the coast was clear, they began to drive again. Looney took care of the $100 fee for the fixup.

"Drop me back at my crib." Looney told him.

Alex began to drive there. "That's pretty close to Grove Street. You sure?"

Looney nodded. "Yeah. Its where I live. Besides, despite being near OGF turf, its a stronghold for Ballas. We got that side of the street. All though shit gets crazy every now and then."

Alex nodded as he drove him home. "Hope Larry's okay with the new color." The Admiral was now bright red.

Meanwhile...

Carl Johnson pulled up to Grove Street. He had been in Africa for three weeks. His family had always been broke. Now, he was a multi millionaire. Yet, despite his many properties, he still lived in the hood. He wasn't a buster. He wasn't a sellout. Now he was well known in the hip hop community for being Madd Dogg's manager. Carl had recieved many offers from various, Vinewood producers about getting in the film business. CJ had never had the money to really travel before until he went to Liberty City where he worked for Joey Leone.

He had returned in 1992 for his mothers funeral. After he killed Big Smoke, he was a rich man. Now, he had finally traveled to Africa, to see the homeland. Now he entered the Johnson house.

Sweet got up from the couch. "CJ, what's up, man? How was Africa?"

Carl replied, "It was cool, bro. Real cool. I wish you had been there."

Sweet laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. You're wearing a dashiki CJ!"

Kendl and Cesar greeted him. "What you doing home, sis?" Carl asked.

Kendl replied, "We're staying here. Cesar's gangster friends don't like that he's with me. I told him to make his choice and he did. So now, his old homies are angry at him. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay in El Corona."

Cesar nodded. "Yeah, the homies are trippin'. The only guys who are on my side are Sal and Hazer. You remember them, right CJ? Well, I just need to wait for Jose to get outta prison. He can be the voice of reason. I can marry who I want."

CJ wasn't so sure. CJ had met Jose. He had been an asshole. He had told him, "You're lucky Cesar has spoken for you." When CJ had first met Cesar. Cesar's son came into the room. A five year old named Rico Vialpando Johnson. Kendl kept her name and Cesar's when they married. Rico had both last names as well. "Uncle CJ!"

CJ hugged the five year old. "Hey, what's up man? How you been?"

Rico replied, "Good. I've been playing baseball."

Carl replied, "Yeah? That's cool. Maybe you can play for the Bandits one day."

Rico shook his head. "No. I want to play for the Saints."

CJ laughed. "My bad."

Kendl said, "Did you do yur homework?"

Rico sighed and went upstairs.

Cesar said, "Anyway, CJ, Jose just got outta prison two weeks ago. I haven't been able to see him yet. I've been busy with Kendle and Rico. Plus somebody had to look after your garage while you were gone. Can you roll with me to my old barrio?"

Carl sighed. "All right. Let's go."

Kendl called after them, "Don't get in any trouble!"

To be continued...

_So there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Alex isthe protagonistin this story. However CJ will have a big part in this as well. Though they are in opposite gangs, they will work together later. Also, I noticed the Staten Island borough was left out of the new Liberty City. Yet Alderney, which is really just Newark NJ, is in it. Well what if the GTA III era characters weren't really dead? But instead, they went to Staten Island, to escape the destruction of the terrorist attack on old Liberty City in 2001 and had to be quarantined until it could be remodeled. So to speak, South Bohan, Broker and all those places existed in theory but had not been mentioned in GTA III era. So what if, those characters from III were to come back to mainstream LC? What if they were to try and take control? Like the Leone Family for example?_

_We'll start with that, since they are the biggest loophole in the New Liberty City plan._

_Anyway, I hope you all R&R this! Much appreciated!_


	2. Coming Back To Haunt You

**Hey ppl! Chapter 2. I hope this takes off more than it has. Or at least gets some more attention. Anyway, please R&R. Here is chapter 2. Though my characters name change, the product parodies do not. They are the same. Also, in this I am naming Brian as CJ's twin. Since Emmet confused the two, it implies they looked alike. Also this will have CJ's being initiated into the gang. It will also have a bit on how Brian's death. CJ's jump in will be for 31 seconds as the GSF is based off the Lime Hood Piru Bloods. 31 seconds is how long they jump you for. Its a bit barbaric but at least after that you are in. Unlike biker gangs where u have to be their bitch for a year before they patch you in. As for the flashbacks about Brian, I will only do little bits at a time to give some perspective. But it won't be much as most of the story is in 98' and later on, present day. Also the Vagos are based on the 18ths street gang, not the Latin kings. The Aztecas are based on the Surenos and since the surenos don't associate with black people, there will be a conflict between Cesar and the other Aztecas regarding his relationship with Kendl.**

**By the way, many of the turfs in Los Santos in the SA game, isn't accurate. For instance, the crack house where B Dup lived, was supposed to be Jordan Downs but that was in Watts which should have been in Willowfield, not Idlewood. Jordan Downs is not in Inglewood.**

**I have a lot of mistakes about L.A. I need to fix that the rock-star ppl were too lazy to work out. Also I will show how Brian Johnson was murdered. Also Barry 'Big Bear' Thorton and Mark 'B Dup' Wayne will have bigger roles as well.**

**Just my own, and my product parodies. I do not own rights to any of the real franchises. I will be doing this more for now than Every Dog Has His Day. This is the one I will epend time on for a bit and this story will eventually be in the 21st century as well.**

**...Enjoy!**

**A.S.**

Carl and Cesar got in CJ's 95' Bullet. They began to drive to El Corona. Radio Los Santos was playing. '1st of the month' by Bone Thugs N Harmony was playing.

"CJ its good to see you back carnal. I finally began to get along with your brother! It took him a while but I think I finally broke the Heilo!" Cesar told him.

Carl nodded. "Yeah? That's good. I wondered when he'd chill out."

Cesar sighed. "He actually told me about your other brother. Brian? He told me what happened. That's fucked. How much time did they give that puto?"

CJ replied, "He was the only person that didn't get smoked by Sweet. Sweet killed everyone but him. He just shot him but he survived. He got thirty six years in prison. He's up for parole in ten more years. He's been in the pen for the last eleven years."

Cesar listened, then said, "Naw, man. They aint gonna let him out. Not every vato gets paroled. Just keep your fingers crossed."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. They listened to the song. As they drove, Carl flashed back to that fateful day.

1987

**Carl Johnson had just graduated from High School. They had been partying while mama was away on a missionary to Lebanon. She had always preached to C.J. about going to Sunday services. CJ would always protest. "Mama, those church folk think their better than everybody else. I'm sure they'd rather live in Rodeo or Vinewood."**

**"Son, Sean is going in the wrong direction. He's older than you by three years. Twenty one years old and no college. No job. He's in a gang. Now he wants to get you and Brian involved? That's wrong. You'll end up either dead or in jail."**

**Carl rolled his eyes. So what if he wanted to join Grove Street? He and his twin brother Brian both did. Sweet was making moves. He was a real gangster. Grove Street, and the Orange Grove Families were doing well as a whole. CJ drove to where Sweet and the others were. They were all hanging out near Seville Boulevard. The song Dopeman by NWA was playing. CJ saw Brian smoking a joint. Both red and green colors were being shown by the gang members. "Ah shit! Johnson brothers in effect! So you ready to get put on to the hood?" Sweet asked.**

**"Hell yeah. " Carl replied.**

**He looked to see that Brian had some cuts and bruises on his face. "Hey, man! What the fuck happened to your face? And where did you get the joint?"**

**Brian grinned. "I got this from Ryder. I got jumped in CJ!"**

**Big Smoke approached them. "Yo dawg. You ready to get baptized?"**

**Carl took a breath. "Yeah. Let's do this. "**

**Ryder was also smoking a joint. Even back then, he still had the jherri curl hairstyle under a baseball hat. "Hey, Sweet! I want in on this, man!"**

**Sweet nodded and Ryder, Smoke, and a couple other homies surrounded him. It was five against one Brian called to him, "Its for your own good. You never know when you might get jumped! Could be Ballas, could be Vargos, or even white boys in biker gangs."**

**Ryder put his joint out. "All right, nigga. First rule is, No rules!" He punched CJ, hitting him in the jaw. It hurt but Carl was not downed by it. CJ turned to Ryder and punched him. Ryder staggered back and Carl hit one of the homies with a left jab. CJ felt a hard blow to the back of his head. He dropped to the ground. Big Smoke had sucker punched him. The homies began to punch and kick Carl, including Ryder who was kicking hardest. CJ got up and tackled Smoke around the legs and body slammed him to the ground. Carl began swinging as much as he could on the other Grove Street gangsters. He hit one of them with a kick to the gut. As the GSF thug fell over, CJ hit him with a straight punch to the face. CJ directed his next punches at Ryder.**

**Two, three punches hit Ryder in the face, causing his lip to bleed. Ryder drove his knee into Carl's side. CJ gasped for air and Ryder kept punching him, trying to punch him to the ground at a downward angle. Carl kept jabbing his fists into his gut. CJ was kicked from behind by Big Smoke. CJ turned to him but he was punched in the nose. His nose began bleeding but he ignored it. Big Smoke rammed into him like a quarter back. Carl staggered and almost lost balance. Ryder and the other Grove Street gangsters still were beating him. Big Smoke kicked CJ in the chest.**

**CJ was on his knees. "Can't drop the smoke, baby! I'm too deadly!" Big Smoke bragged.**

**CJ punched him in the groins and Big Smoke cried out, "Shit! Not my balls nigga!"**

**(Prounced by Smoke nugga. See Next Friday for movie reference. Clifton Powell (Big Smoke.) is it it and plays Pinky, a record store owner.)**

**CJ did not spare him. He began kicking Smoke and then hit him with a hard uppercut.**

**CJ started at the group again. He hit one of the other GSF homies in the face. CJ was still being pumbled but he wouldn't make it easy. Ryder and the three gangsters began rushing him and CJ was thrown to the ground where they began to punch and kick him again. CJ attempted to get up but Ryder kicked him every-time he did.**

**Sweet called out, "Time's up!"**

**They had jumped him in for 31 seconds. Sweet and Brian helped him up. "You did it CJ. You're a GSF gangster now. I'm proud of you bro."**

**Later that week...**

**Sweet came into the house. He had just come back from Friendly's bugers. "What's good yall?" He asked as he passed a bacon cheeseburger to Kendl. Brian looked up at him. "You got mine, right?"**

**Sweet passed him his burger. It was the Friendly's bacon cheeseburger. But it was called a Swine sandwich. "Thanks man." Brian told him.**

**Sweet passed CJ his burger and began handing out fries. He set a box of Rooster Balls. They had given them to Sweet and were gonna throw it away otherwise. They all also had E Cola's as well.**

**"Kendl, what's this I hear about you got a boyfriend? Who is he?" Sweet demanded.**

**Kendl glared. "That's my business! All those hood rats you have, I can't date anybody?"**

**Sweet shot back, "That aint what I said! I'm just saying...men are dogs!"**

**Kendl rolled her eyes. They all ate but then five minutes into it, Sweet's pager went off. "Hey, CJ, Brian, c'mon. We got some business to take care of."**

**Carl replied, "Can't we finish eating?"**

**Sweet told him, "Just come on, Dawg. This is the next test."**

**Kendl again, rolled her eyes. "Guys, don't do anything stupid. Sweet why you gotta be such a bad influence?"**

**Sweet cracked, "Same reason you gotta be a goody two shoes. You're a bit like mama."**

**They headed outside and got into Sweet's car. Carl had a question, "Hey, man. Who the hell is our pops, man?"**

**Sweet sighed. "You probably don't even remember him. He got arrested for a murder. He shot one his own homies. He started out as one of the Panthers. He still was when you two were born. Then because a lot of panthers were behind bars, he started the Grove Street set. The OGF was founded by a lot of young brothers but our pops was a respected O.G. Emmit was a panther too. I bet you didn't know that huh? Well Emmit started the Seville Family set. Anyway, back in 72' pops lost his temper during a poker game and shot his old homie six times. He was given twenty five to life."**

**Brian showed interest. "Why didn't they give him the death penalty?"**

**Sweet replied, "That was the same year the death penalty was outlawed. Pops started Grove Street for a positive gang that helped the people out. Then he shot another black man over a poker game. Least Emmit kept it real. But as far as Wilson Johnson, goes? That nigga aint shit."**

**Carl remarked, "So what are we doing, man?"**

**Sweet replied, "We already saw you can hold your own in a fight. Now we need to see how the Johnson twins handle a gun."**

**He handed them both each, a 9mm. He gave Carl two clips for it. "We're gonna go smash on some white boys. They're all bikers. Time to earn your stripes, Brian."**

**Carl was curious, "Why bikers?"**

**Sweet replied, "A number of reasons. They aint no nazi organization but they're bigoted as hell. They just aren't vocal about it. But they can find any small thing for them to exclude someone from their gang. But why I'm trippin is that they started selling caine at the edge of Idlewood. They sold that shit in our turf and now some of the homies are coke heads.**

**We need to teach these bitches a lesson."**

**Carl replied, "Fuck it, I'm down! I'll kill as many as I see!"**

**Brian snorted. "Naw nigga, that's what I'll be doing."**

**(End of flashback.)**

Carl finally arrived at Cesar's old hood in El Corona. Cesar turned to him. "Its best if you wait in the car. I'll just be a minute."

Cesar approached his old homie. "Jose, Que pasa!"

Jose shook his hand but he didn't look happy to see him. "Look, Ceez. We need to talk. Mano y mano."

Cesar replied, "Sure go ahead, Hermano!"

Jose sighed. "I was talking to some of the older Carnals in prison. About you, actually. Cesar, I was okay with you seeing that black chick when it was just to get some pussy, but now you've taken it too far. I mean, you married her!"

Cesar replied, "That's my women, holmes. Watch what you say. I got respect for you so show some for me. Who I love is my choice, ese."

Jose lit a cigarette. "Yeah, well the homies in prison aint too thrilled either, vato. You gotta make a choice. The homies or Kendl. Are you forgetting that her brothers are Grove Street?"

Cesar replied, "Fuck the homies. They don't know me. As for the Johnson boys, I aint worried and neither are Sal or Hazer. I'll always choose my wife and kids over all else."

Jose shook his head. "You and I used to be Socios. Aint you heard of carnals over hoes?"

Cesar finally snapped and punched him in the face. Jose staggered back. Cesar hit him again, causing his lip to bleed. Jose cauht his balance and kicked Cesar in the leg. Then he punched him in the face and grabbed him, punching him three more times. Cesar head butted him. His nose bled and then Cesar punched him again. He drop kicked him in the chest. Jose fell to he ground as Cesar continued kicking him while he was down. "Never talk about my girl. No jamás haga eso" Jose's nose was bleeding. Soon, Jose had cuts and a bloody lip as well.

Carl ran up and grabbed him, holding him back. "Cmon Ceez. Let's get up outta here." A few of the Aztecas were coming toward them. Carl pulled out his 9mm and waved it at them. "What the fuck are y'll looking at?"

They backed off. Jose was out like a light. CJ gave him a kick in the side before they got back in the car. "Motherfucker."

They began to drive home. "Damn, Cesar. You just exploded out there, man. Kendl's a grown woman. She can handle herself."

Cesar was still pissed. "Naw holmes. He disrespected my familia, he disrespected me. These last six years, I made the Aztecas big again! Now we're the biggest Mexican gang in Los Santos! Those putos wanna stand by him though. Some of my own hermanos who helped me take it to the Vargos. You believe that? I don't care anyway. Its about time I gave this shit a rest. Rico and Kendl are my life now."

CJ grinned. "Let's stop at O'Donnel's real quick, grab a bite to eat. Just cool out. Its over."

They went to one in Idlewood. CJ ordered a Donald Chicken giblet sandwich. and Chicken Balls, and a large fry with a Medium E Cola. They had gone inside.

(McChicken sandwich, chicken McNuggets

Cesar got a clog burger and fries with a Medium sprunk. "Hey, we're eating inside okay? Going through the drive thru is annoying as hell. I can't take that fuckin clown laughing."

(Big Mac.)

He was referring to Donald O'Donnel. The creepy clown. He would come in your face and then let out an annoying laugh. The kids toy featured a Donald O'Donnel squirt gun with the same idea.

**(Remember that clown laugh in Happy Gilmore that got on Adam Sandlers nerves? That laugh, the high pitched one. I love that shit. It had Adam Sandler screaming, ""You're gonna die clown!")**

Cesar finished a bite of the burger. "So you still got that girlfriend?"

CJreplied with a smirk, "Which one?"

Cesar laughed. "Oh yeah, you got girls of all kinds, huh? Denise must be okay with it. Open relationship?"

Carl shook his head. "Naw. She's just open to having threesomes and shit every now and then so we all work something out. Its hard to covince Katie though. But Millie? Don't get me started. That girl is kinky. I think Denise used to get kinda freaky back in the day. For real, though I do love that girl. She's Grove."

Cesar nodded as CJ took a drink of cola and dipped some fries in the ketchup. "That's cool. Hey we all gotta grow up sometime right? You aintstill with that cop though right?"

Carl shook his head. "Barbara? Nigga, hell no. I don't care how fine she is, if she's five oh she got no love from me. Anytime she got mad, she could lock me and Sweet up."

Cesar laughed, "Well then, dumping her was a bad idea."

CJ shrugged as he chewed his fries. "It aint like that. She went bacik to her husband and three kids. You believe that? After complaining about him all the time."

Cesar finished his burger. "Women, eh? So how was Africa holmes?" He took a sip of Sprunk.

Carl took a second. He ate a chicken ball. "Well, I mean it was real cool. I went all over. As many places as I could. I saw some of the tribal cultures do their thing, I saw a safari, hell I climbed Kilimanjaro! When I was on the plane ride back, though what stuck in my head was the situation in Rwanda. The genocide. If Clinton can help the situation in Bosnia, why not Africa? Then I got to thinking, its America. They care more about white Bosnians than Black Rwandans. I'm gonna go back again, soon. That's my homeland. You're lucky, ceez. You've always had your language. I had to travel to find it. Now I'm slowly learning. "

Cesar sat back. "What you wanna go back for?"

Carl sighed. "I'm gonna dig some water wells in some of the towns. I'll also be building some power lines for electricity. I had a good time."

Cesar was curious, "What language stuck with you?"

Carl replied, "Swahili. I learned a couple from West Africa too. I want to learn them cause that's where my ancestors came from in the Atlantic slave trade."

Cesar smirked. "Well can you say something? Say a phrase in Swahili."

CJ replied, "Basi Kwa Masuala."

Cesar asked, "What?"

"It means stop asking questions." Carl replied. He chuckled. "Naw, man I'll tell you more about it later. I'm a bit worn out today."

They drove home. They got in and it was neary 12:00. CJ didn't even bother to go to his room. He just crashed on the couch.

He didn't awaken until one the next day. His pager went off. CJ checked it and it read, CJ, MEET ME AT THE BASKETBALL COURTS IN IDLEWOOD.

Meanwhile...

Alex brought the car back and he was paid $500. He and Looney had each others numbers. Looney went into the car shop where his brother was scrubbing one of the cars down. Alex chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Larry asked.

"Just doesn't seem like you to have a legit business. Usually you would be stealing cars, not selling them." Alex commented.

Larry spat, "Hey, fuck you, I'm still a fuckin Balla. You act right, I might be able to get you one of theserides. We'll see about it. I just gotta keep those assholes from trying to mess with it. Anybody might wreck it. I can never be sure. Anyway, ya here for a job?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I got something I need done. Looney and some Ballasare meeting up with some people who work for Leo, the guy I was telling you about? Anyway get over to the Kennedy Hotel downtown. That's where they'll be waiting. You can scoop Looney up on the way there. But first, please, get haircut! We get it! You're traditional!"

Alex took the keys to the red car from before. "Kiss my ass." He told him.

Alex began to drive, to pick up Looney. He caught his own reflection in the mirror. Even, he had to admit. His hair was a bit messy. He stopped at old Reece's barbershop in Idlewood. He ordered a flat top. It was a younger guy cutting his hair. He was filling in for Reece.

When it was done, he paid for it. "Looking fresh, homie!" The barber said as he left. He got back in the car, turning the radio station to Radio Los Santos. Tha Crossroads by Bone Thugs N Harmony was playing. This was the right kind of song. His father had died but at least this song seemed hopeful to an afterlife.

Alex arrived in the projects. He pulled up to where Looney and two Ballas were waiting. They all got in, Looney riding shotgun. Looney had a shotgun and a pistol. The two Ballas had 9mm's. As Looney got in the car, he said, "What's up, Alex? Oh shit this is my cut, nigga!" He said referring to the Bone Thugs song. "So what the hell are we doing?" Alex asked.

Looney smelled like marijuana. "We're gonna be backing up this guy up. Santiago Alverez. He's a Vago. Him and his boys are gonna be buying some coke from some of Leo McCoy's people. We're gonna be extra backup. These two will backing the up while you and I cover them from a vantage point. You never know what might go down. The police have been watching Leo for a while. He leads the Western Cartel. He's the biggest kingpin since the Loco Syndicate fell apart."

Traffic was slow. He had forgotten that while had been gone. He pulled out and began to drive on the sidewalk. A pedestrian yelled, "Crazy asshole!" Looney flipped him off as Alex passed the cars and drove in front of them. He began to head downtown.

Alex finally reached the place fifteen minutes later. There was a savannah lowrider full of Vagos. The one driving looked at Alex and said, "You must be Looney's boy. Alex? Mi llamo Santiago. Anyway, follow us to the meet." He pulled his car out and Alex began to follow him.

Santiago was a small man, wearing a white T shirt and black pants. He had a few tattoos, one of his arm that read AMOR VAGO.

Despite his height, he looked fierce. He wore a black Saints hat on backwards. We followed him into a back alley. That was where the deal was going down. They followed his car until they reached an alley. They got out of the car and walked over. The two Ballasstood with the Vagos while Looney and Alex went to find a vantage point. All they could find were some recycle dumpsters.

A white van pulled up and got out. A rumpo. Four men got out. Alex whispered, "Who's that fat fuck?" He refered to a fat, caucasian male with no hair and a beard.

**(Picture Kevin Smith but five times fatter and bald.)**

Looney whispered back, "That's Stubby. He works for Leo. That fool likes his coke but he prefers acid. I think all of that comes second to Burger Shot and Rusty Browns."

Stubby was with three bodyguards, all stocky white males.

Stubby approached Santiago. "You got the dough?"

Santiago nodded. He showed him the money. "Si. You got the snow?"

Stubby opened the back of the van to show a load of cocaine bricks. "Pure cut, bro. This shit will take you to fuckin space!" One of the Ballas put his splif out and said, "Look at that shit, cuz! There's gotta be like 20 keys in there!"

Two of the Vagos got inside the van.

Santiago began to hand him the money when suddenly Alex noticed two trucks coming. Bobcats. They crashed into the van on purpose. The Vagosgot out of the van with their guns drawn.

There were armed men in the canopy of the trucks. They got out and began firing. An M-16 cut down one of Stubby's bodyguards and hit two Vagos wounding one and killing another. The remaining Vagosopened fire with their pistols and so did the two Ballas. Bullets flew on both sides. Even the wounded Vagofired back. The attackers were all bikers. They were Angels Of Death. A stream of 9mm bullets instantly killed a biker. The wounded Vago fell as he was hit by more slugs, blood pouring from his wounds. He died.

One of the Ballas fired and hit one of the bikers. Two slugs hit the Angel in the head. However that Ballawas shot by the one with the M-16. Looneyopened fire withthe shotgun, hitting an angel with the buckshot, hitting him in the leg, blowing out his knee cap. The Angel howled in pain as this happened. Looney fired at another one, hitting him in the head. The close range shot blew his head apart in bloody chunks of brain and skull.

Stubby fired as he ran, to take cover but he missed as he was a bad markman. The biker withthe M-16 grabbed the suitcase full of money while firing. One of the other bikers that had driven a bobcat got in the van. As the biker with the Assault Rifle fell back, he too, got in the rumpo. He still fired while he did. Another of Stubby'sbodyguards was hit and blood gushed from the wounds to his throat as it came from him like a sprinkler as he sagged to the ground. Alex fired at a biker who who had just nailed Santiago with two rounds in the back. Alex fired four shots, three of them hitting the Angel in the side, near the rib cage while another tore into the back of his head, hitting the brain stem, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Alex directed his gunfire at the white van that was taking off. "Those fuckers got the money!"

Santiago, though wounded, still fired. He fired and hit one of the last two bikers still alive. He squeezed the rounds off angrily. Stubby was nowhere to be seen. The last bodyguard Stubby had was accidently hit by a stray round in the face. Santiago cursed. "Shit! Those fucking pendejos ripped us off! For our coke and money! I made promises to people! Looney kicked the wounded biker who was still alive. "Hey, this nigga's still alive! Maybe he'll tell us where they took the stash!"

The flesh and bone that was revealed from the shotgun wound was sickening. "Where is my money? Who sent you?" Santiago demanded as he trained his 9mm on him. The biker groaned but said, "Fuck...fuck you. I aint ratting on my brothers...I'll take it to the grave with me!"

The Vago who still remained alive, though nursing gunshot wounds to his arm and stomach said, "Fuck that, Santi, we need to just blast this puto right here. He killed Edgar!" He spat on the Angel.

Looney turned to Alex. "Hey, man. Kill this motherfucker." Alex pointed the pistol at the biker.

Santiago stopped him. "Wait. Not yet. Maybe if we add a little pressure he'll tell us where my money is!"

He kicked the wound of the biker causing the biker to scream but it cut short as the pain was so great, his own scream caught in his throat. He was starting to go into shock. Suddenly four motorcycles pulled up. Some bikers ran toward them. The wounded biker laughed. "They called for some of our bros to take car of you...You're all fucked...Get him boys! Kiss em!"

The bikers all had pistols. "What did he say? Kiss him? What is he talking about? I aint a fairy!"

Alex said, "He's going into shock. I think he meant to say 'Kill em'."

The bikers fired at them. The Vago thug fired back but was gunned down by the four bikers.

He took cover again as the bikers opened fire. Looney was hit by two rounds in the side as he dove for cover. "Shit!" Santiago took cover behind his own bullet filled car as he reloaded. He returned blind fire. Three of his rounds hit one of the bikers. The biker fell, not dead but wounded. Looney, still crouching came out firing the shotgun. The buckshot hit two of the four bikers, killing one and blasting the arm off of the other.

Alex emptied his pistol at the last one hitting him with a storm of rounds. Looney handed Alex a bandana. "Let's take their wallets. At least we'll get something for our time. The bandanna is to pick the shit up without leaving prints."

Looneyyelled at the biker with the blown out knee cap. "Fuck it. We'll just leave your ass then."

The three of them searched the wallets of all the bodies of bikers. After they were done, Alex had about $500. Santiago turned to them. "Shit, I can't believe I'm still alive. Fuckin biker gringos! You two did a good job. II'llbe in touch with you. I may have a job for you, Alex. If you wanna make a little extra feria. I gotta get patched up and get my ride fixed. Hasta Luego." Looney and Alex got back in the car. "Can you take me back to the hood, man?"

Alex and he began to drive. Alex was curious about something. "Where the hell did Stubby go? He looked too fat to be that fast!"

Looney grinned. "Yeah, but when his bodyguards were dropping like flies, can you really blame him for that?"

Alex sighed. "I guess not. How did those bikers know about our deal?"

Looney lit up a joint. He began smoking it. "I aintsure but I know that the shot caller for the Angels Of Deathused to roll with Leo McCoy and his crew but they haven't gotten along recently. Biker by the name of Junior. He's an enforcer for the L.S. chapter. Then again, maybe somebody else knew about it. Leo may have a lot of thugs in his cartel but he's got a lot of people that went him dead too."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. That's the downside of being a kingpin."

They arrived in the projects. "All right, homie. I'll see you later."

Alex drove back to the Auto Eroticar and Larry paid him $1000 on top of the $500 he made. Alex filled him in on what happened. Larry whistled.  
"Wow. Bikers huh? That's a mistake on their part. Leo will have their heads on a dinner plate for that. Santiago aintsomebody to mess with either. He's pretty cold. All though, lately, I kinda got the feeling he was tired of gang banging. I don't know. Maybe."

Alex had a question. "I had heard from some friends before I left here that the Ballas were cutting C.R.A.S.H. in on the drug money. That they were working together. Is that true?"

Larry sighed. "Yeah. A lot of the homieswere. The people running withBig Smoke were. I don't even think most of them wanted to. That's not to say all of us did. Me, I was out there rioting with real Ballas, who were pissed about him getting off on those charges. A real fuckinbad ass doesn't hang withpigs. I gotta say, Smoke may have betrayed his brothers from Grove Street and rolled with us but that was some bullshit."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Really? I would think you would be glad he came to your side."

Larry shook his head. "No. If he would tab his own friends in the back over money, he can't be trusted. Anyway, what the hell are you doing now, cuz? You want to hit the town? Let's hit a fuckin titty bar."

Alex rolled his eyes. "What's with you and plastic implants?"

Larry shook his head. "Not me. These girls are real, friend. Some fit the college loan stereotype. Some just need a job. But there is nothing like the real thing."

Alex grinned. "Well you're the stripper expert."

Larry shrugged. "I'm a man who likes breasts. And asses too. And every now and then, I like doing belly shots off of those girls. Its on my Leo's spots. We aint going to the pig pen. We'll go to The Curvey Gentlemens club."

Alex sighed. "All right. Fine. Let's go."

Larry tossed him the keys to another car. This one, a 96' Banshee. A black and gold Banshee. "We gotta roll in style, Alex. You wanna drive? I had a bit to drink."

Alex nodded. "Might as well. Drinking on the job eh?"

Larry got in the passenger side. Bounce FM was on and the song 'Gotta give it up' by Marvin Gaye was playing. "Yeah. I don't care about the law. This maybe a legit business but I never said I was legit."

Alex began to drive them through downtown. It was just a bit beyond the downtown/financial district. He stopped at a red light as he noticed a cop on a motorcycle behind them. "As long as we're acting like Vinewoodcliches." He said with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Larry demanded.

"It means you should cut back on the drinking. I know you aren't as traditional but you don't gotta start drinking yourself into a mess like a lot people on the rez. That's destroying us." Alex told him.

"Come on, don't be a pussy. You saying you don't drink?" He said.

"I do but not like you. There's a time and a place Larry. You've been drinking since we were teenagers. Even when you were sixteen. You were drinking 40's by the bottle. You gotta control that shit." Alex lectured.

Larry laughed. "Whatever, ya fuckin square."

Meanwhile...

Carl drove his green Super Gt to Idlewood. He walked to the courts. He got out. He kept his hand on his 9mm. He didn't know who had paged him. Suddenly a tall figure stepped out. He was wearing a white T under a red plaid button up shirt. "Hey, CJ, what's up partna?"

Carl turned to him. "B Dup? What you doing here? I thought you were in the pen!" After the riots, B Dup had gone to prison on a crack charge.

"Look, man. I know I fucked up. I did ya'll dirty. Turning Bear into a base slave, ditching my homies when they needed me. I'm sorry, dawg. Really."

Carl didn't follow. "So what you trying to say?"

B Dup sighed. "Sweet banned me from the hood. Said he'd give me another chance if I can earn it. I know its gonna take baby steps to do that though. He gave me something to do for starters but..."

Carl asked, "Then what's the problem?"

B Dup sighed. "There's some niggas he wants dead. He said if I did it he may cut me some slack but the thing is, he aintgiving me no backup. I need you withman! I got two places I gotta go. Can you go with me?"

Carl sighed, "Hey, I dunno about that, man..."

B Dup looked desperate. "Come on, CJ! I need you on this dawg! I need at least one more person with me. This aint no one man job. I'll even pay you! You're a Johnson boy too!"

CJ sighed. "All right, homie. For old times sake. One Chance. Come on."

CJ recruited two Grove Street thugs hanging out by the pizza place. For a long time Idlewood had been Ballas turf but since Carl had taken over in 92' it was split pretty evenly. They had 9mm's. Carl opened up the trunk. He got a Spas 12 shotgun that he handed to B Dup, in addition to the handgun he already had. CJ took a Mac-10 for himself. He left the car where it was. There were some other OGF gangsters standing by. A couple of them had forties, others were smoking weed. "Hey, homie! Ya'll watch my car til I get back!" Carl called to them.

They nodded. "No problem, CJ. We'll look out for it."

The two Grove Street gang members got in the backseat of the new car CJstole. It was a tan 93' Vincent. "All right. One of these fools just left the Cluckin Bell in Willowfield. He should be headed over to Vermont street. He's with the Corner Hustlers."

The Ciorner Hustlers used to be Ballas. They were a mostly African American gang but prior to 1989 and after 92' their rivalry increased. The Corner Hustlers wore orange instead of purple. They stoped wearing purple and for the most part, blue to show they were no longer Ballas. They were cnsidered traitors among Ballas. It had been them who had kiled one of the original Ballasin the 70's. Seeing as both th OGF and the Ballas had been black power forces more than gangs then, they were also considered oreos as well for murdering the Ballas leader.

Many Corner Hustlers had once been Ballas. Now that was the case less and less. "Why them? What does Sweet want em dead for?" Carl asked.

"This guy, Jakeem, this fat ass nigga, and his bitch ass sister Mauricette. Jakeem is a pimp and a heroin dealer. He also had one of our homieskilled. I'm trying to kill that girl of his too. Little loud mouth skeezer! She ratted me out to keep her own narrow ass outta jail. I'm killing her too. After we do that, we need to make a stop in Glen Park."

CJ drove and had 'Everythings gonna be all right' by Bob Marley on KJah West. He and B Dup arrived at the gang house. "All right CJ. Let's get these fools. Come on!"

They approached the porch of the house. There was a Corner Hustler on the porch. He looked seeing Carl, wearing a Saints. He wore a green bandanna under a green hat. He had on baggy jeans. Plus there was B Dup dressed in even more red and the two Grove Street gangsters. "Hey, this is a Hustler hood. You Orange Grove bitches aint cool to come through here!"

One of the Grove Street goons said, "We'll only be a minute." He pulled out his 9mm and fired three times. The rounds hit him in the chest. He fired again and killed him as he hit the ground. Carl kicked the door of the house open. There was a gang member doing coke on a table. A Huster smoking a joint stood up. Another who had been drinking E Cola and rum stood up and got his pistol out. He fired but in the rush of things the round missed. B Dup fired the shotgun and sent him falling over the couch.

B Dup fired again and the blast hit one of the gangsters in the chest. The orange sweater soon turned red. A Hustler had taken cover behind a bookshelf and was firing his pistol. Carltook cover behind the couch. One of the rounds hit B Dup in the arm. Another round grazed his neck and another hit him between his shoulder, almost near his neck.

"B Dup! What you doing here! Flip floppin ass nigga!" Jakeem called from somewhere in the house. Suddenly a pool stick hit Calin the shoulder. A thug hit him again in the side. CJ fell back but he fired his gun. The round caught the thug in the cheek. The thug fell wounded to the floor and as CJ got up, he fiired again, shooting him in the head.

A Corner Hustler came out foring a 9mm. Three rounds struck one of the Grove Street gang members. Carl took cover again. One round hit him near the elbow. "Shit! That fuckin hurt!" He growled in anger and pain.

The wounded Grove street thug returned fire, hitting the Hustler twice in the leg. He fell to the ground but he tried to get back up. The other GSF thug finished him off. Suddenly the fire from an Uzi sounded and B Dup took took cover. "Mark, you got some nerve coming up in here you stupid motherfucker!" A shrill female voice cried.

B Dup yelled, "Mauricette I'm gonna blow that fuckin weave off your head, bitch! No more looking good for the swap meet! Sellout bitch!"

The two GSF members were also taking cover. They returned fire from their cover. The wounded GSF member hit another Hustler and the other Grove boy shot two of them after letting off ten shots. "Fuck you, nigga! Least my hair head aint nappy!"

"You aint about to have a head in a minute!" He screamed.

She ran into the kitchen firing her weapon but Carl got his Mac-10 out and squeezed some rounds off. The rounds hit the girl and she hit the floor. B Dup pumped the shotgun. "You don't fuckin snitch!"

Mauricette pointed her weapon at him and pulled the trigger. It clicked empty.

B Dup growled. "Outta bullets. Shoulda paid more attention in math class you mark ass hood rat!" He fired the shotgun and killed her. Suddenly a short, fat black man burst from the bathroom firing a 9mm but missing terribly. "You can't kill me! I got swagger!"

He ran up the stairs. B Dup and CJ ran up the stairs. B Dup yelled, "Naw, man! That fat fuck is trying to jump out the window! Go outside and watch out for him! He's gonna try and book out back!" Carl did that and the two GSF members followed. Other Corner Hustlers were opening fire from outside. The two GSF members and Carl shot them. CJ emptied his weapon into three of them and reloaded his automatic while the GSF homies covered him.

Suddenly B Dup's voice shouted, "Hey CJ! Catch!" Suddenly the fat man, Jakeem flew out the window and hit the grounnd. He was covered in glass. CJ fired and sent a burst of rounds into the fat man's gut. B Dup leapt out of the window. "Shit...you got him...ool. Let's get outta here! Take us to Glen Park!"

Carl's SMG tossed his automatic back in the car and fired his 9mm at the gang members firing at them. They all loaded up in the car. CJ hit the gas and drove out of the are even as two rounds went through the back windshield of the vincent. Carl began to drive to East Los Santos. "Shit, that motherfucker was a worse shot than Big Smoke!" Carl cracked.

B Dup nodded. "I know. He shot at me twice and missed and I was seven feet away!"

Carl asked, "So who are we going after now?"

B Dupreplied, "This gun runner that rolls with the Vagos. Sweet didn't tell me I had to kill him but I figure if I kil him too, it should earn more stripes. Sweet definitley aint like this guy."

Carl replied, "Well I'll talk to him for ya. No sweat. But you better not fuck us over this time. Or I'll kill you myself."

B Dup scowled. "Fine. Here, its that house right there." It was a house near the tracks. B Dup reloaded his shotgun. The Vagos were washing a Tornado lowrider. B Dup looked across the street. "That's him. Jean Rodriguez." Carl and the two GSF members began to move across the street. Carl fired the Mac-10 hitting two Vagos anhd causing blood so splatter on the car. "You missed a spot." CJ remarked and the two GSF thugs opened fire as well. Their rounds downed two Vagos who had been working on the tires.

Jean stood up and ran inside while the other Vagos returned fire to defend him. The wounded GSF member was hit two more times as he returned fire. He was barely hanging on, dizzy from blood loss. The other GSF thug was hit by four rounds from another Vago. He fired two shots, hitting the Vago in the head. The GSFmember with teh most wounds stumbled, dizzy from the blood loss. The sound of a shotgun echoed and the wounded GSFmember flew back a few feet and hit the ground with more holes in his chest, and he died instantly in a pool of his own blood. The gun runner, Rodriguez had fired the shot. B Dup was firing his shotgun at other neighborhood thugs who decided to step in. He brought his shotgun forth and aimed at the Vago and pulled the trigger.

It was empty. B Dup ducked behind the car as the man fired. The blast shattered all the windows. Part of the blast particles hit CJ and B Dup. "AHhhh!" Carl screamed as glass shards rained on them. B Dup got his 9mm out and fired his pistol under the car, hitting the Vagoin the shins with two shots.

The Vago screamed. "Aahha! Dios mio!" B Dup ran to the other side and pulled the trigger, finishing him off. CJ, B Dup, and the other GSF thug got in the Vincent. They began to speed down the street. "Shit! Here come the cops! We gotta lose this heat!"

The nearest Pay N Spray was in Idlewood but they were in East Los Santos, not South. Two squad cars chased them. B Dup and the GSF member began firing their pistols at them. The rounds showered the car and killed the driver and the passenger. The driver of the other car was also wounded ands he crashed into a parking meter and then into a parked Emperor. The passenger went through the windshield. Carl pulled into a parking garage.

"Here let's change vehicles." They broke into a Tahoma. "Shit! I shoulda picked another car! There's only two seats!" Carl said as he started it with a screw driver.

B Dup was sweating. He held the shotgun wound on his arm. "I can't go back to prison! I got two strikes!"

The GSF member spoke up. "Carl let me take teh Vincent homie. Give em something to chase. Ya'l lay low here. Once I take the heat away from here, you can go. Simple."

Carl replied, "What about you? You could get killed or arrested."

The Grove Street gangster shook his head. "I'll be fine man. Besides, I'll die for the hood. For ya'll Johsonn brothers. Grove for life."

While B Dup and CJ got in the Tahoma, the GSF member drove out with the vincent. "We'd better se ya back on the set!" Carl yelled to him.

The GSF member threw up the peace sign. He peeled out of the garage and they could hear the sirens speeding after him. After waiting five minutes CJ replied, "Now we're straight. But let's take the roof just to be sure."

They drove to the top floor. Carl said, "Hold on man. Buckle up!" They did and he hit the pedal. The car took the jump and they soared over the streets. They screamed until they hit the ground. The cops had left. "CJ, you're crazy! The fuck did you do that for, man?"

Carl grinned. "For laughs. Plus there was a guard out front who could have ratted us out."

Carl droped B Dup off at the old apartment building he used to live in. "Home ghetto home. Al right CJ. Let me know what your brother says."

Carl nodded. He began to drive back to Grove Street. He turned on the radio. The song 'Oooh child' was playing on Bounce FM.

Three days later...

Carl was helping Cesar and Kendl move. They had rented a truck to move with. They had found a spot near the Jefferson neighborhood. "You stay away from those Ballas. And those fuckin beaners in Glen Park." Sweet warned as he put a box in the truck. "Hey watch your mouth man!" CJ warned.

"My bad. But seriously. Be careful. You got a little son to worry about now." Sweet was considering giving B Dup another chance. He helped Kendl and Cesar with their stuff as well. Little Rico, Cesar's son ran into CJ with his big wheel. CJ grinned. "I just bought you a new big wheel and you still run into me? Scandalous." Rico giggled.

Sweet and Kendl went back inside to get more. B Dup was coming out with a box. "Damn, are you leaving or are you taking the whole fuckin house with you?" He complained.

Kendl rolled her eyes. "Come on, just take it to the truck Mark. We're gonna pay you for this."

Sweet said. "What about me and CJ?"

Kendl grinned as they walked inside. "Nope! You're my brother so you do it for free."

Carl got in the truck and began arranging the boxes so they would be more organized. Sweet was still watching the TV.

_"This just in, a Weazel news report. Two gang shootouts, thought to be done by the same shooters errupted three days ago. The murder of elliegal arms dealer Jean Rodriguez and drug dealer Jakeem Hoff is still under investigation. There were said to have been four shooters but only two have been accounted for. One was found dead in Glen Park from a multiple gunshot wounds. Terell Hawkins, a twenty three year old member of the Grove Street Families, and Lewis Ford, another GSF gang member was killed in a shootout with police later that night. He wounded two officers before he was killed. If you have any information on the wherabouts of the other two shooters, please call 555 we tip. Christine Pierce. Weazel news."_

Cesar saw that Rico was a little too far into the street. As he went to get his son, he did not notice the orange landstalker driving toward them.

The vehicle had four Aztecas in it. Jose sat up front on the passenger side. "Is that him or what holmes? That Cesar? Out there with the little baby spook?"

Jose nodded. "There's his brother in law. CJ. We should wait till they get the kid in the house, homie."

The Varrio Azteca driving replied, "¿Cuál es la oferta? Don't be a little puta holmes. You just got outta prison. This fool needs a lesson in bros before hoes, carnal. As for the kid, fuck em. One less nigger we gotta worry about getting us in the future." The driver said. The two Aztecas in the backseat were putting black masks on. Jose shrugged. "Horale. Let's get do this."

The landstalker began to drive toward them again. Cesar pulled Rico back. As he took him back toward the house rapid gunfire sounded in the air. They wre firing Mac-10's. Jose yelled, "Que Pasa pendejo!" He fired two 9mm's out of the window. The Mac-10's sprayed the house. Sweet tackled his sister. "Kendl get down!" They took cover on the floor. B Dup dropped one of the boxes and pulled out his 9mm and returned fire. Cesar was hit by a couple of rounds. A rround hit him in the arm, another in the thigh, he had been shot by Jose, his own homie. Another round from Jose hit hit in the hip and one more hit him in the stomach. He was bleeding badly. Cesar jumped and tackled his son, covering him with his own body. Carl came out and saw this and began firing his 9mm too. Bullets shattered the window of the landstalker and hit one of the shooters in the back in the arm. Cesar took some rounds in the back as he shielded his son.

An innocent bystander, a teenager, was also hit by the automatic rounds. He fell dead.

Inside the house Kendl screamed, "Get off of me, I gotta get Rico!" She ran outside. Carl was already at Cesar's side. The child was unhit. The blood was not his but his fathers. B Dup emptied his clip at the landstalker as it sped away. Cesar was bleeding badly. He coughed up blood. "Hang on ceez! hang in there man!" Carl yelled, "Get some fuckin help!" At the neighbors.

Sweet went inside and called for an ambulence. So did the neighbors. Cesar was going into shock. "Hang on, Ceez. Stay with me, man." Cesar was losing consiousness. Carl began to give him CPR. Kendle was holding Rico and sobbing, begging for Cesar to wake up. B Dup was speechless.

As Carl tried to give him the kiss of life, he thought, _Not again. I already lost a brother. Not again. Come on! Please God...Please..._

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Cliffhanger! What do you think? Am I doing the characters right? What did you think of my parodies? They will be the same. Hepsi is for pepsi (Standing for Hep C.) The same as E Cola is Coca Cola. Also my McDonalds parody has been brought into this with more Donald O'Donnel merchandise. Anyway tell me what you think. I will try and fill in holes between GTA III and IV. This story is mainly about Alex and his cousin but the traditional San Andreas characters, and later some from IV will be in this later. What do you think of my protagonist? Remember he used to work for Tommy Vercetti in Vice. Also, the Corner Hustlers is based on the Hoover Criminals, formerly known as the Hoover Crips.**

**Mauricette and Jakeem are based on two people from my High School I hated. The use of words like "Swag" and "Swagger" annoy me. A retarded new rap slang. Fuckin new jacks. The 90's was better!**

**Anyway, what did you think of CJ's flashbacks? And is Cesar dead? What will happen? I know that was an evil cliff hanger wasn't it?**

**Later! R&R!**

**A.S.**


	3. Ghettos and Glitz

**Hey people. Chapter 3 here. So if you get this far, you will have already seen what happened in the last chapter. I am adding conflicts to each character.**

**Hard to explain but the reference to 9/1 I make, (GTA IV does too.) will actually be the turning point where most of old Liberty is destroyed. Leaving Staten Island. Who's to say the GTA III era ppl really died? In the new Liberty, there is no island for Staten Island. Alderney is supposed to be Jersey.**

**So I was thinking of , in 2010, what if the GTA III characters returned and had just been in Staten Island this whole time but it was quarantined due to biological warfare? Anyway, at some point, my OC's Alex and Larry will eventually have a truce with the OGF families. I know it seems unlikely but there was a truce in 92' between the Bloods and Crips. Then another in 2006. I'm having it in 98' cause its convenient.**

**BTW The San Fierro Rifas? They are based on the real life Nortenos who are rivals with Surenos (Varrio Aztecas.) Also the character Snowman is based on Doughboy from Boyz N the hood. But I'ma just go with Snowman since that's what he's usually called in this. So same person as Big C. Ice Cube. But with a different name. If I give my oc's the same name, they become a damn authors pet, u feel me?**

**Also I will make the already named areas of SA more detailed. Street names and shit. By the way loc, is more than the name of a rapper. Its a term Crips use to call each other aside from Cuz. Bloods often refer to each other as Blood or Dawg. Blood was a term blacks used in Vietnam for each other meaning their African roots.**

**To clarify, seeing as its 1998, any references to Liberty City wil be like Shore-side Vale, Portland, the old Liberty. Once this story goes into 2008, I will mention the new Liberty City. The thing to remember is that 2001 is the latest year of GTA III Era games. So that could have ben the changing point in Liberty City. That's the plot I'm driving at. A terrorist attack,a reference to real life 9/11 will be the cause of the new LC.**

**Anyway that's all for now. Enjoy!**

_Ice Cold_

Alex was driving Larry home. "Why are you into those girls, man? They don't really like you." Alex told him.

"Speak for yourself homie. They know I'm a boss. You're probably right though. I gotta say, dances aren't the only things they got if you have the right cash." Larry replied as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Though they were cousins, Larry was only half Native American. His father and Alex'shad been brothers. Larry's mother had been a black woman. He was black and Native. He was a good looking enough guy, he had his hair cut short, early nineties style fade. Most thought he was just black at first glance but his skin was more brownish red than dark. He had his moms hair. He didn't know if that made them half cousins or not. Probably didn't matter.

"So you're living large, huh?" Alex asked his cousin. Larry grinned. "That's one way of looking at it. It aint easy though. We get hassled by the all the time. Plus people keep trying to fuck with my car shop. I gotta let them knw I mean business! I'm climbing to the top cuz and you're coming for the ride."

Alex didn't want to spoil the mood but he had a question. "Did you ever find out who killed Uncle Paul and Aunt Brandi?"

Larry's face went blank as Alex drove. "Yeah. Two Varrio Aztecas shot them. I think they were trying to get me. Then again, killing dad was a way to send a message too. They got life in prison. Trust me, there's a lot of people behind bars that want a shot at them. They'll probably get shanked of fucked up the ass or something. I put the word out to all the Ballas in Eagle Bay to kill them. I wasn't with Uncle Owen when he died. Those guys that were with him were killed too. I guess Vercetti didn't arm his guards well enough."

Alex drove back to Willowfield. "Yeah well, he has enough money. As rich as that son of a bitch is, he should have had them better armed. I should have gone with him. Tommy used to be an errand boy himself but then he killed Sonny Forelli. Vice City had a lot of drug trade but they don't know how to organize gangs for shit."

"Yeah I heard he's a dick. I think they just arrested him. He's on trial for drug disribution, rackateering,murder and all that shit right? Larry asked him.

Alex hadn't heard this. "No. I didn't know that. Good though. He deserves whatever happens to him."

Alex stopped at Burger Shot. They went in. "Burger Shot? Let me treat, man. You're still fresh from outta town. Let me pay."

They ordered two Cowgirl Cheeseburgers, fries, and E Cola. "I don't get it Alex. What would the Hatians shoot uncle Owen for? That doesn't make any sense to me."

**(Rodeo Cheeseburgers.)**

"I don't know. I just know that Tommy and the Haitians had a long history of not getting along. He favored the Cubans. Now my father dies because of his fuck up. I read some old newspaper clips. This guy killed a lot of Haitians. They have a reason to hate that douche bag. The only thing is, why would they kill my dad? Not Tommy? See I don't buy that shit. I think he had something to do with it but why would he kill him? He doesn't have that kind of connection. He's nobody in Liberty. Vice is the only place he owns."

"That all sounds fishy to me. He must have gotten here pretty quick cause I didn't even know he was in town when he got here." Larry told him.

Alex ate drank in silence. "Don't worry. We'll find the assholes who killed him. I just wish I could get a crack at the fuckin faggots who killed my parents. They've been locked up. I'm gonna make sure their next shower is their last."

Finally they got in and drove to the car shop. The radio was on Radio X, The song Black Dog by Led Zeppelin played. Larry got out and said, "You can use any of these cars you want but the Admiral is yours to keep. I'll make more moves on better cars later on. I'll see you back at the crib. I gotta take care of some shit real quick."

Alex began to drive the Admiral. He dropped by the binco. He bought a plaid button up shirt over a white T. He also bought a gold chain. He bought some baggy jeans as well and some Pro Laps white sneakers. He went outside and saw three members of the Grove Street gang outside. Then again, they could have been another OGF set.

They noticed him and were starting toward him but they saw a cop car and began running. Alex didn't know if they knew who he was or not. He had shot some of their friends. Alex got back in his car and drove off. He changed the radio over to Radio Los Santos. Doggy Dogg World by Tha Dogg Pound was playing.

He stopped at Looney's place. Alex got out of the car and went and knocked on the door of Looney's crib. He lived in a flat. Not the projects. He knocked on the door. Nobody was coming to the door. Loud rap music was blaring inside. The song 'Fight The Power' by Public Enemy was playing.

Alex saw the screen door on the side of the crib. "Looney!" He called as it was slightly open. Suddenly somebody tackled him pressing a gun to his head. "You trying to break in?"

Alex cried out, "Hey hold on, pal! I'm here to see Looney! Looney Loc! I'm Larry's cousin!"

The man lowered the gun. "Alex? Oh shit. My bad. Its been a while. How you been?"

Alex realized who he was. He was Snowman. He had grown up in the neighborhood.. He had always been a short kid, and had been picked on for his size but now, even as he was only five eight, he now looked a lot meaner. Because he had been small he had to be twice as hostile growing up. Now though, despite being short, in some way he still felt big. Even though Alex was taller than him by a few inches, just under six feet.

"Sorry, brother. Nobody answered the door. Anyway is Looney even here?" Alex asked him. Looney came out wearing his hair in twists but still under a purple baseball hat. He had a blue bandanna hanging from his pocket. He wore baggy jeans and a plaid blue shirt over a dark purple shirt. "Alex, what's going on, my nigga? I see you said hey to Snowman."

* * *

Snowman nodded. "Yeah. Something like that. I'm sorry about what happened to your pops man. I'm gonna miss him too. He was a good person. I understand why he went home though. Get the fuck away from here."

Alex sighed. "That didn't do too much good. I just don't buy Vercetti's story. He says my dad was killed by Haitian gun men but that sounds like bullshit. I just don't know how to find out the truth. I gotta have solid proof. I can't just start pointing the finger at a guy like Tommy."

Looney scoffed. "He sounds like a punk bitch. Anyway, I'm on my way to find out who all took the coke. Some motherfuckers just bought a couple of keys. We find out where they got the coke, we found out who jacked us. Hopefully at least."

"All right. I think my cousin should come with. Since he's a Balla and all."

Snowman replied, "Yeah but you're cool and all too."

They got into the Admiral. "Yeah, but I still consider myself just an associate. I haven't been back in LS for years. I'm still a Tribal gangster."

Snowman sounded like he didn't want to tell him something. "Yeah but most of the Tribal Syndicate is locked up. Or dead. The pigs did a number on them. There were a lot of Native folks who got down with the riots too. Instead of going to war with somebody like the Angels of Death, they had to go to war with the police. They held out til about 94' or 95' before everything came apart. They still are a force. Its just they are mainly in the pen now." The words came out like they were hard to say.

"Yeah well my friend Fire Ant was a big time Tribal gangster but then smoked some Heroin dealer. He got charged with 's gonna be in for ten years. I think. He's done seven so far. He's the one who dad was visiting. Him and my cousin. Fire Ant is one of the oldest gangsters still alive. He's an Apache. Anyway maybe he would know something since he was likely one of the last people to see him alive."

Larry got in. "Alex, I see you got back at the boys. What's up?"

Looney answered him. "That last job. We got jacked by the fuckin Angels. Now they've been selling the shit to somebody. Since we don't know where they are, we gotta find out from whoever the bought the caine off of sent us on this job Larry so you gotta come along."

Larry shrugged. "All right. Where are we going?"

Snowman replied, "We need to drop by Hunt Park in South Willowfield. There's these dealers that have been selling some coke. The word on the street is, that shit is pure. Maybe they broke down a key. Broke it down. We gotta find out who supplies. Then we find their coke source and we make them tell us where the Angels are."

Larry complained about the radio station which was on a classic rock station. Alex changed it. He had only been listening to Toto for a second. He changed it to Soul FM. The song I'll Make Love To You by Boyz II Men was playing. They all seemed to be fine with that.

They drove through Willowfield. Alex still had the 9mm from his last job with Looney Loc. They arrived at a corner with a bus stop. There were a few drug dealers posted up there. "Let's go check these fools." Larry said. He cocked his pistol.

Alex shook his head. "Wait here. This should be quick."

Alex got out of the car and approached the dealers. "Que pasa? We got that grade A shit." One of them said.

Alex demanded, "Who supplied you? Where did you get the shit?"

The dealer sized him up and scoffed. "Hey, fuck you cabron. If you were a cop you'd have the cuffs out already."

Alex stepped closer "I'm not a cop. But you need to start talking. Otherwise a cop will be the least of your problems."

One of the dealers pulled out a knife. Alex pulled his gun out from the under his shirt. He fired twice. He shot him twice in the leg. The dealer screamed and fell clutching his wound. The other dealer, his friend pulled out a .357. Alex fired three shots and nailed him in the chest. He fell and Alex shot him one more time. This time in the head.

"Who gave you the fuckin coke? You get smart with me and I'll put a hot slug in your head."

The ese groaned. "The Mara Salvadorians! I was selling it for them! I don't know nothing else!"

Alex kept the smoking 9mm on him. "Where?"

"Glen Park. Just chill! They stay at a crash pad. That's all I know!"

Alex considered shooting him again but decided to let him have the benefit of the doubt. "They got it from some gang called the Mara Salvadorians. Over in Glen Park. You ever heard of them?" He asked as he got back in the car.

Snowman nodded. "New kids on the block. Mara Salvadorian Psychos. They're pissed Looney had killed two of them. Central American gang trying to make a name for themselves. They're real friendly with the Aztecas. They got a strong beef with the Vagos. Them and the Aztecas are the biggest gangs in Los Santos. Just six years ago, the Vagos ran the Mexican rackets but that's changed now. The Vagos only own a few blocks in East Los Santos. Things have changed around here."

Looney looked out the window. "Yeah. Glen Park used to be Ballas turf before. Now its all Mexicans. They hate black people and we hate them. That's how it is." He said flatly.

Alex could see a lot of gang members hanging around as he entered East Los Santos. Larry warned, "Watch your back when you see them Alex. They don't fight fair. They're all about catching you off guard. If they aint using gats, they usually have a machete down their pants."

Alex got out of the car.

He reloaded his pistol. "You coming ladies?" Larry got out, with his pistol drawn as did the other two. Larry told Alex, "Pop the trunk. I bet you haven't done that yet. A little something for ya."

Alex did and he saw what was in the trunk. It was a Mac-10. "That's what we call the bug spray for Grove Street, Aztecas, and the Mara Salvadorians." Looney commented.

Alex stood out front. "All right, cuz. You go in through the back. We're gonna jam em from the front. We'll find out one way or another."

Alex went around the side of the gang house while Snowman, Looney, Larry went to the porch. He found the back door. He opened it. It lead him through the kitchen. Suddenly he heard the sound of gunshots both inside and outside. He went through the kitchen. He came through the door and saw a group of Mara gang members firing at Looney, and Snowman. Larry had managed to get himself some cover behind a love seat inside the house.

Snowman and Looney were still on the porch taking cover on either side of the open door. They were all using blind fire. Two El Salvadorians were already dead. They had had been shot before he got inside.

Larry was still ducked behind the love seat. Her fired around the top. An Ese was hit by his rounds. Alex looked around and saw a brick of coke on the table. He saw more coke in neat lines near it. He saw coke on the counter as well. "¡Tome la mano!"

(Take his hand!)

A Mara gang member ran up with a machete out toward the couch where Larry was. Alex charged and fired. A round tore into the ese's back. He fired two more and they hit him in the shoulder blade. He fired a fourth round and hit him in the back. He died instantly as the spinal cord was severed.

"Pinche Ballas! Kill those fuckin mayates!" They yelled. They turned their guns toward Alex as he was their new threat. They fired upon him. He dove back into the kitchen but not before catching a round in the leg.

"Shit!" Alex yelled as he hit the ground. He could hear crashing in the living room.

He scooted into cover behind the wall. He returned fire from cover. Snowman and Looney were locked in a gun battle with the Mara Salvadorian Psychos. Looney had killed two while Snowman dropped one. "Grapevine avenue motherfucka! Better recognize!" Snowman yelled.

Alex fired three shots at an ese. Two of them hit him in the neck. The other round missed and hit the wall. Alex was struck in the arm by a round and grazed on the side of his leg near the knee. Larry discharged his 9mm like crazy. He took down two ese's. "¡Esto es mi casa usted pensamientos! ¡Está capucha equivocada!" One of them yelled.

(This is my house you pansies! You're in the wrong hood!)

Larry was hit twice in the side from a Beretta. Snowman emptied the last six rounds from his gun into the ese who did it. He reloaded and said, "Looney andme are gonna check the rooms! Motherfucka swouldn't just have kilos laying around!"

More gunfire sounded as the two Ballas ran to the bedrooms. Bullets shattered the front room window and hit the stereos. Bullets also hit the TV. Three, four more members of the Mara Salvadorian Psycho. They were coming in to back up their homies. Larry squeezed the trigger, emptying his clip at the front door. One of the Psychos fell back as his blood smeared against the door frame. Alex opened fire with the Mac-10.

He sprayed the rounds at the gang members outside. Alex hit two of them. One was killed the other wounded. Loonney and Snowman burst from the bedroom. "We got us a kilo! We gotta get outta here!"

Alex and them got outside. The gang fight had alerted the Vagos who were also engaged in a gunfight with some Mara Psychos.

Snowman broke into a van that was parked in the driveway. "Holy shit! hey got a lot of shit back here! VCR's TV's, Stereos! We can get some money from Leo at his lockup. He's in the Financial District. Let's roll! You watch our backs!" Looney got in the front seat. Alex sprayed his rounds at some attacking thugs. He dropped three of them. There were gunfire exchange between Vagos and Psychos.

Alex's Mac-10 went dry. "Hey! I'm outta shells!"

Larry stayed in the house firing from on the porch. The goon he had wounded had fallen off the porch and was rolling in pain. "Glove box" He shouted back.

Larry fired his gun like a wild west showdown. Alex ran for the car. Bullets whizzed past his ears. He got in through the passenger seat of the admiral andopenedit. As he reloaded his weapon, a round shattered the window and glass shards rained on him, cutting his head and cheek. "Fuck! Ahhh!"

He fired at the person. The rounds hit the guy in the neck. He fell as the blood oozed from his wound. Suddenly more glass and debris showered on them as a Psycho fired an Itacha M37 Shotgun. He was the guy who lived there. "Fucking cabron! that's our shit!"

He pointed the Mac-10 and fired through the broken glass. Eleven rounds hit him. He and Larry got in and began driving after the van. A car load of eses in an Oceanic were tailing the van. They were firing on it. Larry stuck his head out the window and fired his 9mm. It hit one of the back seat shooters. Alex drove with one hand and fired the Mac-10 with the other. He hit everybody in the Oceanic. Larry told him, "Go kill that fool! The drivers still alive!"

He was but Alex didn't feel that they had time to stop. "Forget him! He's leaking like a faucet! Besides I hear sirens!"

Alex hit the gas. There was another car chasing the van. Alex pulled up alongside of them. One of the El Salvadorian thugs revealed a Magnum. Larry pointed his 9mm at them. He only had nine shots but he was willing to tose them. Alex pointed the Mac-10 at them. "How many bullets have you got in the cannon?" Larry challenged?"

The ese knew he was beat and put the gun away. "We'll catch you on the rebound. Mara Psychos for life puto!"

Larry flipped them off as they turned off the street.

Alex followed the van until it reached the lockup. It was about another fifteen minute drive. Luckily there wasn't much traffic. They parked the van of stolen goods in the lockup. There was a Caucasian man waiting in a black 94' Comet. "You find out who stole our sugar?"

"No. We didn't. They wouldn't spill the beans so we killed them. We did score a brick though. They had caine all over the crib. I'm sure they got it off of the Angels. We just didn't find out which one sold it to them. We also got some stolen goods from them for our trouble."

The man got out of the car. "Larry boy! Who's this?" He asked nodding toward Alex.

"That's my cousin. He helped us out." He told him.

"Leo MCcoy. That's my name. Off the record, Timothy Green. Leo's my stage name pigs think Leo and Timothy are two different people. They haven't put the pieces together. As long as they don't we're okay."

Alex nodded,. "Alex Eastman. Good to meet you. Looney and Snowman are old friends of mine."

"Well Vice City didn't soften him up at all. He worked for Vercetti." Larry announced.

"No shit? That fuckin dago? I heard he was an asshole!" _You thought right..._

Alex thought to himself. "Yeah. He was." Timothy seemed impressed.

Timothy was smoking a cigar. He had slicked back hair and cold gray eyes. "I may need a good guy. I'll give you a call."

Alex and Larry sat against the wall. Looney and Snowman continued talking to Timothy. Then the car pulled away and they come up with some stacks of cash. "Ya'll did good today. We got a grand each for the goods. We're gonna sit on the coke for a bit. Then we'll sell it. Even one kilo is good pay."

They got back in Alex's car. "All right. Cool. Let's get outta here."

Carl paced back and forth. Kendl was a mess. Sweet was trying to comfort her.

Finally the surgeon came out. He had blood on him. Kendl covered Rico's eyes. "Mrs. Vialpando Johnson?"

Carl approached him. "I'm her brother. She's still dealing with this and she's trying to spare her son, my nephew the details. You talk to me."

The surgeron answered, "Are you family?"

Carl threw his hands up. "You mean aside from being his brother in law? Blood couldn't make us closer. Now c'mon man. Spit it out."

"Cesar was hit in his back, his arm, his shoulder, his thigh, his stomach andhiship. He lost a lot of blood because of the stomach wound. We got most of the bullets out but we need to get the ones out of his back near his shoulder blade. We have to make sure the bullets didn't hit any organs. We've stabalized him for now but he'll need another surgery soon but for now he has to rest. It would be dangerous to operate on him right now after losing so much blood. He flatlined twice. We brought him back."

Carl sighed. "I gave him CPR..."

The man nodded. "That's good. That could be why he hung on until he reached the hospital. I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until after he's had his next surgery. We won't know if he'll make it until we preform the surgery. If all goes well you can see him as soon as possible."

Carl and Sweet argued outside. "I told her this would man! I knew this was gonna happen! She almost lost her life out there!"

Carl shoved him. "Hold up! Cesar is the one shot! By one of his own homies! How are you gonna try and act like it aint no thang?"

Sweet glared. "So what you wanna do Carl? You wanna go kill them? Go ahead. If you need I'll go with you."

Carl thought a moment. "I don't think that would be good. We should waitt a bit." B Dup was outside with them. "Are yo serious? Let's get those motherfuckers! He just shot your brother in law! We need to go spraying at their cribs. Otherwise that's a bitch move."

Carl shook his head. "No. Then we're no better than they are. Hitting a kid that aint had shit to do with us. I aint down with that. Besides, they'll be expecting that. If wait a bit, make em think we're bustas, we catch them slipping and mow em down."

Sweet threw his arms up. "What the hell do we do until then?"

Carl sighed. "I don't know. I guess we try and keep busy until then."

Sweet sighed and closed his eyes but he nodded. "You're right CJ. We keep ourselves busy and our mind off of this. There's always stuff in the hood that needs to be done."

Later on in the week, it was a wednesday. Carl sat on the steps of the Johnson house. He watched the activities around him.

Hookers were walking along, most of them, free agents as Grove Street was not in the pimp game. There were local dealers that had no gang ties, there were street vendors selling CD's bootlegged stuff, movies that they had recorded on Home Of Entertainment Sitcoms. (Hoes.)

Even the latest clothes. There were Ganton dry walll workers, usually middle aged black men, going to work. Everybody was tring to make money.

Grove Street gangsters, for the most part sold weed. Sweet never had any dispute with that an Homeyway. than that but they always tried to keep Sweet and Carl from finding out. Carl stood up and approached a GS gangster. "Hey what's up homie? You got any smoke on you?"

The Grove Street gangster looked puzzled. "You don't smoke, do you CJ? You talking about weed right?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah. I'm talking about bud. That better be the only thing on the menu too, playa."

The GSF member looked guilty but said, "Yeah for sho. How much you need? Are you selling it?"

Carl replied, "No. I need something to help me chill. It aint caine. Let me get a dub."

Carl handed him twenty bucks but the thug said, "Naw. No charge. Johnson family always got love. I'm sorry about your brother."

CJ, for just a moment thought about Brian but he was talking about Cesar. "Thanks man."

Carl went in the house and rolled a blunt. He lit it up. He took a hit. It was strong shit. He turned on the TV. The movie Sambo was showing previews. It was his most recent movie made af

It was yet another Jack Howitzer movie released in the late eighties. In this movie, he painted himself up as a black man, so that he could fight in the 92nd colored division in the Italy campaign of World War 2. This was a movie that Howitzer had worked on after Special Needs Cop but was never released due to his arrest. The movie had been finished but Howitzer had never gotten a chance to announce the release.

Tim :"I'm ready to fight tyranny! Kill Hitler. All right! Whoo!"

Black soldier: "Wait a minute. I know this guy. He fought in the Pacific too. He pretended to be a Navajo Indian so he could fight alongside the code talkers! Do you really think they still wear feathers?"

Tim: "You cant prove that! That's fuckin bullshit! I had nothing to do with the Solomon Islands!"

Black Soldier: "How did you know about the Solomon Islands then?"

Tim: "Uhhhhh...I...uh...read about it in the Bible. Yeah. That's the son of a King."

Wandering Hands: "Tim. Remember me? We brothers in arms. We fought many battle. We fire gun, lots ofpeople on fire. Burn like barbecue. Yum."

Tim: "Hey! Its my old buddy from the Pacific! How goes the war?"

Wandering Hands: "Many soldiers call me salvage. So I shoot them andcause flamthrower go boom. They burn many time. They smell like burnt cattle. Yum."

Tim: What are you doing here?"

Wandering Hands: "Come here to help Tim fight battle. Ho Chi also here."

Ho Chi: "I fight in Pacific for revenge on Japanese. They kill my family in Manchuria."

Black Soldier: "That doesn't matter. You just got black face on! This aint a minstrel show! We're supposed to believe you're black when you don't have brown eyes?"

Tim: "Uhhh...Those white devils raped my mother!"

Black soldier: "Come on, man! Nobody's gonna buy it! Any fool can see you are a white boy in black face."

The White Lieutenant, Lt. Almond approached them. "Boy, what is your name?"

Tim replied, "Sambo, sir."

Almond: "Well get your black ass into foremation! I could be out there killin' Krauts but I gotta babysit a buncha lazy Negroes!"

Tim: "What did you say sir?"

Almond: "Don't question my authority boy! I'll court marshall you and have you sent back to the Congo, Toby!"

Tim: "Sir, I don't undestand why you're mad, sir! Falling in!"

Almond: "Damn it boy! Look at me! Didn't your mama to look at white men when they talk to you?"

Sweet cleared his throat. "So, you smoke weed now?"

Carl looked at him. "Relax, nigga. Its just weed!"

Sweet replied, "Well either puff or pass motherfucka!"

Carl handed it to him. "You go ahead finish this. I'm gonna go for a walk."

He blew the smoke out. Carlwalked down the street. His cell rang. "Hi, where the hell have you been? I have been baby sitting these two British nut jobs. I try to quit the coke and these guys just keep getting me to do lines. Oh and your client is recieving death threats!"

Ken Rosenberg and he sounded frantic.

Carl didn't see where this was going. "Madd Dogg? Who's making the calls?"

"I don't know! It coukld be any number of assholes he had problems with! He had a problem with the Vice City Players. He also had a problem with Money Bagz." Vice City Playerz were an old school rap group from the late eighties that had recently insulted Madd Dogg on a radio interview. They were washed up and Madd Dogg was retired as of his last album being released in 1994. He was now starring in TV sitcoms, taking acting jobs. He was also a producer now.

CJ sighed. "All right man. Slow your roll. Where are you?"

Rosenberg replied, "The mansion! We gotta protect Madd Dogg! Plus we have new talent! Just get here!"

Carl needed to find a cab since he was a bit away from the house.

Carl saw a Stallion pull into a drive thru at Cluckin Bell. It had gold rims too. The car was still waiting in line. The song Poison by Bel Biv Devoe was playing. Actually it was blasting. _Damn! That's a hell of a stereo system! This fools a high roller..._

Carl opened the passenger door and had his 9mm pointed in the guys face. "Turn that shit down!"

The man said, "Man, what the fuck do you want?"

Carl answered sharply, "You know what the fuck I want, nigga! I want your daytons and your stereo system. Since the'yre sold seperatley I'll take this ride too. And I'll take a Snack N Crack sandwhich with jojos!"

The guy was surprised at the last part. "What?"

Carl cocked the hammer back and said, "Nigga, order my motherfuckin food!"

The car pulled to the drive thru speaker."Yeah, let me get a Cluckin Bucket, three chicken and cheese soft tacos, a Medium Hepsi, Buritto Gutbuster, a Snack N Crack sandwich."

Carl pressed the gun up to his head. "Motherfucka I said with fries!"

The guy stuck his head back out. "Make that a Snack N Crack with jojos!"

They were given the total and told to pull up to the window. "You just almost made me shoot your stupid ass over nothing!" CJ told him.

"Come on man! We're supposed to be brothers!" The guy said.

Car replied, "You getting smart?" The guy's two way pager went off. "Oh, you're a player huh? Give that shit! Take that jewelry off too. Hey, better me than the fuckin cops."

Carl took his chain, his watch, and his damond ring. "Now pull up the widow like everythings cool and I'll let you go."

The driver paid for the food. Then CJordered him to drive around the corner. Carl shoved him out of the ride and took his Snack N Crack and jojos then tossed the food to him."

"I thought you said, you'd let me go!"

Carl slyly answered, "Yeah, I'm letting you go, not the car!" CJ sped down the streets. CJ switched the radio station. He went to Beatbox FM. The song O.P.P. by Naughty By Nature was playing. Carl turned the radio up. The song ended and a Weazel News update came on.

"_Elena Barbinova, live at the scene of yet another gang shooting in the East Los Santos area, this time in the Glen Park area. Shots were fired and four males forced their way into a house and began exchanging gunfire with members of the Latino gang, The Mara Psychos. During the shooting, a trio of Vagosalso contributed to the violence. Now there are at least a dozen dead more are wounded. Police are looking for the suspects who are still at large. They were described as three African American males dressed in purple, which leads to the assumption they were affiliated with the Ballas. Eyewitnesses say that they were accompanied by another man, looking to be in his twenties. He is thought to be Native American, but likely Samoan since he didn't wear feathers. All we know is, he's not white. If you have any information regarding the shooting, please call our hotline at We Tips. Elena Barbinova. Weazel News"_

CJ shook his head. He wasn't on good terms with the Ballas but even he had to admit, that was pretty ignorant. Unfortunatley, Weazel was the main news channel in America. It was hard to watch the news and not hear some right wing garbage. Carl was in Vinewood now. He was nearly there. He drove by a group of bikers. Angels of Death. They were being hassled by the police, being patted down for drugs.

"I'm not a criminal! I'm just not a conformist!" One of them shouted. Carl drove past. One of them was staring at him. Mean mugging him. _The fuck is that punk looking at? I bet he can't even scrap without his homies. Least I can hold my own..._Carl had taken different types of fighting styles at various gyms in San Andreas. It was a great way to stay in shape.

CJ and the Grove Street as a whole, were on bad terms with the Angels of Death. In fact, that was how he busted his cherry when it came to pulling the trigger...

_1987_

_Street Gangs Vs Biker Gangs_

Carl and Brian were driving to a biker bar downtown. hey were going to teach the Angels of Death not to sell coke in Idlewood. Carl was driving. Ryder and Big Bear were coming with. They wanted to make sure they went through with the final stage of initiation. Ryder lit up a blunt. "Yeeeeaaaaah. Hey CJ. You ready to put in work? Time to do some dirt nigga. You too Brian. Here hit this, g." Ryder passed the blunt after inhaling a big hit. Brian took a toke too. Brian passed it to Big Bear. After B Dup was through he passed it to CJ. "Hey man, I gotta drive!" Carl told him.

Ryder took the weed and said, "Don't be a little buster, nigga. I drive better than you and I'm high all the time."

Carl peered back. "What you got against my driving?"

"You drive like an old lady, fool! I can get out and walk faster than this! Damn!"

Big Bear had been passed the blunt and after he took a hit, he said, "Damn, Ryder...Where'd you get this? This aintno kind of Bud I smoked before!"

Ryder laughed. "Yeeeeaaahh. I got this from D Dup. Helaced it with blow so it fucks you up but it keeps you up too."

CJ told them, "Hey chill on the weed! We got a job to do."

Ryder laughed again. "Naw, you got a job. We're just here for the show."

Big Bear declined more weed. "Fuck that. Why should they have all the fun?" He put on a black mask and passed one each to CJ and Brian. Big Bear had a .357 Magnum. Carl and Brian had regular pistols. They went near the entrancee of the bar called Hogs. "Who are we looking for in particular?" Brian asked.

"This Angel named Ark. He's the one Sweet's beefing with. I know what he looks like. Don't worry about it. I know what he looks like."

They burst into the bar. There were bikers and their girlfriends in the bar. There were also regular people there but the place was a seedy place. They all stared at the masked Grove Street gang members. "All right, this aint a robbery! I wouldn't rob this shit hole anyway. We're here for Ark. Which one of ya'll is Ark? Bitch, don't fuckin move!" Big Bear screamed and pointed his Magnum at a redhead. Carl and Brian kept the guns trained on the othe bikers, making sure nobody made a move.

OOne of the bikers, a big white guy with a beard anda black shirt with a confederate flag on it stood up. "Son, you better not point that gun at anybody you don't plan to shoot." Big Bear stood for just a second and then pointed the cannon at his chest andpulled the trigger. The big man was dead before he hit the ground as the shot came out of his back.

CJ noticed another biker reaching for a gun. He fired a .22 pistol. CJ was hit in the side butyt he grabbed a bar stool and heaved it at the guy. The man moved but it was enough of a distraction that allowed Brian to squeeze off three shots. He hit the Angel in the chest. The man staggered and fell from the gunshot wounds. Carl turned his gun on one of the women who was screaming. "Shut up!"

She continued to scream until CJ pulled the trigger. He shot her bartender fired his shotgun. Beer mugs and bottles expolded in a shower of glass. Big Bear managed to fire a sht and nailed the bartender in the arl. He staggered and dropped the shotgun. The other bikers, who didn't have guns, came at them with knives and other melee weapons. Brian fired hitting two bikers. He began to empty his gun at them. Onee of them, who had an army knife was making a run for the door but as he mgot through, he caught three slugs in the back.

CJ saw one of the bikers fire a .22 and run into the bathroom. That made no sense as to why he would go inj there unless...

He was Ark and he was trying to get out through the bathroom window. Carl chased him in there. Ark fired at him as he hopped out of the window. His eyes showed that he was iced out of his mind. One of the rouns grazed CJ.

CJ squeezed off five shots until his gun went empty. Four out of five rounds hit the biker. The last round hit the window causing glass to rain on him. CJhopped out the window. "You won't be selling coke around our way anymore asshole!" Carl gave him a kick to the head.

The man was still alive buut barely. He was bleeding badly and it was likely that he wouldn't survive. Carl heard Big Bearr yell to him, "Come on! Let's get outta here before the police get here!" CJ ran around the side of the bar. He waited for Brian and Big Bear. A wounded biker who had managed to escape the bar was limping toward the street. Ryder was smoking a spliff. He got back in the car and came out with a sawed off shotgun. He fired and the blast sent the biker flying back. He lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

They all piled into the car. A biker fired a .45 at them. The bullets went through the wind shield and a slug caught Big Bear in the arm. Brian fired his 9mm out of the window. Ryder hit the gas. "So did you get him?" Ryder asked.

Carl nodded. "Yeah. He's dead. He damn sure aint gonna try andsell aroundthe hood anymore. I doubt they'll come around South Central."

Ryder looked at them. "You and Bear are bleeding, nigga. Bleeding all over my fuckin car! We're gonna stop at my crib get you all cleaned up. I got some spare clothes ya'll can use."

_1998_

On the way to the mansion, C.J. stocked up on guns at Ammu Nation.

Carl arrived at Madd Dogg'smansion. He went into the house. He found Rosenburg who was snorting a line of coke. "Hey, man, what the fuck are you doing? You got me to come all the way to this side of town and you're snorting half of Colombia?"

Ken saw him. "Carl, you're here! Fuckin amazing! Madd Dogg needs to get to a film studio. The big man decided the rap game was getting old so now he figurd he'll try his hand at acting. Until of course, Money Bagz and the Vice City Playerz, decided to call him washed up."

CJ shrugged. "So? He aint put out an album in four years. What difference does it make what some wannabe assholes say?"

Madd Dogg came into the room. "CJ! What's up dawg. I know Ken told you about them old bitches right? Well I'm pulling myself outta retirement."

Ken said, "We're possibly looking at the beggining of another fued between the East and West Coast! We thought that bullshit was over! We don't need a repeat of the last two years, believe me!"

Maccer and Kent Paul were also there. Maccer finished Ken's unfinished line of coke. "Rosie, how come I can't make a comeback? I got more talent than most of those twats in Vinewood. The Gurney Chimps needs to make a comeback!"

Rosenberg put an arm around CJ. "Look, Madd Dogg is looking at some young blood. Some new talent. This group from South Central he wanted to put into the rap game. Pioneers of gangster rap. Another group. Madd Doggneeds to produce these guys. He can make them famous while also holding the group together, okay. But he can't do that with a toe tag!"

"So what you want me to do? I'm just the manager!"

Carl asked.

Madd Dogg said, "Come on, man. I'll pay you for this. These are some youth that grew up like I did. They hustled, they lived in the street too. They need to tell the story of the hood. What's more is they rhyme good. Like us old school gangsta rappers. They aint New Jacks at all. They rhyme like Dre, or Snoop, or even Cube. You gotta help me on this one fam."

CJ sighed. "All right. Cmon. Let's go." They walked outside and Ken, Kent Paul, Madd Dogg, and Maccer all got in the limo. Since Kent Paul was sober, he drove. Carl got in the Stallion he jacked earlier. He got some guns from his trunk. An AK-74, and a Tec 9. He set the weapons in the front seat. He turned the station to Radio Los Santos. He began to follow the limo out of the driveway and they headed down the hill past the Vinewood sign. Carl saw an orange Landstalker sped after the limo and opened fire. The rounds went through the back wildshield.

Carl sprayed his Tec 9 at the vehicle. The rounds hit the guy in the backseat. He killed one of them. They continued to fire, trying to pull up to the side of the Limo where Madd Dogg was. Carl pit manuevered the vehicle and his car was by by a few shells andthree rounds went through the backseat. Another round grazed his arm. "Fuck!" Carl shouted! _Damn! I'm risking my narrow black ass for a papper who aint even rapping anymore. Aint this a bitch?_CJ thought as he drove with one hand and fired the Tec 9 with the other. Anotherr vehicle was chasing Madd Dogg's Stretch limo.

It was an 89' Washington. They opened fire as well. Carl emptied what remained of the Tec 9 at the car. He hit the driver and wounded him but didn't kill him. He kept the foot on the peadal as they were going on a straight road down Vinewood Boulevard. He opened up again, and shattered the windows and the windshield of the Washington. The rounds killed the driver. The car carashed into a stop sign.

Carl fired at the Landstalker shooting his own window out. He sprayed the vehicle with rounds. He hit another back seat shooter. "Fuck Madd Dogg! We aint got no love for him!"

Carl switched driving and shooting hands ast he Landstalker tried to pull to the other side to ambush the Stretch. Carlsprayed back at them as they tried to get around him. He sprayd as much of the car as he could, aiming at the entire car. The driver was hit again and the vehicle began to catch on fire.

Finally he got Madd Dogg to the film studio safely. Carl got out of the ride with his AK-74 out. He aimed at a red 93' Emporer. The car turned around and drove away. The bodyguards, armed with MP5's, escorted CJ and Madd Dogg into the studio.

"CJ, good looking baby. You got me here in one piece."

"I'm fuckin jacked on Adrenaline, man! I could use a line and a stripper with great tits!" Maccer exclaimed. Kent Paul put his hand on his face.

"This is a business place,, you stupid cunt. You can't play rub the chub here, guv." Kent Paul told him sharply.

Rosenberg cried out, "I nearly shat myself back there! But I'm alive! Fuckin amazing!"

Madd Dogg introduced Carl to a rap group. The South Central Hoo Ridas CJ, these are my boys. They aint got their fifteen minutes yet but they are working on their debut album. This is, Roach, Spliff Dogg, Droolious Skeezer, and Mr. McFlow. One of the best groups in the gangsta rap business, ya heard?"

Roach wore a purple Los Santos Dribblers jersey. He had his hair in twists under a blue hat. He had a white shirt on under the jersey. He wore blue sneakers, likely from Binco. He had a tattoo on his arm that said Front Yard Ballas on his arm. "Yeah, I know this nigga. Ran away from the hood to the East Coast." Carl tried to get in his face and Roach didn't back down but Spliff Dogg got in the way of both of them.

"Hey, its cool guys. I'm Seville Boulevard Families. We put that beef shit aside in here. We just gotta have one of each to give it that Los Santos flavor. So both of you chill out!'"

Madd Dogg replied, "Yeah...Anyway, CJ, this is their producer, my bustiness partner. Sugar Bishop. Head of Coldhearted Records. He's also down with the OGF." Carl looked at the other rappers. Spliff Dog was wearing a green plaid button up over a lime green T. He also had black jeans on. He wore a green hat tilted sideways. Mr. McFlow had a medium sized afro. He had an afro pick in his hair. He wore a black T shirt with the shape of the African continent. Last was Droolious Skeezer, who wore a headband. He also had a maroon shirt on that said West Coast on it.

Sugar was a big bald black guy with light brown skin. He wore shades and a gold necklace over a black tux and red shirt underneath it. He looked like he got it at Victim or Perseus, a new store that had opened up a couple of years ago in San Andreas. "So how long have ya'll been rappin?"

Droolious Skeezer answered, "We've been at it since 93' partna. We just aint made it yet. We been on three of Mad Dogg's singles though. I'll tell you that."

Roach stood up. "Yeah. We don' let motherfuckas call us new jacks either just cause we got our start later. I aint rappin about no playboy shit. I aint gonna rap about jewelry, or my money. I rap about life on the streets. Every aspect of it. The guns, the drugs, and the shit that needs to change."

Mr. McFlow began using the afro pick and brushed his hair. "We rap about racism a lot too. Our old manager got scared into quitting by Money Bagz."

CJ replied, "So you need a new manager? Fuck it, I'm down!"

Sugar approached him. "Cool. Cause people out there better recognize that the East Coast have started Hip Hop but we made it good. I aint about to let that faggot ass nigga from Dirty Boy Records scare me. He's all flash money and talk. I doubt if it was him that tried to kill Madd Dogg."

Carl looked at all of them while Madd Dogg and Ken talked to Sugar. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Sweet. "CJ we got a problem. Those punk ass Mexicans. They got Kendl. They kidnapped her."

Carl couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The Varrrio Aztecas? Shit! Is Cesar still alive?"

Swet told him sharply, "Just meet at Emmet's. I'll fill you in when you get here!"

Meanwhile Alex was hanging out at the apartment watching TV. He was watching The Sindacos. They had been a big Liberty City Family but the Leone family was gaining ground on them. A Sindacco family mafioso wrote the show and changed the events so as not to be a rat. Tony Sindacco was seeing his therapist for he first time.

Dr. Lowesten: "So tell me about your mother. What was she like?"

Tony: "What are you a wise guy? You got some freakin nerve asking me that! I put that bitch ina nursing home down south! That's right, down south at Shady Acres! So she aint my resposibility anymore!"

Dr. Lowenstein: "Okay...moving on...Let's talk about your incident at the Italian Resteraunt in Atlantic City."

Tony: "What? Nothing to tell. Just some small bullshit. othing major."

Tony flashes back to that incident.

Tony is sitting there eating his spaghetti dinner when he notices a man eating across the resteraunt. He had set his napkin on his lap. Tony got up and went over to the guy.

Tony: "You know that's suppsed to be tied to your front, not on your lap, eh chief?"

Man: "What is?"

Tony: "Your napkin."

Man: "If I put it on my chest it looks like a bib."

Tony: "If you eat Italian food, you eat it right."

Man: "I'm not Italian."

Tony: "What are you? A fuckin smart ass? You like to eat Italian?"

He slams the guy's head toward the plate. Then he ties the napkin around his neck, attempting to strange him with it. Tony then forces the food down his throat.

He slams the man's head again. Tony's Nephew comes up to stop him.

Nephew: "Uncle Ton! Is that blood or tomato sauce?"

Tony: "I think its a touchof both."

Announcer: "We'll be right back with the Sindaccos. If you like overweight hair tempered stereotypes, this show is for you."

Alex's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Timothy Green. AKA Leo. "Alex, I have some work for ya if you need it. Satiago and Looney both said you were good with guns. I could use somebody like that. A good gun. After all, we both were ripped off by those Biker dip shits. We have a mutual business interest. Drop by my spot over at Club Aries off of Sunrise Avenue."

Alex was curious. "We about to find out who did it?"

Timothy replied, "This is a conversation better in person."

To be continued...

_So that's all for this chapter. I hope u liked this chapter, and enjoyed the ride. Like I said before, I'm gonna be involving GTA IV cntent later but for now this takes place in 1998. I am doing the flashback thing so that a story entitled San Andreas Stories gives you both pre San Andreas and post San Andreas stories. That's why I'm not doing all the stuff involving Brian at once. I'm still working up to his death scene and just who killed them. In case you didn't know, the Mara Psychos are based on the real life MS-13._

_The Corner Hustlers are based on the Hoover Criminals, formerly known as the Hoover Crips. How did you like my Mickey D's parody? By the way, the Ballas and OFG gangs will have more than just a few sets. Later on there will be a truce between the gangs. The South Central Hoo Ridas are a parody of NWA, Bone Thugs N Harmony and Westside Conection. Money Bagz is a refference to P Diddy._

_Also, the Vice City Playerz are based on 2 Live Crew. The statement by Kent Paul "We don't need a repeat of the last two years." Is a reference to the rap fueds with Biggie and Tupac, Tupac dying in 96' and Biggie in 97'. Also Sugar Bishop is meant to be a parody of Suge Knight._

_Lastly, Sambo was a Rambo parody in which Howitzer wears black face to be a part of the 92 division of the black soldiers of the U.S. Army. Reasons why he does this is currently unknown._

_& the Sindaccos was a convient parody of the Sopranos HBO series._

_The OC's Looney is based on O Dog from Menace II Soceity, who is also in my Laugh Now Cry Later fanfic. So he is embodied by Larenz Tate. & Snowman, is Ice Cube but with a different name than Big C. He is meant to have the look of Doughboy from Boyz N The Hood. Withe jherri curls and all._

_The Los Santos Dribblers had the color green and red in San Andreas but according to the wikia site, they were based on the , many Grape Street Crip gangsters wear the Lakers jerseys so for Grove Street to wear it would not be accurate at all. Besides team jerseys change over time. _

_Anyway tell me what u think! Leave details!_

_A.S._


	4. Getting down to Business

**Hey people, I see this aint taking off like I hoped it would but there is still time for it to get some feedback. I just hope I get it as time goes on and this story goes further. Anyway I hope you all like this.**

**I'm gonna keep at it. Sometimes art isn't recognized properly right away. So if ya'll ain'treviewing its all good. I just hope u do eventually. Despite bing in 1998, and prior to GTAIV, the same friend activities will be done **

**on the characters downtime. Cause I'm trying to make a better more realistic version closer to the stuff done in GTA IV. I'm just getting the shit out there before the timeline moves to 2008. **

**Also, while you may remember that certain are of San Andreas are small, I am making them more detailed. So Grove Street and everybody will still be there and all the landmarks but with more turf. **

**I will name as many streets as possible. Cause rock star was not accurate with the settings. The Griffith observatory is not near LAX, its near the Hollywood sign. And Santa Monica istothe West not the south. So in this, I'll have to fix some of the laziness of the game makers. Its my city, I gottta do it. BTW Timmy Green is the true name of Leo McCoy, he just made up Leo as an alias so his drug empire wouldn't be connected to him. If this were a movie, Steve Buescemi would play him. As for the character Stubby, real person. Picture Kevin Smith but much fatter. That's saying something aint it?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy ppl!**

Carl sped through the streets of Los Santos. Sweet had told him to meet him at Emmets. Kendl had been kidnapped by the Varrio Aztecas. Carl finaly got to Emmet's place in Willowfield. CJ got out of the car. "What's going on Sweet? What happened?" Sweet had blood on the side of his face.

Sweet replied, "Some Mexicans carjacked me and took Kendl. They're in my car. They just drove east. We gotta find her!" Sweet got in the car. He was holding a Tec 9. CJ sped down the street. He decided to drive to East Los Santos. Normally, the main hood the Aztecas stayed in were El Corona andLittleMexico but now they had spread across Los Santos, after Carl had helped Cesar get his neighborhood back.

Now the Vagos didn't have much turf left. They had part of Glen Park but were always under attack by the Mara Psychos, who were allies of the Aztecas. Cesar was a big reason for the Aztecas getting bigger but his gang had turned their back on him for dating Kendl. Now he and his wife were being forced to suffer for it.

"Is Cesar all right? You gotta tell me what's happening!" Carl told Sweet.

Sweet replied, "He survived the surgery. He's in a coma though. We don't know how long he'll be like that but the doctors said that they doubted it would be a life long coma. He could wake iup in a few days, he could wake up in a few years."

They arrived in Los Flores in East L.S.

Sweet saw a dealer standing on the corner near a flight of stairs. "That motherfucker sells around the neighborhood, CJ. He should know where my car is. If anybody knows or saw anything, its him."

Carl got out of the car. The dealer asked, "What you need homie? Spped, coke, mota, x, what? What you want? I'm your walking drug store, ese."

CJ declined. "I'm looking for an 89' Greenwood. Gray. Have you seen it or where it went?"

The dealer gave him a suspicious look. "What are you a cop, holmes? This is entrapment!" Carll shook his head. "Naw, I aint a cop, motherfucker. Just tell me where they're at so I can be on my way."

The dealer flipped him off. "Fuck you, pendeojo. I aint a rat."

He started to walk away but Carl grabbed him by his white hoody. CJ punched him in the face. He punched the guy again, with a right hook. The dealer shoved him off and hit him back.. His left fist caught Carl in the jaw. The dealer hit him with a jab to the stomach. "¡Jodió con el chavo equivocado, el tonto!" He cursed in Spanish.

He tried to Carl in the ribs but CJ caught his leg and held it while he used his other fist to punch him, repeatedly. He busted the dealers lip and he heard the sound of cartilage as he broke his nose.

He punched him again and again. After the seventh punch, the dealer wasn't putting up much of a fight.

He flipped the dealer to the ground. Carl kicked him in the ribs while he was down. "Where's the car, huh? Tell me, you fuckin punk!"

He kicked the dealer in the head. His head was now bleeding. The dealer tried to pull out a Smith & Wesson on him but Carl took the revolver and began pistol whipping him. "I can't tell you shit! The Aztecas will kill me!" The dealer exclaimed.

Carl pointed the gun to his head. "Kill you? Nigga, I'll kill you! You'd better start talking fast cause those bitches got my sister. You got till the count of three or I'm washing your mouth out with bullets.

"Fine...but you didn't hear it from me, man. I gotta give them a cut to even sell sling around here. The car went over by the Rica Garden Projects. That's all I know, man! Its just down the block. Don't kill me amigo. I got a wife and a kid to feed, I got a girlfriend on the side..."

Carl replied, "Shut up! Here's your piece." CJ ejected the bullets from the

chamber letting them spill onto the ground. He tossed the pistol nearby on the sidewalk. CJ got back into the car and he began to drive up the street. "That was brutal. He spill the beans?" Sweet asked. Carl answered, "Yeah. Just a couple of blocks away. That dealer pays them tribute."

Carl pulled up and andparked. He saw the car parked on a sidewalk in front of the flats. "Grove bitches ain't cool around here!" One of the Aztecas, wearing a white T shirt, shades and khakis said. Carl responded with sarcasm, "Oh yeah? How about Grove Street O.G.'s?"

He pulled his Walther P99 out and fired three shots. The ese staggered holding his bleeding chest. he tried to regain balance but Carl put another slug in his head.

Three Aztecas came running, cocking their pistols. Sweet fired his Tec 9. The three gang members fell in a storm of rounds. One of them was still alive, twitching. Carl fired his handgun andhestopped twitching. A gang member came through his house, cocking a shotgun as he came through the screen door. Sweet sprayed the Tec at him and hit him with some rounds. The goon stumbled and dropped the shotgun. Sweet let him have another burst.

The rounds let out a thickening _Thwack_

The rounds took out a big chunk of his scalp. His head leaked blood as he hit the ground. Soon it was a puddle.

Sweet was hit twice by a 9mm from a gang banger who popped out of his own screen door just to fire and then go back into cover again. Sweet emptied the Tec 9 at the guy in the screen door Blood splattered onto the screen. The guy fell dead in his own doorway.

One of the ese's fired a Mac-10 from the 2nd floor by the balcony. The rounds hit CJ in the chest. Carl fell back as they hit him. It had damn near knocked him out but he was okay since had had a bullet proof vest. CJ ran back to the Stallion. He grabbed the AK-74 from the Stallion. The rounds from the Mac-10 showered the car. The windows shattered and rounds went through the windshield. Some rounds hit Carl in the abdomen. He had been shot four times. One of the rounds had pierced his shoulder.

Carl stood up and fired, hitting the guy with the 9mm who had just shot him. The rounds hit him in the head peeling back his scalp. Sweet reloaded his Tec 9, taking cover near a Muhhamad Ali barbecue grill. Sweet was hit by a few of the many rounds that were bouncing off of the grill. Three rounds pierced his side. Carl saw that the goon with the Mac-10 was the one responsible. "Hey, that's my brother bitch!" CJ yelled and opened fire on the thug. The rounds slammed into his chest.

The white shirt the esewas wearing was red with blood. Carl and Sweet tried the door where the Azteca ad died. They searched the house. They could hear whimpering. Carl ran to the back room. He fired at one of them, hitting him in the face at close blank range. CJ turned it to the other one and squeezed the trigger. The rounds hit the ese before he could fire his SMG. The rounds sent him falling back agaist the wall.

Carl untied Kendl. "Sis, are you okay?" He asked, worried out of his fucking mind.

"Yeah...I'm cool. Let's just get outta here."

Kendl grabbed Sweet's car keys.

Carl looked at the Stallion. "Motherfucker! I liked this car! Those bitches flattened the tires!"

"Fuck, that Carl. We're taking my car, remember?" Sweet reminded him.

He started it up and they both got in. Kendlwasin the front. Pow! Pow! Pow! Bullets went through the back windshield. Carl put the car in reverse and backed out into the street. Carl saw a woman holding a handgun. Sweet rolled down the window andfired his Tec9. The rounds had her gyrating like dancers at a rave. She fell to the ground, bleeding from chest and stomach wounds.

Carl sped down the street. "Kendl, what the fuck was that? Why did they kidnap you?"

Kendl replied, "Isn't it obvious? They want to kill Cesar and anybody with anything to do with it."

Carl sighed. "If that's the case why didn't they try and kill Sweet? That's why moms got killed. I can't believe that fat bastard did that after all these years."

Sweet sighed. "I know. People just don't know what loyalty is anymore. Kendl, I'm sorry for all the times I tripped on you and Cesar. I didn't think that he's getting just as much shit from his own people about dating a black girl. I'm sorry. You've always had my blessing too. I just...didn't say but I want you to be happy."

Kendl replied "Thanks Sweet. I know."

"Hey sis. Did those Aztecas kidnap you on Jose's orders?"

Kendl nodded. "He has the most reason to do it."

CJ shook his head. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."Carl got them back to Grove Street.

"Sweet, be sure and look after her. I'm gonna go for a drive." CJ told him.

Two days later...

Meanwhile Alex had been getting back in touch with old friends. There was a party being thrown in the neighborhood. Everybody from 103rd came to the party. Alex was greeting and catching up with people he hadn't seen in ages. Alex exchanged dap with Roach, a long time Front Yard Balla. However, he was in the rap group South Central Hood Ridas.

Alex was glad a party was going on. It was two days after the funeral.

Roach was smoking a blunt. "Oh shit. Is that Alex? What's up man? I aint seen you in years! Eastman brothers in effect!"

"What's going on Roach? Congrats on the record deal." Alex complimented.

"Thanks, g. After you left, me and the group were able to get in on Madd Dogg's last album. For what we did get paid, we made a killing. We even had our own album out in 95' but it didn't get as many sales as it should have. I know you heard that shit about them trying to kill Madd Dogg right? We need security. He's gonna make a comeback but there's too many haters out there."

Alex thought a moment. "Hey, I could always do it. If you need an extra hand."

Roach took a hit off the blunt. He inhaled and then blew smoke out coughing a bit. "I'll have to talk it over with the boys. The producer too. I don't think It'll take much to get them to agree to it."

Looney called to him, "Hey, Roach! Why don't you kick one of those funky rhymes over here? Give us a taste of the new album!"

Roach said, "I'll get at you later, cuz." He took another hit and headed over to the pack of Ballas.

There were at least ten boxes of pizza from the Well Stacked Pizza Company. Alex grabbed a slice of sausage. He grabbed a Sprunk to go with it. He ate and drank. Larry was playing a game of dominoes with some friends. "Heyl, Alex! How's it going, loc?"

Alex nodded as he slapped hands with Looney and Snowman. "Good. Its good to see old faces again. Hey, is that Terrance?"

Terrance was also another member of the Ballas. He had been one crazy motherfucker when he had seen him last. Now he heard that he was reformed. He had actually converted to Islam after a near fatal stabbing in his High School years. He had even gone to Mecca for his Haji after the Muslim students raised money from fund raisers so that they could all go to Mecca during the summer. He had been raised Christian most of his life. He joined the Ballas n Midle School cause he was tired of going to church. He thought that a lot of what the preachers said was wrong

He would later leave Islam for reasons unknown. Yet he had both a coy of the Koran and the Bible. Alex had heard that most recently, he was a political organizer. He was involved in equal rights groups as he believed that he black man in America was still oppressed.

"What's up T?" Alex asked.

Terrance shook his head. "That's not my name. That's my slave name. I go by Saheed Kibwe now."

"Sorry about that." Alex told him.

Larry approached, happy he had just won money fromthe game of Dominoes. "Yo Cross! What's with the hoody! Looking like the grim reaper!"

He had choose an African sounding name when he converted to Islam but because he had both Christian and Muslim principals

they called him him Cross as he did still have the crucifix necklace despite his break from organized religion. "Its cold out here,, brother. You know us black folks aint used to this cold air. We're a tropical people."

Larry snickered. "Then what's your tropical ass doing leaning on the cooler?"

Saheed said, "Keep you fools from drinking this poison." He said with a sincere face.

Larry scoffed. "You better get your east praying ass off of it and pass me a motherfuckin brew!" Larry took a beer. Alex reached for another soda but Larry said, "Man you can't keep drinking sodas! Have a beer!"

Alex figured one beer wouldn't kill him. he took a 40 bottle of Buckingham Malt Liquor. He tilted the 40 back and took a swig. The party went on for a while. Suddenly Alex noticed somebody. Madd Dogg was here! Roach called him over. "Hey Alex! This is Madd Dogg! Madd Dogg, Alex, the most thuggedoutIndian you'll ever find."

Madd Doggslapped hands with him. "What's poppin' playa?"

Roach was already started on another blunt. "So what are you ding in the hood, Mr. Vinewood?"

Madd Doggflippedhim off. "Man, eat a dick. You know I used to run these streets the same as you. Anyway it looks like we'll be releasing your debut album after all, fam!"

"Hey look, my homeboy Alex is interested in that security job. He's cold, man. His parents were some bad asses themselves."

Madd Dogg sized him p andsaid, "Yeah all, right cool. You're hired. See my manager is doing my security but I need somebody to watch over the new boys, ya feel me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Gotta look out for the new talent." Alex agreed.

"They aintnew. They're just as old school as anybody else but they didn't make it right away. They're album is gonna be off the hook. I'm on five of them. I bet you those are the songs that in the top ten." Madd Dogg said.

Some of the people moved the party out on the came over with a half smoked blunt in hand. "Yeah, Roach still got it. I'm buying that album. Soon as it hits stores, nigga."

Madd Dogg said. "Ecusefor a second playa. CJ! What's going on baby!"

Snowman said to Roach, "Just don't forget about the hood, homie. Don't go all Vinewood on us."

Roach took a swig from the 40. He glanced at Madd Dogg to make sure he was out of earshot. "Don't even worry about that, cuz. I aint gonna buy a home out in the hills. The hood made me a man. I might buy my own projects."

Some of the Ballaslaughed at that. "I'm serious. Get central air. Fix things up again. Do some good instead of living in a rich white neighborhood."

Snowman slapped hands, exchanging skin. "My nigga. Sticking around the hood. We could use somebody to hold the black community together." Alex had always liked Snowman. He was a bit like Saheed in his own way. Without the religious aspect but he still cared about his own people. Under the right circumstances, he could have been just as revolutionary as Saheed was now.

Yet he didn't get his wake up call like Saheed. He cared about the hood andthe people but unlike Saheed, he didn't think of long term ideas for it.

"You need to stop calling each other nigga. That's what you need to stop doing." Saheed lectured. Looneyrolled his eyes. What he said next was deliberate.

"Anyways, nigga, there's always some haters out there. Some people you got beef with might try and catchyou slippin' when you're handling your business. Just always be alert on tour."

Roach nodded. "Yeah. You know I got that covered." He revealed the pistol tucked under his belt.

"Yeah, at least we'll have a rapper that we know is real. He won't be fake like that OG Loc." Larry remarked. Madd Dogg got off the cell phone. "Yo Alex. Its on playa. I just squared things over with my manager. You got the job. You'll be watching out for the South Central Hoo Ridas. Now there are some things..." He was cut off by the sound of gunshots.

A Voodoo was driving past them, and a passenger fired a pistol out of the window. He actually had two pistols. He fired both at the same time. "Fuck Madd Dogg!" They yelled. four, five, six shots hit Madd Dogg. They kept firing as the rapper hit the ground. Larry hit three times in the side, also a slug in the back. A fourth slug hit him in the arm.

Looney, Roach, and Snowman fired their own pistols at the car. Alex tried to make his way to Larry but there was a stampede of people from the party running every direction. People ran screaming. Snowman stopped firing as he didn't have a shot with all the people running. At least one more person was hit by the drive-by. The car sped away, even as the Ballas opened fire on it shattering a window and shooting out tail lights.

Alex ran up to his wounded cousin. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

He kept pressure on the wound. "Fuck that. We can drive him to the hospital We'll take my car. Let's get him in the car!"

Looney, Snowman and Alex helped Larry into the cried out in pain. "What the fuck happened? What was that about?" Larry asked.

Alex told him, "I'll tell you later. Just hold on. Hold on brother."

Saheed was bent down near thee fallen rapper, Madd Dogg. Madd Dogg had multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and one had hit him in the face. "What about him? We can't just leave him here!"

Madd Dogg was still twitching. Due to so many wounds, it wasn't looking good for him.

"An ambulance is on its way! I just called it in!" A female said.

"Anthony, help me get him in the car!" He was talking to Looney. Anthony was his real name.

Looney shot back, "Come on, man! That motherfuckers already dead! We gotta get Larry to the fuckin hospital!"

"Its not right! We can't just leave the brother on the sidewalk like this!" Saheed protested.

Snowman started up the Savannah. "Fuck it. You stay with him then." Looney said flatly as they took off. Saheed nodded. "I'l stay." He began to try and give Madd Dogg CPR.

They got to the hospital in Glen Park. They loaded Larry out of the car and helped him inside. "Hey! Get us a doctor! We need some help!" Snowman shouted.

A doctor looked at the bleeding Eastman cousin. "You'll have to fill...these forms out first."

Alex yelled, "Bitch, fuck the forms, we need a doctor!"

Carl gave Denise a call. "Hey baby. You want to go out tonight?"

"You aint been calling me CJ. Don't treat me like a go. I got feelings. Plus I heard about those other bitches you been dating too."

Carl replid, "What?"

"Yeah, nigga. I know about Katie, Barbara, and thatfreaky white girl in Prickle Pine. Why can't you be faithful? Why do you gotta sneak around behind my back?" She demanded.

CJ sighed. "Look, baby, I'ma treat you right...but shit, you aint said you wanted to be exclusive!"

Denise scoffed. "What? I told you I loved you!"

CJ replied, "Yeah but you coulda just been saying that when we're getting freaky!"

Denise growled, "Guys do that, not ladies. Look, I aint gonna get mad. Just please break it off with them. You can drop by when you have."

Carl pulled out his cell phone. He had a lot of people to dump...

Five minutes later Carl got one of his cars, a Gold Super GT andwas driving to Grove Street. Millie hadn't answered so he had to leave a message. It seemed like a shitty thing to do but it didn'tmuch matter cause he was breaking up with her so it didn't matter how he did it he wasn't planning to se her again.

Katie and Barbara had threatened him over the phone. He wished he didn't have to do it but now that he thought of it, it would be selfish to not be faithful. He wouldn't want Denise getting it on with other GSF members. So he knew he shouldn't have double standards.

Before they met, she had been a hood rat, a ho that would sleep with gangsters. That why she had been at the Vagos house when CJburned it down. Now, she was long past that. Carl was her only man. She stopped doing that shit. So now he could at least do the same for her. Plus when it came down to it, her being down with GSF was a plus that he didn't have with the other girls. He was twenty nine now. It was time to get more serious.

A/N I decided to make CJ's dating experiences more like in GTAIV cause if you think about it, the dialogue 4 the dates in San Andreas is pretty half assed and if they are gonna have San Andreas be the setting of the next GTA game, the dating content would have to improve.

Carl pulled up at her place. She came outside and got in. "Its all taken care of. Now why don't you get your fine self in the car?"

Denise got in. "This is a nice ride CJ. You're flying in style."

Carl laughed. "Yeah, well, style used to be a tank top and a Greenwood. Anyway whhat do you want to do?"

Denisethought only a moment then said, "Surprise me CJ. Just roll with the punch."

Carl decided where they would go. He began to drive to Vinewood.

They stopped at the Superstar cafe. "CJ! I aint never been here before!" Denise exclaimed.

Carl replied, "Yeah, well I'ma treat you right rom now on baby."

They ordered. She ordered Salmon and fries with a Hepsi, while CJ ordered a burger and fries with an E Cola.

"How have you been, CJ? I heard you were gone for three weeks. Where were you? What have you been up to?" She asked.

Carl thought a moment. He didn't see any reason to go into what had happened with Cesar. So he told her about his vacation. "I went to Africa. It was a lot of fun. I figured I should see where the Johnson family was originally from."

Denise smiled. "I can't picture you guys walking around naked. Well, you, maybe not your brother."

Carl frowned. "That's a stereotype. That aint true."

Denise's smile faded as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it... I aint never been outside of Los Santos. I just saw stuff about Africa on the news." W hat she said came out wrong. She didn't mean to stereotype.

Carl chewed a few fries. "I aint trippin but that aint true. They got some fly clothes there. I brought some dashikis back. I'll have to show em to ya next time."

Denise smiled again as she sipped her soda. "No, you'll have to model them!" That got a grin out of CJ.

"Anyway, you seriously aint been outta Los Santos?" He asked her.

"Nope. Lived in the Grove all my life. I guess I had no reason to go." She replied honestly.

"Well, what I took you there? To Africa? We could go there. You'd like it. For real. You aint lived till you see Victoria Falls, baby."

Denise smiled. "For real? I always did eant to see a safari."

Carl nodded. "See? You know what I'm saying!" Carl thought to himself, _Shit, I should take my family on vacation. After this bullshit is done with. Sweet needs to see other places besides L.S. At least Kendl was in San Fierro and Las Venturas. _

"Yeah, those are off the hook! The world is bigger than Los Santos. Remember that."

Later on that night Carl was lying in bed with Denise. They had just made love for a couple of hours. He had been asleep himself but woke up to the sound of his two way pager. Denise stirred but didn't wake up. He had given her mind blowing orgasms. His page was from Ken. WE HAVE BIG PROBLEMS SOMEBODY SHOT MADD DOOG. YOUR CLIENT IS DEAD. WE NEED YOU TO GET TO THE RADIO LOS SANTOS STUDIO PRONTO!

Meanwhile, Alex sat with Larry in the hospital bed. It was two days later on a sunday. It was 8: 30 AM. "How you holding up, Larry?" Alex asked.

Larry replied, "I'm holding up. I can't believe I got shot by somebody trying to pop Madd Dogg! Who would want to kill him? Its a damn shame he's dead."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and I was gonna get a job working for his new rap group too."

"What you mean was?" A voice said. They turned and saw the South Central Hood Ridas. Two girls that were with them set some floers and a get well basket. "You still got the job if you want. We're gonna need somebody watching our asses now that they popped Madd Dogg. We think that bitch Money Bagzwas behind that shit. Anyway we could use you. You got experience?"

"Yeah. I used to work for Vercetti out in Vice. My family started the Tribal Syndicate but now most of them are either dead or in jail. I know all the Ballas from my childhood but I had to leave during the riots. That was when I went to Vice City."

The truth was, Alex's father had brought him to Vice City to keep him out of trouble. Lot of good it did...

"Yeah, well Roach said he kinew you from the hood. He and Larry are tight. Anyway I hear you're pretty good with a gat." Splif Dogg said.

"Yeah, I can shoot pretty good."

Droolious Skeezer handed Alex a card. "All right, homie. Drop by the studio. We'll be down at Radio Los Santos promoting our new album. Hit us up when you get a chance. We got some shit to talk about. Just not here."

They wished Larry well and left. "So Alex, can you do me a favor?" Larry requested.

Alex shrugged. "Sure."

Larry sat up and turned on the TV with the remote. "I was supposed to go help Timmy Green with that thing involving his sugar. Can you fill for me?"

Alex sighed. "All right. What do I have to do?"

Larry perked up. "Jist drop by Santiago's place in Glen Park. You remember him right? He was the Vago in on the drug deal. Him and his friends had a lot riding on it too. He'll be the man to seak to about what Timmy wants done."

Suddenly somebody else came into the room. "Hey, Angie! How are you?" Angela Eastman was Alex's older sister. She had already been grown up and living on her own when he had been sent to Vice City at sixteen. So it was him who had to leave with Dad. She hadn't visited much, if at all. Dad had been proud of her for going to college and did not worry about her falling in with a bad crowd.

The fucked up thing, was that it was her idea. She told her father that she didn't want Alex to end up like their deceased brother, Jacob. He had been gunned down by the pigs. He was shot by the police. One of the cops that was friends with Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. It was actually several other cops who had been on trial aside from Tenpenny and Pulaski but those two were the most crooked.

Alex's brother Jacob, who at the time was nineteen while Larry was eighteen, had been shot by a pig. Officer Reece Horowitz. None of the cops were charged so the Los Santos riots started up.

Alex glared at her. "Come o, Alex. You can't stay mad at me forever." She said. She was a pretty Native American woman. She was twenty five years old. Four years older than Alex. She had long wavy black hair, and dark deep eyes. Her skin was tan, and her legs were long and smooth.

Alex didn't back down. "Wanna bet? If I'd never been sent to Vice City, we never would have met Tommy. Now Dads dead. Thanks a lot."

Angela replied, "You wanted to be a big shot gangster fo the Tribal Syndicate! The Seminole people are from Florida." She said.

"Yeah, well they don't mean shit down there. Out here, for the people here they do! Yet you had to fuck that up. Had me sent away from the only home I know. With your big ego and Ivy league education.

She didn't approve of his life style. She was a pro bonolawyer in training who was also an advocate for Native American rights. She was by no means in favor of police or law enforcement as she knew that they were just as bad as the police but she felt gangs were not the answer. She hadn't liked that their father was in the criminal underworld, nor that Larry's parents had been.

"Whatever, Angela. Not everybody has to move San Fierro for success. What the fuck are you even here for?" Alex asked angrily.

Larry protested, "Can't you guys get along?"

Alex turned back to Larry. "I'm gonna go handle that business for you."

He stormed out. _Fucking Angela! She's got some fuckin nerve coming here. For years she was too good for this family! Always wanted to leave! She's an apple. Red on the outside white on the inside..._ Alex thought bitterly.

Alex went outside. The hospital was in Glen Park so he was right by Santiago's place. He knocked on the door. Santiago came and opened the screen door. "Que pasa? What's happening, dawg? Come on in!"

There was a fat guy sitting on the couch smoking a blunt. Alex recognized him as Stubby. He had been with them when the Angels Of Death ripped them off. One of Timmy Green's guys.

Timmy Green came out of the bathroom. He was sniffing a lot. Alex thought he might have been doing a rail in the can. Timmy greeted him. "Hey, Alex. We haven't found the cock suckers that were behind us getting ripped off. That said, we're gonna make it hell for them to do business anyplace in town. We make them know that we aren't fucking around. "

Timothy turned to Santiago and Stubby. "Time to go, guys."

Santi grabbed his Mac-10. Stubby had a Browning Automatic shotgun. He did a line of coke off of the table. He looked up at Alex. "You want a line, man? Its good shit. Bolivian, dude."

Alex shook his head. "I'm good."

Stubby let out a bizare laugh. "Fuckin square. More for me, man." Stubby picked up his shotgun. Santi handed Alex some ammo for his Mac-10. They went outside where Timmy's car was. A 95' dark green Admiral. "Does Larry ever do coke?" Alex asked.

Stubby laughed. "That man likes his sugar. He just likes to party every now and then. Only on occasion. He aint enough of an addict to be a client."

Alex was the driver. He got in and Timmy got up front while the other two got in back. "He'd better not. I'll fuckin kill him and whoever gives him the shit."

Santiago said from the back, "He's a grown man, holmes. He can make his own choice."

Alex started the car up. "Where to?"

"Downtown. We're dropping by a jewelry store in the Mineral District. They pay protection to the Angels of Death. In fact, the Angels sell them jewelry they make off of heists. Then we're gonna make a stop at a bike shop. Fuckin bikers. Anyway there's this one hog in particular that this biker boy named Tire wants. Fuckin put it on layaway. You believe that shit? A bike! Anyway he's got about $200 left before that Zombie belongs to him. We'll talk about that later."

(Jewelry District.)

Alex began to drive. The radio was on K Dust. "Man, can we change the fuckin station? Why do we always gotta listen to the same shit?" Santicomplained. Alex grinned. Stubby said, "Who don't we put it to a vote? I vote WCTR man. What about you Alex?"

Alex replied, "I don't care. Even if I did, this aint my car. Just block it out if you don't like it."

Timothy chimed in, "Yeah, you heard the man. It aint your fuckin car. So shut your trap Santi. You can listen to fuckin Hip Hop when you drive your own car. When you get a Blade or something. For now, this is my car. So I decide what we listen to."

Sanntiago groaned, "Yeah but this song? This shit sucks!You can tell me what we listen to since its your car but I can tell you that this shit is giving me a headache."

Stubby was enjoying what was on. "Pink Floyd, man. Good tunes."

Alex was confused, "Stubby I thought you wanted to change it?"

Timothy snorted. "He doesn't have a clue what he wants. He's killing all his brain cells with either acid or coke or whatever."

Santiago chimed in, "You did coke too, man."

Timmy snapped, "Shut up Santi! I'm trying to make a fuckin point! I do a line now and then but I ainttakingLSD to top it off. Most men think withtheir dicks. This guy thinks with whatever drug he's coming down off of. Stubby, you have a problem facing reality, my friend. That's why you like that mind fucked bullshit."

"That's causetherealities beyond ours are fuckin amazing bro!"

Alex chuckled. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Stubby turned to him and said, "I'm not wasting it. Im expanding it! I thought you Indians did peyote!"

Alex replied annoyed, "I'm a Seminole. You have us confused with South Western desert tribes. We're South Eastern. The Navajos and Apaches only do that shit for religious purposes. Oh and we're not Indian. I don't live in India."

Santiago sneered at Stubby."You're fuckin stupid, ese. You should have stayed in High School. Even I graduated. You didn'teven grow up in the streets so what's your excuse? You shouldn't have been skpping classes dawg."

Timothy laughed. "I know one class he didn't miss. Lunchtime."

The three of them laughed at that but Stubby scowled and said to Santiago, "You know what you call a Mexican with a diploma? A liar!"

Santiago pulled his pistol put and cocked the shit. "What? I should shoot in in your fat ass face so you have to eat through a straw you tubby bastard"

Timothy snapped. "All right, both of you shut up. Jesus, its like working with children!"

Alex said, "All right ladies. We're here."

Timothy told him, "Pull up alongside that shop right there. Drive slowly." Timmy was lighting a Molotov. It wasn't until he already got the window down that he saw him doing this. He threw the Molotov out and it exploded. The shop was soon ablaze and several customers came running out.

The shop owner came outand Timmy pointed his gun at him. "Say a word to the cops and I'll kill you, pal. Get us outta here, kid!" He shouted to Alex." Alex hit the gas. _Pow! Pow! _Two bullets went through the windshield. There was a bicycle cop firing a pistol. "Get outta the fuckin car!"

Alex hit the gas anyway. He floored it, running over the cop. He rolled off the hood and hit his head on the ground as Alex sped down the street.

"Get us to the bike shop over in West Bone avenue. Pronto!"

Alex sped down the street. "Jesus Alex! You just fuckin ran a pig over! Are you stupid?" Timmy snapped.

"We would have had a whole lot of pigs after us if he didn't! Just be glad he got him before he called backup." Santiago defended.

"Well you better hope he'll need a wheelchair. Get us to the biker shop out in West Ball"

(Westwood.)

Alex sped down the street. Suddenly a shot busted through the windshield. Santiago yelled, "FuckinAngels! They're on our asses!" He began firing the Mac-10. The rounds hit one of the Angels. he one driving. He hit the ground hard and so did the other thug.

Timmy started firing his pistol. He hit a Biker off the back. The biker hit the ground hard. Stubby also had a pistol as well and he fired. The driver of the bike was still firing. The man revved as he came toward he car. Four, five rounds hit the car. Alex reached the shop. A landstalker pulled up and four Angels with guns got out. They fired a 9mm. Alex was hit in the arm once and twice in the chest. He sprayed the rounds from his Mac-10 at them. He hit the biker and wounded another. The biker who had driven the Landstalker had a shotgun.

Timmy got in the front seat.. Alex ran into the shop. He pointed the automatic in the face of the guy behind the cash register. "Look, man just take all the money. That's all I got..just don't kill me!"

Alex spat, "Shut the fuck up and gimme the keys to that Zombie. You know which one I'm talking about. The one that fuckindouche bag Angel put on layway. Give me the keys or I will kill you."

The guy handed him the keys with shaky hands. Alex darted outside where more Angels were and were exchanging gunfire with his three allies. Santiago was wounded but he kept firing his Mac-10. Timmy was hit three times in the back as he ran firing his pistol. Stubby blasted two of them with his shotgun. He too was wounded. Alex sprayed his Mac-10 . The windows of the Landstalker shattered as the rounds hit the Angels and the vehicle. He emptied the Mac-10. He got on the bike and started it up.

Timmy and co. got back in the car. "Hey, I got a friend who's willing to buy that thing! He's over on Fairfax. He'll be a biker! He's not on good terms with the Angels. Take the bike to him. Then he'll pay us later I can trust that guy!"

Alex began to ride out through downtown Los Santos. The Angels followed him, firing at him. Alex took a sharp turn off of Muhholand. He fired his Mac-10 behindhim. He hit one of the bikers behind two other bikes. They also fired at him. Alex was hit twice in the back. He was glad he had on armor. He had recently decided to never leave home without it. Vice City had been crazy but not this crazy.

The gangs down there were half assed family home grown gangs. As he was hit in the arm, the bike swerved and crashed. He hit a postal office mail box. He flew and landed on somebody else'scar. He rolled off onto the ground. An Asian man got out of the car angrily. "You hit my car asshole!"

The Angels sped up and got off their bikes firing. The Asian guy ran down the street. "No worries bro! I'm sorry!"

Alex weakly got to his feet. He had blood running down the side of his face. He also had it on his arm from a hash. His SMG was empty. He got his pistol out andcocked the slide back. He began squeezing shots at one of them, hitting him in the head. He watched the blood spatter on the car. Alex fired at another Angel jhitting him in the chest five times. The man coughed up blood as he fell against the pavement.

"That's Tire's bike asshole! You ruined the paint job!" An Angel yelled as he fired a sawed off. The blast caught Alex in the chest and sent him flying against the windshield. One of the bikers grinned. "Shoot him again, Wesley. Let's send this redskin to hell. Into our domain."

Alex fired again, emptying his pistol, killing two of them and wounding the one who had called him a redskin. He had killed the one withe the shotgun. He grabbed the biker and put his head in the doorway and began slamming the door on his head. "You wanna call me a Redskin , you racist fuck? Fuck you! This is what happens when you rip us off! That was our shit!"

He slammed the door even as the biker was gushing blood. He kept slamming until he got tired. He got back on the bike and began to ride to his destination. His arms were bleeding. He idn't know if it was the buckshot or the windshield but his whole body ached. He wanted to just crash the thing and take a nap on the side of the road. He knew that wasn't an option though. He kept driving. He had the radio on Hype FM, a new Hip Hop station. While Radio Los Santos was a strictly West Coast rap station, Hype FM was rap from all over.

The song Protect Your Neck by Wu Tang Clan played. He dropped by a Pay N Spray to get it fixed.

One it was, he began to ride off again.

He finally arrived at the spot. He saw a white male with a shaved head. "You the guy looking for a Zombie?" The man nodded. "Yeah. Johnny Kleibitz. I hate those fuckin Angels. This is a nice bike. Not exatly my color but it'll do. I'll work it out later."

"Alex Eastman. Nice to meet ya. So you will pay up right?" He asked.

Johnny noddd. "Yeah, of course. I'm a man of my word. You one of Green's new hitmen?"

Alex sighed. "Kind of. Not really. I work for my cousin who works for him. I don't want my cousin involved with him though."

"Yeah, well take care. I'll be in touch when I have the money." Johnny said as he got on the bik. Alex ran to an alleyway and found a parking lt. He found a 95' Merit and broke into it. He began to drive arrived at the apartment. He wanted something to eat but he was too tired and in a lot of pain. He sat down andbegan to tend to his wounds as he got his medical kit.

When he was all patched up he laid down on the bed.

He slept till about 11:00 AM. Alex's two way sounded. He looked and recognized the number. It was an old frind of his. Ash Trey. He asked him to sop by his crib in Idlewood when he had the time. Then his cell rang. "Hey, cuz. Can you pick me up? Im getting discharged today." Larry.

Fuck...

"Yeah, just give me a sec. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Meanwhile Carl Johnson and Sweet were paying basketball with Little Rico. They were playing on Sweet's old court where the old homies used to play. Carl shook the thought from his mind. Rico made a shot. "In your face, Uncle Sweet!"

Sweet was different aroundkids than he was around adults. He tried to shield Rico fromthe life that was lived by people in Ganton. He wanted to keep him out of trouble. Carl' began to check Rico as he dribbled but then his pager went off. "Shit." He said under his breath. "One, second little man."

He checked it. It was from Rosenberg. He had recently been told of Madd Dogg's death. He had to get down there. The page read, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE MORE PROBLEMS! DEATH THREATS!

Carl sighed. _I never get a break..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Hey people. The link for the video where Carl's mother is killed is on you tube. Just type in youtube and then, the link below. Fuckin shit won't show the whole thing. Anyway check it out ya'llJust write youtube and then copy & paste this onto the address bar. **_

_.**com/user/gtam1ss1ons**_

_Anyway I hope ya'll liked this! I added Johnny from Lost & Damned since he had a patch on his back that said I Rode Mine In San Andreas 2004. Which implied he has been to San Andreas before. So I decided to work with that and give my connections to GTA III and IV era characters a start!_

_Anyway ppl, check out that link! I hadn't seen it before!_

_Anyway yeah, take it easy ya'll. _


	5. Blast From The Past In A Green Sabre

**Hey ya'll. Chapter 5 up in this piece. So the music group of this story is gonna be the South Central Hoo Riders. To be honest, they are based on some homies of mine. We do an underground thing but hopefully we get that big break someday. The members mentioned are all based on friends of mine who also grew up in SouthCentral. With the exception of myself. I am not basing an oc on myself as doing that too much would be really full of shit.**

**Anyway I made Spliff Dogg a GSF member cause he is a Blood from Inglewood in real life. Another reminder ppl, that GSF is based off the lime piru bloods.. My other homie, Roach got cast as a Ballasince he grew up in Grape Street with me. The other two rappers are also part of the group but they were more about hustling than gang banging. All though they got into fights too.**

**Also seeing as this is a pre San Andreas as well as post San Andreas so I figured in the pre San Andreas 87' era so I figured I would make Brian the main focus in the pre San Andreas stuff. CJ is the focus in post San Andreas content as Brian was murdered in 1987.**

**Also, despite the Vagos being the dominant Hispanic gang in 92' I'm writing that the Varrio Aztecas being the dominant one in 87' and they gain back the stronghold of the Hispanic areas after 92 do to Cesar and Carl taking back their hood.**

**However that will be a problem for the protagonists as the Aztecas are an enemy gang. Not to mention in real life, the gang vagos are based on, 18th street, is a small time neighborhood gang in East L.A. they are the only Hispanic gang in Los Angeles that hasn't conformed to the Surenos. The Surenos would never be an ally to black people but 18th street did so. That was part of the reason they hate each other.**

**Surenos told 18th street Mexicans that they could not recruit black gang members. This was part of it but also 18th street didn't want to pay tribute to the Surenos & the mexican mafia. The 18th street are allies with Nortenos, despite them being a northern caligang. They are enemies with Surenos.**

**Plus the Nortenos are who the San Fierro Rifa I.E. T Bone Mendez is based on.**

**Anyway, yeah all those nicknames are spoken for so please don't be ripping them off! I don't own ny GTA characters or products. Just OC's.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

1987

B Dup was approached by a dope fiend. "Hey, man. You got some blow? I need some shit, baby! Just to take the edge off!"

B Dup shook his head. "Fuck that. I only sling caine to white frat boys, homie. Sweet said no selling in the hood. I aint trying to fuck the neighborhood up."

Big Smoke walked over to B Dup. They were standing under the bridge over Grove Street. "Hey, B Dup. You should go ahead and get that money , man. We got competition. If we aintserving the base heads around here, we can't keep up with the Ballas. Go ahead, do it homie."

B Dup looked at him. "Here comes CJ. Distract him for me." Big Smoke walked up to CJ. "Carl Johnson! What's up,, dawg? Gimme some love!" They exchanged dap. "What's going on Smoke?"

"Just chillin homie. Thinking about getting something to eat. Running to the pizza place." Ryder was smoking a blunt.

"yeaaahh. Big fuckin suprise nigga. Smoke gotta eat." He joked.

Big Smoke got into his car an drove off. "So ya'll ready to handle some business? Let's roll. We're about to stop by Emmet. He can hook us up with some straps. He supplies all the homies. Then we can get down to it." Ryder suggested. CJ cocked his pistol.

"Come on, then. Brian, you coming breh?" Car asked.

Brian took his pistol from his own belt. "Hell yeah. Where we going?"

"We're about to be coming up. Make us some paper. Hey, B Dup! Come on, nigga! What the fuck are you doing? We got shit to do!" Ryder yelled. B Dup came running to Ryder's Willard "You drive, CJ. I can't drive right now. I got a suspended license. " Ryder told him.

CJ began to drive to Willowfield. "So where are we going after Emmet?" Carl asked again. Ryder took a toke off the weed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it CJ."

Carl had the radio on Radio Los Santos. More Bounce To The Ounce was playing. "So ya'll graduated from High School? That's good. You can use what you learn to help people in the hood. Don't go all Vinewood on us and move out if you get some money." B Dup remarked.

Brian scoffed. "I'm staying in this motherfucker for life. Where would I live other than Ganton? This is home."

"Still, I would have to leave for a bit if I got into a college. I don't know how I did on those tests. It would be cool to get around, ya know? See what other cities have to offer." CJ said thoughtfully.

B Dup looked out the window and said, "Yeah you could do that. Just as long as you don't forget. The only thing that matters is the hood. You can take a nigga out the hood but you can't take the hood out of a niigga. Remember that, blood."

Brian nodded. "Yeah CJ. I took those tests too but after I get outta college I'm coming straight back here."

Ryder slapped hands with Brian. "Exactly. You don't wanna be living with white boys. They aint got this many of our own people here except for maybe Africa or Hatii, ya dig?"

Carl snickered. "What are you talkig about, dawg? That's not true. Most of the slaves were brought to South America! You'd know that if you didn't drop out in the tenth grade Ryder!"

Ryder flipped him off. "Nigga, fuck you! I aint graduating. You go ahead and learn about America and white man's way of life. Aint shit I wanna learn from them."

Carl pulled up to Emmet's place. B Dup went up and knocked as they all got out of the car. "Hey, what's happening young blood? Johnson boys. How are ya? Where's Sean at?"

Carl laughed. "Yeah, Moms is giving him a heart to heart. Trying to get him to come to Bible class on Sundays. "

Emmet nodded. "I was always did have a lot of respect for Beverly. Its a shame your father got locked up like he did. He was a good guy but the streets got him.; So did the authorities. Anyway what can I do for ya'll?"

B Dup said, "We need some heat. We'll pay you after we get the money from the job we gotta do."

Emmet lead them to a room inside his place. He brought a crate outside and they opened it. "There it is boys. I'm trying to run as many out

of here as I can but I just can't compete with Ammu Nation. I don't understand it! You'd think people would want a non traceable weapon!"

Carl grabbed an Uzi as did the other three Grove Street gang members. They also got two mags each. Brian turned to the elderly man. "We'll pay you as soon as we get done. We'll come right back."

Emmet shook his head. "No! No charge for you kids! Don't worry. There will always be a pistol for you on the house. I will need pay if you need better weapons though. Remember, come see me anytime. Don't go to the Ammu Nation. You aint exactly NFA gun club members!"

They got back in the car. "So where are we going?" CJ demanded.

B Dup chuckled in mischief. "We're gonna fuck up a deal between the Ballas and Vagos. The Vagos are giving them coke in exchange for money and guns from the Ballas. The Vagos want to expand their turf against the Aztecas but we're gonna crash their littler party. They're doing the exchange at Ocean Docks."

Brian was curious. "The Vagos and Aztecas beef like we do with Ballas , huh?"

B Dup nodded. "Yep. They only beef harder with us and the Rifas outta San Fierro. I aint got love for none of those spics. They need to get the fuck outta Ganton."

Carl shook his head. "Hey, I hate the Vagos too but it aint on some racist shit! My mama taught me better than that!"

Ryder snickered. "I'm sure she did, mamas boy! CJ I don't think you man enough to hang with the big dogs if you gonna say that shit."

Carl yelled, "Hey nigga, fuck you! I'm a Johnson brother! You got some nerve talking shit to me. With your tenth grade education. If I'm a buster, you're a moron."

"Hey ya'll chill out. We're beefing with the niggas out there, not in here." Brian protested. CJ was almost there. "Hey, what the fuck are we doing taking coke? We don't deal drugs remember? Sweet said that's why we're different." Carl demanded.

Ryder stared out the window. "Relax, fool! Aint gonna kill you. Just keep the shit on the down low. We aint even gonna be dealing the shit. We'll just find us a buyer. Somebody who's looking for some powder. We need to upgrade on the straps our damn selves. If we don't do this, the Ballas and Vagos will win every time. Is that what you want?"

Carl sighed. "I guess. As long as we aint selling the shit ourselves. I don't want to fuck our neighborhood up. The ghetto's fucked up enough without caine. It would give Tenpenny just one more reason to give us trouble."

They parked where they were going to be. They parkerd up on a sidewalk near the docks. They all cocked their weapons. Ryder popped the trunk. "Hey, CJ. Left a little something for ya in the trunk."

Carl went to the trunk and pulled out an H&K PSG1. "Damn! Where did you get this?"

"Ammu Nation. The one in Willowfield. Sweet said Emmet taught you and him how to shoot one of these."

Carl scoffed, "Yeah but that was when I was fifteen. Three years ago!"

Brian put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Look, man. We need you to at least take out some of the guards overlooking the deal. They posted up with AK's to take care of anybody that doesn't belong. We need you on this, dawg."

Carl sighed. "You guys fuckin owe me for this."

B Dup looked around. "Look, CJ. We'll need your help after you take out the heavy guards. There's a lot of people down there. So come in with your guns blazing or we're dead."

Thy began to run and hid themselves behind a crate. Carl focused on the scope. He looked to the far end of the port. He could see a lot of Ballas and Vagos with Micro SMG's guarding a perimeter. CJ aimed up on the edge of a crane where a black male dressed in a white shirt and a purple bandanna and shorts was holding an AK-47. He focused on the chest of the thug. He fired. The white shirt turned instantly red. The gang member fell off the crane and was caught at the end of a moving forklift. The forklift crashed and smashed his corpse into a gate.

He saw on the scope that B Dup and Brian were laughing. He brought the scope to the sight of a Vago thug with an AK-47. He fired and hit him in the head. The top part of his skull was destroyed from the shot. The vago fell off the crane he was on as well. He fell the long drop to the ground as well, and his head hit the ground and splattered on the pavement, splitting apart like a broken egg or watermelon.

He focused on the last guy. He fired and hit him in the throat. The man also fell, his wound leaking. Much to Carl's dismay it fell on the top of a Tahoma that belonged to one of the Ballas. The body smashed the windshield and the car alarm went off. This alerted the gang members doing the deal. Carl looked and saw Ryder, B Dup and Brian engaging in a gunfight. Ryder fired hitting one of the Ballas guards in the chest. B Dup sprayed his Uzi at a guard wearing Vago colors. The guard fell to the ground his weapon still firing. B Dup was hit in the arm by a few stray slugs.

The gang members, both Vagos and Ballas took cover behind crates, boxes, and other dock equipment. Brian fired, hitting one of the Vagos in stomach. He kept firing as he got closer. Brian, Ryder and B Dup ran past the perimeter.A Vago that they had not seen began firing from behind them. They all threw themselves into cover but Brian fired his Uzi at three thugs. He downed two Ballas and another Vago. He was hit by the Vago from behind that had gotten the drop on them. He was hit by three slugs in the back. Brian fell to the ground wounded.

He fired his Uzi back but it had clicked empty. The thug grinned and pointed the 9mm at Brian to finish him off. Carl fired and hit the Vago in the head. Carl put the Rifle in the trunk and began to head toward the gunfight with his Uzi and pistol ready. One of the Ballas Brian hit had been holding a suitcase full of money. B Dup ran to grab it. He emptied his Uzi at three Vagos and began to fire his pistol as he grabbed it. Ryder covered him.

Brian began firing his pistol as he limped toward the van. The Ballas ran back to the truck where they had the guns. They got back in and drove off. Ryder and B Dup fired their weapons at the truck as it drove away. "Buster ass niggas! They took the guns! Hey CJ! Get the fuckin coke van!" Ryder shouted as he reloaded his Uzi.

Brian was hit by another slug from a Vago. "That's our fuckin money pendejo!"

Carl unloaded his Uzi into the Vago. "That's my fuckin brother, bitch!" B Dup and Ryder got in the van. The van was being fired upon by two remaining Ballas. "Get us outta here, CJ!" Brian yelled. Carkl floored it. They began to speed out of there. "Hey, there's a lockup in Sevillle we can use. Hit it!" B Dup yelled.

The blood from his wounds were dark compared t the bright red plaid shirt he wore. He had a green hat on backwards. Though B Dup ofte wore gren, he liked red better which was fine being that both were GSF colors. Carl heard the sound of sirens coming after them. "Hey, we got one time on our ass! Get us to the Pay N Spray! We need to lose this heat!" Ryder yelled. Ryder opened the side door of the van and sprayed his weapon at the cop cars. He hit the passenger in the cop car. The rounds also hit an overweight man, a bystander.

Brian screamed, "Watch where the fuck you shoot that thing, dust head! The pigs are gonna come at us harder now!"

Ryder yelled, "Hey nigga, fuck you! If we get caught with all this weight they'll throw us in prison and throw away the key! I aint going to jail!" B Dup also fired out of the door of the van. Carl arrived at the Pay N Spray but he saw two cop cars blocking it off. "Shit! They blocked it! Hold on, ya'll! I'm about to shake these guys!" Carl yelled as he stepped on the gas.

He sped down the street into the Little Tokyo district. Carl took sharp turn off of 3rd street. "CJ, you can't drive for shit!" Ryder yelled at him.

A cop car flipped its wheels as it tried to follow him through the turn. Pedestrians ran to get away as the high speed chase roared through their neighborhood. Another patrol car was tailing them and the passenger was firing his pistol. Carl saw a Packer up ahead. He hi the gas as hard as he could. "CJ, what the fuck? No! Don't do it! Are you fucking crazy? AW shit!" Brian screamed as the van jumped the ramp of the Packer.

Moments before he took the jump, the cop car had tried to follow but the driver had been hit by rapid fire from B Dup. The car had started to do the jump but the wounded driver swerved and the cop car rolled in front of the packwer. The sound of shattered glass and smashed fiber glass filled the air. The passenger officer went through the windshield.

The car swerved. The van landed hard causing all of them to bounce. CJ got control and began to drive away. KABOOM!

Ryder looked out the side door and yelled, "Oh shit! Look what you did, B Dup!" The car crash with the packer had involved three more cars. The cop car had caught on fire. Then it had exploded. The explosion caused the other cars to catch fire. CJ pulled into a back alley. "We just wait here for a bit till the heat dies down."

Brian had a police scanner. The police requested backup and ambulances to the scene of destruction. Finally they heard, "All units, suspect last seen in Verdant Bluffs headed south boun. I'm following him now." That was obviously a chopper following some poor soul into Verdant Bluffs. Carl finally drove the van to the hospital. "You guys get yourselves looked at. I'll take the yayo to the lockup." They got out and Brian said, "Soliid. We did good today. See you back on the set, bro."

1998

Carl arrived at Madd Dogg's mansion. The funeral for him had already happened yesterday. Madd Dogg had left the mansion to all his staff in his will. He went in. He was bumped into by a man leaving the mansion. "Hey, look where the fuck you're going!" Carl told him. The guy turned and said, "You bumped into me, asshole. "

Carl glared, "I'm having a bad fuckin day. You trying to start something?"

The man cocked his pistol. "Maybe." Carl also cocked his pistol.

Carl observed the man's clothes. He wore a purple jacket over a white shirt and blue pants. "This really is the wild west, isnt it?" The man said. CJ pointed his gun at him and so did he. "What's your problem?" Carl asked.

"I don't need you giving me shit. It was an accident. I just buried my dad yesterday so I'm not about to put up with any shit" The man said. He looked younger than Carl.

"Look, let's just walk away. I feel you. I lost a parent myself. Let's just walk away. Nobody else has to die." Carl pleaded.

The man stared hard but he said, "I'll drop my gun if you will." They lowered their guns. With that, the man turned and left.

CJ went into the mansion. Ken was there, looking stresed. "There you are! I can't believe this! Everybody on Madd Dogg's staff is being threatened! Including me! Whoever killed Madd Dogg is threatening to have the guys killed! I'm fuckin strezssed, I need a line..." He did just, that snorting a rail that Maccer had laid out on the table. Spliff Dogg ,came out of the studio.

"Hey, CJ. I can't believe they killed Madd Dogg. On some real shit. He was my favorite rapper. It was a dream come true when he let us on his album. Shit, I'm probably next. I always thought I'd get killed in the streets but now these motherfuckers are tryingto start a war between the East and West again. Thing is, I don't know who did it. Could be Money Bagz, could be the Vice City rappers."

Roach walked into the room. "Yeah. See we all had to do dirt but we can't be getting caught like that now that we're in the rap game. We're gangsta rappers but still rappers. Now my brother can fuck around on the street but for me, I gotta lay low. I got my street credit. So it aintlike I'm a phony. We got it going on. Except all that goes out the window if we get shot."

Carl wasn't sure about Roach. He was still a Baller. "Yeah? Well you need to find out which rapper did or you're fucked." Suddenly the phone rang. Droolious Skeezer got the phone. "Hello? Who the fuck is this? You killed Madd Dogg, didn't you? We're gonna find you...shit..."

He set the phone down. "There they go again. I hope that new guard can find out who's behind this! They just said we're all gonna die. That they got a lot of ways they'll try and get us."

Carl stood up. "You hired a Baller? That's your new security? Come on!" CJ protested.

Roach took offense to that being that he was a Baller. "Yo, you got a problem with that?"

Mr. McFlowsaid, "Hey, calm down. We need to stop this gang beef. You want to kill another black man? See that's what wrong with the hood. That right there. OGF and Ballers used to be on empowering black people. Now you want to kill each other? Can we just have a truce or something? Stop this shit? Come on. Enough is enough. We gotta worry about the rap fued and we don't need stupid rivalry on top of it. When I hustled I had homies from Seville Boulevard and Ballas. We need to help our hoods. Not destroy them."

Roach stood up. "My older brother is an O.G. I can try and get him involved. I'll try to get as many sets to come together as possible. I can't makke promises though. Some homies won't feel it but I'll try."

Carl sighed. "That could be a problem for me on my end. My brother Brian got killed by the Ballas. Sweet aint gonna let that go so easily. He got all of them except one. A guy named Ferris. He's in the pen for manslaughter. Sweet shot him but he lived. I just think there might be too many hard feelings about this."

Roach threw his hands up. "See? He doesn't want peace. I just tried to see what I can do and this nigga aint even gona try?"

Carl got defensive. "Look, they also blasted on my moms too. My own homies did. They sold us out. You expect me to just forget about that?"

"Yeah? Well I had a girlfriend back in the day. She was the first girl I ever fell for but she got killed by Grove Street niggas trying to kill me! How do you think that felt? I' have shit from the past too, patna!" Roach barked.

"Well there's another thing too. Grove Street aint selling yayo. The Ballas do. What are we gonna do about that?" CJ demanded.

"I got an idea. We can make that something we can talk about. Me, Droolious, and Ken can be the peace keepers." Mr. McFlow said.

Ken sniffed. "Oh great! That sounds fuckin great! Yeah, I'll be peace keeper for a bunch of lunatics! Fuckin amazing!"

"Ken, you all right but don't push your luck." Spliff Dogg replied to him. Roach looked at CJ.

"My brother knows something about that. I can ask him. I'll tell you right now, it wasn't Ferris who killed Brian. Ferris knew who really did kill Brian. He was gonna drop the dime but he got shanked before he could get protective custody. Maybe we can use this as a way to get this truce crackin."

Carl was confused. "What do you mean?"

Roach looked at Spliff Dogg then back at CJ. "I mean, my brother probably knows who actually did it. We'll talk more if we get this truce going. I'll find this out but you gotta talk to Sweet about this."

Carl thought about it. "All right fine. I'll try and talk to him. Your brother better be ready to deliver."

Carl shook hands with him. "I guess we're cool. For now."

Spliff Dogg said, "All right cool. I gotta get back in the studio. We almost got our album done."

part is a parody of the song Hate It Or Love It. Its subject is that of O'Donells burgers. The lyics for the chorus in Hate It Or Love it are "Hate It Or Love it the underdogs on top. & I'ma shine homey till my heart stops go ahead envy me, I'm Rap's MVP and I aint going nowhere so you can get to know me" Well this song will reference a big mac parody. It was originally called a clog burger but that will be the junior dollar menu Big Mac. The real Big Mac wioll be called a Big D. For Dick or deez nuts. Because Donald O'Donnel is a child molestor. Anyway enjoy. The song itself is about how the food is unhealthy.

"Hate it or love it Big D's on top. And I'ma keep eating in untill my heart stop go ahead bury me. I'll be R.I.P. from eating so many Big D's so just forget you know me." Spliff Dogg rhymed.

Carl turned to them. "Hey, I gotta bounce. Go see my brother in law in the hospital."

**Alex's POV**

Meanwhile Alex drove to Rhodes Park. That's where the two shooters were supposed to be. He was looking for Madd Dogg's killers. His cell rang. "Hello?"

(Rhodes Park is based on the ghetto of Athens Park.)

It was his cousin. "Hey, brother. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm kinda in the middkle of something. I'm looking for Madd Dogg's murderers. They're staying in Rhodes Park. I I find them, maybe I'll find out who killed Madd Dogg. They got me working as security for the South Central Hoo Riders."

Larry was interested in it. "Really? Well where are you now?"

"I'm in Idlewood. Why?" Alex asked.

"Hey, come pick me up! I'm at the Ganton gym. I wanna help you. Roach is my homey and they're my favorite rappers." He said.

Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

He was listening to WCTR. Richard Bastin was on I say You Say. Also Mike Riley was on as well.

Mary: "The thing is, you Liberals are always trying to take away freedom You take away the right to bear arms. I mean wants wrong withgoing deer hunting with an Uzi? I'm a card carrying member of the National Firearm Association. Why Because this America! Just look at England! They don't even have guns for police! I could take over England with a pistol!"

Peyton: "Yes dear but let's not forget that the right wingers are always taking away the ist ammendment."

Richard Bastion: "That's preposterous! I mean, you wouldn't have the freedom of saying what's on your mind if it weren't for pistol packing patriots like myself! Haven't you seen Howitzer's classic movie Red Lawn? That is true! That could happen."

Mike Riley: "I don't get the reference. Why is it called Red Lawn?"

Richard: "Because its about killing foreigners who try to bring Communism here! You turn the freshly mowed green grass to red! Howitzer is a God fearing patriot!"

Peyton: "Howitzer is a murderer! He was on death row! He killed somebody on this station and that was because of lack of gun control."

Mary: "Bullshit! Gun control means using both hands."

Richard: "Oh so now you Liberals want the death penalty! I thought you were trying to save all the murderers? I thought they were people too? The death penalty reduces crime! Not only does it reduce crime, but it works. Just look at Texas. They're just as close to Mexico as we are yet they don't have crime like we do because of the death penalty!"

Mike: "Yeah , but the system is screwed up. You end up worse off then when you went in!"

Mary: "Nonsense! The system is fool proof! In fact there is almost no crime in Texas because of the death penalty!"

Peyton: "What are you talking about? That not true at all!"

Richard: "You are just the type of person that Benedict Arnold was! You are a traitor! What would Jesus do? Do yo think he'd want us to show mercy to anybody? No! That's why he invented the three strike law! Plus the constitution!"

Peyton: "Okay...but don't you think you are using religion as your way of making laws? That is why you right wingers support abstinence."

Richard: "Its a sin to have sex before marriage! I was tempted! Believe me! My priest showed me ways of getting past that. What happens in a coffesional stays in a confessional."

Mike: "I don't think that's the right way at all. We need to educate kids about these things. Give out condoms at clinics along with free health care."

Mary: "Free Health care? Ha!"

Mike: "All I'm saying is, use it or lose it. I had plenty of sex when I was a kid. I was having sex when I was ten. I got it on with my teacher. She had me stay after class. I mean if more kids got that kind of education, they would show up to school! Nobody wants to here Bible lessons in class! Look at this thing. Its a weapon now that I know how to use it."

Sound of zipper unzipping.

Peyton: "Wow...I'm actually really jealous. Can I touch it?"

Mike: "Sure go ahead. Only for a second. Don't start anything you aren't gonna finish."

Richard: "That's how we used to shake hands at bible camp."

Mary: "Good gief. Would you put that thing away? I don't need another affair in my marriage..."

Mike puts it away.

Richard: "That is really nice. I mean I'm not gay. I've been married three times and that proves it. I think homosexuals go to hell but if I were a queermosexual I would be on you like flies on shit."

Mike: "Dude, that's not cool. They're just people like you and me. They should have freedom too!"

Mary: "Hey, this is a family values country. If you don't like it, get out!"

Mike: "You know I always hear that. Why don't you fuckin make me?"

Sound of gun cockin. Then another.

Richard: "Bet you wish you hadn't insulted the NFA now, huh Commie? That's something Liberals don't have. Guns! Guns don't kill people! Minorities do!"

Mike: "No. But the gang members my father represented do!"

Mary: "Ahh! Minorities! Just who the hell are they?"

Mike: "That's Tyrone. He's a Baller. Then that's Tito. He's with the Vagos. So ha! We Liberals have our ways of fighting too!"Sound of more pistols cocking.

Peyton: "Uh... maybe we should all calm down."

Several gunshots are heard and Mary and Peyton are hit.

Richard: "Ahhhh! My heart! I think I'm having a heart attack! Or indigestion. Need an oxy cotton..." He faints.

Mike: "Uh guys, you better go. I'll take care of things here." Sound of running.

"We'll be back withh I say you Say after theses messages."

Alex turned the station. He was tired of the political bullshit. He changed it to Radio Los Santos. The song Growing Up In The Hood by Comptons Most Wanted played. He arrived at the gym. Larry got in the front seat of the green 91' Tahoma Alex had stolen. In the last six years, the Ballas were spread out more and were back to living in Ganton. It wasn't just dominated by Grove Street.

It was still, however surprising to find him at the Ganton gym as there were lots of Grove Street members hanging around.

"How's it going, Alex?" Larry asked. He was sweaty. He smelled like soap. He had showered after working out. "Not a lot. Let's just get this over with." Alex told him.

"You still sore from the funeral?" Larry asked. Alex nodded. "Yeah. I just miss dad. I wish I could have been here to save him. He was a bad ass. He had a lot of respect from the Tribal Sydicate."

Larry perked up at that. "Well slightly good news is, they still have managed to hold onto a few casinos out in Venturas. The Mob and the coporations didn't get em all."

Alex had a question. "Why do you identify with only one sid of your heritage? I think you should embrace both your black side and your Native side."

Larry got a puzzled look. "Who said that? I love both cultures but I aint leaving South Central. I don't wanna go live on the rez. I never liked the south that much. Plus the Syndicate just isn't what it used to be. What with my parents gone too."

They pulled up to the spot where the shooters lived. Alex cocked his pistol and so did Larry. They kicked the door to the crib open. He began checking through the house. Larry did too. "One of these idiots is named Harold Barnes. I just saw a football trophy." Alex went outside. A dealer approached him. "I got that rock for ya, son. Its good shit!"

Alex asked, "Hey do you know where Harold Barnes went? Maybe you've seen him?"

The dealer scowled. "Smells like bacon aroundd here. i aint no snitch!"

He started to walk away but Larry drove his knee into his groin. The guy dropped to his punched him in the face and Larry did the same. They began to beat the guy."Come on, asshole! Where did Harold go?" Alex demanded.

They got him on the ground. His nose was bleeding. "Fuckin...motherfuckers...screw you both...I aint saying nothing!"

Alex fired a shot on the ground near his ear. The guy panicked. "Alll right! I'll tell ya! They went to the Alhambra club to get their groove on!" Alex and Larry got back in the car. They began to drive to the club. "Well, when was the last time you talked to Fire Ant? That's who Dad was visiting when he was killed. How's he doing in there?" Alex asked.

"He's good. As good as you can be when you spent the last ten or so years in prison. He's trying to keep himself outta trouble since his parole is coming up but you know how prison is. Sometimes shit just happens and you can't control it." Larry answered.

Alex shook his head. "No, I went to Juvie for two years. I was never in prison. There's a difference."

"Well its all the same to me. Fire Ant is just the kind of cat that could put the Tribal Syndicate on the right track. The brothers and sisters over in Venturas are catching hell from the mafia." Larry remarked.

Alex nodded. "When I was working for that son of a bitch, Tommy, I was doing bodyguard jobs for that asshole. Back in 86' when he took Vice, he killed Sonny Forelli. Giorgio kept sending hit squads down from Liberty to kill him. hey probably could have killed him too if I wouldn't have been protecting that prick. I swear, he bitched about how Sonny Forelli had betrayed him and ordered him around but then he goes and does the same thing to me and dad. That stupid piece of shit probably thinks I'm gonna be back there after the funeral."

They arrived at the Alahambra. "All we go."

The song Doggy Dogg World by Snoop Dogg featuring the Dogg Pound was playing. "Damn! This club is packed! You check for them in the john. I'm hitting the dance floor to see if they are there."

Alex went into the bathroom, his pistol readied. He checked all the stalls. _Maybe they're on the dnace floor. Unless that fucking dealer lied..._

Alex headed out to the dance floor. "Larry, what the fuck? We're here on business!" Larry was bumping and grinding with two ladies. A black one and a Latina."Come on, bitch! I'm not gonna tell you again!"

Larry said something to the ladies. "an, I was just getting the digits off of those fine honeys. Cock blocking motherfucker."

Alex stepped an inch closer. "What did you say? I'll give you a beatdown in this club. I don't care who sees it. We aint kids anymore Larry. I'll fuck you up."

Larry snickered. "All right, man. Relax. Shit, and I was gonna give you on of their numbers if you would have been cool."

Larry looked at the bar. "Aint that them! I was there that night too. Or am I just seeing shit?" Alex looked and then said, "No. That's them all right."

They were both lighter skinned African American males. They were both drinking some kind of hard booze but one of them noticesd Alex. He and his friend pulled out pistos and began firing at Alex and Larry. Alex dove for cover and the shots hit a man in a Hawaiian shirt. People ran from the club, men and women screaming. Larry fired his pistol in a wild fashion but also dove behind the car. Alex fired his pistol in a crouched position.

He hit one of the shooters in the arm but then the shooter ran out the front door. Alex tried to advance toward the other one but he grabbed a woman and put the gun to her temple. "Get back! Or I'ma blow the weave off of this bitch's head!"

He and the girl began to move outside, her whimpering. Then he threw the girl at Alex. Alex caught her and kept his gun pointed away from her. "Get outta here!" Alex told her and then turned back to the bar. "Larry! Get out her, you fucking retard! They're gonna get away!"

They chased the two shooters who had just car jacked somebody for a Blade. Alex and Larry got back in their own car. The Blade sped down the street through the Empire Villa district in Idlewood. Alex stuck his pistol out of the window. He fired nine shots at the car before his gun went empty. He reloaded with his hands off the steering wheel and they almost crashed. The passenger in the Blade was firing back at them. A bullet went through the window. Larry sent seven shots through their back windshield and then reloaded.

Two more rounds came through the windshield. One of which grazed Larry. "Fuck! I'm getting sick of these fools!" Larry shouted. He reloaded his pistol. He had fifteen in the clip. He showered the car ahead of them with rounds. He had shot out their back tire. He also hit another tire on the right front as they turned into Jefferson.

The car was driving on two flats. The car took another sharp turn and it rolled three times before the car flipped upside down. They had crashed near the Jefferson Towers. The two shooters began to crawl out of the car but Alex and Larry rushed at them kicking them before they could get their guns. They grabbed them and pulled them away from the wrecked car, stillpunching them. Larry had his shooter down on the ground and was punching him.

"Remember me? You hit me when you shot Madd Dogg! That was a fuckin mistake! You're in L.S. now! We run these streets."

Alex gave the other one a kick to the ribs. "Who sent you? You shot Madd Dogg over a rap war. Who sent you? The Vice City Playerz?"

The thug groaned in pain and wiped the blood from his chin. "I was sent by Money Bagz. We both were. I'm from Shoreside Vale. Harold lives in this city.

Larry stared at him hard. "Well, you fucked up. You shot at a fuckin Baller O.G.! Should have watched where you shoot, bitch!" He fired, shooting the wounded thug twice in chest. Alex was shocked that he did that. "What the fuck did you do that for? Its broad daylight!" Alex barked.

"This is my hood. I dare somebody to rat me out." Larry spat. "Now kill this motherfucker so that they get the message."Alex didn't want to but they both did shoot Madd Dogg and almost killed his cousin.

The guy begged, "Look, dawg. I'll tell Money Bagz your message myself!" Alex shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing sends a better message than two dead shooters." he man started to protest but Alex pulled the trigger. They got back in the Tahoma and sped away. They arrived in Jefferson at the Jefferson Hosuing Projects.

(I changed Jordan Downs to Jefferson seeing as Jefferson is a San Andreas version of Watts.)

He dropped his cousin off. "That was some crazy shit. I'll see you later. Stay safe." Larry told him as he got out. Alex began to drive through South Central. He had been meaning to drop by Ashtray's place. They were old friends after all. He stopped at a 24/7 store where he saw Looney Loc standing out front smoking a spliff. He put it out and said, "Hey, what's going down, man? Where you coming from?"

Alex shook his head. "Don't ask. I'm on my way to Ashtray's. Just stopping by to grab something to drink."

Looney said, "Well let's go in. My treat." Alex raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

**(This scene is what San Andreas based the mission Ryder off of. Its from the opening of the movie Menace II Soceity. Ryder had a humorous encounter with the pizza manager but this scene is based off the movie rather than the game as itis much more cold blooded. Looney is based off of the character O Dog from that movie who is the thug in the scene.)**

Loney nodded. "Yeah. Aint no thang. We missed you around here." They walked in. The Korean man behind the register stared at them. He folowed tehm with his syes while they went to the back to get beer. Looney noticed the Korean woman dusting off the shelves but watching them at the same time. "You aint gotta be creepin. I don't know why you're trying to act like you're cleaning up! You think we're gonna steal something?"

She said nothing. Looney grabbed an Old Buckingham 40 ounce. "I hate these people. You know they shot a 15 year old during the riots? They shot her and got off on justifiable homicide. She was just trying to buy orange juice but since they acted like helpless immagrants, they got off saying they thought she robbed the store. All cause she was black! If that had been a white girl they shot, they would be on death row for that shit." Looney muttered.

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, well, if they think every customer is gonna rip them off, maybe they shouldnt have worked at a store in Idlewood." Looney nodded in agreement.

"Get whatever you want, Alex." He told him.

Alex looked and said, "I think I'll just get a Sprunk."

Looney sneered. "One beer aint gonna hurt you. Just having one 40 aint gonna turn you into a drunk."

Alex nodded. "All right fine. Whatever." He grabbed a Buckingam as well. He opened the bottle. "You no drink beer in store!" The clerk called out.

Looney replied to the man, "Hey calm down. I'm gonna pay you."

He turned around as the woman was just a few steps behind him. "Hey look, bitch! Stop following me around this motherfucker! You're getting on my nerves!"

She scowled. "Hurry up and buy."

Looney scoffed. "Shut the fuck up."

"Just pay and leave." The man told him sternly. "I don't want any trouble."

He pulled out a twenty and paid him. The man took the twenty and closed the register. "Hey, you forgot to give him his change." Alex told him. The man opened it again to get his change. "I don't want any trouble. Just get out."

Looney shook his head. "I can't stand ya'll." They began to walk out. The Korean clerk said to Looney, "I feel sorry for your mother."

Looney turned around. "The fuck did you say about my mama? You feel sorry for who?" He set the beer down on the counter.

"I don't want any trouble, just get out!" The man insisted frantically. Looney screamed back at him. "You talk shit everytime I come up in this motherfucker!" Alex took a swig of beer while they continued shouting at each other. _Bam! Bam! Bam! _The sound of the gunshots startled Alex and he dropped his beer on the floor. It shattered. He turned to see Looney holding a smoking Glock. He put it to the Korean woman's head.

"Hey take me to the video tape! Gimme the fuckin video tape! I know you got a security camera!" He screamed. Alex looked over the counter to see the clerk had been shot twice in the chest and once in the head. Looney forced the woman into the back as she screamed. "Hey nigga, get the money from the register!" Alex stared at the man'sbody. He couldn't believe what happened. "What the fuck did you do, man?" He shouted.

Looney didn't respond as he was yelling at the woman. "Bitch you better stop fuckin screaming and eject the goddamn tape. Hurry up! I said hurry up!" Two more gunshots sounded and Looney came out holding a video tape. "Hey, I told you to open the cash register!" Looney opened it and took what was in there.

"Only six dollars?" He kicked the corpse of the clerk. "I know you got money somewhere." He found the money from the change and he went through his pockets and found a wad of money. "Jackpot! Fuckin ready teller."

He looked at the body and sneered. "Not talking shit now, huh?"

Alex screamed, "Let's go! The cops are gonna be all over!" Loney hopped over the counter and grabbed the 40 and they ran out of the store. They got in the car and Alex started it and sped away."What the hell did you do that for? You didn't have to shoot em!" He demanded.

"Relax. I got the tape. Aint nobody gonna know." Looney told him.

"Yeah but still! You didn't have to shoot them over that!" Alex shouted.

"You know what, nigga? You're acting like a little bitch right now. You acting real paranoid and shit. You know that lighht skinned girl you were digging on back in High School? Well that was her they shot!"

Alex was taken back by this. "What? They shot her...? She was just fifteen."

Looney nodded. "Yeah and she didn't get no justice so consider that karma. Paybacks a bitch. Now let's just get outta here and lay low." Alex dropped Looney off. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "I'll be by later. I just gotta take care of some shit. Stop by cousin. I'll be there in about a half hour or more. I need some time to think."

_Jesus! I went to the store to get sometihing to drink! Now I'm an accesory to double murder and robbery! They would still be alive if they hadn't assumed Looney was going to jack them. Racism is funny like that..._ Alex thought as he drove off.

Looney got out and threw up the peace sign. Alex wondered if he was thinking he would snitch. He grew up around here so he hoped Looney knew better than dialed Ken Rosenberg. "I got the guys who did it. Money Bagz was behind the hit on Madd Dogg."

His cell rang. "Hello?" He picked up.

"Alex, long time no chat. When are ya coming back to Vice? We miss ya around here. These Forelli pricks are giving me trouble." It was Tommy Vercetti.

"Listen, asshole. I'm not working for you anymore! You let my dad get killed! You know damn well you didn't send protection all the way to the West Coast just to protect him. I think that story about Haitians killing him is a bunch of bullshit."

Tommy sighed. "Now that's not very nice. After all we've been through together? So much distrust? You don't believe me? The pigs got the guy that did it. His trial is going on as we speak. He's looking at murder one. I hope you don't forget everything I've done for you, Alex. I don't like ungrateful people. They are a pain in the ass."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna find out for myself if that's true. I'll find out the real truth Tommy. You'd better watch your back." Tommy started to yell at him but Alex hung up.

"Fuckin prick. You don't scare me." He muttered. He began to head toward the place where Ashtray was staying. Suddenly he noticed a squad car behind him. The lights flashed. They didn't ask for his liscense. They just approached the car with their weapons drawn. "Get outta the car with your hands where I can see em Slowly! No sudden moves!"

They made him get on the ground on his knees. "What the hell did I do?" Alex asked. The ar was stolen. He had a feeling he would be doing some time. A plain clothed detective got out of the car as well. "Well, boys, what do we have here?" He asked.

"Not much, Lt. Campbell. Alex Eastman. I think he's related to Larry Eastman. Its funny cause he doesn't look like a spook. He looks like a drunk off a reservation."

One officer said while the other one snickered. "So I have a reliable source that says you are one of Leo McCoy's new goons." Said Detective Campbell. He had sand colored hair and he had sunglasses on.

"I'm not saying a word till I get a lawyer." Alex said.

The two uniformed pigs laughed at that. "Well I hope you have a good one. We have a tip that said you have been seen at several places around the city with Leo McCoy. I bet he could finger you in a line up." The detective told him.

"Talk is cheap. I bet you're lying. he only one getting fingered is your wife." Alex taunted. The Detevive drove his knee into his stomach. "Look Alex. You left quite a few bodies in your little business deals with Leo. You can be a good boy and testify against him or we'll play hard ball."

Alex snickered. "I've bee arrested before."

The man looked at him with an evil grin. "I never said we were arresting you."

The uniformed cop who referred to Larry as a spook put a cuff on his wrist. Alex punched him in the groin and got to his feet. He also hit Detective Campbell in the face. The oter pig hit him in the back with a billy club. He turned to face him as he did and this time he got a whack to the head. He tackled the cop slamming him against the car and punching him against the window. He grabbed the pistol from the pig but then heard the cocking of a gun and felt the cold steel against his head.

"Drop it or I'll drop you." Detective Campbell told him. Alex knew he was beaten as the other cop got his gun out and then soon the third one. They put cuffs on him and began beating him, slamming him against the front of his Tahoma and hitting him in the side with the clubs.

Alex drove his knee into the groin of the one who had been driving the car. This got him hit even more. They beat him to the ground and tazed him. Lt. Campbell gave him a kick to the ribs and said, "Get this sack of shit outta here."

They put him in the back of the car and began to drive off. The cop who called him and Larry by racist terms was named Reece Higgins. The other pig, the driver was named Paul Chester. If he made it out alive, he would get all three of them...

"If I wasn't in cuffs, I'd shove that night stick up your ass!" Alex shouted in anger. He had blood on his head. Reece smirked in a self rightous manner. "Well you aren't though. We're gonna send you someplace you'll never come back from. Shouldn't have been hanging in the streets."

Carl's POV

"Hold up. You expect me to go to a fuckin truce with the same people that killed mama and Brian? You're tripping!" Sweet barked.

"Just hold up a second bro. First, it aint the exact killers. They even said they'd hand them to us. As a sign of good faith."

Sweet scoffed. "That aint a sign of good faith! That's a sign that they don't have loyalty! They made their bed now they should sleep in it! What about Smoke and Ryder? Very fucking loyal!"

They were outside on the front steps of the Johnson house. There were Grove Street gang members hanging out on corners smoking weed , drinking beers and having conversation. There were about four of them playing basketball at Sweet's court. B Dup was sitting down nearby watching. Sweet made sure B Dup couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Or how about him, huh? He sold his homies out for caine! I'm supposed to just let him back on the hood?" Sweet challenged.

CJ turned to look at him. "That aint fair. You swore. Be a man of your word. "

A familiar voice said, "Listen to your brother, Sean. He's right for once." Carl looked up to see Mike Toreno standing there. "Who the fuck are you? You know this aint Market, right?" Sweet said based on Toreno's suit.

"I'm the man who bailed you out. So have a little respect! You think you just got released? No! Strings had to be pulled. Anyway I think there's something you two may want to know. It wasn't Big Smoke who killed your mother. Oh sure, he was a disloyal crack addict but it wasnt him that pulled the trigger. He just told the boys in the green Sabre where you were. They used to just come through and shoot any gang members here but when they found out where you lived, they came gunning for you." Mike told them.

Carl stood u. Naw. That aint true! I was there! I mean I saw the green sabre and Big Smoke and Ryder were meeting with C.R.A.S.H. right before Sweet got arrested! I saw it!"

Mike sighed. "Eyes can be decieving kid. Your mind will play tricks on you. What about those two Ballas hanging near the dope spot before you and your brother in law saw the garage door open?"

Carl shook his head. "It can't be...how the fuck did you know about all that? I hadn't even met you yet!"

"Yes but I was still watching. I never met your brother until now either. I have been following you longer than you think CJ. Anyway, its true what that Roach guy said. The guy you shot? He didn't kill Brian. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had the murder weapon on him. He was holding it for some friends. Now you should drop by my ranch. I did some digging around and I will hand these men over to you if you come do a few jobs for me."

CJ was speechless. Toreno said, "I'll see you around." He got in his car and drove off. The song I Love A Rainy Night by Eddie Rabitt played. Sweet watched the car leave. "Damn, that motherfucker knows a lot! He the government cat you were talking about?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah. He knew about Roach. Roach is a Baller himself but he was the one that said that it wasn't the right guy we got. I'm telling, you man. We need to cut out the black on black violence. Just let that shit be."

Sweet sighed. "I'll think about it but they better put their money where their mouth is. Brian was my little brother. They better not be fucking with me. Mama too. Cause I want the niggas that did it. One thing though, homey. What about the fact that the Ballas worked with Tenpenny?"

Carl shrugged. "Hey, Smoke and Ryder were supposed to be our dawgs and look how that turned out. I don't think every Baller worked for the five oh."

Sweet nodded. "One sec. I gotta call Trish." Trish was the name of Sweet's girlfriend. Carl had first met her back in 92' when the Seville Boulevard gang tried to kill Sweet over her. She was from the Philipines. An Asian woman. Sweet hung. "Damn. She didn't pick up. I haven't called her in a while. She's got a drug habbit."

Sweet stood up. "She still lives over there. Can you gimme a ride over to her place? I just want to make sure she's still okay."

Carl nodded. They went to CJ's garage and got in his 95' Black Banshee. They began to drive to Playa Del Seville. The song, Its On by Eazy E played. Carl turned the stero up. About half way through the song he got a page. It was from Denise. I MISS YOU. CALL ME XOXO

Carl was there at the apartment within five minutes. They got out and went upstairs. The Seville Boulevard gang members were cool now. There was no green blasting on green anymore. Sweet knocked. "Trisha, open up! Its me, Sean!" There was no answer. Sweet knocked louder. He reached under the welcome mat where she kept a spare key.

He unlocke the door. They went into the apartment. There he found her on the floor with a needle in her arm, her tan skin unusually pale. Carl checke her pulse. "Damn...I'm sorry Sweet. She's dead."

_To Be continued..._

_That's all for this chapter ppl! How will Alex get outta this one? Also what did you think of the action so far? Again, if you haven't seen the video I am talking about here it is._

_.com/user/gtam1ss1ons_

_Just cut & paste the link. The you tube part should be the only thing not visible._

_Anyway that's all._

_Anyway, Old Buckingham is a parody of Olde English. What will happen with CJ and finding his mom and brothers killers? How did Brian die? Will Cesar survive? What will happen to Alex and where are the cops planning to take him? Also, what will happen involving Sweet's girl? Spolier, they will look for the people who sold her the heroin. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this!_


	6. Going Vinewood On Us

**_All right. So in the last chapter Sweet's girl died. I hope this has kept all ya'll on the edge of your seats. In case you haven't figured it out, Alex has a story a lot like Carl as far as his story goes with childhood friends in LS and leaving for a number of years but he has a personality a bit like Niko. He can be cynical at times, but is a bit more positive than Niko. He's Native American and his cousin Larry is Black & Native. As mentioned in an earlier chapter briefly, Alex has a sister in San Andreas. Later down the line, Alex will have to resolve his differences with his sister._**

**_When I go back to 1987 for the flashbacks of Brian, I thought about making the focus more on him since he ends up dead anyway. Just the same as Victor Vance. CJ's POV will be in the 98' setting split with Alex. This is still in 3rd person point of view so if that changes, I'll let ya'll decide on that. _**

**_He also will later on get back in touch with the Native American crime family known as the Tribal Sydicate. Its kind of a version of a Native American mafia if you will. Anyway enjoy!_**

**_CARL_**

Carl didn't know what to say. "Damn, bro. I'm sorry man. I guess drugs can get to anybody. I thought ya'll broke up?"

Sweet had a pained look on his face. He looked as though he wanted to cry but he held strong. "We did. We were gonna get back together when she got clean. I guess brown is the hardest drug to kick."

Sweet tried to give her CPR but it was no use. He used her phone to dial in ambulance. He said goodbye to her softly and quietly.

They stepped outside and looked around. Sweet looked downstairs where some Seville Boulevard gangsters were hanging outside near the street. "Hey, any of ya'll see the last person to visit Trish?" Sweet asked.

One of the gang members smoking a spliff said. "Well, there was a dealer who used to visit her every now and then. White boy. He rolls with the Ballas. I think. He either rolls with em or pays taxes to sell in their hoods. I aint sure. Anyway he's right over at the race area across the street. He'll be wearing a gray sweater. "

Carl nodded. "Good looking out homey."

They crossed the street and hopped the fence into the big arena. They saw a white male with brown hair and a white jersey over a T shirt with baggy pants. He was doing an exchange with a hooker. The hooker began to walk away after it was done. Sweet cocked his pistol.

Carl stopped him. "Man, don't do that! Its broad daylight! I aint trying to get arrested." They ran up to him. "Yo, you know a girl named Trisha? Likes to do a little smack every now and then? CJ asked him. The dealer chuckled. "Why are you looking to score some?"

Carl punched him in the face. Sweet then hit him in the side of the head. The guy gave Sweet a kick to the gut and punched CJ in the jaw. He punched CJ again but Carl hit him back again. "That was my girl you sold that brown to! She overdosed on it!" Sweet yelled. He began punching him as well. The guy was fighting back trying to kick and punch them both and he got Sweet in the jaw with a hard elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, cuz! I haven't seen her for a month."

Sweet looked to CJ. "Let me handle this fool. One on one. Fair fight."

The guy charged at Sweet and hit him in the side of the head. Sweet's lip was bleeding from being hit by his elbow. Sweet grabbed him by the shirt and began punching him. "Motherfucker! That's bullshit! I just saw her! She's dead! She got a needle in her arm!" Sweet kept punching him. His lip and his nose were bleeding. After the fifth punch the guy hit him with a sharp jab to the side.

Sweet ignored it and got the kid in a headlock. The kid tried to tackle him but Sweet threw him back and kicked him. The young man got his pistol out and cocked it. "Hey, man. Calm down. We're just trying to find out who sold her the shit. Put the gun away." Carl reasoned with him. The guy shook his head.

"I know who you two are. You're CJ. You pretty much run this town. You have for six years. You took the Loco Syndicate down. Now you have millions of dollars plus a brother who is the boss of Grove Street. I know you GSF boys got a thing for capping dealers but I'm not going out like a bitch."

Sweet cocked his pistol. "You better start talking. Who the fuck are you? Seville gangsters said they saw you visit her. You do hustle so why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Look she's my sister, all right?" The guy protested.

"Nigga what? Naw that's not true. Sweet told me she aint have no family." Carl barked.

Sweet growled. "Yeah. If you knew her in any way other than drug dealing you'd know that! She's an orphan. She didn't have family."

The guy nodded. "I know. We grew up in the same childrens home. She was like an older sister to me. Yeah, I deal but not to her. I was trying to help her get back on her feet. Take care of what she needed while she got clean. I thought somebody else had been selling her drugs but I couldn't figure out who. She's really dead?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah. We tried to bring her back but we don't know how long she's been dead. However long, its too late."

They both lowered their guns. "Well she was my sister so I want to find out who sold her the brown. Trust me, that's a drug I don't fuck with. Strictly white, green and rocks. No Georgia Brown. That's still worse than caine. You can get clean off caine but getting clean off heroin is damn near impossible. If you guys are looking to smoke these motherfuckers, I want in." The dealer told them.

Sweet scoffed. "Hell no! You're still a Baller! I aint rolling with you. I aint got no love for Ballas. They killed my baby brother and my moms."

Carl put a hand on Sweet's shoulder. "Look, you said you would try to get peace going in the hood, Sweet. Maybe this is how we start." CJ turned back toward the dealer. "All right, man. Who are you? You know our names."

The guy wiped the blood from his face. "Derrick Carter Nice to meet ya homey. Look, here's my digits. Normally I wouldn't associate with Groves but we both got a stake in this so I guess I'll make an exception for once. I'm gonna hit some corners and find out what's happening. Stay safe."

CJ grinned. "Yeah, you too, Slim Shady."

Sweet looked puzzled. "Who's that?"

Carl chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Its a Hip Hop thang."

A/N **Eminem didn't really make it big untill 1999 when his album the Slim Shady LP came out but then again he was to a degree**

**was somewhat known on the Hip Hop scene. In fact, if Tupac hadn't died, he would have made Eminem a star instead of Dr. Dre because him and Em were doing some colaborating work with each other in late 96' so Eminem was more underground but had still made a name for himselfin 98' during the Rap Olympic. That was where discovered him. So for CJ to refer to that isn't as unlikely as you may think. **

Later that night...

Carl had jus visited Cesar in the hospital. The doctors said that his vitals would actually get better if heard a familiar voice. So now, CJ and Kendl were doing just that. Even Sweet had done it a couple of times. Rico was always at his fathers side. CJ was frankly a bit shocked that Kendl would let the little guy miss school. CJ pulled up in his red Banshee. As he pulled up onto Grove Street he didn't even park near the house. He stopped the car and got out because there were at least five Grove gangsters and aboout six regular people gathered near the bridge over Grove Street.

"What's going on, man?" He asked the group. One of the GSF gangsters pointed to a man lying on the ground. "This motherfucka right here! I've seen him before! I was out chilling in Seville when this fool and a Baller came on the set blasting. We need to just pop this nigga out right now."

CJ looked at the guy on the ground. He had a cut on his head. He recognized him as the man who had just left Madd Dogg's mansion as he had entered. They had nearly shot each other. The guy was cleary not a squeaky clean individual but he could have tried to kill CJ but didn't. He deserved some props for that.A female Grove Street gang member cocked a pistol and pointed it at the man.

The man, though he had looked fierce when Carl saw him earlier, looked broken now. Yet even faced with gangsters who wanted to kill him, he didn't back down. "If you gotta shoot me, shoot me. You'd better kill me too or I'm gonna come back and shove it up your ass and pull the trigger."

Another gang member, a male dressed in a green hooded sweater said, "Oh hell no!" He cocked a pistol too. He kicked the man in the face and knocked him out.

CJ stopped both of them. "I can't believe you thought that would be an option! The fuck is wrong with you?" CJ made them put the guns away. Big Bear walked up and looked at what was going. "What's going on, Boss?" The question was not just for CJ but everybody.

Carl looked at him. Then at his homies. "Let's take him to my crib. Clean him up. I gotta know why this fool didn't shoot me when he had a golden oppurtunity."

The GSF members were not so happy about the idea. "Man, look. His wallet says his name is Alex Eastman. He could be related to Larry Eastman! You know we're beefing with them niggas!"

The female gang member wasn't so sure about that. "No. Larry's black. This guy looks Mexican...or maybe even Indian."

The GSf thug wouldn't let up. "There's a lot of crazy things in this world but I don't believe in coincidence. Let's at least make him leave the hood!"

Carl barked at the gang member. "You know what,nigga? You knocked him out so you're gonna carry him inside. Go on!" Big Bear stepped up to the gang member. "What are you waiting for? You heard the man, motherfucker, get to stepping!" Before Big Bear's addiction to crack he had a pretty violent reputation as a Grove. He was as well respected as he was notorious. He had been weak and broken when he was on drugs but now that he had been clean six years, he was back to his usual thug mentality. The gangster and another homey picked up Alex and brought him and carried him into the Johnson House.

CJ sat and watched TV for a while. The time flew by. Alex finally awoke. CJ handed him an ice pack. "Here. This should make the swelling go down."Alex bolted up from the couch but CJ stopped him. "Slow your roll! I aint gonna do nothing. I saved you from getting smoked out there. What happened, man?"

Alex groaned. "Cops beat me up. Wanted me to testify against Leo McCoy. I aint a rat so I didn't and here we are. I guess they don't even arrest people anymore. Anyway, I'm Alex Eastman. Als, yeah I am Larry's cousin. I figure its cool to tell you. If you wanted to kill me it would have already happened."

Carl shook hands. "Carl Johnson. CJ. That right there is Sweet. " Sweet came into the room looking angry.

"Nice to see you're becoming pals with the Ballas CJ." He said gruffly.

"Hey, man. We need a truce. You said you'd think about it." Carl protested.

Sweet crossed his arms. "I did think about it and I aint doing it."

"Yeah, well we need to. We gotta earn the hearts and minds of the peope in the hood. Do some positive shit for a change instead of just blasting niggas. We gotta be heroes to the hood. Like the Panthers were." Carl protested.

Sweet growled. "What what are you saying? You don't think we got respect out there? You don't think people got love for the Grove?"

CJ shook his head. "No. To them, we're just another gang. We my not sell drugs but we aint exactly helping our community either. That's fear. Not respect."

Sweet sighed. "Whatever. I'm going out." He stormed out. Carl turned back to Alex. "He's just sore. The Ballas killed our mama back in 92' and I guess they were trying to kill him but they got the wrong person. Anyway, what's your story, dawg?"

Alex sighed. "Long story. If you wanna hear it I'll tell ya but you're gonna be here a while." Carl shrugged.

ALEX

Ash Tray job #1

Vine Hood

About three hours later, Alex took a cab over to Ash Tray's place. He arrived at the small house. He knocked on the door. Ash Tray got the door. "Oh shit! I need my seeing checked! Alex? How you been cuz? I head you were back in town. Hey come on in homey. I aint know you were a movie star!" Ash Tray was African American. He was about six foot three. Four inches taller than Alex. He had his hair cut into a mini afro and he had a white T shirt and blue jeans with a purple jacket and a purple bandanna hanging from his left pocket. He wore a hat over his big hair.

Alex came into his place. "Movie star? What are you talking about? I don't live in Vinewood."

Ash Tray laughed. "Home movies."

He came into the living room to see Stubby, Looney and Snowman sitting on the couch. He was surprised to see Stubby there. After all, he did seem like a loud mouth and he couldn't shoot a gun for shit. That wasn't what caught Alex by surprise. What did was when he saw the video tape from when Looney robbed the store th other day.

"Check out Alex with a 40, looking like a sucker." Stubby laughed. Looney shushed him. "Watch this shit right here." It showed him shooting the store owner three times. The other gang members groaned oooh and yelled, "Shit!" Stubby however, laughed and yelled, "Right on dude! You shot that Korean motherfucker! You should sell me a copy of this. This is hella funny." Alex had a warped sense of humor and he was prone to violence but he didn't see anything funny about it.

"Shit, I'll sell you a copy for thirty bucks. That's my price. You got to give me the money up front too. The last time we did that I gave you a bag of bud and it took you two weeks to pay back!" Looney told him. Stubby groaned and got the money from his wallet.

He handed him the money and said, "Thirty dollars for that? Your last name oughta be Goldstein!"Alex stepped forward. "Looney, what the fuck are you doing? This aint the kind of thing to just show everybody."

Looney blew smoke from his blunt after taking a hit. "Cool out. It aint like these niggas are the police. This is all in safe company. Stubby, I'll get you your tape in a few days. I'm a man of my word. Unlike some people."

Stubby glared at that statement. "What are you trying o say? You think I'm not a man of my word?"

Snowman took the blunt as Looney passed it. "He aint thinking anything. You are a man who doesn't honor his word! That shit is the truth!" Ash Tray laughed at that. "So what's up, guys? How have you been Ash Tray?" Alex asked.

Ash Tray poured himself a drink. "Shit's been crazy. The Groves are trying to have a truce. My baby brother agrees with it. Roach always did believe the best in people. Now he's gone and got himself a record deal. Now he can spit the truth on those albums. I just wonder if he'll still be down for the hood when he aint recording. I just hope he doesn't go all Vinewood on us."

Snowman nodded. "As much as I love Madd Dogg, he kinda did go Vinewood. He spit the dope rhymes like on that song die piggie? Now he plays a pig on that show...what's it called...Justice System. Plays a cop in Liberty City. Or at least he did. Anyway, I just don't know if any rapper stayed in the hood after fame. Even more, I bet they don't bang after they get their rap thing going."

Looney turned to Snowman. "What about Snoop Doggy Dogg? I think he still does dirt for his hood when he aint on the mic. That nigga got a rap sheet like a motherfucker. He's always getting arrested either with bud, a gun or even coke. Tell me that motherfucka aint still in the game?"

Ash Tray blew smoke. "Yeah. That is true. Anyway Alex, I was wondering if I could ask a favor homey. I'm about to roll to scoop up my brother. He's at the Vinewood walk of fame. This shit with the rap feud is a bad situation. On top of Money Bagz having fools trying to kill the South Central Hoo Riders, we got people that are still pissed at Roach from shit he did on the block. I keep hearing rumors that somebody that aint down with us is going to try and shoot him."

Alex nodded. "Okay. so what do you want me to do?" Ash Tray put the weed outafter taking a hit. He coughed and then said, "All right. We're gonna roll. Ya'll gonna just kick it here?" He asked. Snowman nodded as did Looney. "All right. Ya'll make sure Stubby don't eat my food up."

Stubby whined, "Oh come on, man! It was one time! When are you gonna let that go?"

Ash Tray sneered. "When you get your ass to a treadmill."

Ash Tray headed out the front door as Looney and Snowman laughed at what Ash Tray said. They got into his 93' Admiral. It was dark red. Almost wine colored. The station was on the new station Dope FM, which replaced the Playback FM channel. It played old school and more recent rap and it played rap from all over as opposed to Radio Los Santos which played West Coast.

The song Fight the Power played.

"All right, Alex. He's on Ganton avenue waiting up on us. We're gonna take him to Radio Los Santos studio. Julio G is about to interview him for his new album."

Ash Tray reached into the back seat. He pulled out a Mac-10 with a surpressor. "Where's your guns at, homey?" Ash Tray asked. Alex sighed. "Fuckin pigs gave me a beating and took my guns away and dropped me in the heart of Grove turf."

"Damn. That's cold. You're still alive though. What happened?" Ash Tray asked curiously as they drove.

"Met one of the Johnson boys. CJ. He wasn't that bad. He stopped me from getting killed by other GSF boys, actually." Alex told him. "Maybe the truce isn't impossible after all. Anyway who's trying to kill Roach?"

Ash Tray scratched his head and closed his eyes a moment. "I don't know. Roach put in a lot of work. Hella niggas in this city hate him. You got those Corner Hustlers. Then there's the Varrio Aztecas, shit I would even think the OGF was trying to but then I remember that one of his crew is Grove. Spliff Dog. He wouldn't let that shit happen So I really don't know who it is. It could even be those Death Angels."

Alex shook his head. "I doubt that. They are assholes but I doubt they'd actually try and go to South Central to kill Roach. They know they'd never make it out alive. They'd be bloody on the ground and their bike parts would be sold in a heartbeat."

Ash tray shrugged. "Yeah, you might be right. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Alex stopped by the ammu nation and bought himself some armor. Then he got back in the car.

Alex pulled up to the spot. He honked the horn. Roach got in the car. What's up cuz? What's happeing Alex?" Alex nodded at him. Ash Tray handed a Mac-10 wth a silencer to Alex as well as a Glock 18 out of the glove box. "If you want to be a bodyguard for me and the boys, this drive should see if you got the right skills. I don't even know who it is. I got people from several gangs that want to put a slug in my black ass." Roach remarked.

"I have a question about all this. If you're about to get your fifteen minutes, shouldn't you have bodyguards all ready? This isn't the thing to get stingy about." Alex had to be frank about that. "I'm not saying I can't do it. I'm just wondering why you're trying to save up."

Roach answered. "I'll tell you why. A real g aint gonna have no police protection. OG Loc pulled that shitso nobody took him seriously as a gangsta rapper. Hes supposed to hate the five 0 but he had motorcades following them! A real street type is gonna hire guns like yourself. Usually people who were banging themselves. Big bastards like Sugar Bishop. Big enough where they don't need a strap but they carry it anyway so they can be prepared."

Alex didn't get it. "That still doesnt answer my question."

"Look my album aint hitting stores till this Friday. I aint got the funds at the moment to be hiring a whole bunch of people. You I can afford." Roach explained.

Ash Tray snickered. "Discount security."Suddenly a car pulled up in the right lane and began tailing them. It was a Stallion. Two African American males were in it. One was firing a Tec-22. The rounds slammed into the back. Ash Tray began firing his Mac-10 at them back. He wounded the passenger but didn't kill him. The bullets crashed through the wind shield. Alex pointed his weapon back toward the car and tried to look in the rear view mirror without losing control when he wasn't watching the road.

The rounds broke their side mirrors. The rounds hit the passenger and killed him. Another vehicle, a Landstalker began chasing them. Three passengers opened fire with H&K G36 Assault Rifles. Ash Tray and Alex returned fire. "Who is it? Who's trying to kill us?" Roach yelled the question. "Looks like the Corner Hustlers! The passenger in the Stallion was wearing an orange sweater! Plus the driver was wearing a fire colored bandana!"

Ash Tray opened fire on the driver of the car who was still alive. Three rounds hit the driver in the neck and the rounds also hit the already dead passenger. The car crashed into a ditch as the driver fell against the wheel. Alex emptied his rounds at the Landstalker. He hit one one of the men in the back. The rounds went through to the back window. He needed to reload but he also needed to steer. He reloaded anyway. He lost control and his car crashed into a fence knocking it down.

Alex got his weapon reloaded. Suddenly he couldn't drive forward. His back left tire and front right had been hit. He got out of the car. They would need another one. The four Hustlers got out of the car spraying at the car. He fired back with his Mac. The rounds hit two Hustlers. One was killed the other fell bleeding but not dead. The other two continued spraying. Alex was hit by a burst of rounds and he fell the weapon flying into the backseat of the car. Roach was on the other side of the car ducked down.

"Alex! The motherfuckin hood is on fire!" Roach yelled to him.

Ash Tray yelled back, "Come on! Get away from that thing! The shit is gonna blow!"

They both ran and Roach took cover behind a Fagio. Alex got to his feet and ran and dove away as the car behind him exploded. BOOM!

Alex just had his Glock now. The tw Hustler goons ran forward. One of them reloaded his weapon. Ash Tray sprayed at them and hit both of them. The one who reloaded fell bleeding. The other guy let off a few rounds as he fell. "Bow down motherfucker! Nobody fucks with my brother!" Ash Tray kept firing. Two more cars pulled up. Out came more Corner Hustlers. Alex took the H&K G36 from a dead gang member. The one who just reloaded it before he was shot. Alex took all of his ammo too.

As well as his wallet. There was a thousand dollars in it. It was likely drug money. He fired his G36, the windows of one of the cars shattering. He hit two gang members. One in the head, the other in the chest. The one who was hit in the chest gyrated as the rounds hit him. He shook like he was having a seizure before falling to the concrete in a bloody heap. The one he hit in the had died as soon as he was hit.

Roach let the silenced SMG pop at the gang members. He hit one but he was hit too. He was hit by two shots from a Walther P99 in the side. Alex spotted that man and fired. The rounds hit the car, a green Merit as well as the thug himself, the rounds slamming into him sending his body onto the hood of the car and then sliding off leaving a bloody trail.

"Yo, can I get a gun? Its like Vietnam in this bitch!" Roach cried out. A skorpion was being fired too. Alex was hit in the chest. It hurt like hell even in the armored areas but it hurt worse as two rounds hit him in the arm. Alex and Roach began to fall back toward the street. They were in Willowfield. Ash Tray followed, still firing. There was a road block on the main street. Alex let off the remainder of his rounds. He hit and wounded one of the Hustlers but his weapon went dry before he could hit the other guy. He got his Glock out and began firing.

Alex hit one of the other Hustlers firing from the road block. Alex was being shot at by a machine pistol. He ignored the pain as he was hit in the stomach once again. Alex got the guy who was firing it in the chest four times. Alex fired three more and hit the last one. They snuck past Emmet's old place and then, through a couple of backyards. "Hey Alex! Find us some wheels, nigga! We aint nowhere near the studio!" Alex found a 63' Savannah. He hopped in and hotwired it. The other two Ballas got in.

"Let me get a gun! I'm the one they're trying to kill!" Roach protested. Alex put his foot on the gas and took off down the street. He began driving north. "Look, you don't need to shoot anybody Roach. You've done that your whole life. Now you rap about it. If you don't shoot somebody, everyone will see you as innocent. Just don't mention our names." Alex told him.

A Hustler was in the middle of the street cocking a shotgun. He ran him over. The gang member rolled off the hood as Alex put the pedal to the metal. The song Its on by Eazy E played on Dope FM. "Backstabbing motherfuckas! These fools all used to be Ballas!" Yelled Ash Tray. He empited the rounds from his SMG at a Washington speeding after them. He lit up the back seat killing both shooters in the back. His SMG went dry so Ash Tray got his pistol out and began firing rounds at the car.

One round caught the driver in the face while six rounds hit the passenger. A Greenwood pulled up and began unloading on them. Aex was driving and the Assault Rifle was not something to be fired when driving. A passenger, sure, maybe but not the man driving. He kept his right hand on the steering wheel and with his other hand fired his pistol at the car. The rounds went through the windshield. Glass shattered as the rounds hit the Greenwood. Still, the gang members weren't so quick to give up.

"Yo, that's Ash Tray. He's one of the big homies, man. Pop that nigga! He's been causing problems with us for hella long. Pop him!" A cCorner Hustler yelled. Alex kept fring. Another car, a Admiral was after them. They were driving through Pershing Square. "Ash Tray! Take my Assault Rifle! I can't use it from where I am but you can!" Alex yelled as he fired on the Greenwood, killing a passenger in the back and another up front. The passenger in the front got his own blood on the windshield.

The attacking cars sprayed even still. A Beretta was being firedfrom the Admiral. Alex was hit three, four times in the chest. Ash Tray began firing the Assault Rifle. He killed everybody in the Admiral, including the driver whose brains leaked on the side of the broken windshield. The other car still had two enemies left. The passenger fired like a wild west movie and tried to get his shots toward Roach the rapper who had been a Baller most of his ife but the rounds hit Ash Tray in the arm. He emptied the G36 into the car. The windows shattered and the car crashed into a wall. Glass, bent metal and fiber glass was seemingly everywhere. The driver had been hit by some rounds but he was the only Corner Hustler still breathing.

He coughed up blood. "My legs is broken man."

Alex replied, "I got something to help that." _Bam!_He fired his Glok and put a round in his head. The neat hole spattered his blood against the damaged, cracked windshield. Alex began to drive him to the studio. Ash Tray kept pressure on the gunshot wounds. "Damn. This is some Vine Hood shit. I aint think they would be that pissed over an as whooping."

Alex looked back. "That was over a fist fight? Are you shitting me?"

Roach nodded. "Yeah. You know how it is. People are punks these days. They don't like losing a fight and when they do they don't know how to deal with it. So they always try and ride on a nigga. The fact is, everybody's lost a fight. Me, you. If you haven't lost a fight, you probably never had one. I don't see why people don't just try and get em next time instead of always blasting."

"Yeah. I wish people would honor the code but instead they pull bitch moves and shoot when you aint looking. I always got a gat tucked under my shirt. Just in case. If they fight fair so will I but you never know." Ash Tray said." There were no more Corner Hustlers chasing them.

They finally arrived at the studio after a twenty five minute drive. Roach got out. "Good looking out, Alex. You got the job. I'll catch ya'll later." Roach said and exchanged dap with both of them. "Sure. Hey, good luck in there. I saved your ass and I'm sure I'll have to again so I want a copy of your album." Alex told him.

Alex pulled off and began heading south. "Can you take me back to my crib?" Alex began to drive there. "Hey can you put the radio on? I don't give a fuck what it is. It doesn't have to be rap but please, no country or tecno."

He turned the station to Radio X. The song Walk On Water by Ozzy Osbourne played. "All right. I can dig that. Its got a groove." Ash Tray grinned. Alex looked around as they drove through downtown. "So have we decided about the truce with the Orange Grove boys or not? It seems like the right thing to do. Plus one of the Johnson boys got my back when the cops beat my ass."

Ash Tray wasn't so sure. "I don't know about all that. I mean, beefs happen for a reason. The Grove Street Families don't like drugs. Me, personally, I don't either. I sell them but I try not to sell in the hood either. I only sell the shit when I have to. Most times when the Ballas move coke, its in large ammounts. I don't sling it in the hood."

Alex didn't know about that. "I find that hard to believe. You never dealt coke to fiends on the corner?"

"I aint saying that. I'm just saying I was wrong to do it. Making junkies out of my own people. So now, I sling to the people in Market and Vinewood. I mean, the rich are the ones who allow the caine to get into the hood. The rich, the police, the people in power. It was a plan to have crack destroy the black community. These white college kids want to get high! They willingly make junkies outta themselves!"

Alex frowned. "That sounds like bullshit to me. On the reservations, there was drugs but we knew they were bad. A lot of the drunks were already off the wagon so it wasn't much of a leap to go from alcoholism tp drug addiction. Still, I don't think anybody willingly becomes a junkie. They just let the drugs get too big and now they can't keep it confined to the projects. Now its in gated areas too."

Ash Tray still had his 9mm out. "Yeah, but they have those keg parties. Then they get crazier than that. They break into their parents medicine cabinet and mix it up. They call em pharm parties. They smoke weed in hookas and bongs. Then they wanna upgrade to coke and that's how it starts. They get addicted just like us. Only thing is, Vinewood movies won't show them doing that. Just people in the hood."

Alex nodded. "That is true. Drugs are a messy business. The tribal syndicate didn't like to mess with it. We had to when we were in gang wars with other people but we try not to. Its an epedemic that's not easy to control. I guess it is better to sell to rich people or to your enemy than in the place you live."

Ash Tray nodded. They were driving through Chinatown. "Yeah, well even if we didn't those bikers sell ice to them. You know, I always give Saheed a bad time for reading the bible or the Koran and cause he aint rolling no more but that kid is smart. Christian, Muslim, whatever, he's a deep brother. He's the next black leader. We need one right now, too. Everybody does."

Alex looked at Ash Tray with confusion. "What's up with you? I mean, Snowman and you both used to be wild, with hair trigger tempers. Now its you and him are trying to use brains instead of brawn. I'm not complaining at all. That's good and I wish Larry would use his head but I just wondered, why the change?"

Ash Tray sighed. "I guess its because I remember all the shit my mama used to tell me. She talked to me about this kind of stuff. She was a panther. See it was untill the riots stopped, the one back in 65' when the dope came in. She protested that, segregation, the Vietnam war, you name it. She was tough. The panthers did get into fights with the police too."

Alex had never heard this before. "What happened?"

There was a paned look in his eyes. "She became an addict herself. A lot of black revolutionaries did. The counter intelligence program the FIB set up landed a lot of brothers and sisters behind bars. Mainly black men though. It was the women who kep the black power alive after so many years. Anyway she's in rehab. She's struggling to get clean."

Alex listened and said, "Sorry to hear that. So I guess seeing the ghetto become full of addicts must have changed your mind. What about Snowman? What changed for him? Cause I know he hated his parents. Never knew his father and his mom favored his younger brother. So I don't see any black ower motive there. What happened?"

Ash Tray sighed but said, "Its different for him. His brother got smoked. He loved that boy too. H would have died for him. So when Nick got shot, he went and killed the fools that did it. His mama blamed him for Nick's death even though it wasn't his fault. Snowman got shot a couple days after that. He barely lived. He left his Mama's house. He hated her because she gave all her love to Nick but none to him. Still, getting shot was a wakeup call."

Alex was almost there. "Well I wasn't saying he's a saint now but he just doesn't seem as reckless as he was and neither do you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you went soft. I'm just saying, you don't act as reckless." He said to Ash Tray.

"I wish Kaydee would listen to Saheed too. Cause Saheed used to be crazy but he changed. He's just as much like a Panther as mama was. Its like you got me, Snowman and Saheed, and then you got Larry, Looney and all the crazy motherfuckas. Plus Kaydee."

Kaydee Brown was Ash Tray's younger brother. He had a violent reputation. He was almost as bad as Looney Loc. Almost. They pulled up to Ash Tray's house. "All right, fam. Good looking out. Take this for your troubles. Take it easy."

He handed Alex an envelope full of money. "Thanks, man." Alex said. Though it was cool he paid him, he would have helped out an old friend for free. "No problem. Hey, there's a barbecue on saturday out in East Beach. Day after Roach's album comes out. You should come kick it. Just ike old times." Ash Tray said.

Alex nodded. "Will do. Take care." He parked the car on the sidewalk and got out. This one, he couldn't take with him. This was Ash Trays. Alex drove down the street. He still had the radio on Dope FM. It had taken place of the recent station Hype FM as nobody wanted to listen to just P Diddy songs all day.

There was four thousand dollars in the envelope

The song, Passing Me By by the Pharcyde played.

He stopped at Jack Hoff's Greasy Box. He ordered a chicken sandwich, chicken strips, fries and an E Cola. He hadn't eaten in a while. He tried to savor the fries, the chicken, everything. He was almost done after about ten minutes when his pager beeped. It was Larry. Finishing his bite of the chicken burger he sighed. "I'm trying to fuckin eat." He muttered. ALEX, DO ME A FAVOR. I HAVE A CUSTOMER WHO'S LOOKING TO BUY A CAR FROM ME. HE'S DOWNTOWN IN LITTLE TOKYO. HE'LL BE JUST OFF OF NAGASAKI STREET.

Larry Job #1

Family Reunion

Alex set the tray down and went outside. He got his cellphone out and called Larry. "Look, Larry, I know you're my cousin and all but it seems like I've been errand boy since I got here! I've only been back in town for a month!"

Larry was typing or something in the background. "Look, business has been slow at the car dealership. I got a friend who is willing to buy a car from me. I'll even pay you, cuz. Just help me out on this one."

Alex sighed. "Fine but you better not short change me. I was in the middle of eating. Anyway I got invited to a barbecue in East Beach. This saturday to celebrate the recrd deal Roach and the South Central Hood Riders got. They always had the skills but they just needed Madd Dogg to shine some light on them."

Larry sniffed hard. "Yeah I'm gonna be there too. Listen, you should get yourself some Baller colors. Normally you would have to be jumped in but since you're my family, I'm blessing you in. I already know you can hold your own in a fight anyway and that's the only reason for a jump in."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm with the family gang. You know that. I'm already a member of the Tribe. I earned my stripes." Alex told him.

Larry didn't let up. "Now you'll have two gangs bbacking you up. What's the problem? Come on, man. These are our homies."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Fine. Just drop it. I'll give your client a ride. Why can't he just take one, the same as I would?"

Larry told him, "Because he's a two time felon. He doesn't need a third strike."

Alex snorted. "Another lowlife, eh?"

Larry sniffed again. "He's a lot more than a lowlife. Trust me on that. I'll see you when you get here, cousin."

Alex listened to him on the phone and said, "Dude...are you doing a fuckin rail?" The line went dead. "Shit." He muttered. "Now my cousin likes to party too? Too much has changed since I've been away."

Alex went outside

Alex went outside. Yeah. Larry was sniffing an awful lot and when he hung up the phone that was a confirmation that his cousin had been doing a line of coke. _Son of fa bitch...I'm gonna beat him like he was my son when I get through here..._Alex thought. He found a green 96' Willard. He broke into it and started the ignition with a screw driver he kept handy. _Never know when you'll need one for car theft... He thought darkly. _

He began to drive to Little Tokyo. The radio was on WCTR. Lazlow was interviewing some of the stars of the old Planet Wars trilogy. They were releasing a new Planet Wars prequel soon to fill in the blanks.

_"We interupt this program for a Weazel News update. We are sorry for interrupting Entertaining America with Lazlow. We also apologize to the jobless and probably overweight fans of Planet Wars."_

_"This is Katherine Kirk, Weazel News. Violence broke out at the scene of a local night club, the Alhambra in Los Santos. There were several people wounded by stray bullets. The shooting was said to have been started by people who had been at the bar having drinks. Two unknown assailants fired back. The two original shooters were later found dead in front of the Jefferson Towers at the scene of a car accident. We were able to question a witness who was wounded in the shootout just four days ago. Stanley Wuncler caught up to the gunshot victim who was a wintness."_

_"Yeah, those guys were firing more rounds than a teenager in Palestine. I aint pressing charges for shooting me. I mean, after all they were just enjoying their second amendmant rights as Americans. If the Soviet Union ever rose to power again, I'd want to be with those guys when it happened."_

_"The suspects were described as two males thought to be in their early twenties. One was African American about six foot three roughly 22o lbs. The other is described as a Hispanic male or possibly even Arab. He is about five feet eleven inches tall. The whereabouts of these suspects are unknown. If you see them, call 555 We Tip. Just don't do it with their knowledge, I might add. Back to you in the studio Katherine."_

Alex shook his head. They thought he was Latino or Arab? Damn! Were white people really that dumb? Did he have to wear a feather in his hair or always have it long for them to get it right? Alex changed the radio as he drove downtown. He put it on K Dust. The song Magic Man by Heart played. He finally reached the Japanese ethnic area of Little Tokyo. Alex drove through untill he got to Nagasaki street.

Alex looked and saw somebody he hadn't seen in a long time. It had been about ten years. Fire Ant. He was an older member of the Tribal Mob. He had been twelve or thirteen when he had seen him last. Fire Ant had done ten years for manslaughter. He had shot a man in a drug deal gone bad. He was sixty three years old. He was even older than Alex's father. "Little Alex? You grew up!I don't believe my eyes. Owen and Angela said you skipped town back in 92'. Its good to see you." Fire Ant was a white mountain Apache Indian. Despite his age, he had a reputation for violence.

He was usually calm but he was somebody that it wasn't a good idea to cross. He was relentless in a gun fight or a fist fight. He had long hair tied back in a ponytail. To Alex and Larry both he had been like an elderly uncle. He was one of their closest friends still alive from the Tribal Syndicate. He would have never cowered down to a dick like Tommy Vercetti.

Despite his ge, his hair was still all black. However he did have wrinkles as an indication of age and years of stress. Alex and he hugged. Fire Ant slapped him on the back.

"Its good to see ya too Ant. You got out?" The elderly man nodded. "Out on parole. I'm supposed to stay away from the business but with Owen and Paul dead, there's nobody else who can run the family. We're mostly out in Las Venturas but I can't go. The fuckin bridges are closed. There's supposed to be a big earthquake. It could the the one that's supposed to make the state crumble and split from the mainland. Sounds like bullshit. Not that it matters. I can't leave the state anyway. Damn parole board."

Alex looked at the car and said, "Well you must have taken a cab to get here. I'm giving you a ride back to the dealership."

They got in and began to drive. "So where are all the guys from dads business? Aren't any of them helping?" Alex asked him. Fire Ant sighed.

"Well there are some younger boys but they're outta control. I don't think they know what it is they are fighting for. Do you remember Lewis?" Alex remembered the name. He was an old friend. Another Tribal gang member. "Yeah, of course I remember him. High School drop out. How could I forget?"

Fire Ant shook his head. "That boy is troubled. I think he has potential to be a good leader for our people. I just worry about him. We'll be seeing him again soon. He grew up real poor. His parents were Crow people. I know he wants to lead our people too but I know he would do bad things to achieve it. That's what worries me. There's another one, showing promise just the same but he's only half Native. He catches hell for being half white but he identifies with his Navajo heritage more. He shows promise too."

Alex was not sure who he was talking about. Then again, as slow as things had been, he was sure there had been people joining up after he went to Vice City. He knew what one could expect as far as being a gang member for the Tribal mob. There were the street gangsters who did the dirty jobs known as braves among the Tribal Sydicate. Their gang ranks were structed like a Native American soceity rather than Underboss, Dons or mafia structure.

Then there were the Elders. More expirienced gang members who were street veterans that earned more respect. They made up a council. Just like any Native concil. They were there for the sole purpose of discussions and ideas for the organization. Each Elder had a voice and each vote counted. Then, there were the cheifs. A chief could not name himself or herself chief. They had to earn it not only by proving themselves against enemies but by earning the love of the people and being there for them.

Alex, his father and his uncle had one problem with the Ballas and Larry's involment with them. Though Larry was as amuch a part of that as far as his African American side, they were not rooted in the community. The people of South Central, Los Santos despised them. They had been started long ago to protect black folks from police brutality following the Jefferson Riots of 65' and the brutal attacks on black teeangers from white gangs. Yet now they sold crack to their community. Alex was no fool. He knew the Tribal Syndicate was involved in the drug trade as well but only when needed.

It was a once in a while thing. They did it when they needed money for something major. They never sold it to their own. They would, hwever sell it to the junkies who normally bought from their rivals. In the end, when it came to community based gangs, the Grove Street Families did better at that than the others. They had the love of the people of Grove Street and much of Ganton. They never dealt any drug stronger than marijuana.

"Yeah? Well I remember it was harder to have our own family back in the day because the Tribal Syndicate usually was around reservations. I remember Dad used to have to go see you guys out in Venturas just to even do business. Its good that we got a strong hold here in Los Santos. We were just starting off having as LS chapter for the Urban Indians. Angela, had Dad get me out of the city though. She knew I probably would still be in the lifestyle but she was wanting me gone so I didn't get in on the riots." Alex added.

Fire Ant had an unusually soft expression on his war weary face. "You should forgive your sister. She just wanted what was best for you. She probably would have done the same for Lawrence too but he had both of his parents. They didn't want to leave. Brandi was a Baller after all. Your parents agreed as brothers to keep running things. Your father would run the East while they ran the West."

Suddenly a pack of Motorcycles rode up alongside of them while they were stopped at a red light. "You're the guy who stole Tire's hog. Get your ass outta the car."

Fire Ant looked at them. "So buy another one. He's being paid to drive me so we're not getting out."

One of them put their bike in park and put the kick stand down. "You're gonna do what we tell you. Don't give me any lip old man. Your driver, here, killed a lot of our brothers. You're lucky we didn't kill you two on the spot. This doesn't concern you."

Alex got out and pulled out his pistol. "You aren't the only one with a gun. Yeah I took his bike. You want to do something about it?"

The other Angels got off their bikes and pulled out their own pistols. Fire Ant tried to defuse the situation. "We don't want to get carried away. Put the guns away and we all walk out of here friends." Alex strangely enough, noticed that one of the bikers, despite the angry look on his face, had tears rolling down his cheeks. "We'll let bygones be bygones but who did you steal his bike for? We'll let you take a get a pass if you tell me who took the bike."

Alex cocked his pistol. The Angels did too. Three of them walked over to the side where Fire Ant was. The one with the tears was holding a shotgun. One of the bikers looked to him. "Bruce, what the fuck are you crying for That is so not hardcore!"

Bruce replied through his tears, "These are angry tears. This old man killed my old man!"

Fire Ant raised his eyebrows. "Who was your father?"

"He was Screwball Willie. One of the biggest Angels in America! You killed him when I was just fourteen!"

Fire Ant had a strange look on his face. "Was this back in 85' when this happened? Your Dad was on every drug known to man. He would have been dead in two years!"

Bruce sobbed and let out a blubbering sound. "Dude, I know he killed your old man but you're acting like a fag. Now show some balls and kill the fucker!" One of the Angels said. Bruce wiped his tears and cocked his shotgun. He pressed it to the head of Fire Ant. "This is for my old man. You gotta pay for his death."

Fire Ant shrugged. "I have to pay? Put this on my tab!" He had a dagger hidden under his shirt which he had taken out without them realizing it. He stabbed Bruce in the stomach. Then he slashed his throat in a swipe. The shotgun discharged. It missed everybody for the most part but it hit Alex's car blasting out the windows. He opened the door. One of the other Angels fired his pistol but Fire Ant threw Bruce's dead body at him and he was caught in the gunshots. He got back in Alex's car. Alex fired three shots at them and then got back in the car and floored it.

They sped down the street. "What are you doing, Alex? The dealership is the other way!" Alex took a sharp right and turned onto another street before busting a U turn. "I was just trying to get us out of here! Suddenly they heard the sound of bullets hitting their car. Alex sped through Market in the West Ball area. The bikers were following on bikes, firing upon their car. Alex pulled into Market Station. "What the hell are you doing? There are people here! You can't just drive through here!"

The car barreled down the stairs of the station, pedestrians barely moving out of the way in time. A few of the Angels actually tried to follow. The bikes one of them crashed into the back of the car and the biker flew from his bike over the hood of Alex's car and bounced out into the railroad tracks. The biker writhed in pain. He made a weak attempt to get up and...WHOOSH... The train ran right over him. Alex hadn't noticed before Fire Ant had taken the shotgun from Bruce. He racked it and got out.

Alex got out firing seven shots as he go out of the car. He hit one of the bikers. Two bikers took cover behind the stairs. Another fired but then took cover behind one of the pillars. Alex used his car as cover. Fire Ant went around the side of the pillar and fired, blasting the biker from behind. He fell dead. More rounds hit the car causing the engine to smoke. Two rounds caught Fire Ant in the side and Alex caught three rounds. He took two in the chest, luckily as always he had armor on but the other round caught him in the armpit.

Alex got to his feet and fired the last five shots from his pistol. Four rounds hit one of the Angels who partly was partly exposed. The last round caught a biker in the stomach. "How many of these dumb bastards are there? How many were following us?" Alex shouted the question to him. Fire Ant unloaded, hitting the biker with the stomach wound blasting his face at close range, splitting it like a watermelon. He turned had fired several shots. He fired again and hit the guy behind the stairs, wounding him. Fire Ant shot again but that was his last shot.

"Shit! I'm dry!" He yelled to Alex. Alex reloaded his pistol. "Why don't you have ammo? You had the balls to take his gun!"

Fire Ant's reply was dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't exactly strip search him for shells! Anyway cover me! I'm going to to that Sprunk machine! I have an idea!" Alex fired four shots as the rest of the Angels came down the stairs. He hit one of them and he tumbled down. They opened fire on Alex, grazing him in the shoulder and the arm and two in his chest. Alex got up bleeding still firing but he took cover by a pillar next to the soda machine. He returned blind fire.

"There he is, bro! That's the cock sucker who stole your bike! That old bastard killed Bruce too!" Alex got behind cover. Fire Ant too cover on the other side of the Sprunk machine as they advanced. Alex tried to cover both sides of the pillar with blind fire but it wasn't easy. An Angel nearby tried to run to shoot Alex while he was covering the other side, not seeing the right side of the pillar.

His shots killed the biker who had been wounded by the shotgun. Fire Ant stopped him in his tracks as he was almost there by throwing the unopened soda can at him. It beamed him in the face. Fire Ant took the opportunity to disarm him, slit his throat and take his pistol and dragged his corpse behind the machine to check him better for ammo. Alex ran to cover behind a different pillar flanking two bikers. "That was my bike, asshole! The Angels Of Death aren't a fuckin joke, pal!" Tire screamed.

Fire Ant fired his pistol from behind the machine. "Who said anything about jokes? If I wanted a joke, I'd follow you into the john and watch you take a leak!" Alex shouted back. Tire was a stocky man but he was holding some kind of machine pistol. Possibly a modified automatic Glock. "That's real fuckin funny, you piece of shit! Remind me to laugh before I kill ya!" Tire raged.

"Funny? I haven't even told you the funniest part! I sold that chopper of yours to a member of the Lost! That's funny."

Tire fired his automatic weapon again. Alex was bombarded by bullets. A round caught him in his right hip. Most of them hit him in areas that the vest covered but he was hit in his side. Alex fell off the platform and into the track area. He could hear another train coming. He got to his feet weakly. He staggered to the other side of the tracks. It was still closer than he wanted to be but he felt that the train was coming on the track going the other way based on the vibration.

Tire yelled, "Are you serious, bro? Who is this guy? The fuckin Evacuater?"

Another biker yelled, "I think he's wearing Kevlar, dude." Alex looked to see Fire Ant shooting two bikers. He was hit in the side of his back as he went back into cover. He was old but he knew how to handle himself. The two bikers were hit a few times each. One was on the ground writhing in pain while the other tried to limp out of harms way. Or to bleed to death. Whichever came first. More bikers were here than just the twelve. They must have called for more men.

"Finish that fucker and let's go." Tire ordered. Four bikers walked up to him. One of them had a sawed off shotgun. Alex had reloaded his pistol. He tried to keep the pistol trained on them but his arm felt heavy. The biker with the shotgun snickered. "Look at this bozo. He can't even lift his cannon. He's a fuckin goner." Alex aimed at him still. The other three bikers readied their pistols.

_Pshhhhhhhhhh_

The sound distracted them all. Fire Ant began opening fire again and every one of them. He killed two and wounded the man with the shotgun and another biker. Alex looked up to see that Fire Ant had thrown a can of soda after shooting the lock off of the soda machine. He had opened it up and threw cans at them. Alex squeezed the trigger twice, finishing off the two wounded bikers as he climbed up back onto the platform. Fire Ant used the cover door of the machine as the Angels fired at him. Alex fired, finishing of the last two of the guards. Tire took cover behind a pillar but still fired his Machine pistol.

Alex took cover behind a pillar facing diagonally toward him. The rounds whizzed past his head. Alex used blind fire, emptying the rounds at the biker, the rounds hitting the pillar and virtually everywhere but the target. Finally two rounds got Tire in the back. Tire staggered. Alex reloaded. As he put a fresh clip in he saw Tire aiming his automatic pistol at him. He squeezed the trigger but it clicked empty. Alex shot him twice in the torso.

The man fell at his feet. He weakly struggled to get up. He held his bleeding stomach. "Go ahead, you dick! Shoot me. You'll sign your own death contract. My brothers will erase your ass! We're rebel bikers! We take care of our own..."

Alex thought about it but said, "You're not worth a bullet." Another train was coming. He grabbed Tire. "Angel of Death? You're about to meet a real one." He threw him onto the track and he was run over by the train. He was smashed, a bloody mess under the moving train. It severed him in half. The train drove on and his legs were crushed and the top half of his body was being dragged with it.

"Transit police! Don't fuckin move!" A cop was pointing a gun at him. Alex considered shooting him. Then again, he was wounded. It might get him killed. He dropped his gun. "What did you see?" Alex asked him as the cop searched him for weapons. The transit cop told him, "I saw enough. You're coming downtown."

He reached for his radio on his uniform to call for backup but grunted in pain as he was hit over the head. He had been beamed in the head by a full can of soda. Fire Ant fired his own gun and hit him in the knee caps. Alex took his gun. Alex grabbed his gun again and pointed it at him. "Don't touch the radio."

Fire Ant took his radio and stepped on it, and stomped smashing it. "He's a liability, Ali. Kill him. He's seen our faces. I just got out of prison and I don't want to go back."

The cop panted as he held his leg. "Look, don't kill me. Just tie me up or something. I got a wife."

Alex turned to Fire Ant but his face was like stone. "Sorry. I can't take that risk. If they find you, you'll lead them to us. Plus I know you wouldn't spare us if it was the other way around. I've met enough cops to know that."

The man shook his head. "Come on...I might have a kid someday! I just got married!"

Alex shrugged. "Plenty of people have been married and that didn't stop cops from shooting or arresting them. Sorry buddy. I don't give a damn about your family anymore than you care about a suspects family." He shot the cop in the head. They headed up the stairs and Fire Ant grabbed a first aid kit off of the wall. They could hear sirens above. Fire Ant said, "We cant go upstairs now. The cops are here."

They grabbed one of the bikes that had been left on the stairs. "We have to take the bike. Get on!"

He started it up and rode down onto the tracks. Fire Ant stuck a rag in the gas tank of the car and lit it on fire and then joined him on the bike. They began to ride down the tunnel. BOOM! They began to ride out toward another tunnel. They didn't stop until they reached Red County. Finally Fire Ant said, "There's a rest stop near here. Stop there. I don't think they know where we are. We need to take care of these wounds."

Alex pulled up to it. "You left that shotgun behind. The cops will have your prints on it plus the cans of pop. What do we do about that?"

Fire Ant grinned. "They won't find anybody but that bikers prints on it. I don't have my prints. I sand them down and I don't care how many times I have to. They aren't gonna catch me again. The only reason they got me for the manslaughter was because I had the gun on me and it matched the rounds in the guy I shot. We'll be okay. Unfortunately, we need to wait a bit before we go. I'm gonna have to pull these bullets out of us. Its gonna hurt like hell."

Alex got off the bike. "You sure we can't just go to a hospital? How will we heal our wounds?"

Fire Ant sighed. He held up his old school lighter. "You gotta be shitting me." Alex muttered.

Fire Ant shook his head. "Fraid not, Ali."

BRIAN

1987

Big Smoke job #1

White Gold Rush

Brian was on his way to a meeting with Big Smoke. They were driving the van to a buyer that Big Smoke was in touch with. Some Colombian in a drug cartel. "Hey dawg, you sure about this shit? Grove Street aint supposed to fuck with blow. Do you know how pissed Sweet would get if he knew about this shit? I shouldn't even be rolling with you, man I told CJ I'd let you and Ryder handle it."

Big Smoke was wearing blue jeans, and a white jersey. He had no hat today. Just his bald head and glasses. "Hey chill, Brian. Right now The OGF is doing good but this is the 80's baby. We can't afford to be saints in a criminals game. I know Grove aint too big on it but if the Ballas make more money than us, we'd get our asses kicked every time we fought them. I aint saying we start slinging on the corner but if we want enough clout we gotta make moves, player!"

Brian shrugged. "I guess. What about Sweet? He's gonna find out eventually. That's just a fact."

Big Smoke scratched his head. "I'll tell him when the time is right. For now, we should keep this on the down low. Your brother is trying to live by a code that the Groves have always lived by but its outta date now. The Aztecas and the Ballas and the Vagos all sell the shit. We can't get left in the dust, brother. Don't even worry about it. We'll sell it to big time cats who got that sugar tooth. We won't sell it in South Central."

Aint No Sunshine by Al Green played on Bounce FM. They had stopped by Ammu Nation in Willowfield. Big Smoke for himself had a Tec 9 and a 9mm. Brian had a Glock 17 and an AK-47. Brian was driving to Verona Beach. "Yeah, but we can't sell our values out for money. Respect over money, man. You know that." He said.

Big Smoke nodded. "Yeah, you're right player but its a lot of money to be made doing this shit. You ever hear of Tommy Vercetti?"

Brian hadn't. "No. Who's that?"

Big Smoke looked out the window. "A bona fide bad motherfucker. This cat used to work for the Forelli's outta Liberty City until he spent fifteen years in the joint. He got out last year and went to Vice City. He took over that town, Brian. He wasted a lot of people to get where he's at. More importantly, he runs the coke trade down south. He's the big boss man in town, Brian. You and your brothers could be too f you give this shit a chance. It only took Tommy a year and he runs Vice City now!"

Brian peered at the fat man. "Yeah? Well if cocaine is a players game, why aint other family hoods doing it?"

They were nearly there. They were going to be meeting their contact near the Santa Maria docks.

"They are. The Temple Drive was the first to give it a try. Now the Seville Boulevard is slowly but surely coming around to the would be a bad move to have just the two of us in on this deal. So we got some backup from the homies from Jefferson. They're straight up veterans of the streets in Jefferson dawg. They keep on having to clash with the Kilo Trey. Aint no Groves like on Grove Street but those cats are the real deal, my friend."

They finally arrived in the parking lot where the homies were waiting. There were five of them. Two were armed with MP5's. Two had shotguns and one had a Tec 9. They got out and all exchanged dap. It was night time. About 11:00PM. "Shit! Johnson boys here! What's poppin with ya Blood? How's CJ and Sweet?"

Brian nodded. "They're cool. Anywhere where these motherfuckers at? We gonna do this or what?" Finally a Phoenix pulled up. Two men got out. Both of them Hispanic. Big Smoke nodded at the one wearing a Hawaiian shirt. The other wore black. He carried an M-16. An 84' Greenwood pulled up. Four men carrying Uzis got out. They were also bodyguards for their buyer. They had a briefcase full of money. The man with the Hawaiian shrt looked at Big Smoke.

"Que Pasa amigo? You got the yayo?"

Big Smoke opened the back of the van. "Just like I said. Twenty kilos. You got the green?"

They opened the brief case. "Unmarked bills. There's four hundred grand here. Its a bit more than its worth but hey, I'm a generous guy eh? Okay, me and my guys will take the van. You can take the car. I can buy ten more of these." The man said. Bis Smoke nodded.

"Cool. Here's the keys Sosa. Pleasure doing business with you but next time let's find a place to meet that's a little less out in the open." Big Smoke told him.

Suddenly two cars began speeding toward the man in the Hawaiian T shirt, Sosa who was in the passenger seat while his guard in black was driving. An 81' Washington rammed into the side of the van. The passenger in the car opened fire upon the van. The window of the passenger seat shattered and several holes were put in the windshield. They both got out of the van. Sosa was not hit but his face was bleeding from the glass.

He also had an MP5 and he began firing at the back of the car as it drove to the end of the parking lot. The back windshield shattered. The car stopped at the far end of the parking lot. Four armed men got out. They began firing their automatic weapons at them. One of the Grove Street homies was caught by the hail of bullets. He fell bleeding onto the concrete. Brian fired his Glock at the man who did it. He looked to be Hispanic.

He was wearing a striped shirt. Brian let off five shots and stopped the gunmen dead in his tracks. The man fell forward as he died. Sosa's guard, the man in black fired his M-16, the automatic rounds tore huge holes in the other man's chest. The other car was a red 83' Admiral. Four more men also got out. Two carried Krugers and one had a Spas 12 and one had two pistols. Sosa's guards were exchanging gunfire with the four hit-men.

The man with the shotgun was killed instantly. The Latino with the two pistols fired his guns rapidly at Sosa, his guards, and Brian. Brian caught three slugs in the chest but he had armor on so it just knocked him on his ass. Sosa's bodyguard with the M-16 was wounded by the shots. He had taken four or five, most of them in his torso but he still fired back. The gang member took cover behind his car even as the rounds from the M-16 sowered upon the car, shattering the windows.

Big Smoke fired his Tec 9 and hit the man with the two 9mm's. Big Smoke sprayed the rounds around the side and got the guy in the back. The Grove Street gang members began firing at the docks overlapping into a bridge. "These fools are hitting us from above! Its an ambush!"

One of the GSF thugs wearing a green bandanna and a green plaid button shirt began trying to hit as many of the thugs on the bridge rail as he could, firing a stream of rounds, spraying across. He hit one and the gunman fell against the railing and slumped to the ground. Another was hit in the head by three rounds. Another was hit while he was in the process of firing at Sosa and everybody else. The rounds hit him and he fell against the railing. He struggled to get up.

Brian got his AK-47 from the van and looked to see another GSF member with an MP5 and the homies with shotguns. A homey wearing a green jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans and a black hat fired his shotgun and blasted a gunman in the stomach. The buckshot tore a massive hole in his torso. There was a nasty putrid smell as his intestines were exposed. The Grove thug fired again and blasted his head to a bloody mess.

There was a food shack where hot dogs were served during the day on the Santa Maria but now one of the Ese's was ducked behind it shooting blindly at the GSF members as they advanced up the stairs.

The homey in the black hat was hit by several rounds from the Ingram Mac-10. He was hit in his arm, leg, stomach and hip.

"¡Abandone las perras de azúcar! ¡O es todos muertos! " Yelled the man with the Mac behind the food shack.

(Give up the sugar bitches! Or you're all dead!)

The homey went around the other side of the shack. He could see the homey and fired. The shot blasted out a huge chunk of the Ese's shoulder. He fell and was still firing. Some rounds got the GSF member in the neck. He backed away and fell back holding his wound as the blood leaked out of it. The Grove Street thug with him also had a shotgun. He had jherri curls. He fired his shotgun to finish off the Ese.

"Hey, you all right, Dawg?" He asked. The homey weakly nodded. More Hispanic hugs were arriving. Big Smoke called to them. "Come on, baby we need your help down here! Under the docks!"

Sosa and his men were firing at some thugs with guns. One of the four guards was killed from the Assault Rifles the drug thieves had. Brian fired his AK and hit two of them. They fell in the crossfire. Big Smoke saw a Landstalker speeding toward them. He began firing at it, the Tec 9 thundering in the night air. He hit the passenger in the front seat and the man's blood was on the windshield. "Shit! These Mexicans are everywhere!" Big Smoke yelled.

Sosa was hit by a round from a 9mm. One of the thugs his guards had shot was still barely alive and had pulled out a sidearm. Sosa fired his own M-16 at the guy. He finished him off. "No Hermano! These dickheads are from El Salvador! Trying to make a name for themselves by stealing our yayo!"

The passenger staggered out of the Landstalker and fell dead on the concrete. The wounded bodyguard in black opened fire on some of the Central American gangsters on the dock. "Bunch of fuckin refugees is what they are! All here cause of some civil war!"

Brian was hit by several rounds from a Glock. One of the GSF homies with an MP5 was also hit. He was hit four or five times in the chest and again in the head. Brian was hit by two rounds in the arm as he tried to get up. Sosa fired and hit the man with the Glock. "Pinche cabron! Don't these jokers ever give up?"

There was a final group of attacking thugs. The other Grove gang member was killed from a hail of rounds from a Mac-10. He dropped dead and his MP5 fell aside his body. Brian fired the last of his rounds before he had to reload. He hit that man in the head. He reloaded. The wounded GSF member was cornering a wounded gunman. He fired his pistol as his shotgun was dry. _Bambambambambambam! _He was hit by rounds from a Kruger. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding chest.

"¡Mate todo esos hijos negros de perras! " One of the El Salvadorians yelled. (Kill all those black sons of bitches!)

The last Grove from Jefferson fired his MP5 in a rage at the man with the Kruger. "That was my homey, motherfucker! Punk ass wetback! Fuck ya'll!"

Sosa's bodyguards were all dead other than the one in black. Sosa helped him into the van and got up front to drive the coke out of there.

"We need to get out of here! Policía will be arriving soon, hombre! I gotta get Arturo to a hospital!" Sosa yelled. Big Smoke was firing at the last five El Salvadorians. He got two of them but then he was hit by two rounds from one of the men he shot. "Ah shit! They hit the Smoke!"

Brian grinned. "Relax, man. The fat will absorb it."

Big Smoke took cover as he reloaded. Brian fired at the last three. He nailed two of them dead on. They fell, cut down by the automatic fire.

Sosa drove off. "Hasta luego! We'll see you later! We gotta go!"

Carl hit the third guy as well but his weapon clicked empty. He had to be more conserving with his fire. The man fired his shotgun. The buck shot sent Brian flying back. The vest stopped the blast for the most part but his left arm was bleeding from the blast. It hurt like hell. He dropped his AK as he fell. He got his pistol back out as the goon pumped the shotgun for another shot. He pulled the trigger and the shot hit him in the face, right in the eye.

Big Smoke turned to the GSF member. "Sosa's guards are all dead so you can take their car! Get yourself back to the hood! Good looking out, player! OGF for life!" The Grove member got in the car and drove off.

Brian got to his feet. He took his AK and the money and brought it to the Phoenix. Big Smoke got in the car. "Smash on it, homey!"

Brian sped down the street. The radio was on some kind of Latin tango. He changed it to Playback FM. The song Paid in Full by Eric B and Rakim was playing. They could hear sirens and there were cop cars following them. Brian began to drive up through Market. Big Smoke rolled down his window and fired out of the back at the squad cars. He knew he hit one as he saw the blood on the right side of the windshield.

Another car was following them and a cop from the passenger seat was firing a pistol. One of the rounds almost hit Brian in the ear. Another round whizzed past his head. "Smoke, shoot those motherfuckers! We got a lot of money on us! They'll give us the needle if they catch us so if we die, we may as well die shooting." Brian yelled.

Bis Smoke kept firing. "That's my dawg! Spoken like a true Johnson boy!"

Brian turned into the Vinewood area going out of Market. There was a bike co following them and shooting. Brian hit a sharp left turn toward the Pay N Spray in Vinewood. The cop did not stop in time and hit the back of the car and went flying off of his bike. He hit the ground and bounced several times. His legs looked twisted at a wrong angle. The cop was either unconscious or dead despite his helmet. Brian pulled into the Pay N Spray. They waited about twenty minutes before pulling out again. The car was silver now instead of black.

Brian began to drive home. "So who was that guy Sosa? What's the story with him?"

Big Smoke set his weapon down. "Raphael Sosa. He's from Colombia. He worked with a cartel most of his life. He first came to Vice City. He was running coke with the Cubans down there but he skipped town a couple years ago. He didn't like how small time everything was. All the gangs were just mom and pop crews. Anyway he's Mr. Cocaine and he's found his spot of paradise in L.S. he's a good business man."

Brian finally arrived at Smoke's house about twenty five minutes later. "Hey how much money is that?"

Brian asked. Big Smoke replied, "Its about 400 grand. Anyway you did good today. Most of this money is for the homies so we can get better straps. Here's your cut." He dumped out a huge wad of it on his seat as he got out. "That's fifty g's homey. Enjoy it and keep the car but keep the shit on the down low with your family aight?"

Brian looked all all the money. _Holy shit! As long as we aint selling caine around the hood, I don't see any problem with it! I may need to convince Sweet & we can't tell Mama at all. Don't matter though. If I can keep making paper like this, we can finish mama's payment on the house! I can get Kendl into a good school...Shit's gonna be all right..._Brian thought to himself.

He drove over to the Well Stacked Pizza place in Idlewood. The city of Idlewood was split up between the Ballas and Grove Street Families but the OGF had more turf there than the Ballas did. The Ballas had only a few blocks off near Williams High School and Stanley Street. Groves owned the turf on Rickshaw Boulevard and King Village.

A/N SEEING AS THE GROVE IS BASED OFF OF THE PIRU BLOODS AND GROVE STREET AFTER PIRU STREET WHICH WOULD EXPLAIN WHY THE GANGS NOT LIVING ON THE GROVE ARE STILL CALLED GROVE SAME AS PIRU BLOODS ANYWAY WILLIAMS hIGH sCHOOL IS MEANT TO BE wASHINGTON hIGH sCHOOL. RAYMOND WASHINGTON WAS THE FOUNDER OF THE CRIPS, THE OTHER BEING STANLEY "TOOKIE" WILLIAMS WHO WAS EXECUTED BY THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA AFTER SCHWARZENEGGER DENIED AN APPEAL. 

THE BALLAS ARE BASED ON THE GRAPE STREET CRIPS OUT OF WATTS WHO WEAR BLUE AND PURPLE. BLUE FOR THE CRIPS AND PURPLE FOR THE STREET NAME. THEY OFTEN WEAR L.A. LAKERS JERSEYS AND SPORTS GEAR. I ROLLED WITH GRAPE STREET. 

STANLEY STREET IS BASED OFF OF RAYMOND AVENUE, HOME OF THE RAYMOND AVENUE CRIPS, THEIR STREET NAMED OFF THEIR FOUNDER. AS FOR KING VILLAGE, THAT IS BASED OFF OF IMPERIAL VILLAGE AND RICKSHAW IS BASED ON CRENSHAW BOULEVARD. JUST THOUGHT I'D CLARIFY. 

Brian ordered a large full rack meat lovers. It had pepperoni, sausage, and Canadian bacon. THe decided to try it with stuffed crust. It was pretty good as it turned out. He would get it like this from now on. He also ordered a large Hepsi

The cashier had the TV on the Science Of Crime: Vice City The red haired male detective spotted a dead body at a crime scene. His name was Detective Horatio Speed.

Detective Speed: "Hank? What have we got here?"

Hank: "Looks like the victim suffered blunt force trauma to the head and was killed by a roll of quarters jammed down her throat."

Detective Speed: "Then I say...jackpot."

The theme song started and a song by The Who played.

. As he ate and drank he could hear a Hepsi advertisement.

"Been partying too hard? Waking up to women you never even met? When will you learn? You need to catch a Hepsi! Once you get infected with that cold refreshing taste, you'll never get enough. You'll be turning tricks in alley ways. You'll be stealing from your grandmothers purse."

Pedestrian: "Come on, man, just hook me up! I need a Hepsi! I got infected with the taste and now I need more!"

Hepsi salesman: "That'll be 99 cents please."

Pedestrian "Come on! I aint got it a dollar right now! I need a Hepsi dawg! Come on! I'll suck your dick! Please!"

Brian's pager beeped. He read what it said. HOLA AMIGO. ITS SOSA. WE WORKED ON THE SNOW WHITE TOGETHER. BIG SMOKE VOUCHED FOR YOU AND SAID YOU WERE REAL RELIABLE. IF YOU NEED SOME EXTRA FERIA DROP BY PLACE IN EAST LOS SANTOS. I'M OUT IN DOYLE HEIGHTS. COME SEE ME.

(Boyle Heights.)

Brian grinned as he took another sip of soda. "Coming up in the world."

1998

CARL

CJ was visiting Cesar in the hospital. He had finally woken up from his coma. "Que pasa, CJ? How's it going, brother?"

Carl looked at his step brother. He was looking a lot better. "Aint shit Ceez. How you holding up?"

"Getting tired of sitting in bed eating green Jello, holmes. I want to get out there and deal with the putos who did this shit. Put my wife and my kid at risk! Almost killed me! My own homey! How could Jose turn his back on me, man?"

Carl sighed. "I don't know. That's just the way things go sometimes, man. I feel you though. I felt the same way when Big Smoke and Ryder sold us out for Tenpenny. What do you want to do, Cesar? When you get discharged, I mean."

Cesar looked around. "I don't know. Jose shot me just cause of some racist putos that run the Aztecas from in prison. They don't like who I marry but that's my business! See I don't like the San Fierro Rifas but at least they don't trip about race. Its different in the north end of San Andreas. I just wish they weren't so involved in the crack game."

CJ threw his arms up. "Yeah but the Aztecas do too now. Your boss men up in the prisons got the coke flowing again. All over East L.S. me and Sweet went after some dope dealers. They're back in the drug game too, bro. Anyway when are they letting you outta here?"

Cesar closed his eyes in frustration. "I hope in a couple of days but I can't be sure."

Carl's two way pager beeped. It was Sweet. GET YOURSELF OVER TO THE PROJECTS IN JEFFERSON. THAT TRUCE IS STARTING IN A BIT. BETWEEN THE OGF AND THE BALLAS. IF SOME SHIT GOES DOWN, REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS YOUR IDEA...

Carl gave his step brother a hug and said, "Listen I gotta run. Me and Sweet got some business to take care of. Gimme a ring when you get discharged and I'll take you home."

Carl began to leave the hospital. All his life he had avoided church. He had read the bible and all but he stopped going to church when he was just a teen. He always felt that Mama put too much faith in the Lord. Carl wasn't even sure she knew that if Jesus was in the Middle East, he wouldn't look like Kenny G. He'd have dark skin. Kendl had gone to church too up until Mama's death because it reminded her too much of it all.

CJ didn't see what good it would do. It wouldn't stop the murders or the drugs just going to church. CJ had learned about Africa in school and how many tribes had been forced into Christianity by the slave traders. Much like the original people of America. People like that guy Alex. Then again, now about 40% of Africa was Christian and despite how many came to be Christian, the fact was that Christianity had been in Africa long before it reached Europe via the Roman empire. Starting in Ethiopia.

CJ had liked Africa when he went there. He hadn't gone to church but he knew that many people both Muslim and Christian had been very humble. Back in the 80's when Mama used to preach the bible to all of them and encourage them to join the church again so they could stay out of trouble, Carl had said that there was no way in hell that he was going to be brothers in Christ with the same white man that forced the religion on them. He had changed a lot if the five years in Liberty City.

He had gotten along with Joey. So he didn't think all whites were bad. Then he changed even more of the last six years. Now as he looked back on his mother, he wondered if he should tak to Kendl and see if she thought that maybe he should at least try and read the Bible. He hoped that Brian who had been murdered in cold blood, had found peace of some kind.

Now though as he got into his car and he thought of the truce, he thought, _Come on God..Let this work. _He thought. He would still get the motherfuckers who killed his mother now that he knew that it wasn't Big Smoke in the green Sabre. Toreno knew his shit. He just had to hope the truce worked and that the Baller O.G.'s would hold fair to tehir end of the bargain since it was Roach who had asked for a truce.

Hope for the best,prepare for the worst...

**That's all for this chapter people! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot longer than usual. Anyway the South Central Hoo Riders are based on NWA, West Side Connection, and lightly off of D12. Roach is meant to be Snoop Dogg. Spliff Dogg is meant to be The Game. Anyway I introduced some new characters. Like Fire Ant of the Tribal Mafia and Sosa, the Colombian dope peddler. As well as Ash Tray who is meant to be Tupac and is based off of his character Bishop in Juice but also off of Tupac's actual personality. **

**Anyway I hope you like my parodies as well as the music mentioned in this. My so called soundtrack or what would be if this were a game. I want details! What did you like best? What parts? Specifics. Anyway please Read & Review. The science of crime is CSI parody. Not mine, Rockstars but I decided to add to it. **

**I decided to have the 1987 canon be from Brian's Point of view so that it would be more from his POV. It will switch to Carl's again later whe Brian actually dies. Anyway many twists lie ahead! Thanks!**

**Afro Spirit**


	7. Why We Thugs

**Hey people. Afro Spirit here. Thanks for all the support. A recent review from Pink Luver had some good advice on this. Just write for now & let the reviews come later. Anyway now for the truce between the gangs. Also, there were some who were affected by events that happened in San Andreas that they didn't go into enough of. I'm gonna fill those holes in. The story of Brian will have a lot of resemblance to Caine from Menace II Society. Even though Looney Loc is based off O Dog from that movie, seeing as Brian is much like Caine from Menace II Society, I thought that since its the 80's it would be good to have a character that was meant to embody Eazy E. I know ppl think Ryder is based off of him but in fact, he was played my MC Eiht who was also in the movie.**

**Besides Eazy E wasn't the only one with a jherri curl in the 80's. Anyway all in all, there will be a friend to Brian who is all around thug.**

**a major homey that Brian had like O Dog was to Caine. Anyway the superman parody is borrowed from Drawn Together's captain hero cause he's awesome. GTA & DT, please don't sue! I own no rights!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**1998**

**Carl**

CJ used the phone in his kitchen to call Big Bear. Big Bear was now living in Idlewood. "Hey homey. So you coming to the truce? You want me to come scoop you up?" Big Bear had been clean and sober for six years. However he did two years for assaulting a police officer. He was supposed to get five years but he got early release in 1997 as he got out on parole. He was now working at a Burger Shot in Vinewood. He hated it there. "What about the last two truces, dawg? I heard they didn't work out."

Carl sat on the counter to answer his question. "Hey, that was because of the police! They came through shooting and arresting the homies when we were trying to put an end to the set tripping. Then the second time, same thing. We tried a truce after the riots stopped. I figured, fuck it. Tenpenny's dead, Smoke is dead, Ryder's dead. I may as well give peace a chance. Then again, a lot of homies were still mad about the past so the Ballas and us started fighting again. Both times, the cops fucked it up. We can't let them do that. Or else none of us will leave to see thirty. Or we'll keep getting locked up. I aint with that."

Big Bear didn't sound convinced. "I don't know dawg. Those fools been shooting at us for so long. This beef is deep, CJ. I don't know if I can forget what they put us through. They had us strung out!"

CJ started to answer but B Dup knocked on their side door. CJ held up a finger. "Hang there a second, man. I'll be with you in a minute. Big Bear help me out on this one."

Big Bear asked with suspicion, "Who is that? Who are you talking to? I know that voice."

CJ tried to keep him on the subject. "Don't worry about..."

Big Bear raised hs voice. "That's that motherfucker B Dup aint it? He aint gonna be at the truce, is he?"

Carl tried to calm him down. "Yo, chill out. Look we need to let our beef go. That includes you and B Dup. He's trying to earn his stripes back with me and Sweet. He's trying, Bear."

Big Bear yelled, "That motherfucker's lucky I didn't kill him! Him, Smoke and Ryder got us in the coke business and look what happened! Brian died and Smoke and Ryder sold out the hood the Ballas and five 0! He was working for Big Smoke and Smoke was working for C.R.A.S.H! That nigga had me running around robbing college girls, Japanese tourists, and doing all his fuckin dishes and laundry! He got me hooked on coke and then crack later on! That's the kind of shit I was up to while you were off in Liberty! He may be regaining your trust be he aint earning mine back!"

Carl sighed. "Look, you don't gotta talk to him. If you want you can find a different way there. You gotta come though , man! You wanted to be put back on the hood so you gotta do your share! I'll meet you there, Bear. I gotta run. Just stick with some other homies. We gotta squash this son though."

Big Bear finally calmed down. "Look, Ballas I can handle but not somebody who was supposed to rep the green and switched. So I'll make peace with the Ballas. He's worse than a fuckin Baller so I aint squashing shit with him today." He hung up. Carl sighed and hung up and headed outside. "Hey B Dup, let's roll. I need to talk t you about Big Bear. I'll explain on the way..."

About fifteen minutes later, CJ arrived at the King Courts projects where B Dup used to live in 92'. Though mostly OGF gang members lived there, CJ had been in plenty of turf wars with the Ballas. So he had gained turf but every now and then, he'd be busy so he'd lose influence. Like when he would be out on dates. So there were Ballas living there too. The Groves and Ballas would often open fire on each other from across the streets. even if it was their neighbor. There was a barbecue going on in the projects for the truce. Ribs, chicken, hamburger, hot dogs and other food was cooking. CJ greeted his brother and Big Bear as well as Spliff Dogg.

Carl also slapped hands with Alex once he got there.

He stood between Big Bear and B Dup. Roach stood with the Ballas and Spliff Dogg stood with the Seville Groves. Mr. McFlow from the South Cenral Hoo Riders and Drooilios Skeezer were acting as neutralist parties. There were a lot of Ballas and OGF gang members. "Glad to see all ya'll could make it. We all came out here because we want to stop our black youth from killing each other. So we can put an end to black on black violence. My goal here is to get all the gangs to come to some kind of understanding but it takes baby steps. One step at a time." Mr McFlow announced.

Droolious flipped a coin and caught it but did not look at it. "All right. Now we'll give everybody a chance to speak and have their voice heard but we need to a non biased way of deciding who's first. So Heads its the Ballas, tails, the Groves."

He looked and said, "Tails."

First one one the gang leaders from Willowfield spoke on his views. Saying what he had a problem with. He told a story of how a little girl had been shot by some Ballas that were trying to kill him. He was saying how the girls parents blamed him even though he didn't do it. Then when he finished speaking, One of the Kilo Tray O.G.'s from Rhodes Park spoke about how he heard about a Baller who had shot a Grove Street member and in retaliation, the GSF did a drive-by on a group of Ballas at a gas station that had nothing to do with it.

After each gang stated their problem, the other gangs would be allowed to speak on behalf of the gang in the spotlight. There were several from both gangs and various sets that had stories like those. Then Spliff Dogg introduced Sweet. "Ya'll know my album just came out so I'm busy with that and we're working on another and possibly a Vinewood movie deal. Anyway This is my nigga, CJ t right here. I roll with Seville Families but I got mad love for this brother right here."

Carl cleared his throat. "I want peace as much as the next dude but I just got some problems with it. My brother Brian got involved in the drug trade and overtime that shit got him killed. Now the Ballas sell drugs in the hood. They pimp women. I had two homies, Big Smoke and Ryder, turn out to be working wth the police and they were running a drug ring. Leading the Ballas. They were in on a drug empire. So how are we gonna deal with that? Even if we solve this shit right now, ya'll will still sell drugs in your neighborhoods. I can't get down with that no matter how bad i want peace."

One of the Ballas, a high ranking member named Ash Tray spoke on it. "I'm as against drugs as you are. I mean, I sold that shit out there on the corner when I aint had no money but I did that shit to survive. Now that I got a choice, I don't want to but there's some motherfuckers that do want to keep on with that shit. So if there are gonna be drug dealers, we should make them use their dope money to build schools and hospitals in our area. Community centers and shit. We started out as a force of black power but look at us now! We're so far below that good goal we had! So we might disagree but those that do sell it should put the money to good use."

Carl was taken aback by that statement. "Well, I aint expect you to say that...Damn...I guess I aint never thought of it like that. Big Smoke just talked about selling yayo to get us ahead so we could get more guns. I never thought I'd hear somebody who's a Baller say some positive stuff like that."

More homies talked. More stories got told. More points were made. Sweet's turn came. "My mama was killed by some Ballas If it wasn't Big Smoke and Ryder, then it was Ballas like I thought from the start. Trust me, we got a real reliable source. That aint something I can let go. For all we know, the motherfuckers that did it could be here right now."

"Hey, bro calm down. It was a Green Sabre that did it remember?" CJ said trying to keep things peaceful.

"Your mama was murdered by somebody in a Sabre?" One of the Ballas said. Sweet looked at him with a glare. "Oh shit. Look who showed up. Frosty the Snowman. Its pretty easy to see how you got that name. I guess I know where you stand on coke. You should have listened to your friend there."

Sweet turned away but CJ stopped him. "It aint just coke that got me my name. Its also cause I'm ice cold. I'm trying to have a truce but forget it it if you're gonna have an attitude, nigga." Snowman said.

Sweet turned back to him. "Yeah? Well what about Roach? He said he'd look into moms dying. What happened to that?"

Larry stepped up. "You say it was a Green Sabre? We'll watch for it. There were a lot of Ballas that weren't willing to commit to this thing. We'll keep our eyes to the streets."

Looney Loc turned to Larry. He was staring Sweet down because of his tone. "What? What's he talking about man?"

Larry stood firm. "I know what its like. I lost my moms and my pops. Why the hell would they shoot your mama?"

CJ spoke up. "They were trying to get Sweet. They wanted to blast an O.G. from Grove Street but they hit our moms instead. I thought I got the people who did it but since I didn't, that means thse fools are still out there somewhere."

Ash Tray spoke up. "I think I know who they are. They didn't drive a Green Sabre other than for a few weeks. Still, I remember who had a car like that back in 92. They were working with C.R.A.S.H. I think."

Big Bear who had been silent for the most part crossed his arms. "So are all the Ballas! You all worked with pigs!"

Snowman loudly shot back, "No we didn't! Tenpenny had a lot of Ballas doing his dirty work and so did Smoke! That doesn't mean every Baller who worked for Smoke knew he was working with Tenpenny. I know we didn't have shit to do with that. They were always arresting us because we wouldn't work with them. You got us all wrong, homey. We aint snitches. I went through a lot of shit that year because those fools sweated the homies over shit. I aint getting accused of some shit I didn't do."

Carl nervously nodded. He thought of the gun tucked under his shirt if something happened. "That's cool, dawg. I'm not disagreeing with you. I appreciate the effort to find her all right? We appreciate it. You got your truce. We're cool. We still got a lot of shit to talk about but we're cool for now."

Droolious Skeezer said, "All right. Now we're getting somewhere. Now its only fair that the Groves do something to return the favor."

Sweet turned to the rapper. "What you talking about nigga?"

Spiliff Dogg stepped up. "What he's saying is, the Eastman brothers lost their folks too. Maybe you can find a way to help them find out who killed them." Carl didn't see any problem with that. "I'm down. I know you feel. I want to get the fools who did that shit to my family. Brian and Mama both. You help us we help you."

Larry had a hard look on his face. He did nod, however. " Carl saw Denise standing nearby. She blew him a kiss. CJ went over to her. Mr. McFlow looked at the Groves and the Ballas and then said, "All right, brothers. Now we're getting somewhere. I aint banging but I'm down for whatever. It aint like I aint been in trouble with the law before. If I'm ya'll. I'll fight the pigs just as hard." He picked up a young black boy from the neighborhood and a little girl as well. He had signed an autograph for them earlier.

"We as people gotta start protecting our own people instead of killing them. If I gotta die right now to save these kids, these little Africans, my family by African blood, if I gotta die for them, I'm a dead motherfucker if it means I gotta die for these kids to have a shot at making something of themselves. I'll take a bullet for these two kids and I don't even know them but I'll die for them. I still love them."

Along with the many gang members, there were a lot of non gang members watching. There was even several news cameras catching what was going on. The cameras were focused on the leaders of the gangs who were the heads of the discussion. This went on for a couple of hours. Gang members talking about ways to give back to the community.

Suddenly the sound of tires screeching interrupted the peaceful setting. "Rapido Muerte, fucking mayates!" A voice yelled and that was followed by automatic gunfire. A white Oceanic was where the firing was coming from. Two people were hit by the rounds. A baller, a random neighborhood man, and a female reporter with the news stations.

"Shut the cameras off! Let's get the hell outta here!" Somebody yelled.

Several Ballas opened fire on the car with pistols. The windows shattered. The car was almost getting away until the tires were hit. Four armed gunmen got out carrying Mac-10's and pistols. Three more cars pulled up and more got out. The gang members either had on basks on bandannas. They were wearing Aqua blue. They were members of the Varrio Aztecas. A GSF member was also hit in the chest by the automatic rounds.

Carl withdrew his pistol. The people ran and scrambled to get away. The gang members returned fire. Carl saw an Azteca firing a shotgun. He had hit a GSF member and an old lady. He aimed for CJ but Carl already fired. He hit the thug twice in the gut. Blood poured from the wound all over the Ese's white shirt. Carl fired two more shots hitting him in the chest, the second hitting him near the heart.

Looney was firing his pistol at an Azteca, wounding the Azteca as he ran toward the fallen gangster with the shotgun. He took the shotgun and pumped it. The wounded gang member attempted to get to his feet but Looney kicked him in the face and then fired the shotgun blasting a whole in his stomach. A large one. "Yeah, motherfucker! Who's hard now?"

He fired at another Azteca who was taking cover behind a car and he wounded him in the shoulder. B Dup and Big Bear were both firing pistols. They fired and hit an Azteca, Another gang member fired a Mac-10 mowing down two Ballas. As CJ aimed his pistol at the Mexican thug he thought of the irony of this. He was helping the Ballas! He fired a single shot and hit the Azteca in the back of the head. Both Roach and Spliff Dogg had guns out as well. They were still gangsters first. Rappers second.

"Remember me, you stupid motherfucker? Paybacks a bitch!" Carl recognized him. It was that drug dealer in East Los Santos who had told them where the Aztecas took Kendl after Carl brutally beat him up.

He was firing two pistols. CJ took cover around the side of an apartment wall but he was hit in the back of his arm. He fell to the ground but stayed in cover. He returned blind fire. The guy was hit by one of Carl's shots. Sweet had been hit by a couple of rounds but he was taking cover near some stairs and was firing at the Aztecas. Alex and Larry were firing and so was Snowman. The Ballas chased and fired at three Aztecas.

Snowman saw a wounded gang member staggering along the side of the building trying to get away. He held the Mac-10 in his useless arm. Snowman fired and hit the guy in the torso. The bullet caught him near his left lung. Sweet was being fired upon by two gang members. "Damn! How many fuckin Mexicans are there?" Looney yelled. He had killed several others wit the shotgun. It was now empty. He continued firing his 9mm. B Dup was hit by a stream of rounds from a Mac-10. There were more enemy gang members who had arrived in the projects.

He was wounded but he kept firing. With one hand he shot two of the Aztecas. "Welcome to Ganton, motherfucker." He and three Grove Street gang members ran over to where the gunfight was taking place across the street over by the Ganton gym. Big Bear was also wounded, hit by four rounds from a 9mm but he was still in the fight as well. He fired his gun wildly with one arm trying to hit as many people at once as possible.

CJ grabbed a Mac-10 off of a body. He was looking for the drug dealer who had hit him. He had hopped a fence on the other side of the projects. There were four Aztecas with him. "Hey, homies! Go deal with those motherfuckers!" CJ barked. Now B Dup was down to only two of the GSF members with him. One had been run over by a car, that sped out of the area. B Dup shot at the back of that car three times but Sweet stopped him.

"That was an accident. We gotta win the people over, remember?"

" B Dup and the two homies began firing at the five man group that the dealer was a part of. Ash Tray had also began firing but he was helping to protect the rappers. He covered them while they got in their limo. Though they were driving a limo, they had not brought security other than Alex and Larry. They wanted to trust the people in the hood they grew up in.

"Varrrio Aztecas! Bow down, you black motherfuckers!" Yelled an Aztececa.

Carl saw Big Bear heading over to help B Dup kill the dealer. CJ would have followed but he noticed Denise firing a pistol alongside Alex and Larry. She had shot two gang members but more were coming in cars. Larry and Alex showered the cars with bullets while getting themselves and Denise into cover. Looney, despite a gunshot wound to his arm was firing his pistol as he ran toward one of the enemy gang cars. He shattered the windows as he fired blood and brains splattering on the glass.

"Damn! Don't these fuckin beaners ever give up?" Looney asked. They looked over to where B Dup was. CJ shot a gang member with a shotgun that was headed toward Denise and Alex. "Denise, stick with me baby. Do not leave my side!"

CJ looked to see among the Ballas shooting it out with the Aztecas, there was the white drug dealer, Derrick who was firing on a trio of Aztecas. One of the Aztecas who had been shooting at Snowman and his homies decided to run and ran up to help the Mexican drug dealer CJ had beaten up. The ese was bleeding even more because of two more gunshot wounds. The Ese with the Mac-10 helped him into one of the cars. A brown Merit. The windows to the Merit shattered as B Dup fired at them but they got in the car, the Azteca up front.

He began to speed away. CJ fired after him but the bullets just hit the back windshield and the trunk of the car. The remaining gang members took off and either got into cars or ran down the street. CJ could hear sirens. The one time would be there soon. Alex had been hit by a stream of rounds from a Mac-10 but he weakly got up unharmed. Good old armor.

CJ wished he was wearing it at the moment. He ran to where B Dup was. "Hey! Somebody call an ambulance! We need some fuckin help!"

CJ looked to see Big Bear lying on the ground, his green shirt stained with blood. He was dead. "What the fuck happened man?" Sweet asked. There was a dead Grove Street gang member nearby. One of the Grove Street thugs had been with B Dup and he was still alive but wounded. CJ recognized the homey. He was about eighteen when Carl first met him. five years younger than CJ. He of course was a new member who had been put onto the hood. This was back in 92' but CJ hadn't met him until the riots were over. LB was also known as Little Bone.

His name was LB. He had been a friend of Ryder's who had always off loaded stolen goods for him. "That Mexican, man. He shot Big Bear while we were shooting it out with them. We both hit him but he got away...we got all those other south side motherfuckers though..."

B Dup. CJ looked at Big bear's fallen form. "Damn Bear...what happened man?" Carl felt a lump in his throat and his eyes were tearing up. "Hey homey. There's an Azteca still alive. I shot him and he tried to run. I think he tried to hop the fence but he can barely walk." LB told him. Carl walked alongside the buildings. He saw a blood trail on the wall. A Mexican in a black mask was holding a pistol but he looked like he could barely hold it. CJ approached him. "Who the fuck sent you? This can't just be about an ass whooping." The guy groaned as he leaned on the wall. "Oh trust me holmes, you fools got enemies. Your little truce? It aint happening. This is gonna keep on happening." He took off his mask. "Fuck it. You got me. You may as well see my face."

CJ glared at him. "Are you the one who shot Big Bear? Where did your homey run to?"

The thug coughed up blood and laughed. His teeth were red. "Are you fuckin crying? That's funny to me...fuckin Mayate deserved it. Just like your brother in law Cesar deserved it...you better believe we'll finish him. We don't allow traitors."

Carl hit him with a hard punch to the jaw. The gang member slumped against the wall. He spat up more blood. "You aint gonna be killing nobody."

The thug laughed as CJ pulled him to his feet. "I didn't kill your boyfriend if that's what you're thinking. That was all Edgar did that. He got away, holmes. You aint gonna kill him."

Carl punched him again with a hard right hook. He heard a crack as he hit him. He held his bloody nose and cursed loudly in Spanish. "You fuckin bitch! We're gonna kill Cesar and then we're gonna take turns with Kendl. I like a little chocolate myself."

Carl fired the Mac-10. The rounds hit the side of the wall. The rounds hit him at point blank fell back, his body shaking as he fell dead. Looney and Snowman followed by Alex and Larry ran up to Carl and Sweet. "Look we're gonna ghost outta here. There were a lot of Ballas who don't want a truce. They might be behind this somehow but I doubt it. The Aztecas wouldn't have nothing to do with them so something else must be hapening."

Larry nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we could squash it."

**Alex**

Alex awoke to his pager beeping. It had been three days the truce had been ruined by the Aztecas. He and his cousin had just had a night on the town last night and gotten fucked up with Fire Ant. He still had a hangover. He hoped the truce would last despite the efforts to keep it apart.

Alex went out to the front room where Larry was passed out. He looked at the table. Larry had been using cocaine. "What the fuck is this?" He yelled. Larry woke up startled and pointed his gun but then lowered it when he saw it was just his cousin. "Hey Ali. What's up cuz?"

Alex took the tray off the table and threw it in the garbage. "What the fuck? Since when are you a fuckin coke head? It aint enough you sell the shit but now you snort it as well? You're already a fuckin drunk. Plus you smoke a lot of weed and haven't been able to pass a urine test in what, ten years? Now you add coke on top of it?"

Larry got defensive. "Hold up, man! I'm just trying to loosen up! You still gotta taste the shit for when you do deals so you know they aint trying to rip you off with laundry soap or something!"

Alex knocked a beer bottle onto the table. "You do a gummer not a line you moron! What would your Dad think? He'd beat the shit out of you for doing blow! How stupid can you be?"

"Ali, calm the fuck down! I'm not a coke fiend, man! I'm just partying! Fire Ant is back! I didn't tell you who my client was because I wanted to surprise you!"

Alex turned to face him and shouted, "Oh really? Or did you forget to tell me because you were killing your brain cells? Angela should have sent you out of town, not me! At least I don't snort coke!"

Fire Ant was also passed out. He was sleeping on the kitchen counter. _Jesus...how ripped did we get yesterday? _Alex wondered to himself.

"Alex, brother. What's with all of the yelling? Peace. All is well. The sun has brought another day of light on mother Earth."

Alex looked at him like he was out of his mind. Sometimes it was impossible to tell if Fire Ant was wasted, high or just talking like he normally would. Alex checked his pager. WE'VE GOT PROBLEMS. GET TO MY HOUSE IN VERONA BEACH PRONTO! It was Timothy Green. Alex looked at the pager. "I've gotta go do your job for you you damn coke fiend! You are going to stop snorting that shit or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Fire Ant stood up. "Listen, me and Larry are gonna head down to the dealership. I need a car. When they open the bridges to Venturas., I need to get back to the people. The Syndicate is a wreck. Too many people care about drinking and not about the family affairs. I just had a few too many last night to celebrate with you, Ali. I'll try and keep him away from the powder. "

Alex looked at Larry with a glare. "You'd better be sober when I get back!" He broke into an 89' Tahoma.

He headed outside. He dropped by a shop where there were guns. The man's name was Carlos Fremont. He was a black man, from Belize. He was also an arms dealer who sold to all of the gangs in the area. Those who worked for Timothy Green. Even though many gangs were at war with each other, there were members of every gang in the Western Cartel. Most of the drugs were supplied by the Cartel and it was a major source for virtually every gang.

Carlos was an arms dealer who had no affiliation to any gang. He was perfect for the job as an arms dealer. Alex bought a bulletproof vest and a 9mm. He also bought an H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle and an AK-47. He bought a lot of ammo for each weapon. He decided to stop to get something to eat. He stopped at the Greasy Box. He ordered chicken loins and curly fries as well as a large E Cola.

(Just to let ya'll know, I based Greasy Box off of Jack in The Box. Which is a play on a greasy or lubricated vagina as that is what box is sometimes referred to as.) Alex reflected as he ate on his last few days. The other day had been crazy when those Ese's came and shot up the gang truce. None of the Ballas nor the Grove boys were saints but it just seemed like another level of being unholy when somebody shot up a gang truce or a funeral for that matter.

As Alex ate a chicken loin, he dipped his curly fries in some ketchup, he thought and tried to ponder as to where Larry might have gotten the cocaine. After all, he was a drug dealer but every drug dealer knew the ten crack commandments. There was a good chance somebody fronted him a dime bag of coke. Even though Uncle Paul was involved with the Ballas, he or Aunt Brandi would have put their foot in Larry's ass for that.

When Alex had left for Vice City, Larry was conscious of both his black heritage as well as his Seminole heritage. He had been proud of both. He was a good guy but even though Alex was the younger cousin, he often felt as though he were the more mature one. Even though Larry was twenty four. He had three years on him. Alex finished eating. He got a refill of soda and sipped it as he walked out of the burger joint.

He normally would have gotten a Colonel Furberger but he was tired of their burgers. He decided to try something else. The next place he went was Jefferson. He stopped by the Sub Urban store. He bought himself a blue baseball cap, a purple shirt a purple bandanna to wear under the hat which he had on backwards, a pair of Madd Dogg sunglasses, some baggy jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a blue plaid shirt over the purple one. He paid for the clothes and left the store.

As he did, he was approached by a black male in a black tank top and a black beanie. Alex knew he was a drug dealer. "Where you from, cuz? Love the colors. You look loced out."

Alex nodded. "Thanks. I'm from Jefferson. You know that. "

A hoodlum wearing an orange sweater and a white Saints hat said, "Say, aint you that Indian guy's little shorty? What's his name? Owen? Guy just got shot recently."

Alex tried to hold his tongue. "Yeah, that's me. My Dad was a respected Tribal soldier. I'm still a Baller though. You know who Larry is."

Another hoodlum wearing a purple sweater said, "I remember you, nigga. You that motherfucker that skipped town when the riots jumped off. What was you scared or something?"

Alex scowled but tried to keep a cool head. "Yeah. I went closer to home. The Seminoles are a Florida tribe. I'm back now. Now mind your fuckin business."

The drug dealer in the beanie snorted. "What's with the attitude? You too good to talk to other Ballas after all that time in the south?"

The thug in the purple said, "That is to say, a real Baller. You aint even got the right to wear those colors, g. A real Baller don't associate with those Grove Street fags. Yeah, your bullshit truce got a lot of people I used to respect making us look like bitches. That nigga Roach is a fake ass Baller too."

Alex got in his face. "Yeah? Why didn't you show up at the truce? You scared of the Groves? Who's the real bitch? Now shut your cock sucker and get outta my face." Alex brushed past him. The Baller grabbed his shoulder. "Don't turn your fucking back on me!" Alex spun around and punched him in the face. The goon stumbled back and Alex hit him again knocking him flat on his ass. The dealer and the gang member in orange charged into him and began punching him. Alex threw the dealer to the ground.

He caught one of the other guys punches and hit him with a reverse left hook to the jaw. As the man stumbled Alex head butted him. He gave the dealer a kick to the face. He saw the dealer was bleeding as he kicked him. He hit the ground hard. The other Baller got to his feet and rushed at him swinging wildly. He hit him with one of the blows but Alex stepped back. Alex drove his knee into his gut. He charged toward him and hit him with a low blow. He then punched The dealer got to his feet and spit out two bloody teeth.

Alex readied himself for the dealer who pulled out a knife. He cocked his pistol. "You sure you want to do that?" The Baller in purple tackled him trying to wrestle the gun from his hands. Alex punched him trying to get him to let go. The Baller did the same back to him but Alex hit him back. The gun went off and the gang member fell holding his bleeding stomach. Alex pointed it at the gang member in orange and he picked up the wounded Baller.

"Fuck off!" Alex warned. The gang member in orange scowled as he and the dealer helped their friend into the car. "This aint over punk! I'm a Corner Hustler, fool! We'll be paying your ass a visit later, bitch!"

Alex didn't bat an eye. "Do I look like I care?" He got back in his own car and began to drive out to Timothy's place. As he drove he turned the station over to CSR 103.9 and the song Do Wop (That Thing) By Lauryn Hill.

As he drove through the Market area, he spotted the police arresting somebody. As he saw who it was he almost stopped but did not stop as it would have been a bad idea. Stubby was being arrested! As Alex drove by, he wondered what the hell for. Stubby was a prick no doubt but Alex hated the police even more than self righteous morons hooked on speed.

Then again, his cousin was getting pretty nose deep in powder too.

Alex looked around the area. He could see people in fancy clothing and Cheetah's and Super GT's. He looked and saw that there were four bikers going into a bar. He couldn't see if they were Angels or another gang but for now, they weren't bothering him. Alex finally found his house near the canal. He knocked on the door. A big buff Samoan man answered the door. "Yeah? What?"

Alex looked inside. "I'm here to see Timothy."

The guy backed off. He opened the door. Timothy got up off the couch. "Where the hell have you been? I paged you an hour ago! We have got serious shit hitting the fan! I just found out that one of the assholes I worked with was he one who got word around about our coke deal. He's a weasel, working with the Russian Mafia. He told the Angels of Death about it and they were going to make a deal between the two of them. A guy named Salinsky."

Alex scowled. "I was atttacked by some assholes outside of the Greasy Box. I'm sorry, man. Of course, your problems come first above every other priority I have"

Timothy growled. "Don't be a smart ass. Somebody has also been snitching me out. The cops are aware of who I am. I mean, they did the math and connected the dots between Leo and Timothy. Somebody has been telling them stuff and I'm gonna find out who. I think its Salinsky but I can't be positive just yet. Anyway, this here, is Sosa. He's a business partner of mine. He has just as much riding on this as I do. You go and find that piece of shit and bring him back to me. The Russians are holed up in a house over in Rodeo. Go deal with them but leave Salinsky alive!"

The Samoan guard and another guard came outside with them. Sosa had a Mac-10 The Samoan had a pistol and a shotgun. The other guard, a skinny Caucasian male in a leather jacket with spiky hair and a 9mm. "Okay, Amigo. We're gonna take out these Russian pendejos. Timothy says you a good gunmen. That you get down to business." Sosa said as they got into his car. He was wearing a lapel suit.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I know my way around a gun." He began to drive over to Rodeo. "So you're Larry's hermano? You from outta town?" Sosa aske.

Alex shook his head. "No. I'm from here by my roots go back to Vice City. I've been away for too long. Anyway what's the story with you? You don't sound like you're from here."

Sosa replied, "No I'm not. I'm from Colombia, my friend. I've spent a lot of time in Bolivia as well. To be honest, my home country is a wreck. It has more reason for that than just the cocaine."

Alex listened but didn't say anything. "The American authorities think I'm a terrorist. Just because I was with the cartels. Anyway you Indian, mang? Original people?"Sosa asked.

Alex nodded. "Yep. A lot of people don't know who the true Americans are in this country. I'm surprised you do. By the way, its Native American. Seminole."

Sosa lit a cigar. "Si, we got Indians in South America too. The Spanish fucked them over. Now they got it just as hard. The CIA perros killed a lot of mi amigos when they came after the cartels. We were no push overs. We killed plenty CIA putos. Myself included. There's this one CIA swine who has been tracking me for years. This fed by the name of 's been trying to kill me since the 80's. "

Alex decided to go for the bait. "Really? That's crazy. Having them after you in no joke. I'm surprised you came here. "

Sosa blew cigar smoke out of his window as he rolled it down. At least he had the decency to do that.

"Si. They are hypocrites Alejandro. They say they are out to fight terrorists but they kill plenty innocent people. They try and try but they never get Raphael Sosa.I was meant to do great things. So, you got familia out in Vice, eh? I did business out there with the Cubans. Keeping them supplied with good sugar. Umberto Robina was a muy bueno businessman but the gangs in Vice were too small time. Too mom and pop. Los Santos has more...how you say... potential out here."

Weazel News came and spoke of the gang truce that had gone on the other day.

_"More updates on the violent gang shooting at the Ballas /Grove Street peace treaty. The police have arrested several members of the Varrio Aztecas, ruling the use of firearms by the Grove and Ballas as, and I'm quoting 'Appropriate use of their 2nd amendment rights backed with patriotism in the face of illegal aliens' One of the gang members arrested was an Azteca who was wounded by gunfire from a Baller. He was dead at first but paramedics were able to use defibrillator shocks to bring him back, just as he faded out. Jane Harmon with the story."_

A woman began speaking,_ "Thanks Janice. I'm live at the scene of the projects where the shooting took place. This is really dangerous neighborhood so we have armed security guards with us. The gang member arrested once conscious, made claims that the police were behind this and that they black mailed leaders of their gang into crashing the truce. The chief of the Los Santos Police denied his claims. Internal affairs will be investigating."_

Alex shook his head. He would not be surprised if the cops had been behind this whole thing. As he drove into Market, he thought about it. This also angered him as he remembered the police officers who had beaten him. He had not forgotten their names. They finally arrived in Rodeo. Sosa announced, "Okay. We need you take out the guards up on the roof. They got Assault Rifles. Make sure you get rid of those maricons and then I want you to come in shooting. I know what this sucio culo looks like so back me up!"

Alex got his weapons out of the trunk. He bent down and put on a mask to conceal his face. He spotted three guards with AK's. Two were on the rooftop. One was on the front porch. Alex focused on one of the two on the roof. He focused on the rough features of the bald man holding the weapon. He fired. The man's head exploded in a bloody mass of skull and brains.

He aimed for the other man who was aware of the shot. He aimed at Sosa and the two guards down below. He fired. The shot hit the man in the chest on his right side. As the man fell his weapon let offa few rounds. He rolled off the roof and fell to the ground hitting the driveway.

The guard on the porch fired his weapon. There was a 91' Sentinel in the driveway. Sosa and the guards ducked behind it. The windows shattered. Alex fired and hit him and he fell. He grabbed his AK-47 and his 9mm and begin to move in closer. The Russian guard was still alive but barely. He weakly got to his feet but he stumbled dizzy from the blood loss. The Samoan bodyguard who worked for Timothy fired his shotgun at point blank. Alex made his way onto the porch. The front room window shattered as the Russian thugs inside fired. Alex was hit by a few rounds but he managed to roll away from the window.

The Samoan was hit as well and he fell but then crawled out from under the window as the glass shards rained upon them. Sosa returned blind fire with his Mac-10. There was all kinds of people yelling inside in Russian. Alex kicked the front door in but quickly went back into cover as somebody from inside fired a Desert Eagle.

The thug that worked for Timmy, the guy who looked like a rocker, began firing his pistol around the side of the door. He hit the guy with the Desert Eagle. The Samoan charged inside firing his shotgun. He hit one of the Russian's in the shoulder. The Samoan who's name was Fred, took cover behind the other end of the couch. Alex came in firing his AK-47. He mowed down two Russians. Sosa came in firing his Mac-10. He hit a Russian thug and a woman in the crossfire. Alex moved past the bodies into the hallway. "Watch where you shoot! That lady didn't fuckin do anything!"

The rocker looking goon began firing his 9mm at some Russian thugs who were firing from the kitchen. He hit one of them with five shots and another with three in the side near the ribcage. One of them, who was firing an MP5, was the one who had fired at them in the first place. He let off a long stream of rounds. The rocker was hit in the shoulder and the hip and he fell.

The Samoan, Fred was also hit from behind in the legs by the rounds. He screamed in agony and rolled sideways into the kitchen. He began pumping and firing his shotgun like a maniac. He was hit twice in the stomach by another man with a Glock but he killed three of the thugs near the table. Sosa kicked in the bathroom door and saw two women snorting coke as well as a man. One of them only had panties on.

Sosa fired anyway. He hit all three of them with twenty rounds. The man was the only one with a gun. Alex started to yell at him but the wounded Fred grabbed him and pointed him toward the stairs. "Check up there! He might be upstairs! We'll help Sosa check the other bedrooms!"

Alex nodded. "No more innocent people!" He barked. He was hit as he came up the stairs by a man with two pistols. Four rounds hit him in his vest. He fired two more shots. One got him in the hip. Alex fired his AK but after a few rounds, it clicked empty. He got his 9mm out and fired his pistol. He hit the guy in the face with a shot. Alex got to the top of the stairs. **Whack! **Alex fell back down the stairs as he was hit in the head. As he fell a man with a baseball bat continued beating him.

Alex took two hard hits to the torso. He got to his feet and kicked the man in the gut. He disarmed the man and shoved him back, firing the 9mm into his chest. The man fell dead. Alex reloaded his AK-47 and headed back upstairs. Alex searched a bedroom and a guest room. There was nobody in there except a couple of hookers. Alex saw gunfight in the bedrooms downstairs. He saw the rocker who's name was Bobby, firing his pistol and holding his wounds. He was bleeding even more.

Sosa came out also bleeding. "Those bastards aren't there! Alex! Check upstairs!"

Alex was startled as a man knocked him toward the balcony. He grabbed the railing so as not to fall again but instead he fell over the side hitting a shelf hard. He bounced onto the floor. The man had been hiding in one of the closets of the rooms with hookers in them. Bobby and Fred made their way up the stairs. Sosa helped Alex to his feet. "That's him! That's the puto who sold us out!"

"Fred, come on, buddy! Let's get em!" Bobby yelled.

Alex went up the stairs a third time. He saw Fred and Bobby heading toward the window. "That fuckin commie's making a run for it!" Bobby shouted as hopped out of the window. both got out onto the roof and fired their pistols. Alex followed them outside. Fred and Bobby got to the ground using the carport to break their fall. Alex just jumped. The man, Salinksy had gotten on a bike. A Russian mobster with an MP5 rode on the back. They sped off. There were still three Russian thugs with guns engaging them. One with a Carbine Rifle fired and hit the already wounded Fred in the chest. The big men clutched his bleeding chest and fell to the ground.

Bobby yelled, "Bastards! Stalin loving assholes!" He fired and killed the man with the Rifle. He emptied his pistol into the three men. Alex and Sosa got into the Tahoma. "Bobby, get in the car, let's go!" Bobby paused to reload his pistol. He was hit by a shot to the head by one of the wounded Russians who had just been wounded. The Russian grabbed Alex'd door as he hit the gas.

He was being dragged along with the car. He finally let go as Alex hit a fire hydrant. Alex sped up into the traffic until he saw the motor bike speeding toward the Verona Beach area.

The Russian on the back spotted them and began firing. The rounds hit the Tahoma's windshield. Sosa fired back as they followed them. A few rounds hit Alex in the chest. He nearly crashed the car but managed to regain control. "Hey don't shoot him! We have to take him alive, remember?" Alex reminded him.

The bike finally stopped on the beach. They got off and began to run out toward the ocean. They stole a boat and began to speed away. Sosa began to swim out in the ocean. "What the fuck are you doing? You can't swim after them!" Alex called to him. Alex watched as the Colombian grabbed hold of a motor boat and climbed the side of it. He then threw two people, a man and a woman into the water and began to steer the boat toward Alex who climbed on after wading in the water. He had not gotten his weapons wet.

Alex took all of his weapons from the trunk and put them onto the boat. He made sure to get all of his information

"Wow, Sosa. Do you know how to show fucking discretion?"

Sosa growled. "No. Now steer this thing and chase those Russian bitches down!"

He began to speed after the two men. Sosa fired at the boat as Alex gave chase. The Russian gang member fired back but Sosa got him in the neck with several rounds. The Russian went over the side. Now there was just Salinsky left. Alex turned the radio on to Radio X. The song You Could Be Mine by Guns N Roses was playing.

Salinsky was trying to fire and drive at the same time. Alex sung along as he drove and the rock music blasted loudly. "You could be miiiine...but you're wayyy outta line...wih your bitch slap rapping and your cocaine tongue you get nothing done."

Alex felt as though somehow the song was perfect for shooting from a boat chase. Sosa yelled to him, "Hey, who sings this?" Sosa asked.

Alex replied, "Guns N Roses!"

Sosa fired pointed at the boat and said, "Why don't you let them sing it so we can catch this faggot!"

Alex sped up toward Salinsky. Finally he rammed the boat hard. Alex repeated this. Finally he sent the boat swerving out of control Salinsky went flying out of the boat and hit the water. Alex set his guns down and jumped in the water. He began to swim after Salinsky. He grabbed the unconscious man. He swam, grabbing the man and pulling him aboard the boat.

Sosa got on the phone that was on the boat. Alex looked at the boat. It was a nice one. "Fucking rich kids. Born with silver spoons up their asses."

"Hey Amigo! We got the rat! We need to go a ways away from the Santa Maria pier so the policia don't come after us!" Sosa said to whoever he was on the phone with, likely Timothy.

Alex began to drive th boat away from the waters of the Santa Maria. He could see police cars near the docks. They had to get out fast. Alex sped away. Finally Sosa got off the phone. "Okay, hombre. Pull off near the shore here. Timmy's got somebody on the way to deliver the package for us."

After a while they pulled to shore. Santiago was driving a black Merit. They tied up Salinsky under the cover of night and duct taped his mouth shut. "All right dawg. I'm gonna take this little bitch here back to Tim's place. I'll see you later." Santiago told them.

Alex got his weapons out of the boat. He saw a Bobcat coming toward them. "Fuck I hate trucks. Is that our only choice?" Alex complained.

"Unless you can fly, we gotta take what we can get, mang." Sosa told him.

Alex readied his AK-47. Normally he used a pistol for a car jacking but this was far more intimidating. He didn't want to take the chance that this redneck had a shotgun either. "You can live or die. Either way, you're leaving the fuckin ride!" Alex told the guy as pointed it at the window. The man got out with his hands up.

"You a Communist?" He asked.

Alex snickered. "A communist shares things I'm just taking this from you. That's a capitalist move. Now fuck off and go read a book you uneducated hillbilly."

The man ran out toward the woods of Red County. Sosa got in. As they put the weapons in the car, Sosa asked him, "You got an RPG? Estes Loco? What are trying to kill the president?"

Alex shook his head. "No. I'm just being prepared. It gives people less places to hide when I have this."

**Carl**

**1987**

Brain was in the middle of a yelling match with Sweet. "I told you, Grove don't sling! I can't believe you went ahead and tried to do a cocaine deal! Who all went with you? I want their names!" Sweet demanded.

Brian shook his head. "Nah brother. I'm keeping this to myself. I don't need you to start tripping on people over this. What gang doesn't sell coke? We gotta get enough money to always have the latest straps. Otherwise the Ballas, the Vagos, the Aztecas will all roll over us every time. Besides, we don't gotta be slinging the shit on corners. We can just move the shit."

Sweet was very against the idea. "Other people may call us busters but at least we got principals. We can get money for guns by selling bud. That aint a drug. That's just a plant. It aint gonna kill people. That's where the money is."

Brian sighed. "I'm not asking you to get involved. I'm just saying let me do my own thing. You know I don't want to make any more junkies than you. Let's just do what we gotta do for a little while. We don't always gotta be in this game."

Sweet scowled. "So what you want to do? You want to make money until you can move out of the hood? Destroy your own people so you can live in a rich white area? We're Johnson's, nigga! Grove Street! Just like our pops was!"

CJ was sitting down and he said, "Sweet you don't even know him! Or at least I don't. Remember? He bounced on us!"

Ryder and Big Smoke were quiet on this issue. Brian was covering for them. Big Smoke was eating a Candy Box bar. Ryder was smoking a blunt. "So what? At least he was a Grove Street O.G. and did time without snitching! CJ, what's with you and Brian doing the S.A.T. test. You trying to move out? What the fuck did I put you on the hood for?" Sweet demanded.

Kendl overheard the conversation. "What's so wrong with trying to get into college? Carl, you have a chance to make something of yourself! You do too Brian!"

Brian snickered. "Wow. Kendl you're a black girl with white dreams. Wake the fuck up."

Kendl put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with trying to get an education?"

Brian put a red bandanna on under a green hat. He put on a green baseball hat on top of it. Carl had his hat on backwards and Sweet had his on forward. Brian put it on sideways. "Nothing but there is something wrong with becoming a big time business man and moving to West Los Santos! Why are you always trying to be a model citizen? Are you gonna fuck Tenpenny?"

Carl nodded. "That nigga's a bigger crook than all us combined!"

Sweet was now angry at two of his siblings. Both Kendl and Brian. "Now you're both pissing me off! Brian, you're trying to get the hood to go too far and Kendl you're trying to get us into business and make us squeaky clean! Fuck that! You aint making the Grove into another Bawsaq! It aint happening!"

Kendl scowled at her brothers. "See that's why we're broke! Cause you guys don't want to make something of yourselves! How are you gonna ever have kids? How are you going to raise them?"

Sweet snorted. "Family business. You know that."

Kendl groaned. "I don't even know why I try talking to you ignorant morons!"

Brian had a white shirt on and he put a green jersey on over it. "Whatever. You gonna tell us how we should be, Aunt Jemima? That we should move to a richer area? Vinewood? Or Market? That we should stop wearing jerseys and hats and start wearing suits and eye glasses? If you can't make a paradise here, in your own community, you can't make it anywhere. You're just a sellout! I'm surprised you aint got your hair in a fuckin weave!"

Beverly Johnson walked into the house. "Watch your mouth, boy. You got no reason to talk like that. Specially to your sister." Carl got up to help his mother with the groceries. "Lance, Melvin! Put that out! Don't you know that's bad for you?"

Ryder did and said, "Yeeeeaaaahhh. Smoking blunts is the leading cause of cancer. They say you lose years off your life with every blunt you smoke." He said with sarcasm and then him and Smoke began laughing.

Beverly nodded. "Well at least you know what it does to your body." Ryder laughed even harder as he went outside.

Carl got the groceries and began putting them away.

Sweet scoffed. "What are you, Kunte Kinte in this motherfucker?"

Brian went outside. "I'm outta here."

Ryder and Big Smoke went outside. Big Loco came by. He was a long time homey of Brian's. They had been friends since the 2nd grade. For whatever reason, people in the hood saw Brian as the baby brother of the gang even though he was taller than Ryder and only minutes younger than CJ. Maybe it was because he looked like CJ but younger. They were not identical twins.

Big Loco got the same kind of shit because he actually was younger. He was also of mixed heritage. He was half black and half white. He hated both of his parents. His mother was white and her father was black. They were both drug addicts and they had lost custody of him when he was twelve. He had been sent to live with his grandmother who was a highly respected woman in the neighborhood until she died.

He was in fact, crazy as hell. However he had always been there to back Brian up. No matter how crazy Loco was, Brian didn't seem to think he acted sixteen. In fact it seemed as though he could have easily been a senior just like him.

"What's happening slick? What's popping?" Big Loco asked as they slapped hands. "Not much, dawg. Just the usual yelling."

Despite being black and mostly taking on the physical appearance of his father, Lohad his mothers eyes. They were blue. He wore a green hooded sweater and a green bandanna which he had tied thin around his head like a sweat band the same way a basketball player would. "Yo, you want to hit the courts out in Jefferson? I aint played in a while. I need to get some practice."

Beverly Johnson came outside and said, "Brian, Samuel. I want to talk to ya'll. Come in and sit on the couch."

Brian sighed. "Shit...now Sweet done got me in some trouble. Now we gotta hear another lecture."

Sweet was in his room, Run DMC playing on his stereo. "Sean, turn that noise down!" Beverly shouted. Sweet shut his door and the music was slightly quieter. Carl headed upstairs. Kendl tried to leave too but Beverly said, "Sit down Kendl. You need to hear this too."

They hesitantly sat down. "Now I wanted to talk to you about all of the trouble you've been getting into. The lord didn't put you here to be shooting and killing each other, boys! Its right there in the Bible! Exodus 2:13! Thou shall not murder!"

Kendl protested. "Mama, I haven't killed anybody!"

Beverly stared at her daughter. "I doubt that. If you haven't I'm sure that hoodlum you've been dating has. That goes for you too, Brian. You need to get back to church. I have to get us out of this neighborhood. Lord knows I would have never settled down if I knew my boys was gonna be shooting guns at each other. Whatever happened to fist fighting? That's what your daddy did! You too, Samuel, I've heard some stories about you." She said to Saint.

Brian threw his arms up in frustration. "Mama don't start with that! We don't even know who our pops is! How you gonna bring him up and not tell us who it was?"

"You don't need to know him! He was a killer!" She told him. Brian looked at Kendl. "What hoodlum is mama talking about? Who you been dating? Its been over a month and we still aint met him! What hood is he rolling with? Is her a Baller? Is that why we aint met him?" Brian demanded. Beverly crossed her arms. "She's dating one of those little knuckleheads from El Corona."

Brian turned to Kendl in shock. "What? You're dating an Azteca? Girl is you crazy? You know we're beefing with those fools! Us and the Ballas both! What's his name?"

Kendl stood up. "Mom! Why did you tell them about Cesar? I don't need anymore drama! I'm seventeen years old! I can see who I want!"

Brian didn't let up. "A Mexican? From the south side? I thought they hated us! I've always got some f those punks trying to fuck with me."

Beverly hushed him. "Keep it down! If Sean finds out about this he'll blow up! Brian, we are all equal in the eyes of the Lord. He does not look on the outside but in your heart."

Brian muttered, "Tell that to the white boys in college driving Cheetah's."

Beverly groaned. "I hear you son but you can't focus on what other people have! The lord says its easier for a camel to enter the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter heaven."

She continued speaking about the bible. Brian used to go to church until he had learned what many Christians world wide had done to people all over the world. He had even been baptized the previous year. Yet he kept reading books on the Atlantic slave trade and the colonizing of the new world, founding a nation on genocide. He figured that the true genuine message of Chrst and the shit they taught in a American church was two different things.

In fact, an American and a Christian was not the same. An American Christian was a living contradiction. By the laws of nature, to be one, meant to reject the other. As far as Brian knew, even the ghetto Christians did not give what they didn't need to the poor. He couldn't imagine what went on in big white churches. He had, however heard how those churches milked a lot more money out of the people.

As Beverly spoke now, her words just went in one ear and out of the other. He only snapped back to the conversation when he heard what Loco said to his mother. "Yeah well the Bible says a lot of not very clearly."

Brian tried not to crack up on the spot. Kendl glared at all of them. "Guys, please promise you won't say anything to Sweet. Or CJ for that matter. He's trying to be just as bad as him."

Beverly nodded. "All right baby. I won't say anything but you should. We gotta be honest with each other. I won't say anything and neither will the boys. Right?" She turned to them.

Brian sighed. "Fine. Look we gotta go. We'll be back home a lot later."

Brian and Big Loco headed outside. "Brian!" His mother called. He turned to face her."

"Do you care if you live or die?" She asked him. Brian didn't answer that. They got in Brian's car. "Come on, dawg. Let's go hoop it up." Loco said. He sometimes also went by Loco Red. Some debated about why. Some thought he was called red because of his reddish brown skin tone. Others thought it was because of his thug mentality and how easily he could shed blood if provoked.

As for Loco, he got called that because he was crazy and because of his time shooting anybody. It wasn't like he was Mexican but he had made an impression on did not do a drive-by. He was supposed to but after he and one of the homies had shot some Vagos in Las Calinas. Just as they were about to take off, he got out and ran into the Vagos apartment complex and went spraying it up, shooting at anybody wearing gold. He only aimed long enough to catch somebody in his sights and then fired his Tec 9 like there was no tommorow.

"This guys fucking loco! He's a one man army!" Somebody had yelled. After he finally did get in the car, they took off and later saw on the news that he had killed seven Vagos and wounded two more. Even now he was trigger happy and he was still a minor. He wouldn't be seventeen for another few months. They had a basketball. They finally arrived in Jefferson. They began to play one on one.

Loco got the ball and dribbled. Brian tried to check him. Loco stepped away and made a shot. Swish. Brian then stole the ball and began dribbling toward the kept trying to go in close but Loco blocked him. "Anywhere you go, I go." Loco said as he grinned.

"Yeah? Then follow me to the hole!" He shot and Loco tried to deny the shot and Brian missed but he knocked him onto his ass. Brian got the ball and shot. It went in this time. Loco got to his feet. "Shit...this is basketball, man. Not football! You aint juicing are you? You could play for the Mambas."

Brian snickered as he checked him. "No, man. You know if I played football, I'd play for the 69ers."

Loco took the ball and began to dribble, moving sideways. He did a crossover. "What? You can go play for those homos if you want to. You'd be better with the Mambas. You just play a few seasons and you'd own your own car dealership!"

Brian tried to steal but Loco did a layup. "My name is Brian. Not PJ, fool."

Loco laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry BJ." It took Brian a moment to get the joke. Then he said, "Wow. Maybe you are sixteen after all."

Loco frowned. "Hey man. That was a low blow."

Brian grinned. "Yeah but I know how much you're known for blowing low!"

Brian got the ball from him as Loco almost fell laughing. "Shit I think I finally met my match in the wit department. Good one man. Mad props for that."

"Yo, ya'll playing a game?" Six guys were approaching. There were four Black guys, a Mexican and a white guy. They were gang members. They were dressed in Hip Hop clothing but they were not wearing purple or green. "Nah. Just a little one on one. I'm getting rusty. Why?" Loco asked.

The guy who appeared to be the pack leader, a black man with a fade and a dashiki on and baggy pants said , "Well shit, you wanna play a four on four? Aint nothing else to do on a hot day like this, besides swim and it aint no pools around here." Brian sighed. "All right come on."

They didn't need to change. There were a couple who sagging pants that just took them off and had basketball shorts on under. Some had baggy pants but also had a belt to hold them up. The teams were split up. The guy in the dashiki and the white boy were paired up with Brian and a brother with a Swingers hat on. As they all stretched Brian whispered to the guy in the dashiki, "Hey, we got him on our side?" He asked nodding toward the white guy who was just out of ear shot.

"So? He's good at ball. He can almost beat me at one on one!"

Brian sighed. "Yeah but why aint he scared? Is he from around here?" Dashiki nodded. "Yeah. We got six black men, a Latino and a white guy. A bit like pro ball, huh?" He grinned.

They began to dribble. Loco was on the other team. Brian checked him. Loco tossed the ball to the Mexican teen. He began to dribble and he was incredibly fast. Brian also attempted to check him but the kid got around him. The white boy ran up to slam down on him and he faked a shot but passed it to a team mate who scored.

They played for a long time. About twenty minutes later it was 36 to 32. Brian's team was winning. Everybody was sweating. "Hey you guys wanna grab something to eat? There's a Cluckin Bell just down the street from here." Teh guy in the Dashiki said whose name was Jay.

(For those who don't know a Dashiki is an African shirt.)

Brian wiped the sweat off his head. "I guess. What about yo, Loco?"

Loco panted. "I could eat. Afterwards though we get back to this game. I'm keeping score. You aint taking the win, fool."

Three men wearing purple clothes approached. "What's up ya'll? You looking for some smoke?"

Jay shook his head. "No, we're good."

They were Ballas. "Where you from cuz?" Another asked.

"I'm from here. I don't bang, homey."

The third one snickered, "Yeah but he's got two Grove bitches with him. You sure you aint banging?"

Brian glared. "Who you calling a bitch, motherfucker? You got a problem?" He

One of the Ballas lifted his shirt to reveal a .22 in his belt. Loco pulled out his .44 Magnum he had tucked away. "Pull it out, nigga I dare you. Let's see who dies first."

Jay was sweating again but it wasn't over the basketball. "Look, man we gotta stick together. We're black men. We can't be killing each other. That's what the pigs want us to do. So they can keep arresting us."

Brian also got his 9mm out.

The Baller snorted, "Shut up, punk. You don't even bang, little mark. Yeah I'm black but aint no Grove bitch my brother."

One of the other Ballas actually looked nervous. "Any nigga can pick up a gun. Why don't you put the shit down and fight like a man?"

Brian looked at the group they played basketball with. "You guys should bail. Shit is about to get bloody. This aint your fight. Run."

Everybody except for Jay did.

Brian noticed that the Baller with the .22 had not pulled it out. Brian held his gun in his left hand. He lowered the gun and then hit the Baller with the gun in the jaw with a hard right to the face. He put the gun away. Loco charged into one of the Ballas who drove his knee into Loco's stomach. One of the Ballas hit Jay. Jay grabbed him by the collar and hit him in the nose.

Then he hit him again in the lips. The Ballas attacked the three of them. Brian continued his assault on the one he was beating. The Baller hit hip with a blow to the chest which surprised him. The Baller hit him in the jaw hard. Brian stumbled and he did it again. Brian grabbed him and kicked him hard in the gut. Then he punched him in the face and dropped him to his knees.

Loco and the guy he was fighting exchanged blows, punches and kicks. Loco caught one of the Ballers kicks and dropped him to the ground and began punching him as he fell. "Yeah, you fucking ball sack ass trick!" Loco screamed as he wailed into the guy.

The Baller was bleeding pretty badly. Brian and his guy were exchanging punches, The Baller fell after one of Brian's punches. Brian looked over to see that Jay had knocked the Baller he was fighting unconscious! Two more Ballas from across the street came running

"You're in the wrong neighborhood!" They yelled.

.Brian went forward to handle them but he was tripped by the Baller he was fighting who had a bloody nose lip and cuts on his head.

As Brian fell the guy kicked him in the side. Brian groaned in pain and he did it again. As he got to his feet the guy still assaulted him. Brian hit him with an uppercut and knocked him flat on his ass. One of the Ballas that had just come went for Loco. The Ballas double teamed him. Loco still fought as hard as he could. Brian got to his feet and the Baller charged at him. Brian ducked his punches and blocked them. He then broke his arm and brought him to the ground and kicked him in the face. "Ahhh! motherfucker my arm! Yo, kill this Grove bitch!"

The man Jay had knocked out got up again. Him and the other new Baller on the scene rushed Jay. They began trying to punch him. With a few swift moves, he sent one of them back with some punches, in a martial arts style. He then dislocated the other one's shoulder. He did some twists and martial arts moves that Brian was not sure he had ever seen.

He knocked the first Baller back out again. When he awoke, he would be in a lot of pain because of that shoulder.

Brian rushed to help out Loco. Loco's gun fell. Brian grabbed the thug off of Loco and hit him hard. Another Baller was running up. This one had brass knuckles. He was going after Loco. Brian was hit in the jaw. He looked at the guy who hit him. He had a chain around his fist. He tried to body slam Brian but Brian kicked him off.

BOOM!

Jay had fired the .44 Magnum. He aimed at the Ballas. "Enough. Its over."

The man grinned through his bloody teeth. "You gonna shoot me? You aint even banging! Plus you won't kill your own. You aint got heart punk."

Jay pointed it in his face. "Yeah you're right. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to. You started this shit."

The gang member said, "Yo, Luke, shoot that motherfucker." Loco whistled as Luke checked his belt. "Looking for this?" He held his .22 and had a grin on his face. He pistol whipped him.

Jay said, "We're leaving homey. Nobody has to die today."

The Ballas began to take off. Loco kicked the guy on the ground. "Motherfucker."

One of the Ballas tried to step forward but Loco pointed the gun at him. "Say something." Loco said.

The Baller just got his wounded friend off the ground. They all took off. "Where did you learn that shit? That was Kung Fu, right?"

Brian asked him.

Jay said, "That was African and Brazilian Martial Arts mixed. Asia aint the only ones. Hell even the Brazilian dance fighting was invented by black slaves rebelling against their masters."

Loco nodded. "Cool. Look good looking out homey."

Jay nodded. They exchanged information. "We should play again. Maybe next time we won't get any shit from those Ball Sack ass niggas." Brian suggested. Jay nodded. "All right. You brothers stay safe."

Loco nodded. "You too dawg. Hey I need my piece back but you can have this one." He took his .44 but he gave him the gun he got from the Ballas. Jay looked at him with confusion. "You sure about this?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah. I know you can scrap but you need a heater on these streets. Martial Arts doesn't make you bulletproof."

Jay thanked them. Brian turned to Loco. "You need a ride home?"

Loco shook his head. "No. I live in Jefferson remember?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah. I forget we got hella Groves out there. Just looking out for you. There's more Ballas out that way."

Loco nodded. "All right man. Take it easy. 5000."

They headed off.

1998

**Carl**

Carl was chilling watching Super Zero II Attack Of The Giant Retard.

Super Zero: "Hmmmm. There seems to be proof of the retard all over! The whole city is flooded with drool, the museum of shiny objects is destroyed, the giant replicas of Daddy's important papers are all drawn on, and the banana pudding factory is gone!"

Bill Cosby: "You see man, without the pudding I'm just an unemployed sexual predator!"

Super Zero finds a wounded man.

Super Zero: "Where is that giant sped?"

The man groans as he is too hurt to talk.

Super Zero: "Silent treatment eh? Maybe a little neck snapping will jog your memory!" He breaks his neck.

Super Zero: "Maybe a little spooning will jog your memory!" He cuddles the corpse.

Woman: "Super Zero! I know where the giant sped is! He's at the petting zoo! I've drawn you a map and directions to get there!"

Super Zero: "Maybe a little neck snapping will make you give me the map!" He breaks the womans neck.

Super Zero tries to fly.

Super Zero: "Damn! I need more pixie dust!" He super runs to a housing project and the sound of him sniffing is heard and then he comes running out and flies to the zoo.

Super Zero: "I'm super fucking zero and I can't feel my fuckin face!"

He arrives at the zoo to see the Giant Retard holding a dead, bloody horse with no head.

Sped: "I love puppies! Wake up puppy..."

Super Zero: "Stop right there corky! Life goes on for you no longer! Not even your Velcro powered shoes and endless capacity for hugs and high fives can save you now!"

Sped grabs a bunch of beavers and throws them at him. Super Zero punches them away.

Super Zero: "I love pounding beavers!"

The retard throws a donkey at him but he kicks it away.

Super Zero: "I gave that ass a licking!"

The sped grabs a bunch of cats and throws them at him but Super Zero dodges them all.

Super Zero: "I am one dude who knows how to avoid pussy!"

The sped throws a rooster at him.

Super Zero: "I'm going to squeeze this cock until it explodes too soon and rolls over and goes to sleep leaving me alone and unsatisfied..."

Super Zero and the sped engage in a fight but Super Zero gets the upper hand.

Super Zero: "I'm giving you a one way ticket on the short bus to heaven!"

Carl turns the TV off as his two way beeped. He and Sweet had paid off a surgeon to fix their wounds. Carl felt a hint of sadness as he was reminded of the comic books Brian used to draw. Even Mama loved them. He had drawn comics regarding a black super hero. A revolutionary super hero. He was like Batman in the sense that he had a lot of technology on his side but he was a good fist fighter. One of that heroes key weapons was the Black Power Fist.

It would sent thousands of volts of electricity into an enemy. It also packed a punch.

The best thing about this character was that he was not a hero who helped the police. Sure he was out for justice but he often had taken down crooks within the Police Department. Brian had always drawn them & CJ had come up with the plots and the catch phrases. He had worked on them in a while but in their grief, the Johnson family had held onto his comics. They just sat in boxes in a closet.

Carl checked his beeper. It was Cesar asking him if he would come an pick him up. Carl put his pistol safely in his belt. He put on a green jersey over a black shirt. He also put on a green baseball hat over a green bandanna. He put on his Pro Laps sneakers. He also put on a pair of shades. Kendl was asleep on the couch.

"Hey Sis. I'm going to pick Cesar up. I'll be back in a bit. You don't have to sleep on the couch Put Rico up in your old room. You can sleep in there or with him if you want." CJ got some weapons. A Tec 9, an AK-47, and some cocktails just in case he'd need them He also had a Spas 12.

He went outside and putt he weapons in his low rider. The same one that he had used to win the competition back when he first met Cesar. He approached two of the homies. One wore a green sweater and baggy pants and had cornrows. He had two 9mm's in his belt. "I'm gonna put in some work. You down?"

Carl also approached the other, a homey in a green plaid button shirt and baggy jeans as well as a Saints hat. "Prove you aint no bitch, homey roll with me."

They both did. They got their own weapons together.. The homey in the cornrows took an MP5. The other homey had a Desert Eagle and an Uzi. "Yeah we're always down. What are we gonna do?"

Carl got into the 64' Savannah. "Ya'll gotta ride in back though. We're scooping up my brother in law."

He stopped at the gun shop in Willowfield and bought armor.

They began to drive down the street and they turned out of Ganton to Glen Park. He turned the radio to Radio Los Santos. Julio G was announcing. "e try to keep it west side here at Radio Los Santos but we gotta show love to classics on the East Coas. Its Wu Tang Clan. C.R.E.A.M. from their 36th chamber album. This is some classic shit right here."

Carl sang along as they drove. "Cash rules everything around me. Cream get the money. Dolla dolla bill ya'll."

The Grove Street gangsters were still smoking weed. "Hey, you want a hit? I aint Ryder, man. Shit aint laced. I'm strictly chronic no bionic."

Carl shook his head as they pulled up at the hospital. "Naw, I gotta drive. You know that."

He pulled up and Cesar got in the car. "Que pasa, holmes. How you doing carnal?"

CJ pulled off. "I should be asking you that? How's the gunshot wounds? You all right?"

Cesar stopped him from driving toward home. "Hey you mind if we take a little drive up to San Fierro? I got another cousin up there. He might be able to help us out with this shit. This business with Jose."

CJ shook his head in utter disbelief as he began to head north. "I just don't get it. How's your homey gonna try and kill you? Even if you did beat his ass, still. Then all the Aztecas turn on you? I'm sorry about all that g. It aint right. You were the shot caller and they didn't even respect that."

Cesar sighed as he stared at the buildings as they passed by. "Yeah but the only homies still down with me is Hazer, Gal and Sunny. Jose has everybody else on his side. That's why we need to go to San Fierro. My cousin Enrique. He's San Fierro Rifa."

Carl was surprised to hear this. "He's a Rifa? I thought the south side Ese's were beefing with the Mexicans up north? Wasn't T Bone Mendez one of them? You saw how much of an asshole he is. Or was."

Cesar nodded. "Yeah but every now and then, a Mexican from LS will have familia up north. Me and Enrique haven't talked to each other in a while. We had a big argument about him being a Rifa. MJe being Azteca. Last I heard he did an eight year bid. I aint spoken to him in ten but he's out on parole. Its time I buried the hatchet with him."

Carl turned up through the hills near Vinewood. "Another cousin? Is this guy as crazy as Catalina?"

Cesar shrugged. "He's crazy and he does bang but he's a bit more balanced out than Catalina. She's fiery and loud. Enrique just doesn't care too much about a lot of people. He got locked up for eight years for sticking up a bank in San Fierro. He's done a lot of shit worse than that but with this, he got caught. Anyway, he aint in San Fierro. He's near there but it isn't exactly San Fierro. He lives across the bridge in Tierra De Roble. San Fierro, it aint the same as Los Santos. They put a bridge between the barrio and the metro area holmes! Keep the ghetto separated from their so called respectable citizens!"

CJ was now driving past Helena's place out near Flint Range. "You talking about the Garver Bridge?"

Cesar nodded. It was a long drive but finally they arrived in Tierra De Roble. In the Fruitville District. The place was a Taco Hell over on Grant Avenue. Taco Hell was a company that was affiliated with Cluckin Bell. When the two fast food joints were merged and there were stores where you could have either Taco Hell or Cluckin Bell, it was called the Taco Splitting Cock.

(Fruuitvale, but its a parody of the gay population in the bay area just like queens in San Fierro is the Castro district, a historically gay area. Its actually called Fruitvale due to the fruits grown there but I decided to try & be funny.)

The lady at the counter was an African American woman with a stud on the side of her nose. "Welcome to Taco Hell can I take your order?"

Cesar told her, "I'm here to see Enrique. I'm his cousin. "

The lady went and got him. She came back out and said, "He's actually on break. He's having a smoke break out back. His shift is almost over. He's probably going to take off after this."

Cesar and Carl went around back. There CJ spotted a Hispanic man with his long hair tied back in a ponytail smoking a cigarette. However based on the smell, it was just a rolled up tobacco cigarette but with just enough weed in it for a spliff. "Come esta, Enrique. Long time, carnal."

A look of anger crossed Enrique's face. "I told you to never show your face around here again. We're cousins and all but I can't be talking to a south side puto. Now fuck off. I can't beat your ass here at my job cause my parole officer hooked me up with it but don't come to Northern San Andreas again, dawg."

Cesar threw his arms up. "Hey give me a break holmes. I been going through a lot of shit. I had one of my own homeboys turn on me. Just over a woman, eh. Look, I don't agree with the Rifas selling crack but shit, the Aztecas are back in that direction too. I guess it doesn't matter now. Come on homey. We're Familia. We shouldn't be feefing like this."

Enrique put his spliff out. "Let's get one thing straight. I live up here you live down there. You and your south side homeboys called me a buster remember? Then I get locked up and the whole time I'm in prison I got fools claiming Varrio Azteca trying to shank me. So there's some shit we gotta clear the air about. I need to know if you're done rolling with them."

CJ sighed. "Look man, he's with my sister, all right? The Aztecas didn't like it so they put a green light on him. They tried to kill him and anybody who was outside. They could have hit my little nephew. Now can we cut the shit? I agreed to a truce between the Ballas and the Groves and believe me, that shit was hard to do. Those fools killed my brother and my moms. I still did it and I aint even have any family repping the Ballas."

Enrique sighed. "Yeah I saw that on the news. You gotta understand though. Our beef goes back a long ways. I been putting in work for a long time. I was only twenty when I went to the pen. I'm a North Side Rifa for life, dawg. Still, we are familia. You're wrong about one thing. We aint as big in the drug game anymore. Ever since T Bone was left in charge of shit, the power was all his while I was on. When he got smoked, and the Loco Syndicate fell apart, we lost influence. Personally I didn't like that fool. He associated with a pimp and that aint cool."

Cesar and Enrique exchanged dap. Carl looked back at the car where the homies were kicking it. Enrique looked at them and then turned back to Carl and Cesar. "Listen since you two are here can I ask a favor? I'll throw some paper your way."

Cesar grinned. "You don't have to pay me. No charge for mi primo."

Enrique nodded. "Cool. All right well I'm still gonna give your brother in law some ends. Anyway I'm Enrique Mendoza."

CJ nodded. "Carl Johnson. My homies call me CJ. I got no problem with some extra paper."

Enrique looked back toward the fast food place. "Look, I'm gonna get changed and scoop up some of the homies. Meet me by St. Mary's Catholic church off of 35th street. Near the Ivory district."

(Diamond district, St. Elisabeth church.)

Carl and Cesar got back in the car. "Okay, we'll see you in a bit, Enrique." Cesar said as they got back in the car. They began to drive toward where they were meant to go. "So that's your cousin, huh? He's lucky he's got a job. Most times its hard for somebody with a record to get a job." Carl observed. Cesar nodded. "Yeah, aint that the truth. At least you got a legit front yourself CJ. The garage in San Fierro, the Four Dragon casino. That's the deal holmes."

Carl snickered. "Yeah if you call a casino run by Triads a legit front. When I first helped them get on the map, I thought it was just about opening the door for people and taking their money. It aint though. It is now but it took a lot to get the casino noticed in a town run by the Mob."

"Yeah, that's true but now Venturas is run by big companies now, Ese. The years of the Mob running shit was the 80's."

One of the homies in the back said, "Yeah but you know the mafia still gets a slice anyway. All they gotta do is scare some rich CEO into paying rent. Shit aint that hard."

CJ grinned. "For sho."

Cesar asked, "Hey how is Woozie? I aint heard from him in a while."

Carl frowned as they arrived at the church. "I don't know. It has been a minute since we spoke. I'll give him a ring after we do whatever your cousin wants."

They waited in the car a bit. Finally a 91' Emperor pulled up. Enrique got got and so did three gang members. They were Hispanic and were wearing dark red. They wore black jeans a white shirt and a wine colored jacket with dark red bandannas. Carl had a look of confusion on his face. "I thought the Rifas wore the same color as ya'll did?" CJ asked Cesar.

Cesar shook his head. "This was their color until T Bone took over. Then for some reason he had the same color as we did. Fucking wannabe puto."

"So what you need done today, man?" CJ asked Enrique. The homies from Grove Street got out.

"The Aztecas are supposed to stay in San Andreas and we stay on the north side. That's how it is but now the Aztecas have been moving up here the last few years. Some of them call San Fierro home! Not on my watch vato. They brag about it too. Saying how they're a tougher crew just cause there aint any Rifas in Los Santos they been slinging in my hood. There's a dealer who sells yayo out of his own flat. I don't know where he lives but he's taking up my clients. I want that motherfucker dead."

Carl listened and said, "Where they at? What's his name?"

Enrique had another spliff. "His name is Snapper. That's the only name I know him by. He's got his punk ass friends hanging out at the shopping center selling yayo to soccer moms. Look, see across the street?" There were in fact some gang members hanging outside of a grocery store. "Cesar, since you from LS, you should go up to them and act like you're trying to score some shit. They know who I am. They know I'm out to smoke any Azteca since Snapper shot two of my homies."

Cesar wasn't so sure. "I don't know man. You think they won't shoot me? Every Azteca in Los Santos is trying to smoke me so Jose can officially have the hood to himself. You don't think they know?"

Enrique shook his head. "No. These guys have been living here five years or more. If they are still in touch with LS, they're slow. Take this just in case. We'll need to you try and distract them so we all come in from behind. We catch those sewer rats slipping and then we make one of them tell us where Snapper's flat is." He handed Cesar a Desert Eagle and some ammo for it. It carried seven shots. He had twenty eight rounds total.

Cesar walked across the street, trying to look as much like a junkie as possible. Enrique turned to CJ and the Grove Street homies. "Follow me. We're going down the back alley."

The GSF homies had their automatics ready. They quietly went around the side of the building. Cesar had the Ese's looked at one of the Rifa thugs. The thug had an Ithaca M37 Shotgun. Another had a 9mm and the last guy had a Mac-10. Enrique had a Mac-10 as well. He had changed out of his clothes and was now wearing a black mask and a black jacket over a white shirt and jeans. "What's with the mask? Why not just cover your face with bandannas like these guys?"

CJ asked him. Enrique replied, "My parole officer's a little bitch. He says I have to stay out of trouble or I go back to prison." They were talking in whispers. The Rifa with the pistol finally came out from behind the alley and yelled, "Rapido muerte, pendejo! Fuck the Aztecas!" He opened fire and hit one of the Aztecas. The Azteca fell in the hail of bullets. He began firing at some gang members across the parking lot. "No, man, I didn't say go yet! Stupid!" Enrique screamed and came out firing his Mac-10 and caught two Aztecas in the fire. The thug trying to sell coke to Cesar turned and fired, hitting the Rifa in the side and in the back. The wounded gang member fell but he scurried for cover as the Ese kept firing at him and Enrique.

He didn't notice Cesar had a Desert Eagle to the back of his head. "That's my cousin you just shot at cabron. Be glad he's smarter than you." Cesar said in a low but serious voice. One Ese that had been hit by Enrique was wounded but still alive. He limped, trying to get away. Enrique didn't notice him. CJ began firing his Tec 9 at him. The gang member fell dead as blood came from his mouth.

"What do you want, holmes?" The gang member asked as Cesar took his gun from him. Cesar pressed the barrel closer to his head. "We're looking for Snappers crib. Where is it? Don't lie."

Enrique approached and so did the two homies as well as the north side goons. "Its just down the street all right, dawg? There's a Stallion parked out front. Its silver. Don't kill me. I got a baby on the way."

Enrique looked at the gang member. "Carl, kill this motherfucker and I'll pay you double. Learn not so sling on my motherfucking corner."

Cesar shook his head. "He aint worth it holmes. He aint gonna do shit."

Enrique said, "Do it, Carl. He's Azteca. They're racist motherfuckers. Why you think they shot Cesar over your sister?"

Carl sighed. "I'm gonna do this my way. He lives but..." CJ hit the gang member over the side of the head. They all began to run down the block. "There's the Stallion, holmes!" Yelled Enrique. One of the Aztecas was drinking an el Trono. CJ got as many weapons as he took an AK-47, his Tec 9, and his shotgun as well as his 9mm. The wounded homey of Enrique and the other two Rifas got in Enrique's car and they headed down the street. Carl and Cesar got back in followed by the two homies.

They parked up on the street as they arrived there. Right alongside of Enrique's. "Hey, lo que el carajo! That aint him! Who's that fool driving his ride? That fucking south side puto lied!"

Carl said to him, "Hold up man, that could just be his driver. Maybe's he's going to pick him up. Its the right car color. I think that's a detail a liar wouldn't get. Let's follow him to wherever he's headed."

Enrique sighed. "Tell you what, holmes. You tail him we'll tail you. That fucking sewer rat better not be lying!"

CJ began to tail the silver Stallion. Enrique waited and then began to follow. "So that's your cousin, huh? He does know that he's violating his parole by rolling with us right?"

Cesar shrugged. "He knows what he's doing, holmes. He's in this shit for life. Me I gotta give it up. I got a little son to look after."

Carl grinned. "Yeah I hear you there. Me, I don't think I'll ever really stop banging for the Grove. I might retire though. If I ever wannna have kids that is."

Just then Carl's pager beeped. It was Denise. CALL ME. WE NEED TO TALK SOON...

CJ looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Enrique was still following. Carl stayed two lanes behind the silver car. Finally the car stopped and pulled into the parking lot of Honkers, a strip club. The driver got out and went inside. They all got ready and got out of their cars. Enrique said, "All right perro. We'll go in through the back you take the front. I know this joint pretty good."

Carl looked confused. "Why would you go here? Aint there Aztecas chilling here?"

Enrique said, "Si Mon Carl. They get the club Mondays Tuesdays and Wednesdays, we get the club on Thursday Friday and Saturday. Today is one of their days but they got some caliente bitches up in there."

Cesar asked, "Well who gets it on Sunday?"

One of the Rifas, the one holding a shotgun said, "Don't ask, man. Ireland aint the only place with bloody Sundays."

They all put on masks and went in. Suddenly several gunshots sounded off toward the back. The woman screamed and so did the customers. CJ spotted the wounded Rifa firing upon two Aztecas. He was hit by two bullets as they returned fire but they were killed by his storm of bullets as he rapidly squeezed the trigger. Several Aztecas got out of their booths. They began firing too. The Rifa was hit from behind with a headshot as one of the bodyguards fired his own gun.

The Rifa with the shotgun yelled, "Motherfucker!" He fired and blasted a hole in the large bodyguards chest. CJ began firing his Tec 9. He swept the weapon across the room catching three Aztecas with the rounds. He had killed one and wounded the other two. He got up close and personal and finished them off. Cesar fired his Desert Eagle and hit one of the Ese's in the stomach. The Ese fell down the steps of the floor. Another Azteca fired a 9mm and hit Cesar from behind.

He fired again but Cesar returned fire as he hit the ground. He fired and hit the gang member in the chest. The gang member was still firing but he dropped his gun as he staggered back. Cesar fired again and the man went falling back as Cesar shot again. His neck had been torn open by the wound. His spinal cord was revealed by the deepness of the wound.

Cesar emptied his Desert Eagle at the other thugs before ducking to a table and reloading.

The Grove Street homey with the Desert Eagle fired and hit one of the thugs with a head shot taking off the top part of his head. Then he crouched into cover near the dancer stage. Another bouncer came running out with a shotgun. He fired and hit the GSF homey partly but not much as he was taking cover. He then fired at the Rifa with the shotgun and caught him full of with a blast to his midsection.

Boom! The Rifa fell but he fired back as he did. He got the bouncer in the stomach. The Rifa with the Mac-10 and Enrique opened fire with their Mac-10's. The bouncer who was already critically wounded was bombarded with rounds and he hit the ground spinning. Carl got out his AK-47 and began firing. He hit another Azteca.

There were still a few left. They opened fire upon him, blasting him. Carl fell back as the rounds hit him. The rounds hurt bad and he began to wonder when the next might actually go through the vest. It wasn't fool proof. He got to his feet but took cover near an ATM machine. He had also been hit in the shoulder. CJ ingored the burning pain in his arm and crouched and fired again. The rounds got one of them in the storm of rounds.

CJ aimed at another who had shot him and fired as well. he wounded him but the Ese staggered and limped into a private dance room.

"Which one of these motherfuckers is snapper?" CJ yelled. Enirique answered, "I don't see him! Oh shit there he is!" Three gang members came from the managers room and one was carrying an AK. He fired and aimed at Cesar and Carl. They took cover again. The bartender also had a gun. He fired his pistol and hit the wounded homey from Grove Street. "You made a big mistake pal!" The guy yelled.

The GSF member fell bleeding. The other one with the MP5 fired and hit the bartender as well as several bottles of booze. The Rifas also fired at the bartender who went down with multiple holes in his chest. One of the strippers fired a .22 and fired and hit the Rifa with the Mac-10. He was hit four times and he fell dead. The GSF homey and Enrique unloaded on her with their weapons.

"Now those ta tas are definitely fake, holmes!" Enrique remarked. The woman fell dead. The Grove homey said, "Shit I think we blasted all the plastic out of her."

Carl fired his AK-47 and hit the other gang member with Snapper. Snapper shot CJ before he could get him though. CJ dropped his empty weapon as he fell back. He felt blood on his jersey. Maybe a round had gone through? He fired sevens shots at Snapper. About five of them hit him but Snapper despite his wounds kept trying to retreat and fire but this time he missed.

He hit one of the customers trying to run. "What the fuck, man? Is this guy Jack Howitzer?" Carl yelled as Snapper ran toward the door.  
"No he's just coked up, man!" Cesar yelled. "Probably. Speed makes you temporarily numb to pain."

CJ looked at his brother in law. "I don't wanna know how you learned that."

Enrique chased after Snapper and fired as he did so. He saw him hit the gang member even as he made it outside. Carl and Cesar followed. Finally Snapper fell to the ground. He was crawling now. He had been hit a lot. He had the bone from his shoulder blade exposed. "Yo Carl, kill this motherfucker and I'll double your pay again. Final offer." He told him.

Carl walked up the fallen Varriio Azteca thug. "You...you used to be an Azteca...I know who you are...now you roll with North Side putos? The homies are gonna dust your ass when they hear about this!" Snapper said as he looked up at Cesar. "Well it aint gonna be you who tells them." Carl said flatly and fired three times. The two rounds tore into his back and the third round smashed into his head, hitting the brain stem.

They all got back into their cars. CJ yelled, "We gotta lose this heat! Yo playa you better pay me!"

Enrique yelled, "No problem! You got a bank of Liberty account right? I'll get your number from Cesar and I'll call you. I'm gonna wire you the money. Stay safe! Peace out primo familia!"

**Alex**

Alex threw the dart and landed on sixteen. "You aint beating me at darts cuz."

Larry flipped him off. "Fuck you, nigga. I already beat you at pool. Twice. Ah shit hold on a second."

Alex smirked. "Trying to weasel out?"

Larry said, "Yo hold up. Its Angela. She said to call her ASAP. I'll be right back."

Alex looked around. He checked his points. He was keeping score and he was winning at darts. He noticed a pretty Hispanic lady smiling at him. "Hey how are you doing?"

She smiled wider. "I'm good. Como estas?"

Alex looked at the dart board and said, "Just groovy. Can I buy you a drink?"

She started to reply but Larry came back. "Look, Ali we gotta bounce. We gotta scoop up Santi too. He's in touch with the San Fierro Rifas so they'll know what's up and who's doing what but we gotta bounce."

Alex looked at the pretty lady then back at his cousin. "What's going on?"

"Its your sister, man. You need to let your pride go right now cause she said she's been getting some death threats on the phone and now while I was on the phone with her, I heard glass shattering. We gotta get to the bay now!" Larry urged.

Alex followed him out but as he left he looked at the lady and yelled , "ain check on that drink!"

Alex, though he hhad never forgiven his sister for having him sent to Vice City to 'give him a chance' to stay out of trouble, he wasn't about to lose another family member either.

_Shit Angie, what did you get yourself into now? _Alex thought.

T_o be continued..._

_Hey ppl that's all for now. It seems like my chapters get longer and longer huh? Looks like I'll have to keep at it! Anyway yeah, Taco Splitting cock is for my Taco Bell/KFC and the Greasy Box is my jack in the box parody. Anyway I hope ya'll liked this. There the truce was a success but of course there are those Ballas who didn't want any part of it. What will happen with them? Anyway what do you think of CJ's idea? You help us find our parents killers we help you find yours._

_Anyway what do you think of the music? My little soundtrack that the characters are listening t?_

_I want details! Let a nigga know. Holla!_

_& thanks 4 the support!_

_Afro Spirit_


	8. Cops, Glock and homies on the block

**Hey people. Afro Spirit here. Thanks for all the support. I decided to start sooner than later on this. Anyway at some point, possibly even this chapter, I will be bringing back Ryder as he was one of my favorite characters. I was thinking about it and maybe there could have been more to his betrayal than we know? Big Smoke seemed like the bigger of the two traitors. Big Smoke was the one biggest in betraying Grove Street he also was working with the police more and his own comments earlier in the game hinted betrayal. Then again, I might not. Anyway more characters from San Andreas will be appearing.**

**Also don't forget, Baywood City is supposed to be Oakland California**

**Carl**

Monday10:16 AM

CJ had been spending a lot of time in San Fierro. He had planned on heading home but the South Central Hoo Ridas were doing a tour for their new album and after a tour in Vice City, they were up in San Fierro. He as their new manager had to go with them. Mostly Ken took care of it. They had all their songs ready the album had been out for about two weeks and was already topping had actually just finished the show. Now the rappers were out there signing autographs. Rico, Kendl and Cesar were in line as well. Roach signed one for Rico. "Little man, you listen to Hip Hop?"

Roach asked. Rico nodded. "Yeah. Carl is my uncle. I love the music. I miss Madd Dogg."

Mr. McFlow sighed. "We do too little brother. Anyway your mama lets you listen to us, huh? She must be pretty cool."

Kendl rolled her eyes. "Only your politically conscious songs that have to do with black empowerment. He doesn't need to hear the gang crap. I'm not having my kid be a thug."

Carl protested, "Come on sis, you know it aint even like that. There's been gangs long before there was rap music. They rap about everything, girl, you know that. Plus blaming music for gangs is like blaming Burger Shot for fat asses. People have control of their lives."

Kendl scoffed "Watch your mouth Carl! He's only six! He doesn't need to learn how to cuss."

CJ snickered. "You do all the time. Don't be a hypocrite. you and I both know that there aint no age where it just becomes okay. This isn't a Vinewood movie."

"Look baby, he's going to hear the gang stuff eventually so we may as well explain it to him. Its better if Rico hears this from us. We'll talk about this later on all right?" Cesar said trying to keep the peace between the siblings.

Droolious Skeezer grinned. "Listen little man, stay in school. Listen to your mama too all right?"

Rico nodded and Kendl took him to the car. Spliff Dogg waited until they drove away to say what he needed to say. He motioned for CJ to get in the limo so they could talk business. "Look CJ, we got some shit to discuss. You know Money Bagz right? He's been having his people making death threats again. Some fool tried to rush the stage at one of our shows in Carcer City. He had a 9mm too. I'm telling you, dawg we gotta make the next move."

Roach agreed. "We did put time in the hood in our lives so its not like we're fake like OG Loc but its the principal. We're at the point where we can't be shooting it out with other rappers. Now I can have a hundred homies at my back with one phone call but still that's not a sure solution. Tupac got killed. Biggie got killed and now Madd Dogg had mad back up too but sometimes that aint enough."

Carl looked at them. "So what you saying? You want me to kill him? I'm your manager and I got a lot of other shit going on in three cities. You know I can't get mixed up in it either. I'm not saying I'm above shooting motherfuckers but the five 0 knows about our whole company being at war with Playboy Records. They'd know I did it seeing as I'm the one who still actively bangs. What we need is somebody who aint known on the scene. Somebody that doesn't officially work for us."

Roach suggested, "What about that Indian guy? Alex. He aint on the staff officially. He just does security but its under the table. We could use him."

Mr. McFlow rolled his eyes. "Not Indian fool! He's Native American. Get it right."

Roach snorted. "American Indian whatever nigga. Anyway CJ how about it? He proved at the truce he knows how to use a gun pretty well. He's ice cold. Plus didn't he used to be Tommy Vercetti's bodyguard?"

Carl frowned. "I guess I could do that but what if one time figures him out?"

Ken sniffed as he appeared from a bathroom. He kept sniffing. "He's a small time gun. Do it. They'd never figure it out. I mean he can wear a mask."

Carl shook his head. "Hold up. So you think I should let this guy take the heat for it? Ya'll are some cold people. If he does this for us, I aint letting him take the fall." CJ grabbed Ken by the collar. "Neither will you, right? You were a lawyer before you turned into a coke fiend. You hit those books and get that brain of yours thinking up alibis."

Ken nodded and pulled away. "Right no yeah I can do that. I was a lawyer. A fucking amazing lawyer!"

Carl sighed in disgust. "Man I don't know where you got that habit but you clearly had it before we ever meet. I need to smoke the fool who got you hooked on this shit, Ken."

CJ's two way pager went off. "Shit man, I can't catch a break!"

CJ WE GOT SOME SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF. COME PICK ME UP IN THE HOOD.

Carl sighed. He texted back BE THERE SOON.

Carl turned to the group. "Look guys I gotta run. You got it from here?" Carl removed a pistol and got into his 96' maroon Infernus. He had an AK-74, a Dragonuv SV, and a rocket launcher in the trunk. It would be a long drive.

1987

**Brian**

Sosa Job #1

**Sweet Georgia Brown**

"I don't even know why Sweet keeps tripping, dawg. I guess as long as he thinks I've given up the drug business maybe he'll ease up off of me." Brian said to Big Loco as he and two GSF homies drove to where Sosa had said to meet him. He was meeting them off of Iwo jima Boulevard. In Little Tokyo.

Brian was driving an Admiral. Big Loco was smoking a blunt. "Shit man, why do you gotta smoke that shit now? Its blowing out the window!"

One of the homies said, "Roll the window up then so we can hot box. Hey Loco, pass that shit." He passed it back. Brian had the radio on Bounce FM. The song Smooth Criminal played as they drove. Finally they arrived. "Yeah well, you know, Sweet is just looking out for you man. I wish I had that. I wish I had a brother. The eighties are gonna end and drugs is something that even people like Sweet can't ignore. Look at the Mafia. They tried to make like they wouldn't touch dope but look what happened. They did it anyway."

Brian saw Sosa arriving in a Sentinel. He got out and so did three guards. "Hola Amigo? Como estas? Okay, so these Japanese dope peddlers are moving some brown sugar up to San Fierro. This is just the opportunity for me to become a Jefe within the Western Cartel. We're going to the Axum Plaza Hotel to meet them. We get the heroin but you follow my lead comprende?"

Brian nodded. "Got it."

They got back in the car and began to drive to the motel which was not far. "Look, man I feel bad about it and I damn sure don't want moms finding out I'm a damn drug dealer. She'd probably never speak to me again. Thing is though, I know this shit is bad but I'm gonna try and keep it out of the hood."

Loco nodded. "I feel you g. I hope you do."

They got to the hotel. They put their weapons into big bags. Sosa had a plan. The plan was, the homies and Sosa's men would wait down in the parking lot while Brian and Sosa went up to make the deal. Then wait for Loco and the homies to come up. Really, Loco would be right behind them but they were taking the stairs. Brian and Sosa were both holding brief cases of "Cash" for the exchange. Sosa had warned him not to show them the money until they got to see the goods.

They got to the suite where the drug salesmen were. The elevator dinged. There they saw two Asian males standing at the door of a room. "You the guys looking for the H?"

Sosa nodded. "Si. Mi Llamo Sosa. Y tu?"

One of them said, "Hold on. We need to make sure you aint carrying a weapon." They patted Brian down. They took the pistol from his belt. "Hey man, that's not fucking right. Ya'll got guns." They did have H&K MP5's under their coats. "Whatever bro. Just get in there."

Sosa cursed, "Puta madre! We weren't even trying to shoot anybody!"

The guard took his .357 and held onto it. "You won't need this then. I'll give it back when the deal is done."

They went inside. There on the couch was a middle aged Asian man with a bald head. He stood up and bowed his head, in the nod like fashion. Brian did the same. "Pinche cabron! What was with the strip search? Your guys have weapons!"

The man said sternly in his broken English, "You two here on our terms. Our condition." He looked at Brian and said, "You Grove Street. Not many men sell to you after you kill so many pushers."

Brian looked him in the eye. "Let's just say we're changing our mode of business." Brian told him. The man offered them seats which they accepted. "Do you have the money?" The man asked.

There were several bodyguards in the room. Sosa shook his head. "First we need to make sure your shit is pure."

The man shouted in Japanese. "I am a man of honor!"

Brian kept his voice low to keep the peace. "Look, its just a sign of good faith. Its how we do things in America."

The man laughed. "The Grove Street gangster telling me his expert opinion on business in U.S.? That is funny. I like you. Can I offer you something to drink? Sake? Beer?"

Brian said without thinking, "A soda if you have one."

Sosa brought the brick to a table where there were scales. He pulled out a pocket knife to cut into it. The man's grin faded and he said, "I am afraid the price is double now. American authorities have their noses in everything. Someone may have followed you. "

Brian looked at this fool like he was crazy. "What? That wasn't what we agreed to."

The Japanese man shouted in his language again. "Take or leave."

Sosa announced, "The brown is good."

The man looked at Brian. "Do we have deal or not?"

Brian looked and said, "Yeah all right."

The man got on the phone and said a few sentences in Japanese and then hung up. "The product is in truck headed here now. It will be in parking garage. Basement level."

Brian and Sosa handed the brief cases to them. "Arigato."The man said and started to open the briefcase but Brian put his hand down on it. "Where's my soda?" The man began to laugh and then shouted to a bodyguard in Japanese. The guard went into the kitchen. The man opened both brief cases to find that it was not full of money at all but full of tampons.

The man looked at them and demanded, "What is this? You insult me? I am Yakuza! What are these for?"

Brian sneered. "Cause you're about to start your period." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a 9mm pistol that had been taped to his chest. They had not found that one on him. He cocked it and fired two shots at point blank range into the man's chest. The guards in the room pulled out their MP5's. Suddenly the sound of automatic fire filled the air. The Yakuzas focused back on Brian but then the door burst open and Loco yelled, "Room service motherfuckers!" He fired an Uzi and the rounds caught the guard closest to the couch.

Sosa's three men, one of them being Manny the bodyguard who had been with him at the deal in Santa Maria, burst into the room firing AK-47's. Two more guards were hit. Three emerged from outside. Brian dove under the table. Sosa's men were taken by surprise. One was killed the other seriously wounded but Manny managed to get one of them before he dove behind the couch for cover. The door burst open One of the Grove Street thugs fired and hit one of the Yakuzas from behind. That GSF member took cover just outside of the door.

The other one tossed Brian his 9mm. "Here's your pistol back, B. Snatched it off the damn guard in the hall."

The other Yakuza fired and hit him the rounds tore into his chest. The homey shook like a drill and then fell to the floor as the blood poured from his wounds. Brian came out from the table and fired both pistols a couple of times. The Yakuza fell face first on the ground and did not get up. He did twitch as he lay in a pool of his own blood. Brian fired one of the pistols and he stopped twitching.

"All right, ya'll we cleared all these clowns out now let's go downstairs and get the shit!" Brian barked. Loco hit the button and they all got in. "Stupido maricons! Why did I hire those cowards if they can't last in a gun fight? Manny, chico grande, you are the only bodyguard who knows how to shoot." Sosa complained.

"Shit! What about the hotel cameras! They got my face!" Brian realized. Loco had a green bandanna on his head and one on the lower part of his face. "Don't worry about it, g. I shot those cameras out. As for the elevator camera..." He fired his Uzi and destroyed it. "Nuff said."

Sosa yelled, "There's the van!" He fired his Magnum. He hit one of the four Yakuzas. It hit the man in the gut. The Yakuza's gray suit was stained with blood. Sosa fired again. He hit the the guy again but in the brains spashed against the side of a pillar. One of the Yakuzas fired a pistol and hit Brian twice in the arm and once in the leg.

A round from another thug hit Sosa in the torso. His Hawaiian shirt was stained in blood and he held the wound. Loco fired and unloaded his Uzi on the last two. They fell, cut down by the rounds. Suddenly a siren sounded. The homey from Grove fired his Uzi at a squad car. The weapon clicked empty. He got a 9mm out and continued firing. The passenger cop in the car had been hit, his blood was all over the windshield and side mirror. The other cop got out and fired his handgun. Two slugs hit him in the chest. The GSF homey fell but continued firing. The squad car door window shattered and four more rounds hit the door. He also hit the cop as well. The cop fired hit the homey in the head.

Manny fired his AK-47. "Die idiota pigs!"

Brian and Sosa got up front in the Binco truck. Loco and Sosa got on the back. The two cops were killed by the rounds from Manny. "Brian, senior! Get us out of here! We need to lose this heat!"

He began to drive. He could hear the sound of automatic fire as Loco and Manny fired as they pulled out of the garage. "Hey, man get us to the Pay N Spray in Idlewood! One time keeps coming!" Loco yelled. Brian replied, "Fuck that! We're closer to Vinewood! There's one near there!"

Brian turned onto Vinewood Boulevard but saw that there were two cop cars blocking the street. Brian turned around but ended up running over one of the cops. Suddenly they heard the ricochet of bullets off the back of the truck. Loco yelled, "Hey man, we need to shake these guys! They're shooting me!"

Loco's Uzi popped in the air again. Brian could hear glass shattering as he fired upon the squad cars still following them. Brian drove uphill and went around the side of a building. "Brian what are you doing? Don't go uphill! We're sitting ducks back here!"

Sosa yelled, "Manny! Kill those chota pigs! Rapido!"

This time there was another barricade. Brian yelled, "Fuck this! I'm not turning!" Brian crashed into the cars. One of the police cars went rolling down the hill. Brian parked the truck in an alley. "Brian! We should go to that Pro Laps and get some new clothes!" Manny suggested. "We can change our clothes so we aint wearing what the cops are looking for!"

The police helicopter flew above. Brian waited for it to fly overhead. Its light was headed toward the Santa Maria. Brian yelled, "All right, ya'll niggas follow me!" They ran across the street. The cop cars had been totaled. One was upside down and another had a cop that had gone out of the windshield. They could hear sirens still. They went into the clothing store. They were luckily not bothered by the clerk who was busy with somebody else. They went and cleaned up their wounds in the bathroom. Brian bought a Los Santos leisure shirt.

Loco got a Bandits shirt. "Come on, this aint my style." Loco said. Sosa responded, "That's a good thing idiota! Otherwise the policia will know its you!"

They put their old clothes in bags and their weapons as well. They then walked outside. They went across the street where the van was. The paramedics were attending to the fallen cop who had flown from his own car. Sosa and Manny got into the truck and said, "We'll be in touch when we find us a buyer amigo. You stick by my sid you'll make Muy Feria. Hasta luego." Sosa said as he drove off. Loco looked around, "Come on, let's get back to the Grove. We already look suspect in this white neighborhood."

**Alex**

Alex drove through the streets of San Fierro. "Who the hell took her? Where was she?" Larry looked around. "Head to Queens. She drinks at a bar down there. Its also a dance club. You can't miss it. Big fuckin rainbow flag right outside." Alex looked at his cousin in shock.

"Shit are you serious? She's pitching for the other team?" He asked. Larry snickered. "Why? You already hate her. Besides she's not gay. She just has friends there and its a good place she can get a drink. I asked her the same thing when I first heard she was going there. Anyway, yeah cuz. San Fierro. Ever been?"

Alex told him, "Gee ya know I wanted to but Angela had our Dad ship me out to the south before I could explore the rest of San Andreas. A lot of fucking good it did. I was glad to be near our roots in the Seminole community but the Syndicate doesn't have much influence out there. Tommy pretty much ran us. Its so much stronger in San Andreas and Liberty City. Hell some people who used to be in the Family went and started working for Tommy."

Larry sighed as Alex surfed through the stations. "You gotta forgive and forget. You can't hold onto that for the rest of your life Ali. She's family. At least she aint a cop."

Alex snorted. "Oh yeah. Coke head tells me what I need to do. Well you need to get yourself clean. Seeing how bad things are while I've been away just shows I should have never had to leave in the first place. Because she did, Dad came all the way out here just to see you and visit Fire Ant in prison. Now he's dead."

Larry whistled. "Man, you should let that go. Holding onto all that anger is gonna hurt you in the long run. Forgive and forget."

Alex snorted. "Forgive? She's lucky if I ever do decide I'll forgive her but I sure as hell won't forget. I think your coke sniffing ass is the last person to be giving me advice."

They arrived at the bar and went inside. Alex approached the bartender. "A lawyer named Angela was just taken from here. Who took her?"

The bartender shrugged. "Not my problem." He had a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing and he had a sword fish haircut.

Larry pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. "Well I know a guy, old white man with glasses and he's on a green piece of paper. His name is Ben Franklin and he seems to think it is your problem."

The bartender chuckled. "A hundred dollars? That may get you some info in Baywood City but that sure won't here where people are civilized."

Alex cocked his Glock 18 and pressed the his chest. "Well maybe this is a language you can understand. That was my sister that just got taken out of here so if you don't start talking I'm gonna paint this whole counter red."

The bartender backed up. "They told me to say anything. Said they'd kill me if I did."

"What do you think I'm gonna do with this gun? I'm not gonna give you a massage with it."

Larry grabbed Alex's shoulder, "Hey man, that is not low key! People are staring!"

"Look it was some Russians all right? They were pissed cause Angie's been defending a Hmong gang banger from Baywood who shot one of them. The Ruskies were pissed that she was defending him."

Alex stared into his eyes with a cold look that could only be rivaled by a stone statue. "Where did they take her?"

"They got a spot over in Garcia. That's where they hang out. They've been buying up warehouses all over town." Alex put his gun back.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked.

Suddenly Alex felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt. The bouncer was dragging him toward the door. Alex shook his arm off and punched him hard in the face. The bouncer fell down on all fours but got back up his lip bleeding. He grabbed Alex by the shirt and threw a punch. Alex ducked and kicked him in his stomach.

More bouncers rushed into them pig piling Alex. Larry grabbed a bar stool and hit one of them then another and got them off of Alex and kicked another in the face.. He punched another bodyguard. "Nigga that's my cousin! Get off!" He hit him again. Alex rose to his feet and tackled one of the bodyguards. The guards were all big beefy guys. They were taller than Alex. Yet that did not stop him from attacking. He charged and began slamming the head on top of a counter.

The man's head was busted open. Larry and Alex grabbed a guy and threw him toward the bottles of alcohol. "I'm calling the police!" Yelled the bartender. "Come on Alex. Let's bail. He's calling one time."

They went outside and got into Larry's 91' Gray Admiral. "We just beat the shit outta some people in a gay part of town. I hope people don't think it was a hate crime." Alex said. They sped down the street and passed through downtown. "No we beat up some big fucking bodyguards in a neighborhood that happened to be gay and we did it to find your sister. That bartender better not be lying or I'll set him on fire and then we'll see who's really flaming!" Larry cracked.

Alex scowled. "Not cool. Didn't Aunt Brandi teach you better than that?"

Larry got defensive. "Hey, man. I'm just saying. I don't think him being gay makes him a bad guy. It doesn't make him a guy at all!"

Alex snapped, "Enough with the fucking jokes. Jesus, I forgot how embarrassing it is to go into public with you..."

Larry was even more defensive. "I'm not the one who pulled out the gun, man! Besides he made a crack about us being from the ghetto! That's a stereotype too!" Alex checked the rear view mirrors. "Not really. We are from the ghetto, remember?" There was nobody following them. Larry looked at his cousin.

"Speaking of stereotypes, why do you hate Angela? I mean I get that you would be pissed she talked your Dad into moving but I don't get how you could hate her for getting an education." Alex thought about that question.

"I have nothing against education. Sometimes your mind is your only weapon. Working with Vercetti, I worked with some of the rich bastards he hung around with. I learned to converse with them. I'm not saying she's an apple because she's educated. That is the only way we can help our people. I say she's a sellout because she talks like an Ivy League scholar all the time. She talks down to people." Alex told him.

"What can I say, homey? She's smart. That's just how it is. I can' knoc her for that." Larry remarked.

"Yeah but she's always bee smart. When you and I were kids she always had her nose in a book but she still was herself. She didn't bleach her hair. She didn't think being upper class was the only way to be. She acts white now, Larry. She's a white woman in a Native woman's body. Why else would she have died her hair?"

Larry replied, "That was during law school, man. Plus now she just has a few streaks in her hair but its her natural color. Anyway how do white people act, Ali? You think they're the only ones who can be smart?"

Alex sighed as he turned into a tunnel. "I never said that. She lives in an all white area, she listens to Rock music, her friends are mostly white and most of the guys she dated were too. She left her people and we were already only a few in South Central but I think she just hates being around poor people period."

Larry nodded in agreement. "True but there are black people like that too. Not just whites."

Alex nodded. "Exactly and that's why she's white washed! People like that are sellouts. Instead of using her education to help out the rez back in Florida or the tribes out here, she became a lawyer. Pro bono, but still. She acts more like a money lawyer than somebody who defends the underprivileged."

Larry looked around as they arrived in Garcia after a lot of driving. "How about these Russians who took her? White devils right? Them too?"

Alex shot him a glance. "No. Well these ones are but Russians are actually pretty funny. They sold Alaska to America but the funny thing, is they didn't kill off the locals in order to do it. Alaska was never conquered. Crafty bastards."

They saw a warehouse that seemed to have a gate in front of it. A rusted gate but still. They could see through the broken windows that that somebody was in he warehouses. Not somebody. Several people. "Yeah, well its fucking us over all the same. It adds insult to injury if they smile to our faces when they do it. hey still fuck you over. Who cares if they do it with a rubber on?"

Alex parked in front of a parking meter. "All right. We're here. What did you get for weapons?"

Larry popped the trunk. "Well, we each are going in there with Glocks of course, we got plenty of clips, I'm taking a Micro Uzi and of course, an M4 Super 90 shotgun. You take whatever you like but make sure its something good. I got pea shooters and I got heavy artillery. Whatever floats your boat."

Alex took an AK-74. He also took a Mac-11He also took a Sniper Rifle. The H&K PSG1. "You know how to use that thing?" Larry asked nodding toward the Sniper Rifle. Alex nodded. "My favorite thing from West Germany. Anyway we'd better get in there. Nobody fucks around with Angie but me." They pushed open the gate and it fell over. They also had taken a Kevlar vest each.

Alex spotted two armed men guarding the doors inside the warehouse. He focused his sights on them. He fired at the jaw line of the first guard and watched as the round blasted his face apart. He quickly disposed of the other too. They made their way to the door. They opened it up slowly. They stayed low. The place was dimly lit but big. There was a balcony overlooking the entire warehouse. Alex aimed at a Russian mobster holding an AKS. He fired. The shot pierced his chest and he stumbled back and fell against the rail and slid down on his own blood.

A light was turned on above. One of the Russians shouted in his native tongue. They fired and Alex took cover behind a big woodpile. Larry fired his Uzi. He caught one of the Russians with a stream of rounds who was about fifteen feet away. The gang member fell, blood covering his gray suit. Alex fired his H&K again and hit a Russian between the eyes and watched his skull split apart. The Russians up top began firing upon Alex even as he took cover. He was hit by a few of the rounds that rained down, the rest of them just hit the wood and splintered it.

Alex had a flesh wound on his right arm and had been hit in the chest as well. He only suffered the usual blunt force trauma as he was hit but he also fell out of cover into their sights. Two Russian gangsters fired one with a pistol, the other with an AK-47. Alex was hit by a few of the rounds in the back as he fired and tried to flee. He hit the ground as the AK rounds got him. _Great now I can't sleep on my fuckin back..._He thought angrily.

He was hit by three rounds from th Russian with the pistol. Alex grunted. He was grazed in the leg by the third round while the first two hit him in the gut.

Larry fired his shotgun and hit the Russian with the AK. His head imploded in a bloody mess. Alex looked to see the Russian with the pistol shoot Larry four times one of which wounded him by bitting him in the leg. He still fired even as that Russian tried to take cover behind some debris. He only hit him partly before he got into cover but he heard him scream. He had blasted a chunk of his side out. A Russian fired a Kruger as he went down the stairs. He hit Larry but even as he did Larry kept pumping and firing his shotgun.

He hit the Russian twice bit he still kept going. He fired again and the Russian died. Larry weakly got up, blood now on his shirt. Alex saw three Russians advancing. He fired his AK-74 and emptied it at the thugs. "You want some of this, you fucking cock sucker?" He screamed. He reloaded but was hit by a Russian on the stairs firing a shotgun. the AK flew from his arms. Alex fell and fired his Mac-11 as he got up. The rounds stung the gang member like a wasp nest. He fell down the stairs.

Larry made his way up the stairs. The Russian he had wounded fired his pistol blindly from cover. He fired his Uzi back at him and hit him and the guy staggered back as the rounds hit him. "I'm a motherfuckin Baller OG, partna! Remember that! You'd better keep your hands off Angela!"

Suddenly Angie's voice yelled, "I'm up here! Help!"

Alex hit two Russians with fire from his Mac-11. He entered the room where he heard Angela screaming. As he did, he took fire from a pistol. He was hit five times in his protected areas and once in his hip. Alex, from his downed position fired the last rounds at the guy who did it. The rounds caused the man to shake harder than an earthquake. He fell in a puddle of his own blood. Alex got his Glock and cocked it. A Russian came out and he had a Desert Eagle to Angela's head.

"Very impressive comrade but now you had better lower your weapon or the woman dies." He said with the barrel at her temple.

Larry came in and said, "What the fuck? Mikko what are you doing, man? That's my family, cuz!"

Alex's eyes went wide. "You know this fucking piece of shit! How do you explain that? Were you in on this?"

Larry shook his head. "No Alex. We had a business deal. We'd trade them yayo for their guns back in 92' A lot of arms dealers came here after the Soviets fell. We were in business with each other but I aint know about this! Let her go!"

The Russian, Mikko smirked. "I am afraid your cousin is being very unhelpful. All I warned her to do was to tell me where that Hmong weasel she defends is being kept. She just had to tell us which police station he was at and we would have released her. Now I still like how you do business Lawrence but if you two don't lower your weapons I will have no choice but to kill her."

Angela had fear in her dark eyes. "Shoot him!"

Larry glared. "We're not business partners when you kidnap my family! Fuck your guns. I got other ways I can get them."

Mikko shrugged. "I am sorry to hear that Lawrence but the fact remains that if you don't lower your weapon and advise your comrade does the same, I will be forced to shoot her."

Alex kept his Glock 18 trained on him. "I'm her sister, asshole."

Mikko laughed. "Ah so the plot thickens. That was quite a risk you took, ambushing my men. You are lucky to be alive but by all means if you wish, pull the trigger. However you had better make sure that you do it and that my trigger finger does not still shoot her. So make your choice comrade. You can kill me or save your sister."

Alex looked at him. "I'll go with option C." He fired and hit Angela in the leg. This caused her to fall and the Russian was no longer able to hide behind her. He fired five shots. He nailed him in the chest. Mikko coughed up blood but laughed. "That was quite a smart move..."

Alex aimed the gun at him. "Heres the best part." He fired. Angela yelled, "What the fuck, Alex? Why the fuck would you shoot me?"

"I couldn't have done freed you if I didn't! You're gonna be fine!" Alex protested.

Angela was helped up by Larry. "Don't worry. We'll find you a hospital."

Angela gritted her teeth. "You sure you didn't do that for another reason? As pay back for convincing Dad to move you and him to Vice?"

Alex screamed, "Fine, I should have just let them kill you! You could have stopped all of this by just telling them what they wanted to know!"

Angela scoffed, "They would have still killed me! They're killers like you!"

Alex growled, "Yeah I'm a real bastard. I just drove all the way from Los Santos to save you cause I'm a real prick. Since you bring Dad up, if its so bad in Los Santos, why did you stay? Why didn't you come to the reservation? It was just outside of Vice! You've been there! Not enough rich white people for you? Not enough cocktail parties and house warming for you?"

Larry sighed. "Can you two stop fighting? We need to get out of here! Alex, in Vice City, house warming means the Klan burns your house down." They got to the car and helped Angela to the backseat.

"Oh yeah, genius, you failed to mention you got in bed with the same Russian fucks who kidnap your cousin, my sister! I think that coke is frying your brain!" Alex snarled.

"Man, I already told you, it aint like that! I did some deals with them a long time ago but that had nothing to do with this! I didn't think they would kidnap her! They may not have known we were related! You gotta admit, the resemblance is not exactly alike!" Larry said, reffering to Angela's dark haired tan features much like her brother as opposed to him looking more African American even though he had a Native parent and a black parent.

Alex began to drive. "Where is the nearest hospital?" He demanded. "Santa Flora." She told him as Larry used a bandanna to tie her leg up. They drove to the San Fierro Medical Center. "We should get ourselves patched up."

Later Alex and Larry were recovering from having removed each others bullets. It hurt like hell but sometimes they just couldn't risk a hospital. Then again, Alex considered that he didn't actually have to talk to police even if they ended up being questioned. He knew his rights. They were driving back to Los Santos. "Damn man we could have stayed a bit longer! You did shoot her, Ali cat."

Alex growled, "I saved her fucking life. Anyway we need to drop by the old hood. See if anybody's found out who killed our folks. Then maybe I'll drop by Grove Street. See if CJ knows anything about anything. I know we're gonna have to help him with his parents."

Larry sighed. "Yeah, you got a point there. That was part of the deal. Anyway can we stop at Burger Shot? I'm hungrier than a motherfucker, man."

"We'll stop at the Stacked Pizza. Its on the way." Alex said. They ordered a large with sausage and Canadian Bacon. They also bought a six pack of Sprunk to go. "Hey, three sodas each cuz. I know that shit is like liquid crack to you so don't drink mine." Larry joked.

Alex put the pizza in the car. "As opposed to snorting coke? Don't give me that bullshit about testing it either. You weren't in the middle of a fucking drug deal and I told you anyway that you do a gummer to test if the coke is good. You taste it and the more numb your gums get the better the shit is but don't fucking snort it."

They began to drive and Alex cracked a soda open as they began to eat the slices. "How would you know that?" Larry asked.

Alex thought of Tommy. "I learned it from an asshole." They drove to Jefferson. Radio Los Santos had Unconditional Love by Tupac playing. "Hey, brother, stop over at that project right there. I think I just spotted Looney's ride. I'd recognize gold D's anywhere." The projects he was referring to were near the railroad tracks at the edge of Jefferson but bordering East Los Santos.

"Larry whatever happened to that one guy we used to hang with? Carlos? You seen him lately?" Alex asked.

Larry had a hint of what was either sadness or regret in his eyes. "Nah. We aint exactly cool no more. Last I heard he's staying in East Los Santos. I aint seen him in a few years."

It used to be a stronghold for the Vagos until it got burned down back in 92'. Most believed Grove Street was behind it and one of the hood rats there had actually been a GSF girl herself. It was surprising how greatly this city changed. Just in six years Alex had been gone. When he had left, The Vagos had been the dominating Hispanic street gang but now the Aztecas ruled the streets and virtually any Mexican areas. That, plus their allies, the Mara Salvadorian Psychos, the El Salvadorian gang.

Now the Vagos were pretty much limited to Glen Park and part of East L.S. but not much else. He parked down below in the garage. The place had been fixed up a bit better and repaired but the city had wanted to tear it down for gentrification. Alex was always against gentrification. Tearing down black areas and fixing them and selling them to rich white real estate people. It was Capitalism at its worst.

This was where Derrick lived, a Baller gang member. He was a white boy but not like the ones in Rodeo or Vinewood. He had grown up in the hood. He was currently looking for whoever sold Heroin to the girl he had grown up with Trish. They had grown up without parents and had lived in a kids had turned to gangs after moving from foster home to foster home until he ran away. Alex and Larry knocked.

"What's cracking, ya'll? I aint know you were back in town. Come in." Alex saw Ash Tray on the couch. He nodded at them and they exchanged dap. "Anyway, like I was saying, Derrick, killing those dealers aint gonna bring him back."

Snowman was also there. His jherri curl was tucked under his hat as usual. "Why are you so damn religious lately?"

Ash Tray looked up and said, "I don't want to go to hell. You know I got baptized a couple weeks ago? I don't go to church but I am reading the bible everyday. We got a chance to start fresh with the hood now that we got the truce going on. We can help black people. We got to stop slinging yayo in the hood. CJ had a point. If we have to sell drugs why not use that money for something good like I was saying? We gotta be the guardian angels. Shooting brothers and sisters over colors is wrong but so is making junkies to make a buck. I'm always down but I'm tired of killing people for drugs. A mother should not have to bury her son. Then again, people shouldn't have to lose their family at all. Not over this."

Ash Tray looked at Alex. "Alex, we been homies since we were kids, man. You been gone a while but you know me. I've got this as my legacy. At least my brother is rapping now. He can do more good than I can. Look Alex, I know you want to find your fathers killer but it should stop after that. None of us know what path leads us to God. Maybe all of them. Maybe trying to help people."

Snowman snickered. "Yeah. Hallelujah. But still, pass the ammo. That's what I got faith in."

Alex sighed. "I'd like to believe there is a God but if there is, why did he let my parents die? Why so much suffering?"

Ash Tray was not satisfied. "You're pops wouldn't want you to forget that you believed in the great spirit too. Neither would Fire Ant. I got to know Fire Ant pretty well. We did time together. Black people and Natives, man our struggle is the same. We just got slightly different histories. I know that some Natives trying to assimilate owned slaves and some buffalo soldiers killed Lakotas but that's cause the man wanted us to. Now we can show what we got in common."

Larry laughed. "I think I'm living proof of what we have in common!" Ash Tray stood up and hugged Larry. "You're a Maroon brother, man. You should be proud."

Alex didn't remember Ash Tray being deep before. Back in the day, he was a thug just like Looney but he had known him longer. "What happened to you Ash Tray? Are you going soft?"

Ash Tray sighed. "Prison changed me. I did a lot of bad shit in there. There's drugs and murder behind bas too. The guards don't protect you from the prisoners and usually the prisoners don't protect you from the guards. Anyway I was with the Ballas as usual but I saw a lot of people get hurt. I hurt a lot of people. In the end, anytime we kill, somebody loses a family member. So I started hanging wiith the Muslims. They're the most peaceful people in prison."

Alex shrugged. "Hey if you want to turn your life around more power to you. Really. I'm proud of you."

Ash Tray looked into his eyes. "You can too Alex. Its not too late."

Larry approached two Ballas who had a stockpile of guns laid out on the table. Assault Rifles, shotguns, pistols, Magnums, and Machine Guns. "What's with all that straps?" He asked. A Baller in a beanie said, "We're about to hit the Angels Of Death. Soon as we find out what part of town they're in."

Alex approached them. "These would be the guys that took our coke? How will we find out?"

A Baller with corn rows laughed. "Timmy and Looney got him in the back bedroom. That guy who worked for the Russians? Salinsky? They're working him over."

Alex headed back there. "What are you guys beating him for?" He was tied up and had blood all over his head. He was cut up badly. "He made a deal with the Angels that they would split half of the coke. Now we got where they are but when Looney here broke his arm in three places, he said too much. I guess now somebody in my own backyard is a snitch."

"I will not tell you. They will kill me..." Salinsky groaned in pain.

Timothy put a Desert Eagle to his head. "You're fucking lucky I haven't killed you, ya dirty Polack! Looney hit him again." Looney started to raise the baseball bat again but Alex stopped him. "Wait a minute. The last time I worked for you I saw Stubby being arrested. Maybe they flipped him?" Alex got in Salinksy's face. "Is that what happened?"

The Polish man groaned. "Fuck you! You are the one who brought me to this place!"

He put a hand on his shoulder. "That's because you fucked us over out of a lot of money. Now tell me the truth. I'm the only shot you have of living, brother." Alex's tone let him know he was serious. Alex could hear Stubby's voice in the front room. He went out there and saw the fat bald man talking to Snowman.

"Hey bro, got some of that good powder?" He asked. Alex approached him. "Stubby, I saw you getting arrested the other day...what happened with that?" Alex asked.

Stubby shrugged. "Nothing much. Just bothering me. They got me for having shrooms on me. Can't knock it till you tried it."

Larry opposed that. "I don't have to suck a dick to know I'd hate it." The Ballas laughed at that. Timothy approached Stubby. "This Polack says you were the ones that old he cops that Leo and Timothy are the same man. Is that true?"

Stubby shook his head. "No of course not."

Timothy looked at Looney. "Cut him free." Looney cut Salinsky free but kept a 9mm at the back of his head as he helped him to his feet. "Then why would he lie Stubby? I haven't seen you in a few days. What's with that?" Timmy demanded.

Alex stepped up. "I say we search him for a wire." Stubby nodded but as Alex moved to search him, the fat man shoved him. Alex tripped over the coffee table and fell. "My cover's fucking blown! Hurry up!" Suddenly they heard the black door get kicked in. Timothy grabbed an MP5 off the table. He fired and headed outside. "LSPD! Don't fucking move! Hands where I can see em!"

The cops came in and were wearing tactical gear. The Baller in the beanie fired an Uzi. He hit one of them but was killed by return fire as the Swat members unloaded on him. Alex had his Glock out. He saw the fire extinguisher near the kitchen door. He fired at it and it exploded and covered the room and the cops were blinded long enough for him and his homies to grab guns. Ash Tray took fire from an MP5 but he fired a shotgun and killed the cop who did it by blasting him in the face at close range.

Alex fired an AK-74 and killed two cops with head shots. Ash Tray got two as well. Ash Tray approached one of the wounded men. He cocked the shotgun. One officer a black one held his wounds. He had two fingers missing but he still had a ring on his ring fingered. "You married?" Ash Tray asked him. The cop panted. "Yeah. I got two kids...please...I'll let you go..."

Ash Tray looked like he was having an internal conflict. He left the wounded cop. Alex looked to see the man go for a spare gun he had. "No!" He fired but he fired too late as the cop also fired three shots into Ash Tray's back. Alex hit the cop with one in the chest. The cop coughed up blood. He aimed and shot him in the knees two more times. He screamed in agony.

Larry also approached him, an Uzi pointed at the downed officer. "I was just...doing my job..." He coughed in agony.

Larry said, "Actions have consequences." He pulled the trigger and shot him in the throat. The rounds tearing his jugular open. The cop died choking on his own blood. Alex helped Ash Tray to his feet. "Hang in there, man. We're gonna get you to a hospital."

Ash Tray groaned in agony. "I fucked up, man..."

Alex shook his head. He took his jacket off and tried to stop the bleeding. "No...you're not a murderer. Its not you anymore."

Ash Tray looked at his friend weakly. "You're my best friend Alex...I want you to do better than this...teach our children...this aint the way." There was a burst of fire and Ash Tray was hit again. Alex looked to see the cop who had beenn one of the pigs who beat him up. Reece Higgins. He had just shot Ash Tray. His friend. Higgins tried to fire on him but saw the Baller with the corn rows aiming a gun and fired at him instead. He turned back to Alex and fired but no rounds came. Just the dry click.

Even through all the noise and commotion he heard it. Alex brought up his AK-74 The cop began to run for the doorway. Alex fired The rounds hit him in the back. He was wearing a vest but it still had to hurt. Alex saw his shoulders bleeding and then his legs as he barely made it out of the door and fell to the pavement. Alex tried to finish him off but three more cops came through they did not have tactical gear.

Derrick held a Mac-10. "I don't see a warrant to come in officers." He fired and mowed all three of them down. Alex screamed, "Son of a bitch!" Larry grabbed his arm. "Come on, man. We gotta split."

Both Snowman and Derrick exchanged gunfire with the police from the front room. Derrick's window shattered. Looney shot a cop at point blank range as he headed out the back door. Snowman fired and hit a Swat man in the chest with his Uzi. He kept firing until the rounds got through the vest. Snowman was hit by a couple of rounds from a police officers handgun. Snowman let him have a burst of rounds to the chest and collar bone. The man died.

Snowman and Derrick took cover behind the wall next to the window. "You want to shoot my fuckin house up?" Derrick yelled as he blindly sprayed his weapon and hit about four cops. Timothy said, "We gotta get outta here! Fuck this place! If you let them catch you, your house will be a cell! We'll take my limo!"

Derrick snuck out with him through a different window. "I'll catch you later!" Derrick called to them. Larry yelled back, "Hey don't mind us asshole!"

Timmy's limo driver fired an M-16 as did a bodyguard. Derrick and Timothy got in and so did the two guards and the limo sped away. Alex looked to see a Swat member aiming a Sniper Rifle at his cousin. He stepped in the way. "Say goodnight pal!" The Sniper yelled and was about to fire but he was run over from behind and smashed against the squad car. Looney yelled from the driver seat, "Come on! Let's get outta here!"

Alex, Larry and Snowman got in the car. "That fat motherfucker! I'ma kill him!" Yelled Looney. Alex shouted, "Where is that fucking cop Higgins? He shot Ash Tray! I want to kill that son of a bitch!"

Snowman barked, "Hey nigga fuck that shit for now! We got nothing but one time on our asses!"

Looney turned on Radio Los Santos and Ghetto Bird by Ice Cube was playing.

"Why oh why must you snoop through the hood like everybody from the hood is up to no good? You'd think all the girls around were tricking up there looking like Super Chicken at night I see your light through my bedroom window but I aint got shit but the pad and pencil. I can't wait till I hear ya say I'm going down mayday mayday I'm gonna clown. Cause every time that the pigs have got me, ya'll rub it in with the flying Nazi. Military force but we don't want ya standing on my roof with a rocket launcher."

The music blasted as they sped through Ganton to try and shake the cops. . "Alex, use your AK and take out anybody trying to follow us!" Larry yelled. Alex was in the back seat but he rolled down the window and began firing at the cop car in pursuit of them. He hit the passenger and the driver and their windshield shattered. Another car returned fire and Alex was hit twice in the chest, the blunt force nearly causing him to fall from the car.

He unleashed a hail of rounds on the passenger cop and watched as the windows were painted red as his brains oozed onto the dashboard and mixed in with the red and cracked windshield. Snowman and Larry put on new Kevlar under their shirt as Alex fired trying to hit the driver of the cop car. The driver swerved to move the car so he could avoid the rounds.

Alex kept firing letting the rounds empty into the car. The engine caught on fire as he reloaded. The cop car exploded as they sped away from it. "Road block up ahead, homey keep blasting!" Snowman ordered. Two swat men opened fire on Looney's car. Alex took care of the, aiming for their heads. One was killed instantly. The other fell back, holding his bleeding face as he fell to the ground. Ghetto Bird was still playing. They could hear a police chopper behind them. _Fuckin irony..._Alex thought to himself.

"Looney where the fuck are we going?" He demanded as he fired at the other two cops to clear the road block. Looney was hit by two rounds in the arm from a pistol. Alex did a sweep killing the officer on contact. "We aint going nowhere if you don't keep shooting these pigs!"

Alex yelled to him, "Can't you wear a Kevlar too?"

Looney repplied, "Hell no! I gotta drive!"

Alex fired at a police motorcycle and yelled to Larry, "Take the wheel so he can put on a vest! Looney, keep your foot on the pedal! Don't screw up or we all die!"

They were driving through downtown. "Where are we going Looney?" Demanded Snowman.

Looney replied, "Anywhere but the bacon farm nigga!"

A cop on foot fired and hit Alex four times two of which it him in the side. Looney yelled, "Okay I'm cool!" He had his vest on. The cop fired more shots, hitting their windshield. Larry took around in the shoulder. Alex fired again after reloading as Looney drove straight at the cop who continued firing even as he tried to dodge. He was hit still by the side of the car. Alex also hit him with some rounds.

"Damn homey! These pigs fucked up my ride! Now I can't even see out the window cuz!"

A cop landed on the hood of the car as Larry kicked out the damaged windshield. The cop had an MP5. "Party is over boys!" He fired and hit Larry. Larry grunted and kicked the glass windshield mess at him. It caught the cop off guard and he was cut the destroyed windshield and he rolled off the hood of the car and bounced onto a curb headfirst. "Damn man, what do these fools want?" Larry yelled.

"I think they still want to get Timothy! They want us to testify with them! This shows how dedicated they are!" Alex shouted back.

Snowman yelled, "Hey Loc, you got a flat! That pig must have hit one of your tires! Try and drive careful!"

Suddenly his window shattered and sent glass shards everywhere. He was cut and had blood on his neck, near his ear and head. Alex opened up his door and stood outside the car hanging out but still staying in as they drove. They were in North Vinewood. They began to drive north to the hills. Alex saw that somebody opened fire with an M-16 from the chopper. There was another guy aiming a Sniper Rifle at him.

Alex fired his AK-74 and hit both of them as they were leaning over the side of the helicopter. The cop with the M-16 fell and landed on somebody's windshield of their Buffalo. The other cop was hit but was hanging from the bottom of the chopper. "Hey that motherfucker is about to fall!"

Alex fired a storm of rounds into another squad car. "Come on, Looney step on it! If we don't lose this fucking chopper we'll never lose this heat!"

Looney stepped on the gas. "You should be shooting him if you want to lose him!" Looney yelled. Alex snorted. "Yeah maybe I should try throwing rocks at him."

Larry looked up. "You might be able to hit the guy hanging on the bottom. Why don't they just pull him up?"

Snowman shook his head. "They don't care about anybody. The one time is cold. They don't even care about their own people man. Matter of fact, most police forces were formed to protect the rich from the peasants. Fucked up thing is, that law was never done away with! They can still turn the other way on shit! Anyway that cop aint gonna hold on that long."

Alex yelled, "Hey now is not the time for a history lesson, Malcolm X! We gotta lose these pigs!" Alex called him that as a joke because despite being a Baller, and a felon, Snowman knew what he was talking about. He was always talking about history and how the history in the books is not what really happened. He was like Saheed in that sense. Saheed was the kid who had been with them when Madd Dogg got shot. He had been a Baller most of his life but he converted to Islam. He still considered himself a Muslim but he read both the Koran and the Bible.

Looney hit a fire hydrant and destroyed it. "Watch the fuckin road, Loc! This car is already being shot at by assholes so we don't need you busting it up more!" Alex yelled to him. The water shot up and hit the helicopter as it followed them flying low. The police sniper fell from the chopper as the hard spray of water hit him. He fell to the ground, bouncing off the sidewalk. The water got into the cockpit and the chopper spiraled out of control. The blades of the chopper scraped against a side of a building.

It crashed behind them and exploded.

"Say what, nigga? What about my driving?" Looney mocked. Alex grinned. "Sorry about that. I guess I spoke to soon."

"What the fuck are you taking us to Vinewood for? That's gonna increase the heat!" Snowman demanded.

There was a road block ahead. Alex fired his AK and hit two Swat members as well as a regular uniformed cop. Looney shouted, "Hey I was saving this shit for a rainy day but I guess this is as good a time as any! Larry pass him that box off the floor at your feet!"

Larry handed Alex a box and it had grenades in it. Looney was driving out near Flint Range. He began to drive on the grass. They made their way to a road on a big hill near where the train was just down a grassy hill. The cops began firing from the passenger seats of the squad cars. Alex fired and destroyed the windshield. The back of a Swat vehicle opened and got in front of them. They opened fire with MP5's. Larry saw a spare Kevlar vest. He stuck it up in the windshield or where it had been. It stopped most of the rounds but a couple went through one hitting the back windshield another hitting the window by Snowman's head. The glass cut his face.

"Shit!" He cried out in pain.

Alex waited for them to stop firing. He fired and hit one of the Swat men dead on in the chest. He let the rounds hit him in the face. He hit the other guy as well but didn't kill him. Alex pulled the pin from a grenade and through it into the open van. Looney began driving toward the train tracks. The train was actually coming. The Swat vehicle caught on fire but now two more were following them as well. "Hey, do you see that fucking brown streak? Don't head for the tracks!" Snowman yelled.

They bailed out of the car as it rolled onto the tracks. A squad car also did and both were destroyed by the train. They landed on the other side of the train. Alex headed up hill. The AK's and the grenades were in the car. They would need to get new weapons once they got home. Alex saw a man in a pickup truck. A Bobcat. He had his SMG still. He pointed the weapon at the driver. "This truck sucks but I'm still taking it." He told him. Looney, Larry, and Snowman got in. Larry rode up front and the other two got in back. The train was still smashing the two vehicles to shit.

"Shit! I can't believe those sons of bitches killed Ash Tray! He fucking spared that cop and look what it got him! He's dead! He was just trying to turn his life around! I hate those bastards..."

Larry calmly said, "He was your brother Alex. Just like I am. Blood doesn't end with family. You're my cousin but its more like you're my brother. He didn't want to go back to prison. At least he's probably right. Its been a while since he's killed and when he shot those cops, it was to defend himself so there was no wrong there. Maybe dying now, is his best shot at getting into heaven."

Looney called from the back, "Hey take that tunnel and get us outta here homey. Before more cops show up. We have a chance to lose the heat!"

**Santiago Job: Roasted Pig**

Alex got himself patched up. It was about half a day later. He got into the 91' Admiral and drove to Glen Park. He hadn't seen Santiago in a while. He seemed like an okay guy for a coke dealer. He looked to see three Vagos beating the living hell out of a man in a black shirt. Sure it wasn't fair to jump the guy but it wasn't his problem either. He had probably done something to get them pissed at him. Alex arrived at Santi's place. A man wearing a yellow hat and a black football jersey with the number 18 on it glared at him.

"Where you from, holmes?" He was a bald Latino. "I'm from Jefferson. I'm just here to see Santi. Is he in?"

The guy was rolling a joint while sitting on the front steps of where Santiago lived. "He got shot. Him and two homies were just washing his ride at the car wash in East Los Santos. He just wanted his wheels looking clean. Then some Mara Psychos started basting at him. Since they got an alliance with the Aztecas, they pretty much share turf and break bread. Anyway he's at that hospital now. His Compadres? They died on the spot. He's at the hospital down the street from here."

Alex didn't expect to hear it but it was not surprising. "When was this? I should go by and visit him. See if he's doing okay."

The gang member had the joint rolled. He had a tatoo that said Vagos on his arm. "Two days ago. Fucking pendejos. They walk around with machetes but they only try and get you with them when you aint looking. I got something for those faggots. They may be getting a rep for being the baddest gang around but they aint shit in Glen Park. They aint taking over this barrio no matter how many live here!"

He loaded a 9mm and put it in his belt. "They want war, they'll get it. If you want to drop in and see Santi he's staying in room 203 on the second floor. He had surgery the other day so he's resting up."

Alex got back in his car and drove to the hospital down the street. He went into the hospital. He went to the room where Santiago was after taking the elevator. Santiago was talking to a big Mexican guy the size of a football player. He had wavy hair and a mean look to him. "Alex! Que Pasa hombre? I saw that truce on the TV holmes. That was fucked up that the pigs tried to fuck it up."

Alex nodded. "I'm Good Santi. How are you? Are you holding up okay?"

The big guy said, "He's laid up in a fuckin hospital, man. Does he look okay?"

Santiago said, "Arturo chill out, carnal, Alex is cool. He's Larry's familia. Alex, this is my homey Arturo. We go way back holmes."

Alex shot him a glance but then turned back to Santiago. "Anything I can do to help?"

Santiago groaned as he sat up. "Si. You can get my car back. Those Psychos shot my homies and me and took my ride. See the Vagos, we aint what we were back in the early 90's. Now the Aztecas and Mara Psychos run shit. Its like a gang war between David and Goliath. We're back to just being in Glen Park like when we started. So a neighborhood gang against the biggest gang in the country? Best believe we gotta rip em new ones."

Alex nodded. "I forget what kind of car you drive. What was it?"

Santiago laid back and said, "I drive a lot of things but this baby was an Oceanic. A yellow one. My first set of wheels. I appreciate your help holmes."

Arturo stood up. "Horale vato. You're lucky you can have a truce. In the Mexican barrios? Nada. Never happen. Even if we wanted to, the Aztecas would expect us to pay tribute to them just like the Psychos do. We're cool with the North Side Rifas but they're up in San Fierro."

Alex listened and then left. He noticed a pretty nurse as he walked out. He wished he could go talk to her. She was Native American. Though what tribe she was,, he wasn't exactly sure. He didn't have time at the moment. As he left the hospital his two way beeped. I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY CAR IS BUT THE VATO WHO SHOT ME IS GABRIEL AVECEDO. IF YOU GET YOURSELF A COP CAR YOU CAN FIND OUT HIS SPOTS.

Alex got his cell phone out. He dialed 911. "You're through to the LoS Santos emergency. Press one for police, two for an ambulance and three for a firemen." Alex hit the button for police. "This is the LSPD, where would you like us to send help?"

Alex replied, "Glen Park." The dispatcher said, "We'll send an officer as soon as possible." Alex spotted a coat on the ground near the bushes. Alex waited for the cop to arrive. When he saw who it was nearly laughed. Officer Paul Chester. One of the two pigs who had beaten him. Alex held the old coat. Paul said, "Los Santos police. What's the problem?" It was night so the cop must not have recognized him. Alex threw the coat over his head and began beating him. He punched the officer in the face hit him several times until he fell. The cop managed to get the coat off his head, as blood ran down the side of his face.

He snarled, "You..." Alex kicked him in the face. He then took the cuffs of the unconscious cop and handcuffed him to the car. He got up front and began to typed in the name of the man he was meat to kill. Gabriel Avacedo. A picture popped up of a Latino and his criminal history. He was twenty eight years old and originally from El Salvador. He had come to America in the mid eighties due to the civil war there. He had been a Guerrilla fighter against the government.

Alex read his complicated history.

_H_e was in America by 1986. In 1987 he shot a girlfriend of the Vagos and did five years for attempted murder. He got paroled two years earlier than his original sentence. He was arrested in 1993 on drug charges, possession of crack cocaine. His most recent arrest was in 95' for assault and battery which landed him a year and a half back in prison. He had been out of prison the last six months and had not been arrested since. He was on probation.

Obviously murder and carjacking was a violation of his probation. The police data base said that he was one of nine El Salvadorian immigrants to officially form the Mara Salvadorian Psychos. Alex read what was written on the gang. The gang started off in the late eighties as a means for El Salvadorians to have protection from Black and Mexican gangs. They engaged in a gang war with Vagos over the turf of Glen Park but two of the original nine were killed in drive-by shootings, The rest were incarcerated during or prior to 1992. The Mara Psychos had seemed to have died off until they made an alliance with the Varrio Aztecas after the riots in 92'. With the help of their El Salvadorian counter parts, the Varrio Aztecas easily took over East Los Santos yet again after a long and bloody gang war during the early nineties with the Vagos.

The Mara Salvadorian Psychos are also on bad terms with the Ballas and Grove Street Families as the Aztecas are often known for hate crimes toward African Americans, often to those who are not affiliated. They assist the Aztecas in their gang war with the North Side Riifas all though they are more hateful toward the few remaining Vagos in the Glen Park area as opposed to the Aztecas who are bitter rivals with the San Fierro Rifas as well as the Rifas in Baywood City. 

Alex scrolled through the date base. Finally he caught the whereabouts. One of which was the Verdant Bluffs freeway, another was the Pig Pen in East Los Santos. He also was known to stay at a house in East Flores. Alex began to drive out to Verdant Bluffs. Alex looked but did not see Gabriel. Alex pulled off of the freeway, He removed the cop from the car and tied him up with rope he had taken from the car he had used before hand. He got the cop in the trunk. The cop awoke. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, kid?"

Alex snickered. "I'm borrowing your car. I kind of need it to find somebody. Not very fun being in the back of a cop car, is it? Or in your case, the very back."

Paul Chester scowled. "This aint funny asshole. You can't kill a cop."

Alex got out some duct tape. "Why is that? You cops can murder anybody you like but I can't kill one fucking pig who needs to die?" He whagged his finger and said in a sing song voice, "Sounds like a double standard."

Paul looked panicked. "Be that as it may, if you kill me, they will hunt you down. You'll get the needle buddy. You think they won't notice when I don't answer the patrol?"

Alex put duct tape on his mouth He could hear a call from dispatch. He tried to change his voice to sound as nasal and anal as Paul. "Go ahead." He said. "Sorry, I know your shift is over but Campbell wants to talk to you first thing in the morning."

Alex kept the act going. "Ten four. I'll be there. Over and out. He went to the trunk and opened it and slightly removed the tape. "You hear that? I just handled your fucking dispatch. As far as they know, you're on your way home. You picked the wrong guy as a punching bag officer. You have the right to say your prayers before I kill you. You have the right to shut the hell up. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the codes of the streets, enjoy the ride and fuck you very much."

Paul struggled to get free but Alex punched him hard in the jaw. "Don't be stupid. Your DNA is now all over this car. They'll come looking for me!"

Alex nodded. "You're right about that. They won't find you though." He taped his mouth shut again and drove to 8 balls bomb shop nearby. The car was rigged to blow. He had a detonator. Alex parked the car in an alley and got out. He walked out to the main street and hailed a cab.

"I need to go to the hospital in Glen Park." He told the driver. The driver began to drive through Little Mexico and eventually toward Glen Park. He waited until they were out of the area to push the detonator. The driver was listening to Reggae. Alex finally arrived at his car. He went to the trunk and got the Uzi out of it. This was yet another car Larry loaned him.

In a way, Alex felt bad. His cousin would do anything for him and he had called him a coke head. True he was stupid for getting into that shit but the way Alex handled it wouldn't get through to him. Alex drove the car to their place in Jefferson before heading back to East Flores. This time he saw a guy in a Clover drive up. Alex pulled him out.

"Man, I just paid my parking tickets!" The guy yelled. Alex started to drive away when the door opened and he was pulled out again. The man was an immigrant most likely from Belize. He hit Alex in the face. "Take my fucking car, pendejo?"

The guy hit Alex again. Alex's jaw was sore and his head rang from that. He bit his tongue causing it to bleed. Alex caught his next blow and grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of the car. Alex hit him with a left hook to the nose. Then a right hook to the face. Then Alex hit him with a hard jab to the gut. The man made a pathetic attempt at hitting him again. Alex drove his knee into his stomach twice, the man fell on one knee. Alex hit him with a hammer blow.

Then Alex drove his elbow into his back hard. Alex kicked him as he hit the ground. He pulled the guy to his feet and punched his already bleeding face. The man stumbled and fell. He weakly got to his feet, still in a fighting stance. "It aint over yet payaso!"

Alex pointed his Uzi in his face. "Yeah it is. We can end this peacefully or I can kill you but its over."

The man took off running. The man took off running and Alex got back in his car. He drove back to Los Flores. He spotted the car. There were a couple of gang members working on the car. The hood was up. "Hey I need the pliers Ese! Pass that shit up!" He spotted Gabriel. "Hey, nice car but it aint yours." Alex told him. Gabriel had his pistol in his belt. He had both arms under his big jacket like he had his hands in his pockets. What he actually had his hands on was something else.

"Hey Holmes, how do you know that? You a cop or some shit?" Alex shook his head. "Nope. I hate them. I just heard through the wire that this car wasn't yours."

Gabriel and one of the gang members laughed. They finished working on the car. One of them was wearing a dark blue shirt and khakis with an Aqua blue bandanna. "Who is that?" Gabriel asked. Alex glared at him. "Somebody you shouldn't have pissed off."

Another Ese walked up, he had no shirt on but he reached into his pants and removed a machete. "You'd better get outta here if you don't want to get cut. Nobody fucks with mi compadres."

Alex nodded. "Okay dipshit. Well that homey of mine was Santiago. You took this car from him." The Ese tried to move on what he said but Alex shot him in the head. Alex turned the and fired hitting Gabriel. He hit him with three shots to the stomach. The gang members yelled in Spanish angrily and opened fire. He took cover behind his car. The window of the Clover shattered as did a side mirror. Alex got the Uzi out from under the seat. Alex fired his Uzi and stayed in cover.

The rounds hit one of the thugs. The Ese went down firing even as blood poured from the wounds. Alex emptied the rounds and reloaded,. He came out from cover. Two more had been hit. He was hit by one of them who had fired a .45 Handgun. Alex took one in the shoulder and one in the chest. Another him him near the side of the stomach. Alex fired and hit the guy in the throat.

He also hit Gabriel who had a shotgun. Not before he fired and Alex was hit. Alex screamed in agony as he went down. He was bleeding. He had only been hit by a part of the buckshot. Most of the damage came from glass shards, shrapnel and the stuff that came as a result of it. Alex had been lucky enough to duck down before it had hit him full on. Gabriel stumbled and his shotgun discharged again. He hit the side of his house. Alex tackled him and slammed the gun against him. The shotgun discharged. It blasted a huge hole in his torso.

Alex got in the front seat. No time to find the keys. He hot wired the Oceanic. He got it started and began to drive out.. He looked and saw a police car coming. Then another. He rammed the police car. He knocked it out of his way. He sped down the road and drove away. _Shit! You got the heat on you dumb ass! They probably are gonna know that was you in that big shootout with the cops! _He thought frantically.

"Fuck, I can't catch a break!"

Alex was being chased by the cop cars. One pulled out from a side street and tried to pit him to the side of the road. He floored it even more and rammed the car into a stop sign. He wanted to stop them but he didn't think shooting a cop would help his situation. He sprayed his Uzi at their tires. One of them lost two tires. Alex took a hard right and headed for downtown. He pulled into the sewer tunnel. A cop car followed but flipped over. Alex sped down and went up one of the ramps. He could still hear the sirens.

He pulled into a narrow alley and turned a corner in the alley taking a left. He could still hear the sirens. Alex called Larry. "Larry its me. I need a favor. Do you know anyplace I can hide a car? I was trying to get Santiago's car back from him. Now the cops are looking for it. Do you got a place I can stash it?"

Larry replied, "Say no more. Drop by the chop shop downtown in the warehouse district. We take cars there and get them resprayed and get them new plates. It may not the be the same color but I'm sure that won't matter to Santi as long as he gets his car back." Alex began to drive to the spot.

**CJ**

Carl got a page. It was an unknown number telling him to meet the person at the Verdant Bluffs Observatory. He was on his way there. He had just gotten back from Dildier Sachs, and had picked up a suit. They were going to have a funeral later that day for Big Bear. He pulled up to the big hill where it was. He got out and walked over to the Observatory.

"You must be CJ. The big shot in this town. You took over the whole state f San Andreas in one year. I gotta admit, I'm impressed kid. You sound like just the man I wanted to see." A man in his forties or fifties and slicked back hair and a Hawaiian shirt was the one doing the talking. "Who the fuck are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm Tommy Vercetti. I took over Vice City back in the 80's in the same way as you took this place over." Carl looked at him. "What you want with me? I didn't deal caine to get where I'm at. I think I get why Ken is such a big coke fiend now."

Tommy chuckled. "Well it seems like you and I have a mutual friend. In my case a disgruntled employee."

Carl looked at him with puzzlement. "We do? Who?"

Tommy grinned. "Alex Eastman. You know where I can find him? I feel like he and I got off on the wrong foot and they say you should never sleep on a disagreement."

TBC...

_Okay so that's all for this chapter ppl! Thanks to Pink Luver and Metal Harpinger despite his long time to get back at updates. LOL its cool, I aint tripping. I know how it is. Anyway I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Just so you know Ash Tray was based on Tupac Shakuar and I believe the police were behind his death. Why else would his murder be unsolved when it happened on the strip? Anyway so I felt Ash Tray had to go out in a fashion similar to what I think happened to Tupac. _

_Anyway more will be up soon. Sorry for the slow ass update! R&R & tell me what your favorite parts were! No flames!_

_Afro _


	9. Like Shooting Rats in a Barrel

_Hey ya'll thank you for reading. I think in this chapter I will be filling in more on the Johnson Families past. Like on Kendl and Cesar, and shit like that. Also seeing as Vercetti is in town for the moment, I thought it would be interesting to add Rosenberg with CJ and Tommy seeing as both characters are aware of Ken's coke binges. Maybe I might even fill in as to why he moved to Las Venturas in the first place. Anyway I hope ya'll like it! Also in this chapter I really will mention some California events. Also just like in my Laugh now Cry Later story, Bruno Lutwaffe will be the parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Its only 1998 but I may do some references to him being governor._

_Afro. _

_1987_

**_Brian_**

Brian was in the middle of a conversation with Beverly. She was lecturing him about getting his life together. "Look son, I'm not saying you have to become a police officer or a sellout. These are conclusions you jumped to. Not me. Why are you so against learning? You don't want to go to college?"

Brian sighed. "I do but I don't know those fools out there. See this is home to me. Its where everybody I know is. If you want me to, I'll go to Liberty City University with CJ but I'll always come back. If I can't have my paradise in the hood, I can't have it anywhere."

Beverly sighed. "I just don't want you to end up getting shot. So many young men out here die and its so senseless. You'll end up just like your father."

Brian looked at her. "There's something you aint telling me. Our Dad wasn't no black power revolutionary. I looked for him but the guy you were talking about died back in 1967. He died in San Fierro. He wasn't here. Who is our pops? Why did you lie to us?"

Beverly sighed. "I didn't lie. Not completely anyway. Your real father was friends with who I was talking about. His last name just happened to be Johnson. Your real father doesn't have our last name. He was a black panther and he did do all of these things. He even did time in prison. Your father has been here in Los Santos since 1962. He was originally from Baywood City up North. Just across from San Fierro."

Brian stared at her. "Who is he? I have a right to know."

She said, "You've met him but you didn't know this. We both kept it secret from you. Yet he's been in your life. He's been like a father to you. You just never knew he was."

Brian's eyes went wide. "Its Old Reece aint it? He talks to me every time he sees me."

Beverly looked to make sure the other Johnson kids weren't there. Then she told him...

Two hours later Brian was chilling with Big Loco. "Shit I think you should listen to your moms, homie. You may as well get an education and do something with your life. Not everybody has to stay here. Maybe with an education, you can do good around here. Make all the drugs and shit stop around here."

Brian nodded. "Yeah well we kind of contributed to the drugs. Every time we do a job for Sosa. I don't want to be dealing drugs no more. Kendl has a better chance of making it outta here than anybody. She has a better chance of improving the hood than we all do."

Loco was smoking a joint. "Exactly." He said blowing smoke. "Me, I'm I'm in this for life you dig? Hey Brian let me ask you something dawg. Your mama in church every Sunday?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah so?"

Loco's eyes were red from the weed. "The way I see it, they say in the bible that the road to salvation is narrow but the one to destruction is wide. Now Christianity is the biggest religion out there, man. Anyway that path to destruction? You could apply that more to the hood than to the saving of souls."

Brian looked at him like he was crazy. "How much of that shit have you had? I don't think you're making any sense."

Loco shook his head. "Think about it, man. People like us try to stay out of trouble but sometimes it doesn't work that way." Beverly Johnson was at church. If she had heard this, she would try and get Loco in the church.

Suddenly they could hear automatic gunfire. "Front Yard Ballas, motherfuckers!"

Sweet came outside with a Tec 9. So did Ryder with a shotgun and Big Smoke had a .44 Magnum. One of the homies was firing a 9mm. Brian had his two 9mm's. They heard a window shattering. They ran to the main street and saw the homie returning fire at a group of Ballas in a Tahoma. There were more Ballas arriving in cars coming from Willowfield and Idlewood. They got out of their cars and fired. Ryder cocked the shotgun and fired and hit the Baller driving the car. He blasted his brains all over the front seat. Loco fired his 9mm as well.

He hit two of the Ballas that had come from Idlewood. "Shouldn't be rolling through Ganton, bitch! This is my hood!"

Big Loco was hit by two rounds from a Baller in a Landstalker. He fired back. The driver window shattered. CJ ran outside also carrying a Tec 9. He climbed onto the bridge from the back of Ryder's yard. Another car load of Ballas rolled up. CJ fired letting the rounds shower upon the ride, watching as each Baller in the car was hit.

Big Smoke shot the other gang member in the original drive-by car. The powerful gun kicked as he blasted through the front seat and the chest of the Baller. Carl fired his Tec 9 and Ryder caught another one with his shotgun. The powerful blast sent him flying. The Baller fell dead on the sidewalk. As the GSF gangsters and the Ballas exchanged gunfire, people either sped away frantically or got out of their cars and ran. Several pedestrians fled down the street toward Playa Del Seville.

Ryder caught a round in the leg. He took cover behind a wall. Loco was also ducked down and trying to reload. One of the Ballers had an MP5. He fired and hit two homies and aimed for Brian. Brian recognized him as one of the Ballas they had fought during the basketball game. "Yeah, nigga remember me, you punk? Not such a bad ass now, huh?"

Brian ran behind one of the cars that the people had abandoned. He ran for cover as the rounds whizzed past his head. The glass shattered and poured down. Luckily he had his hat on. but he was still cut around the ears. Another thug fired a shotgun and hit him. Or at least the blast destroyed the side of the door. Fiber glass was everywhere. Brian was hit by the glass, taking a lot of it in the arm. He fired both of his 9mm's. The Baller went down, the red stains barely visible on the purple sweater.

Another Baller fired a .38 Special at Sweet. One round grazed Sweet. "What's cracking, Johnson Boy? Your homie's are gonna be crossing out your name on the walls!"

Brian fired again, letting off several shots from the 9mm's. At least seven shots hit that thug. Five rounds hit him in the chest. Another caught him in the side of the neck and one missed and hit a window. That Baller fell against a fire hydrant his slumped body resting on it. The Baller with the MP5 was firing at three of the homies. He had one gunshot wound to his arm. He got into a Landstalker that had belonged to a Grove gang member who was one of the first hit in the drive-by.

Brian fired the last of his rounds at the guy. He hit him twice in the back but he still got in. Brian saw the driver and he also knew who he was. He was the other baller that had been at the fight. The one who had joined in. They sped away. Brian looked to see who was hit from the homies. One was badly wounded from the automatic rounds. Another lay dead. Brian had known them both a few years. Brian also spotted Big Loco lying on the ground, his pistol lying beside his fallen form.

He wasn't moving. He had several bullet holes in his body. Brian looked and saw that Loco had blood dripping from his mouth. The blood looked disturbing against his reddish brown skin, his blue eyes were still open, is mouth ajar slightly. He was gone. Big Smoke brought his car around the front. He had been visiting them.

"Hey Brian, let's get after those motherfuckers, man! They didn't go far!" Big Smoke got up front. Two homies got in and so did Brian. They began to chase after the car. Brian and the homies fired after it as they got closer. The back windshield was filled with holes and both back windows shattered. The two Ballas in the ride sped up. The one with the MP5 began firing back at their car. The round bounced off the hood. "Smoke, get me closer, man. He's been hit a couple of times!"

Just then they were blind sided by a car. Big Smoke's car spun out of control. Brian saw that it was a cop car. The sirens were blaring and still Big Smoke took off. The front bumper was totaled. He still drove away, speeding, attempting to get away from the police as more squad cars joined in the mix. The homies opened fired on the cars, hitting one of the drivers and causing him to crash. The Ballas vehicle had escaped, speeding through Idlewood.

"Hey nigga stop busting at them! We're in enough trouble as it is!" Brian told the homies. "No, fuck that, baby, keep shooting! I got an ounce of grass in the glove compartment! I aint trying to get caught with that on me!" Smoke replied.

Brian yelled back, "As opposed to a murder one rap?"

They began to try and drive through an alley. Without even realizing it, they had ended up in Verdant Bluffs. Big Smoke hit the breaks as a cop car moved to block his way. They were surrounded. Tenpenny, and Pulaski got out of the car they were in. "Come out with your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" He ordered with the megaphone. The four gang members did so.

Tenpenny had a Smith & Wesson pointed at them. They cuffed the four of them. "Hey, you know it wasn't us that did a drive-by right? That was the Ballas!" Pulaski pointed his gun against Brian's head. "You speak when you're spoken too, asshole! Understand me?"

Big Smoke and one of the homies were put in the back of the car of Officer Hernandez. His partner was Judson Cobb, a southern hick cop from Vice City. The other homey young Grove Street homie named Shorty. He was seventeen years old. He was called Shorty because he was small and wiry. He was a good fist fighter and not many people knew this about him. That would be their mistake.

"Look, man they smoked our homie all right? What the fuck were we supposed to do?" He asked. Tenpenny yelled and threw him against the hood of the car. "You can call 911! That's what its for! I gotta thank you boys though. You just made my job a bit easier. A lot less niggers on the street I got to worry about. You little motherfuckers need to get jobs." Tenpanny spat.

Shorty scowled and looked at Eddie Pulaski. Then back at Frank. "Yeah, well you need to stop hanging around white people so much. Sellout motherfucker! You even got any black friends? Or neighbors?" Frank pressed the Revolver to his head. "I should blow your brains all over the parking lot. Jherri curls and all. Little bastards. You may not have started it but I'm finishing it. "

Brian was put face down on the ground. "You fucking punk motherfucker! I know how you do! You act like heroes! Like you protect people but anybody that thinks that must not have been to Ganton! I hate ya'll CRASH motherfuckers!" He yelled. Shorty stared down the barrel of Tenpenny's gun. "Shoot me, then you punk. You aint nothing but a house slave anyway with your punk ass."

Tenpenny hit him in the gut. "Officer Hernandez! Take Mr. Johnson here out of my face before I fuck him up." He looked at Hernandez then at Officer Cobb. "You know what to do with these bitches."

Hernandez did as he ordered. They began to drive toward Commerce. Frank Tenpenny and Pulaski had the back door open as talked to Big Smoke who was still in cuffs. Officer Cobb laughed. "You know, I've been a police officer for five years. I started back in 82' and then I took a job out here because the pay was better and the crime was higher. You boys are real pieces of work. Makes home grown Cuban and Haitian gangs look like nothing."

Hernandez chuckled. "That aint why you got transferred Jud. It was because you beat the shit out of one of Vercetti's bodyguards last year. I guess criminals feel they have civil rights. Tommy Vercetti was a grade A scum bag. Took over a whole Forelli operation down south. Cut Liberty City out of the payroll. Me personally, I don't even think civilians should even be able to have guns. We'd have a lot less assholes."

Jud shook his head in disgust. "Typical Los Santos liberal talking bout gun control. That aint the problem. I got a gun and I'm a man who upholds the law. If some average Joe down there shot that greaseball, he would deserve a key to the city, not a damn prison bid."

Hernandez told them, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be hired for you."

Brian yelled, "Hey I already know all that shit, man!"

Hernandez drove past the station and began to drive toward Little Mexico. "I know. I just didn't want it going on record that I didn't read your rights. Internal affairs would be all over our asses if we didn't."

They parked behind the big church. Both were pulled from the back and shoved down the alley. Jud pulled out a Revolver and said, "Where do you want it? In your chest or head?" Brian starred at him fiercely. "In your balls." He drove his knee into the cops groin. Shorty managed to get one of his cuffs lose. He wrapped the cuff around his throat. Teh metal began to dig in Officer Cobb's skin. He gagged and began to bleed. Hernandez hit him with a night stick and he went down. He hit Brian in the side. Then he continued to beat Brian and Shorty both.

Jud was freed as Hernandez got Shorty off and continued wailing on him with the billy club. Officer Cob coughed and gave Shorty and Brian kicks in the stomach. They both began to beat them, kicking and hitting them. Finally Officer Cobb grabbed his gun again. "Say your last prayers." He growled. Hernandez stopped him.

"Hold on a minute. We can't shoot them here. This is behind a church!" He said. Judson scoffed at that. "We can do whatever the hell we want. We're the police. Anybody sees anything, they get shot and I say they pulled a knife to help these two delinquents when I shot them."

Hernandez shook his head. "I got a better idea. We can't kill these guys but I know who can. Put them back in the car. "

The two were put back in the car. They drove to El Corona. They through them on the sidewalk near unity Station. "Hey, dawg, you can't leave us here! This is Aztecas turf!" groaned Shorty. Hernandez grinned. "Better learn Spanish fast!"

Officer Cobb laughed. "What can I say, boys? Live by the sword, die by it."

The cop car drove away. hey could overhear talking. "Hey holmes, can you run over to that gas station in Idlewood? I think that's why the car broke down." Somebody else complained, "Fuck that Ese. Your ride just sucks. Simple holmes. Aint no gas gonna stop that."

The first voice said, "Jose, come on, hermano. I'm the one who got that hynas number for you remember? The yoga instructor? You owe me, holmes." Jose complained in Spanish but soon he came walking. _Great...those damn pigs put us in the heart of the Varrio Aztecas turf so that we'd get our asses kicked even more. Nah, they hate Grove Street. I heard they even hate black people. I aint even got my piece on me...we're dead. _Brian thought.

Jose spotted them. "Hey Cesar! ¡Cesar! ¡Venga aquí cuate!"

Cesar and two other Eses came walking over. "These mayates holmes. They look like they're Grove Street." Jose reached for his .357 out of his belt but Cesar stopped him. "Don't sweat it, homie. They're just human beings like you and me. Brian groaned in pain.

"Hey amigo. What happened to you two?" He asked. Shorty held his side in pain. "The one time, man. Those fools sweat us without fail, man."

Cesar helped them up. "I'm Cesar Vialpando. Como se llama?"

Brian told him, "I'm Brian Johnson. This here is Shorty. Yeah we're from Grove Street but we aint come out here to start no shit. We were just looking for the fools who did a drive-by and shot my homie. The cops got us instead."

Cesar's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "You said Johnson? Is Beverly Johnson your mom?" Brian nodded. "Where'd you here that?" He asked. Cesar told Jose to get the gas in Spanish and then turned back to Brian. "I'm taking you two to my casa. I think we got something to talk about."

_Carl_

CJ stared at Vercetti. "What, Alex? What you want with him? I aint no fucking snitch and I'm pretty sure he aint gonna want to see you. So you can forget about that. Is there something else you came to the West Coast for?"

Tommy shrugged. "Might think of expanding my empire. Vice City gets fucking boring. I'm tired of shooting it out with the Haitians and the Sharks. They aren't even a threat to me. Just a small annoying bug. I own the cops. I igured I'd expand West. Just like the great people who founded this country."

Carl shook his head. "This is mine what you see right here. You got the south, I got the West."

Vercetti crossed his arms. "Well, you are just like the original Muslims. Taking a stand against the Holy Romans Empire. I respect that. Anyway as far as Alex goes, I think he will want to see me. See I've been at war with the Haitians ever since they killed his father. Those bastards are on trial. Here in Los Santos. The thing is, his sister, Angie knew this and didn't tell him."

Carl didn't know what to say. "Whatever, man. What you want from me? I aint giving you his address."

Tommy headed back to his car which was a white Infernus. There was a bodyguard with a Desert Eagle waiting. _This guy is a serious high roller._ Carl thought. Suddenly an 88' Voodoo pulled up and the passenger fired a Glock. He fired several shots. He hit Tommy four times. The Voodoo stopped and two gunmen got out, the passenger with the Glock and the driver had a shotgun.

They were both black males. The driver had shades, a blue shirt that said RELAX on it. He marched forward, cocking the shotgun as he went around the side of Tommy's car. The bodyguard fired his Desert Eagle. He hit the guy twice in the chest. Two big holes were left in the blue shirt, blood covering the white lettering as he fell to the found, the puddle of blood pouring out from under him.

Suddenly a van pulled up and three gunmen exited the back and one came out in the front passenger. "You okay, Tommy?" Yelled the bodyguard. Tommy yelled back, "I'm fucking hit! I'm okay though. Take these Haitian bastards out!"

"Time for ye ta die ya snitch! Ya shouldn't have fucked wit we all!" One of them yelled. Tommy yelled, "CJ! Help me kill these Hatian cocksuckers and I'll make it worth your while!"

CJ stayed ducked behind his trunk but he shot it open with his Glock. He grabbed an MP5 out of it. One of the Haitians had an M14. The windows on the Infernus shattered and then so did CJ's Sunrise. The Haitian in the Voodoo fired his pistol and hit the bodyguard twice in the stomach. He fell back but even as he did he fired his Desert Eagle and hit the guy in the head even as he fell. The gang member fell dead and his brains oozed from his skull.

The bodyguard weakly got to his feet. Even as he tried to stop his wound from bleeding he weakly called to Tommy, "Mr. Vercetti...stay down...these fucking guys are crazy."

CJ fired his MP5 and hit the gang member with the M14. He sent the gang member taking cover behind the Voodoo. He hit him but he still managed to get into cover before Carl could kill him. Tommy got to his feet and fired his 9mm at the driver of the van the Haitians came from, hitting him in the chest twice as he got out of the vehicle. He grabbed onto the door handle as he fell and Tommy fired his 9mm again and hit him in the head, blowing his brains over the car door and the splatter hit the window leaving red stains on the glass.

More Haitians arrived in two cars. Carl fired his MP5 and finished off the Haitian with the Assault Rifle who was wounded behind the car. "Welcome to Los Santos, motherfucker!" He barked.

One of the gangsters fired a Mac-10 and hit him in the chest. Carl hurtled back. The rapid stream of rounds made the pain of getting shot with a Kevlar vest on even worse. He had heard of people having blunt force trauma from it if not from an actual bullet wound. The bodyguard was also hit by the rounds. Just as he was reloading his Desert Eagle. He had two bleeding bullet holes were soon multiplied as the rounds hit him in the chest like a nest of angry hornets.

He fell, his suit stained with blood.

Tommy fired his 9mm several times and the gang member joined bis bodyguard on the ground, blood leaking from his lips. Tommy snatched up his Mac-10 and fired the remaining thirty rounds at the gunmen who had just arrived. "You sons of bitches! You wanna kill me? Here I am, asshole!" He yelled. He got a Haitian who had an Uzi in hand. Carl finished the remaining people from the van. He weakly got to his feet, his chest hurt like a bitch.

He looked to see where Tommy was hit. His arm was bleeding and so was one of his legs. Still even as the Mac-10 went dry he got his pistol again and emptied the remaining rounds at a Haitian with a Magnum and then he too cover to reload. He wounded the gang member but didn't kill him. The Haitian fired the Magnum twice. One shot hit Tommy in the chest. Tommy hit the side of the original Voodoo hard. The Magnum sounded off again and as Tommy fell, he narrowly was missed by the slug.

It shattered the side mirror. Tommy stayed in cover and reloaded even though he felt like he had just been run over. Carl reloaded his MP5 and began to fire again. He took out another Haitian who had a Tec 9. The rounds went into his back. Carl fired and took out all but one. The gang member with the Magnum. Tommy fired and hit the guy in the back of the head.

Carl and Tommy got into CJ's car. Tommy gritted his teeth. "What did he mean by snitch? Did you rat them out?"

Tommy held his hand on his arm wound. "I own the cops. When one of my boys gets pinched I get them out no problem but these assholes aint on my payroll. They always try and fuck with me. Cold blooded bastards. They shot that man for no reason. They hated Alex or Owen or one of the two. Alex did a lot of jobs for me. The two that did it, they went to Los Santos and killed his father and were back in Vice a few days later. So no, I didn't rat anybody out. I just let them arrest those bastards!"

Carl drove to hospital. "Well listen I aint saving you out of the goodness of my heart, man. I'm doing it because Alex deserves some answers. I said I'd help him find his fathers killer."

Tommy laughed. "So how is my old buddy Ken doing these days?"

Carl turned to him as they drove away. "He's a coke addict with a lot of problems. He's a producer these days."

They arrived at the hospital. "I'll make sure Alex gets your message."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks kid. Arrivaderci." He stumbled into the hospital. "Hey assholes! Get me a fucking doctor! I'm bleeding like a stuck pig!"

Carl drove away. Suddenly his two way beeped. CJ, WE GOT SOME SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF. THAT BALLER WHO SAID HE KNEW TRISHA AS A CHILD FOUND OUT WHO SOLD HER THE HEROIN. MEET ME AT THE GUN SHOP IN WILLOWFIELD AND I'LL BRING YOU UP TO SPEED. Carl began to drive there. The streets were busy in Pershing Square. Suddenly there was a Weazel news update.

_"This is Geoffrey Parkinson live at the scene of a shooting in Las Venturas which occurred just last night. We're in front of the V Rock Hotel where the rapper Money Bagz was killed during a shootout. Money Bagz was involved in a coast feud with rapper Madd Dogg who was representing West Coast rappers._

_Madd Dogg was slain just before his Hip Hop students the South Central Hoo Ridas released their solo album, just one month ago. There is no suspect in custody at this time but police described him as a Hispanic male, between five ten or five foot eleven. Then again, that would be tall for a Mexican so he could be Arab! Suspect was seen in a purple sweater and was clean shaved. _

_Eye witnesses say they saw a Green Cheetah speeding down the street. We are hoping this is not a repeat of the last two years regarding the rap wars. This is why your kids shouldn't listen to rap music. Because it promotes violence. They should listen to Christian rock. I mean, after all, have you ever heard of anybody being violent after reading the bible?_

_I'm Geoffrey Parkinson. Weazel News."_

As CJ drove and heard the broadcast he thought, _Shit! That sounds like Alex! Those news people are morons. They think he's Mexican just cause his hair aint long. I can't believe he did that shit..._

Carl turned on the radio. The song Romeo & Juliet by Syle E Fine was playing. "Its like Romeo & Juliet. Hot sex on the platta just to get you wet youse about to get in something you won't never regret. And its gonna be the bomb this is what I bet." Cj sang along with the lyrics as the sounds blasted.

He arrived in Willowfield. He had some warehouses to drive past. The light turned red. CJ thought about running it but as he spotted a police car, he didn't. Just then the train signal brought the barrier down. CJ groaned. "You got to be shitting me."

The cop car was gone now. "Yo, nigga where you from?" He looked to see three Ballas approaching his car. "Yo, that's that Grove bitch. Johnson. I seen him on the TV. Madd Dogg's manager? This nigga was at the truce. See Madd Dogg shouldn't have fucked around in the hood. I don't know who Snowman think he is but a real Baller aint cool with no Grove Street faggots." CJ didn't want to do anything to these idiots. They were clearly no older than twenty.

CJ reached for his pistol. He took the safety off. "Look fool. There was a lot of Ballas there that were down with it. We need a treaty so we can stop black on black violence. Hopefully all violence."

He told the guy.

The Baller cocked his gun. "I never agreed to no peace treaty. Fuck you and any fake ass niggas trying to wear our colors but are down with Groves. "

CJ raised his voice. "Look, man, let's just go about our business!" One of the other Ballas yelled, "Nigga fuck that! He aint had no problem with violence when he killed Kane! Fuck him! GK nigga! GK! Shoot him!"

The gang member fired. The shot was pretty close up. Not only did it knock the wind out but it nearly knocked HIM out! The next thing he knew he was being pulled from his car and thrown into the street. Two of them got into his Gold Comet. "Real Ballas kill Ho Street pussies."

Carl still had his gun. He lay on top f it so they wouldn't see it. This hurt more than almost anytime had had been shot at close range even with a vest. The thug who shot him called, "Hey, nigga what am I supposed to do?" The other two Ballas told him, "That buster practically runs this state! He's like the president of the underworld! Take all his money. We'll see you at home, man."

The thug grinned. "Oh yeah, huh?"

He started to go through CJ's pockets. CJ pressed the barrel of his gun to his chest and squeezed the trigger twice. He got to his feet, shoving the dead gangster aside. The two in the Comet saw this and floored it. CJ fired his pistol at them as they flled. He hit the back windshield and the taillights. He kept firing until his gun clicked empty. He put a fresh clip in.

He spotted a Sentinel parked near a billboard. Carl broke the window and got into the car. He hot wired it as fast as he could. The car alarm went off until he fixed it by attaching the right wires. He looked and saw a woman dialing 911. He sped down the street. He pulled up to where Sweet was. He had lost his car which had all of his weapons in it. Luckily he had at least left his cell phone at home.

"CJ, what kept you? I just saw your ride speed by here so I know you saw me!" Sweet demanded. Carl sighed, "Hey, dawg, they took my ride from me. Some Ballas shot me for my ride. I'm sorry I doubted you, Sweet. You were right."

Sweet shook his head. "No, Carl. You were right. The Ballas are down for the truce but there's a lot of them that aint down with it. Their gang is divided. In fact, people that hate Grove Street and are against the peace treaty, are rolling with the Corner Hustlers. You'll be seeing this more, man. Pretty soon they'll get rid of Ballas colors and just wear the colors of their hood which is orange. You all right though?"

They exchanged hand slaps. "Hey, I'm a Johnson boy! Aint nothing. Shit, when you put it like that, they almost sound like Temple Drive!"

Sweet nodded at that. "Exactly. That aint the only thing. It turns out the Corner Hustlers sold the shit to Trish. Let's get those fools. Derrick is tailing them to Red County

_Alex_

Alex had just informed Santiago about his car. He began to leave the hospital again. He was hit hard unexpected and fell back. He looked and a female voice cried out, "My God! I'o sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

Alex peered up and saw the pretty Native American woman from before. He looked up and said. "Its all right. Its no big deal."

She smiled and said, "Don't I know you? You look familiar."

Alex shook his head. "I wish I could say yeah but no we never met. I came to this hospital before."

Her eyes brightened. "Are you related to Larry?"

Alex was taken aback by the question. "How did you know that?"

She smiled. "I've seen him at a lot of pow wows. I knew his father. He would come by our reservation all the time. He was Seminole right? They were brave people. I read a lot about their history. Anyway I know many elders disliked gangs but I always saw him as a robin hood."

Alex was impressed. "I'm surprised you could tell. Most people think I'm a Mexican and that Larry is just black. How could you tell?"

She replied, "I just could. Anyway what's your name?"

Alex told her his name. "What tribe are you? You said reservation right?"

She lightly blushed. "I'm a Paiute. My name is Robin Song. Its nice to meet you Alex. Really. I'm actually not from around here. I don't know too many people other than Larry but we're just friends since he's spoken for. Anyway its good to know he has some family. I heard about what happened to your parents and his. I'm sorry about that."

Alex nodded. "Thanks. That's what I came back here for. To bury my father but I'm thinking of staying before the streets take away my last family I got left."

She smiled. "Yeah? Well I met your sister Angela too. Larry introduced us to each other. She's one other friend I have here. She said you two weren't on good terms. I don't know what could be so bad that a brother and sister stop speaking to each other." She told him honestly.

He rolled his eyes. "Its a long story. Anyway I'll have to tell you some other time. Maybe over dinner when you're free?"

She smiled wider. "You aren't shy at all are you? That sounds like fun. I'm free Friday night around 7:00 PM. Does that work for you?"

Alex grinned back. "Yeah. I'll see you then."

Alex walked outside. His two way beeped. It was Looney. ALEX, ARE YOU COMING? THE SERVICE WILL BE STARTING IN AN HOUR AND A HALF. GET YOURSELF A SUIT AND DROP BY THE BAPTIST CHURCH IN JEFFERSON.

_Shit that's right...that's today..._He remembered. He got into his car and began to drive to Jefferson. He pulled out his black book and wrote down her number. Alex had the radio on. He groaned as he heard that same crappy song by DOC, Its Getting Funky.

He turned stations. He surfed until he settled on Dopealiscius FM. The song Shook Ones Pt II by Mobb Deep was playing. Just then a blue Hermes pulled in front of him and a man wearing Aqua blue leaned out of it and yelled, "Psychos for life, Ese!" With that he began firing a 9mm out of the window. Two rounds went through the windshield. One round caught him in the arm. "Shit!"

Alex floored it and rammed into the car. As he sped down the street he flinched as several rounds hit the back of the kept driving. He had his Glock firing back at the Stallion. He hit a sharp U turn. He pulled onto the freeway. As he fired, he saw that he had hit the passenger once as the blood got on the windshield but he was alive.

He drove down taking an exit off at Muhalland. His car began to spin out of control. The Psychos shot his tires out. Alex spun into the other lane as cars were coming at him. His car was hit hard by a black Cheetah. The windows shattered and spun and crashed hard. His head was bleeding now from the glass shards. He tried to keep driving his car at least to get it off that side off the freeway.

Just then he saw the two Psychos following him. That was when he noticed a big rig coming his way. "Christ, you gotta be shitting me." He muttered. Alex reached for his gun as the rig blared its horn. The gun had flown to the back seat in the collision. Now there were a few more cars in accidents. Alex got out and ran to the middle of the road. The truck hit its breaks and took up half of the freeway practically. A car swerved to hit Alex. He ran down the road of the exit. He looked to see the Hermes that the Psychos were chasing him had been totaled.

In fact of the gang members was on the sidewalk, his legs twisted at wrong angles and he was covered in his own blood and glass shards. Alex ran from there as fast as he could. He had a funeral to get to. His heart went out to those people who had been injured or even killed but it hadn't been his intention. He found a Perseus nearby. He got himself cleaned up in the bathroom. There was a medical kit in there.

_CJ _

It was a hell of a drive but he and Sweet were almost there. They had purchased weapons from the Ammu Nation. Carl had a Mac-10, and a Sniper Rifle for now. Sweet had an AK-47 and an M4 Shotgun A Benelli A super 90. They both had 9mm pistols as well. Sweet yelled to the homies in the back. "Hey, would you put that motherfucking joint out? You supposed to smoke after we blast these niggas, not before!"

Sweet barked to the Groves in the back. Just then they spotted the meet. "Pull around back CJ. We gotta take these bustas by surprise!"

They got out. There they saw a car nearby. Derrick was smoking a spliff. "So what's the deal? Who was it that came up with the heroin?" Carlo asked. Derrick put it out. "There's two of them. One of em rolls with the Corner Hustlers. He's the one who sold her the shit. We'll find out who he's buying the shit from now."

Sweet equipped his AK. This was down one of the hills of the country just near the river. CJ had raced down this river to win the garage in San Fierro. Derrick had three of his homies with him. Wearing Baller colors. It almost seemed unreal. Ballas and Grove Street doing dirt saw a truck coming toward the meeting along with two cars. Derrick held an M16. The Ballas had Uzi's.

CJ put on a bullet proof vest.

One of the Ballas grinned as the truck came in. "Bet you the Russians sold the shit to them." He announced. The truck began to pass by and move up the street. It honked its horn and the Hustlers got in their cars and followed. "Shit! Did they make us?" Carl whispered as they stayed low in the high up grass.

"Nah. They're just driving to that rest stop across the street." Derrick told him. They headed across the street where the rest stop was. They stayed outside of it out of sight. "Oh shit. The fucking mafia supplies these guys. That's the son of one of the major bosses. He's from Liberty. Five families. Real mob, not none of the phonies out in Venturas." Carl said as a man in designer clothes got out of the Sentinel.

Sweet eyed the man but said, "How do you know that?"

CJ had his Sniper Rifle ready for action. "Man, I'm doing legit shit too, Sweet. I had to go back to Liberty City for some shit. The Leone Family may think they run Liberty but they don't really. After the Rico act the Commission is kicking back. and letting small time families do their thing. Still, Salvatore Leone has nothing on Jon Gravelli. That's his son. John Gravelli jr."

Sweet shook his head. "Nigga, who are you? Rico act? Commission? I think you a Libertonian now, fool."

Carl hopped over the fence. "Whatever man, wait here. I'm gonna get on top of those containers and see if I can get up on the roof." Carl climbed up the side of the container. He stayed crouched low as he moved along toward the roof top, making sure he was well balanced. He climbed up onto the roof. Carl took his position and focused the scope onto the jaw line of Jon Gravelli Jr. The Italian man was thirty years old. He kept sniffing a lot.

CJ counted six mafia goons plus the one in the truck and Jon. The man in the truck got out and was smoking a cigar. He looked to be about Jon's age. He was armed with an MP5 as were the mafia goons. Jon himself had a 12 gauge shotgun. There were also eight members of the Hustlers. One of whom, a man in an orange sweater and a Packers hat, walked up to the two Italian Americans.

CJ looked on the scope for Derrick and his brother. They were still okay for now. CJ could hear down below that there was an argument going on. The Hustler was saying, "Why do I gotta show you the fucking money first? That's some bullshit!"

Jon replied, "You know how this works. Do you know what kind of risks we took meeting you out here? I don't even wanna know how many feds are crawling up my ass!" The Hustler snorted. "That's what you say. That's why they sent Al Logotti with you. He's babysitting your ass. That's just sad, your pops disowning you like that."

The guy, the truck driver, who seemed to be a made man, from what they were saying, snarled, "Watch your fuckin mouth! You egg plants are lucky we even sell to you! The family doesn't even touch H normally! This is just a means of keeping our heads above the water." The gang member stepped to the Italian revealing his Tec 9.

"Who you calling an egg plant , you grease ball bastard? You want to survive out here, you better not burn bridges with us. This aint Liberty." The mob associates stepped forward to and the Corner Hustlers also did as if a fight was going down. Jon stepped between the two. "Hey, hey cut the shit! Look, my friend. I guarantee you as a man, that this is better than any brown you will ever get off the Mexicans. Or the Colombians for that matter."

Just then, CJ's cell phone rang. This caused them to look up to the source of the noise. _Shit! There goes my cover..._Carl fired his Sniper Rifle and hit one of the Hustlers just as he tried to fire his SMG up at him. Carl watched the red stain fill out on the guy's orange jacket. Sweet and the two Grove Street homies came out firing. Sweet killed one of the Hustlers instantly with some fire from his AK. The thugs all scattered and took cover behind their cars.

Al shoved Jon into the truck and yelled, "Get outta here! Get the shit to a safe place! I'll call you with a place to meet up!" He did just that and left in the truck. Derrick and his homies came out firing. The rounds from the M-16 caught one of the Hustlers in the chest. He gushed blood and shook hard as the rounds hit him until a few more rounds hit him in the head and took the top of his head off.

The Ballas opened up with the Uzi fire and hit two mafia goons. One was killed instantly, being pelted with bullets as much as the cars were. The other was wounded badly, his knee being shot out. Al fired his M4 and hit one of the homies who was aiming at him and ran along the side of the building taking cover. "Who's fucking with Gambetti business?" He yelled. The two homies still fired even though one was wounded. The wounded mafia thug was filled with hot lead and lay dead with blood pouring from his mouth.

The Grove member also hit another Hustler who returned fire with a 9mm rapidly as he fell. He wasn't aiming very well but it only took one round and the homey hit the ground too. The Hustler got to his feet, though wounded, he was still alive. He aimed at Sweet but CJ fired and blew his brains out. _Four Hustlers down...three to go_ CJ thought. The Ballas and Derrick were shooting it out with two mafia thugs. One of the Ballas was killed by head shots from the MP5. The other two Ballas unloaded on the Mafia thugs. They both fell backwards dead, blood gushing as they fell dead.

Sweet and the other GSF homie fired and the GSF members MP5 rounds hit a mafia goon in the chest. The man fell as the wounds leaked. Carl saw Sweet was being fired upon by one of the Hustlers. Sweet took cover behind one of the sentinels as the automatic rounds shattered the windows. Carl saw another Hustler creeping up on him from behind. He fired and the thug's head exploded in a burst of brains and blood. It made a sickening sound as the skull was shattered.

CJ was hit suddenly. The rounds hit him hard. He fell off the container. A couple of rounds got him in the arm. CJ cried out in pain as he hit the ground. The Ballas finished off the last of the Hustlers but one more Baller went down in the process. Now it was down to CJ, Sweet, Derrick, his homie and the remaining GSF gangster. The two mafia hench men ran up to try and finish CJ off but he got his Mac-10 out and began spraying rounds at them. One of them was killed instantly as the rounds hit him in the throat.

CJ also hit the other one but just wounded him. The mafia gang member tried to shoot but he was wounded his his arms, legs and abdomen and he couldn't even lift the weapon. He dropped it and tried to stagger away. Carl squeezed a few more rounds off and hit him in the back. The man fell in a heap on the pavement. Al came out firing the M4 and hit the last homie from Grove Street. Derrick opened fire on him with the M-16. He hit him in the chest. Sweet fired the last rounds Al too. Carl spotted one particular Hustler.

Derrick called to Carl, "That's him! Waste that motherfucker and I'll pay you big time, homie! We got this bitch over here!" Carl looked at the Hustler who was trying to get to his feet and limp away. This was the guy who had sold the heroin Sweet's girl had overdosed on. Carl got his 9mm out. "You kill me, my homies are finna come spray up your block!" He warned, his voice shaking. Carl didn't say anything. He just fired and hit him in the stomach. The man collapsed on his side and didn't move again.

Al got to his feet. "I wore a vest too, ya fuckin pricks! You think I would be where I was today if I wasn't smart?"

He had a .45 out and he fired it and hit Derrick. The rounds caught Derrick in the arm. The next struck him in the abdomen, near hear stomach but on the side. Derrick fell but he went down still firing. Even as he fell, the rounds swept up Al from behind as he tried to run and got him in the back of his legs. He fell. Derrick and Sweet approached him. Derrick left his M-16 behind and just had his Beretta ready. Sweet had his shotgun out. "This motherfucking punk right here. He gave the smack to Trish!"

Al laughed as he looked up at them. "What...look at yourself kid...you honestly think you're one of them? Saying motherfucker and homie. What are you trying to be a spook?"

Derrick scowled. "Beats being a fat ass guido in a mid life crisis."

He cocked the pistol. "You know if you kill me, they're gonna put you in a meat grinder right? You kill a made man, you are finished, pal!"

Sweet kicked him. "Why did you do it? That was my girl that overdosed on that fucking H! Why would you sell that to these fools? Now they sold it to her and she's gone!"

Al rolled his eyes. "You fucking Grove bastards. Trying to be the guys with honor in a dog eat dog world. Its her own fault. It aint my problem. Its just business."

Sweet fired the shotgun and blasted Al's arm off. Al screamed and shrieked in agony. "It is now."

Al writhed in agony as the blood sprayed from the wound. Its prayed like a water fountain. Soon, though he just stopped and began to go into shock and began shaking. Carl stepped up with his 9mm. "Hey man, let's finish him. Put him outta his misery. He's done."

Sweet glared at the man as he shook from the blood loss. "No. Fuck him. Just leave him. You think Trish got a quick death?"

They began to leave. They all exchanged more information. "All right, CJ. I wired you some money on your bank of Liberty account Thanks for helping me out on this one, man." Derrick said. He looked at Sweet and said, "We did good today."

Sweet nodded. "As close to good as we can get."

Later on that week, after Big Bear's funeral, Carl drove to Las Venturas. Just then his two way beeped. _Damn...see this is why I live in the ghetto still. When you're rich, people can't give you any peace..._Carl looked and saw an unknown number. MEET ME AT THE CLOWNS POCKET CASINO. CJ got out of his car after putting his weapons into a black bag. He was sure the car he was driving had come up on an APB. He knew the feds wanted to take him down of racketeering charges.

A lady in a Comet pulled up. It was red. CJ pointed his gun at her and yelled, "Get out the car! I'm powerful, rich and even more crazy!"

She did and said, "My Daddy is a judge, he will put you away for this!"

Carl waved the gun. "Bitch, did you hear what I said? Get out now! This aint Rodeo Hillbillies!" He got in and took off. He drove down the strip. The radio station was on K Dust. The song Carry On Wayward Son played by Kansas. He arrived at the casino. There he saw Mike leaning against an E Cola Machine. There was a car in front of him with tinted windows.

"What you want now, Toreno? I'm done with doing jobs for you. I told you that."

Mike said, "Hey, I'm great, Carl. Thanks for asking. I really appreciate it. Now, I called you out here because I know you wanted to find who killed your mom and brother. Yes, in order to do that, you will have to do another job but you aren't doing it for me. You're doing it for your family. You just have to do something that's gonna be hard. You'll have to sneak into the Eastern basin naval base again. This time you'll be stealing a hard drive."

Carl threw his arms up. "What? Why can't you just tell me, now man? Why does it always have to be a game with you? This is my family we're talking about! Do you even have one?"

Mike shrugged. "Eh. I'm divorced. All though my job has its perks. You know that chick Heather Graham? Nailed her! Anyway Carl, I don't know who killed your brother or your mom but what I do know is there was an eye in the sky on the day your mother was murdered. While I was undercover in the Loco Syndicate I did have a few meetings in L.S. They were watching out for me. I even had to meet one of Big Smoke's contacts there. It was watching the streets of Ganton so you should be able to find it."

CJ sighed. "All right, man but that's a suicide mission! How the fuck am I supposed to just roll up in there without getting smoked? Last time I was lucky!"

Toreno nodded. "That's why I have an old friend of yours to help you out. Let's just say, he wants to right some of the wrongs he did."

Toreno tapped on the car and a man got out. He was wearing a green shirt and a black baseball cap. Carl recognized him and withdrew his gun. "Ryder? What the fuck? How are you still alive?"

Ryder called to Toreno, "See I told you this would happen, fool!" Carl looked at Toreno but kept the gun on Ryder. "You knew about this? How are you still alive? How is he alive? I killed this sherm head!"

The only thing that shocked CJ more than seeing his old homie who had betrayed him was the thing that came from Toreno's mouth. "I saved his life kid."

_Alex_

Everybody was at the funeral. It was closed casket. Even surprisingly, the homie Saheed was there at the church despite being a Muslim. Alex and Larry were seated near each other. Saheed's father was the preacher of the church. It was funny how Saheed had originally been a Christian but then had gotten mixed up with the Ballas. He had just converted as it had done more for him than church ever had. They were in the middle of the closing prayer. Alex was glad it was closed. He didn't want to see Ash Tray laid out like that.

"We ask you lord to take this young brother of ours into your heavenly paradise. We bid farewell to Roland Baker but we will always remember him. We pray that he will one day be there along side our lord Jesus Christ to greet us when our day comes. We ask that you give him peace he never got on Earth in this life. Despite the trouble he got into, he was a good young man. My son Saheed believed he was starting to change for the better. In my own eyes, he was one of the lost sheep but we thank you for finding him before he was taken."

He said a few more things and then said amen. Finally the procession to the cemetery was about to happen. Ash Tray's mother was sobbing loudly. She slapped Timothy Green, who was also there. "This is all your fault! This is your fault! You got my baby killed!" Larry and Alex restrained her and Larry hugged her to calm her down. Alex felt Tray's mother had been a powerful woman. She had been a black power activist in the 60's and 70's but then she had done time in prison as many black power affiliates were arrested.

She had later become addicted to crack cocaine but her son had gotten her through it. Roach hugged her too. He looked like he was trying to fight weeping for his brother. Larry walked her to the car. "If there is anything I can do, just let me know. I mean it." Timothy told Roach. Roach had a look of anger in his eyes. Alex could not tell if it was toward him, or for he fact that his brother had been killed until he said, "Just get the fools that killed him."

Timothy turned to Alex. "What do ya say sport? I think we got a crooked cop and a fat snitch to go after." Alex nodded.

"Where is he? I'll do it right now." Alex told him. "He's in witness protection. He's gonna try and testify against me. The FIB have him at the Kardashian Hotel in Market. They reserved the entire ninth floor for just themselves. That's our best chance before they move him again, Get yourself some guns from the Ammu Nation downtown. Then meet us at the Hotel." Timothy answered.

Alex began to walk outside. Saheed lapped hands and give him a hug. "Salaam Alekum brother. How you holding up?" He asked. Alex shook his head. "I can't believe he's gone. He and I have always been friends. He was murdered because he spared the cops life. He could have killed him but he didn't."

"I know. Its criminal by nature but the police don't care about us. Ash Tray was a good brother. I could see what he wanted to do and what he would have done if he lived." Saheed remarked.

He looked at Timothy and then Looney who were talking to Snowman then he looked back at Alex. "Please tell me you aren't about to go with those fools."

Alex scoffed. "I guess I could but I don't want to lie in church."

Saheed got a look on his face like Alex had just punched him. "That isn't gonna bring him back."

Alex just sighed and went outside. "You can't save everybody, Terrance." He said calling him by the name he had before he converted, as he walked out. Looney Loc met followed him. "You ready to do this shit, cuz?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. You coming along?"

Looney nodded. "Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Just gotta jet by the crib and get me some heat and I'll meet ya'll there."

Alex asked him, "How the hell am I gonna buy weapons from the Ammu Nation? I thought I needed a permit?"

Looney snickered. "Not at that one. That shop owner is a meth head and he owes Tim a lot of money so he won't give you any trouble."

Alex and Larry got into the Admiral and began to drive downtown. Looney approached the driver window. "All right,. loc. I gotta drop my own car at the house too. We'll meet you at the gun store." Alex nodded and drove off. Saheed watched and shook his head.

The song Waterfall by TLC was playing as they drove. "Why isn't Timothy coming along? It is him Stubby snitched on. Does he just have people do his jobs he wants?" Alex asked the question.

"Yeah but its not that big a deal. He just can't get caught doing shit like that. So he's sending us to do it and paying us a nice wage for it." Larry reminded him.

Alex shook his head. "Is that all you care about? money? What about respect? Dignity? He's using us as pawns while he sits on his rich ass in his house in Verona Beach!"

Larry exhaled. "Look man, you get the pleasure of killing the cop that did it. Tim said he'd be there. Normally a cop who shot somebody on duty would be on paid leave but they got a blue code. Don't rat out your brother. He's doing witness protection too."

Alex arrived at the Ammu Nation. They went inside. The owner said, "Timothy just called ahead. I already know what Looney and Snowman need when they get here but you boys can take whatever suits your style."

Larry took an H&K MP5 and a Spas 12 shotgun. Alex took an AK-74 and a Mac-10. They both bought Kevlar vests. They took the weapons and ammo into a room in the back. "Once Snowman and Looney get here, they can do some cool shit with your weapons."

Finally the two Ballas walked in and greeted Alex and Larry. They were still wearing their suits from the funeral. Looney began to modify Alex's AK-74. Then he also took a 9mm from the shop and added a silencer to it. Looney handed him the silenced pistol and his AK-74 back. "What the fuck is this?" Alex asked.

"That's a grenade launcher. What's it look like?" It was a 6GD15 Grenade Launcher added to the AK. "I know how you do a lot of jobs around the city so the silenced nine is in case you ever need to get some quiet killing done."

Alex nodded. "Thanks." Looney himself took two 9mm's and an H&K UMP. Snowman had a pair of Uzi's. He also took a .44 Desert Eagle. They all had enough ammo too. They left the gun shop and put it all in the car. Alex and the other three Ballas got in. They began to drive to Market. "Why didn't you two change out of your suits, man?" Larry asked.

Snowman spoke up. "In case we die, we're already dressed for our funerals."

Alex snorted. "That's really comforting."

Snowman shrugged. "Just being honest. We don't know that officer Higgins will be there. We'd better be damn sure Stubby is." Alex pulled into the parking garage. Snowman handed on masks. "We don't want them to see our faces. Its gonna be hard enough killing cops and getting away but if they get us on tape, we'll get the needle."

Alex remembered something. "Speaking of tapes, Looney, what happened to that tape of you in the 24/7?"

Looney thought about it. "I got it. Why?"

Then his face showed that he had just remembered something. "Damn it! I just remembered that I made a couple copies and I sold one to Stubby! That motherfucker could drop the dime on us!"

Alex screamed, "You stupid asshole! I told you not to fucking show that thing! He probably did show them the tape! God damn you!"

Looney shouted back, "I was just showing that around the hood! I didn't think anybody would snitch!"

Snowman cut in, "Its not the same. That motherfucker is addicted to acid and half of what little brain cells he had are gone. He doesn't have the same moral codes as us."

They arrived at the beginning. They put the masks on. All except for Alex. "Hey, check that guy out over there. The pizza boy. We can use that as cover to get to their room. We'll take the stairs and you can let us know which suite it is. We got earpieces for communication." Larry announced. Alex looked at him and said, "Wait, I thought it was on the ninth floor?"

Larry shrugged. "Its probably locked down."

Alex got out of the car as a pizza boy got out of his car. Alex snuck up on him and put him in a sleep hold. He then put the pizza boy in his own car after taking his uniform. He took the pizza boxes. He concealed his Assault Rifle in the black box covering. Alex walked up to the front desk in the lobby. "Hi, I have a delivery for the ninth floor? Two large pepperonis."

The lady looked it up in her computer and then said, "Okay well due to reservation policy, specifically this one, the ninth floor is not accessible. Neither is the 8th. You'll have to take it up to the 7th floor and walk the rest of the way."

Alex smiled. "Thank you for your help." He got in the elevator and said into his ear piece, "Okay, you guys can access the stairs from the parking level. Meet me in the stairwell of the 7th floor and bring my suit and mask." _So they have the entire ninth floor,huh? Guess I'll have to do a sweep then..._

Alex took it up to the 7th floor and waited. Finally his friends met him. They began to walk up to the ninth floor. "Wait here. Don't come in until you I cough. That will be your signal." He ordered. He found one of the doors as he walked down the hall. "Hey, you can't be up here." Alex looked to see a man holding an MP5. He was a bodyguard. This was the right floor.

"I've got a delivery here." He said, trying to buy time. "Oh shit! They saw him. All right we're going in loud." Snowman said in the ear piece The guard looked skeptical. "Well nobody here ordered any pizza. We just had Chinese takeout, What the hell kind of pizza boy wears a suit?"

Alex grinned as he reached into the box and grabbed the Silenced pistol. He fired a shot into his chest. The man stumbled back and hit the wall. A voice came down the hall. "Hey, Bill who are you talking to?"

Another guard appeared and when he saw Alex, and then his three homies come out wearing black masks, he went for his MP5 Alex fired and hit the guy in the chest. The man got his SMG out. Even as Alex fired again, the man squeezed off a burst as he fell to the floor. One of the doors to their left opened and a man firing a pistol came out. He hit Alex in the arm and struck Snowman in the side as well.

Snowman fired his SMG's into the mans chest. The man sprawled against the door as the wounds bled rapidly from his chest. Looney kicked the door open and fired his UMP at a second bodyguard, shredding him up with rounds. Alex took fire from a guard with an SMG. Alex fell back. Alex fired his 9mm. He hit the guy twice. The man stumbled from his wounds his blood dripped to the floor.

Snowman fired his SMG. The man's blood hit the wall. Snowman fired them at two bodyguards. The two guards fell in a row in the hallway. They writhed in agony on the floor. He emptied it into them as he walked past them to finish them off. Alex spotted a living room of a suite. Alex burst into the room, firing his grenade launcher. BOOM!

The TV exploded and two guards were blown apart on the couch which was bloody and now covered in flames. Three more FIB guards came out and fired. Two had SMG's and one had a handgun. Alex was hit several times. He felt sharp pain in his left arm as he fell. back. He also was hit in the leg. Alex fired again. The explosion nearly made him go deaf. The first bodyguard had his arm and leg blown off.

Alex switched over to the Assault Rifle. One was still alive despite missing a leg and being on fire. Alex fired his Assault Rifle into his head to finish him. Larry, Snowman and Looney were all clearing out the other rooms, exchanging gunfire with guards. Another one came out. He fired a pistol and hit Alex in the side then twice in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him but he still fired. The rounds hit him in the chest.

Three bodyguards staggered into the living room from Larry's assault. They were all bleeding. Alex emptied the remaining rounds into the trio. He hit two of them and killed them. One was still trying to crawl away. Snowman fired his .44 from behind. He blew the back of his head off causing his skull to implode.

Alex ran up the stairs and he was hit by a blast from a shotgun. He fell down the stairs. His chest hurt, it felt like a truck was on top of his chest. Alex's arms were bleeding. He looked to see Stubby holding a shotgun. He fired again and Alex flew back and crashed through the glass coffee table. Alex's vision blurred. He was dizzy. "Ali, cat! You all right? I thought we lost you there!"

Larry told him.

Alex got up and clutched his 9mm. He fired and hit Stubby three, four times. Stubby tried to run but Alex shoved him out toward the balcony. "You fucking snitch! Its your fault Ash Tray died! Why would you sell us out?"

Stubby soughed up blood. "You think this is the first time? Who do you think told those El Salvadorians where Santiago would be? Who do you think let the Angels in on that deal? Sure it all came down to the Russians but I passed it on to the Angels! I've been playing you guys like a fiddle..."

Stubby dropped the shotgun. "You think you can do this to me? Reece Higgins has the tape of you guys. You'll regret ever fucking with me. Detective Campbell will have your balls in a sling!"

Alex stepped close to him and pointed the gun to his head. Stubby grabbed the gun and tried to take control. Alex head butted him and punched him. He went over the edge of the balcony. Stubby fell and crashed to his death. "That's what you get, you fat sack of shit!" He called.

Looney called to Alex, "Hey, nigga we got company!" He could hear sirens. Then he heard somebody yell, "LSPD! Don't fuckin move!"

TBC...

_That's all for this chapter people! I hope you liked it so far! I wanted to make it longer but this is already pretty long. I'll just have to cover that in the next chapter. Anyway if you didn't figure it out already, Robin is going to be one of Alex's girlfriends. You have the storyline girls & the girls you can find online. She will be a storyline one which means they will be more serious. _

_Anyway, yeah I killed off ash Tray because the guy embodying him is Tupac. If you see the links on my profile. Anyway, I did it in this way because I believe Tupac was killed by the cops. Why else wouldn't his murder be solved? Anyway there will be more on Brian too. & oh yes! A twist! Ryder is alive! I always liked him & I thought of a way to bring him back. Some of you may not trust him but will be be friend or foe? It seemed like Big Smoke was the one who did more of the betraying. _

_Anyway also, did you like THIS chapter's music references? If so, which in particular? What are your fav parts? Let me know! R&R! & thanks to pinkluver and Metal Harpinger, you guys are the best! _

_Later_

_Afro. _


	10. Power comes From The Barrel Of A Gun

_Hey people so here goes chapter 10! I hope you hang on for the ride! Yes Ryder is still alive because he is on of my favorite characters. I'm also gonna fill in some holes regarding why he betrayed Grove Street from the start. Which would obviously be shown in Brian's day. Anyway I'm glad its getting good reception! Also fatured in this chapter will be Woozie but I'ma do something new with him...something he didn't have before._

_Six years is a long time...(Dramatic music) hahahaa:P but yeah I might also have another GTA IV character in here. Obviously later on down the line, Alex will work with Johnny From Lost & Damned as well. Enjoy!_

_Carl_

Carl didn't know how to respond to that. He turned the gun toward Toreno. "You what? Why the fuck would you save his life?"

Toreno put his hand on the barrel. "Calm down, Carl. I saved his life because he was in too deep. Besides, his betrayal was not what you think. That cop Tenpenny had him by the balls. He was looking at hard time if he didn't do what he wanted."

_1992_

_(Flashback.)_

_"Mendez! I see you Rifa motherfucker!" Carl and Cesar fired their Tec's. They hit him and he fell off the docks. "Hey there goes that sherm head Ryder." Carl ran after him. There he saw that a Ryder was swimming out toward some boats. He began opening fire with his Tec 9 from as he stood on top of the railing blasting from the pier. Ryder was hit. He was hit several times. Carl began to walk away. Ryder awoke sputtering. He could hear the sound of a helicopter. He sputtered and coughed up water. "Hey nigga what the fuck is this?"He demanded._

_Toreno had just gave him CPR. "Well I'm sorry I didn't take you for a long walk on the beach but I like to cut to the chase." He cracked. Ryder sat up. "Why you aint back us up down there? T Bone got smoked cause you bailed on us, fool!"_

_Toreno sighed. "I'm a government agent kid. I'm not really working for you guys. I just did that to gain connections in the drug world. You my friend, are lucky I saved your ass. If I didn't happen to know what your situation with C.R.A.S.H. was, I would have left you to die."_

_Ryder grunted but patted his chest. "I got armor on. I didn't need your help."_

_Toreno looked at his armor and said, "Maybe but you were knocked out from the impact. Even through a vest, it knocks the wind out of you. If I hadn't come back for you, you'd have drowned. Now I know you aren't anything like Big Smoke. True, you may be a bit dumb and loud but you aren't as greedy. I mean look at the guy. His weight already shows he's a greedy bastard. Now, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself but you need to lay low for a while."_

_Ryder looked down in anger. "What about CJ? What are you gonna do with him?"_

_Toreno threw him a towel. "Don't worry about him. He still thinks I'm one of you guys. I'm gonna send him on a wild goose chase for a bit and then I'm going to free his brother."_

_Ryder protested, "They'll kill me if you do that!"_

_They flew past the Gant Bridge."That's why you're going to leave town for a while. I'm going to watch this play out. Eventually Carl will take Smoke, Tenpenny, all of them out." Mike said._

_"How you gonna act like you know what I'm thinking?" Ryder asked._

_Mike crossed his arms. "Selling coke is one thing but you never intended to get mixed up with the police. I know may have even thought it would bring the Grove up just like Big Smoke but he's the one who actually took it to that level."_

_Ryder was cold. "I tried to talk that nigga outta setting Sweet up but he went ahead and did it anyway. When I first started slinging I was just trying to bring our dollars up so the Grove could fight the Ballas. Smoke was all about the money. He wanted to be mr. big man. That's all he gave a fuck about. I damn sure wasn't okay with what happened to CJ's moms. That was fucked up."_

_(Flashback End)_

Carl looked at them. "Why did you stab me and my brother in the back, man? He did time cause of you! Then you started rolling with Ballas!"

Toreno spoke up, "Yes but I bailed your brother out. I can pull strings that nobody else can. You wondered why I didn't do something and why I just sit and watch? I pulled your brother out of prison. No need to thank me. It was my pleasure. The point is, Carl you need to let bygones be bygones."

Carl stared at Ryder who looked very much the same as he had the last time he saw him. "After all those times you called me a buster you went and got down with the Ballas? I knew that sherm was fucking with your head..."

Ryder threw his hands up in defense. "What's it to you, nigga? I seen your ass on the TV making a truce with Ballas. I wanted to stop fucking with C.R.A.S.H. but Smoke wouldn't have that. Since he was the man with all the people I couldn't do a thing about it. Now I'm here offering to help you find out who shot your moms."

Carl put his hands on his head and sat down, stressed on the hood of the car. "Yeah, well if you stepped in to help Sweet out then why didn't you stop Tenpenny from getting their hooks into Ryder?"

Toreno looked at CJ with a frown. "You still don't get it after all these yeas? Remember what I said about collateral? You may think its a fucked up system that we place you under but you should see how guys in my position do the same thing to their own. Big Smoke was getting involved in major drug trade and making friends with coke peddling warlords from Central America. He wasn't a threat at the time but he would be. So I waited and watched."

Carl stood up and got in his face. "Waited for what? For my family to fall apart? For homies to turn on each other and get addicted to speed? Why does it always gotta bee about national security and politics with you, Toreno?"

Toreno replied slyly, "I knew you would take down Tenpenny, Smoke, their organization if I just let you find your own way. Now you did and you have a lot of money. You got a casino in Venturas, a garage in the bay area, plus you got six girlfriends By the way, you can't just break it off with all but one. Believe me I tried."

Carl looked at him and looked at Ryder. "All right fine but I got my eyes on you. Make one move I don't like and I'll put you full of holes. Matter of fact, Toreno, you better roll with me. You go on the boat ride with us."

Mike Toreno scoffed at that. "You know I can't get caught doing anything like that. Sneaking into a ship? Can't do it."

Carl scowled. "Maybe not but you can wait for us to get back while we get the disc. We don't even know where its at on the ship. Come on, man! You owe me that much after you lied!" Toreno sighed. "All right Carl. Just get yourself to the shores near Easter Basin. I'll be waiting with a boat for you."

CJ, was not thrilled. "Look, I got some shit to do first, Toreno. You just be at the Pleasure Domes tommorow night at nine for you Ryder, I'll finish you off if you fuck me over."

Ryder scowled. "Look, I got caught up with C.R.A.S.H. but they had me by the balls. I thought if I did a little dirty work for them, they'd leave me alone. The shit went on for about a year after you left. They didn't bother me again until 92'. They knew about the Loco Syndicate and they made me get involved. They don't got a problem with drugs. Just that they weren't getting a cut."

Carl threw his arms up. "Tenpenny was a dirty motherfucker. What else is new?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah but see I didn't really get down with them again that year until after we smoked all those Ballas in the drive- by when you laid out Little Weasel. Even though it was me, Smoke and Sweet blasting fools, it was me they tried to charge with the murder unless I agreed to start moving shipments and working with the Ballas."

CJ looked at his old friend with wonder. "How did they get you the first time?"

Ryder stared at him. . "Murder one."

CJ shook his head. "All right, man. I'll give you one chance and if you fuck up, you know what happens."

Carl got back into his car and began to drive to the Strip.

1987

_Brian_

Cesar got a beer from the fridge. "You want a cold one, ese?"Brian shook his head. "I'm good on that one. My head is hurting bad enough. What did you need to talk about?"

Kendl came out and he looked at her. "Sis, what you doing here?"

Kendl smiled. "This is the guy I was telling you about. We've been together about nine months." Brian's eyes went wide. "Relax Carnal, she's joking. We been together for ten. She just said that to fuck with you. Its cool, eh?" Cesar assured him.

Brian rubbed his head as he held the ice pack with the other. "No, I shouldn't even be here. I mean I appreciate the help and all but you still are Aztecas."

Cesar shrugged. "I don't care if you don't." Brian looked to Shorty who looked uncomfortable. "Look, It aint my business who you date Kendll but you do remember that Aztecas hate black people? Remember when they shot up people up in Seville turf? They hit one of the homies and some girl coming home from church. Its bad enough with black on black violence but now we get shot for rolling on the East Side too." Brian looked at Cesar. "How are they even letting you get away with this? Your homies I mean."

Cesar's eyes faced the floor but then he looked up at him and said, "Look, homes, I don't care what her color is, carnal. She's my woman. Anybody got beef with that, they beef with me. When the Aztecas first started, we were just a gang in prison trying to protect Chicanos from racism in prison. Yeah I can admit, some people got carried away. Deals were made, lines were drawn and now it affects us today."

Brian looked at him, listening trying to understand where the young Mexican was coming from. To hear his point of view. "Yeah well if that's the case, why aint your homies tripping on you dating my sister?'

Cesar set the beer down. "Look homie, the Ese's on the streets don't have anything against anybody other than those punk ass Rifas and the Vagos. Still, if the Familia in prison tells people do do something, they do it, even if they don't agree with it. Otherwise they'd get killed. Its just to survive."

Brian looked at him and stood up. "We gotta get going. Look, for what its worth, ya'll got my blessing but I'm keeping this on the down low from my brothers for a while. They might not take this as easy as Moms did."

Brian and Shorty hailed a cab to the hospital. They needed to make sure they didn't have concussions.

It was the next day and Brian was sleeping in the hospital bed. The doctor had kept him awake long enough to check him but he only had a smaller one. Now that the doctor said he was okay, he was able to sleep. Just then the door opened and Sweet and CJ walked in. "Hey baby brother, how you holding up?" Sweet asked.

Brian sat up groggy. "I'm all right. What are ya'll doing here?"

"We came to scoop you up but you look like you're about to fall into hibernation. When you check out, we'll be waiting over at Little Devil's house." Carl told him.

Later that day, Brian was about to try and check out. He still needed to rest but he didn't like the food, or the hospital gown. Brian was surprised to see a homegirl from the hood come in and bring him some clothes. Really she was more like his girlfriend. They had been homies before but it had grown into a stronger bond. Her name was Kalie Fox. She was light brown and beautiful.

She was a Grove Street gang member too but she had dreams beyond the hood, just as many people did. She was trying to turn her life around. He respected that but if she was going to run off to college, he didn't feel right getting too serious with her. It wasn't that he was a player. He was just the opposite. He didn't even have anything against college but beyond calling anybody a sellout, he knew if she went out of state, they couldn't be together.

Brian didn't know everything but he knew that long distance relationships were not a good idea. They rarely worked. Still, it was cool that she came to see him. "What you doing here?" He asked. She smiled and gave him a hug and a light peck on the lips. "What I can't come see you? Should have told me that before you fought cops. Anyway I'm here to give you a lift home."

Brian nodded. "Yeah I appreciate it, girl, you know that. I'm just glad its done."

Kalie sighed as she looked at him. "I wish I would have been there. I would have shoved Tenpenny's billy club up his ass." Brian didn't agree. "I'm glad you weren' would have beat you too. The way they treat women, the only way they ever get them is by force through their badge. Anyway I got helped by some unexpected people."

She began to drive. "Yeah? Who?" She asked with curiosity. Brian hesitated. "Cesar Vialpando from the Aztecas. One time dropped me off in their hood and I guess they thought I'd get killed but that didn't happen. Cesar was cool. What's more, he's dating my sister."

Kalie shot him a look of surprise. "For real? Wow. You don't seem that pissed about that."

Brian shrugged. "I know. I don't got a problem with him cause he's Mexican. Its cause he rolls with those bitches but so far he showed me respect. Mama raised us better than to be prejudiced but still, if CJ comes home with a white girl from Liberty, I'ma beat that ass even if I am the younger brother."

Kalie chuckled. "You're taking this better than most people would. Its good you see the double standards though. The same brothers that would hate Kendl for dating a Latino went and got them a white trophy wife. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay."

Brian grinned as they pulled up to Grove Street. "Give me a call later, baby." Kalie told him. His grin grew wider. "You call me! I always gotta call you! You got a phone, girl. You know I aint a player so why you playing me?" She rolled her eyes but chuckled as he said that. She kissed him and he got out. Brian watched as she left.

"Damn, B, is that your girl? She's finer than a motherfucker!" A Grove homie said who had a green bandanna tied to the front. "Yeah I know, nigga, she's spoken for so don't try anything you bastard." He replied. He went over to where Little Devil was living just a few houses up from Sweet. He knocked on the door. Little Devil opened the door. "Oh, what's up, B? I been waiting on you. You all right?"

Little Devil and Big Devil were brothers. They were close homies with Brian and the Johnson family. They were also the brothers of Kalie. Or at least half brothers. She lived on her own. When Brian first met Little Devil a year ago, before he got put onto Grove Street, he and Little Devil had gotten into a fist fight. He had been overprotective of his sister and didn't want her to date a player.

Brian had gotten his ass beat in that fight but he still went down fighting. Little Devil and he later became friends. It was funny how often shit like that happened among males. The house smelled like weed. Inside he spotted Ryder and Big Smoke who were passing the blunt. He also saw CJ and Sweet. Little Devil was short and wiry. He had jherri curls and a red hat over it.

There was a red bandanna on under the hat as well but he had a dark green sweater on as well. Ryder passed the blunt to CJ. "Nah man, I'm already faded." Ryder shook his head. "Hey bro, get your fat ass up!" Little Devil yelled to Big Devil. Big Devil was bald and had fallen asleep. "Drunken motherfucker." He muttered as he failed to wake his big brother up.

Little Devil had a green bandanna which he tied around his neck. He got his name for his ruthless rep. He was small so therefore he was little devil. Brian slapped dap with the other homies and his brother. Ryder had a .44 Magnum and Big Smoke had a shotgun. "We're taking some homies out to Willowfield. Those fools are either there or in Idlewood."

Big Smoke and Ryder called over two homies to come with them. Carl told Brian, "I can't drive, dawg. You gotta drive I'm fucked up."

Little Devil had a .357 tucked in his belt. Sweet, Little Devil and CJ got in and Brian drove. Little Devil passed a green flag to him. "Here homie you'll need this so the cops don't have a description. Believe me popping Tenpenny is on my to do list."

The radio was playing Atomic Dog by George Clinton.

Brian began to drive to Idlewood. "All right dawg, time to show these Ballas what happens when you fuck with a Grove. Get payback for your homie baby brother." Sweet said as he held a Mac-10. CJ also had one. Brian just looked out the window. "I just want the fools that shot Loco. That's it."

CJ scoffed at that. "You aint about to take mercy on Ballas are you? I think you need to man the fuck up." Brian scowled at his brother. "What kind of sense would that make? Blast on some people that didn't do it? That's just foul dawg. We're Groves. We gotta be the ones with standards."

Sweet didn't agree either. "Look, nigga none of those fools would think twice about blasting you. You'd better be ready to smoke as many of those bitches as you can."

"Look, g, the thing is, you show up and start shooting niggas and they aint gonna let you walk away. You'll have every Baller on the block gunning for you. So don't take your finger off the trigger and always have extra ammo ready, ya dig?" Little Devil advised. They pulled up to the Well Stacked Pizza co. and parked. Little Devil turned to Sweet. "Keep the engine running and be ready to stamp out. We'll be back in a minute."

Sweet turned up the radio. "Bow wow yippie yo yippie yay wwhy must I feel like that why must I chase the cat?" There were some Ballas hanging out across the street by old Reece's barbershop. Just then two Ballas emerged from the tattoo shop. One of them had their shirt off. He had a new tattoo that said FRONT YARD on his back. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about. Wear that shit for life cuz. For life." One of the Ballas cheered and slapped hands. Brian pulled out the two 9mm's he kept handy. "That's one of the niggas that shot Loco."

He opened fire with both of them and he hit one of the Ballas in the back. A round caught the Baller in the shoulder, the one that had done it. One of the Ballas crouched and had a pistol out. He began firing back. One round hit CJ in the arm. He kept firing at them. Brian caught one in the chest but he had a vest on. He kept firing both pistols and hit the guy as he fell. The man fell from the rounds even as several went wild. Carl fired his Mac-10. He hit two of them. "Bow down motherfucker! GSF for life!"

Carl cleared out all but two. One of them was the guy who killed Loco but he fired his pistol back as he ran down the street. The Baller who had been wounded By Brian stood up. Little Devil fired the Magnum at close range and finished him off. "187 partna! Fuck the Ballas!" Brian chased after the man who killed Loco who had just run down an alley.

The man got to the end of the alley and hopped the wall. Brian ran on the other side of the alley. He planned to go around and block his path hoping to pin him down. Just then Brian felt a sharp burning pain in his in He fell forward as he felt the impact of bullets twice in the back. This didn't hurt as bad as normally getting shot with a vest on but it may have been because he was already bleeding in his hip area. That and the fall on his face took his mind off of the shots to the back.

He rolled over and stood up with his pistols out. A Baller had fired at him from his front porch. Brian squeezed the triggers of both guns emptying the rounds into him. The Baller fell dead at his feet, his jean jacket stained with blood. He reloaded. Little Devil was hit by another Baller who decided to join the fight as he was shot one in the torso and one time in the leg. "Ahhh shit!" He yelled but he had fired back and hit the gang member in the stomach. The Baler held his wound as his blood gushed and drops of it dripped onto the pavement.

Little Devil pressed the barrel to his chest and fired again. "Punk ass nigga! Come on, niggas! These fools are trying to dip out!" He was right. The Baller was running down the street, the one who killed Loco. He was running through the streets of Idlewood. He still fired back at them as he ran. He began to reach Unity Station. Brian fired at him and hit him in the back but the Baller kept going, despite the wounds.

_This guy must be coked up. He shouldn't be able to walk after that many shots._Brian thought as he chased him. Carl fired and wowed down two Ballas who had come to see what the noise was. He hit a third Baller and wounded him. "You better run you punk ass mark!" He hollered after him. There were a trio of Ballas running over to help the wounded Baller Brian shot. One of them fired ten shots. Brian ran ducking for cover as bullets went past his ear. He took cover in one of the stairs up to a yard.

CJ was hit by one of the bullets. "You're in our hood, bitch! Grove Killa! Better recognize!" A Baller shouted. A car pulled to a stop and another Baller came out. Brian fired his freshly loaded pistols and hit two of three Ballas. He killed one of them instantly as the shots flew into his chest. The other was wounded hit in the gut and the chest. CJ unloaded his Mac-10 at close range firing the rounds into his face. No part of his head remained intact after this.

Brian spotted the Baller he was after running through Unity Station. He cut through and tried to cut through the projects on the other side of the tracks. Just then a shot rang out. Brian was grazed in the side of the head, the shot nearly hit his ear. He looked and saw an Azteca firing at him. Then he saw a couple more. Brian fired a shot each from his 9mm's. The gang members shirt stained with blood as he did. Brian drew closer and fired both pistols into the face of the gang member. He watched him fall as he bled, his brains hanging out of the exit wound in his skull.

Another Azteca thug fired and the shot hit Little Devil, just as he reloaded his Magnum. He fell to the ground but he weakly got up and fired his .357, hitting the Azteca that shot him in the gut. Little Devil got close and pistol whipped him. He fell to the ground. As the Azteca fell forward he shot him again blowing his brains out of his skull.

An Azteca screamed, "Pinche Cabron! Puto mayate!"

(Fucking bastard, bitch nigger."

It didn't take but a second for Brian to figure out that upon hearing the shooting the Aztecas assumed the GSF or possibly the Ballas was trying to take over their hood. So now it was a triple threat Mexican Standoff. Little Devil fired and wounded one of the Aztecas. "Come on! We aint got time for these beaners! Let's roll!"

Carl and Little Devil ran with Brian still chasing the Baller. Brian had to reload yet again but once he did he kept sprinting toward the Baller. He fired and hit him again, in the back and legs his two guns blazing. The Baller fell upon the train tracks. Brian ran up and kicked him. "Why the fuck did you have to shoot my homie for, man?"

The Baller cried out in pain and coughed up blood but said, "I don't have to answer...to some Broke Street homo. I'm glad I got to lay that buster out...he's been on our shit list for a while..."

Little Devil, though wounded, called, "Kill him! I know you aint gonna let him talk shit, B."

Carl shook his head. "No he aint worth it, 's a train coming. Let it finish him."

Brian looked at the wounded gang member. _Should I shoot him and put him out of his misery? Or should I just let fate deal with him?_

Brian decided to leave him there as the train was coming and this guy was not moving at all. "Come on, let's bail!"

Alex

Some uniformed cops came and had their guns drawn. Snowman began to fire his SMG. He killed two cops right away. Alex fired the Silenced pistols and took a cop out with a head shot,. He watched his blood paint the walls. Just then he heard an elevator ding to his left. BOOM!

Alex fell back as he was hit at point blank by a shotgun. Alex hit the wall hard. Blood ran down the side of his head. Though the vest had barely protected his chest from the blast but just enough to not kill him, his arms and legs took damage. Alex looked up to see Reece Higgins, the cop who had originally beaten him and left him for dead and who killed Ash Tray. It had been ten days since then. Now after being wounded by Alex, he was back?

There were two cops with him in the elevator with Higgins. They ran with their pistols ready to engage Alex's homies. Alex groaned. Higgins grinned. "Remember me? I know that's you under there. That mask can't fool me. You little shit. Stand up." He kicked Alex. Alex weakly got to his feet. He left the pistols on the ground knowing Reece would shoot him if given a reason. "I'm surprised you aint crippled." Alex spat.

Reece grinned. "Oh I would have been but the police, we look after our brothers of the badge. Hell, I got promoted! Its Sergeant Higgins now. You know, I couldn't decide what I wanted more. To kill you or to thank you? I mean you did get me a better job!"

Alex gritted his teeth. "You didn't have to kill Ash Tray. He was trying to turn his life around."

Reece snickered. "That's a crock of shit. If he was trying to change his life, why did he still call himself a Baller?" Alex just shook his head. _Because the Ballas were his family you stupid piece of shit! If he denounced being one, he'd be disrespecting them! If he wanted to walk away from the life they'd let him do it but they'd always be family! You stupid pig..._He thought. It was no use saying it though. To explain that to a cop would be a waste of time.

"He changed his life around! He was trying to help! he was trying to help the community!"Reece hit him in the chest with the butt of the weapon. Alex grunted. "He should have thought of that before he fuckin murdered people. You don't get to kill people and walk away! He is not anybody special! Neither are you! You're a fucking welfare leeching Indian prick! I bet you hate white people don't you? We made cellphones, computers, electricity, everything you take for granted. If it weren't for us, you would have still been living in mud huts!"

_The nerve of this racist asshole..._

Alex shot back, "If we didn't save your lily white asses from the cold and hunger during the first Thanksgiving, Microhard would not have existed! Neither would any of your inventions! You aren't an inventor! You're a destroyer!"

Reece didn't have anything to say on that. "Regardless of how you feel about it, Ash Tray was a murderer. His mother was a junkie. You can't get away with what you did in the past."

Alex stood back up. "Why not? Pigs like you do it all the time and you get the fucking key to the city! You know I think I recognize you."

A look of surprise ran across Reece's face. "What are you talking about?"

Alex nodded. "You were a football player. A quarterback at North Vinewood High. My cousin played in that game. You accused him of cheating and we fought. I broke your jaw that day. This was Sophmore year."

Reece gritted his teeth and hit him again in the chest. Alex almost felt like falling to the floor from the pain but he stuck it out. "I heard about you. You were a fucking jock asshole who pushed kids around and then when you came against a real fighter you got your ass handed to you. Then you became a pig. It makes sense. Fags in letterman's jackets end up either pumping gas, flipping burgers or they become officers but they don't go pro!"

Higgins warned him, "I'll hit you again, you fuck! Shut up! You know you should be a bit more respectful. I have a copy of that little video tape you made. I can have you and that asshole Looney in orange jumpsuits tonight. Not to mention killing a cop. You killed the other officer who shot Ash Tray. They'll give you the needle for that. Guess you'll never find out who snuffed your old man!"

Alex spat in his face and said, "That cop was a killer! You'd better pull that trigger now because if you hit me again, I'm gonna take that shotgun and shove it up your ass! You either arrest or shoot me but you don't get to hit me!" The cop gritted his teeth. "Don't you tell me boy, I'll tell you!" He hit him again but Alex grabbed the shotgun. He drove his knee into his groin. The cop drove his elbow into his face.

Alex punched him and shoved the weapon up and hit the cop with it and cracked his head open. Even still, the cop fought him. They fought for control of the gun. Alex hit him again. "I'm a cop! I make the city a better place! We're heroes! Ash Tray was a fucking scum!"

Alex kicked him and finally got the shotgun. He rammed it into his face. The cop fell back spitting out bloody teeth. "Ash Tray is with God now. You, you won't like where's you're headed." He fired and blew the cops head off, sending brains, skull fragments and cartilage all over the elevator door. Only a small fraction of the bottom of his skull remained attached to his head. Alex ran to check on the others. He saw that Looney Loc and Larry made short work of the two cops as they lay dead, their black uniformed stained in dark red.

Alex spotted some Swat members coming into the room. Tear gas was soon followed. Alex fired the grenade launcher. BOOM!

He caught three of them in the blast and wounded two more. Their limbs were all over the wall. Alex fired again and started to retreat as they fell back to the hall. "Come on! We need get away from the gas!"

Both Snowman and Looney fired at them. Larry shouted, "Head to the roof! They should have a chopper up top!" The four gunmen headed into the stairwell. Snowman asked Larry, "What makes you think they got a chopper up top?"

Larry took the lead. "Think about it! Witness protection! They would have to be ready to move a snitch at any moment!"

As they got to the rooftop, they saw no chopper. "Shit! Larry you fucking moron! You just got us trapped up here and we have no escape!" Alex shouted.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't have one? What kind of witness protection is this?" Larry protested.

Looney yelled to him, "The kind that leaves people who kill a witness nowhere to run! Now we're all going to prison thanks to you!"

Alex shut the rooftop door as he could hear footsteps coming up. "You've got nowhere to go! We got the building surrounded! Drop your weapons and get down on the ground! I'm coming up there in 30 seconds if you listen or don't. Don't make this harder than it has to be." One of them said. Alex opened the door just enough to fire at them. He fired the Assault Rifle and hit two officers.

"We're gonna have to fight our way downstairs. Its gonna be bloody, guys! Probably a suicide mission but I would rather go out fighting!" Alex announced. Snowman called to Alex, "Hey, cuz! We got a chopper on us!" Alex looked but he was about to fire. It wasn't the police. It landed on the rooftop. He looked and saw Fire Ant in the cockpit. "All aboard the crazy train!" Larry and Looney got in and Snowman started to as well. Alex saw more cops heading up the stairs.

He fired the grenade launcher and blew them back. All he could see was debris, broken wall and fire after that. "Alex got on the chopper. He told Fire Ant, "Get us outta here!" Fire Ant began to take off. "Aye aye captain!"

Alex asked over the sound of the the chopper blade. "How did you know where we would be?"

Fire Ant grinned. "I asked Tim Green. He said you were going rat hunting at the Hotel so I figured I'm come help!"

Alex sighed. "I owe you one."

Fire Ant laughed. "You owe me ten!"

Later that day Alex was in Bone County. Fire Ant had told him to stop by the Tee Pee Motel. Alex dropped by the room Fire At was supposed to be in. He had patched up his wounds as best as he could but his other wounds, for now, he had to just bandage them. It was all he could do. He knocked but then saw a note that said NOT HERE FOR NOW. BE BACK BETWEEN 6:00 am AND 10:00pm.

Alex sighed and went to the lobby. Alex went inside. "How much for a room for the night?"

The clerk said, "It'll cost you forty seven bucks a night. Even if you just bring a girl here to screw, ya gotta pay for a night."

Alex reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. He set ten bills down. "There's a grand. I can't stay here every night but if I do have to crash out here every now and then, I will so whatever this buys me, put it in the books." The clerk grinned. "High Roller! All right!"

Alex was given a key and he went to the room he was given. He sat down and turned on the TV. His two way beeped again. This time it was Robin. GIVE ME A CALL, WE SHOULD HANG OUT OR SOMETHING SOON. YOU CAN SHOW ME MORE TO LOS SANTOS THAN JUST THE ER.

He flipped past Angel and the Knight as Chris Van Angel was engaged in a helicopter chase. He had watched a lot of that show when he was a kid but after a while he thought it was stupid. He finally settled on History of San Andreas.

"_We now return to History Of San Andreas. In the late 1500's the Spaniards had very well established colonies in the new world. Fernando Cortez, one of the first white men to set foot in what is now San Andreas, developed relations with many of the local Natives, the Pueblos, the Apaches, the Navajo to name a few. He was delighted to see entire villages of naked women. His most famous line upon seeing this was,_

_"I have seen a great many sets of breasts but none as fine and firm as that of these women, running so naked and free in the hot desert, bouncing up and down. Just the other day I met a young girl with whom I had carnal relations. She said she was eighteen but she tasted eight. I am not a picky man."_

_"Later, he would end up having sexual relations with 18 women, 12 teenage girls and 9 boys. Despite this, he denied being homosexual pointing out, "The boys look like women! They have long hair!"_

_Later he would be scolded by his military superior and reminded of his obligation to convert all of the Natives to Christianity. His friend, Quivera Diaz, was the one to help him enforce this._

_"Vamos! We must convert these Natives as soon as possible! It is not that our objective is to save their souls but rather to make as many Christians as possible but they must be Catholic, not Protestant devils. What better way to show our love of Christ by waging war on other Christians? For soon, the British would be here and would try to convince the Natives that indeed they must worship Christ but they must not make love to the choir boys. It is insanity! Therefore we must attack them! I do not care if these Indians are monotheist and not polytheist like those Aztec salvages we just slaughtered and pillaged in Mexico."_

_Soon after, they discovered gold in the west. There was a common peasant soldier among the Spaniards who was undesired by all the women in Europe. His name was Luis Guerra. He was a farmer back home and was low on the economic chain. In a range of one to ten, he was a six. Indeed he was average. He was not strikingly handsome and therefore he was not due the rights of respect. Upon his raid on some hills in the desert, they engaged in battle with some Natives who were believed too be Apaches. Of course many their weapons were made of wood while the Spanish had bronze swords. Even still, a considerable amount of Spaniards were killed as well as the many Apaches who were killed and the women who were pillaged and the kids beaten._

_The Natives knew the land better and were engaging in guerrilla warfare. When Luis finally did find the gold, he ordered ten soldiers to guard the entrance while he and two friends filled their sacks with gold and other treasures from the cave they found in what is now Tierra Robada. By the time they escaped on horseback, the ten soldiers were being ambushed by Apaches, as arrows rained on them._

_"Stay strong amigos! You fight for Christ! Nothing else! Die for your lord!" Luis yelled._

_Upon returning to the Spanish villa in Las Brujas Luis was surprised when two Spanish women were sexually attracted to him. He soon realized that it was the gold necklace he wore. After engaging in the first sexual act that was consensual, Luis called to his comrades, "Hermanos! We must find more of this gold! This is our new mission! If we find enough of this, we can buy our way into heaven! There is something to this stuff that has women believing me to be desirable!"_

_"Just two days later, Fernando and Luis ambushed a Paiute village but found no gold. Men, women and children lay dead in the hot sun. Little girls with their hearts cut out, little boys with entire swords up their rectums...ooohhh dear me. I believe that's all the time we have for today. I need a break. I'm James Pedeston and you are watching The History Of San Andreas."_

Alex awoke and looked at the clock. He had fallen asleep. He decided he would try Fire Ant again. He went and knocked on his door. "Come in!" He shouted from inside. Alex walked int o see Fire Ant on the phone. "Yes...well...I'll see what I can do but this is short notice."

He got off the phone. "Alex, its good to see you young brother. I meant to get back in touch with you sooner but I have neck deep in problems with the Tribe." By the Tribe, he meant the Native mafia. Which consisted of all tribes. "Yeah? what's going on with that, uncle?" Alex asked curiously. Fire Ant was not his uncle but he was his elder and in their culture it was what they did.

"Not anything good. I've been trying to keep the family away from the drug trade. I always knew it was no good. A lot of people that say they haven't sold drugs end up doing it anyway. The mob, the Irish, they all fall to it eventually. Even the Grove Street Families have and for the most part, they have done well at keeping drugs away but you always have that one man who is out for money and power."

Alex shrugged as he sat down. "Yeah, well times just aren't the same. I try to keep Larry away from it but he doesn't hear me. Anyway what's the real problem? I know that you and the elders would never be okay with selling heroin or coke."

Fire Ant scowled. "You're right. We wouldn't but as I said, greed is a nasty thing. In this world, with so many different organizations that tried to stay on the straight and narrow, the Triads, the Italians, they always fall to their own greed and sell drugs for money. Even though there are so many more rackets that can make for profit."

Alex shrugged. "Well you saved my ass out there. After that, I owe you. What do you need done?"

Fire Ant drew close, the scowl still on his wrinkled yet wise face. "Some meth dealers have been selling to our youth. They've been going to local pow wows all over the West Coast. An event of our culture that is supposed to be positive! I want them dealt with. I warned them to stay away with that crap but they won't listen to reason. They think I'm just an old fool. Its over in Redsands West in Las Venturas. The Bandits stadium."

Alex nodded and started to head out. A man on a yellow Sanchez drove near him. He knocked him off of the bike. "I'm taking this! Still think Capitalism is cool?" He began to speed down the road changing the station from K rose to Radio X. The song Iron Man played. He knew he had a long ride ahead of him. When the song finally ended the news came on.

_This is Richard Burns at Weazel news live at scene of yet another murder. This time in the rural area of Red County. There are multiple dead bodies and police are still looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of whoever ambushed over a dozen gang members plus change. The majority of the dead are members of the 74th street Corner Hustlers and associates of the mafia. Of those dead, Al Logotti, a high ranking member of the Gravelli Family. The other mafia thugs there were Forelli members. There were also members of the Ballas and Grove Street gangs among the massacre."_

Alex listened to the details on the radio. _Wait a minute...so that's where Derrick went that night! Tricky bastard..._He thought.

_"The Ballas have been believed to be on bad terms with the Hustlers and the same goes for the Grove Street gang members but it is unknown if the two gangs collaborated on this attack and if so, why the Italian mob? What did they ever do to anybody?"_

They finished up on that story and began to talk about the South Central Hoo Ridas and their album going platinum. Alex changed the station over to Radio Los Santos. Julio G announced on the radio, "Just got this new track fresh off their new album, Domestic Terror, the South Central Hoo Ridas with their award winning song, runaway slave."

"When it's dark fuck the dumb, I'm on the run  
Go to the shack for somebody black that wanna come  
Original man in a swamp land habitat  
Old man said, "Don't go," but fuck that  
I gotta be free, they can't catch me  
Cause I'm too quick for 'em, see?  
Check the north star, goin' real far north  
A straight line is designed for the shortest course  
So a crooked devil wants me back now  
He let his dogs go to chase this black down  
But I ain't down with being caught, so I fought back  
They gotta drag them a bleeding dead nigga back  
But not like that, fool, I ain't going out  
Before I do I bet I take one of these crackers out  
(Freedom, freedom!) Fuck yeah, I killed him  
(Freedom, freedom!) Now should I bury him? (Fuck nah!)  
Fuck nah, he didn't do the same for my grandpa  
Grandpa died with his finger like fuck y'all  
Ran through the woods ( ? ) and I step in  
Made a haystack for a black man that's sleeping  
Next day well on my way up north  
(Surround the nigga) trip cut short  
Standing in the middle, know I'm black till the end  
Waiting, in a second now the shots will begin  
25 shotguns pointed at me, fuck y'all devils, now I'm free

Runaway runaway runaway  
Runaway slave, I'm out of here ( ? ), I'm outtie

I'm a motherfucking slave, I'm tired, I'm thirsty and I'm hungry  
Picking cotton to build a white man's country  
My mother's working hard and she's dying of starvation  
Never seen my brother, he's on another plantation  
My father fought back, he wasn't going for this  
Now he's hanging from a tree in the forest (damn)  
My little sister gets raped and beaten  
Nothing but dirty water and pork for eating  
I can't take this shit no longer  
As I work harder I get stronger and stronger  
Looking at my chains and my chains are rusty red  
( ?Look at? ) the bull grip, he don't trust me  
But I'ma chill and wait till 12 o'clock  
Pick up a rock, hit the chain and it broke in half (I'm out of here)  
Now feel the wrath of a runaway slave  
But I'm gonna stay brave  
When I'm getting free I'm putting pale face in the grave  
Thinking about my people and how I'm gonna free them  
Pass my father body still hanging from a tree limb  
Running and running and on the trail there's some dobermans  
The smell of a sweaty black nigga, yeah, they know the scent  
Picking up ground and I started to run faster  
Double barrel pump fired by the slave master  
I hid in some bushes so I can catch my breath  
Trying to gather up the strength that I had left  
If I could rest for a second I'd be gone  
Oh shit, there goes the dobermans, the chase is back on  
Them wanna catch me, them wanna take my freedom  
Them can't catch me, them can't have my freedom  
Them took it once I want it back, gimme my freedom  
I kept on running, I thought I had 'em beaten  
Until I ran into the middle of a Ku Klux Klan meeting  
They all stopped, as they stood there staring at me  
I must have seen a 100 guns they had pointed at me  
White robes, white hoods, blue eyes  
6 dobermans chewing on my thighs  
I took a deep breath cause I knew what time it was  
Just before they pulled their triggers I yelled, "Fuck y'all crackers!"

Alex was impressed. He had heard Mr. McFlow work on this song before but before when he heard it, he had been having trouble. Now it was cool. Finally he arrived at the spot in Redsands West. It looked like there were a number of things going on besides the pow wow. There was a Native American woman up speaking. "I'm tired of our sisters being beaten and abused. I am tired of our children being neglected and born with fetal alcohol syndrome. I am tired of our brothers being beaten and arrested by Tribal cops who claim to be our family but work for the police. The system. The man. We as a people need to stick together because our enemy counts on us doing each other wrong like this!"

This was met by applause. Alex spotted a Native teenager walking up to a car and getting inside. He got into a white Admiral. Alex ran toward the car. Alex spotted the dealer in the front seat as Slipknot blasted loudly. Alex held up his Silenced pistol and said to the teen, "Get out of the car! Sit against the hood of the car!"

Alex looked at the dealer, a bald Caucasian man with a blonde goatee. He reached toward his glove box. It didn't take a genius to see what he was grabbing for. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him out. He punched him in the face as he did so. The man hit the dirt but got up. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" He demanded and he punched Alex back.

He kept swinging at him in a fury. Alex grunted with the blows but he caught his third punch but the man tried to kick him in the stomach. Alex grabbed his leg and swung him into the side of the car. Alex began to punch him, hitting with a hard left jab to the gut, followed by a right hook to his jaw, then his nose, and a long fist to the face. The man grappled with Alex but Alex grabbed his arms preventing the punches so he could only pound his fists against Alex's chest.

Alex shoved him back and kicked him in the rib cage. The man's nose was bleeding and so was his lips. Alex hit him with some hard punches to his stomach, the to his jaw, and mouth. The man stumbled and fell. Even as he did, he weakly tried to get up. Alex kicked him in the back. He kicked him in the face too. Alex put his gun away. So far, there had been nobody alerted by it as the fight was drowned out by the Metal. The man spit out bloody teeth but got up, blood running from his nose and around his mouth. He was missing two teeth from the bottom row now and the rest of his teeth were red from the blood.

He pulled out an army knife. "You piece of shit. You're fucking dead." He lunged at Alex. Alex evaded him and the blade missed. Alex kicked him in his leg from the back and he fell on his knees. The man got back up and began swinging the knife again still. One of the swipes got Alex on the arm. Alex caught his arm just as the blade nearly was at his throat. They struggled as they grappled. Alex still had the upper hand and was starting to get control of the knife until the dealer head butted him.

The man kicked Alex and knocked him back. He advanced toward him and Alex got a fist full of dirt and flung it into his eyes. The man cried out as this caught him off guard. He sputtered as he staggered blindly. Alex got to his feet and grabbed him by the shirt. He wasn't proud that he had just done that but this guy wasn't fighting fair so why should he? He grabbed him and threw him head first into the car's driver window. The glass shattered and the man's head bled even more as the shards shattered and exploded.

Alex pushed him and he fell to the ground. Alex got his silenced 9mm and pointed it at him. "Tell your friends that if they come back, I'll kill them. This was just a taste of what will happen. We don't want your drugs." He approached the teen who had watched in awe.

"Meth is bad for you, man. White folks like him want to get our people strung out on that shit. Its just one more effort to destroy our culture. If you need to experiment with anything, try smoking a joint."

The kid nodded and ran away. Alex went through the dealers pockets. "Jesus saves, I steal."

He took the money the guy had. He had $500 in his pockets. Alex could see several dealers as he walked around the stadium. Alex spotted one of the dealers going into a porta potty. He looked around. There was a couple buying hot dogs about thirty feet away. They weren't facing his direction. He opened the porta potty much to the surprise of the dealer who said, "Hey!" Alex fired and shot him in the head. He pushed the guy's body inside and shut it.

He needed to blend in. He went up and bought a hot dog and a Sprunk. He walked to where the pow wow was having a spiritual prayer in the Navajo language. Just then a shot rang out. Alex looked and saw three men firing at him. One had a shotgun, the other two had .45 handguns..

Alex took cover behind the side of the hot dog stand. He had taken off his bullet proof vest so he wasn't in a position to get shot. Alex fired back and hit one of the men with a pistol. The people ran screaming. Alex hit the man with the shotgun twice in the leg. The man screamed and staggered holding wound as blood seeped through his fingers. Alex pressed the hot barrel to his Adams apple. The man squealed but only briefly as he pulled the trigger.

A kid ran to hide in the porta pottty but shrieked and ran when he saw the dead drug dealer in there with his brains hanging from the wound. The last dealer took cover behind the porta potty. He fired and grazed Alex in the leg but otherwise missed as it was blind fire. Alex kicked the side of it and it fell on top of the man. He fired and put a round in his head and then stepped away from the bucket as the dirty water started to come out of the tipped mini bathroom.

He pointed his weapon at the dealer he had beaten up. "Come on, man. You don't gotta do this! Just let me go and you won't see me again! I'm just trying to make some money, man!" Alex contemplated killing him. His finger was on the trigger. The woman who had been speaking on stage looked at Alex. "We saw what happened. They tried to kill you. He's beaten, son. Don't murder him. Everything else is self defense. Don't stoop to his level."

Alex looked at the man. He pistol whipped him. The man fell, unconscious but alive. The woman eyed him. "You're with the Syndicate aren't you?"

Alex did not say anything. "Its a wasted talent. A group with that kind of organized structure ought to be helping the community out. There is a time for everything, even violence but why do that for the wrong cause? What you are capable of, would be better put to help us fight for our own liberation."

Alex looked down. "The people don't want our help. We can't appeal to the general people with clean records. They rejected us when we suggested fighting back. Now all they care about is peaceful protest and pow wows. They've gone soft."

Upon hearing this, the woman looked at him with wisdom in her eyes. Whoever she was, she had seen a lot in her life. "You think that a criminal record is a way of fighting back?"

He looked at the woman and spoke honestly. "Why shouldn't we be? It beats the hell out of being assimilated into so called American culture. We have been on the run ever since the pilgrims came here. The U.S. Army always hunted us like dogs. Now people want to join them? Our ancestors lived in this continent for over fifty thousand year yet under the American rule, we have only been citizens since 1924. So if being a law abiding American means I live among yuppies and kissing a boss's ass only to get laid off when he has no use for me, then fuck the American dream."

He swallowed and continued. "We've been fugitives in our own land for over five hundred years. We're behind enemy lines. Little bastards like him make it worse."

The woman nodded. "Just don't get too carried away with guns. I've seen where that path leads." She handed him a pamphlet. It was some kind of multi cultural meeting or something. He would look at it later. "Okay ma'am. See you later."

Alex got back in his car and began to drive away. He gave Fire Ant a call. "Its done. I killed most of them. I let one of them live but I gave him a pretty salvage beating."

Ant scolded him. "What did I tell you about that word? We aren't salvages. We're people at one with nature."

Alex rolled his eyes as he drove down the dusty highway in the desert. "Haha Uncle. I meant salvage in the sense of violence, not a derogatory racial slur. Anyway its done and I think that dealer knows what will happen if he comes back."

Fire Ant seemed thrilled with that. "All right. You did good brother. We may have our own version of the Cosa Nostra but we have to be the group that doesn't touch the dope. Otherwise we'll be all about it like the Russians. Anyway I'm gonna wire you some money to your Bank Of Liberty account. Five grand sound good to you?"

Alex would have worked for him for nothing but he knew that he shouldn't turn down something when Fire ant offered. "Sure thing Uncle. Thanks."

Ant cleared his throat. "No problem kid. If you need more work, I'll be at the Motel in Blueberry. You know the one by the gun shop? Drop by and see me. Its time we made a name for the Tribal Syndicate again. We need to be a force in our communities. Bring back a good name for gangs."

Alex finally got back to Los Santos after a long drive. He still had the station on Radio Los Santos. "This is going out to all the fallen soldiers of the street, ya'll. We all lost somebody. This is one deep song. Its Bone Thugs with Crossroads." Julio G announced.

Alex listened to the song. It was about Eazy E but also other homies they lost. Alex thought of Ash Tray as he drove. He didn't deserve to die. He had been a good man. Even in the days when he had been banging, he still had morals. He would never do a drive-by when there were innocent bystanders around. He never sold drugs in the hood. He always tried to feed hungry kids.

He loved this song but thinking of Ash Tray at the moment was too much. He turned the radio down. He called up Robin. "Hey, its Alex, you gave me your number. Are you free to do something later?"

Robin sounded happy to see him. Then again, with her breathy voice she always did. "Hey Alex! Um yeah I just got off of work, I'm free to do something with you. I'll be at the hospital. Can you meet me there?"

Alex grinned but he tried to stifle it. "I'll pick you up in an hour. See you there." He began to drive there. He was a bit nervous and he hadn't been on a date in a long time. Not since Vice City and that was two years ago. However this lady seemed easy going. She had a breathy voice that he liked the sound of. He had only talked to her once before but she seemed to know his family including Larry.

He looked at how he was dressed. Like a Baller. Granted she did seem to be a down to earth girl but he wasn't sure how much she knew about Larry and his involvement in the streets so he figured that maybe that was a side of him he should keep to himself for the time being. He went to the Persus in Market that had just opened. He decided to buy a gold sports jacket and a pair of black pants with suede bucks.

He left the clothing store and began to drive to the hospital in Glen Park. Then he pulled over. He could tell that Robin was not a materialist but still it seemed seedy to pick her up on a bike. He got off and waited. Finally he saw a gold Banshee with a red stripe down the middle. There was no way he could pass that up. He ran up to the side of the car as it stopped at a light.

He pointed his Silenced Pistols at the driver. "You can't take it with you when you're dead. Care to find out?" He said to the guy who was wearing a suit and Italian designer shoes. The man got out with his hands up. "Don't look at me." Alex said shoving him to the ground as he got in. He sped away and changed the station which was on some Techno channel. He changed it over to Kjah West and the song No Woman No Cry by Bob Marley played.

Cool. So now he was high rolling. He would need to get the plates changed and probably the color too but for now it was cool. He had a dope ride and nice clothes.

It cost him a few thousand but it was no big deal. Growing up he and Larry had been broke but living the kind of life they did meant that at times they could have plenty of money and sometimes they would be broke because selling crack wasn't exactly a guaranteed payday.

It just always depended on if the cluckers had money or not. Then again, among the Ballas, Larry at least had enough decency to only sell to people who were already past the point of being strung out. Snowman despite being a hard individual, had rules just like Larry's.

No pregnant women, no kids, no people in South Central that weren't already base heads. They were already morally bankrupt selling drugs but they sure as hell didn't want to be the type to give somebody their first hit and therefore making them a junkie. Looney, was America's nightmare. Young, black and didn't give a fuck.

He was called Looney for a reason. He was one of the craziest bastards alive. However, despite his ruthless tendencies toward his enemies, he still had his good moments. He always did take it hard when somebody died or got arrested. There were times in the past when they had been broke and had no money and he had treated them to something to eat.

With drug addicts, Looney didn't seem to care much about them and it situations like such, he lacked compassion. Then again, Alex wondered if he really did care but he acted like he didn't or he forced himself not to as a way of coping with the shit that often went down in the hood. Maybe if he did show emotion, f he did care, it would cause him to break down.

_Yeah I definitely__ should keep this shit to myself. At least until I know her better..._Alex thought. He finally arrived. She was wearing a black, blouse, a halter and classy black shoes. She smiled and got in the car. "Hi, Alex! You look good!"

He grinned. "So do you."

She looked at the ride as they drove. "Wow this a nice car. I didn't know you drove this kind of car."

Alex sheepishly said, "I drive a lot of things."

Alex asked where she wanted to go she said she didn't mind. "Well how about grabbing something to eat?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah that would be great. I haven't had time to all day."

He knew a good place. A place called Skeeter Bar & Grill. It was in downtown Los Santos. "So, you're not a local? What's your story? You said you were an outta town girl." Alex asked.

She told him, "Well I wouldn't say I'm completely but I'm from Venturas. I know that doesn't count, right?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, its the same state and you are more local than me. I'm Seminole. We belong in Florida. I guess that makes me the out of town guy. I lived in Vice City these last six years. Since you wanted to know why me and Angela aren't on good terms, well that's why. She figured I'd end up getting in trouble. She talked my Dad into getting me out. She figured I'd get caught up. Dad opposed drugs so he didn't want me getting involved."

This seemed to arouse Robin's curiosity. "Well what was so wrong with that? I mean, I understand but, it just seems kind of strange that you've stayed mad at each other."

Alex nodded. "Yeah it is. I want to fix things but I think its at the point where we're adults and we have our own lives. We can never be as close as we were when we were kids. Anyway how have you been? Work and all?"

They were nearly there. "Its been okay. I like my job but sometimes I find a lot of flaws in it. I'm pretty well read in my culture's use of medicine but of course modern medicine would just write it off as voodoo. You know how that is." She told him.

Alex thought about it. They arrived. They went in. "Wow, I can't believe I've never been here before" She observed. They went in and sat down when a waiter seated them. She ordered fish ad chips and he ordered a cheese burger and fries. He ordered an E Cola and she ordered a Sprunk. Which was good, he didn't think beer or anything like that would be good for a first date. He certainly wouldn't want her thinking he was trying to get her drunk.

"So you do your healer thing on the side, then?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah and honestly I think its better sometimes. More remedies. People could be sick from a cold and spend money on a cough drop that doesn't work or I could give them an herbal tea that will help. I can treat a lot of things. It could be a a cold, a fever, in some cases even wounds."

Their food arrived but he kept his eyes into hers so he didn't look as though he weren't interested. "Well, honestly that sounds better than going to a hospital. Its not everyday I would hear that from a doctor."

She giggled. "No, remember? I'm a nurse."

Alex rolled his eyes. "No, you count as a doctor. You may not get paid as much but you certainly must have to go through as much hell as any doctor. At least I don't see a difference in what they do. I think nurses are taken for granted."

A smile crept across her face but she tried to hide it. "Well, that's nice of you to notice. I guess I'd have to agree with you. I just never thought of that." Even as they ate they talked. She chattered, "Yeah well, unlike the modern medicine companies and all, in our tribe a medicine man or women was for the good of the people. Not for profit."

Alex agreed. "Yeah, well, this is the land of opportunity. The opportunity to go from worshiping God to old men on green paper"

She laughed at this and grabbed her glass of Sprunk and said, "Here here!" They clinked glasses.

"What about you? What do you do?" She asked him. If she knew who Larry was, it should have been pretty obvious but just in case she was not aware, "I'm kind of a free agent, I do whatever work Larry has for me. Well, I did get a security gig with the group South Central Hoo Riders."

Her eyes widened with interest. "Really? Wow I never would have known that! That must be exciting! Those guys were discovered by Madd Dogg! I'm like his number one fan, God rest his soul. What are they like? I love Roach. His voice is always so smooth and laid back."

Alex smirked modestly. "Well, they're all pretty cool. Roach is actually a homie from back in the day. I left for Vice City in 92' before he started rapping in 93'. He was a homie from the block. So was his brother. Yeah, he's cool. Real laid back. He smokes weed like a damn chimney."

"Well nothing like an herbal remedy! That sounds like an awesome job!" She beamed. Alex took a bite of his burger and nodded. After chewing he said, "Yeah it is. I'm getting to see the Vinewood scene. Something I never would have got to do back when I was younger. I also meet a lot of nut jobs too." He told her about Ken Rosenberg and even Maccer. That had her busting up laughing.

They took twice as long to finish their food as they talked about a range of things. Music, movies and other stuff. He paid for the dinner and they headed out to the car. "That was a lot of fun! I like talking to you. Not a lot of guys are such good listeners or even that into a conversation."

They got in the car. "Time flies when you have a good time. Can you take me home?" He nodded.

"Where do you live?" He asked. She told him, "I live over in Hyde Park. Off of 60th street." He drove her back. He changed the radio station to CSR New Jack Swing. The song Nobody by Kieth Sweat played. Just as he did, he thought _Bad idea, don't be too obvious you fuckin moron!_ He started to change it but she stopped him. "That's a good song...if you don't mind..." Her smile was warm. He nodded. "Fine by me."

He took her to Foreman Park. Despite the truce he was a bit anxious after all this was a Grove hood. It wasn't that far from Idlewood. Which was definitely a Grove majority area. Idlewood had always been mostly OGF hoods with a few Ballas blocks. That had been the case for most of the years between the two gangs creations with a slight change when Grove Street lost a lot of power and unity when the Ballas began to sling base to GSF members.

This of course led to the Ballas taking over the majority of L.S. in the late eighties and early nineties. Only around 92', the year Alex left, did Grove come back to power. Still, he was glad for the truce but he knew that for years there had been tons of violence and even a truce attempt after the riots that failed. Now as he pulled up to where Robin lived, he hoped there wouldn't be any hard feelings still.

A lot of people on both sides lost homies, brothers, sisters, parents, family. He had laid out quite a few Groves when he returned back to Los Santos. "You sure you'll be all right?" He asked as he spotted some Grove gang members smoking weed, hanging out on porches. She nodded. "Yeah, they're cool. hey're good to have around. Makes a girl feel safe. They're cool, they just get a bad rep from the general public."

Alex nodded. "Shit, I could have told you that!" She smiled. "I had a really great time, Alex! I'd love to do something with you again" Alex grinned.

"Yeah me too. I'll call you. Better sooner than later." She gave him a hug and gently kissed his right cheek. Then she headed inside. Just as he started to drive off one of the Grove Street gangsters said, "Hey nigga! Hold up! Aint you a Baller?"

_Shit...here comes trouble..._Alex thought reaching for his silenced pistol. The Grove thug looked at him. "I saw you on the TV."

Alex did not pull the gun out,. but he still had his hand on it. "Where?"

The GSF gangster said, "At that truce, dawg. There's been a lot more meeting between our sets. I didn't go to the original one cause I was in the pen."

Alex got out of the car. This guy didn't seem to be a threat to him. "Yeah? Who are you?" The Grove Street thug looked at him and said, "I'm LB. One of the originals, baby. I'm sure I'll see you around. You should watch out though. The pigs are beating people like crazy now. They lost a couple officers and now everybody is a suspect."

Alex nodded. "Alex Eastman. see you around."

He began to drive around, not sure where to go. Just then he got a call from Larry. "What's up cuz?"

Larry said, "Homie I got good news. You know my car dealership? Well we're going legit now locsta! Now not only do I sell cars but I rent them out! My place is getting more attention! I got high rollers from Vinewood scoping out cars. We're moving up, player!"

Alex was happy for him. "Hey that's great! I wish our folks were still around to see that. We've gotta celebrate somehow Larry."

Larry said, "Way ahead of you cuzzin. I'm calling up the homies in a bit, we're gonna have a house party. One thing though. Angela is family, Ali. She's gonna be there too. You gotta be cool, aight?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "You know damn well I got the right to be pissed at her!"

Larry was actually serious about this. He had grown up... "Don't matter. Life is too short to bear grudges kid. Just do me this solid. Please? Everybody will be there. Even some of the Tribal boys. I know you'll want to see them!"

Alex sighed. "Yeah you're right. It has been ages. Hey, what's this I hear that you got a girlfriend? When did that happen?"

Larry chuckled. "Hey who told you that? Naw I'm playing. Yeah I do, you should drop by the dealership and meet her! You are my family Al and its only fair. I mean you don't want Angie to have met her and not you right?"

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "Not just no but hell no! I'll be there later today." He began to drive thereafter hanging up. Just then his cell rang again. "God damn it!" _Can't even take breaks between calls..._He thought but he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, nigga what's going down? Its Looney. You wanna kick it? I hear they got some good shows in town. My treat. Since you're home."

Alex sighed. Larry would still be there. "All right. I'll pick you up in an hour." He told him.

"All right, bet. See you there."

He began to drive to Jefferson. This time he got paged. _Are you serious? _He thought. He looked at the page. It was from a number he didn't recognize. MEET ME AT THE KARDASHIAN HOTEL. I HAVE SOME WORK FOR YOU. GO TO THE FRONT DESK AND ASK FOR MR. TEAL.

_CJ_

CJ received a cell phone call. It was Toreno. "Okay Carl, I've given you enough time to get over your period now are you coming or not?"

Carl thought about Mama. How he hadn't been there to protect her. He remembered losing Brian too. He could have stopped that. He wanted to find out who killed them both. If it had been Big Smoke who killed his mom, then he would have already avenged her since he capped Smoke but since it wasn't actually Smoke who pulled the trigger it just left him with more dead bodies.

"All right, man. Where are you?" He asked. Luckily CJ was still in the Venturas area. He drove by the Bandits ball stadium and saw a crime scene there and saw a couple of dead bodies being wheeled away. "Meet me at the Ranch in Tierra Robada. I don't want any cat fighting between you and Ryder." He hung up.

"Would it kill that asshole to say bye before he hangs up?" Carl asked into dead air.

He left the car he had been using at one of his safe houses in the area. He didn't need to use one of his cars. Especially not if he was gonna be hitting up a Naval base that he had hit 6 years ago when Toreno had him steal a fighter jet from it. However he knew he needed to do this.

CJ broke into a green Majestic and hot-wired it.

He turned on the radio. There didn't seem to be any good music so he changed int to WCTR. Lazlow was doing an interview with the famed killer from the 60's and 70's a hippie on acid turned killer. Charles Leary.

They were live from San Tarentino prison.

Lazlow: "Why are there 20,000 murders a year?"

CL: "Because you're selling them! When you put an image up and say don't be like that, kids don't take their red pills, kids, they didn't know there was red pills! You're projecting the thought, man! Can you dig? what I'm saying?"

Lazlow: "I don't follow what you're saying. Anyway how do you stay in touch with the world outside of prison?"

CL. "I'm thinking the world outside of prison outside of the room! The judge represents me! The jury the lawyers, they all represent me!"

Lazlow: "Okay...I'll rephrase that...why do you think 20,000 Americans die a year?"

CL: "Because the D.A. is selling their blood, man! Don't you get it?"

Lazlow: "I don't get it."

CL: "What about that girl who was with you?"

CL: "She was programed to do what she did! This society programmed us man!"

Lazlow: "Now you're just being crazy."

CL: "I don't know what crazy is man! I don't believe in it! I have no weakness and that is a weakness!"

Lazlow: "Okay...what made you tell those girls to commit murders for you?"

CL: "I didn't tell them to do anything! They did what they wanted to! I'm responsible for me!"

Lazlow: "Look you wouldn't be in a cell otherwise. I mean you're only alive because the death penalty was taken out in the 70's."

CL: "My life is what I am concerned about! They destroyed the trees, the lakes, all these things that we take for granted what we have!"

Lazlow: "What are you talking about? You want to take the defense of Native Americans? You committed those murders to start a race war, man! What a load of crap!"

CL: "I am Jesus Christ you ca accept it or deny it. I reap my own destiny."

Lazlow: "What are you talking about? You're gonna spend the rest of your life here in a cell! In prison because you're a fucking acid freak who turned into a self proclaimed profit of god!"

CL: "I'm not in prison, man! Is there a prison in your mind? Are you in a mental prison? What prison? You're the one in prison because you think you're in prison!"

Lazlow: "Dude, you're a fucking mass murderer."  
CL: "Where would you get an idea like that, man?"

Lazlow: "I guess it would be the evidence."

CL: "Did they fucking pay you to say that? What if I paid you to say the other way around? If I paid you the other way around would you walk backwards?"

Lazlow: "Let me ask you a question. What do you think of the death penalty?"

CL: "That's God's commandment! He gives life and takes it away."

Lazlow: "The why didn't you live by that commandment?"

CL: "I did!"

Lazlow: "Do you feel fortunate that you survived?"

CL: "I play music, man! These kids came to me and told me I was God. I just told them that there are lots of guys like me in the pen. I'm just a messenger."

Carl turned off the radio shaking his head in disgust. He had been driving for a while. This guy was insane. He didn't know how Lazlow could keep talking to him.

He began to arrive at the ranch. "Here goes..." He said as he parked.

Toreno greeted. "Hey Carl. How you doing gorgeous?" He was mocking him.

"Whatever,man fuck you. Let's just get this shit over with!"

Toreno shook his head. "You know you were right. That was a dick move on my part to use you years ago and then bail on you. Maybe I shouldn't have played games like that. But I don't do guilty. Its for squares. So I decided to do you a solid. = I happen to know that you have been trying to find out who your father is, right?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, what you know about my pops? I know he's in the pen. Wait...are you just fucking with me, man?" Mike shook his head.

"No I'm not and to prove it, I'm gonna leave it up to your old homeboy to tell you the truth." Carl eyed Ryder. "Shit, you're a fed and he betrayed me for drugs. Right now I can't trust either one of you really."

Mike shrugged. "Fair enough. Well your father has always been closer to you than you thought. He wasn't in prison. He hasn't been to prison since 1962. That was years before you were born. You father, Is Emmet."

CJ was speechless..._What the fuck?_

TBC...

_That's all for chapter 10 ya'll! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Just so you know, Brian was given a chance to kill the Baller or let the train do it. This would be one of those make a choice options. He made this one but from now on, I'm gonna do this much like the games and reviewers choose what decision a protagonist makes as I'l use them as cliff hangers! That way you won't know how they turn out till I update! Again, sorry for the typos._

_Also yes, Alex went on a date with Robin and had just arranged to do a friend activity. Also he was paged under the name Leo Teal which is the name of the man Vercetti killed for a cell phone so obviously that was him. Also Skeeter's bar and Grill is based on Sizzlers. Skeeter meaning to bust a nut, as most GTA food chains are inuendo. Also, Charles Leary is meant to be a parody of Charles Manson and Timothy Leary (Mr. LSD hippie.) rolled into one. The interview between him and Lazlow is based on Manson's real life interview with Geraldo Rivera._

_& yes Ryder will be a friend again! Anyway until next time, let me know how you liked it! Favorite songs, scene, gunfight etc. Also that song I did lyrics of is from a real life but short lived group called Menace Clan. Anyway pretty soon Alex will get jobs doing security for high profile Vinewood stars. As for the friend activities as in GTA IV, this will also get him benefits down the line. Anyway later!_

Shout out to Pink Luver and Metal Harpinger!

_Afro_


	11. The truth Cuts Like a Two Edged Sword

_ Hey ya'll thanks 4 your support! I'm glad you're liking so far! Well this last chapter brought a couple of twists and I figured it would be good to get back to them as quick as possible. So here goes. Anyway that was a hell of a way to end the last chapter right? Emmet is CJ's dad! Gotta love it! Also just a reminder Loony is based off of O Dog from Menace II Society if you want a picture there is a link on my profile. One of the three recruitable Grove Street gangsters is a guy in plaid and white pants who has short dread locks. That guy is based off O Dog according to the GTA SA site. So picture that except a Baller. Because frankly, Menace II Society is set in Grape Street so it makes more sense._

_Now please turn off all cell phones during read :P_

_Anyway hope you enjoy the read!_

1998

_Carl_

_Toreno_

_Toreno Job: Thou Shall Not Steal_

CJ stared in confusion at Toreno. "You gotta be shitting me!"

Toreno sighed. "Fraid not kid. He still calls her Beverly right? They were on a first name basis remember?" Carl thought back. It was true. Yet he had been more like his mentor. He hadn't been his father though. As far as he knew Emmet had just been one of the OG's for Seville Boulevard. "That doesn't make sense, Toreno. Why would he keep that on the down low?"

Toreno stepped forward.

"Your mother didn't want her kids to grow up like him. She wanted to spare them that life. Lot of good it did, huh? Kendl is the only one of you that wasn't gang banging and even she is with a Mexican gangster. The apple never falls far from the tree does it? People think that the best way to keep their kids away from something is to shied them to it. If I had a son and I wanted him to stay clear of drugs I'd be sure I shot a lot of fuckin smack up in front of him!"

Carl couldn't believe it. "Why are you telling me this now? Why just now I thought we had a job to do?"

"I figured it would be good to get it out of the way just in case you die trying to break into that naval base." He said honesty.

Ryder spoke up with sarcasm. "Damn, Mike. No need to sugarcoat it."

Toreno put an arm around CJ. "Just trying to be honest with the guy. This kid knows how to take lemons out of life and make lemonade. Carl knows I'll tell him the truth, not what he wants to hear."

Carl shook his head. It still didn't feel real to him. "Damn! I gotta call him..."

Toreno shook his head. "Not now, kid. We still got a job to do remember?" Carl nodded. Toreno led them to a helicopter that he had parked in a vacant lot nearby. They got in and began to fly to San Fierro. Toreno got them suited with bullet proof vests as the pilot flew them over the land. "Look, man, I apologize for what went down, man. The shit was fucked up. I know that. I been regretting it ever since." Ryder told him.

"You're sorry? For selling us out and almost getting Sweet killed? For him almost spending the rest of his life in the pen over some bullshit murder charges? Or the fact that you were working with the Ballas? The fact that I saw you and Smoke standing outside of where the green sabre was?" Carl demanded. "What part are you sorry about, dawg?"

Ryder looked down. "All of it, man! I thought Big Smoke might have done the shit but he wasn't even on Grove Street the day your moms got shot! Remember, that fat ass motherfucker moved to Idlewood! The day before I met with T Bone that day you came through, I wondered if he was behind it. I know he came up with the car but CJ, you gotta believe me, I was there when it happened. Nobody told me shit. I saw the Sabre man. I should have said something but it wasn't even Smoke in the car!"

CJ shook his head in disgust. "You apologize when you step on on my shoes or even spill shit on my couch but this? I don't think there's gonna be any way you can make this one up. Even if I did trust you even for a minute, I know Sweet won't. You can't violate his trust. He aint the type to forgive."

Ryder shot back, "Look, fool I'm trying to right the wrongs I did! When does my sins get cleared? I shot back at the car. I saw it coming up the street and I thought it was Smoke but it wan't. When I saw two Ballas that I never saw before, I just thought it was a hit. I busted back! How do you think I knew they were going for Sweet?"

Carl glared back. "Because you were in the car with them?"

Ryder took offense to that. "Nigga, that's fucked up you know I aint killed nobody's mama! I got a mom's of my own! How you gonna put that bullshit on me?"

Carl sighed in frustration. "Look, all I know is, Tenpenny got you two to sell me out! If there really are two Ballas behind my mama's death, I want a description of them! What they look like, nose size, eye size, hair length all that!"

Ryder turned to him and said, If we make it back from this alive, I'll draw a fucking picture for you!" Soon, they were flying over Tierra Robada and headed for the bridge toward San Fierro. Toreno's pilot flew them alongside of the bridge. "Ladies, I hate to interupt your little love affair but we're gonna be here in a moment so get your asses in gear. I'll drop you a bag full of equipment once you hit the water which will be right...now." He shoved CJ and Ryder out and they fell into the water.

CJ yelled, "ASSHOLE!" He coughed as he came up out of the water. Ryder caught the bag full of equipment and swam with it. "Have fun, kids! Pick you up after you play for a while!" Toreno called and then the chopper flew away. They swam into the side of the open ship. They stayed crouched. Ryder handed Carl a black mask to put on.

They did and got into the weapons. There were two M-16's and two silenced pistols. On of each. Carl whispered, "Hey what are we here for? Toreno didn't go into enough detail about this satellite thing! How is that gonna help me find out who killed moms?"

Ryder kept watch for any soldiers. "He's got a high tech computer at his ranch. Those CIA fools always got the latest gear, man! We get the computer drive he's talking about. Or a hard drive or some shit. He plugs that into his ranch and he can bring up the images from the day your moms was killed!"

Carl exhaled. "That's a serious thing to be stealing. Are we up for this?"

Ryder readied his pistol. "Nigga, we shook those cops when they raided the Jefferson hotel, remember? They had ghetto birds and swat after us and we still got away! Still, hell yeah. Its gonna be hard."

They began to creep up inside the ship. This time there was no soldiers out front like there had been the last time CJ had been there. They slowly went up the stairs. They spotted a man in glasses. He looked like a computer technician. "Hey, dawg, peep out point dexter over there. I think he should know what we want!"

CJ walked up to him and pressed the barrel to the back of his head. "Don't make a sound or I'm going to blow your mind. Literally!" The guy began to shake. "Okay...okay...what is it you want?"

Carl ordered, "You're gonna take us to the room where you keep all the data from your computers. I'm looking for a computer disc. Floppy. It should have a red sticker on it. The man kept his hands in the air. "I'll take you to the monitor room. You can find whatever you need in there! Just don't fucking kill me! I got a wife and a girlfriend too!"

"You do what we say, you'll be home to see them. If you try anything funny, you know what'll happen. So don't make a fucking peep. Just show us where it is."

The man began to lead them through a door. "What is it you're looking for?"

"Like I said, a floppy disc with a red sticker on letters MJT on the red sticker."

They began to follow him down the hallway. The man warned them, "Wait, we need to wait here for a moment. There are some guards nearby."

Carl whispered, "Don't say a thing or that's your ass." The two naval soldiers walked past the door entrance. They seemed to be in a disagreement about WWII. "No, man the U.S Air Force didn't do jack shit to help us win! We were the ones who saved those fucking jarheads from the Japanese. We did more than they did!"

They headed into a bathroom the other saying, "I gotta take a leak."

Carl shoved the man forward. He led them into a room. They began to rad one of the drawers. They rummaged through a bunch of floppy discs. Ryder announced, "Yeah, I got it!"

Carl wasn't sure. "You sure about that?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, fool, this is it!" He held up the disc and he saw the letters just as he said. Just then the man took off, bolting from the room. He ran around the corner. CJ fired two shots at him. One hit him in the shoulder but he still kept running. Just then an alarm began to sound. "That little bitch!" CJ yelled. Ryder went the other way around intending to cut him off. CJ had the disc. He put it in his back pocket. Ryder blocked the man's path.

"Hey where you running off too?" He fired at point blank into his chest. As the man fell, clutching his bloody wound, Ryder fired and shot him in the heart. "Punk ass nigga!" Just then an automatic Rifle sounded off. CJ spotted a soldier who was firing at them. Carl knew they would have armor on just as he did. Probably better armor. Maybe. He fired hitting the guard in the chest, then spraying the M-16 rounds into his arms and legs as well. The man bled and fell to the ground.

Just then CJ was hit in the back. _"All hands on deck! All hands on deck! We have two armed intruders! Take them out!" _Ryder fired his M-16 too. He hit one of the guards in the chest. The guard fell but was still alive. He was not wounded as his vest protected him. Ryder advanced and fired more rounds from up close. Finally the camouflage green began to show dark blood stains even in the areas where the Kevlar was meant to guard him.

Ryder was caught in a burst of rounds from another soldier. Carl got to his feet. Toreno had been generous enough to provide a scope. He aimed for the soldiers face and fired. The rounds hit him right in his steel gray eyes, causing them to burst like bloody balloons as the rounds tore into his head. As more rounds hit him, his skull split apart. Carl spotted two more guards and emptied his M-16 rounds into them. They both fell but were not bleeding. They were just subject to the blunt force trauma. Carl drew closer and equipped his silenced pistol.

He fired a shot into each guards head. Ryder got to his feet, holding his bloody arm."Those fucking busters hit me, CJ!"

CJ reloaded his weapon but he took the equipment from the bag, quickly modifying the M-6 into its shotgun form. Ryder covered after reloading his own Rifle. He had mowed down three of them trying for head shots. "Damn these motherfuckers keep coming, CJ!" He had missed one of his head shots and had actually hit a soldier in the neck with a round. The soldier held his bloody neck as he got to his feet. Carl readied his weapon. He kicked the wounded soldier in the face before he could grab his sidearm.

The man slumped and didn't try to get up again. A guard came around the corner. Carl fired. He caught te guard in the blast. He blew off the bottom part of the guards arm blowing it away short at the elbow bone. The guard fell to the wall bleeding to death. Just then a voice rang in Carl's ear. _"Hi honey! I'm home! You'll find a boat out by the entrance where you came in. Get your asses to the shore and get back to the ranch ASAP." _Toreno said.

"What a minute, man! Toreno! Toreno? Shit!" Ryder was shooting at several guards. "Hey, we gotta go back where we got in! There's a boat there for us!" CJ called.

Ryder was taking fire. Even though he had his vest on it knocked him on his back. He fired f the rounds spraying. He caught one of the soldiers with the spraying rounds. He hit another in the back but the soldier lived and managed to get into cover behind a crate. "God damn it CJ! I need some fucking help!" CJ grabbed him by the collar and got him to his feet. He said, "Head for the boat, dawg! I'll be right behind you!"

CJ began to fire, the shotgun blasting the crate sending pieces of wood flying. He fired again and hit the soldier despite his cover. CJ could see the collar bone and his neck tissue in his ghastly wounds. Just then CJ was hit hard in the chest by something. It knocked the wind out of him. He fell on his ass feeling as though he had been hit by a truck. He tried to breathe but smoke filled his nose. He choked and coughed. "What...fuck..." He rasped. A soldier had fired tear gas and he had been hit in the chest with the shell.

He got to his feet and stumbled back. He was hit by three shots. One in the chest two in the arm. He looked to see a man in a vest holding a pistol. It was smoking. "Stay down! Take your hands off your weapon!" He ordered. CJ knew he wouldn't be able to get the M-16 ready to shoot him. He considered the 9mm he still had. "Don't think about it, asshole I got you dead in my sights." The man barked.

"CJ! Fire in the hole! Get outta the fuckin way!" CJ looked to see a bottle fly through the air and hit the man who had fired the tear gas. The man began to scream as he was engulfed in flames. The man turned his attention to Ryder but CJ saw his chance to get his silenced pistol. He fired and hit the man in the groin. The man screamed and fell. CJ got to his feet. He took the man's combat pistol. "Looks like you lost both of your guns playa."

Ryder and CJ began to fire again, CJ fired his new found pistol at a group of guards as they ran down the hall. Three rounds nailed one in the chest. The next two hit the guy in the cheek. Carl emptied it at the other two . They were both hit and bleeding but not dead. One of the wounded men yelled, "You're both gonna die! Fuckin black bastard!"

Ryder tossed another cocktail and caugh the two wounded men on fire as well as a third soldier. They screamed like demons from hell as the flames burned them. The wounded soldiers rolled trying put their own flames out but it was no use, no amount of rolling could cause the fire to go out. CJ and Ryder made their way past the dead soldiers. They finally reached the place where the boat was and made their way down to the water moving from the dry land to the water.

CJ wanted to hot wire it but it had been a while. He hot wired it even though it took him a second. Ryder turned to CJ, "Hey , man let me drive! You shoot!" CJ turned to him, "You sure you can drive this thing?"

Ryder grabbed the wheel. "Yeah, fool! Anything is better than your driving skills! I aint forgot about that."

Carl converted the M-16 to a Grenade Launcher. "Man, no matter how good I drive you'll still get on my case about it! Whatever, just get us out of here!"

Four soldiers came out and began firing. Carl fired. BOOM! It exploded and they were all hit. Ryder began to drive them out of there. "You sherm head idiot! Why'd you have to keep yelling my name back there? We gotta be careful, man! They got surveillance in that place! I don't need that kind of heat! I always got feds trying to bug places I own trying to get me on some charge."

Just then they could hear sirens as policemen in boats chased after that. "This is the San Fierro Police! Pull over and turn off your engine!"

He fired his Assault Rifle. He hit one of the soldiers and blew his legs off. Their boat was on fire and soon exploded. Carl was hit several times by a cop firing a pistol from one of the other boats. He fell to the floor nearly off the boat and into the water. The bullets to the abdomen still had not gone through luckily. He fired again. This time the explosion sent the boat away from them as it caught ablaze. Ryder drove the boat out under the Gant bridge.

CJ spotted a San Fierro police helicopter over by the shore nearing where Jizzy's pleasure dome used to be. "Shit, a chopper, you gotta be kidding me!"

Just then Toreno's voice blared in his ear again. _"No worries kid. I just hacked into their computer. Luckily those dumb bastards you shot were the only police to see you. now the APB says you headed for the San Fierro airport hoping to escape."_

CJ fished the disc out. He was glad it hadn't gotten wet or ruined. "This thing better have what I want on there!"

_"Oh please Carl no need to thank me you're very welcome."_

They drove to shore. Carl and Ryder walked out toward the road. A Bobcat stopped nearly hitting them. "Jesus, asshole! I almost hit you!" CJ rushed to the driver seat and pulled the guy out, pistol whipping him. "Now I'ma hit you. Thanks for the ride peckerwood."

Ryder hopped in the passenger seat. They began to drive to Toreno's ranch. They rode in silence. When they finally pulled up in the driveway CJ held a medical kit he had taken from the boat. They needed medical attention, professional attention but this would have to do for now.

1987

August 15th.

_Brian_

_Sosa Job: White Baby on Board_

Brian was on his way to see Sosa at his new spot. He parked the Admiral off on Sunrise Boulevard. He stopped by a newspaper stand and paid for a cop of the Los Santos Times. He took it and got back in the car and drove to Vinewood Hills. He pulled into the driveway and he kept his eyes on the rear view mirror as a cop car drove by. It did not stop it just kept on its patrol. Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

_Its a good thing I'm driving in a car like this and not a Cheetah. They'd stop me fo sho. Even if I wasn't banging..._He thought.

He still was not planning to drop in for at least ten to fifteen minutes. He rad the papers. He saw that the new Jack Howitzer movie Red Dusk was receiving four and a half stars. He looked at the movie reviews. **"Jack Howitzer's role as a Vietnam vet who starts a guerrilla army in America during an attack by Soviet and Cuban forces is a good message to our kids not to read anything written by Karl Marx." **Vinewood access

Another read, "**This movie is so real and amazing its probably true. This is most likely going to happen soon." **Superficial Magazine

Lastly was a review from Bill Maher._** "This movie is only worth the price of admission."**_

Brian turned the page. He read a headline about Tommy Vercetti, the big drug kingpin that ruled Vice City. Brian knew that Sweet disliked him and it was because of the drugs. However Brian just admired the fact that Tommy had single handedly taken over a city and was able to get away with murder. He had been on trial for the murder of Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance.

Mr. Vercetti was defended by attorney Ken Rosenberg, who has been known to defend some of the city's more unsavory characters. Tommy's mansion that he "Bought" from Ricardo Diaz was attacked last year in 1986. Vercetti claimed to have been defending his property and his second amendment rights. In the gun fight that ensued the pile of bodies were counted to forty eight. Counting Mr Forelli and Mr. Vance, who had once been a co owner of a drug empire since 1984 until his brothers murder two years later. There were more than that but they in so many pieces that it was impossible to determine how many bodies there were when they were intact.

The jury reached a verdict that Mr. Vercetti acted in self defense. Even if he had to defend himself forty eight times or more.

Brian chuckled at that. He looked at a related article entitled Where is Juan Cortez? The figure of tyranny and oppression who was seen as a symbol of world terrorism as a dictator in Santa Dominica but had also been influential in other wars and coups in Central America. He was last seen in America associating with the likes of Tommy Vercetti and porn star Candy Suxx. He was attacked last year by French government agents, possibly the French Foreign Legion. After this he was never seen again.

It is believed that he went West but according to the CIA he was last seen in El Salvador providing aids to the rebels in their civil war.

Brian knocked on Sosa's door. "Ah Brian! Coma estas? Just the man I wanted to see. Brian, meet Jose, Jose Brian!"

"We already met before. Hey dawg I thought the Aztecas were anti drugs?" Brian asked.

Jose, one of Cesar's homeboys who had not been as warm in helping them replied,

"Cesar aint speaking for me, payaso. He aint thinking like a leader. You can't be a gangster that is too high and mighty to touch the yayo. He's my homie and all but if he ever wants to be a leader he'll have to put in work to make up for not getting the feria. Me I like it both ways, Ese."

Brian laughed. "Both ways? You must be bi. I don't mean bi lingual."

Jose pulled out a Smith & Wesson and pointed it at Brian. Brian gave the gun just enough of a push to buy time to pull out his two mm's and point them at him. "You ever pull a strap on me, you better squeeze that shit." Brian warned.

Sosa stepped between the two and said, "Pinche cabron! Calm the fuck down! This is Vinewood amigo! You two can't just fire guns around here! The policia are a lot more loved in this community. Brian, I got somebody I want you to meet. This is Timothy...I mean Leo Mccoy. He's the man in this town. The big Jeffe."

Timothy and Brian shook hands. "Brian Johnson."

Timothy was smoking a Cuban cigar. "Is there a problem here? First of all I know that both of you are part of gangs that are usually against people like me. I'm here for business, gentlemen. Not for gang fights."

Jose lowered his gun. "Simon Ese. I hear you Lo Siento. No beef. Bad for business."

Brian lowered his weapons too. He turned to Sosa. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We aren't gonna do anything. You are all going to move our shipment to a safer spot. The DEA is riding my ass and I'm not about to let them get me with my pants down. Later we can arrange the deal. I can't be caught with a van full of snow or I'll be given a year per kilo. Me, I don't wear an orange jumpsuit. I wear designer clothes because I got class. Let's keep it that way." Timothy cut in.

Sosa took a drink of scotch. "Ah that's muy bueno. Good shit Leo. Okay amigos. We got a little bit of business to discuss. Brian, you and Jose, you watch over the shipment and get it there safely."

He set the glass down. "Hey Manny! Get the fuck in here! Vamos idiota! Do you think I pay you to stand and look pretty? Go with them! Somebody has to drive!"

There were several Azteca gang members accompanying Jose, Two of them got in the back seat of a Sentinel and Jose got in the drivers seat. "You drive. I had a bit too much ganja. Too much drink. We are following the van over to a lockup in the port of Los Santos over in Ocean Docks. Manny is riding shotgun with one of Timmy's men in the van. We follow and make sure they get there safely."

"You think we'll run into any trouble?" Brian asked him. Jose put a Mac-10 together. He seemed to know how to handle weapons pretty well. "Simon, Ese. We got a baby on board. A white baby. A snow baby. Any one of these fools could come after this shit! Just cause Leo's a man of business doesn't mean everybody breaks bread with him. Go to the trunk. You'll need what's in there."

He did and opened the trunk. There was an MP5 and a Remington 12 gauge shotgun. He took the MP5 and the mags. Then he got back in the car. The van began to roll out and Brian put the car in drive and followed him. "If I'm honest, holmes, I wish i didn't have to do this but I can put up with you even if I don't like you. Its all for the pay."

"How can you say you don't like me? You don't know me. Yo, why can't you be cool like Cesar?" Brian asked.

Jose scoffed. "I am cool, hombre but no true blue Azteca is cool with any Grove putos. Cesar may be dating your sister but that don't make us friends. I mean he's my homie but I don't like the whole thing."

Brian snapped, "Watch how you talk about my sister, man. She don't bang. For the record, my brothers don't know about this and its probably better because they wouldn't like it either. At least I know Sweet wouldn't."

Brian had the MP5 set down on the side. "That's right. I'm sure you aint too thriller about it either right?" Jose asked.

Brian shook his head. "I don't care what she does. Mama aint tripping so neither am I. Just so long as he treats her right. It aint my business. Anyway speaking of Cesar what do you mean he aint a leader? You don't agree with his opinion on drugs?"

Jose stared out the window but said, "He aint no Jeffe just yet, homes. He's the one with a problem against drugs. I aint against making a quick buck. Neither are the Hermanos in the pen. Cesar is still going by a code of old school morals that the original Aztecas had. I respect that but its out of style now. Its the 80's."

Just then a series of gunshots sounded off. A car load of gang members fired upon the van. Jose and the two Aztecas fired out of the window at the car. The rounds shattered the glass and hit the thugs. Brian saw one of them bleeding all over the back of the front seat. "Vago putos! Rapido muerte! Kill these fuckers!" Jose shouted to his homies. The two cars exchanged fire and one of the Aztecas in the back was hit by a round in the arm. He kept firing and so did the other homie. The rounds tore into the other car's and Brian saw more blood. Then the car crashed.

Two cars had the road blocked. One of the thugs had a shotgun as he came from the blocked car. He cocked the shotgun and blasted. Brian ran the guy over and he rolled off the hood. Brian parked the car between the road block and the van. Brian got out of the car firing his MP5. He hit one of the Vagos. He fell against the ground. He was hit by a round from a 9mm from behind.

Jose and his homies got out of the car. One of them was shot from behind. The gang member who Brian had hit with the shotgun had fired. The other Azteca fired the Mac-10 in his hand at point blank. The burst of rounds went into the gangsters chest. "That's my homeboy you fuckin faggot!"

The gang member fell dead. Jose was hit by a burst of rounds from an Uzi. He fell as more windows were shattered. Brian let off some rounds from his MP5. The last fifteen hit another thug. Brian reloaded. "Come on, man! Just drive past the cars, man! Smash outta here!" He yelled. They began to drive past the cars hitting them but sending them away from the middle of the road.

"Hold up vato!" Jose yelled. He and the other Azteca got in the back of the van. They kept the back door open so that they could fire upon any cars following them. Brian spotted a man on a motorcycle. A PCJ-600. He knocked the man off of the bike. He began to ride out after the van. The other Ese had grabbed the shotgun out of the trunk before they had ditched the car.

Suddenly a pack of motorcycles began to chase after them. One of the bikers pulled out a Glock and fired as he rode. "We know you got some snow in there! Give it up!" The Ese fired the shotgun at the man who was already firing. The man with the Glock managed to get off two shots before he was hit. The first shot went wild. The second hit the Ese in the stomach. He grunted and almost fell out but Jose grabbed him so he didn't.

The biker fell and was hit by another biker and the biker on that bike went flying. He hit the ground hard. Jose yelled, "You better fuck off gringo! This has nothing to do with you!"

One of the Angels managed to get to the driver side. Brian fired his pistol since he couldn't grab a fresh mag and pay attention to the road at the same time. Manny leaned out of the the driver side and shot the biker creeping up. "Fucking punks! You're in American now, poncho!" One of the Angels yelled as he fired at Jose. The rounds hit Jose's homie instead. "Shit, Moreno!" He his effort to grab him Moreno fell out into the street and bounced off the road. One of the Angels stopped his bike by Moreno who lay in a heap in the street. He was either wounded really bad and out cold or dead. He fired an extra round into his head.

Then the Angel began to help in the chase. Brian leaned back but also tried to watch out as he fired at the Angels. He caught two of them in the sweep of rounds. More Angels were coming. They opened fire on Brian as he rode down the street. A round struck him in the arm. He swerved the bike trying to regain control of the bike. The bike slid along the street and he rolled off.

Brian hit the ground hard. He got up weakly but fell down again. One of the Angels stopped to finish him off. His MP5 was laying out of his reach. "I know who you are. You killed a lot of my brothers. Remember that bar you shot up? You see dude, I'm an Angel of Death and its time to deliver. They say every person you kill in this life are your bitches in the next. You're about to find out if its true."

He pulled a small .22 revolver and cocked it. "Drop the fucking gun and put your hands on your head! You're under arrest!" The Angel looked at the cop and laughed. "Where's your back up? This doesn't concern you piggie."

The cop was wearing a light blue uniform. "I'm the police asshole! You have three seconds! Three...two..." The Angel counted down from three with him. When he got to one he turned the gun on the cop and fired, hitting him in the gut. He fired three more shots. He fell bleeding. He still fired back at him. The Angel was hit once in the gut. He fell to the ground. Brian grabbed his weapon. He got the bike set back up and began to pursue the van.

He saw that there was a gunfight ensuing. He saw Manny firing at some Angels. Brian fired the MP5 from the bike. He took out the last of the Angels. Another car full of Vagos had also tried to get them and had in fact killed the driver of the van his bloody head resting against the driver window. Manny shoved him out and got in the driver seat. Jose hopped in the passenger seat.

"Brian, there's a lot of heat! The cops are on their way! We need to give them somebody to chase! You should lead them away from here while we get the stuff to the lockup! I'll put in a good word for Sosa, homes!"

Brian sighed. "You fucking better."

Brian fired one of his 9mm's as he rode down the street at a squad car. He saw the windshield go red as he hit the police officer in the passenger seat. Brian sped up the street. He fired at the cops. They began to chase after him. He kept his right hand in control of the handlebars but with his left he fired over his shoulder. He was downtown, right by Commerce. He began to head out toward Verona Beach.

He spotted a road block up ahead. He fired with the pistol in his right hand and hit one of the cops. Brian began to ride out toward Glen Park. He rolled up the hill. Just then a police car cut him off and he hit it hard. He flew off the bike and bounced twice off the pavement. He got to his feet weakly. He could feel blood running down the side of his head. His pager beeped. WE MADE IT TO THE LOCKUP.. It was from a number he did not recognize but he figured it was from Jose.

Brian's two pistols were nearby while his MP5 was a few feet away. The two officers emerged from the car. Brian cursed his shitty luck when he saw that if twas Officer Hernandez and Officer Cobb. "Well I'll be dipped in shit. Brian Johnson! Surprised you're still alive son. I guess those Aztecas didn't kill your sorry ass after all! Well lets see how they like you in prison." Cobb said as he kept his service revolver aimed at Brian.

_Shit! I'm the fucking decoy and now I'm gonna get pinched for it! Aint this a bitch?_ He thought. Hernandez also had his gun on him. "Shooting an officer, Brian? That's low even for ghetto trash like you. That's attempted murder."He began to near him. Brian wanted to grab his guns but he knew he would die if he did.

"If he dies, you're going down for murder one, boy." Cobb spat. They cuffed him and threw him in the car. They took the weapons too. They got in the car. "We don't have to report that we apprehended you, kid. We could let you go right now if you testify as to where you got the gun. Oh yeah, and if you give me the name of who you've been moving drugs for." Cobb offered. I thought Grove boys don't touch dope?" Hernandez mocked.

Brian had a lock pick in his pocket. He had used them for plenty of jobs, and smash and grabs around the city. Now he hoped they could free him when it counted. He began to try to pick the locks. "You're supposed to read me my rights, motherfucker!" Brian barked. This got a laugh from both cops. "Rights? That shouldn't even be in your vocabulary, man! Tenpenny is gonna use you as his punching bag. Remember that we can hold you for forty eight hours without charges." Hernandez chuckled.

Cobb corrected him, "Its seventy two hours. Why are you covering for somebody who aint OGF, Johnson? What do you care?"

Brian shot back, "Because real g's don't snitch. Not even on enemies."

Hernandez shrugged. "Suit yourself. You'll be tossing salad on a Ballas block. Whatever floats your boat."

Just then there was a loud, ERRRRRRRRRRRRR! type sound and then a crash. Glass was everywhere. Glass shards hit Brian's already bleeding face. Cobb's head smacked against the steering wheel and Hernandez went out of the window. Cobb was out cold. Brian looked to see that the window was shattered even in the back. He finally got the cuffs off. He climbed out of the broken window after kicking the rest of the glass out. Brian got out. He took his weapons back. He looked to see who it was that had freed him. The car was a Red Infernus. Two drunken frat boys got out of the car.

Normally in Glen Park two white boys in Letterman's jackets would have been fresh meat. Especially to Vagos but instead people watching were just laughing at the scene and shaking their head. Hernandez was still barely conscious. He crawled on the ground. "Officer down...Glen Park..."

Brian looked at him and said, "Safety first, bitch!" He turned to the two drunken frat boys. "Thanks." He headed up the street looking for a parked car to take. The two frat boys observed the wounded cops. "Holy shit, dude...did we just hit a fucking cop car?"

The other one said, "I think so, bro...damn...what do we do...?"

The other one stumbled but caught his balance. "Let's get some more beer!"

The driver grinned. "R...rock on..."

1998

_Alex_

Lewis Job: Back To The Lab Again

He knocked on the door of the Hotel room loudly. "Who is it?" Alex pounded again. "Open the fuckin door! Its the guy you paged! Where's tommy! I know that asshole is in there!"

The door was opened and a man with sand colored hair and green eyes stared out at him. "Ali! Glad to see ya! Come on in!" Tommy called. Alex also saw Ken there too along with Maccer and Paul who were doing rails of coke. "I told, you Tommy, I don't work for you anymore. I never will. I came back here to solve family business."

Tommy was smoking a cigar and wearing a gray suit. "Yeah? That right, kid? I thought you just came back to Los Santos to attend your old man's funeral? Owen was a good man. Did you get the flowers I sent?"

Alex scowled. "Look, you could have protected him better. I hated my sister for years because of sending me to Vice but then I realized I was home. I got to be around our culture. Of course rich big shots like you took over so you can't let us have our independence. You have two guys look out for my father?"

Tommy took a drink of scotch. "Hey, those guys never fucked up before but they got whacked before your dad did! Your old man and I did business together. We were partners. He was a friend. They shot him to get to me. Those Haitians have had it out for me since 86'.Now maybe those jerk offs weren't the best bodyguards. This man, is my best bodyguard. Remember?"

He motioned to a man on the couch with a Shotgun resting in his lap. The man was named Peter Cloud. He was a Cajun man who worked or Tommy. He had been a drug runner, driver, bodyguard and hit man for Tommy since 1989. Alex had worked three jobs with him. The first in 1993 when he was just seventeen and had been in Vice for a year. Alex's father had advised against it and the idea of getting involved with any of the gangs in Vice aside from the Tribal Mob. Still he wanted to make money so he did.

Tommy had sent Peter, and Alex along with two goons from Vercetti's gang to bust in on a heroin deal between the Vice City Triads and the Sharks. The Triads had been dealt a serious blow by Vercetti when he had taken over their counterfeit business and the Sharks had too when The Vance gang had all but destroyed them. At the time the Vice City Triads was being assisted by the Triads in Liberty City who were much stronger in their turf.

That day Alex had attacked them at their deal but the Triads and the Sharks had already done the exchange. They managed to kill a few Triads but most had gotten away. Or at least Peter had. When he saw that Alex had been hesitant to kill he said that if he didn't pull that trigger he would kill him. Alex did so to save his own ass. He had only shot people a couple of times before back home in Los Santos when running with the Tribal Syndicate and their enforcers, the Rez Dog's. However in the times he had done it, he had been too far to see if he had killed the people. He just knew he had hit them. This however, was up close and personal. He saw the Shark's brains splatter when he pulled the trigger.

Then he had shot another Shark on top of the first one. They had taken the van full of heroin and gotten it out of there. The Sharks put up a fight and killed the two goons but ultimately died due to the ruthless nature of Peter. The next job had been a year later. He had robbed a jewelry store with Peter and two homies from the Tribe. Then they stole a boat from the Haitians. By 95' the Vice City police, though many were in Tommy's pocket, were still trying to take him down.

Peter ended up getting arrested for drug charges. That was the last time he had seen him but now here he was live in the flesh. A French Cajun backwood psycho path from the swamps in Louisiana. "Hey Ali, cat. How ya doing, man? Its been too long!" The man said. _Not long enough..._He thought. He had never gotten over what an asshole the guy had been in the first job.

"Anyway, do you know who killed my father? You said you did." Alex demanded.

Tommy nodded. "James Pierce. That Haitian bastard is Antie Poulet's nephew. He's a small time hit-man. and coke dealer. He thinks he's a hot shot but he's just a punk kid. They caught him, if it makes you feel any better. Soon as he murdered a man out here in cold blood, that snake made it back to Vice City like nothing happened. The cops got him. They brought him here for his trial. Right now he's in Penguin Bay awaiting trial. He'll be at city hall today. You want to try and kill him?"

Alex looked at Vercetti. "I don't know...I think that maybe...we should wait it out. How do I know he did it? I mean just cause the Vice City police caught him? They pick people up all the times for shit they didn't do! So...I don't know...I need some time."

Tommy sighed. "Look, kid, f you want, you should go talk to your sister. I doubt you will but I will tell ya she was the last person to see him alive. I mean granted your cousin did too and so did the guy your old man visited in prison..."

Alex stepped forward. "Fire Ant. His name is Fire Ant."

Tommy nodded as he motioned for one of his bodyguards to fix him another drink. "Yeah. Except he saw Larry and your friend when he visited but according to your sister, she was across the street when it happened. Said a purple Voodoo shot the car up. Didn't get a good look at him."

Alex scoffed. "Where do you get all this? Just cause of those cops you own in Vice?"

Tommy smirked. "Look, kid, they got contacts in the Los Santos police. They said the slugs they pulled out of your father was from a .45 caliber. That same gun that was used to kill him was found a week later in the home of James. The dumb bastard didn't even reload it so the same amount of rounds missing was the amount found at the scene. Oh I should tell you, your sister is a part of the trial too. She'll be giving her testimony on what went down that day. She didn't tell you?"

This raised Alex's anger. "No she didn't. She tends to let details like that slip. That's how my sister is. Jesus...I know we weren't close but you would think she could have told me that! Or even my cousin." Alex sat down. "So what did you call me here about?"

Tommy leaned toward him. "Word on the street is, the Haitians are pissed. They deny that their boy is behind it but hey, even a guy like me gotta admit when people like us say that we're innocent its crap. Still those Haitians have her labeled as a rat and a liar. You need to get your ass out there or the Haitians are gonna kill her."

Alex didn't understand Tommy's angle. "What do you care? That's all you called me here for? To tell me what my sister has been up to?"

Tommy replied, "I can't look out for an old friend? I want these cocksuckers in the ground as much as you. Whatever the judge hands down will probably be bullshit. When that happens, you do what you gotta do. In the meantime you should watch out for your sister. I'll be in touch. Her court date is for tommorow at 9:00 AM."

Alex headed outside. He got in the Banshee and began to drive out to Looney's place in Jefferson. He had almost forgot that he was supposed to hang out. He changed the station from Kjah West to Playback FM. The song Uptown Anthem by Naughty By Nature played. As Alex drove by he could have sworn he saw Santiago in a fistfight with somebody. When he looked again he saw another Vago helping him out. It looked like it was a drug dealer they were working over.

That was one thing Alex had always known growing up in Los Santos. When the Grove Street Families beat up on a drug dealer it was because they hated drugs. When a Baller or a Vago beat one up, it was because they weren't getting their cut for selling on their corner. Alex drove and finally got to Jefferson, diving past the Jefferson Towers. He spotted Looney leaning against a fence.

Alex pulled up. Looney got in. "Damn, man, nice ride! You're fucking late g. Its colder than hell waiting up on you. Anyway what's been up, how you been? We aint been able to kick it since you been back."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, its been a while. I'm good, though. A lot has changed here. Shift in turf, people, all that. I never thought I'd see the day when Saheed would stop banging. I mean he was a bona fide bad ass when I last saw him. He was right there, with a cocktail to toss through the windows of any shops in Vinewood. He just turned around."

Looney scoffed. "Yeah, that's the truth. I don't know what his deal was, either, man. He got busted in 93' for having a weapon without a permit. I guess he must have converted to Islam in prison. Since he got out he hasn't stopped preaching. I know his pops is proud of him. Shit though, all he's been doing since he got out is trying to get everybody else to follow."

Alex shrugged. "Hey that may not be the worst thing in the world. Maybe we all need to change. That's cool if he's out there trying to prevent youth from joining gangs. Its not anything to glorify. Its a life we have for lack of a better idea, but it aint all its cracked up to be. I wish somebody had stepped in for us like that. Anyway he aint a cop is he?"

Looney looked out the window. "No nothing like that. He's on a black power tip. Trying to get the people back on the right track. Liberate our minds or some shit like that. Snowman is hearing him on it too. The only difference is he didn't convert to Islam."

"I don't know, bro, I can't argue with the idea of liberating our minds." Alex told him.

They arrived at the bar in Ganton. "A bar, homie? I usually just do house parties and block parties but fuck it let's get our drink on, man!" Looney remarked.

Later after they were both tipsy after a lot of E Cola and Rum, they were playing darts to occupy their minds until they could get sober. "I got sixteen left to go, bitch!" Alex bragged. "I'm gonna fuckin win!" He threw the dart but instead he doubled it. "Haha nice try motherfucker you can't fade this yet!" Looney cackled.

Alex threw his last dart and doubled on a twenty and it was Looney's turn again. "I think the booze has fucked with my vision."

Finally the game ended with Looney winning. Alex was still fucked up but he figured he was good to drive. Alex got in the Banshee and so did Looney. There was a trio of Ballas buying soda from the Sprunk machine. Across the street two Grove Street thugs were playing a game of one on one. Both gangs now lived in Ganton but Grove Street had always thought of Ganton as "Theirs" Yet the population of Ballas had shifted depending on gang wars back in 92'.

At least now for the most part they were on good terms. _Let's hope it lasts..._Alex thought. He witched the Radio Station to Radio LS. "Check it out baby Julio G in the house hot new track by the South Central Hoo Ridas called Brain Cells written by Mr. Droolious Skeezer himself."

I'm** doing a line of coke choke myself with a fuckin rope you think its a joke how much crack I smoke? I lost my virginity to my auntie I pretended she was Ashanti! can't nobody stop me shit the bitch just died right in front of my eyes an allergic reaction to spermacide now her coochie's too dry 4 my dick to slide Running from the cops no place to hiide called my homie up and he gave me a ride I should get a medal for valor, gave myself an hour needed 24 like Jack Bauer group hug in the shower!**

**I know this rap is twisted full of sick shit keep talking its making my dick itch got an STD in a SUV just got HIV then snuck in a bar with a fake ID. I'm trippin its like I'm having a dream, why is the cat yelling at me?**

He began to drive to a place called Jay's BBQ. "Sorry, man but I need some food to balance out the buzz."

Looney replied, "Aight nigga. Good choice."

They ordered ribs, barbecue chicken, biscuits mashed potatoes, gravy, corn on the cob, and burgers. Alex ordered a Sprunk and Looney got a Hepsi. After they had eaten a good full meal. They finally began to drive home. "Hey that was good, man, thanks for the grub."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Did you know our people invented the barbecue too? One more detail history books won't tell you."

Alex began to drive him back to Jefferson. He arrived at Looney's place. "That was fun kicking it, cuz. I'll catch you later."

Alex drove off. His cell phone rang. It was a call from Fire Ant. "How's it going Unk?"

"Shitty. Some brothers and sisters from AIM were holding an anti drug meeting and it was specifically against crystal meth. Needless to say, one of the other elders was killed for it. I think it was done by the same type of people you found at the Bandits ball stadium." He admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. Fire Ant was silent. He must have been silent. "You can help by picking up Wolf Remember him? You two used to hang out all the time."

Alex did. He was a member of the Rez Dog's. They were a Native street gang that had originated on the Pine Ridge Reservation but had joined up with the Tribal Mob and was a major enforcer for older veteran gang members who needed things to get done without personally being there with a hands on effect.

"Yeah, sure. Where is he staying these days?" Alex asked.

Fire Ant cleared his throat. "He's living downtown. Just off of the Bacon Strip."

The Bacon Strip was a part of Los Santos with extreme poverty. It was a place with a lot of crime, and it was known to be the homeless capitol of America. It was debatable as to why it was called that. Some would say it was because of the constant police patrols rolling through the area, abusing innocent homeless folks. Alex began to drive downtown. It was about 2:00 AM at night. Fire Ant paged the room number to him. "Room sevev. Got it..." He said aloud.

He went into the apartment building and went through the halls. He could hear loud Hip Hop music. It sounded like Lauryn Hill. He could smell weed. The door was slightly open. He knocked. The door opened further. Still, nobody came to the door. He yelled, "Hello? Anybody here? Fire Ant sent me!"

Still nothing. Alex pushed the door open. He did not go in with his gun out but he did go in with his hand on it. He went inside. He walked into the apartment passing the kitchen. Just then he heard a shotgun being racked behind him. "Don't move a muscle. Who the fuck are you?" Alex recognized his voice. "Lewis? Its me, Alex. Remember me?" Lewis lowered the shotgun.

"Alex? Shit...when did you get back in L.S.? I thought you were in Vice City now?" Lewis asked. "I've been back for a bit. My dad. Came back for the funeral but I was thinking of staying. Shit is fucked up around here. Aztecas took over, and the family is small time." Alex replied.

Lewis was a big stocky man. He had a mean looking face, a natural scowl. He wore a black T shirt that was too big, even for him, and a black Horse Face jacket. He had a tattoo on his left arm of a bear claw.

"Hey, Lewis who are you talking to out here?" Wolf came out holding a beer. "Oh, shit, Alex? How the hell are you, brother? I aint seen you in a long time! What's going down, homie?" Alex and Wolf slapped dap. "I'm real sorry about your pops, man. For real."

Wolf was the leader of the Rez Dog's in Los Santos. They had started out on the Pine Ridge reservation but Wolf had brought the gang influence farther west when he moved to Los Santos in 1990. The gang members in general used Hip Hop slang just as Black and Latino gangs did and dressed the same too but with some stuff that was Unique to the reservations.

"Yeah I appreciate it. Well I came by to see if you two would be down to put in some work. Fire Ant told me you would be good for the job." Alex said. "Well I'm about to go see my girl in a minute so I can't tonight. How about tommorow morning?" Wolf asked. Alex shook his head. "I can't, I have to go to court tommorow."

Wolf sighed and took a swig of beer. "Well that's a pain in the ass. I'm not available when you ask for my help but when I can help, you're gonna be busy?"

Lewis had been stone faced the entire time but smiled at that. "Back a couple weeks and you already got to go to court?"

Alex shook his head with a smirk. "No, nothing like that. Angela is going in as a witness. The case against the guy who shot my father is tommorow. The Haitian from Vice City. You probably saw it on the news. Since Tommy has some cops in his pocket he had them catch him when he got back to Vice."

Wolf didn't seem sure about it. "You think he did it? I don't know if that's true. I mean he says he never even came to Los Santos in his life. You believe Tommy? The guy is a fucking crook. I mean there are some people who do what we do to survive and then there are people who do it to make a quick buck. Tommy is the ladder. He's hustling you Ali. That's what he does."

Lewis shrugged. "You don't know that. I mean its not like you check in with the police each time you move to a new city."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I don't know what to believe. I'll have to ask Angie tommorow. She's been hiding a lot of details from me."

"Look, Alex, how do you know Tommy aint lying? He could be covering for someone else. Or himself even! That guy has always been ruthless. I mean he's been on trial for murder a lot! At the end of 86' they tried to get him on 17 charges of murder and one of them was a pizza boy. Who does that?" Wolf voiced his skepticism.

Alex sighed. "Killing is killing brother. Besides I doubt he was the guy who did it. Tommy hasn't done a damn thing himself for years. Complained about being bossed around by Sonny Forelli but then he goes ahead and becomes just as lazy and bossy."

Lewis turned to Alex. "I can go with you to help you do what you need."

Wolf agreed to that. "Sounds like a plan. Alex, I'm sorry dawg, I just gotta roll over to my girls crib for a bit. I'll roll with you next time all right? You got my word as a man. I'm glad you're home and its good to have you back on the team, Ali."

Alex and Lewis went downstairs. "Fucking Sioux prick! He's going to get some pussy over his own homie. What a bitch." Lewis said as they walked downstairs.

Alex raised his hands, "Whoa, man its okay I understand. What about Sioux's? What do you have against them?"

Lewis shrugged. "I don't know, man. I mean, he's my boy and all but he's a Lakota Sioux and I'm a Crow. Remember, our people were fighting in the past. Maybe that's why me and him butt heads at times."

Alex scoffed. "I don't think that's cool, bro. Remember, our people didn't fight before Europeans came here. At least I know we didn't kill each other. We may have had fist fights but we didn't kill. All those hostilities between tribes were increased when the Europeans got here. That thing about us killing each other before hand is a fucking lie. That's their story of our people."

Lewis grinned. "All right, dude, calm down Frederick Douglass! I'm just saying."

Alex was not having that. "I'm just saying! We need to unite all of our tribes! That's what old school gangsters like Fire Ant and my dad wanted. Its just that the FIB and their counter intelligence in the 60's and 70's made civil rights militants into gangsters. Some of the strongest minds in the civil rights movement fell to drugs and prison."

Alex got a page from Fire Ant. THAT MAN YOU BEAT UP AT THE POW WOW IS MORE THAN LIKELY INVOLVED IN THE MURDER OF WILMA CLOUD, THE SISTER FROM THE AMERICAN INDIAN MOVEMENT. HE'LL BE MEETING HIS SUPPLIERS IN THE MUHULLAND INTERSECTION. AROUND BACK OF THE BETTING SHOP. Alex filled Lewis in on what they would be doing.

As they got outside, Alex noticed his car was gone. "What the hell? Where did my car go? Son of a bitch..."

Lewis whistled. "Bums and junkies. That's probably who got it. We'll just have to take my car. That pistol you're packing is too light. I can't drive, you'll have to do it. I got a DUI. Stop by the Ammu Nation downtown. That guy owes me a favor. He'll front us some guns and I'll take care of it."

They got into Lewis's purple Merit. The radio was on K Dust. The song She's Gone By Hall & Oates played. "Excuse me real, quick, dawg. I gotta make two calls."

He dialed on his cell phone. "Hey, Will. Yeah its me. I need a favor. We're gonna drop by and pick up some hardware...no...look man, be cool. You owe me, remember? Remember when I took care of that thing for you? That's right...remember when your wife was screwing that bartender? Now I'm offering to pay your ass next week but I should make you do it for free but I'm a nice guy..."

Alex raised his eyebrows. _He killed a guy's cheating wife and the guy she was with? I didn't hear that..._He thought. "Okay, glad we understand each other. Just have the goods waiting out back for us when we get there."

He made the second call telling some people to meet him at the gun store downtown. This call was quicker. "All right, bro. Got some homies coming to back us up." They quickly got to the gun store. "Wait here, Al. I'll be right back with the guns."

He ran into the alleyway and came back with a big duffel bag. He set it in in the trunk. Then the two homies arrived. One wore a white T shirt and baggy jeans and had his hair tied back in a ponytail and carried a pistol. The other wore a Liberty City Swingers hat and a Rockstar hooded sweater. They were also members of the Rez Dogs. The one with the hat had a Mac-10. The other guy had a Glock.

They began to drive to the spot. Alex sang along to the song. "She's gone she's gone oh I'd oh I'd better learn how to face it she's gone oh I'd oh Id pay the devil to replace her."

They got to the spot. They parked out front. They stayed across the street. Then a white Bobcat pulled up. The meth dealer Alex had beat up from before got out. He had a big bandage on his head. Alex watched him walk to the back of the shop in the back alley. He pulled over to that side of the street. Alex and the others got the bag out of the car. Lewis took a Tec 9 for himself as well as a Browning Auto 5 Shotgun.

Alex took a Ruger MP9 Machine Gun and dual pistols. "Look, man, I been taking a lot of heat for you guys. I need you to get my back from now on."

The gang members were wearing Navy Blue. They were Asian gangsters, though dressed like, any street gang. They were the Khmer Players. Their gang was comprised mostly of Cambodian, and Laotians. "We said we'd handle it. We got enough shit to deal with. You know we're beefing with those punk bitch Rascals. Now get the fuck outta here." They told him. The man took off.

"All right, lets hit these squares." Lewis said and readied his weapon. He came out from the side of the corner and fired. The rounds sprayed at the Players. There were at least two cars in the alley. He killed one of them instantly with the burst of rounds. He wounded another as the powerful rounds punched through the back window of an Admiral that belonged to them.

Glass showered down and they fired back. A round grazed Lewis as he took cover. He fired from behind a dumpster blindly hitting another Player. "You're fucking with the wrong people!" One of them yelled that had ducked behind their car. One of them stood up firing a 31 and one round caught Alex in the arm. Alex rolled to the side to try and get out of range of the rest of the bullets. Alex came back, taking cover behind a car near the tire so they couldn't shoot him from under the car. One of the Rez Dogs, the one with the Mac-10, unloaded on the Khmer Player who had been wounded by Lewis. He also caught another one in the back that was trying to take cover.

The Rez Dog was hit three times from behind by two gang members coming from behind, them, flanking them. Alex fired his SMG. The rounds caught two of them in his sights. They rattled like a kids toy as the rounds shredded them. The Rez Dog got to his feet. He was bleeding pretty badly but he still toughed it out. Alex counted about six more gang members.

As Lewis fired from cover he was hit in the side by another round. The Rez Dog with the Glock fired several shots at the gang member who did it. The man fell, his dark blue sweater stained by the dark blood. _Now five..._Alex thought as the rounds flew from his weapon. The other car, a Navy blue Intruder was smoking from being used as cover and taking damage from stray rounds.

Boom! The wounded Rez Dog was hit dead on in the chest from a blast from a shotgun. The homie hit the side of the car and slid down but not before a stray round shot his hat off of his head. The other Rez Dog stood up and fired, at the man with the shotgun was was hit himself by a man with a Beretta. "You're fucking dead, fool! I know who you are! Rez Dogs aint shit!"

Alex sprayed from cover hitting two of them. He saw one of them fall against the brick wall and the other one fell behind the ruined car. The man with the shotgun fired and blaste out the window nearly hitting Alex. He was not hit by the shotgun itself. He tried to roll away as he fired again. The debris flying off the car from it caught Alex. Blood ran down the side of his head.

His arm was bleeding too. Alex aimed his weapon up at him and it was dry. Alex grabbed his two Glocks and fired at close range. The two holes went on either side of his chest. The gang member fell. The Rez Dog and Lewis fired at the last two. They killed one of them and wounded another. Alex spotted the gang member he had hit that fell behind the car. He was rolling in agony. He was not dead but he was not any threat.

Alex shot the wounded person Lewis and the homie had hit. He fired a shot from each pistol. Alex raided several dead bodies for cash. Only a few of them had money. They heard a siren nearby. "Shit! Its the cops! Follow me, Alex." He reloaded his Tec.

Lewis ran down the alley and across the street. Alex followed him and the homie followed Alex. A cop car stopped at the edge of the next back of a building. Two cops got out of the squad car. "LSPD! Give it up, asshole!" The gang member, though he was wounded yelled, "You two go! I'll handle these fuckers."

They found a fire escape. Alex jumped up and got onto it first, then Lewis. It led to the roof. As he climbed Alex could hear several gunshots. The gang member was exchanging fire with the two police officers. He had hit one of them and knocked him down but had also been hit by two rounds from the other one.

The thug fell to the ground, his whole front covered in blood. "Stay down!" Yelled the cop on his feet." As the gangster hit the ground he weakly yelled, "Fuck you..." As he kept firing from the ground. The cop hit him again and he hit the cop in the leg. Still, he died.

They got to the roof. Alex had reloaded his MP9 and fired down at another cop who had arrived and tried to climb the ladder. Alex hit him in the head. "Fuck off!" He yelled. They moved across the rooftop. Alex scoped out the streets to see if he could find the meth dealer who had run away. No sign of him. Lewis still fired at some cops who were firing at him from the street.

round struck him in the leg. He nearly fell of the roof. Alex caught him before he did. He emptied his Tec 9 at the cops on the ground. He hit three of them. They tried to head for the door that led to the rooftop but two cops came up the stairs. Alex hit one of them but saw the cop did not bleed so he must have had a vest on. One more rushed up the stairs. Alex was hit in the side with a billy club. The cop managed to get him on the ground and hit him again.

Just then, that officer flew down the stairs as Lewis fired his shotgun. The man fell, his chest bleeding and the tissue in his throat exposed as his neck had been blown open. He fired again at point blank and killed the other cop. Alex got to the edge of the roof but stayed out of sight of the people on the street. He spotted at least five more cop cars coming. "Shit...okay...um...what are we gonna do?"

Alex spotted the cop with the vest on reaching for his gun but Lewis gave him a hard kick to the face knocking him out.. "I have an idea." He said.

Three minutes later, Alex had Lewis in cuffs who kept yelling, "You fucking pig piece of shit! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You can't keep me n jail!" Alex was wearing a police uniform. Upstairs, lay a cop who was now dressed in the clothes Alex had been wearing. That cop had a bullet in his head. "I got him, boys! The other perp is upstairs dead. He had a Machine gun but I got this asshole!" Alex slammed him against the hood of teh cop car in the alley, the one that the original two cops had come in.

"Nice work...officer...Lopez. Say is that Mexican?" One of the cops asked. Alex could see they were trying to size him up. They must have thought he looked Mexican. It was better though, that way they didn't know what he really was. If they knew he was Native at the scene of a shootout initiated by the Rez Dogs, he was toast. "Honduran. There's a difference." He told them.

Alex had been sure to wipe his prints from the SMG before leaving it with the dead cop. "You're a fucking fag! That's the difference!" Lewis hollered. Alex punched him and threw him in the backseat. "Stop resisting arrest, you cop killing piece of shit! You're going to prison! See you guys back at the precinct." Alex said. Then he got up front. He began to drive away and waved at the police.

As he drove away from the crime scene, Lewis grinned. "Well done. You're the first person I know who didn't fuck up a good plan when I had one."

Alex drove to Vinewood to put some distance between them and the real law enforcement. Alex asked, "Where do you live, now?"

Lewis replied, "Just north of Vinewood. Temple. That was a blast. Its good to have you back."

Alex nodded as he pulled up to where Lewis pointed him to by giving directions. "Good to be back. You stay out of trouble citizen." He uncuffed him. and said, "I'll go find somewhere to dump this thing."

He began to drive toward the Vinewood Hills. He busted a U turn at the top and got out while traffic was clear. He pushed it and it began to roll it down the hill. It flipped over five times before crashing in the first O letter in Vinewood. Alex spotted a woman in a Super GT. He ran up to her and pulled her out of the car. "Police, ma'am. I'm in pursuit of a suspect and I'm commandeering your vehicle." He got in and drove off.

He changed the radio station from SF UR , what she had it on. He changed it to Radio Los Santos. The song DPG Killa by BG Knocc Out and Gangsta Dresta was playing. Alex checked the time. It was about 7:00 AM. He dropped by the new Perseus in Market. He had to buy a suit. He bought a Perseus Mustard Sports Coat with onyx pants and Suede bucks.

Now it was 7:30 AM. He still had time to kill. He called Robin on her Cell. "Hey Robin, Its Alex, you wanna hang out?"

Robin's voice seemed thrilled. "Can't stay away , huh? Okay, Alex. Pick me up at my place."

He began to drive to Foreman Park. Alex called Larry as he drove. "Hey cuz. How are you?" He asked. Larry said, "I'm cooling man. I'm just finishing up on some paperwork at the shop. What have you been up to?"

Alex told him, "Well, I just got back in touch with the old homies from back in the day. We went and got into it with some Khmer Players for murdering Wilma Cloud. You wouldn't believe how we got away. Put it this way. Impersonating an officer. That's what I did. I took a uniform from a cop and took a new car off a Yuppie. Told her I was chasing a suspect."

Larry laughed at that. "Now that's some funny shit, I gotta remember to try that myself. Anyway are you going to court today? Its day two of the trial for Uncle Owen's killer."

Alex told him, "Yeah. I gotta say I'm not too thrilled about that. I need to get the vibe of this guy. I'm pretty good at reading people so I can find out if I think he did it or not. Its the right thing to do before trying something stupid."

Larry seemed glad to hear that. "You're finally calming down, man. I'm proud of you. I want to get these motherfuckers as much as you do but the cops always do like to arrest the wrong man just to clear the paper work. Anyway I'll see you there Ali cat." Alex arrived at Robin's place. He honked the horn. She came out. This time she was wearing a soft looking gold midriff top. and a tan skirt.

"Hi Alex!" She said as she got in. "This isn't the same car from before...wow you look really handsome in those new clothes." She beamed. Alex allowed himself a smile. "You look good too."

He decided to drive to a place called the Giggles comedy club out in Little Tokyo. He began to drive there, not as crazy as he usually would but like a law abiding citizen. He was not sure just how much about Larry's lifestyle and their family in general, she knew about. "So..how are you?" She asked. Alex answered, "I'm cool. How about you?"

She smiled, "Great thank you! So tell me about, yourself mystery man. I want to know more about you. What made you leave Los Santos for so long? I mean I know you and Angela are on bad terms because of it but why did she talk your dad into taking you out of town?"

Alex thought his answer over carefully. "Well this was during the riots. Everybody was pissed that Officer Tenpenny got off with no time when he was a crooked cop. Larry, and some other people were rioting all over Vinewood. Looting stores, tipping over patrol cars, even fighting with some police. I was fifteen at the time. It wasn't just that Angela thought I'd get in trouble. She also told Dad I was hustling. She dimed her own brother out. My Dad was against me hustling so he took us to Vice but Angie got to stay behind because she was in college."

Robin listened and said, "Wow, I didn't know she did that. I can kind of see her view point but I definitely see where you are coming from. She didn't add that detail as to why you two were fighting. There must be some trust issues between you two."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I mean she's still my sis at the end of the day but still. Its gonna be along road before we can be cool again."

Robin offered a warm smile. "If you want I can help you with that."

Alex smirked. "You're joking with me right? How?"

She said, "I don't know maybe I could be the middle ground between you two. The peace keeper. My parents said I was always good at that. When they got divorced I was the negotiator between the two. They used to fight a lot but now they happily remarried again. I'm glad those two resolved their differences. Life is too short to bear grudges."

_Much shorter if you are in my family. _He thought but he said, "Wow. That's impressive. We should get you to broker a peace treaty between Israel and Palestine." He teased.

She laughed at that. "Well I just believe in forgiving. Of course forgetting isn't smart but you have to forgive."

Alex wasn't sure about that. "I don't know. Not everybody lives by that code. I wish they did. Are you religious?" He asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

She shook her head. "No problem that's why we're here . To get to know each other better. I wouldn't say I'm religious. More spiritual. I believe in God though I just don't like how dogmatic organized religion is. The Paiute believed in a higher power but we weren't a religion. That's a Western invention. I mean I read the bible but I can't follow every rule. I mean, no premarital sex, no drinking, no working on Sundays. Some sins seem worse than others."

Alex laughed. "We are in the West!"

She chuckled at him. "No, I mean Euro Centric west, not geographical! You're silly. Anyway do you believe in God?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know. I grew up in a church and all and my Dad had plenty of belief in God. I like to think there's a better place than this when we pass on but I'm just not sure if I would end up going there, you know?"

She had a look of warmth in her eyes. "Its never too late. You just gotta be willing to forgive and also ask for forgiveness. Nobody is perfect but we all have to do the best we can."

Alex's curiosity had been tweaked when she said she was opposed to the rule against pre marital sex. _No, damn it! She's a person. You can't just see her as a sexual being. You have to get to know her first. This girl could be the right one and if you fuck this up I'll kill you! _He thought.

They arrived at the Giggles Comedy Club. He bought them a booth and they went and seated themselves. "I like this guy! He's funny cause he's out spoken and tells it like it is." She said.

"Coming to the Giggles comedy club, give it up for comedy legend Dennis Leary!" The announcer said.

The crowd clapped and he came out. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you...and fuck you!" He said.

He began mock river dancing. "I'm the lord of the dance. No, remember that idiot Micheal Flatley? Claims to be the lord of the dance. The last person to call himself the lord of anything got crucified okay, Micheal and we have hammer and nails!"

This got laughs out of people. "If you've ever seen his show get out!"

This got a laugh out of them. "So, tell me something Los Santos. You're a big enough city. Y Any of you walk into a Rusty Brown Ring donuts recently? Its crazy. Is it impossible to get a cup of coffee-flavored coffee? You can get every other flavor except coffee-flavored coffee! They got mochachino, cappuchino, frappachino, Al Pacino, what the fuck? the ! You dunk donuts in the fucking coffee!"

"You go in there now the good days are gone! There's fuckin people in berets, there's people writing poetry on computers. Now they got sodas, finger sandwiches, soup flying around. When I was a kid there was just donuts and coffee! You took the donut and you dunked it in the coffee! Hence the fuckin title of the fuckin place! Now they got the donuts in glass cases like relics of the past. 'here's what we used to serve! Used to sell them by the dozen back in the 70's."

Everybody laughed. This got a smirk out of Alex. Robin giggled. "And you can't smoke in any of this coffee places. Can't smoke at Star Fuxx , can't smoke in Rusty's. .. I'm pretty sure coffee was invented by people who were smoking anyways. And they just wanted to invent something so they can stay up late and SMOKE FUCKIN' MORE! That's my theory. Just ask me or Columbo, he'll back me up on this one.."

"I went into a 24/7 the other day and bought a coffee. Behind the counter, another eighteen-year-old kid. Both ears-pierced. Both nostrils-pierced. Both eyebrows fucking pierced! And his tongue is hanging out, you know why his tongue is hanging... cuz he has a six-inch steel stud imbedded in the middle of it! That's just one more thing for your dad to grab a hold of when he's pissed off at you. "

Alex laughed at that one.

Dennis continued. "The guy goes 'what's up man?' Starts waving gang signs at me. This is a white kid! He's not a fuckin roadie for Wu Tang. So I paid for my coffee thinking what a fuckin retard this kid is. I got to the car and I take a sip of my coffee and it tastes like fuckin maple syrup! So I go back in the store. 'Yo yo, player come here. What the fuck is with this coffee? Somebody spilled maple syrup in it!"

Dennis paused to take a drink of water. "This fucking kid goes, 'yo man that's the new flavor. Its maple nut crunch'. What the fuck? You thnk Juan Valdez was ever picking coffee beans and going, you know what would go with with this, some syrup! In fact I'd bet my left maple nut he didn't! Why don't we throw an egg in there too? Egg a Chino!"

Robin laughed hard at that one. "My ma used to say wake up and smell the coffee, Dennis. Well I smelled it ma it smells like fuckin waffles! Wake the fuck up and smell the maple nut crunch!"

He also talked about beer. "You go in bars, same thing. You go to an Irish neighborhood in Liberty City and say, 'give us two Pisswassers. They go 'we can't do that' I go 'why not? Its a bar!' They say to me, 'Well we're not a bar we're a micro brewery.'"

He laughed. "Oh... well asshole go micro brew me some fuckin Piss Wasser! This is America and I am thirsty!"

Finally he got off that subject. He talked about parenting. "I never needed to spank my kids. I find that waving my gun at them does the trick."

He began to talk about other stuff. Such as obesity in America. "We have some fat fucking people in this country, don't we? The day I wake up in the morning and can't see my dick, I stop eating!"

Finally he finished up. "You've been a great crowd I'm Denis Leary."

They began to walk out to the car. "That was a bit much but still funny." Robin said. They got back in his car and he began to drive her home. He changed the station to CSR radio where the song Creep by TLC played. Alex spotted some Grove gang members playing ball near their house. Some Ballas approached the Well Stacked Pizza Company. He finally got her home. "I had a really nice time Alex. It was a lot of fun."

His eyes fixed on her apartment but Alex nodded. "I'll call you again. Sooner than later. " She seemed to read his mind. "Thank you for a fun time and respecting me." They kissed. Her lips were wet and warn on his. Their mouths melted together. Just like that the kiss broke as fast as it had began. She got out. "I'll see you soon Alex. I like getting to know you."

He began to drive to the court house. It was 8:53 AM. Alex went up the street but stopped when he saw Snowman talking on a pay phone on the street downtown. "No, we take too many risks for your rich ass. Ash Tray died because of your stupid bitch Stubby, and because of getting involved with you. I don't know what direction we'll go in but from now on, you and I are done doing business. We do for ourselves from now on. Fuck you and your money." He slammed the phone down.

"What's up Snow? What was that about?" Snowman shook his head. "Just cutting ties from a bitch. That nigga Timothy is trying to hbring everybody down with him when he goes down. That was the last straw for me when Ash Tray died. I mean we all gotta go sometime but they punched the wrong clock on him, man."

Alex looked down but he nodded. "So the Ballas aren't working with him anymore?"

Snowman exhaled. "I aint trying to boss anybody around. If anybody wants to they can still work with Timothy. I know Looney probably will. He's trying to get that paper. Still I think that working with him will get people to end up like Ash Tray. I don't trust him. That's the problem. Ballas always gotta follow somebody with a lot of money. First Big Smoke and now this fool? We need to do our own thing Anyway, what you up to?"

Alex nodded. "I hear that. I'm about to head up to the court house. My sister is going to be one of the speculators and so is anybody related to her. So we'll get to see the faces of the guy who we think killed our dad." Snowman nodded. "All right well don't let me hold you up from that. Remember too, never believe what you hear and only half of what you see." Snowman said and they slapped dap and exhanged a quick shoulder bump/hug.

After a few minutes Alex got tho the courthouse. They went in with one minute to go. Alex scowled at Angela when he saw her. "When were you gonna tell me you were there when he died? You should be able to look right now and tell me if this or dad's killer or not." He said angrily. Angela sighed "Are you just looking for a fight? I don't have the energy for it."

Larry raised his hands trying to keep the peace between the two. "Hey this is not what Uncle Owen would want. Keep it down."

Alex looked at Angie. "So you didn't see their faces? What race were they? Do you at least know that? If they weren't black then they got the wrong guy."

Angela thought but said, "I saw his arm. I didn't see much. He had dark skin. I don't know what he looked like. I just know it wasn't a white guy's arm I saw."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh well that really narrows it down to half the city!"

"All rise for the honorable Judge Nickolaus Mathers."

The case began. Alex watched as the defense attorney and prosecutor went back and forth in arguments. He also saw the killer suspect get up on the stand. He declared his innocence. "I never came to dis city before in ma life! Tis a bold faced lie! I aint killed nobody!"

The judge declared court adjourned and set the next court date for two days. These kind of trials could be long at times. They began to head outside as it was over. Larry turned to Alex. "You think he did it?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not getting any vibe off of him."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Thanks black elk but you aren't psychic." Just then a series of shots rang out. A Stallion rode by and a black arm squeezed at them. Alex and Larry took cover crouching down and everybody hit the ground like they would in an air raid. "Lying rat! Ya fucked with the wrong ones!" The car sped down the street. "Anybody hit?" One of the deputies asked as he stood up. "Shit, this lady here is!"

Alex looked to see Angie had been hit. _You gotta be shitting me..._

_Carl_

Carl had gotten what he had taken from the ship to Toreno. Now he just needed to drop back by he ranch. He had just been patched up by a doctor he had on his payroll. He drove down the Vinewood walk of fame. Just then he did a double take when he saw who he saw ..._Big Bear...? I thought you were dead...?_

_TBC..._

___That's all for this chapter people! I hope you enjoyed so far! Star Fuxx is based on Starbucks obviously, Foreman Park is based on Hyde Park. For those that don't know the AIM is the American Indian Movement. Like Native equals to Black Panthers. The gang Rez Dog's are based on the Wild Boys a gang on the Sioux reservations, the Khmer Players are based on the Asian Boyz the rival of the Tiny Rascals. Anyway I am curious to hear what ya'll thought of that! So Alex went on a 2nd date and he also hung out with Loony. That would be jjust like the friends activity in GTA IV. _

_When he went to see Denis Leary at the comedy club, that is like the ability to do so in GTA IV. I took the most memorable quotes from Denis Leary's Locked and Loaded tour which was in 1997, a year before this takes place. So what did ya'll think of Alex rolling with his gang? What did you think of CJ's mission to get the hardware to find out who killed his mother? & who CJ's dad is? What do you think about that? _

_What did ya'll think of Brian's storyline? You like these twists? Also, I was thinking that even though Alex will only have one or two girlfriends that are a part of the main storyline, do you think it would be cool if I had Alex get one of CJ's ex's? I mean CJ is trying to settle down with Denise now. Alex will have just as many girlfriends as CJ or Niko can. _

_I mean he is twenty one... As for a GTA version of 9/11, which will be my way of explaining how old LC goes away and the new one is in the story. _

___Please R&R! No flamers!_  



	12. Gangster Killer And A Dope Dealer

_Hey people so here goes chapter twelve! I want to keep this story going as fast as possible and I don't want there to be any or at least much delay in updates so I'll try to keep them coming. I predict this will be one long fucking story. Which those of you who enjoy this, I'm sure you don't mind that right? It cause I have a lot of build up to do before I move the storyline ahead in time. Just a little warning even though the two main timelines will be 1998 and then 2008, I may do a small part of the story in 2002. So that it can pick up off the last of the GTA III era stuff and then move onto IV but still connecting the two. Also I'ma do a bit of CJ's POV in 1987 as well._

_FYI I am giving the names of missions just like in the games so it has that feel when I do. Plus its fun & it takes being creative._

_So the part taking place in 2002 will really be just to finish off the III era content. I guess now that I think about it, since CJ is still alive I don't really care about the other protagonists being dead but I did need a way of explaining the change in Liberty City. Anyway here goes._

1987

_Carl_

_Copping a plea_

Carl walked stood out by the projects where B Dup lived. A man in an orange jersey came up. "Hey dawg, I got that indo for ya." CJ said. Even though they were anti drugs, Grove Street did sell marijuana. Most of the homies would even argue that it wasn't a drug. That it was a plant and if you should set fire to it, there would be side effects. The man nodded. "Yeah let me get a dub."

There was a junkie behind the man. "Yo, man you got some blow? If you holding green you gotta be holding white!" Carl shook his head. "Nah man, Grove doesn't fuck with that mess. Bud only."

Little Devil, Ryder, and Big Smoke came outside. They all smelled like weed. "What's popping CJ? Gimme some love man." Big Smoke said. They slapped dap and bumped shoulders in a man hug. "Not much Smoke. Just out here on the grind. You seen my brother? I aint seen him in a couple days."

Ryder snickered. "Which one? Sweet? Out there riding on Ballas. What else?"

CJ shook his head. "Nah, man, Brian. Seems like he's just home maybe once a week."

Big Smoke laughed. "I don't know, dawg but I do know this...I'm fucked up...B Dup got some killer grass."

The junkie that had just approached CJ was back. He approached Ryder. "You got some blow player? I need a fix."

Ryder scoffed. "Get the hell outta here and take a bath or something fool."

The base head pulled out a bag from Cluckin Bell. "Come on, man! I got a Fowl burger! I aint got no money so just take these..."

Ryder scowled. "Nigga I just ate! I don't want no damn fast food!"

The man wouldn't give in. "Come on, man hook me up! We can work something out! I'll suck your dick!" Ryder stepped closer. "The fuck did you just say?"

"I said I'll suck your dick!" The fiend shrieked. Ryder pulled out his Smith & Wesson and pressed it to the man's chest. He fired. "Suck on that you school yard cluck motherfucker."

The man dropped dead. CJ looked in shock at what he had just done. "Ryder, what are you doing? Are you stupid? You trying to get us all pinched? Don't do that again. Come on, guys we gotta bail before C.R.A.S.H. rolls up on the spot. Carl, and Big Smoke ran and Little Devil followed but first he shook his head at Ryder. "You're stupid." He said.

Ryder picked up the bag from Cluckin Bell off the dead junkie. "Hey hold up! Any of ya'll want a Fowl burger? Its still warm!"

Later that day, CJ and Little Devil were chilling near a spot where a new gym was going to be opened. "Hey Carl you ever think bout getting out of the hood?" He asked.

CJ thought about that. "Yeah I do. Still, I would feel bad if I was out somewhere living large while mama and the family is on food stamps. I mean I did get my SAT's and I passed. I'm going to Liberty City University. Brian passed too. That's why I was looking for him. He can go to San Andreas University."

Little Devil smiled at that and smiling was not something he did much. Many thought he just was that way to look tough but CJ knew better. He didn't have much to smile about.

"That's what's up CJ. Do it. I fucked up. I know mama is ashamed of what me and Andre are. I mean we aint as sheisty as the Ballas but its still shooting and stealing from people. It aint right. My little sister, though. She's the last shot. She's ten but she's smarter than I was at that age. Me and my brother will either be dead or in the pen." He was talking about his older brother Big Devil aka Andre.

CJ sighed. "It doesn't have to be that way. You should go to a community college. If I know, Brian, he'll help you with that. He will. You can still get an education dawg. The police like to keep us ignorant. If we did what we do but we're educated we can actually do something with our lives. We can be the pride of the neighborhood."

Little Devil sighed. "Yeah, I hear that. I'll think about it but...I been putting in work for so long I forgot what else I was good at."

"Yeah, well maybe you should try and figure that out, then." CJ suggested.

"CJ I don't know where Brian is right now but for some reason he's been spotted around town with Varrio Aztecas or some shit. I don't know exactly what he's doing but he's been driving around with Mexicans a lot. I even saw him with a kingpin or some shit."

"What's up ya'll?" Sweet called as he pulled the Greenwood onto the street. "What? You gotta be kidding. We'll talk later on, man. Believe me, I'ma holler at him. Just keep this on the down low. I don't need Sweet flipping out." CJ warned.

Sweet and Big Devil got out of the car. They pounded fists. "What's up Sweet? What's going on? Where you coming from?" CJ asked.

"Just got back from Seville Boulevard. Met a girl there. Got her number." Sweet said with a grin. "Spoken like a true Johnson boy! Who is she? It aint no hood rat is it?" He asked. Sweet shook his head. "Nah. This girl Trish. She's homegirls with the Seville Families." Big Devil laughed and said,

"Yeah Carl your brother is fucking with them Asian girls. He said Kendl can't ever date a Mexican but its all right for him to get with a Filipino girl?" He remarked.

Sweet barked at him, "Hey who asked you? We're beefing with the Ese's. You know that. Besides if they got Kendl pregnant they'd just keep having kids and leave her at home to do the work."

CJ stepped to Sweet. "That aint cool, bruh. I know we don't always listen to mom and go to church but she was right when she said we're all equal."

Sweet scoffed. "I never said we weren't equal I just know how Mexicans feel about black people. We aint the ones that stole the south west from Mexico though. They're mad at the wrong people."

"Hey ya'll ever heard of jungle fever?" Little Devil asked. CJ nodded. "Well this nigga got Saigon headache! haha" Little Devil joked. Sweet flipped him the bird. "All right ya'll listen up. We got some business to handle. The Forelli Family arranged a deal with the Ballas. Recruited them for a job. A diamond Heist downtown. The Mob provides them the places to hit and the shit they need to do the work and the Ballas kick them their cut."

"A diamond heist? Fuck it I'm down! Let's get em Sweet!"

Sweet nodded. "Cool. Me and Big D gotta handle something first. Ya'll head to the spot and we'll head out later. Word on the street, there's a Ballas car that's got a bag full of diamonds. Its only a small portion of it but we need to get it so that we can get a taste of it. Then we find out where the big stash is. Its not a well thought out plan but this is short notice. When I have more time,we'll go from there but for now, I just need you two to get this bag."

Carl and Little Devil began to walk to Little Devil's car. "Hey dawg, you know we can't just jack them for it. We should plan it. We need to try something that the pigs wouldn't think of." Carl remarked. Little Devil stopped. "The pigs! That's it! Here, let's roll to my dad's old house real quick." They began to drive to his house which was off of Grove Street and was a bit closer to the Binco.

They got there pretty down there. CJ shut the door behind them. It was dark and it smelled like dust. "What are we doing down here, D?"

He opened a big storage freezer. "This used to belong to pops when he worked at the butcher. Store meats and shit. When he ran off there wasn't much used to them since we had a fridge. Anyway moms got rid of most of his things but she kept this. Anyway I aint never used this before but I figured I would here." He opened it and revealed the bodies of two cops hanging like meat on hooks. "Ah man, what the hell? Are you crazy or just sick?" CJ demanded.

Devil grinned in the dark. "Yes."

Five minutes later they came out dressed as police officers. He went into his garage and revealed that he had a police car. "Shit Devil, what you into? You're in too deep!"

His homie nodded. "Oh well. Don't worry fool! They aint tracking this car! I had my partna come over and make sure that didn't happen. He's a genius with cars and electronics. Now get in the fucking car...officer."

CJ got in the front seat and began to drive. CJ's pager went off. He checked it and it said THE PLACE THAT GOT JACKED WAS CALLED DE KOCH DIAMONDS. THERE WERE TWO CARS. ONE WAS AN 85' PRIMO, BLACK AND THE OTHER WAS A 59' OCEANIC WHICH WAS RED. THE DIAMONDS WILL BE IN ONE OF THE TWO. YOU'LL THEM OVER AND YOU'LL FIND IT.

Carl began to drive them to downtown. Then Little Devil's beeper went off. He checked it and said, "All right Sweet just paged me too. He just sent the license plates of the cars." He announced. Little Devil began to type in the numbers. "All right so we're gonna try the Oceanic first, blood." He looked as the picture of the man who owned the car showed up.

It said that the man reported it stolen so he was by no means their guy. They were driving through Chinatown in Los Santos was which also a big Chinese ethnic enslave but not as big as the one in San Fierro. "Wait a minute. There goes the Primo."

They hit the lights on the car. Then the siren. The car kept going and in fact sped up. "Oh shit, he's trying to run." Carl gave chase. The car turned a corner and the man in the front passenger seat pointed a pistol out of the window, firing back at the car. Two bullets ricocheted off the hood of the car and another hit the windshield.

"I aint going back to jail! Fuck you!" He shouted. He sped up and crashed into a woman in a minivan. Carl kept his foot on the gas and took a sharp turn to follow the car. Little Devil readied his handgun. "Get me close so I can get a shot!" The Baller car opened fire again, this time shattering the red light on top of the car.

Little Devil fired at the back right tire. With the second shot he got it. The car kept going anyway and tried to turn onto another street getting back to Commerce. Little Devil hit the left front tire. Now the car was driving on two flats. Carl sped up and rammed them from behind. The car hit a power line. Carl got out of the car and so did Little Devil. CJ tried as hard as he could to sound like Tenpenny. "Get out of the car now!"

Carl ran to the driver window. "Pop the fucking trunk and get on the ground face down." Little Devil checked the trunk. "Nothing but a shotgun and a few kilos. No diamonds." He called. The Baller with the gun was on the ground. CJ kept his foot on his back. The Baller that was driving stumbled and fell onto the pavement. "Man you fucked up my car! I aint got the diamonds man..."

CJ yelled, "On the ground now!" The man looked at him. "Wait a minute...you aint cops...I know you...you're a Johnson boy!" He reached and pulled a gun from his jacket. Little Devil shot him in the temple. Carl kicked the other one in the back. "Don't try to get up. You die if you do."

Little Devil walked up to the gang member. "Where is the Primo? Don't fuck with me or I'll blow your head off."

"Its headed to Richman. Its going to bring the diamonds to Giorgio himself."

They drove away and Carl began to speed toward the area. Carl spotted the car. He got on the bullhorn. "You in the black primo! Pull over! Turn off your engine and come out with your hands where I can see them!" He said.

"Damn CJ, you do good at that. You could be a Vinewood actor." Little Devil commented.

Carl grinned. "Thanks g."

The Ballas came out. "We have a warrant to search the car." Little Devil said as he went up to the Ballas in the car. He handed them an envelope. "Now open the trunk."

Carl nearly smiled in amusement at this. Carl got out of the car to back his partner up. "Damn ya'll two are young to be some cops. Since when do pigs wear jherri curls? You rookies?" The jherri curls were a jab at Little Devil, who normally wore a red Saints hat over it but since they were trying to pass for cops they needed to look like them as much as possible which meant no hats.

"I'm a big prince fan. Micheal Jackson too. Now sit on the curb and shut the fuck up. We got a warrant which means you're in deep shit and we have the right to search your car."

Carl took the gun one of the Ballas had tucked in his belt. "You got a permit for this? I can take you in right now. If I find those diamonds on top of this, you're looking at a lot of time in the state pen. So I'd start talking." The man sighed. "They're in the glove box in a small black bag. I aint saying shit else. You wanna know who I'm working for, too bad cause I aint saying shit."

CJ found the bag and looked inside. Sure enough there was a small amount of diamonds. "That's all right. We got everything we need."

CJ and Little Devil cuffed them and said, "You're under arrest but we already got enough problems so were gonna call for back up. Have fun tossing salad in the showers." One of the Ballas cursed and said, "Punk motherfuckers. I hope your hair catches on fire too, bitch!" He said to Little Devil.

The other Baller gang member said, "Hold up. I wanna see that warrant!"

Carl ripped the envelope open and said, "Have a nice day and stay outta trouble." He tossed it to them. They got back in the patrol car and drove off. One of the Ballas said to a random woman in a fancy dress, "Could you please pick that envelope up and read that to me? I don't think this was a legit arrest." She obliged and walked up and grabbed it. She pulled it out and smiled. "Its a take out menu for a Chinese place. I go there all the time. They have awesome Mongolian beef."

She showed the two gang members the menu. The place was called PHUC SUM YUNG HO. By the time his happened, CJ and Little Devil were long gone.

Little Devil was driving this time. They laughed the whole ride back to Grove Street. When they got back, and Carl got out, Little Devil grinned. "Have a nice day officer." He laughed as he drove away. One of the Grove Street gang members hanging out near the fence at Ryder's house was smoking a spliff and he looked at CJ saying, "I don't even want to know."

_A Date With Death_

Later Carl got changed into his old clothes. He went up the street where the Hong Kong Deli was. He went inside. "Welcome how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter said with her thick accented broken English. "Yeah let me get some Mongolian beef, the kung pao chicken, some sweet and sour chicken with sweet and sour sauce." It also came with rice and noodles.

The woman was speeding taking the order down. "Okay, you like anything to drink?"

Carl thought and said, "Yeah, I'll take a Sprunk."

He read the newspaper while he waited. He read about some scandals of Jack Howitzer's Vinewood scandal involving steroid abuse, while meanwhile he had won five awards for Exploder, as best movie of the year for Red Dusk. He found a section about a gang shooting dragging across Los Santos involving the Vagos and Varrio Los Aztecas. The Angels Of Death had also been involved.

Both the bikers and the Mexican street gang, the Vagos, had attacked the Aztecas who were moving a large shipment of cocaine. The police also had a description of a suspect believed to be affiliated with Grove Street and also believed to be tied to the shootings. According to the paper the police tried to apprehend the suspect but he managed to get away due to the hit and run of drunk drivers.

It said that the police encouragd him to turn himself in and that if he gave up the names of the drivers of the car who ran over the officers, he would be granted a plea bargain. for his cooperation. CJ stared at the paper. Carl went to make a phone call at the phone booth near the bathrooms. He called Little Devil. "Hello?"

It was Big Devil. "What's up man? Its CJ. Is your brother in?"

Big Devil sounded like he had been sleeping. "Yo, Eric! Get the fuck in here! Johnson boy on the phone for ya!"

CJ could hear him yell back, "Which one?"

Big Devil yelled back, "Nigga get the fuck out here and see who it is! You know I'm trying to sleep!"

Little Devil took the phone. "What's up?"

CJ said, "Hey man, its Carl. You said you had something you wanted to tell me before remember? What was it?"

Little Devil hesitated but said, "I can't say this fo sho but I think Brian is getting mixed up with the Mexican drug types. I got ears and eyes all over the streets and I keep hearing that there's been some Groves helping the Aztecas oversee some of the drug deals they get in on. I heard your brothers name come up in that. You didn't hear this from me and don't tell Sweet. Sometimes that fool lets his anger take over instead of logic. I gotta go dawg. Later."

CJ thought about it as he hung up. _Brian? Shit B, what are you into? What am I gonna do?_

He went back to eat his food. He tried to think as to why his brother might get caught up in that life. He couldn't figure out why. He knew it was true that Sweet would in fact flip out. He was about halfway done with what he was eating when Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder came in. "What's up bro?" Sweet asked and slapped hands with him. Carl did the same with Smoke and Ryder.

"What's up CJ? Say you wanna take a drive? Need to drop by see Emmet." Smoke said.

Carl nodded. "Yeah," He went up to the waiter and asked for a doggy bag. "What are we heading over there for?"

Big Smoke held up a finger. He began to order off the menu seemingly a lot of food. "Well?" CJ asked his brother.

"We're going over to Emmet's all right. I think Sweet's trying to holler at that little Asian girl he met too. That's why he brought us here. He's trying to get accustomed and shit."

Sweet scowled. "When are you gonna get of my back about that? She's Seville Family so she may be Asian but she's a Grove, man!"

"Yeah but you expect Kendl to find a black man, right? You said you'd kill any Ese that tried to put the moves on her. I'm just saying fool, you're a hypocrite." Ryder told him flatly.

"Let me also get the kung pao chicken, bbq pork, the egg foo yung, two egg rolls one with pork one with veggies, an order of pot stickers, an extra order of fried rice, sweet and sour chicken one with sauce, one without sauce, two large boxes on beef, stripe, and a large soda. Oh wait, what do you guys want?" He asked.

Sweet told him his order and so did Ryder. "Get it to go. We gotta move in a minute."

There was another man in the back who looked at Ryder. He happened to be one of the workers there. "You no smoke here. That is not cigarette." He said pointing at the spliff Ryder was smoking. Ryder snickered. "Chill out. I'm almost done with this shit."

The man shook his head. "That not my problem."

Ryder blew smoke and said, "Yo you wanna know what your real problem is? Your daughter is out there on Vinewood ave looking to score some Ecstasy. That's your problem. You want to stop drugs in America? Start with the yuppies first."

The man and the woman had an argument in Mandarin Chinese and then the man grabbed his coat and began to run out to his car. They paid for the food. They took the bags out to the car. They all got in Big Smoke's car. "You drive Carl. I'm gonna work on these egg rolls."

Ryder laughed. "I think Sweet is gonna dip his egg roll in Trish's sweet and sour sauce."

Sweet flipped him off.

"You know Asian girls are a lot like their food. You can have sex with her but you'll be horny in a half hour." Ryder cracked, not seeming intimidated by Sweet. Big Smoke with a mouth full of food laughed at that. "I love good Chinese food humor! That was clever baby!"

Ryder snorted. "Unless your name is Melvin Harris then you're always hungry."

CJ drove them through Ganton and they went toward Seville Boulevard. They had the radio on Bounce FM. The song Beat it by Micheal Jackson played. "Ryder, fuck you. You just like Kendl. That's what it is. You say all that shit saying about dating a black woman cause you want her! Yeah you make like you're defending her but you don't want her dating no Southside motherfucker either."

Carl yelled to them, "Can it, you two! We're nearly there!"

They arrived in the projects. All around they spotted members of the OGF. Carl got out and so did they. "Hey, Johnson boys! All my Grove niggas. What's going down?" They exchanged dap. There was a gang member named Mug. He was a Seville Boulevard gang member. He was seventeen years old. He wore a green basketball jersey. CJ and his brothers had hung out with him plenty of times.

Sweet and Trish hugged. "What's up girl? You get my page?"

She nodded with a grin. "So what's up? You get put onto the hood or what? They didn't run a train did they? Cause I swear I'll bust some heads."

She laughed at Sweet for saying that. "No it wasn't like that. I just got jumped in like any guy would. I could have fucked my way in but I didn't. I had that choice but only hood rats do that shit."

She showed Sweet her tat on her arm which said, Grove 4 life. She also had one on her back that said Seville Boulevard. Mug handed Sweet a wad of cash. "Good looking out for me, man. Here's that money I owe you."

Big Smoke looked at him. "How'd you get it?"

Mug didn't blink. "I aint saying how. I got it. That's all that matters aint it?"

Mug stood about six feet and he was a lot darker than CJ. He had a flat top and even though he was slender he had muscular arms. Emmet came over to them. "How ya doing boys? Came out to shoot the shit I see?"

One of the Grove Street gang members was showing off a scar from a stab wound. "That shit didn't kill me cause I was made for this! Seville dog! Straight g you feel me?" Just then several gunshots rang out. The man was hit in the back and he fell to the pavement. People screamed and ran as a car load of Ballas pulled up and fired. Two other cars pulled up and armed gang members with Mac-10's got out. Some of the innocent people ran the opposite direction but a couple of them were cut down by automatic fire as some Vagos rolled up.

"Shit! These motherfuckers is trying to box us in!" Mug yelled, withdrawing his Glock and firing back at some Ballas. He hit one of them wounding them and hit another killing him instantly. The Ballas fired their Mac-10's and two Groves fell. Ryder fired his .44 at a Ballerhitting him in the chest. The Baller fell, the rounds still flying everywhere.

CJ was grazed by a couple of them. Carl ducked behind one of the hedges. One of the Ballas had two pistols that he fired like a wild west movie. He hit Sweet twice in the shoulder. Caught you niggas slipping! Front Yard motherfucker!" Sweet fired back and hit that gang member in the knee. Sweet ducked behind a green Oceanic for came back from her car with a shotgun. She pumped and fired. The blast caught the Baller in the chest and sent him flying back.

CJ took the two pistols off of the man and began firing at the Ballas. "You wanna fuck with the Groves, bitch? Its on!" He hit a Baller in a white shirt five times. Two Grove Street homies were shooting it out with three Vagos near the basketball court. One of them shot CJ in the arm. Carl returned fire but dove into cover using the wall of a driveway as cover. He fired blindly back at the man. He hit him in the leg. Carl could see the two homies by the court had managed to kill two of the Vagos but one homie had been dropped while the other one was wounded and taking cover as the last Vago, also wounded fired at him.

One of the Seville gangsters fired his 9mm from behind at the Vago shooting him in the back of the head. More Ballas arrived. Big Smoke fired hitting another one of the Vagos and he hit a Baller who fell dead after three shots. Sweet and Trish were ducked behind the Oceanic firing at the Ballas. "I got something for your ya ass Johnson!" One of them opened fire at him and hit him spraying the Mac-10 all over the car.

Sweet was hit and bleeding. "Damn! Don't we got any better guns! These fools are killing the homies!" Big Smoke shouted and Ryder fired while running out from cover where he was and sliding into cover behind a bush. He hit one of the Ballas who had a Mac-10. The gang member sunk to his knees but wasn't dead all though his blood dripped to the ground. Ryder pressed the hot barrel to his face and pulled the trigger.

He took the automatic off of the body. Emmet popped the trunk of his Broadway and said, "Come on boys! You need better guns than that if you want to live!"

Carl and Big Smoke did so. Smoke took a Tec 9 while CJ took an M-16. "You don't know who you're fucking with!" CJ yelled as he fired killing the last two Ballas. Trish called out to Carl, "He's lost a lot of blood! He needs a hospital now!"

Carl called to Emmet, "Call 911 quick!"

Emmet ran into a house. They could hear some more gunshots around the side of the building. The Seville gangsters were shooting it out with somebody.

. They could hear some more gunshots around the side of the building. The Seville gangsters were shooting it out with somebody. Carl could see Mug firing his pistol rapidly. Just then he felt a hot burning pain in his side. He looked to see a member of the Vagos firing a 9mm at him. CJ rolled to the side and fired his M-16 the rounds hit the Vago in the face.

His face was gone. All that remained was a red ugly fleshy mess. He could see the cartilage that had been the man's nose and bits of broken teeth sticking to the flesh and tissue. Carl turned away before he knew he would throw up. Mug was still firing his pistol but he approached CJ. "Hey man more Ballas are coming from Willowfield!"

One of the Seville gangsters out in the street shouted, "Vagos from the East are coming!" He fired the SMG in his hands at a carload of them peppering the windshield. "The ambulance is on its way! You'll have to hold out for two minutes. You want my advice I say drive him yourself!" Emmet advised.

Emmet approached the wounded Grove Street gangster and began to wrap a T shirt around the wounds and put pressure on them. "Ah, man what are are you doing, old man? That hurts!" Sweet complained weakly. "Gotta stop the bleeding. You got your whole life ahead of you. You aint dying today, boy!"

Sweet grinned weakly. "I aint know you cared."

Emmet had a look in his eyes. "Even when it seems like I aint there I'll always be watching out for you boys. Remember that."

Carl looked at Sweet. "What you wanna do, bro?Its your call."

Sweet groaned weakly. He had been hit in his hip and shoulders. CJ counted at least four bullet wounds. Maybe five. "Man, the police will come too. They'll wanna know where we got the guns from. Just drive me there. Better yet, Trish you better drive."

Ryder, despite firing, laughed when he heard that. "Damn, nigga even Asians drive better than you CJ! That's saying a lot! You crash too many cars. All they do is turn in the wrong lanes and forget their turn signals."

Trish gritted her teeth as Sweet and CJ helped Sweet into the car. "I'm Filipino you jack ass!"

Ryder snorted. "I was just joking, girl, damn! I don't know if you should get down with the families if you cant handle a little bit of clowning." He turned and kept firing at the Vagos who had just arrived. Mug was shooting at a Baller on the other side. He watched as a baller limped trying to escape the crazed seventeen year old gang member but Mug pointed his pistol to the back of his head and fired doing a double tap.

Carl looked at Big Smoke and Ryder and yelled, "Aren't ya'll coming?" Big Smoke yelled back, "Nah baby we'll hold these fools off! Get Sweet to the hospital and we'll see you back in the hood!"

Emmet ran and got in the passenger seat up front. "In that case, I'm coming with ya!"

CJ asked him, "You got anymore ammo for the M-16?"

"Sorry but no. That is a hard weapon to come by and so is the ammo. Its even harder. So take this I'll go grab some ammo real quick." He ran to the trunk and grabbed a bag full of ammo. He handed CJ an AK before he did. He came tunning back and got in. The radio was on K Dust and the song Separate Ways by Journey played. CJ had his weapon ready for action. "A car is following us!" Trish cried from the front. Carl spotted a car load of Ballas.

He opened fire on them, the rounds shattering a passenger window in the back seat of the Tahoma the Ballas were in. He saw the man fall forward against the back of the front seat. Carl kept firing and hit the other man in the backseat. He fired more toward the front. He heard more glass shatter as the other two gang members were hit but he didn't see if it was a deadly wound. Then the car crashed into a power line. Carl spotted another gang car following. This was a Landstalker full of Vagos.

They saw the hospital in Glen Park finally.

Carl fired the last ten rounds into the front windshield. He reloaded and fired again. The Vagos opened fire at the car they were in. Glass flew all over the front seat. Trish cried out. She was cut on the cheek. CJ aimed forward the backseat where the shooters from the back were. He stuck his body out of the window as he did so. He wounded one of the backseat shooters. The rounds tore into the side of the dead passenger in the front seat's head.

They still fired on the car. A round grazed CJ in the arm. The SUV rammed the car trying to knock CJ from the car. He nearly did fall. He fired and hit the driver in the chest destroying the windshield. A Sanchez rolled up with two Vagos on the back. "That Grove Puto is hurt! Let's finish him, carnal!"

The Vago on the back had a Mac-10 and he aimed. Emmet fired a Magnum out of the window.. The first shot hit the side of the bike. The second hit the driver. The bike crashed and the two bounced off a parked car. "Nobody messes with my family!"

CJ looked at the elder gangster. "What?"

"Oh...uh...nothing boy. I just mean...he's a Grove! We're all Groves. Orange Grove Family. Gotta get each others backs."

Carl thought there might be more to what he was saying but there was more pressing matters at hand. He and Trish and Emmet helped lift Sweet out of the car. "CJ...I'm tired...I feel like falling asleep."

Carl shook his arm. "Just hang on, man. Don't give up yet. Keep fighting."

"Carl brought them into the front door. "Get us a doctor! My brother's been shot!"Several doctors rushed to help him. They got him onto a stretcher. Carl looked at him and said, "Just hang in there, bro."

As Carl looked at them he hesitated but he knew he had to leave. He had to tell mama. He looked at the doctor and yelled, "Take care of him. You do whatever you gotta do!"

He ran back outside. He went back to the car. Just then two Ballas pulled up. They got out, both of them carrying pistols. He opened the car door and reloaded while staying ducked out of sight. Just as they ran around the side of the car. Carl aimed at them. "You motherfuckers better get out of here or I'll drop you where you stand." He warned.

They turned to face him. One of them looked like they considered shooting him but the other Baller grabbed his arm and stopped him. "All right. We'll bounce for now but we'll be waiting on his ass when he gets out. Remember that."

Carl fired and shot both of the front tires in their majestic. "You remember THAT bitch. Nobody fucks with my family." The Baller who still had his pistol out looked like he was going to try to shoot. "I dare you. Try it." CJ spat. They ran down the street. Carl headed the opposite way. He needed to shower and change out of those bloody clothes.

He also needed to find out about what Big Devil told him. Why Brian was involved with Mexican dope peddlers. He was glad that he had not had to shoot the Ballas. He may have hated Ballas with a passion but he was glad that for once he had avoided a gunfight. ...

1998

_Woozie Job: See No Evil_

Carl looked back on it now with a better understanding. Now he knew why Emmet had been so watchful of them. Why he cared so much. He had thought there was more to him than what he said. CJ was driving through Downtown San Fierro. Woozie had paged him earlier and left him a number to call him. CJ did"What's up man? What is it you wanted to tell me? Or show me?" he asked.

"Well CJ, have quite a surprise for you. We've known each other about six years right? You'll never guess! I'll see you there!"

Carl snickered. "No, you won't." He joked. Woozie sighed and hung up.

He finally arrived at the San Fierro Medical Center. He dropped by the front desk. "I'm here to see Wu Zi Mu. Which room is he in?" He asked. "Okay sir that's down the hall take a left and he'll be in room 111."

Carl began to head that way. He knocked on the door. Woozie looked at him and said, "Good to see you Carl! Come on in!"

Carl looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Is there something you aint telling me?"

Woozie grinned. "That's just it! I can see you now! Ra Fa Li has passed away but he donated his eyes to me. It took a while but I can see. I'm being trained how to adjust. This is the first time in my life I can see! Its mind blowing."

Carl's jaw dropped. "You gotta be shitting me."

Woozie shook his head. "Nope. Its gonna take a lot of getting used to. For the last few days, I've been taking a lot of tests. They think I'm finally ready to go home! I couldn't get those damn bandages off fast enough!"

Carl didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Congratulations Woozie! I'm happy for you. Really, man that's a come up!"

Woozie nodded. "For the first time, I can see you. You remember that time you asked if I knew that you were black and not Chinese and I said that was I was blind, not stupid?"

Carl remembered. It had been when they had first met back in the day. "Yeah I remember. You had me plant a bug on a ship full of Vietnamese gangsters. So?"

Woozie was given his shades still as his new sight would take getting adjusted. "Somehow...I thought you would be darker."

Carl threw his arms up. "What now I aint black enough for your ass? If you read a history book, you'd know why some of us are lighter skinned. Oh wait.. you never read anything!" This was a thing they often did. Flipped each other shit.

Woozie laughed again. "Well at least now when you make hand gestures I'll see them."

"So whats up , Woozie? You need a ride back to your place?" He offered Woozie and said, "Yeah. These last few days I've been hearing a lot of things that have gone on in the streets of San Fierro. As soon as I get used to the idea of being able to see, I'll be able to deal with it. There's been a lot of trouble with some street gangs across the Garver Bridge."

Carl sat down. "Oh yeah? What kind of gangs?"

Woozie got to his feet and CJ stood back up.

"Some Cambodian gang members have been getting into fights with some of the boys. They shot Ran Fa Li. I'm worried about his nephew. He was involved with the Tong when his Uncle was alive but he lost touch after his death. Anyway, we'll worry about that later on down the line. For now, can you take me to my apartment above the betting shop?"

Carl nodded. "All right, man. Let's roll." Two Triads were also with him. One of whom, was the woman that always seemed to be with Woozie. She would usually help him get dressed. They walked out to the front where CJ's low-rider was. They all got in. "So, my friend, how have you been?" Woozie asked.

"I been okay. Just trying to keep up with the newest talent we got in the studio, I'm making moves now, getting deeper into the Vinewood scene. Shit, I might even be able to get into movie producing. We'll see. How about you?"

Woozie sighed. "Well even with good news I got bad news. The Rifas are back on their feet. I know that they were a lot worse when T Bone ran things but now they want to hit us back and since we're the closest enemy to them, they can keep giving us trouble. They haven't been as much of a problem as the Khmer Players but they still do want revenge I think. For T Bone."

CJ looked at his friend. "The Khmer Players? I know them. The Ghetto Asian Bastards right? Those fools set up in East Beach. What are they doing out here in Fierro?"

Woozie shrugged. "You got me. They have some turf in Tierra De Roble too. A lot of Los Santos based gangs ended up here in the Bay. Even the Aztecas despite being a south-side gang. They clash with the Rifas a lot."

Carl raised his eyebrows. "The Aztecas? You know my brother in law, Cesar? He used to run the Aztecas out of El Corona but they turned on him. Just for being with Kendl. People he saw as family.

Woozie listened and said, "You're right. It s a shame but sometimes that's the world. Its a cold place."

Just then, several gunshots rang out and the side of the Savannah was hit by it. One of the rounds tore through the side mirror on CJ's side. "Fuck the Triads!" Yelled a man from inside a green Willard. He pulled in front of Carl and he and four other thugs got out. One wore a navy blue sweater and khaki pants. Another wore a black jacket with a blue shirt.

The third gang member wore a white shirt and a blue hat on backwards. The driver who had yelled the obscenity wore a Swingers shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. "Shouldn't have fucked with us, Stevie Wonder!" One of them yelled and raised a 9mm to fire at Woozie Carl fired his pistol and hit the guy twice in the chest. He fell, but did not die. Carl hit him once in the stomach and once in the leg, staining his khakis with dark red blood.

The gang member with the black jacket fired a Beretta and one round hit him in the chest causing quite an impact and sending glass toward his face nicking his cheek. but Carl rolled out of the car and three rounds hit the head rest where CJ's head had been a moment earlier. Four more rounds went through the driver seat and one round went through hitting Woozie in the leg. The two Triad bodyguards in the backseat got out. The woman held a Desert Eagle.

Carl used the car door as cover as the gang members fired upon the car. Carl blindly fired around the side, hitting the wounded gang member in the collar bone area. Carl poked his head up and squeezed the trigger rapidly ten times hitting the gang member with the hat. The rounds hit the guy all over his abdomen. His clean white shirt stained with blood. One of the rounds had hit hit in the side of the head near his ear.

The female Triad fired her .50 Magnum and hit the man with the Swingers shirt in the knee. He screamed and fell in agony clutching in vain as the mess that was once his knee. He still fired, the rounds from his 9mm going wild. He shot for the woman but missed her. _What the fuck is her name...? Mai...yeah Mai that's it. _CJ thought.

The wounded gangster hit the other Triad bodyguard in the arm but that Triad fired a shotgun and blasted off the bottom of the Players arm at the elbow bone. He screamed in such a high screech he almost sounded like a girl. He writhed in pain, bleeding. There was no point in even finishing him off. He would bleed to death soon.

Another car came speeding onto the road and screeched to a halt. This time, in a gray Intruder. Four more gang members got out. Carl fired his pistol and hit the last gang member from the Willard with six shots. "You son of a bitch! That was a fucking homie!" The man who said that fired a Micro Sub Machine Gun. The rounds shot out the rear view mirror. Carl came out from cover and fired his two pistols as he got out, firing them both.

He fired five shots from the pistol in his left and four in the right. He hit a gang member as the man got out of the car. Seven rounds hit the gang member. Six shots hit him in the chest. A round also tore into his jugular. The man collapsed to the pavement before he even got out of the man with the automatic yelled,

"You fucked with the wrong people, dip shit!" Another Bastard said and as he sprayed his weapon. He fired more and this time caught Carl in the chest. Carl fired two shots from each pistol and he didn't see how many but he saw the blood as he hit the man at least once. The man stumbled but still sprayed his automatic.

Once he got control of it again, he fired at CJ who ducked for cover while firing behind the car. Several rounds got him in the back. A least three of the small rounds hit him in the hip. "Ahhh! Shit!" He cried out. Another round hit him in the arm as he rolled into cover behind the car, the rounds bouncing off the trunk just as he took cover in time.

"You shouldn't have messed with us! We're the toughest motherfuckers in the bay! The Triads aint shit! Nobody respects them anymore!" He called as he sprayed up the car. The Triad with the shotgun crept up behind him. He said in his thick accent, "Maybe you respect this!" He fired and the buckshot tore into the thugs back side. The man fell dead, the shoulder blades in his back, exposed from the massive shotgun blast.

Blood poured from his mouth as his face collided with the ground. Two Bastards who had been riding in the backseat had joined the fight and one of them fired a Tec 9. The rounds hit the Triad in the chest, his black suit staining with blood in the moonlight. "Speak English you Chinese faggot!"

Woozie ducked down. but limped. CJ called to him, "How do you not have a gun?" Woozie hollered back, "I was in surgery!"

The lady, Mai fired her Desert Eagle and hit the thug who had shot the other Triad. The other Triad was dead, bleeding out on the sidewalk. The thug fell back from the powerful hand cannon in her hand but was just badly wounded, not dead. He held his arm which had a massive hole in it, blood gushing from the wound, and yelled, "You bitch! You're gonna die no..." Before he finished his words she shot him again.

This time in the stomach. She fired again, pressing the gun closer to the wound. His entrails were almost falling out as he fell against the Intruder. CJ reached under his car seat and took the Uzi he had under there. "I may dress up but I still know my way around a gat!" He called and fired, hitting the other Bastard in the side. The gang member fired back at him but missed terribly.

The gang member limped and took cover behind the Willard that was smoking from being hit by so many stray rounds. The man fired from around the side of it. His rounds missed CJ, but hit the Savannah, shooting into the hood, and the front lights. A few rounds also struck Mai in the waist. "You're dead you fuckin Triad buster!" CJ aimed and fired and hit the man in the side hitting him in what he suspected was his ribcage. The man fell dead against the curb. Four other Asian Ghetto Bastards came running firing their weapons.

One of them had a shotgun. The thug fired and CJ ducked back down before he did. The shotgun blast went through the engine and his car was now on fire. CJ grabbed Woozie and tackled him shoving him behind a newspaper stand to get cover. BOOM!

The explosion was enormous as the car exploded. The Bastard with the shotgun had unwillingly blown his own right arm off. He screamed in agony as the blood sprayed from the wound like a fountain. He fell and was still screaming but then his voice trailed off as he went into shock.

Mai had been thrown back by the force of the blast but was otherwise unharmed. She may have had a broken rib however. Another gang member, though his limbs were intact, was engulfed in flames and was screaming as he writhed around in agony. Carl helped Woozie up.. "Are you all right man?"

Woozie nodded. "I've been better but I'll survive."

Carl aimed his Uzi at the man who was burning and screaming as the flames peeled off the layers of flesh on his face. Mai shook her head and said, "Fuck him. Let him burn. Serves him right for killing Tao." She was referring to the other Triad who had been gunned down. Carl looked at the man, the ghastly sight. He didn't know what to do. He decided to pull the trigger.

"What the fuck? Did you hear me? I said to let him burn." She snapped. Woozie grabbed her arm. "No. He did the right thing. Then he'd be no better than they are. We're not monsters."

The last two gang members were still alive. One of them fired at Woozie but CJ fired his Uzi and hit the man firing. The man fell as he hit him. The other gang member helped his wounded friend and they began to retreat down the street. CJ began to chase after them but stopped when he heard Woozie's voice. "Carl. Let them go. We beat them. Everything you did so far was self defense but killing them now would be murder. Let them go."

The gang member helped his friend into their car, a white Admiral. "We'll be back for you. This aint over!"

They sped away. Carl turned to the two Triads. "Let's get ya'll to a hospital." He found a parked car and shattered the window. He got in and began to hot-wire it.

Woozie sighed. "I'm okay. I have a doctor I can pay to come fix us up. What I need right now is a drink."

"Amen." Said Mai. They got in the back and CJ said, "Aight. You're the boss."

_Alex_

_Ali Cat, The Dark Hero_

Alex ran to his car and retrieved his Glock 18. Larry called out, "Shit! Hang on! I'm calling her an ambulance!" Larry stood near Angie with his cell phone in one hand by his ear and a handgun in the other. Angela had been hit in the hip and her shoulder as well as her leg. At least one round hit her in the thigh.

The Haitians in the car got out and ran across the street toward them. Just then a Voodoo pulled up too. Two more Haitians with Automatics ran toward them. A deputy aimed his pistol at the gang members and fired a warning shot. "Drop the guns assholes!"

He was ripped apart by the automatic rounds that followed. "Nah we drop you ya piggie!" Alex aimed his Glock at a Haitian as he got near his wounded sister. He fired five shots. Four of them caught the man in the chest. The last one missed. They fired at Alex as well. Alex took cover behind a parked cop car. One of the deputies aimed at him and said, "Drop your weapon! You are not a police officer!" Alex set the gun down near the front of his feet. He set it directly on top of his left shoe. The deputy was behind him. He heard the sound of handcuffs.

Alex glanced to see his cousin firing his pistol at some Haitian thugs who had taken cover behind the Voodoo and were blindly firing their automatic at him. With his own gun, he was barely holding them back. As much as he tried, the Haitians would move from cover to cover, each time getting closer to the woman they wanted to kill.

"I'm taking you in." Alex gave a hard kick with his foot and sent the pistol up in the air just as a cuff was set on his right hand. Alex jerked his arm and knocked the pistol from the guy's hand, meanwhile using his other to catch his own gun in mid air. He spun around and pistol whipped him. Then he got behind him and put the gun to his head. "Now you're gonna be my little life insurance policy, asshole."

He fired his pistol at a Haitian with an M-16. He hit the man twice in the stomach and he fell but he was not dead but the man fell into cover behind the car. Alex looked to see the suspected killer of his father being shoved back into the court house by another deputy. Thankfully, he had not seen what Alex had done.

He fired back at one of the thugs who had a Mac-10 . He let off seven shots at that guy. The man fell still firing his weapon, sending stray rounds flying. A couple members of the jury were wounded by it. The man let go of his weapon and was still barely moving but Alex knew he would not live. "Think about what you're doing kid! You can't kill a cop!" The deputy protested.

"And you can't deny my right to bear arms but you went ahead and did it anyway didn't you?" Alex replied flatly. More gang members were arriving Larry managed to wound one of them but he was in a tight spot. He had moved Angela behind some pillars for cover. He moved to the side of the car where the wounded gang member was and fired two shots into his skull.

"Nobody fucks with my family. Not my dumb ass cousin or my self rightous sister." He yelled and he was hit by a round in the arm. He cried out in pain and spun around with the deputy in front of him. Three more shots were fired and they hit the man in the chest. Alex still held onto his human shield. He fired back the last three shots. He was still being fired upon by a Haitian with a SMG. The deputy was taking the damage. His corpse began to rattle out of Alex's grip. Alex ducked behind the car near the trunk and reloaded.

He set the setting on his Glock 18's selector switch down. He took aim and fired at the man with the Mac-10. The gun was on automatic now. The rounds slammed into the chest of the Haitian gang member and a few rounds tore into his Adams apple. The man fell and Alex spotted his cousin who was pinned down behind the pillar as the Haitians fired M-14's at him.

"Ya rat fink bitch ya going ta Lante when me through with you!" One of them yelled. Alex took the M-16 off of the dead gang member. "Alex, I need some fucking cover! We just gotta hold out for one minute The ambulance said it would be here in three and its been almost two!" Larry yelled.

Alex fired the M-16 and mowed down two of the gang members and they fell like dominoes. Another car screeched as it sped toward them. Four gang members got out. Alex spotted an ambulance. Larry took a Mac-10 off of one of the dead gang members and all of the magazines he had for it. Alex fired the rest of the rounds from the M-16 at the gang members as they advanced.

Two of them dropped dead. The other two scattered and were wounded. The ambulance stopped and they got a stretcher out. They helped Angela onto there. "Its gonna be okay sis. Its all right... You're gonna make it." Alex assured her. More gang members advanced and they got her in the ambulance. Larry fired the Mac-10 at them. "She's my sister. They're trying to kill her for testifying against my fathers killer."

The driver motioned for him to get in the back. "Enough said. Let's go."

Larry told him, "Actually, you guys may need a little something for your own protection." Larry said. He ran back to the car and fired his Mac-10 as the two wounded gang members blindly fired at him.

. Larry came running back with two vests. He gave them to the two medics who would be riding up front. "Try to not get hit."

They put them on while Alex fired his Glock in full spray at some Haitians who arrived in a Landstalker. He hit two of them and killed one of them. Alex and the other medic got in the back. The medic riding shotgun up front gave the vest to the paramedic in the back. "I'm going to stay and tend to the other wounded people here. You take this."

The medic put it on and the ambulance began to move. Larry was on one side with the medic while Alex was on the other. He held his sisters hand. "Its gonna be okay. Just hang on Angie."

The medic began to tend to her wounds and she had an oxygen mask on. "Ali...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got you sent back to Vice City. This is all my fault."

Alex told her, "Its okay sis. We're cool. I'm sorry I held onto that for so long."

Alex looked to see his cousin with his big case full of guns.

He looked at his cousin saying, "You can never be too careful. Here take this." He handed him the weapon. "My favorite." He said taking the AK-74. Larry turned to the medic and said, "You didn't see a goddamn thing, partna! Remember that!"

The paramedic nodded. "No problem man. I get it. I'm from Ethiopia." He added, "Just don't shoot me with it."

Just then the ambulance rocked hard. Alex tried to look out but it happened again. He got the AK locked and loaded. Just then a gunshot shattered one of windows on the back of the door. Alex kicked the door open and let off a stream of rounds at the car behind them. He shattered the windshield hitting the two gang members in the car.

"You fucking assholes! She's already hit!" He screamed. He spotted a couple of Sanchez motor bikes advancing toward them from a side street. Alex used the door as cover as one of them fired an Uzi. Alex fired back and hit the driver of the Sanchez sending the shooter riding bitch, flying. Another bike was attacking the left side of the ambulance.

Also, firing an automatic. The Ethiopian medic yelled, "Christ Jesus! They're trying to kill us all!"

Alex went to the left side and fired, hitting both the driver and shooter. Another car sped after them, this time a Greenwood. Alex closed the doors for cover as they fired at the ambulance from behind. "Tear ya another batty hole! Nobody snitches on a bredda!"

Alex was hit in the shoulder by a round. Another round grazed his forearm. He fired the rest of the rounds in his magazine into the windshield. He wounded the driver and killed the thug riding shotgun. The car still gave chase but it swerved trying to turn in a position for the gangsters in the back to get a shot. Glass flew everywhere. "Jesus Alex! Keep those motherfuckers off of us! How are we supposed to keep Angie alive?"

Larry fired his Mac-10 into the backseat of the Greenwood. He wounded the two shooters. Alex reloaded and fired again. More glass shattered and the car crashed into a parked minivan Alex finished off the two gangsters and the car began to catch ablaze from the smoking destroyed engine. Alex climbed his way on top of the ambulance. "What the fuck are ya crazy?" The medic cried out. Alex stayed low but still in a shooting position on the top of the moving ambulance.

Alex brought the ammo up with him. He kept blasting as a Sanchez rolled up. He rained the shells down on them. Alex heard several gunshots go off at the front of the ambulance. He looked to see the driver being thrown out of the ambulance and a Haitian on the back of the bike hopped in the drivers seat. Alex fired at the man on the bike who was left and nailed him. The man flew off the bike. The ambulance stopped.

Alex tried to crawl to the front to take out the Haitian who had jacked the vehicle. A Voodoo rolled up and a gang member shouted to the man in the ambulance in Creole. Just as Alex was nearly to the front the ambulance took off again. He fell to the pavement off of the roof. Alex hit the ground hard. The two gangsters in the car got out and ran toward him but he withdrew his Glock and fired. He cut both of them down.

Alex weakly got to his feet. He approached the corpse of the driver who had been shot by the thug. He took his vest off as fast as he could. The medic had been shot several times in the head. Alex did not have time to put the vest on under his shirt so he wore it over the shirt as a cop would. Alex got onto the bike of the dead Haitian.

He sped toward the ambulance. As one of the ambulance doors swung open, he could see Larry had gone to the front seat and was now punching the Haitian, trying to fight to get control of the ambulance. The ambulance began to swerve as though driven by a drunk. It crashed into the side of a Bobcat truck. Alex spotted a ramp near a closed off construction sight. He began to ride toward it off the sidewalk as it went alongside the Ambulance.

_Dad...if you can hear me now, help me on this one..._Alex thought as he took the jump. The bike soared high and was just above the ambulance. He bailed from the bike and attempted to land on the roof. He hit the edge and nearly fell off. In fact he did fall. He managed to catch himself by one of the swinging doors but it slammed him to the side of the ambulance. He barely held on. He heard the sound of gunfire up front. Alex's heart pounded in his chest as he hoped it wasn't Larry. However as another corpse hit the pavement he saw it wasn't Larry.

He was now driving the ambulance.

The Haitians fired and hit Alex twice in the back. "Fucking shit! That hurt! ahhh!" He said as the rounds slammed into him. Another Greenwood, this time a dark red one was onto them. Alex bounced himself from the side into the ambulance and switched the switch on his Glock back to semi automatic. He fired, hitting the gangster riding shotgun twice in the chest and once in the head. He fired toward the back as well wounding the passenger on the right hand side. He finally fired at the gas tank.

He hit the tank and BOOM! The car exploded. They finally got away. Alex could see more cars coming after them but they were rammed from behind as several police cars pit maneuvered them. The gang members got out and began firing, shooting it out with the cops. Alex could see one gang member die as SWAT agents lit him up with MP5's. _Never thought I'd live to see a day where I'd be glad the fuzz showed up..._He thought. He checked on Angela. "Are you okay? How are you doing?"

The medic spoke up and said, "She's a bit shaken up by all the whiplash but otherwise she should live."

They finally got to the medical center. They got her out and into the hospital. The man in the passenger seat of the ambulance who also was a medic, said, "Thanks guys, I don't think we would have made it here without your firepower."

Larry nodded. "Thanks for the ride."

Alex collapsed on the pavement and the medic asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine..." He said. "I just need to lay down here a minute. It feels right."

As he lay there he saw two more squad cars rushing to the scene they had just come from, indicated by the sirens. _That'll do pig...that'll do._

1987

_Brian_

_Sosa Job:_

_Gimme The Yayo, Pendejo._

Brian put on his black beanie. He had just purchased an apartment in Jefferson. He had come back home to get the last few of his boxes loaded up into the RS Haul truck. Sweet helped him with it. "I'm proud of you, brother. Finally moved on out just like me. I just hope you'll be all right out there."

Brian grinned. "Come on, bro you know that! Besides us Groves own half the turf there. I aint scared of no Ballas."

Sweet grinned at that. "My nigga. Closer to the war zone. You got mad heart! Anyway how'd you come up on so much money?"

Brian knew he couldn't tell Sweet that. At least not the truth. Or not all of it. "Jacking fools up in Market, Richman, Temple, all those rich areas."

Sweet eyed him. "The Hills? No shit?"

Brian nodded, sticking to his story. "Yeah. You'd be surprised how much they leave their jewelry all over the house. Plus they got those Luxury sports cars too. You got no idea..."

Sweet seemed satisfied with that answer. "Shit I'll have to get CJ and some of the boys in on that. We gotta make up for the money that the Ballas make by selling caine and destroying the hood. Just be careful out there, man. There's a lot more willing pigs to protect them and they probably got alarms too."

Brian put the last box in the truck. Brian's homie, Shorty was coming along too. He would be moving in as a room mate. Shorty had lost his house he was staying at when some Ballas set fire to it. Since then, he had been couch hopping with other homies. Finally Sweet pounded fists with him and said, "All right, man I gotta run. Trish and I are hitting the town. Later B." Sweet got in his Greenwood and drove off.

Kendl walked up to him. "I know what you're up to. Carl and Sweet may not and mama may not be Cesar said you and some of his homies have been mixed up in drug deals. Why are you getting yourself in so deep?"

Brian glared at her. "Girl, I stayed out of your business when you went all Romeo & Juliet on us with a Varrio motherfucker. So you need to stay up outta mine."

She crossed her arms. "I'm just saying its bad enough that Sweet and CJ are banging but at least they aint mixed up in coke sales. Why you talking about my boyfriend? At least he aint mixed up in the coke game either."

Brian sighed in irritation. "What's it to you? You don't bang so stay out of it! I know what our principals are but those principals are making us bitches out there on the streets. We're lucky we still got just as much of the city as the Ballas but we won't for long if we don't step our game up. I may not like the Aztecas but maybe we can all be cool after this. We help them with the Vagos and they hate the Ballas enough to help us with that."

Kendl shook her head. "You got a chance to go to school! You can get out of this! Why do you want to fuck that up? That's the real reason you moved aint it? So you can sell cocaine out of your house with no trouble right? You're gonna get yourself arrested or worse! I trust Cesar but Jose is bad news. Him and that guy Sosa? All they care about is money! They'd let you take the heat if the cops arrested you!"

"I been shot before but I lived! You aint gonna tell mama are you? What about the fact that you're dating one of our enemies?" He asked.

Kendl groaned in anger but said, "She already knows about Cesar!"

Brian got an evil grin. "Yeah but CJ and Sweet don't."

Kendl was speechless at that. "You keep my shit on the down low and I'll do the same for you. I'm a grown fuckin man, I can take care of myself. You're still the youngest. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes at that. "So what? Everybody and their mama is trying to move out at eighteen but they usually can't. You got the money and you may be an adult but it doesn't mean you're acting like one! You keep this up, you'll go to hell!"

Brian laughed bitterly. "I lose homies every time the Ballas come through here, I'm broke, we got crooked cops in the hood, and I aint never met our daddy and neither have you. Take a look around, sis. We were raised in hell!"

Brian and Shorty got in the car. They drove back to their new place. Later that Brian, Shorty and two homies loaded up and got in a Sentinel. They were on their way over to meet Jose, Sosa and the Aztecas. They had another job that was meant to be paying big money. Brian stopped by a phone booth on the way where he recruited to more Grove Street homies.

They got in their own car, waiting to follow Brian. He called Sosa up. "Sosa, its me. What's the business?"

"Brian! Ah como estas! We have a good business opportunity today my friend. The Ballas and the Vagos are meeting up in San Fierro with some Rifas out of San Fierro. They got a shipment they wanna split three ways. I guess the North putos want to try and move south and get a foot in Los Santos just as many Aztecas moved to San Fierro even though its Northern San Andreas. That boundary mattered two years ago but it doesn't anymore, comprende? Still, I hear that the Vagos and the Ballas are planning on selling yayo in Los Santos for the Rifas."

Brian whistled. "For real? Damn that's some serious shit. Sneaky even."

Sosa laughed and said, "No sneaky enough. I say its time that me and my suppliers finally make an official alliance with Grove Street and the Varrio Los Aztecas! Its a good deal and we need to watch each others backs so those cockroaches don't take our business."

Bria sighed. "Man, you know I'm cool with it but I don't know about my family. Sweet just became the OG, not me. I don't think he'll be okay with that."

"Yet you are a Johnson boy yourself, no? You have just as much right to claim original gangster as he does! If you make a smart business move such as this, you will be a Jeffe, like me! When your familia sees how much cash you bring in, they'll change their minds, eh?" Sosa pointed out.

Brian wasn't sure about that. _Sweet's principals and even more so, his pride are what he stands by. He don't give a fuck about money. Then again...maybe that's why the Ballas are starting to get the upper hand..._ He thought but he said, "All right, dawg. Maybe you're right. Where are you meeting up?"

Sosa seemed to perk up even more at this. "Ah beuno! You amigo, are a smart boy. We will be meeting up at the docks in Eastern Basin but the stuff is being moved from a factory by these guys called the Loco Syndicate. The Ballas and Vagos will be waiting there. We take them on and take their shipment. Simple."

Brian looked to Shorty who was getting impatient. "All right you there."

They had a long drive ahead of them...

Brian arrived in San Fierro two hours later. Brian had the station on Radio Los Santos. The song I wanna Be Your man by Roger Troutman played. They were almost there. They drove past the golf course. As they rode there, Shorty began to sing along. "All those girls don't matter no they can't spoil my view I...must...make you...undferstaaaand IIIIIIIII wanna be your manif I knew a way...I wanna be your man..."

Brian turned to him. "No disrespect Blood, but you are not Roger Troutman."

Shorty just grinned and flipped him off and continued to sing. Finally they parked up near Doherty. They got out of the car. Jose and three of his homies approached. "Hey what's going on BJ? That's what your initials stand for, fool. Your name is blowjob! Your mama must have been crazy!" The Aztecas laughed but Brian, though he normally would blow his head off right then and there, replied, "Well how old were you when you got your first blowjob?"

Jose hesitated and then said, "Thirteen."

Brian cracked back, "Yeah? How'd it taste?"

Now Shorty and the Grove Street homies laughed. Jose scowled at this and cursed in Spanish. "All right enough fucking around. Sosa will be waiting for us at Easter Basin. Him and his faggot bodyguard, Manny."

"So what do we do in the meantime? You want to hit these fools?" Brian asked him. Jose nodded. Brian popped the trunk and pulled out some Shotguns and MP5's. The two homies that had rode with him carried Tec 9's and one had a 9mm as a sidearm while the other had a .357 There was also the two homies that brought their own ride and they had MP5's and .44 Magnums.

"Time to put in work." One of them said. Brian took a Shotgun and an SMG for himself. Shorty did too. Jose's homies had Mac-10's. Jose himself carried an M-16. They spotted the gate to the factory and saw it open. Jose and the homies went in. Brian led his crew in after him. A drug dealer in a striped shirt reached for his pistol but even as he got it out, one of the Aztecas fired, hitting him with a stream of rounds. The gang member kept firing until he was closer.

"Viva la Varrio!" He screamed. There were a few Rifas hanging out, wearing red. One wore khaki pants and a red San Fierro football jersey while the other wore a plaid red button down and black jeans. Jose fired his M-16. The man in the black jeans went down right away. The other returned fired back, hitting one of the Aztecas in the arm.

Still, he was also cut down by Jose. "Hey, where's the shit at? I thought there would be a van?" Brian asked. Shorty cocked his shotgun as he saw some Ballas running up. He fired, hitting one of them at long range. The man fell to the pavement from the blast. As far as Brian could see it didn't kill him. The San Fierro Rifas came out, one of them had a Mac-10. "This aint the South-side maricons!"

The thug fired hitting the Azteca who had already been wounded. The Azteca fell dead, instantly. He hit one of the Grove Street homies too but it was a wound. The other homies unloaded on him. He fell dead as one of them blasted him with an MP5 and yelled, "Grove for life, sucka!"

The Ballas had a man on one of the containers firing a Rifle. The homie who had already been hit fell as a round tore into his gut. More rounds were fired and a homie with an MP5 was hit. He took cover behind a box, holding the massive wounds in his shoulder and left leg. Still, he fired from the cover blindly and mowed down a Baller as well as a Rifa. Brian sprayed the Tec 9 as got near two Ballas. The rounds swept the two gang members up, in a storm of gunfire. They fell, their wounds leaking like faucets.

He got near their bodies and took their wallets. "Hey nigga what the fuck are you doing, dawg? This is not the time to be robbing the grave!" Shorty yelled to him as he fired his shotgun hitting one of the Rifas in the chest but also tearing open the throat.

Jose fired the remainder of the M-16 rounds. He mowed down one of the Ballas and got two more Rifas. "Hold up, holmes! We just got in here! We gotta get closer to the factory! Its here I know it is, we just gotta find it."

Brian was hit by two rounds in the side from a Baller. He stumbled but sprayed at the gang member. One round tore into his throat. The Baller held his neck wound as he tried to fire again but he fell after another GSF homie shot him, lighting him up with the Tec 9. The rounds caused the man to bleed out on the pavement as excess blood poured from his mouth.

The Rifas fired killing another Azteca and hitting the homie with the Tec. He was hit several times and fell to the pavement but still was alive. Jose reloaded his M-16 and began to let the rounds rip at a trio of Rifas as they ran out to join the fight. Though many of the Rifas were wearing red, others wore aqua colors as well. "Die, Rifa motherfucker! You aint shit!" Jose screamed as he unloaded on the trio.

The homie with the Tec 9, though wounded, sprayed at the two Rifas who had shot him, both of which had pistols. "Can't kill me punks! I'm still breathing..." He yelled as they fell in a bloody mess on the sidewalk. Just then, a burst of blood erupted from his head as was hit. The Baller with the Rifle, which turned out to be an M-16 with a scope, was firing and he had done it. He also shot the other Grove gang member who had been wounded.

Shorty yelled, "Brian, go kill that son of a bitch! He's one of the Lieutenants trying to become an OG."

Shorty began engaging the last four Ballas in a gunfight as he got closer. Many of the gang members on both sides took cover. Brian fired the remainder of the rounds in his weapon at the man. He had hit the man but had not killed him yet he could see he was bleeding bad. Brian dropped the Tec 9 as it went empty and racked the shotgun. The Baller fired and tried to shoot Brian but he tried to run for cover. He was hit still by the sweeping rounds.

As he hit the ground hard, feeling like a truck was pinning his chest down, he fired the shotgun still. The blast hit the gang member in the knees. His knees were blown out, bursting in a mess of blood, bone and cartilage as the blast destroyed his legs. Brian got to his feet. He was hit from behind by a Rifa who had made it past the Grove Street homies. "Rapido murte! You Santos bitches underestimated us, cabron!"

He aimed for Brian's head but stumbled forward as he was hit by automatic fire from the GSF gang member who had been wounded was by some miracle, still alive. The Rifa turned to fire back and fired five shots finishing him off but the GSF member still had his hands on the trigger, and the Rifa was also hit. "Fuck you! You punk ass Broke Street bitch! You aint nobody!"

Brian put the shotgun in his mouth. "Dirty mouth? Buckshot mouthwash." He fired and blew his head to bloody, skull fragments, destroying it, blasting it to a fleshy mess of brains. He looked to see the Ballas drop dead but in the process, Shorty had been wounded. Brian retrieved his Tec 9 and reloaded. "Brian, there's the truck! Right by the warehouse! Take it!" Yelled Jose.

Brian busted the window open and got in and began to use his screw driver to get the truck started. He began to drive out of the factory. They managed to get the vehicle moving. Shorty limped over to where the truck was. He took a medical kit off the wall. There were two homies left. They got on the back of the truck standing on the bumper and holding onto the back.

One homie had the Tec 9 while the other had an MP5. Brian pulled out toward the street. "We'll be right behind you, holmes! Head to Easter Basin!"

Brian began to drive down the street. He looked at Shorty who had been shot a few times in his left arm, right leg, and in the stomach. "Damn, Shorty! You're bleeding all over the place! Five 0 is gonna be all over the spot soon! Now we can't leave the truck behind! We're gonna have to torch it!"

A car load of Rifas began to give chase. The two Grove Street homies fired upon the car as the Rifas began to fire on the back and side of the truck as they tried to get alongside Brian and the truck. Two rounds hit the man with the Tec9 and he nearly fell but he kept firing. The automatic rounds went through the windshield hitting the thug in the chest. The rounds went through him and the seat and the rounds got through, injuring one of the gangsters in the backseat. The rounds hit the gang member in the head as well.

The rounds from the GSF homie tore through the rest of the windshield and hit the driver in the head. His corpse leaned against the steering wheel causing the horn to honk. The man's brains leaked on the wheel and onto the dashboard. Shorty leaned out of the window and fired his Tec 9 back at some cars. "More cars coming, man! Get us there!" Shorty cried out.

They got out of the truck when they finally arrived and Brian spotted Sos. Sosa and his bodyguard was engaged in a gunfight with some Rifas and some Vagos. Sosa looked at Brian and said, "There you are, cabrones! It took you long enough!"

Brian helped his friend out of the truck. "Hey, man can it! You got my partna injured over your blow!" Sosa looked at the state of the wounded Grove Street gangster. "Me and Manny can take him to the ER! You just get my product back safely!"

Jose arrived in a Stallion. His homie fired a Mac-10 as they arrived from the passenger seat. He shot three Rifas and two Vagos before they pulled over. A Vago fired and hit Jose twice in the back as he got out. "Fucking Azteca pendejo! You fucked with our business!"

They took cover as they were near Easter Basic but not at the docks. There were some cars delaying them from getting there. A road block. Brian helped Shorty into Sosa's car and Sosa and Manny got in and began to drive off. "I'll see you back on the set as soon as I get patched up, B." Shorty said weakly.

As the car drove off, a Vago fired a Kruger at the car but Brian fired his Tec 9 and hit him in the back. The rounds tore into the man and he shook like a leaf before falling dead on the ground. Another Vago with a Kruger fired and hit him in the chest. Brian fell to the ground but he was still alive. More rounds hit him. He grunted in pain and tried to scream but all that came out was a gasp as the wind was knocked from his chest.

The Vago was then shot with a burst of rounds from the homie with the MP5. He emptied it into the gang member. Then the GSF member pulled out his .44 as the MP5 was empty and he had no more magnum left a big hole in the stomach of a Rifa goon. The Grove gangster was hit by three bullets from a member of the Vagos firing two 9mm's. The homie stumbled. The GSF thug with the Tec 9 fired and ripped new holes in that gang member.

There were still some Vagos left. They opened fire on the homie with the Tec 9. He hit three of the Ese's. He killed two of them and wounded the third but was himself wounded by the fire from the Ese's Kruger. The homie stumbled more as he bled out and staggered until he collapsed on the ground. Jose had a shotgun now and he fired blasting the wounded thug away. The Grove Street homie was taking cover on the wall near the train tracks and firing, trying to aim at the enemies despite his wounds.

Brian stood up and looked to see blood running down his arm. He had a vest on, thankfully. Still he felt like every bone in his upper body was broken after being shot like that. He got the shotgun out and pumped it, firing, blasting a thug in the side that had taken cove. Brian wiped the shotgun for prints when it was empty, knowing full well he couldn't carry it with him.

The Azteca fired at four Vagos as they attempted to flee. Brian saw two of them had been hit but he didn't see the other two fall but the first two collapsed. "Horale! We bought ourselves some time! Let's get it loaded up!" Jose yelled. Brian parked the trunk near the docks and brought them out where the boat was. They got it on the boat. and then they took all the used weapons and anything that might be traced back to them and stuffed them in the empty truck. Brian and the last surviving homie got in the boat and Jose put a satchel charge on the truck. He detonated it,

The explosion rocked the boats and nearly tipped it over but Brian got hold of it. Just then, a gray Sentinel came speeding up toward them, past the flaming wreck that had been the truck. "Fuck you, South-side payaso! This is our turf!" Yelled a Hispanic man who leaned out of the back seat and began firing an AK-47. Jose returned fire with his pistol and the rounds hit the side of the car but did not wound anybody.

Jose looked top see his homie, the last Azteca with him, go hurtling back bleeding as he was hit in the crossfire of the drive-by. They stopped the car and he and three Rifas got out, one carrying an Uzi, one carrying a shotgun, and one carrying an MP5. Then two more cars arrived and more gangsters got out. Jose got in the boat and they sped away even as the gang members ashore opened fire.

Rounds tore holes in the side of the boat but Brian managed to get out of there. Jose stared angrily as they sped away. "Fucking Mendez! That North Side puto! He's trying to be a shot caller! Thinks he's gonna be the king of the Loco Syndicate. Stupid faggot! That was my homie, man!"

He said, referring to the last Azteca to be killed. Brian looked at Jose and thought, _I had six homies backing me up and I lost five of them, you don't hear me bitching. Plus I got a homie laying up in the hospital..._ but he did not say that. "You'll see him again on the streets. When you do, you can handle your business. For now, let's just get this shit home."

_Alex_

_Looney Job: Robin Hood From The Hood._

Two days later, Alex was driving his 64' Savannah to Robin's place. They had sheduled a date and he was on the way there. He arrived and picked her up. "Hey Alex! Thi is a different car isn't it? New car, old school." This time she wore a white half shirt and a pair of casual jeans but she still looked good. He tried not to stare at her flat yet athletic bare stomach. _My God, this girl is fine as wine..._He thought.

"Wow, I like the new clothes Alex! You look like a rapper!" She complimented. He was now wearing a white T shirt and a purple Los Santos Gems basketball jersey over it. He also had a blue hat that he had turned sideways. For pants, baggy byut not sagging jeans. "Thanks. You look good too." He said.

"So, how are you liking Los Santos? Being back I mean. Do you like it?" She asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah its okay I guess. It has changed a lot. In some ways for the better..." He paused as he counted his blessings. Being back with his family, the homies, the old neighborhood he used to always see Larry and even the unlikely gang truce between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas but it wasn't all good.

"I've had a lot of catching up to do with people, that's for sure. Its been good to hang out with old friendly faces and that if I want to hang out with them, I can." Alex told her. He decided to drive her to a bowling alley. "Yeah? That sounds like it. It sucks having to move away but its always great to catch up with your friends. What do you like to do with them?

Alex was not sure he should answer that. "What do you mean?"

Robin elaborated, "Like, go to games, concerts, that kind of stuff?"

He was relieved she wasn't asking him about what they did behind the scenes. "Yeah we shoot hoops when we can. Hit the concerts at the LS convention center, that kind of thing. I like music a lot you know?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I hear that! That's why its cool you got a security gig with the South Central Hoo Ridas! You know, a lot of the elders at the pow wows don't like it, because of the rapping about violence and stuff but its not anything that doesn't go on in real life. You get what I'm saying?"

_You are preaching to to the choir sweetheart... _He thought. "Yeah well, maybe they'd change their minds if there were a Native rapper?" He remarked.

She smiled. "Yeah, maybe. There is a few but they aren't as big. Like Litefoot."

Alex nodded. "Yeah I love that guy. I see myself in his lyrics. I don't know kind of stuff do you like to do?"

Robin thought about it. "Well I kind of like to write poetry, I write my own music but just as a hobby. I can play a little bit of guitar. Let's see...I love going out on the town, going to Rock concerts, just even going on the Vinewood walk of fame. I got to meet the members of Love Fist. They keep saying they are gonna retire but they never do."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You write your own songs? I'll have to come see you sometime. The poetry too. I used to think it was fruity but then it just turned out that I wasn't hearing very good poetry. I'm sure yours is great though."

She laughed. "Well I wouldn't say great but its getting better than it used to be. I used to read them to my family and that was easy but in front of class mates I usually got stage fright."

Alex grinned. "Still you should read one to me sometime. I'd like to hear it." She smiled still, her cheeks flushing. "Okay I'll keep that in mind. You just better not laugh!"

Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't laugh at you.. Not to your face anyway."

She gave him a funny look. "What?"

He gave a warmer smile. "Just kidding."

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

They arrived at a karaoke place called Tone Def which was in Little Tokyo. As they parked Robin said, "Karaoke? Trying to get me to sing anyway, huh Alex? Okay, let's rock!"

It cost $25 but after he paid for it, they went and picked out a song. She nudged him and said, "Okay, now you gotta do it too." She said with a sly grin. He gave her a funny look. "No, its your turn."

She pulled him toward the stage. "Yeah but its a duo."

They got up and Alex tried to protest but she just gave him a smile and shot him a sad puppy dog eyes look. He gave in and the song Nobody by Kieth Sweat began to play. Alex played along. _Okay just this once. Live it up..._

"I wanna tease you I wanna please you... I want to show you baby that I need you..."

Robin had a wide smile on her face she too had a microphone but her part would be in the second part. "I want your body till the very last drop I want you to holler when you want me to stop..."

Alex felt his face grow warm as he sang it. He tried his best to do it and he could sing but he normally did it along with the radio or to himself. "Who can love you like me...(nobody) who can sex you like me(nobody) who can treat you like me now baby (nobody) nobody baby and who can do it like me (nobody) and who can give you what you need (nobody) and who can do you all night long (nobody) Nobody baby.."

Finally her part came. "I want the night for me and you, so come here baby and let me do it to you. Don't be afraid cause I won't bite . I promise to give it to you just the way you like." Alex forced back a smile. "And who can love you like me (nobody Who can sex you like me (nobody Who can lay your body down (nobody Nobody, baby (nobody) And who can treat you like me (nobody) Who can give you what you need (nobody) And who can do you all night long (nobody) Nobody, baby (nobody) And the band keeps playing on."

Then came the part where they both sang. Finally they sang the rest of it and finished. Alex exhaled. So did she. They received applause from the people who were there. An elder man clapped hard and said, "Magnificent. They sound just like Negroes."

Alex scowled at the guy but Robin just shook her head, rolling her eyes. They sat in the audience for a couple of people singing. Time seemed to fly. They decided to leave. "That was a lot of fun, Alex! Really, most guys would never be caught dead doing something like that. It was really sweet of you."

Alex winked. "It was my pleasure. I nearly choked at first but it was fun. I guess that's what I get for trying to hear you sing without checking first."

She warmly told him, "No you did great. I think we both did kind of save each other n there though."

They began to drive back. Alex stopped at a Burger Shot first. He decided he should at least try and feed her also. He had always been a thug, not a gentleman but he thought he could try it on for size. As they parked she said, "Its hard to think about eating when I'm with you Alex..." He could see she regretted saying that as soon as she did for fear of it sounding too forward but he winked. "Dito I feel the same way but come on. After working in a hospital you gotta be beat. Its on me."

They went in and ate. She ordered a Meat Stack with fries and a Sprunk. He ordered a Cowgirl with fries and a Sprunk. They ate but they also talked. He tried to make sure he did not wolf down the food too fast. After they finished they walked back to the car. "I know its unhealthy but its soooo good. Guilty pleasure." She commented as they got back in the Savannah.

They began to drive back to her place in Hyde Park. He changed the radio station from WCTR to CSR. The song Twisted by Kieth Sweat played. He liked that song. The beat was the shit. "Can I ask you something, Alex?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Sure. Go right ahead."

"What's your religious beliefs? I mean, do you have any? I know I asked before but we didn't get into it as much." She asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I mean I grew up in church as a kid. My old man always wanted to keep me out of trouble. Didn't want me to follow his footsteps so he had me go to church. I used to like the stories and all, like David and Goliath. I remember that was my favorite."

She nodded as she took that in. "How about now? Do you believe in it now?"

Alex thought and then said, "Hard to say. I mean, I stopped going to church when I was fourteen. Started hanging out on the corner. Even though the bible made sense, I felt like a lot of it didn't. The preacher was kind of a fanatic. He tried to read into it deeper than he should have. That was one reason I stopped going I guess. I mean the guy interpreted the bible very wrong in a lot of ways. Though the point of oppression."

Robin nodded. "I can understand that. Its hard to really find a good church in this country isn't it?"

"I guess it isn't easy to sum up what I believe. You know when my Dad took e to Vice he had me attend church again? I even got baptized. I guess I did it for the wrong reasons. I wasn't looking for salvation I just wanted o stop being angry. Now though, I feel like I prayed to God but he doesn't seem to listen."

Robin sighed and said, "I guess I went through the same thing. As long as I have a bible though I'm in church. I don't need to go somewhere where they judge you if you aren't dressed up nice. The people are the church. I guess I feel a bit like I identify with both Christian and traditional beliefs. Its one and the same practically."

Alex stared ahead as he drove south of downtown. "Part of why I left for good, I remember when I was a teenager, this kid who was about twenty years old, who was a regular church goer got in a car accident and got killed. He was going to be baptized in a couple of weeks but he had been studying at that point. When they had the funeral, the preacher said that he would not be in heaven because he was not baptized when he died. Ever since, I hated the bastard. The church in Vice was not much better. I didn't know anybody and since I got caught up in the streets there, I left again."

Robin frowned. "That's terrible. I can't believe they would say that! That's so judgmental! That's really fucked up. Its also not true. A good heart will count for more than getting baptized too. You weren't kidding about that preacher. Maybe you have a reason to be against religion. I can totally sympathize with that."

Alex decided to be even more honest. "I also couldn't deal with the fact that they always told men in my family they couldn't wear long hair in the church because it was how women wear it but they had a picture of Jesus with blue eyes and long hair and a beard looking like he hailed from Europe."

She shrugged at that. "Well that's not accurate. Those are just the way Da Vinci painted him. It was the Middle East. The original Jews were a Semitic people, they were likely Arab or African Arab. A lot of evidence supports that."

Alex nodded but then said, "Yeah but still, I know its positive for some people. Maybe I'll find my way back to it when the time is right. If I mean. I got this friend, who used to be a big time Baller, was always getting in trouble but then I had to go away to Vice for six years. Then I get back here and this knuckle head converted to Islam! I couldn't believe it when he wouldn't even drink."

He was speaking about Saheed, the man who had been homies with him and his cousin and had been there when Madd Dogg had bee killed. He had become a black power militant and had refused to leave Madd Dogg's side even when all hope was lost for him. "Yeah I've heard that a lot about people going to prison and converting. I don't know what they are doing but whatever it is, its better than what Christians do if it gets people to turn their life around." She admitted.

Alex was almost to her place. "Well he's trying to convert other trouble makers, myself included. I give him the benefit of the doubt I am happy for him that he changed I just don't know if he can do the same for other guys on the corner. He tells me there are a lot of similarities between Christianity and Islam."

Robin processed that and said, "Yeah, I could believe that. Of course you can't help everybody turn around and change but you can't blame him fr trying right? Everybody deserves another chance." They arrived at her apartment. "I had a lot of fun Alex, I really like you."

He nodded and said, "I feel the same. I like you too."

They kissed just as they had last time. Their lips meeting, and pressing together. He lightly kept his lips parted and it transitioned to a french kiss. This time they kissed for longer, him feeling the warmth of her mouth and the sweetness of her lips. They broke this kiss but did so slowly, her giving him smaller pecks. Her eyes were closed. Finally she opened them and even though he was tempted to ask if he could come in, he did not.

"I'll call you later on Robin. As soon as possible." He told her.

She hugged him and said, "Okay, handsome. Better sooner than later." She got out and headed to her door but then blew him a kiss before going inside. He made a gesture suggesting he caught the kiss ad she laughed and then shook her head and went inside. Alex began to drive to Ganton. He had an old homie he wanted to check up on. He had gone to High School with the guy. The last time he had talked to Larry about him which was in 95' he was locked up but hopefully now he would be out.

Back in 92' when he left, the guy had been living in Ganton. Despite Grove Street usually dominating it, often when the Ballas would attack it, the GSF had lost ground in Ganton and even though it remained a Grove Street strong hold, the Ballas now were a force there too. This had been the case with his friend.

Alex parked off of Pacific Drive. Across the street he saw some people shooting hoops. Nearby he spotted a teenage black girl doing homework. There were a few Ballas down by the bus stop hustling. He spotted three teenage boys washing a Blade. Though the media tried to portray the South Los Santos neighborhoods as people who were a bunch of killers and low lives, that was not true. It was a strong community,with normal people who were not criminals.

Still, Alex, knowing what he knew about the justice system he knew that the laws were crooked so in may ways it was natural people would break them. The laws that were in effect were not laws that the police were subject to. They got off all the time. Those laws had come as a result of mass genocide.

He got out of the car and began to head toward the house where his friend had lived. Just then he herd a pistol cocked behind him and felt the barrel pressed to the back of his head. A deep voice ordered, "Hey nigga, give up the car. Right now!" Alex considered reaching for his gun but he knew that there would be no way to get it in time. Just then he heard a laugh.

He looked to see Looney and Alex shoved him and said, "That's not fucking funny! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Looney snickered. "Cool out, man I was just fuckin with you. Be alert at all times. My fault it won't happen again."

Alex calmed down when he saw his grin had faded. "Have you seen Stacks around?" Stacks was the friend he had come to see. His name was Tyrin Warner but he was also known as Stacks on the street because he was a bona fide hustler. He always had money, he was not flashy though. He would always try to help out kids in need in the hood. Groceries, clothes, school supplies whatever they needed.

He was pretty much the robin hood of the projects.

Looney put the gun away. "Shit he just got out on parole last week. They got that nigga working at Binco. Poor bastard. What can I say? His Parole Officer made him get the job. He's been inside for a while though."

Alex looked in the window and saw that nobody was home. "Yeah? What did he do to get pinched?"

Looney laughed at that. "Shit, well you know my boy was busy during the riots, you feel me? They got him for arson, and assaulting an officer. He's been in the pen ever since. He could have got more time if there had been more people in the store but there wasn't. He just was going with the flow. Plus he knew that a lot of police ate there. He burned down Jim's Sticky Ring. donuts. Shit, you wanna go see him?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Its been a while."

Alex started toward his car and then said, "Better yet, why don't we call him? If he's out on parole we don't need his employer to rat him out for hanging around bad influences like us."

Looney got in the front seat. "Yeah you got a point there. Aint that a shame? Trying to be a dictator over who he can hang out with. I'll wait on you right here." Alex got out and used his cell phone to call him up. Even after so many years of being in the South he knew the Binco store number by heart.

Finally there was an answer after four rings. "Binco's how can I help you?" A lady answered. Alex did his best to sound professional. "Yes, this is Zachary Lucas, I'm with the Epsilon Program. Can I talk to Tyrin Warner? We were scheduled to meet up today. Part of his rehabilitation ma'am. I was told he works here is he in?" Obviously he had to use his birth name to commit fraud.

The woman said, "Just a moment sir."

He could hear her calling him. "There's a man from the Epsilon program calling for you."

He took the phone and said, "Hello? Look sir I'm not..."

Alex cut him off. "Yeah yeah just shut up and listen slick. Play it cool like you really are talking to the a religious fanatic. If your boss asks, just tell them that you thought you'd try it out as its helped a lot of celebrities rehabilitate. Now listen what time do you get off work?"

"Five minutes. Why?" He asked.

"Because we're going to come and pick you up. Now like I said, play it cool."

Stacks played along. "All right sir, if you really think the program will help I guess I can see what its about. I'll give it a shot."

Alex hung up. He got in the car and began to Alex drove them through the various Ganton neighborhoods they spotted a guy in his late teens spraying graffiti on a wall. The tag said VARRIO LOS AZTECAS. "That little motherfucker. I should pop him right now. These Mexicans would have never been able to spray that shit in Ganton back in the day. Now cause so many of them hop the border, they can." Looney complained.

Alex shook his head in disapproval. "Don't buy into the racism dude. That's how the white supremacists stay in power. Keeping people of color at each others throats so we don't unite. Besides, he's a teenager Looney, chill out!"

Looney turned to him and said, "So? I was packing a nine when I was that young! That wasn't that long ago any motherfucking way! Besides it aint racist if its true. They shoot at our people all the time, the Aztecas. The every time a girl on the corner gets shot playing jump rope, the Mexican immigrants move in and our people displace."

Alex didn't expect to hear that from him. "You never talked like this before. What's up?"

Looney looked down but said, "I'd be blind not to see it. Plus Snowman talks about this kind of thing too. So does Saheed. Saheed is right on sometimes with what he says about racism and poverty. Same as Snowman. I just wish he wasn't on a religious kick."

Alex asked, "Why? Since becoming a Muslim he's stayed out of trouble right? So what do you care? The Muslim inmates are less likely to go back to the cell than any other group of people. If the Koran helps him and other youth like him, that's a good thing."

Looney sighed. "Black people got too much damn religion as it is."

They finally arrived at Binco where they spotted Stacks smoking a square. He began to walk toward them. Alex heard a yell, "Careful Tyrin! I heard about Epsilon nut jobs!"

He got in the backseat and slapped dap with Alex. "What's up, Ali? Aint seen you in forever, cuz!" Alex backed the car up and turned around and grinned saying, "Kifflam!" This got laughter out of both of them.

"So when did you get back Alex? I thought you were gone for good." Stacks asked. Stacks was darker skinned than Looney and was bald. He was muscular and athletic and stood at about six foot two. He was twenty five years old.

"I just got back a few months ago. In town for my dads funeral but I'm gonna stick around." He said.

"Sorry to hear that, man. Your pops was cool. You already know I been locked up. Its good to be a free man though."

Looney grinned and turned to his homie. "So you ready to hit them corners again? Let these niggas know what's popping."

A look of distress was on Stack's face. "I can't Dog. You know I just got out." Alex had forgotten that aside from being called Looney Loc, he sometimes went by Looney Dog. He usually went by Dog since he liked Madd Dogg's rhymes better.

"Shit, that would have never stopped you before! You just can't get caught this time!" Looney said.

He was still wearing his Binco uniform. "I can't even own a gun, fool. I'm telling you, My P.O. is a motherfucker."

Alex looked back and said, "You need a lift home? Look, no gun is crazy. Especially where you live. They can have their bullshit laws but you need to protect yourself. If you want, we'll always call ahead of time, we'll never go to Binco while you're there and we'll only visit you at your flat, all right?"

Stacks nodded. "All right. I can do that. Long as we be real careful. Hey, since I'm out though but I can't really do shit, would you do me a favor?"

Alex began to head back to Pacific Drive. "Yeah sure. Anything."

"Back during the riots me and some people looted this store in Vinewood and then two days later I got arrested for burning down Jim's. Anyway the guys that I did it with said they'd put some of the money they got off the goods on my books but they never did. Just spent the money on getting high. When I called them from inside they told me not to drop the soap and hung up. I need those fools to get touched, you feel me?"

Alex pulled up to Stack's house. "Yeah I'll do it for you. Where do they live?"

"They live in East Beach. A motherfucker named Tito. He'll be driving a Tornado. A navy blue one. Either him or his girl. You can pick em up near Playa Del Seville. Big tug boat motherfucker."

Alex let him out and said, "All right, man. I'll see you later."

Alex looked at Looney Dog. "You want me to drop you off at your place or you wanna come with?"

Looney held his pistol in his lap and said, "What you think?"

Alex began to drive to East Beach. "So the man still bears a grudge against an old friend from the past?" Alex asked. "Shit, that fool just took up all the payoff when Stacks did half the work! You know he's an OG now, right? He put in a lot of work in the pen. Shit, you know he deserves it when he earned stripes in the pen. See its harder in there."

Alex agreed. "Yeah, it would suck to get jumped in the shower. Still, as far as fighting goes, at least nobody gets a gun. Its all hand to hand. At least there's one silver lining."

"Not really. I can scrap and all the homies can too, on their own, one on one but people that are trying to ice you aint always gonna be fair so you gotta have a nine just in case somebody doesn't. Shit, if somebody tried to rat pack me I'd pull the gun out cause that's cheating, what they do so t least a strap would even the score." Looney expressed his opinion.

"Well what's the deal with this guy he wants me to kill? Why would he betray Stacks like that? I mean you need to be cool with the guy helping you loot a store in a rich neighborhood." Alex asked him.

"You got me, Al. I don't know. He had a coke problem. That's what I'd bet he spent the money on. I was gonna cap him myself but I never could find him. Until today." Looney replied.

They arrived about twenty minutes later. They spotted the car pulling away from the projects in Playa Dev Seville. Alex began to tail her She spotted him doing so and hit the gas. "So much for the element of surprise!" Alex cried and began to chase after her. She began to go as fast as the old car would go, turning down streets through the neighborhoods. "Keep on her Alex! She'll head for her place. She'll want to be where her man has his gun." Looney barked and Alex stayed on her, through every turn and skid.

Finally she pulled up to a small house overlooking the beach. She got out and ran up to the house. She was a Pacific Islander. She ran into the house. "Yo Tito! I think there's some cops after us! We gotta get outta here!"

Alex could hear a lot of commotion going on. Just then two large men, both of them Samoan, emerged from the house. One carried a Smith and Wesson. The other had a 12 gauge. Alex popped the trunk of the car. Looney got out of the car and crept to the back. He pulled out a Mac-11 from the trunk full of weapons. The Samoan gang members were wearing purple. "If you guys are cops, let's see the warrants! Otherwise, you can fuck off!" The gangster with the Revolver said.

Alex grinned. "If I was a cop, would I really tell you that?"

The man with the shotgun pumped it. "Then you got five seconds to get your ass outta here!" Alex had his Glock ready and fired four shots at the gang member. The shots nailed the man in his massive frame. He stumbled off of the porch dropping the shotgun and falling down the stairs. Looney opened fire on the thug with the Revolver.

The rounds hit the man in the chest. He fell to the pavement and Looney ran up and fired another burst into his face. "Jefferson Projects, partna!"

Alex grabbed an AK-74M out of the trunk. It had a GP-25 Grenade Launcher mounted to it. He kicked the door open He went in but he was hit with several rounds as he came through the door. He took a spill down the stairs. Alex got up off the ground. Alex fired as he came in. He saw that he hit the guy who had shot him as he tried to run, the rounds hitting him in the ass.

He fired hitting the guy in the back. He died instantly as the rounds severed his spine. One gang member was ducked behind the couch. He fired a Mac-10. Alex was hit again. He got up off the ground but he ducked down again as the rounds nearly hit him. He was near the back of the couch. The Samoan sprayed the couch but Alex rolled out with his Glock and fired five shots. He nailed the guy with three of them while the other two hit a coffee table.

Looney came in taking cover behind a chair. He fired and hit two gang members letting off twenty rounds of the thirty two round mag. The two gang members, both carrying pistols, fell, bleeding against the wall staining it with blood. He emptied the remainder of it at some thugs taking cover in the bathroom. The rounds missed and just put holes in the alls as they went back into cover. A gang member came from the kitchen, wearing a black coat and a purple bandanna firing a 9mm.

Looney was hit in the side and grazed in the arm. Alex was reloading his AK-74. Looney fired blindly from cover this time, moving from the couch to behind the entertainment center. He hit the man in the legs and he stumbled and fell but he got back up despite the bleeding wounds and fired from a crouching position. Alex fired the AK and nailed the man in the stomach with the rounds. He hurtled back against the walls the rounds caused him to gyrate.

Three of the rounds hit the man in the temple and his head snapped back as the brains spilled on the wall as he fell against it. Alex aimed the weapon toward the bathroom. He fired the Grenade Launcher. BOOM!

The blast hit both of the gang members in there. One was missing his left arm and right leg. Blood sprayed from the wounds and he screamed in agony loud enough to wake the dead but then his voicer caught in his throat and he just let out a rasping sound as he went into shock, still twitching. Alex saw that the other gang member was on fire. He, also a big Samoan, wearing a pair of track pants and a sweater and had hair that was so poofy and curly, it was almost an afro, was screaming and falling against the sink and the toilet and into the shower as he tried to roll to put out the flames.

The fire prevented Alex from getting into the bathroom to put him out of his misery. "Come on, Tito! I know you're in there! Alex hollered.

He heard a man yell, "Baby those aint cops!"

He heard gunfire and glass shattering. "Alex! They're making a run for it out back!" Looney warned.

Alex sprinted toward the kitchen door which went out of the side. Alex was hit by three shots in the back as the woman he had followed emerged from behind him as he came out of the house as she had hopped out of the window. Alex could have sworn he was hit for real this time. He checked to see if he was bleeding but couldn't reach. She had fired a Desert Eagle and so far, he had been lucky that the vest had provided him protection from it as most of the shots he had taken so far were on the front.

Alex reached under his shirt and dug the many slugs out of the front. He was hit again, however as the man he presumed to be Tito fired a shotgun. The blast sent him back and he hit his head on the ground. Tito and his girlfriend got in the car and began to drive off. Three Samoan gang members who had been on the corner came running with pistols drawn. "Finish that punk off!"

Looney sprayed his freshly loaded automatic and hit the side of the car. Tito and the woman ducked down as the rounds went through the windows and the windshield. They began to drive out of the driveway and into the street. Looney followed up the rounds, hitting the back left tire. As the car still drove down the street, Looney saw that he had flattened another tire but the car still drove, despite the flats showing the desperation to escape.

Looney emptied the last fifteen rounds from the Mac-11 at the three gang members who fell like big, bulky, yet bloody dominoes in a stack. He had killed one of them and seriously wounded two of them. He withdrew his pistol and fired at the other two until they stopped twitching. He helped Alex up and said, "You all right?" Alex was bleeding from the shotgun blast but he could move. "Yeah, I'm not that bad off, I'm still driving.

He followed the Tornado down the street and the woman fired at the Savannah with her .50 Desert Eagle. The powerful magnum hit his side view mirror. Alex pulled ahead of them and did a complete turn and skidded to a stop, the big low-rider blocking their path. Alex saw them back their car up and attempt to turn around as the woman still fired her gun from the car while Tito tried to get away. Alex and Looney ducked as the rounds tore into the car's side and one round hit the front. "Shit, that dumb bitchh is gonna fuck up my wheels!" Alex yelled and rolled out into a crouching position. He fired the grenade launcher again. The car turned left just as he did and most of the blast hit a parked Glendale.

The back of the car Tito was in was on fire. Alex still gave chase even as he tried to flee despite the damage to his ride inflicted on him and his crazy homie Looney.

Alex fired the Assault Rifle and kept the rounds hitting the car. Tito and his girlfriend bailed out of the car and it rolled down the street crashing into a hot dog stand. He moved up the street and as he did, he could see that he had hit Tito with some of the rounds even as he tried to bail out. The stocky man was hit in his stomach, his back, his chest and one round had hit him in the side of the neck.

He held the neck wound and staggered onto the street, dripping blood on the road. He held the shotgun with his other hand but it fell to the ground as he knew he was in no position to use it. His girlfriend was laid out on the pavement. The woman was crawling, blood stained her red blouse. She looked up in frustration at Looney. He kicked her gun away. She looked up at him and said, "I give...you don't have to kill me...please...i'm unarmed. You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman would you? How would you live with yourself?"

Looney aimed his two Glocks at her and answered, "Hey, they invented therapy for a reason, lady." He pulled the trigger of both guns. Tito had a look of distress on his face. "What the fuck did I ever do to you, dawg? You're wearing purple, you're supposed to be a Baller. That should make us homies..."

He looked at Looney. "I know you. You live at the King Hall Housing Projects! Used to be a Grove stronghold but then the Ballas took it. Why you gotta shoot me and my girl?"

Alex answered, "That's not the impression you left Stacks with. You let him take the heat for something you both did, and you helped him burn that donut shop down too but he took the heat for you. He didn't snitch but you just spent his cut of the money and let him rot in the pen for six years. Well you know he's not a guy you want to stab in the back. What can I say? Payback sucks."

Alex fired, unloading ten rounds of the remaining twenty two rounds into his torso. He fell dead with a final groan as he died. Looney pulled out a purple bandanna ad raided his pockets. "Looney, what the fuck are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"Relax, nigga! I know what I'm doing, I watched Science of Crime! I'm just taking his duckets. I know Stacks aint making his grips yet. He just got out so we need to find a way to get paid. Aint like he needs the money anymore!" He replied. They got back in the car and Alex began to speed own the street toward Idlewood. "We gotta get to that Pay N Spray. I know there will be an APB on this car."

He drove and pulled into the place.

Six hours later when the paint job was done, they began to drive back to Looney's place. "Here's half of what that punk had in his wallet. It aint much but its better than nothing. We should kick it soon. Call me later, loc."

Alex watched his homie walk inside. _Man Looney is an understatement, He's fucking crazy as hell. They should have called him Overkill. He's ruthless. He's still my boy but he's just cold! He's a good friend to have on your side but man do I pity his enemies..._ Alex thought.

Just then, Alex got a call from Larry. "What's up?" He asked.

"Hey, Ali cat, you wanna drop by the dealership? You said you wanted to meet my girl, right? Well drop on in! I want my family to meet the girl that's gonna be my baby's mama!"

Alex snickered. "When you say baby's mama, do you mean you'll fuck her, have a baby and not raise it or do you mean you love her and want her to have your child? The last time I checked you were the biggest ho in town."

Larry laughed and said, "Nah man, you know I'd take care of that baby! Moms taught me better than to leave them! So did pops! Look, we all gotta settle down sometimes. Even you, Howitzer. See you later, cuzzin."

Alex had a medical kit he could use for his health as his arm bled from the shotgun blast. Maybe, then again, all he needed was a few big bandages and to get something to eat...

He had his half of the money which he counted up as he pulled into a 24/7. There was $500 so it wasn't what he usually cleared on jobs like this, but then, Alex wasn't trying to be a high roller like Larry. He just wanted a living. _Better than nothing..._

Just then his two way pager went off. It was the last person in the world he ever expected a page from. Johnny Klibetz. The guy he had sold Tire's bike to. YOU'VE GOT A HELL OF A REPUTATION ON THE STREETS OF L.S. ALMOST PUTTING MINE TO SHAME. IF YOU NEED SOME WORK, I COULD USE A GUY SUCH AS YOURSELF. JUST DROP THE WAREHOUSE JUST OFF THE FREEWAY BY OCEAN DOCKS

_CJ_

Carl was busy in the studio talking to Spliff Dog about an upcoming tour they had in Carcer City when his brother burst in. "CJ, I got good news and I got bad news." Sweet said, out of breath. Carl looked and said, "Hey, can't it wait? I'm in the middle of some business, brah."

Sweet shook his head. "Not really. Look do you want the good first or the bad?"

CJ sighed and said, "Look Spliff, I'ma have to holler at you later. I'll hit you up on the two way and give you a ring later." They pounded fists.

He stood up and walked through the mansion with his brother. "I guess I'll take the bad news first."

Sweet turned to him with a look of stress on his face. "Look...I don't know how to put this but...Denise got shot. She's at the hospital now. She's in critical condition."

CJ said, "Shit! I gotta get down there!" He began to head past the halls, and past the pool. "Hold up CJ, I got more bad news. It was a drive-by. Two homies also got hit but the ones that survived shot back and they told me who did it. The Ballas were behind this, Carl..."

TBC...

_That's all for chapter 12 folks! Sorry it took so long but I had a lot to write! I finally got it done though! Anyway to whom it may concern the projects they referred to as King Hall is based on the Imperial Courts Housing Projects, the biggest projects West of the Mississippi. In real life, home to the Pjay Watts Crips. The GTA wikia site said B Dup's apartment is meant to be Imperial Courts but that is not likely considering its in Ganton whch is Compton. A lot of the stuff about Los Santos is not accurate. At least they got the Watts towers right as seen in Jefferson :P_

_Anyway, Jefferson Downs is based on the Jordan Downs Housing Projects where the Grape Street Crips live which is who all Ballas are based on. They don't really tell you but East Beach & Playa Del Seville is based on Long Beach. Pacific Drive is based on Atlantic Drive. Also, the new mentioned character Stacks is meant to sort of fit the image you see of most Ballas in SA and I thought of the best actor for that. Tyrese Gibson!_

_Tierra De Roble is based on Oakland , California. _

_See I'm making the communities and areas in this a lot more detailed. I feel like GTA SA fucked that up. Compton, the place Ganton is based on, is not just one street and Grove Street (Spruce Street) is not the only hoods there's a lot of hoods but SA just made that one big road where Denise lives along the gym, and then that road with Binco that stretches o CJ's house. Sorry that's just lazy._

_Also, I made a paody for Wendy's which was at first called Friendly's but when I saw Freckle Bitches in Saints Row I thought that was funny so I came up with my own. Ginger Sluts Fuhrbergers (Or Fur Burger, which obviously is a sexual inuendo which also refers to the Wendy's Logo as does Freckle Bitches.)_

_Even the stuff you order at Burger Shot are all inuendos. A Burger Shot according to the wikia sight is a close up of a females vagina, the name Beef Tower refers to naked men having sex ith each other and Meat Stack refers to the same thing but with women._

_Anyway I should give a heads up I may feature a lemon between Alex and Robin as they are getting to know each other and starting to have feelings for each other. You can see what Robin looks like by going to my profile and seeing the links under GTA San Andreas Stories OC's. She is depicted by pretty Native actress Irene Berdard. Alex is portrayed by Native rapper Litefoot (Who also played Little Bear in the movie Indian in the Cupboard as well as Night Wolf in the movie Mortal Kombat Annihilation._

_Looney is based off of O Dog from Menace II Societ and is even portrayed by the actor who played him, Larenz Tate. Snowman, Ice Cube, Larry, Warren G, Angela, Angie Harmon, Timothy Green, Steve Buescemi. Just check them all out!_

_So, what's up with the Ballas shooting Denise? Cliff hanger! Was Alex or any of him homies involved? Or was it the Ballas that were against the truce from the start?_

_What about Brian? What will he do that leads to his death? In what way, will CJ be responsible that gets him blamed for it? How is it he thought he saw Madd Dogg? Is he still alive? What about Cesar and his problems? What about Carl and his father Emmet?_

_You'll have to find out next chapter :D_

_Anyway please read and review no flamers leave details about what you liked! Also, quick note, I had Alex and Robin do the karaoke thing because I think of games like Guitar Hero and I'm thinking what if they had a karaoke game? (I think they do) Anyway that can be another friend/date activity that they could do in GTA games in the future. Or at least I think they should!_

_Also shout out to Pink Luver thanks for the support ;)_

_Anyway I crave detailed feeback. Later on!_

Afro Spirit


	13. America's Nightmare

_Hey everybody chapter 13. So I decided to get this cracking as soon as possible I think I'm on a roll here. Gotta keep this shit rolling while its still hot! So in this chapter The Lost biker gang will be featured. See the Hells Angels are the biggest biker gang in California so I thought it would be cool to bring the Lost in as the underdog gang (If they weren't in Lost & Damned) Johnny is seen with a patch that says I rode mine in Los Santos 2004 so I'm expanding on that. Just like I will expand on Brian and his coke dealing with Sosa, I will show my own version of how Ryder gets involved with C.R.A.S.H. in the first place. _

_I will try to get into as many things as possible that San Andreas didn't end well on. Like Maccer. According to the wikia site he later joins the Epsilon program to quit drugs. Not exactly a good religion to pick though! Still I think that idea alone should provide some pretty fun lines with that whacko! I know some found Denise annoying but if you think about it, she didn't insult CJ unless he bumps into her or drives crazy. _

_Helena and Barbara insulted him hella! Those two were real bitches! _

_Anyway hope you like it. _

_A.S._

_1987_

_Brian_

Brian awoke the next day in Kalie's bed. Kalie had been the homegirl that had given him the ride from the hospital when Tenpenny had beaten him up. He had been cold in the night even after they had made love last night. He wore his boxers but nothing else. Kalie on the other hand was nude but he still snuggled against her. He had come by after getting patched up. He had come to talk to her.

To break up with her. He knew she planned to leave the hood and possibly the state for college. He would wish her the best but he also knew that if she left there would be no way to have a relationship. Contrary to the movies, long distance love did not work. Then again, there was that song about walking 500 miles for a girl. _What the fuck was that song called...? _He thought in wonder to himself. The group was the Proclaimers. He knew that much. He shook the thought away knowing he would go crazy trying to remember.

She had said, "What's with you tonight? You're quiet."

Brian looked down. "Look...I like you but...I don't think this is gonna work out. You and me."

She looked at him, not bothering to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Why? What is this about? Is it because we haven't had sex? Is that all you think about?"

He shook his head looking into her big brown eyes. "Its not like that. I just know you're leaving for college. Out of state? What would the point in that be? It would never work. That's why I've been hesitating to call you too much. You'll just leave."

She eyed him carefully. "You know Ive heard a lot of things from guys. I never heard that before. Well it will just be for a few years. You can visit during breaks."

Brian replied back in a louder voice than he intended. "Because my life is here! You won't visit me here though, I bet! What have you got against the hood?"

She sighed. It was raining outside. "I've seen friends shot. I'm tired of seeing people destroy themselves."

Brian got off the couch. "You sound just like my sister right now. You have to use what you learn in college to help this community."

She didn't look like she agreed. "This community is beyond any help I could give."

Brian looked down again. "Yeah but if you got the skills to try and you don't, then you're no better than the people who ruin the hood!"

"What do you want from me? You want me to throw away my life just for you?" She asked in frustration.

"I never said that. Just go then! Move out! You'll run out on me when I need you most. Do the same shit your ex did to you." He barked. She slapped him. As soon as she did, she knew it was a mistake. He brushed past her in anger and headed for the door. "No...wait..! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to." She grabbed his arm but he brushed her off and said, "Take your hands off me Kalie."

She beat him to the door and blocked it. Tears watered her pleading eyes. "Please...I'm sorry."

She hugged him and he tensed up at first but he hugged her back. A single tear fell from his eye. He brushed it away. as his head rested on her shoulder as hers did his. He looked into her eyes. She was beautiful. He never got how any man could run out on her. She was honey brown. The definition of the term brown sugar. Not the slang for heroin, but the meaning of a beautiful black woman. She had naturally curly hair as well. She had luscious full lips and eyes that stared through him.

They kissed. The kiss seemed to last forever, her warm lips pressed against his. He slowly pulled away, knowing his mom would be mad if he came in too late. She pulled him back and whispered, "Stay with me tonight..." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her as their mouths melted together, his hand trailing up her bare back, rubbing the smooth skin slowly. She removed his dark green shirt and caressed his muscles as she kissed him back.

Her hands ran along the scars he had from gunshot wounds. His hand groped her round, shaped booty and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He began to plant kisses along her well toned stomach. As they made love as the rain poured outside, her radio was on in the bedroom and the song Sexual Healing played. He kissed her still, moving along her chest removing her jeans revealing only the lacy panties she wore.

He tried to lure her toward the bedroom but she pulled him down to the couch, kissing him even more passionately. As the song played on Brian thought, _Touche Marvin. Touche. _

Now it was hours later and he lay in just his boxers, cuddled up to Kalie. She stirred and smiled looking up at him.. "Hey good looking. Whats on your mind?" He told her, "How did we go from a fight to...to that?"

She chuckled. "That's make up sex. Its rare but its nice."

Brian looked down at her as he held her. "I guess I can visit you whenever I can. Its a long way but if you say we'll wait for each other, I believe you. Just don't be hooking up with no frat boys, aight?" He said with a smirk.

She laughed at that and said, "No I won't. Those Letterman's jackets are so whack. As for the sorority girls I can't make any promises."

Brian looked in shock at what she had said. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

She laughed again. "Ah you're so easy. Brian, you should go to college too. You got accepted to San Andreas University right? You should something with your life. They see a black guy with a gun, and they think its typical. If you get an education, they have to watch out. Guns don't scare them. Its when brothers read a book. That's when they get paranoid. You can be so much more of a force with an education. You can make a difference."

Brian played with a few of her hair curls. "Yeah? Malcolm X self educated himself and look where he ended up. They kill smart black men too."

She sighed. "Well if there's anything worth dying for, its something like that right? Trying to help your community? To educate your race? Maybe you should hear your sister out. Maybe she can help you."

Brian smiled and said, "That's something I can't do."

She looked up at him and demanded. "Why not?"

"Cause my sister is younger than me. Even though she's smart, she's immature as hell. She would never let me live that down Besides, girl, I'm older than her. I'm supposed to teach her."

Brian's pager went off. He picked it up and said, "Shit, I'm sorry." She rolled over and said, "Its okay. I have to get ready for work anyway."

She was a medical student but she worked at a Dildier Sachs. She didn't plan to be a fancy doctor. She wanted to go to Africa and use her medical skills to help the kids there. He got dressed but as he put his pants on he said, "When do you get off?"

She smiled and said, "At least I know you aren't a player. I'll call you, okay? Soon as I get home."

He kissed her before putting on his shirt, a quick peck on the lips. She pulled him close and they kissed, more slowly. Finally she broke the kiss with smaller kisses. "No quick kisses!" She said playfully. He got the rest of the way dressed. She put her shirt on. "I love you." He told her. He instantly felt regret as he wondered if that would be weird. She kissed and hugged him one more time.

"I love you too...I've wanted to say that for a long time." Brian grinned and walked out. Brian checked his pager. It was his brother. GET YOUR ASS UNDER THE BRIDGE NEAR THE HOUSE. WE GOT SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT. He got into the blue stallion he had stolen on the way to Kalie's.

He began to drive back to Grove Street. Kalie lived in Idlewood but it was in a Grove dominated area so he wasn't worried about the Ballas hurting her. _They know better than that..._He thought.

As he drove through the hoods of Ganton, he thought about the message. It was CJ and he seemed angry about something. Why? Usually Sweet was the one who would get mad at him or CJ but Brian and CJ had always been tight despite not being identical twins, and having separate lives, they were still always the closest.

Brian rolled the window down as he arrived in the hood. He spotted some Grove members walking together down the street and heard one of them proclaim, "I need a beer." He got out and walked under the bridge above Grove Street. Carl approached him, a look of anger in his face. "Brian why the fuck are you getting involved with caine, man? That shit is evil! Even for us! You know we don't fuck with that mess!"

Brian sighed. It was too early in the morning for this. "Look, man I'm just trying to get us the money we need to buy guns. We gotta be stacking a grip just the same as the Ballas. Otherwise they'll wipe the floor with us. I hate to say it but Emmet aint enough. The Ballas got the newest guns, they got body armor. Then even when we get body armor those fools get armor piercing bullets! We'll never win like this."

CJ glared at him. "I should kick your ass right now. I should tell Sweet too but I aint gonna do that. I just wanna know why, dawg."

Brian raised his arms. "I just told you why!"

Carl didn't like that. "You're getting in too deep! Sweet just became an OG and even he wouldn't go with that! We have to draw a line somewhere."

Brian snorted. "Yeah? Well those morals aren't helping us. This aint like pimping women on the street. This is selling to junkies who were hooked long before they ever met us."

CJ looked around and then said, "Look B, Ryder just got busted. He shot a drug dealer. Now he's going down for that shit. Is he supposed to go down for murder one so you can betray what Grove Street stands for?"

Brian didn't know what to say. He knew that Ryder had shot a junkie who had offered him oral and Cluckin Bell. sex for drugs and Ryder had shot him. He also knew that Ryder was in fact in on the drug trade too and that him shooting the dealer had nothing to do with principal. Brian remained silent on that, however as he didn't want to drop the dime on his friend about that.

"Ryder does his thing and I do mine. Look, what are we gonna do? I need a way to make money so if you don't want me in the drug business you better have a backup plan. We aint got jobs so what are we supposed to do?" Brian demanded.

Just then a cab pulled up and Shorty got out. "What's up guys?"

Brian looked at his friend with concern. "What are you doing here? You've only been in the hospital a day. What are you doing out here? You need to rest!"

Shorty shook his head. "Nah, man Fierro was a long ways away. They wanted to keep me in there and then it would have been a long ride home from Fierro. I aint up for all that so I checked out early."

Brian looked at his homie and said, "Didn't anybody try to stop you? Wasn't that against the doctors orders?"

Shorty put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah they did. Then when they found out I don't got health insurance so they let me go."

Brian shook his head in disbelief at what he had said. CJ stepped up to him. "San Fierro? Jesus, Brian! You got him mixed in this? How many homies are in on this, g? What the fuck are you thinking, bro? You're in too deep!"

Shorty looked tired. "Look, man, we won't do it again. I didn't like getting shot myself. Look, CJ just please keep this from Sweet. I can see why he stays away from it."

Brian shot him a funny look. "You did one job and now you want to punk out? We need to do a couple more jobs like this or otherwise we're gonna hurt our rep. We'll look like marks if we get in the game for a minute and then back out."

CJ held up his hands. "No! That's bad news! I need to know what happened the other day! What were you doing in San Fierro? We never been there before! Who shot him?"

Brian sighed. "Look its a long story. Too long for me to explain." Carl glared at him and Brian continued, "Tenpenny busted us on some bullshit6 him and his partners through us in the car..."

Meanwhile nobody noticed a dark green Majestic pull up in the alley near the side of the Johnson house. Two Ballas slowly opened up the doors and got out. They both wore baseball caps and purple bandannas that concealed most of their face except the eyes but the hat and the bandannas gave them plenty of face cover.

They both carried Uzi's. They climbed over the alley wall next to the car and they went around the side of the house. "Hey, man. One of the Grove Street fools lives in this house. The sherm head. I got beef with that motherfucker. Is he in there?"

They checked the back door which was locked but then one of them busted the lock with the weapon. "Nah, nigga he aint. What you got against him?"

The other Baller who wore a dark purple sweater said, "That fool shot my homie. Plus he fucked my girl." They went into the house. "No, he aint here so forget that for now. Hey, homie come here! By the window!" They walked up and looked out. "Two Johnson boys at the same time?"

They looked to see more Grove Street gangsters standing on various corners. "I'm gonna use his phone. Get us some help. There's too many Groves around here, man."

The other gang member snickered. "You scared? Of course there are! Its their hood! We aint got time for a shoot out with them! We just came here to get Sweet. Remember? He's the new O.G. We get him and send the Groves a message. We hit em with everything we got while they got no leader."

The first one said, "Whatever nigga. There's a lot of them out there. We're gonna need some back up or else we won't make it to Sweet. These fools got more heat than you know. Emmet's been supplying them."

He used the kitchen phone and began to talk on it. "Yeah, bring all the boys here. We'll be waiting inside one of the houses until you get here."

One of the Grove Street thugs sat on the porch and started smoking a joint. His black pants had paint on them. The Baller by the window could see him. "Look at this fool! This guy is a manual day laborer! So that's what they do instead of slinging! What a bunch of busters!"

The Baller finished the conversation. "All right, man hurry up and get here."

He hung up. "Nigga, you see me on the phone! What the fuck? Didn't your mama teach you any manners? We gotta go after them two clowns right there. Kane's sending the homies over but I guess he said those guys hit some of our people up in Fierro and took the coke off them, the Vagos and the Rifas. That's money right out the window."

The Baller readied his Uzi. "You mean one of the Johnson boys is in on the dope game now?" He smiled at that. "Now that's funny. Look at them. They're arguing! They're slipping. Two brothers fighting and they won't even know what hit em."

"Aint that Shorty? I got in a fight with that little punk. It was a good fight too. We was throwing hits but then the cops come and arrest me like I'm the one in the wrong. He aint a shot caller but he's got a lot of respect in his hood. He's killed a lot of Ballas. I think its time karma pays him a visit."

They waited there for three minutes. Finally they could hear a speeding car approaching Then a few more. They looked at each other and said, "That's our cue."

They came out of the back door and went around the side. A trio of Grove Street homies were hanging out in front of Ryder's yard. They opened fire

and two of the homies fell instantly in the hail of rounds. The third was hit and tried to limp away to safety but as he did, more rounds tore into his back and he sagged to the ground. The Ballas had arrived. They opened fire with SMG's and pistols as they got out. Brian was grazed by a few rounds from a Micro SMG but he fired upon the Baller that did it. He already had both pistols blazing and he nailed the thug four times in the chest, two shots from each pistol, and the gang member fell against the side of his car.

Brian pointed his left to his chest and pulled the trigger again, finishing him. Carl and Brian both opened fire as well as Shorty and they hit two Ballas wounding them, prompting the other ones to take cover behind their cars. Carl could see one of them just the side of his head as he took cover. Carl squeezed the trigger of his pistol three times shattering the glass which exploded in the face of the gang member. The Baller fell down, either from the glass or one of the shots. Carl saw the other gang member ducked down holding a sawed off shotgun. Carl fired seven shots and three of them hit him in the head while the other four hit him in the chest.

"Now you fucked up, Ball Sack ass niggas!" Shorty yelled as he managed to hit one of the two shooters with the Uzi's in the side. The man was wounded but not dead. A pack of Grove Street thugs came rushing to join the fight. They had pistols and SMG's. They took cover behind the Ballas cars which despite being cover for the enemy, was also cover for Groves. The Grove Street thugs took cover and blindly fired at the Ballas. The Ballas did the same thing and this carried on for a bit but then three Grove Street members were hit by stray rounds and two Ballas were wounded. Shorty fired his pistol blindly too and hit one of the Ballas CJ had initially wounded. Eight rounds hit the guy in the back.

More Ballas arrived in two cars. A Grove Street gang member opened fire on the last of the first car with a Tec 9. "You're on our turf now, bitch!" Carl yelled as the two Ballas were swept up in the GSF thugs rounds. Just then the homie was hit by some rounds from a Baller from the second car blindly firing. The homie stumbled as the rounds slammed into his side and near his arm pit. The homie staggered and stumbled into Carl's line of fire. Carl accidentally shot him in the neck.

Shorty fired six shots at the Baller who did that. The Baller was behind cover so only half of the rounds hit him but he still was wounded. He sprayed back around the side of the car but not one round hit Shorty. Shorty then ran up as he heard his weapon click empty. He fired another two shots, one of which went wide and bounced off the pavement and the other struck the Baller in the thigh. The Baller had a .38 that he pulled from his belt. Despite his wounds, he was going to go down shooting if he had to die.

He fired the Revolver and Shorty fired his gun, emptying the remaining rounds into the Baller causing his bleeding body to bleed even more even though he was dead before his head hit the curb. Shorty had taken a shot to the stomach. He held his wound in on hand and his pistol in the other. Just then some automatic fire rang out and Shorty was hit again, this time in the side.. Then as he fell, in the back. Brian screamed, "You punks! I'll kill all of you!"

He fired both handguns rapidly and several rounds hit the Baller who had been waiting in the house that Brian had wounded. The other Baller fired at Brian who then ran for cover, bullets whizzing past his ear. The rounds followed but he got to cover and the rounds hit the side of the already smoking Tahoma. Carl spotted that Shorty had been wounded and helped him up. "Hold on, man! Stay with me, Shorty! Stay alive!"

Just then, to their right, a car had just pulled up off of the freeway. Four Ballas got out. Two with Sub Machine Guns and tone with a 12 guage, and one with an M-16. They opened fire and four homies dropped. There were three homies still in the fight besides Carl, Brian and Shorty. Though Shorty was not much for anymore fighting. Just then more fire was heard. Carl looked back to see his brother Sweet firing an AK-47 as he came running from the house. He hit the last Baller with the Uzi. "OGF, buster!"

Sweet also hit the Ballas who had arrived. The one with the M-16 was hit in the knees and the one with the shotgun was hit in the collar bone and throat. The Ballas began to scatter as Sweet and the last two homies with Tec 9's cleaned up the newly arrived was a Baller with a Ma-10 left and one with two pistols just like Brian. Brian recognized the gang member with the pistols. He was Kane. He was a Baller that Brian had gotten into a fight with his Sophomore year.

Kane had started it but Brian had won the fight. Since Kane had started it he had been expelled while Brian had just been suspended. As soon as that happened, Brian had heard that Kane had joined the Ballas. Both Kane and the Baller with the Mac-10 fired on the already wounded Shorty. Despite Brian and Carl's attempt to carry him to safety, he was hit in a barrage of bullets and he fell to the ground face down, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You fucking bitches! You're dead!" Brian screamed. He fired at Kane who also fired at him. He hit Kane once in the elbow and once in the arm but Kane took off after that. Brian fired his freshly loaded pistols at the other gang member nailing him several times in the chest, twice in the throat and once in the eye.

The gang member fell dead but Kane ran back past the bushes until he got to where a woman was. As Brian got closer he saw who it was. _Kalie!_ He panicked as he saw that Kane was pulling her out of her car. Brian yelled, "Let her go! She aint got nothing to do with this!"

Kane grinned. "She's leverage, player. I know you care about her. Now back off or the bitch gets it." Brian kept the pistols trained on him but did not come any closer. "You better not hurt her." He warned through gritted teeth. "Don't come any closer and I won't. I just want her car. That's it. But I'm walking out of here."

Brian looked at him with a burning hate. "What was all this for? Just some dumb niggas beefing?"

Kane snickered. "Nah, man. You fucked with the wrong people. You cost us a lot of money with your little jack move in Easter Basin. That's the problem with Groves, dude. You make more enemies than you can kill. Now you're gonna have North Side Ese's on your ass. On top of the Vagos, the Aztecas, and us. You're a dead man walking."

Kane got to her car and shoved her toward Brian, letting go of her. Brian caught her and Kane got in the car and floored it out of there. Carl fired at the car as it drove off but the car pulled out onto the freeway and began to head toward Glen Park. The man Brian had shot that had shot Shorty with an Uzi was still by some miracle alive. He fired at them. Brian stayed behind the car and spotted the sawed off shotgun one of the thugs had been holding.

Brian was glad that Sweet had been out of ear shot.

Sweet fired and hit that Baller in his already trembling legs. He screamed and fell to the ground. The Baller still fired his Uzi as he fell. Brian approached the critically wounded gangster and kicked him in the leg. "What set you from?"

The Baller groaned and said, "Front Yard. Why ...why does that...matter?"

"Cause now I know what hood to hit up when I kill Kane." Brian growled.

The Baller sneered through his bloody teeth. "You aint killing him..." He pulled the trigger but there was nothing but a dry click. "You're fired." Brian said and shot him with the sawed off. He blasted a massive hole in his chest and that was that. Brian looked and saw his homie and closed his eyes at the sight of him lying on the side walk.

Sirens filled the air and Sweet looked at Brian and Carl. "What is this all about? Why would the Ballas come rolling in like this? They usually just try a drive-by here and there and sometimes they want a fist fight. Or street brawls. What did ya'll do?"

The police were on their way. "We just killed a shit load of Ballas. That's basically it. I guess they wanted to get us all but they just got Shorty." CJ said, lying to him.

"Well, look Tenpenny is probably gonna be here so you too should get outta here. I'll cover for you. You were chilling up in Temple all day. Got it?" Sweet asked.

Carl slapped hands with him and said, "Thanks, bro. I appreciate it. We'll catch you later. What will you say to mama though? The cops will ask her..."

Sweet sighed as he thought about it. He tossed them the keys and said, "Take my car and this AK. Try to stay out of the hood until dark. I'm gonna try and say that it was self defense. If you really think about it, its the truth."

Brian slapped hands with his brother and they shared a brief shoulder hug before Sweet went toward the house and sat on the steps as though to wait on the police to roll up and start hassling him as usual. CJ got in the driver seat and Brian walked around to the other side. "Get in. You and I aren't finished with that conversation."

_1998_

_Carl_

_Double Crossed _

Sweet rode with him. Carl drove a purple 93' Admiral. "What the fuck, man? Why would the Ballas come at us like that? What about all that shit Snowman was talking about black love? Was it all a trick? I can't believe they went and shot Denise!"

CJ sped down the street. He cut through Market and turned left. "That's just the way it goes bro. I'm sorry. I know you believed in this truce but sometimes you just can't end a war anyway other than having one side win it. That's the way it is. I thought something like this would happen."

"Yeah? Well Alex better not have had shit to do with this or I swear I'll kill him. I love that girl, man. She stuck with me in the thick of shit. I tried with other girls too but as it turns out, a cop, a mechanic, a nymphomaniac, and a gun toting white girl with a farm doesn't compare to a Grove Street homegirl." Carl declared. and Sweet added, "Not to mention, that nurse up in San Fierro."

Carl nodded. "Yeah well each of them had their issues. Some wanted me to be really fat some wanted me to be skinny. Still, Denise never judged my appearance. I wish I hadn't fucked with those other women."

Sweet turned to his brother. "Hold up, didn't she give up three kids? That sounds like a problem too. That aint cool on any level dawg. A girl like that is shifty. But still, I feel you. I know your pain. I still can't believe Trish is gone. I don't like that fucking kid Derrick either. Gave heroin to a woman he considered his sister? For all we know, he did give the heroin to her. I don't trust a heroin dealer."

Carl sighed as they drove through downtown. "Yeah well I really wanted to put an end to the violence. The war between the Ballas and Groves s senseless, man. Even if they did shoot Denise its still a waste of life. Black on black violence."

Sweet didn't seem to sympathize. "All violence is a waste, fool! There's the way it ought to be and there's reality. You never had a problem with that before. You never saw the Ballas as brothers why now? I mean, look you went to Liberty City for five years and came home. Then you repped Grove Street again until I got locked up. Then you took down Big Smoke and it seems like after that, you just lost touch."

Carl looked at his brother in confusion. "What are you talking about, brah? What are you trying to say? Just cause I travel more? We got money now Sweet! Sure we aint ruling Los Santos but its only a matter of time, dawg!"

Sweet stared out the window as they began to drive through Jefferson. "You aint taking over nathin if you aint putting it down for your hood! Why do you think we got so much turf back? From putting in work! Not because of no rapper, not because of your garage, not because of your casino. Just straight up hoo banging."

Sweet asked CJ to pull up in front of the projects on 114th street. "Need to get us some back up. If we're gonna go after these fools we'll need some homies."

Sweet walked into the projects. Carl turned on the radio to take the edge off his mind. He hoped Denise was okay. He wished he had cherished her better. He was afraid to lose her. Sweet returned with two homies. One wore a green basketball jersey over a white T shirt. He also had a gold earing, corn rows, and a pair of jeans. He carried a .50 pistol. The other Grove thug was wearing a green shirt under a black jacket and black jeans. This guy had a Glock 17.

"Maybe it wasn't all the Ballas. Maybe Alex didn't have nothing to do with it. Maybe none of those guys did. Maybe its just people from the days of the riots that were loyal to Big Smoke. A lot of people lost money they would have made when that crack palace went up in smoke!" CJ wondered aloud. Sweet shrugged.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. They went to the front desk. "We're here to see Denise Robinson. She got shot."

The lady checked the computers and said, "Ms. Robinson can't have visitors right now. They just got her out of surgery. She'll need a day to re cooperate. You can come back then.."

Carl looked at the lady. "Are you fucking serious? I gotta know how she's doing! Where was she hit?"

The woman got on the phone and said, "Dr. Grant could you please come to the front?"

A man came minutes later and she said, "If you have any questions you should ask him."

Carl asked, "Hey doc, I gotta know. Is Denise gonna make it? She's important to me!"

The surgeon asked, "Are you her brother?"

Sweet stepped up to the man taking offense to that. "What are you trying to say? We all look alike?"

Carl put a hand on his brothers shoulder to calm him down. "I'm her boyfriend. I need to know how she's doing. I have the right to know!"

The man sighed. "Sorry sir I'm required to ask. Ms. Robinson was hit once in her left hip, which took a bit to get out of her hip bone but we did it with minimal nerve damage. She was shot in the thigh too and is very lucky to be alive since it did hit an artery. Luckily we got her in stable condition. Do you have any idea as to who would do this?"

Carl looked frustrated but he sighed in relief knowing she was okay. "Not at all, sir. She's got her own beauty shop and she likes to go dancing." It was true that was what she did for a living and that was her hobby but he was not about to tell the doctor much more because whenever somebody got shot, people tried to get the police involved.

"Look, does she at least have somebody watching out for her? Besides the police? She aint a criminal but with all due respect sir, we have been victims of police brutality. She can't trust a cop." Carl told him.

The surgeon said, "Nobody except for that guy right there." He pointed and CJ looked to see Ryder. Sweet saw him and said, "What the fuck?"

He pulled a Glock from his belt and approached him. "I thought you smoked this nigga Carl? You sherm head bitch! You sold us out! Left me to get shot!"

Carl grabbed Sweet and pulled on the gun. "Hey, bro let me explain it to you."

Sweet looked at him and said, "Fuck that! he may not have killed mama but he did sell us out! Got me caught up on murder charges! Working with Ballas!"

Ryder removed his shades. Something he had never seen him do. "You don't know what went on, Sweet. They got me on murder charges too. They were blackmailing me. Back in Brian's day even. They told me they would have some work for me that they would have in a year or so. So by 89' I was involved with the Loco Syndicate but I was looking at life, fool!"

Sweet growled, "Then you should have told him to fuck himself! I could have snitched. I could have been a weasel! I didn't though! Cause real niggas don't snitch!"

Carl stepped in front of his brother. "He didn't snitch on you Sweet. He was just working with the Ballas. Besides we tried to have a truce, remember?"

Sweet snorted. "Lot of good that did! Those punks shot your girlfriend! Besides we didn't have a truce back then!"

Just then CJ's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Carl. Put your brother on the phone. Its obvious you don't know how to play peace keeper so I'll do it for you by telling Sweet what happened." It was Toreno. "How did you know where I am, man? You're freaking me out!" Carl demanded.

"What did I tell you? I will always be watching or listening or both! Even when you're getting laid. Let me say, of all those girls you had, I think Helena had the best tits but Barbara had the best ass. I don't know though. That Millie was sure a real limber girl herself." Toreno said slyly.

Carl couldn't believe what he was saying. "What? Please tell me you're playing with me! This is a joke right?"

Mike answered, "Afraid not kid. We had to keep an eye out for you. At all times. That included your afternoon nookie. I like your style. Really. You should know that almost all of your girlfriends were bi."

"Enough man!" Carl begged. It was too personal.

"Just pass the phone to Sweet then , okay stud?"

Carl did and Sweet began to talk to him. "What you doing here, Ryder?" He asked as Sweet talked to Toreno. "Look, man I know I did wrong to you but this is my way of trying to make up for it. The drug money just doesn't compare to the love I used to get when I was with ya'll. I'll do what it takes to get back on the hood, man."

Carl already had a lot on his plate and worrying about Ryder getting back with the Groves would just be one more thing. "Look, if you really are serious and if Toreno vouches for you, and you have any way you can help us find who killed moms and Brian, then maybe I'll put in a good word but I don't think Sweet will be so willing to forgive and forget."

Ryder looked at him with a certain despair. "Aint this showing that I'm on your side? I'm here, man! I aint gonna let shit happen to your girl! Toreno let me know when it happened!"

Carl sighed but said, "No it doesn't. It shows you got a CIA spook following you and at the very most it shows you're loyal to me. Not Sweet."

Sweet was still on the phone with Toreno.

"Man, look I know I called you a buster all this time but I was the buster! I never snitched though! I just got us mixed up in the drug game. After a while I needed money. Your brother was with me when I shot a dope fiend. He had offered me head for crack and I shot him for it. Brian saw it. That junkie was an informant for Tenpenny. That was how I got caught up."

Carl looked at his former friend. "For real? Why didn't you just tell us, man? We would have helped you! We could have smoked him on the spot!"

Ryder looked down. "I needed the money like I said. I was trying to have enough to get by on. But Smoke...he went crazy. That fool could never get enough money. Just wanted to keep going. I broke off from C.R.A.S.H. for a while after that but I kept selling drugs in the hood. I was part of that reason that the hood fell out. I guess I thought the same thing that Brian did. If I sold yayo we'd make enough money to get the hood equal to the Ballas."

Carl crossed his arms but he listened. "Then Seville and Grove started beefing cause they still sling but Sweet banned it in 88'. Tenpenny didn't want me to start rolling with them since Seville wouldn't give C.R.A.S.H. a cut. So they kept holding that damn informant over my head. They would let me have my own freedom to do what I had to so I wasn't found out. I thought me and Smoke would come clean eventually.I thought we'd tell Sweet the truth but then he started free basing. He got hooked on that shit. He was just gone."

Ryder paused and then continued saying, "I tried to make up for it too. I killed a lot of Ballas when I rode with Sweet. I killed a major enforcer of theirs with Sweet. That pissed Tenpenny off. That was when he started talking to Big Smoke I guess about...well...you know...he told me he was going to but I figured he was just talking shit like he always does. Still, I blasted at them when they did shoot up Grove Street. I hadn't rolled with the Ballas for a long time. Then when you laid out Little Weasel they tried to blame me for it."

Taking this all in, CJ finally understood after so long why all that had went down. "Shit...well I guess that changes things. That makes sense. I guess I should have figured something was going on since Brian was involved that you must have been too. I mean you still gotta earn back respect still but that does help knowing that."

Finally Sweet got off the phone and said, "Okay so Toreno just told me everything. About the murder charges with the dope fiend, about what was going on with Brian, everything. He's been watching longer than you think. Cause of who you got involved with. That guy Sosa? He's a higher up in Timothy Green's drug ring. Plus he's got ties to Colonel Cortez which would explain why they watched you. Why doesn't Toreno do something about all this?"

Carl shook his head. "You got me bro. I'm still trying to figure that out. Look, I'm gonna stay here and make sure Denise is safe."

Sweet sized up Ryder. "You wearing a wire? I know he watches you and my brother but still. Now is the time to be up front."

Ryder shook his head. "I aint got a wire. Toreno can watch us without one. He's got eyes everywhere. Remember that. Besides I told you. I aint no snitch."

Sweet sighed. "All right, man. I'll give you one shot. One. For now, we should wait right here and watch over Denise. CJ you should go hit the corners and see what's popping. Take the boys with you. We'll call when Denise is awake. This is your girl so you gotta be the one to get the suckers that shot her."

Carl nodded and flashed the peace sign. "All right fam. Good looking out. I'll holla at ya'll later."

Carl left the hospital. He and the two homies began to roll toward the projects in Jefferson. Carl put the radio on Radio Los Santos. The song Indo Smoke by Warren G and Nate Dogg played. Carl decided to drop by an underground arms dealer's place. Emmit had suggested this guy if he was ever in Jefferson and needed guns but couldn't get to Willowfield.

CJ stopped by the Sub Urban and got out. He went inside and asked the store clerk, "Hey I'm looking for a guy named Antonio. Cat from Belize. You seen him?" The clerk went to get him and she came back with a short skinny black man. "Como estas? What can I do for you?" He was Afro Latino.

Carl said, "Look I got a reference to you from Emmet. Said you were the guy to see."

Antonio nodded and motioned for him to follow. He followed the guy behind the counter, down some stairs, to a cellar. He clicked on a light and said, "You came to the right place, homes. I got all that firepower you need but keep it on the down low all right?"

Carl selected some weapons. He took an Uzi carbine and an M-16 with a scope. CJ also purchased some armor as he suspected he would need it eventually. He put the vest on under his green jacket he had bought from Dildier Sachs. "I got all the shit you need to tune these babies up too. Tell your friends to drop by. If the cops ask, you got it from Ammu Nation."

Carl looked at him and said, "So how do you know Emmet? You with Seville Boulevard or something?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, I'm going to take over for him. He'll be retiring soon. You know, you kinda look like him Ese. Its a trip. Are you familia?"

Carl left and said on the way out, "Yeah...you could say that."

He still did plan to drop by Emmet's place at some point. He would have to have a talk with the old man. See if what Toreno said was true. Carl got back in the car and began to drive through the hood again. Carl stopped by the Jefferson Down Projects and got out. "Ya'll kick it right here! I'll be back."

CJ began to walk up the stairs into the projects. He was in the main yard. Just then he heard a shotgun cock behind him. CJ reached for his pistol but the shotgun was at the back of his head. "Don't fucking move! What you doing on the block, high roller? Come to hit us again?"

CJ kept his hands up. "What are you talking about? The Ballas did a drive-by on us."

He turned around to see Looney, one of the gang members who had been at the truce. "I know you. The truce right?" Carl asked.

"Some fucking truce. That's why some Groves shot my nigga the other day. Truce my ass." Said a Baller in a beanie. He cocked his .45 and pointed it at CJ. "I wanna shoot this punk. He's one of the O.G's probably put them up to it." A different Baller stopped him. "Wait a minute. Let's see what he has to say first."

CJ told him, "My girl just got shot. Some Ballas just shot her house up. Now you're trying to say we hit you?"

Larry, another Baller, walked up. He was Alex's cousin. "Maybe somebody's playing us. There are a lot of Ballas who wouldn't show up for the truce. Not only were they not okay with squashing it with the Groves, they weren't that cool with us. They're like traitors."

Larry motioned for CJ to follow him. They went into Looney's crib. Inside CJ saw Snowman, the real shot caller of this hood. Looney lowered his shotgun. "What's up CJ? What happened to the truce, dawg? I thought we were trying to squash it?" Snowman asked as he sat with a drink of what looked like Hennessey. "CJ said his girl's house just got sprayed up. What you think?" Larry asked.

Snowman set the drink down. "I didn't have shit to do with that. Believe me. That's not to say we weren't planning on hitting back. We were going to do it tonight. Since you're here, we can always get to the bottom of the shit."

Just then two Ballas emerged at Looney's front door holding a beaten up bloody man. The man was wearing green. He looked like a member of the OGF. "Yo Snow, Looney. We just caught this fool slipping at the Cluckin Bell down the street. Aint this one of the guys that shot at us yesterday?"

They threw him on the floor and Larry closed the door. One of the Ballas pulled a pistol out and pointed it to the man's head. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, player. Then I'm really going to fuck you up. What hood are you from?"'

The man didn't reply so the other Baller hit him in the stomach. "Answer the man, fool!"

The man said, "I told you! I'm Grove Street!"

Carl looked at him. "I aint never seen you before!"

The gang member's nose was bleeding. "That don't mean nothing! You don't know everybody!"

One of the Ballas took something out of his pocket. "If you roll with Grove Street, what's this?"

It was a a ten piece cookie of crack cocaine. "That...that aint mine, man! I'm just selling it!"

Carl shook his head. "No, we banned drugs in our hood. Plus you look high as a kite. I think you've been smoking this stuff. Now who are you? Who do you work for? You guys shot up this place and then my girl gets shot by Ballas. Don't you think that's a little bit more than a random coincidence?"

Larry ordered, "Lift up the back of your shirt."

The gang member turned to him nervously, licking his teeth. "Why? What for?"

Larry fired a shot from his pistol into his leg. The man screamed and Looney put his hand over his mouth. Even still he screamed until Looney shook his head. "Shut the fuck up, man! Show some heart and muzzle that noise."

Larry held the smoking pistol and aimed it at eye level. "I won't ask again."

The man allowed the two Ballas to lift up the back of his shirt. Carl checked out the ink on his chest, and his shoulders. He had a tattoo on his left arm that said 74. He had another that said, Baller Killer and another that said Grove Killer. He had a tattoo on his back that said Hustler 4 life. He was a member of the Hustlers who were a gang that used to be Ballas.

"I should have known." Snowman said shaking his head. Looney looked at the two Ballas and said, "Get this piece of shit outta my house and get rid of him."

Looney went to the closet and got some stuff to clean the blood out of the carpet. "Aint this a bitch?"

Carl looked at Larry. "So they're trying to fuck up our truce? Try and get us at each others throats? Who runs the Hustlers?"

Larry shrugged. "Its hard to say. I killed their O.G. back in 94' so they'll have another one by now. I don't know who though. These fools are shifty. Ever since they broke off from us, they just been tripping on everybody. They hate all gangs who aint Hustlers. I don't know specifically who runs their hoods and I don't know who ordered them to shoot us but I know where we can find them."

Larry turned to Snowman. "So are you rolling or what?"

Snowman shook his head. "Not this time g. I gotta scoop up my kids. Its my week with them."

Looney looked down as he tried to clean the carpet. "You know where I'll be at. Right here cleaning up the mess you made."

Larry looked around. "Shit, nobody is down to roll with me?"

Carl shrugged. "I got two homies waiting in the car right now. I can go with you."

Larry thought about it. "Well, I guess so. Might as well. I can't get a hold of my fucking 's on another damn date."

They walked outside and Larry said, "Okay these fools got turf in Jefferson and Willowfield. We should hit up their spot in Willowfield though. That's where they most likely got the word from there."

Larry whistled at a trio of Ballas and said, "Its time to rid. Follow me cuz!"

The Ballas piled into a Tahoma and began to follow CJ as he and Larry got into the Admiral. "Why would they be trying to mess things up, now? I know I've never been cool with any of them but why are the trying to hit us all the time?" Carl asked.

Larry looked out the window. "Man, they've always been traitors. We see them the way you Groves see Temple Drive Families. They were a big part of the Ballas involved with Big Smoke's crack ring and they would even work alongside C.R.A.S.H. too. Loyalty, honor, it means nothing to these guys. You think Ballas are bad when it comes to slinging? I mean at least me and Snowman did it when we didn't have money to get by. Now I don't do it as much now that I got the car dealership."

The song Aint Nobody by Chaka Khan played. "Your point is?" CJ asked.

"These fools just do it to look flashy. I mean I can understand a little bit of jewelry like a chain but you don't need to overdo it! Plus I wouldn't drive those cars they drive. They drive those European Luxury cars. They're the type of gangsters who move out of the hood when they get their money. Kind of like you I guess. Except I know you don't fuck with the yayo. Still, these fools think they can bang in the suburbs. High rollers."

Carl told him, "Hold up, man. That aint fair. I got my mansion out in the hills and shit but the Grove will always be my home. I just need to show I can do better. I mean, what does it matter? I got properties all over San Andreas. There's more to hustling than just slinging on the corner. I'm in the rap game now. I'm getting some security jobs I can do for Vinewood celebrities. I got my foot in the door!"

Larry snickered. "Yeah well, the Hustlers are fake ass gangsters. I admit, I like to make money and I like the clothes but those fools are just too boastful with it. I know that if I moved out to the suburbs I'd be all on my own out there. At least in the hood I got my Ballas with me. Those Hustler bitches are wearing gold teeth and shit. I really hope that doesn't become a trend with kids on the street. I really do."

Carl snickered too. "Looks like you may already be too late. There's this rap group called Boy Toyz outta Vice City. They already got that flashy image. I'm trying to remember the name of their company. I think it was Money Hungry Records. All they rap about is money, jewelry and ho's."

They arrived in Willowfield and as Carl pulled up to where some Hustlers were hanging out near the Liquor Mart store. They were mostly dressed in blue jeans and orange sweaters but a couple of them wore orange jerseys. "All right, I'm thinking if we hit these fools here, we can find out where they got orders from."

Carl parked the purple car up and got out. So did Larry and the two Groves. The homies stayed ducked behind the car and out of sight. The Hustlers approached him. "Yo, what's with the colors, nigga? That aint cool around here. This is our turf."

Carl just stood there. "You got a problem with that?" The gang member scowled. "Nah I got a different problem. Too many rounds in this strap." He pulled out the pistol and fired three shots at close range. The man stumbled back holding his wound while attempting to get out his gun. The gang member was hit with two more rounds. Then CJ's homies came rushing out with their guns blazing. The GSF member with the Magnum hit a Hustler twice in the chest. The gang member slumped to the ground and held his stomach wound and writhed on the ground.

The Grove Street homies exchanged gunfire with some other Hustlers in front of the store. The Ballas fired at the Hustlers too. The Hustlers fired back and one of the Ballas was killed instantly. Carl fired his Uzi. He killed the rest of them. The Grove with the Desert Eagle fired and hit a Hustler in the knees. Carl grabbed the gang member and said, "All right, now you can make yourself useful. You guys did a drive-by on the Ballas in Jefferson and then you shot my girl in Ganton. Who ordered the hit and where are they?"

"A guy named Luke...he did 's just up the street. He's in the pawn shop in Willowfield." Carl got up and said, "Let's go guys." They got in Carl began to drive through Willowfield. "Those Hustlers are just small timers with a fake idea of class and style." Larry commented as they drove.

"Yeah? Sounds like they'd fit in on the Vinewood walk of fame after all!" Carl replied with sarcasm.

Carl got out his M-16 and went inside. The Ballas and the Grove Street thugs followed him inside. CJ pointed the M-16 at the pawn shop cash teller. "All right, I want to know where Luke is! Don't act like you don't know who the fuck I'm talking about!"

The man trembled and said, "He's...he's upstairs..."

Just then the front door burst open and a pack of gang members burst through the door. They had their guns drawn. They opened fire hitting CJ in the back. The GSF member with the Desert Eagle fired and hit one as he came through the door. The next shot shattered the glass door injuring another but in the process the Grove thug was also hit with three rounds in the torso. CJ got off the floor and grunted in pain. He fired the M-16 zooming in on the chest of a Hustler and squeezing the trigger.

The rounds hit the guy in the chest and tore into his stomach, ripping through his intestines. The rounds exited his back and he fell dead on the pawn shop floor. A Hustler popped the trunk of a Blista Compact and withdrew a shotgun. He came in and cocked it, firing at CJ. CJ hopped behind the counter and the blast hit the glass case sending shards flying everywhere. Two Ballas took cover behind a shelf on one side while Larry and the GSF thug with the Glock took cover on the right side. They blindly fired from cover. There were two Hustlers inside the shop as well. They were firing from the cover of a drum set.

"Wrong hood Grove bitch!" They yelled. Carl aimed at the drum and caught one of them in the foot. The gang member screamed and stumbled back out of cover. Larry squeezed the trigger of his pistol several times and nailed him. One of the Ballas had wounded the Hustler with the shotgun. The gang member fired and hit the homie with the Magnum. The blast mostly got him in the side. The buck shot had hit him near the rib cage. Teh other homie fired back hitting him once in the leg and once in the armpit.

"I pay you guys to protect me, so do it!" The pawn shop owner cried out. Carl fired and got another Hustler that had managed to get past the Ballas and the homie that was still alive. The Hustler with the shotgun had the homie pinned down behind a glass case of watches. "None of you are getting away with this! If these guys don't get you, the police will!"

Larry grabbed the pawn shop owner and said, "Not really. You'll be my little flotation device."

The Hustler fired the shotgun again and hit one of the two remaining Ballas. The other Baller fired and hit him from cover as he reloaded the shotgun. Larry also fired upon the Baller and the man sank to the floor his clothes soaked in blood as his eyes went dead. The Baller took the shotgun and the shells and fully loaded the weapon. "Gimme that you Corner Buster!"

More Hustler from the neighborhood had heard the shots and were joining the fight. Some tried to get in but most of them just fired without bothering to see who was inside, peppering the pawn shop with bullets. Carl took cover near one of the windows and fired the M-16. He dropped a Hustler wearing an orange T shirt and a black hat.

"Come on, nigga find this asshole Luke so we can get outta here!" Larry called as he fired his pistol hitting the other Hustler inside the shop. Carl put the M-16 down after emptying it into a shooter from across the street. He withdrew his Uzi and went into a back room that led him upstairs. Downstairs, the homie with the Glock managed to kill a Hustler with a Mac-10 and took it from him. So now, Larry, the GSF thug, and a Baller held off the oncoming Hustlers advancing on the store.

Carl took fire coming up the stairs. There was a Hustler holding two pistols. Just like Brian used to...CJ had been hit in the chest and he took a fall down half the stairs. He sprayed the weapon up at the gang member and even as he took cover, he saw blood as he had hit him in the side of the face and the neck.

Carl got to his feet and went up the stairs. He spotted two more Hustlers plus a man in a pair of khaki pants and a gray sweater. He didn't look like he was affiliated with any gang. _That must be Luke..._Carl thought taking cover in an upstairs bathroom as they fired at him. Carl sprayed the Uzi blindly around the side. He heard somebody cry out, indicating he had hit one of them. Carl reloaded the weapon. He saw that he had wounded Luke and hit a Hustler. There was one other Hustler holding a shotgun and he fired at CJ twice but luckily it was a sawed off so even though it sent Carl flying back down the stairs, it only had two shots. Carl struggled back up the stairs, his thighs bleeding and blood ran down the side of his head from hitting it on the steps.

Carl recovered his M-16 and fired up the stairs, hitting the Hustler in the chest sending him hurtling back toward the wall. Luke threw a coffee mug at CJ. He barely ducked as he fired a .45 ACP which he had grabbed from the desk near the window. Carl took two shots to the chest as he did and he dropped his Assault Rifle. CJ got his Uzi back in his hands and a slug hit him in the back. CJ turned over as another round hit him in the torso. This time, a round had gone through.

"Ahhhh!" Carl yelled in agony but he let off a stream of rounds which hit Luke in the leg as he was trying to hop out of the window. Luke fell against the glass and it shattered but CJ couldn't tell if it was Luke himself hitting the window or the rounds that had shattered it. Whatever the case, Luke was on his last leg and barely even on that one and he was cut up pretty badly from the glass. He leaned on the window frame nearly hanging out of the window.

"Hold up, man! Shit...you can't kill me..." Luke said as he picked glass shards from his bloody hands. "Why shouldn't I? You ordered to have my girl killed and you hit the Ballas trying to make it look like we hit each other! You tried to get the bad blood started again." CJ told him sharply.

CJ pointed the Uzi at his face. "I'm a cop...I was undercover...doing a sting on these assholes...I gave them a chance to not get busted...only if they try to stop the truce between the Ballas and OGF. ...we can't have two gangs doing that...its trouble...it means they'll kill cops...fuck..."

Luke had on a vest but he was still wounded in his legs. "No...I think the Los Santos police just don't want the fighting to stop. You was all right with Ballas as long as they worked for you and gave you a cut! I guess the Hustlers are the latest tools."

Luke dropped the gun and said, "You can't kill a cop. Now if you drop the weapon, we can work out a deal."

CJ laughed at that. "I don't make deals with pigs. Or an Uncle tom who works for them. You aint the first cop and you aint the last."

Carl didn't even pull the trigger. He just gave Luke a kick and he sailed out of the window which would not have been a long drop to the street but he landed right in front of a Sabre and it ran him over the windshield being smashed to hell as it hit him. He bounced off the side and landed on the curb hard. As CJ saw the blood near his head which had been cracked open, he knew the cop wouldn't make it.

CJ rushed back downstairs and Larry and the others were still shooting it out with some Hustlers from the neighborhood. "Hey take your time, man! Its not like we're in a hurry!" Larry yelled with sarcasm. The GS homie got two Hustlers in a sweep with his Mac-10. "Grove Street, Corner Busters!"

They got in the Admiral. "We gotta lose this heat! Get to the Pay N Spray in Idlewood!" Larry said as the cops began to give chase after them. The two thugs in the back seat fired at the squad car that followed them. The rounds showered on the cop car. CJ sped through Willowfield and began to drive to cops in the car had been hit and the car stopped chasing but more were coming.

Larry fired at a second car and hit the passenger but not the policeman driving. Carl hit the gas and the car behind him hit them hard and the wounded passenger flew out of the windshield. Carl got to Idlewood and was about to go to the Pay n Spray but when he saw that a cop car was coming from up the street he pulled off away from it and began to drive through Idlewood's neighborhoods.

"Shit! Can't use the job, they've spotted us! CJ cried out. He sped toward the train tracks and began to drive along the way. Then a cop car followed them as they drove along the tracks. "CJ, what the fuck, man? Are you crazy? You'll get us both killed!" Larry screamed.

"First, hell yeah! Second, show some heart, nigga! You weren't too worried back at the shop!" Carl remarked.

"Yeah, but that aint the same! I don't want to get crushed by a train! I'm claustrophobic!" He admitted. Carl saw a train and began to drive toward it. "Don't do it, CJ! I don't wanna die!" The cop car followed but CJ pulled off the track at the last second and let the train hit the cop car. The car was smashed up badly and the train dragged it underneath it but if there was one thing for sure, the cops in it did not survive it. CJ in an alley behind a motel and waited. They waited for a while and they still heard sirens.

Carl luckily always kept a police scanner handy with him. "_Suspect last seen in a purple admiral just off of Empire Village headed East." _CJ breathed a sigh of relief and began to drive them back but he firsts stopped and went to the Pay N Spray as he knew the car would have an APB out on it.

Larry asked, "Can you take me to my car dealership?"

Carl nodded. "Fo sho."

Larry looked behind them as they drove through the hood. "Hey what about that guy Luke? The one who ordered the hit?"

CJ sighed. "He was five 0. They've been trying to put Grove Street against Ballas and keep the war going."

Larry seemed utterly disgusted but not surprised. "Snowman figured they'd try something to sabotage this thing. Its just like Antonio Gramsci."

Carl looked at him. "Who the fuck is that?"

Larry looked at him with a funny look. "You serious, man? You gotta read more. He always talked about how if the system keeps us at each others throats it keeps the focus off them. No offense, but how are you so rich if you don't read?"

Carl got them toward downtown. "I got a Venturas casino, a garage in San Fierro and I'm a manager for famous rappers in Los Santos. You trying to call me stupid?"

Larry shook his head. "Nah never mind. Forget I said it."

_Alex_

He was glad that he was comfortable enough around Robin that they had loosened up. Before he had been worried about dressing up nice in sports jackets but she was a down to earth girl. Upon seeing her more often, he was okay with dressing more casual. He had just been trying to show a good first impression. Now he wore a dark gray plaid shirt over a white shirt, baggy jeans and some red and white sneakers.

He picked her up from work this time. By the time he had got there she was already changed and ready to go. He pulled up in the Savannah again. Robin wore a green blouse and leather black pants. "Hi, sweetie! You look good! Those clothes remind me of visiting the reservation." She said as she got in.

He grinned at her as she already had a wide smile on her face. "Hey Robin how are you?"

He began to drive toward downtown. This time, he was headed toward a bar. "I'm all right. What about you? How was work?" He asked. She rolled her eyes but still had a smile. "Exhausting! I guess its to be expected though. I mean it isn't an easy job. I might try something new."

Alex looked at her and said, "You're quitting your job? How come?"

She shook her head at that. "Its just that I feel unfulfilled. I mean, I try to be a healer but the way modern medicine is and health care in this country goes, I'm not so sure I can fulfill my potential to help as many people as possible."

Alex thought about that and said, "Maybe you can sell those herbal remedies you make? You wouldn't be the first one to do it."

Her smile faded and she got a serious look on her face. "Yeah but that would be profiting off of the suffering of others. I couldn't do it. That's what my problem is with American Modern Medicine as it is! If you don't have health insurance they boot you out and its not fair."

Alex agreed but he said, "I hear you on that but what about making a living? How will you do it?"

She sighed as she thought about it. "I don't know. My father owns a casino in Venturas and usually its the big corporate types that own it so he's one of the few people that managed to get a Native owned casino. He has a lot of money. I could borrow it from him but I'd rather just work for him so I'm not relying on him for it. My medicine, I'd give to people for free, depending on what their condition was."

Alex grinned at that. "If all doctors were like that, I don't think people would hate going as much."

She chuckled light heartedly at that. "I think you may be right about that. What about you Alex? What was your dream job as a kid? You must have had something you wanted to do. Like President or something like that?"

Alex snickered and said, "No, I never wanted to be president. We can't get a black one let alone an Indian! They'd never elect us cause they'd be afraid we'd take back our land! Even a black president is unlikely and the closest thing is Clinton but that's only through stereotypes. No, what I actually wanted to do would make you laugh."

She raised her eyes in curiosity at that. "What is it? Come on, you can tell me!"

He sighed but said, "I wanted to be a cowboy. Larry and some of the friends we had through our fathers associates used to tease me about that. An Indian trying to be a cowboy."

She seemed to lean closer and asked, "What was it that made you want to be one?"

He hesitated but then told her, "I liked the horses and I liked the six shooter guns. Plus duels and showdowns. People misunderstood me though. I wanted to be the Indian cowboy who could be in the towns but I'd be sticking up for my people and defending them when the Sheriff tried to run them out of town."

She replied, "That's not a bad idea. I get it, you saw a lot of Western movies. What changed?"

Alex was almost at the bar. "I realized that it was bullshit, the view point they took on it. Trying to tame a wild salvage land. Force European ways on a people. John Wayne movies especially. I always liked Clint Eastwood's better. At least he wasn't a bigoted piece of shit. Anyway once I grew a bit older I guess I wanted to do movies. Acting and such."

Alex pulled up to the bar. "Well maybe you should keep at it! I'm sure you'll make a great actor!" She told him. He shrugged. "Maybe so. Vinewood aint all its made out to be though."

They walked in and she said, "Alex Eastman, are you trying to get me drunk?"

He chuckled and said, "We don't just have to drink we can play darts and shoot some pool too!"

They began to play pool first but in between rounds they had a drink. "I hope you aren't one of those guys with a competitive ego. Either way, you're getting beat by a girl!" She teased. Alex shook his head. "I'm a master of pool."

He shot and knocked a stripe ball in. "Well look at you! Knocking them in!" She said. She took her turn and shot. She started to smile when she saw a red ball go in but then frowned as the white ball went in. Alex laughed. "Scratch!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ahhh fuck. I'm better at bowling."

Alex took a shot and this time the white ball and the ball he hit went nowhere near. "Can you see straight?" She heckled. She took a shot and got it in.

About ten minutes later he barely won. After that they drank more, ordering Vodka and began to play darts. They were about halfway into a game when Alex realized he was losing. He threw and hit a seven which he needed just one more of. However he hit a double after the fact. Ahhhh shit. I suck at this." He admitted.

Robin hit a tripple and won the game. Finally they began to head back. "Alex...baby...I'm fucked up..." She groaned.

Alex staggered toward the car. "You don't say...I was wondering why there's three of you..." He said and laughed a wheezing laugh.

They staggered and she fell on the sidewalk. He helped her to her feet. They got in the car staggering and he got in the driver seat. "I shouldn't be driving but...I can't leave the car here..."

He began to drive and she said, "That's not a good idea..."

He said, "Don't worry about it, baby...I'm a I'm a...wait what were we talking about...?"

He tried to drive without crashing but it was hard as everything was spinning and blurry. He began to try to read a street sign to see where they were. They were just past Central Avenue. He began to drive her home. As he drove he could see that Robin was starting to sober up. "Alex...maybe I should drive."

She was a little less tipsy than him now. "No...don't be crazy I got it..." He crashed into a parked Patriot and laughed. He began to back up and then he drove forward again. He got back toward where she lived when a cop began to flash their lights for him to pull over. Robin was still a bit tipsy but not as much as he was.

He pulled over and the cop said, "Let me see your license and registration. Have you been drinking? I can smell ya from here."

Alex looked up at him. "Your eyes look glazed officer. Have you been eating donuts?"

The cop scowled at this and said, "Yeah yeah, I heard that one a thousand times pal. You're too drunk to be behind the wheel of a car. You need to know when you've had too much, now would you please step out of the car?"

Alex laughed. "Too much? I don't think I've had enough!" He began to drive away and the officer grabbed the door handle but Alex 's car send him flying to the pavement. The officer was still alive. Robin was angry about that. "Are you fucking crazy? You can't do that!" Even though she was more sober of the two she still slurred as she said this.

"Robin...I don't know...why you're even mad...we're all just having a good time..."

Robin looked at him ad said, "Yeah I was but you shouldn't have done that...now you're gonna get us in trouble!"

Alex was finally beginning to sober up himself. Not entirely. "Okay, Robin you don't have to yell...I'm sorry...I can't leave this car behind..."

Robin scoffed. "Why? Can't you just steal another one? I know what you do!"

Alex almost crashed into a cab but he managed to swerve so he didn't. "Look, there's no reason to get personal. I...I just...how the hell did you know...?"

Robin stopped and tried to collect herself. "I'm sorry...I don't hold liquor well. I know you had a reason to do what you do...I'm in no place to judge."

He could at least see somewhat good enough to focus as he drove her back to her place. ""Its okay. I shouldn't have driven so crazy like that. Maybe I should hail a cab. Just the last time I went drinking, I left my car and it was gone when I came back for it."

He pulled up to her apartment. "I had a really nice time, Alex. You want to come in? The night is young..."

He said, "Okay. Might as well."

They went inside and she began to kiss him. His lips met hers and he wrapped his arms around her back. She ran her hands on his chest. Her wet lips were warm against his. Their mouths melting together, his tip of his tongue lightly brushed her sweet lips.

er mouth opened while still kissing him but invited his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues teased each other, wrestling just long enough to play and then turning back into kissing. His mouth pressed against hers, he carried her, his hands trailing up her shirt feeling her long back.

He began to kiss her on the neck slowly as he lifted her shirt up. Her hands gripped his hardened member and tugged on his jeans. "Take these off." She ordered with shocking authority. He obeyed and removed them but he kissed her still, moving down to her collar bone, which caused her to let out a gasp as he did. His lips moved down as his hands cupped her breasts through the material of her leopard print bra.

She removed his shirt and plaid jacket throwing them to the floor and pressed against him pushing him down, onto her couch. She got on top of him, causing his erection to harden more than it already was. She kissed him and once again he began to kiss down her body, his hand feeling her breasts as he kissed her through the material of her bra.

They seemed almost trapped as if begging to be freed. But he needed to tease her first. He began to plant kisses down her stomach toward her navel. This caused her to exhale as he kissed around her belly button. He kissed the oval/circle shape of it and then let his tongue move around it slowly in a circle.

**( have a belly fetish I know I'm weird but it beats foot fetishes!) **

He could feel her squirming but she was liking it. His tongue moved into the interior of her navel teasing the inside. She let out a soft "Mmmmmm..." Her hands gripped his black hair as he did this. He saw goosebumps form on her smooth skin and could see her nipples harden through the bra. He kept at this and her hand gripped tight on his hair and she closed her eyes as he did but then she said, "Come here."

She pushed him down in a laying position on the couch. She removed her bra to reveal her tan, beautiful, luscious breasts. he removed his boxers and looked down upon his hardened cock. She lowered her mouth onto the head of it and began to take him in her mouth. Alex grunted sharply at this.

She rolled the skin back. She took the full length of him in lowering her mouth down to the shaft. She pumped his dick slowly as she pleasured him with her mouth. She stood up to take her pants off. The suspense was driving him crazy but he had done the same to her and she had liked it so he would take it. She removed her pants. She revealed that she had panties to match her bra.

She took him back in her mouth and began to roll her mouth over the skin near his tip again. He could feel himself losing control. Her mouth was so wet on his dick that he couldn't take it. Before he did, he stopped her. "Am I doing it wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I just want to return the favor. Besides I'd rather do that for you. Guys never do that much." She smiled nervously but allowed him to. He removed her panties feeling the shape of her plump booty as his hands touched her there. He got under her and moved down to her womanhood. He began to gently kiss around the area but he could see that she was wet and ready for him. He gently ran his tongue against the soft flesh starting out slow at first.

His tongue moved along her wet folds teasing her. She let out a high moan as he did this her mouth open in awe as he worked his magic in her area. He kept at it, his tongue sliding over her lips and she breathed hard as he did this. He began to lick into her hole, moving along the labia but stroking his tongue inside of her.

She let out a cry of what sounded like a combination of both pleasure and agony. Her clit was a little too sensitive to directly apply pressure to so he began to finger her and rubbed her clitoral hood instead. She let out a moan of pleasure her voice getting higher, her chest and stomach rising and falling. "God...Alex...nobody's ever done this to me before...ahhhh!" She cried out. He grabbed her by the bottom and she wrapped her legs around him, he brought her face onto him and he moved under her throbbing pussy, almost riding him as his tongue swam inside her.

He took her cootchie in closer and wrapped his lips against her mound almost sucking on her flesh and then teasing again by using his tongue. His fingers massaing her cunt as she grinded her hips against him. "Alex...soooooo good...soooooo... my goooooooood! ahhhhh! ooohh god!" She cried out. He knew she was at least not faking. Alex had only been with two other women in his life aside from the girl he had dated in High School before he left Los Santos.

With both girls, he had learned that if they were unabler to actually say anything that made sense during sex, they were in the heights of pleasure. If they could talk, they were likely faking it like in pornos. Now Robin was crying out in pleasure as his lips and tongue pleasured her. He began to do a trick he had learned from a Haitian girl he had been dating.

He began to run his tongue up from the bottom of her swollen labia up to her clit and ran his tongue along it just enough to tease her, causing her to shriek. He began to spell her name in directional motions with his tongue. Finally she began to quiver as she reached her peek. She moaned, "Alex...I'm I'm coming uhhhhh!"

He urged, "Its okay. Relax and let go." She did and her voice got loud enough to wake the dead as she wailed in pleasure, her juices flowing from her flowery petals, and still she rode out the wave of her orgasm.

Robin fell off and collapsed and Alex looked for something to clean up with. As he did, he slipped on a ruubber and got closer to her as she beckoned to him with her finger to come closer. She kissed him and he did and she licked her essense that he didn't get from his chin. They began to kiss again and tasted her sweet lips as their tongues slowly but surely found each other.

He looked at her and said, "You sure you're up for this?" She stared at his dick saying, "Yes. I can see you are too!" He kissed her again and began to inch his way inside her, starting slowly. He began to slowly go in and out of her well shaved area. She bit her lip but wrapped her legs around his back as he began to penetrate her. "Faster..." She gasped as she ran her hands up his chest.

He obeyed and began to penetrate faster. Her clit was sensitive from her orgasm and it wouldn't be long before she had another. Alex's throbbing member felt a strong sensation of pleasure as he went in and out of her. She began to rotate her hips to parry his penetration, her wanting womanhood sliding on his shaft as they screwed...no...as they made love. He hadn't told her that he loved her but they had been dating a while and he knew that he liked her and even suspected he felt more than just like for her.

She was moaning again, softly but still at a steady pace and each moan to him was a confirmation he was doing it right. He saw her grip the couch pillows as he did. "Alex...I love you...oohhhh...I don't care if you love me back...it had to be said...Al... uhhhhhh! Ohhh...gg...god...goooood" She wailed as he fucked her pressing her back against the couch pillows. Just then, she decided to take charge. She got on top lowering herself onto his cock. "I love you too." He gasped and soon as he said it he felt as though he had an outter body expirience. She was a great woman but in all his life, Alex Eastman never loved anybody!

He was a mean bastard now even if he hadn't always been. Yet the smile that spread across her face and her cheeks flushing, her eyes sparkling made it all okay.

He let out a grunt as she did and she began to gyrate on him and he began to thrust upward to meet her circling hips. "Give it to me, you dirty criminal..." She commanded between her own moans of ecstacy. He spanked her causing her to yelp but he did it again and got the same reaction and even though it smarted it was a good sting on her luscious butt. She giggled at that.

There was a blanket in her lazy boy chair which she grabbed and pulled around them as she rode him. Alex took her left breast in his mouth and began to kiss it, his lips feeling her soft flesh, the bronze tan skin, the lovely pink nipples, and he took it in his mouth lightly kissing it but also gently sucking on the areola. He massaged her right breast with the other. He could feel her legs shaking, her thighs trembling as he thrusted himself in deeper and faster.

Her wetness teased his erection and it felt so good it almost hurt to a point. He coulf feel himself starting to lose control but then he remembered another thing he had learned. He stopped penetrating straight forward and began to thrust to the side inside of her. It gave him less sensation but that was good that way he wouln't go off too fast. Though it wasn't doing much for him in terms of pleasure it was getting her to moan even still, her high breathy voice catching in throat as she threw her head back in a cry of ecstacy.

Alex finally regained his stamina and began to go in again penetrating her stopping about an inch inside of her but doing so at a fast steady pace. She was moaning loud enough to wake the dead as he did this. Just then Alex could hear his pager going off but as she rode him she managed to cry out, "Uhhhhh! Uhhhh..don't...you dare answer...that...page...ahhhhh! ohhhhhh!"

He could feel her tight quivering walls tightening around his dick as he thrust inside her, his hips meeting hers. He could tell as her vulva grew more damp and more warm that she was close she rode him, practically bouncing, she threw her head back and seemed to lean back like she was doing yoga. He kissed her neck, tasting her skin. She was salty as she was sweaty. Her big breasts bounced as did she as she let out a loud throaty moan.

"Alex...I'm coming...ohhh god I'm coming."

He let out a guttural growl. "Do it with me..."

He kept penetrating her even harder and he felt her womanhood closing in on his manhood. She let out continuous cries of ecstasy as she came and he did shorty after. Her orgasm felt like a river her walls closing even more. Her screams of passion reached an all time high. "Alex! uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhhh..ahhhhhh!ooooh! oooohhhhh...mmmmmmmm..." As the waves finally stopped and her swollen pussy stopped throbbing she collapsed.

She rested on Alex. He cleaned up and got rid of the condom. She panted but smiled even though he couldn't see her eyes as her hair was in front of it and her hair fell over his face as she kissed him. " He had a lot he wanted to say but for now it felt right to just lay there holding her.

_Six Hours Later..._

_Wolf Job:_

_Thieves In The Temple_

Alex got dressed when he woke up. He walked outside and got in his car. She had left a note saying she had to go to Las Venturas on some job related thing to talk to her dad in case she decided to quit the hospital. She said to call later.

Alex checked the page. HEY BROTHER WE NEED YOU TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO PLAYA DEL SEVILLE JUST OFF OF 7TH STREET IN EAST BEACH A WAYS OFF FROM THE LOS SANTOS RIVER. WE HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO DEAL WITH.

It was his homeboy Wolf. Alex got in the Savannah and began to drive. It had been a while since he had gotten to roll with his old gang. Enforcers for the Tribal Mob. He had done a job with Lewis since getting back home but otherwise had not seen much of them.

When he had left Los Santos, the Seville Boulevard Families had run Playa Del Seville but now there were other gangs that were operating there and they only ran the projects there but there were also Samoan gangs and Cambodian and Chicano gangs.

Initially there had only been three sets that the Orange Grove Families had and that was Seville Boulevard, Grove Street Families and Temple Drive but now Temple Drive was Ballas. Counting Temple Drive, the Ballas had three other sets, the Rollin Height Ballas, Kilo Tray and Front Yard but now since there were so many hoods all over Los Santos there had to be more sets and they usually based their set off what area or street they lived on.

Obviously there were a lot of Grove Street Families members in Jefferson and Idlewood but they didn't want to take orders from Sweet who lived in Ganton. They wanted their own O.G.'s from their own hoods as their representatives. Yet Sweet, despite this, was a legend on the street and still got respect from most Groves.

Still, even as much as the gang populations had shifted and increased, he never thought the Rez Dogs would actually have a foot hold in any Los Santos neighborhoods. They had always been a scattered gang of Native youth who could live in any part of the city. One homeboy could live off Grove Street while another might be in Glen Park.

Alex turned on the radio and it was on WCTR. "_Ja I'm Gustav Lutwaffe. You may remember me from such movies as Annihilator where I'm a time traveling robot and he is the hope of ze future. Well I say the future cannot be protected unless we start now. Zat is why I am running for governor of San Andreas in the upcoming election. We need to get that Liberal Communist Gray Mabis out of office. He is anti gun and is trying to improve relations with Mexico. Let me just say as a proud Austrian American immigrant I am against Mexicans crossing from Mexico. No Green card, no work! I promise to lower taxes. For the rich that is. I am Gustav Lutwaffe and I approve this message."_

_"This ad was sponsored by the Republican Campaign Comitee. If you don't like American you can git out! This is the best land anybody ever stole!"_

Alex had to laugh at that last bit. He finally arrived in Playa Del Seville and was almost there. Just then the news came on. "_We interrupt this program to bring you a WCTR news update. We apologize to Area 53's fear based and probably overweight viewers."_

_"WCTR Richard Burns live at the scene of yet another murder scene in which at least a dozen members of the Hustlers were found dead in Willowfield. The suspects at large are believed to be members of the Grove Street gang and the Ballas who were possibly working together as they left a trail of bodies at a Liquor Store and then again at a pawn shop up the street where a narcotics officer Luke Pierce was also found dead. Police say that the gang members will mean good news for real estate salesman and anybody opting for gentrification, however, following the death of the officer, a memorial will be held at the Los Santos Convention Center which will have traffic backed up. One thing is for sure, Lianne, there will be rush over traffic over the memorial of a single person. Back to you in the studio."_

Alex shook his head and turned the radio off. He arrived at the place they had said to meet up. He spotted Wolf waiting up. "How's it going brother?" He got in the car. "What's up man? Where's Lewis? I figured he'd be with you."

Wolf shook his head and said, "No, that idiot is at a bar getting smashed. Dumb bastard wants to drink his sorrows away, I say let him but it isn't gonna work. I tried that. Anyway, listen, would you be up for a little job?"

Alex thought about it. After all he had been doing with the Ballas he figured it was only right. "Sure, bro. Anything."

"A lot of the other gangs have their marks in this city but nobody really knows about the Rez Dogs. Sure, some do but we need to step it up a notch. I think the fact that they don't acknowledge us and the Tribal Mob, reflects how America views Native Americans. They forget we're still here. They forget that we contributed to thecivil rights movement too. Plus at the same time our ancestors fought the calvary, we always had brothers fighting in their army too. We need to make them hear us."

Alex looked at his friend with suspicion. "Yeah? How are we going to do that?"

Wolf revealed the pistol he had in his pants. "Gonna make us a little stop off in Temple. I got a truck I wanna take."

"You know the Candybox company? They make Zebra bars and shit? Well they've been building new building sites on burial grounds of tribal lands just outside Venturas. There were some protests about this and they got the cops here and got them swinging their night sticks. Two brothers were shot by the cops during a peaceful protest! Who cares if their candy is good for midnight munchies? They're rich crooks. Simple as that. Plus they make money off third world labor, kids in South and Central American, Indians working to get them their damn cocoa bean so they can make chocolate! They don't care what they do if it pays!"

Alex listened to his friend and said, "Yeah well even as ideal as it sounds to not sell your soul for money, Larry may say he's still hood and he still lives there but he still dresses loud even when he isn't trying to. Money changes people."

Wolf nodded. "What your cousin makes off the dealership is chump change compared to these guys. They're on Star Junction! They got their logo on the Bawsaq! They want to try and change the fucking world into Burlesque! This aint Star Junction!"

Alex turned the radio station to CSR and the song Always Be My Baby by Maria Carey played. "So what will jacking a truck do to stop that?" He asked. He was driving through Ganton as he got them toward downtown so they could head to Market. "We jack their truck and we'll' be able to get into their factory. On the way there, we'll, rig the truck with a little something extra. More bang for my buck."

Alex looked at him and said, "Shouldn't we get some back up? Plus some weapons?"

Wolf said, "I got it covered, brother. Don't you got any guns with you?" Alex thought for a moment. He did. He still had that AK-74M in the trunk, plus his Glock 18. "Yeah I do. Aint we getting any back up?" He repeated.

"Yeah just a sec. Here pull up to that phone booth so I can call some boys. You should get what you got outta the trunk."

Alex did that and he pulled over while Wolf got some quarters out to make a call. Alex set the AK in the back seat and kept the Glock 18 up front with him. He didn't have his vest so he would have to be careful. Just then a Hispanic man with shaggy hair and a beard approached Wolf. "Hey...hey...man...you got some rock? I need something man I'm fuckin going crazy over here! I got the money right here dawg..."

Wolf was in the middle of a sentence and he took the phone and covered the mouth part and said, "Hey, asshole do you see this black thing next to my head? I'm on the fuckin phone!"

he man begged, "Come on, holmes! I know you got some shit! I see you selling all the time in the Bacon Strip...come on, man."

Wolf rolled his eyes and looked at Alex. "Hey, could you help this guy out? I got something for him in my jacket. You can have the money just make sure he leaves me the fuck alone."

Alex found the shit in a baggy. "What are you looking for?" Alex asked him.

"I need a twenty." He pulled out twenty dollars and Alex gave him the crack rock. "Now fuck off."

Alex got back in the car. He waited and finally Wolf got in. The backup arrived and two Rez Dogs got out. One was wearing a white shirt and a black Horse Face jacket and baggy jeans and he had his hair tied back in a ponytail.

The other homie was wearing a black and silver football jersey plus low black shorts. They got in the back of the Low-Rider. One of them grabbed a Mac-10 from their white Sabre. They began to drive north. "Wolf, I didn't know you were selling rocks. I thought Fire Ant was against that? Drugs in the family, I mean."

Wolf nodded but explained, "Yeah that's true but we have to keep up with all the competition out here. Of course the elders aren't gonna be okay with it. The mafia wouldn't at first either but now they buy horse by the pound! This shit sells itself. Now I know that we don't need to be creating anymore junkies but why shouldn't we sell to junkies."

Alex wasn't sure. "Look, I aint against the idea but look my Dad was against it too. He got mixed up in it too and he did it for the same reason you did but he had to keep it from other elders because they had said no on it but look where that got him! I mean one way or another he made enemies with people and I can't help but suspect drug competition had to do with it."

Alex was driving through downtown about ten minutes later. He finally arrived in Temple. They spotted the Candybox truck. Alex drove up and hit the breaks in front of the truck. The man in the big company truck honked. Come on, buddy, move your ass! I have to work for a living!"

Alex got out of the car and opened the door to the truck and pulled him out. "So do I." He got in and the two gang members got in Alex's car and followed him closely. Alex set the AK next to him in the seat and of course, Wolf rode shotgun. "All right, Dub. Where to next?" He asked.

Wolf said, "Okay, drop by Little Thailand in Vinewood. We'll get this shit rigged to blow."

He began to drive to Vinewood from there and got it into the shop he was talking about. Alex got the truck rigged and was given a remote control device to blow it up. Alex turned to Wolf. "All right, where to now?"

"Okinawa Drive, downtown, the Candybox factory." Alex was there within five minutes. There was a security gate in front of the factory. Alex pulled up to it and got it in as they opened the gate. He began to drive it toward the factory. Just then a security car pulled up and four security guards came out with their pistols drawn. "Both of you get out of the truck slowly! We got a call from one of our drivers saying he got car jacked!"

Alex turned to Wwolf. "Shit, what now?"

Wolf looked straight ahead. "We kill these cock suckers. I've cased this place plenty so I know that if we were to park this shit out by their old backup generator this would blow up the factory. Or at least give the fire fighters a lot to work with...okay, on three, throw one of these out of the window. Wolf said . "What the fuck is this?" Alex demanded.

"Its a pipe bomb. I'll show you how to use it." The security guards yelled, "I want you to do as I say and nobody has to get hurt! Open the car door with your hands outside of the car where I can see them! Open it from the outside handle!"

Alex had the pipe bomb ready. He tossed it at their car. "Bomb!" One of them yelled. BOOM! The truck nearly tipped over and the front of it had taken some damage but it was still stable. The security car blew up and was engulfed in flames. Two guards were caught in the blast. One was blown up and had lost both of his legs as well as a big part of his face while the other screamed in agony as he rolled around in flames on the ground.

Alex got out of the car firing his Glock and one of the two remaining guards who had not been hurt by the blast fired too but he was still shaken from the shock wave of the blast and was shell shocked so the four rounds did not go anywhere near the Seminole hit-man.

Alex fired six shots, nailing him in the chest. He watched as the light blue uniform stained with dark red blood. Alex fired at the other guard and hit him three times in the back. Wolf also fired and hit him four times. The guard fell, bleeding to the ground. Wolf aimed at the guy on fire, who was still rolling but was badly burned and almost had the flames out but Wolf pulled the trigger. Alex got back in the truck and began to drive to the back of the factory. The gate to the factory was closed. They were trying to trap them in!

Wolf pulled out a black bandanna and used it to conceal his face and gave one to Alex too.

More guards were coming, this time armed with shotguns on top of pistols. Alex fired and hit one guy who had a pistol and got him three times in the chest and once in the right eye. Alex was hit in the shoulder and arm as they returned fire. The guard with the shotgun fired and Alex dove for cover behind the truck taking cover behind the front left tire. The buckshot did damage to the front, blowing off the front bumper and even flattening the tire.

Alex blindly fired and hit the guy with the shotgun twice in the gut. The man stumbled and Alex ran out from cover an wrestled with him for control of the shotgun. Alex managed to press the shotgun against the man's chin and pulled the trigger. The blast nearly tore his head off. In fact it was only hanging on by a mess of tissue, and part of the spinal cord but his head was hanging off of the back like a broken doll.

Alex was hit in the leg by a round from a Glock. He spun around and cocked the shotgun in mid turn and fired. He hit the man in the chest and sent him flying back. Wolf was shooting it out with two guards. Alex could see he was taking hits as well. He had managed to wound one but the other had him pinned down behind the flaming security car.

Alex fired and blasted him in the legs with the shotgun. The man let out a deafening scream. He bled to death but the whole time he screamed. Alex looked down at the wounded guard. Wolf grabbed him by the iar. "What's the password to unlock the gate?"

The man didn't say anything so Wolf pistol whipped him. "Answer my fucking question!"

The man spat out three teeth in blood. "Its...one eight five seven..."

Wolf told Alex, "Go try that code. I'm gonna watch this bastard till you get back."

Alex began to run toward the gate. The man cried out, "You aren't getting away with this! The police are on their way..."

Alex wiped the shotgun for his prints with the purple bandanna he had when he rolled with Ballas. He then dropped the weapon and began to head toward the gate. He tried to punch in the code. It didn't work. He tried it again. Then a third time. _That lying bastard..._ He thought. He went inside the security booth and found that he could buzz the gate open. The Savannah came rolling through. Alex decided to leave the gate open as they would need to haul ass out of their once they got the truck in place.

Alex spotted a squad car coming in as well. He was glad he had the bandanna on. Alex fired at the cop car, emptying the last of the bullets before reaching for another mag. He began to run back to where Wolf was. "That son of a bitch was lying! I still got it open though! The two gang members parked the Savannah nearby and got out and began firing at the newly arrived police officers.

Wolf turned the gun to the guard. "Please, man. I got a family..."

Wolf showed no mercy. "So did the people your corporate thugs killed with the cops. Shouldn't have lied to me."

He shot him between the eyes.

He saw the windows stained with blood as one of the Native thugs fired his windows shattered but another cop car arrived and two officers emerged firing handguns. Alex was hit in the torso, barely grazed but still it hurt. He wished he had a vest. If he took a couple more shots like this he would bleed to death.

Alex retrieved his AK-74 as he got in the truck. "Go park the truck around the backup generator in the back of the factory! We'll hold these assholes off!" Wolf shouted as he picked up a shotgun from a dead cop and began to fire it.

Alex began to drive toward the back. The cops fired at the back of the rig but he kept it going. He saw the generator and he parked it nearby. Then he got out and began to run back to his homie. He could hear multiple gunshots going off and glass shattering. As Alex went around the side, he saw that the gang member in the black jacket was in a firefight with two officers and was already wounded from four gunshot wounds. He still kept firing with his good hand.

Wolf and the Rez Dog with the Mac-10 fell back toward the factory entrance. They took cover behind a forklift. The Rez Dog sprayed his Mac-10 blindly around the side and hit one of the officers. He mowed both of them could see yet another car pulling up and he fired at them too. Yet his weapon clicked empty. He had hit one of the cops as they came out of the car but the other was unharmed. He fired a shotgun and hit the gang member in the chest. The gangster fell against the hard cold ground.

Alex fired his AK-74 and hit the officer in the leg. The officer stumbled as the rounds caught him in the femoral artery. Alex saw that there was one wounded officer still alive and he was firing from the cover of his own squad car. Alex squeezed the trigger and unloaded on the car, peppering the whole thing to blast him out from cover. Glass and fiber glass flew everywhere along with debris.

As the weapon went dry he hurt a croaking grown as the man fell dead despite the cover as several round got him in the small of his back and had even penetrated his vest. Alex reloaded but he got in the Savannah and so did Wolf. "Did you do it yet?" Wolf asked as he floored it and smashed through the two car blockade the police set up at the front. They opened fire and Alex still smashed on through. He could hear more sirens coming. Alex sped down the street and got a good distance away before he hit the detonator.

BOOM! There was a loud explosion and from what he could see, the factory had taken a lot of damage. It was ablaze, that much was for sure. "How do you like that, corporate fuckers? That'll teach you not to fuck with our sovereign rights!" Wolf yelled, cheering.

Alex could see they were being chased but he managed to take a sharp right turn and get down the street and around another corner. He headed for the Pay SN Spray in Little Tokyo. As they got into the shop and waited and got their vehicle resprayed they could hear the dispatch on the police scanner.

"All units, all units we have an explosion at the Candybox factory on Okinawa units respond, suspects are believed to be four Native American males, armed and dangerous, last seen in a gold Savannah. Proceed with caution and use all necessary force."

Alex drove the newly painted Low-Rider out and began to drive Wolf back to East Beach. "That was a hell of fight back there, Ali. Just like old times, eh brother? Its good to see you back. I mean it , man its been too long. I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Eastman. He was a good dude."

Alex appreciated it. "Thanks, man. Yeah I got tired of working for Tommy Vercetti. That's where I was. If Angie wanted to keep me out of trouble that wasn't exactly a good idea, sending me to the place where the Tribal Syndicate started!"

Wolf nodded. "Well we need you back on the team, bro. More gangs means more competition and we gotta let these people know we aint fucking around. That little bastard Ron Vogul wasn't there but we'll get him next time."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally he got Wolf home. They exchanged dap and then the warrior handshake Natives did which was instead of shaking hands they shook by grabbing each other's forearm, an old greeting. "I'll see you around, homes. Its good to have you back. Take it easy. Rez Dogs till the casket drops Ali. Remember that."

_Carl_

It was two days later and CJ was on his way to visit Dense but first he had to make a call. He sat n front of the kitchen phone, unsure what he should do. _Come on...you got to do this. You need to hear it from him for yourself..._ He thought. He unched in the number and after three rings he heard, "Hello?"

Carl hesitated. "Hello?" He exhaled. "Emmet's its Carl...I need to holler at you."

TBC...

_All rright people that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I did my first gta lemon! Not my 1st lemon mind u but my first GTA :P_

_Anyway what did you think? How are you liking Robin and the OC's? Alex? The other characters? Which ones in particular? I will try to get this cracking again ASAP. For the record Gustav Lutwaffe is meant to be an Arnold Schwarzenegger parody if that wasn't obvious, the Vice City era movie Annihilator seems to be a Terminator parody and Exploder seems to parody both Stalone and Arnold war movies. _

_Notice Lutweaffe is the same as the middle name of Rainier Wolfecastle from the Simpsons? & Lutwaffe was the German air force IN WWII. Also for those who wonder what Playa Del Seville is based off of, its Long Beach ;) _

_Obviously according to GTA Candybox is a parody of Hershey's. Just like the GTA games the characters will hear of their own crimes on the news. Also the Rez Dogs are based off of the Wild Boyz gang ,a Native American gang from the Pine Ridge reservation for Sioux Indians. _

_I'll also try to keep my music mentioned in this as much a variety as possible ;) _

_Also Money hungry records is meant to be a parody of Young Money/Cash Money as Lil Wayne actually started rapping in the late 90's but nobody took him seriously cause he sucked & you needed talent then. I will make a parody of him and I will portray him like the self righteous piece of shit he is. _

_Seriously that nigga is a bitch. He said he wouldn't have babies with a dark skinned chick cause he wanted his daughter to have "Good" hair. I.E. not curly. What a sellout waste of oxygen. Yeah curly hair is bad...except its how God made them you fucking Oreo! lol sorry 4 the rant. Shout out to my most loyal reviewer, Pink ;) Thanks 4 the support. _

_I hope you enjoy and I hope you all enjoyed. Till next time_

_A.S._


	14. Learning Things The Hard Way

_All right people so yet another chapter of GTA SAS. Gotta keep this ball rolling! Like a snowball its getting bigger and bigger! Also, I should mention that in GTA IV, remember how I said that there is a staircase that says RIP and it has the names of all the GTA III era protagonists suggesting they died? Well, that probably applies to all except CJ as he is on a billboard in Algonquin in GTA IV advertising a drink called Frunt A Lot. So by 2008 he's pretty much beome a High Roller!_

_But of the GTA III characters he was the only one I really related to just as Niko was the IV era character I related to more so than Luis or Johnny. I really didn't like Luis. What kind of Black Dominican lets some Italian mobsters boss him around? All her can ever be is an associate..._

_Anyway I was thinking that maybe, in one of the spanning time lines in this story, which after 1998, I will jump to 2002, a year after GTA III, maybe I can have my guy, Alex, kill most of the III Era protagonists with the exception of CJ? I mean who would miss Claude? He didn't talk!_

_Toni, he became fat and lazy in just three years, very typical of a mobster. For those wo didn't know the five families they speak of IN GTA IV, are based on the real life families outta NYC. They just gave them different names. Anyway I will move onto the story. Chapter 14. Enjoy!_

1998

_Alex_

_God forgives, the Lost don't. _

Alex checked one of the pages he had slept on for a while. It was from Johnny K, that biker he had sold Tire's bike to him but he had never gotten the money back. Alex began to drive to North Vinewood, the area formally known as Temple. Alex headed for the bar he had been told to meet him at. Alex recognized the place. It was one of Timothy's spots. It seems like the guy owned a lot of bars and clubs around town. He was Carl's competition and in way he had the advantage since he sold coke and CJ did not.

The place was called the Tipsy Hippie. He went inside and looked around. He spotted the guy and recognized him. He was dressed in a black suit, not his biker gear. In fact the other guys he was sitting with were also wearing suits. "Johnny? I need to talk to you. You owe me for that bike. You never paid up."

Johnny was drinking a beer. "Actually, pal, I did. I just wired the money to Timmy like I was supposed to."

Alex shook his head. "Well that's just fucking great. A rich kingpin in a suit gets money he doesn't even need for a job he didn't do! I didn't see any of that dough!"

Alex noticed that one of the men who seemed to have a buzz looked grief stricken. They all looked like bikers. They looked as though they had just come back from a funeral. "Hey asshole! Show some goddamn respect! The man just lost his fuckin fiancee!" An older man with a graying beard and slicked back hair said.

Alex looked to the man, who had a five o'clock shadow, and had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked depressed. Not surprising. ""I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Look, Johnny what did you call me here for if you aint gonna pay me?"

Johnny set the beer down and stood up. "Well, we could use a good shooter. Timmy says you're a one man army. That you did a number on those Mara Psychos. Anyway, those dead beats killed Adam's woman on their day they were supposed to be married. Those punks take pride in the fact that they're the biggest bikers out here on the West Coast so they shot at him and hit his wife." Johnny said with anger.

Alex looked at the man with the dark hair who he presumed was Adam. "What dead beats?"

The man with the beard stood up, seeming to take offense. He slurred in his words but said, "You got shit in your ears, boy?"

Alex stepped forward. "Who are you calling a boy, peckerwood?"

Johnny stepped between them. "Whoa whoa! Terry, chill out bro. You've had a little too much, man. Alex, I meant the Angels Of Death. Fuckin dead beats. See Adam here is the Los Santos chapter president of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. Those Angels don't have any honor."

Adam spoke up saying, "We dominate Carcer City and we fight the Angels for control of Alderney and Liberty City but out here its different. There are other biker clubs but they all are smaller than them so they get pushed around. The Angels have them running scared. Well even if we rule Carcer City, those Angels still have their spots there." Adam took a swig of beer and said,

"So I tried to get us some clout out here. This is my hometown after all. Johnny and I met in prison four years ago. Told him to look me up when he got out. So the Angels tried to kill me but they hit Emma! Sons of bitches..."

Johnny had a fierce look on his gruff face. "I called you for some help. If you do good, I'll see to it you get some money this time."

Johnny stood up and he , Terry and Adam stood up. "We're gonna hit those pricks back. We teach them a lesson."

They walked outside and they got in Alex's car. "You drive, Alex. We're going to the bone yard out in West Vinewood near Market. The Angels are having a little funeral. One of their lieutenants , a guy named Kyle, got shot by the pigs when he was iced out of his mind. Took them ten shots to drop him." Remarked Terry.

"So now we're gonna give em a taste of their own medicine. There are two things you just don't fuck with, even on the mean streets. You don't fuck with funerals or weddings or anything involving people who aren't involved. Since they broke that code, now so will we." Johnny spat.

"Okay. I have no problem with that. Those assholes have been trying to kill me ever since I got back."

Adam said from the back seat, "Fuckin anti Semites. They try to act as if they aren't Nazis but they only let non Jewish white people in their gang. On occasion they may even have a swastika just to piss me off. Yet they smile in the faces of street gangs if they get called on their shit. Just so they can stay in the dope connection."

Johnny nodded. "That's why us Jewish lost brothers gotta stick together." Johnny said nodding at Adam. "Believe me, man, Billy feels your sentiment. We've hated those dick heads for a while."

Alex got them to Vinewood and they were nearly there. "So how do you know Timothy Green?" He asked.

Johnny seemed all to eager to answer that. "He's an entrepreneur. He's the the hot shot in this town. If the Lost are gonna have any chance in the coke trade we gotta go to the man who knows everybody. He's got his competition of course. The Mexicans, the El Salvadorians, of course but he still makes a nice profit. Why I admire him especially is because of how badly the law hates him."

Terry chimed in, "Bastards, all of em. What did the law ever do for me? They aren't nothing but gangsters with the law on their side anyway. They'd rub us all out if they wanted to."

Alex snorted. "I don't think that's fair. Kind of disrespects upstanding criminals doesn't it? Its an insult to put the police in the same category."

Terry agreed with that. "True. Them or the government."

Alex pulled up into the cemetery. "They started off as gangsters when they started this country. Now they're more like pimps these days." He said as they parked and got out. Alex opened the trunk and checked his weapons. He added a scope to his AK-74M.

He took his silenced pistols and placed it in his carried the Assault Rifle as he walked into the cemetery. He concealed his face with two purple bandannas. Johnny cocked his Glock as he followed Alex. Adam and Terry were close behind. Alex zoomed in on an Angel standing at attention in his biker gear.

Most of the people from the initial funeral had left and now it was just mainly AOG members hanging around the grave of their fallen friend, smoking cigarettes. "You sure about this?" Alex asked.

"Of course I'm sure! They outnumber us so we gotta be ten times as brutal. If they fuck with us, there will be hell to pay for it." Johnny snapped.

Alex focused on a large gang member with a beard and shades on, he also had his hair cut in a mullet. Alex squeezed the trigger and as eh did, he saw the man stumble back, blood pouring from the wounds in his chest. Alex caught another Angel before the others scattered and took cover behind various grave stones. They withdrew their pistols and one of them fired a .45 from the cover of a head stone.

Adam came in, firing his pistol and several bullets whizzed by him. Johnny did the same and fired, hitting one of the Angels whose leg was exposed and as the man cried out in agony Johnny grabbed his friend and they each took cover behind a gravestone.

A bullet hit the marble tombstone and chipped away at it as the Angels returned fire. An Angel fired and hit Terry in the arm and grazed him in the leg near his knee. Terry still returned fire but the guy who shot him went back behind a tombstone shaped like a cross.

Terry blindly fired and hit an Angel as he tried to flee to cover further away from the gunfight. Alex finished him off, ending his life through the scope. "This is a fucking funeral! Don't you losers have any respect?" One of them yelled as he fired blindly at Alex. One round got the Seminole hit-man in the chest but he was wearing his Kevlar.

_Shit I may as well wear two of these things just in case..._ He thought as he fired from cover. He saw his rounds hit an Angel in the shoulder before his weapon clicked empty. "We'll respect your funerals when you respect my wedding!" Johnny yelled and he and Adam both hit an Angel numerous times in the back. One Angel was ducked behind a small grave stone and using a cell phone.

"The Losers pinned us down in Los Sepulcros! We need backup!"

Alex was hit five times by a gang member blindly firing. Even though it hurt like a bitch and it felt like he would have a hernia later, he had to see the funny thing about it. Sure the guy had hit him five times but considering he had fired 17 shots that wasn't all that impressive. Terry hit the gang member who had shot him twice in the shoulder and once in the side of the neck.

Terry got in closer and fired finishing him off with a round to the temple. Just then they heard the revving of motorcycle engines. "Oh great, here comes the cavalry!" Adam yelled and began firing at the Angels as they rode into the cemetery.

His pistol rocked in his hands as he hit one of the bikers as he rode and he fell off instantly. If the gunshots had not killed him, the fall had. An Angel holding a shotgun fired at Johnny who barely made it behind a gravestone. "You boys got the right idea showing up here with a tux on!" One of them yelled

Alex was knocked down as an Angel hit him. Technically not even him, the bullet knocked his Assault Rifle from his hands. He hit a marble headstone and pain shot up his side. "Ahhh! You piece of shit!" He yelled. He fired his Glock 18 returning fire at the man who who him. He squeezed off twelve shots. That man was hit by at least five of them. Another Angel was hit several times in the rib area as Alex fired.

Johnny managed to hit the gang member with the shotgun in the knees. Alex took the chance to charge that guy, even as bullets whizzed past his head. He was hit by a round in the arm and he nearly fell but he still caught himself despite his bleeding arm. Alex tackled the gang member who despite the wounds was trying to shoot Adam. Alex wrestled the shotgun from his grip and hit him with the butt of the gun. The Angel fell on the ground, his head bleeding like crazy.

Alex got the shotgun and pointed it directly toward his face, as he was spitting out bloody teeth. "Open wide." He cackled before firing. His head was blasted to such a bloody pulpy mess that there was no indication that the masses of broken skull, and cartilage and brain matter had once put together his head.

He fired and blasted an Angel in the chest, blowing him out of cover, destroying the tomb stone. Alex dropped the shotgun. He reloaded his AK74M and mowed down the last two Angels from the funeral. Finally all of them had been wiped out. Johnny grabbed a wounded Angel by the hair. It was one of the guys Alex had wounded.

The guy had been hit twice in the gut and three times in the ribs. Johnny punched him in the face as he dragged him. Adam ordered, "Ask this piece of shit who ordered the hit out on me and Emma."

Johnny grabbed the man by the cheeks. "You heard the man, bitch! Answer!"

The man grunted, "Fuck you. You're all losers...wannabe peter pan..."

Johnny hit him in the jaw. The man fell and Terry gave him a boot to the stomach. The man cried out in pain as he coughed up blood. The man groaned. "You'll kill me...either way...doesn't matter if I tell you or not..."

Johnny bent down near him. "I won't kill you if you tell us what we want. Hell I don't even care if you tell your buddies about this. I want them to find out."

The man grinned through bloody teeth. "I aint saying a word. I aint stupid. You'll get me to talk and then kill me so I don't come back for revenge. You can go fuck yourself. My brothers are going to wipe the floor with all of you...You fucking kikes are dead.." He looked at Alex. "Even you. You ghetto trash are going to die too."

Alex gave him a hard kick in the groin. The man cried out, and was in tears from the pain. Johnny looked to Adam. "Want me to kill him?"

Adam shook his head. "I'll do it." Johnny aimed his pistol at him. "You sure? Just say the word, man. I'll drop this deadbeat now. He called us kikes. Fucking racist."

Adam turned to Alex and said, "You and Johnny and Terry hold this bastard down and hold him till I say to let go."

Adam ran over to where the Angels had tried to enter and grabbed one of their bikes. He got on and began to ride toward them. He stopped about fifty yards away from them. He revved his engine. Finally he began to speed toward him and the gang member scream as he knew of the terror to come. Alex, Terry, and Johnny moved as the bike came closer. Adam bailed off of it and the bike smashed into the wounded Angel.

The tomb stone shattered as the bike crushed him between itself and the tomb stone. The man's broken body lay in the grass, blood pouring freely from his mouth. They got back in the van as they heard sirens. Alex got them out of there but they could see the cops coming. Normally Alex wouldn't have left the shotgun behind for fear of them getting prints off of it but he had sanded down his hands which had erased his finger prints. It had hurt like hell but it was worth it.

There was two cop cars blocking their path. Alex hit the gas and smashed through it. He narrowly missed an officer who dove out of the way. Alex began to drive to Vinewood. A cop on foot opened fire on the car. Three rounds went into the windshield. Alex ran him over. "Shit! We need to lose this fucking heat! Get us the the Pay N Spray! There should be one near here!" It was true, there was but they began to go to there and saw that there were cops there.

They could not enter the Pay N Spray and lose the attention of the pigs because the cops would in fact, see them do it. Terry, Johnny and Adam all fired their pistols at the police cars that followed them. Alex saw he passenger window of the cop car stained with blood before it shattered and a cops limp head hung out of the window.

Alex didn't feel too comfortable with them shooting even if they were shooting cops. If they got caught they would get death row. Then again they had left a lot of bodies at the bone yard so they would go down for murder one anyway so it was at least important that they try to get away.

The police fired at the van and Johnny's window exploded even though it was halfway down. "Shit! That cut me!" He yelled but he still fired. They began to head up the hills. "Where are you taking us, Alex?" Adam demanded.

Alex shouted, "The fuck away from these pigs!"

Adam yelled again, "Don't take us to Red County! The cops out there are a bunch of hicks!"

Alex thought, _As opposed to these guys...?_ He felt a hard impact as a cop car tried to ram him. Alex finally got up the long hill. "Vinewood Hills? Shit, that's even worse!" Terry yelled.

Alex rammed the pig back. Another cop car attempted to pit maneuver him. Up ahead there was another blockade and the cops set up spikes to flatten his tires. _Like I'm done enough to fall for that_ He thought as he turned off the road. He began to drive on the grass. The cops attempted to follow him. Three patrol cars were onto them. "Alex, slow the car down! The sign!" Yelled Johnny as they were nearing the Vinewood sign.

Alex floored it and the car did a jump and was headed right fort the first O in the sign. He held his breath and the car actually passed through but it did a bit of damage to the sign. They landed on more grass and the car began to speed down hill very fast. Terry looked back and shouted, "Hahah! Those idiots crashed int the sign and wrecked their paddy wagons!"

It was true. One of the cars hit the N. Another had gone past the sign and had flipped over and was now at the bottom of the hill in a mangled car wreck.

Alex cried out, "Damn it! The breaks are out!" He bailed pout and so did the other three. Just in time too, as the van was speeding toward a gas station right where a man was smoking a cigarette while pumping gas. BOOM!

Alex went deaf hearing only a high pitched noise. He couldn't hear what Johnny yelled to him but he got on his feet and followed him as they ran. They ran down the street for the longest time, not stopping for anything. Finally Alex began to hear again. He could hear more sirens. He followed the three biker gang members down an alley and across a street. As he looked back he could see ambulances and fire trucks rushing to the scene, their sirens and horns blaring.

He followed them into the Pro Laps clothing store. Adam told Alex, "Buy anything you want, its on me." First they all went in the bathroom and used a medical kit to tend to their wounds.

Alex bought a pair of black jeans and a silver and black football jersey, the Baywood City Pirates sports team.

Now he was dressed in Rez Dog colors which seemed only right now that he was back in touch with his old homies such as Wolf and Lewis. Johnny was wearing a sweater vest. "Jesus, I look like a fuckin yuppie. Ah well at least I won't fit the description."

Adam slapped the young gunman on the back. "You did good today. I guess we'll have to get Emma's killers another day."

Alex nodded. "Sure thing. I'm more than happy to help. I've lost loved ones too so I know how it is."

**(A/n Originally I had Kendl as the youngest but as it turns out GTA's wikia page said that Brian actually was. Which would mean Kendl would be closer to Carl's age though she is younger than him and it would be impossible for Brian and Carl to be twins. I'm sorry for that fuck up people. Please disregard!**

1987

_Brian_

_A Step Too Far. _

"Why didn't you just tell Sweet then and there? I don't need your speeches Carl I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself." Brian protested.

CJ glared at his brother as they parked up near Reese's barbershop. "Because I should't have to. You got a mind of your own and you should know that yayo aint no shit to get involved with. You know that messes up our community!"

Brian scoffed at that. "We're a gang, dawg. What do you think we are? We aint some force for social change. We aint no black power group. That may have been the original Groves started out as but now that aint it! Times have changed."

Carl frowned at that. "Maybe that's part of the problem, B." He looked his brother in the eyes. "You know right from wrong. You need to man up and tell Sweet what you're into or I will. Moms would be devastated. She already feels like we're lost cause we bang but if she found out her son was a coke dealer it would destroy her!"

Brian got out of the car and CJ drove off. He began to walk through Idlewood. It was mostly occupied by Grove Street Family members but there were a few blocks that the Ballas owned. He walked past a church and couple of businesses. He spotted a black man in a bow tie selling bean pies outside of the 24-7.

"Bean pies, bean pies, fresh bean pies!" The guy was a member of the Nation Of Islam. They were not your run of the mill Muslims. They had been a political group in the 60's and even Malcolm X, one of the greatest black leaders had belonged to them for a while but as it turned out, they were a false demonology to the Islamic religion.

Malcolm X himself had left the Nation Of Islam and become an orthodox Muslim. Still, even though their ideologies were crazy in a lot of ways, and they had idolized Elijah Muhammad, the so called messenger of Allah but he was a false prophet and in many ways tried to imitate the actual Islamic prophet Muhammad. He had been behind the assassination of Malcolm X and it was believed that the US government had been involved in the plot as the shooters did not get that long of sentences.

Brian looked back to see a church lady by a bean pie from the man. Brian was walking to El Corona. Just then he was approached by two Ballas. "Grove Street aint shit." Brian was not in the mood. He revealed his pistols. "Look, don't fuck with me! We can shoot it our right now or we can go about our business."

He heard a gun cock from behind and turned his 9mm's at them. It was another Baller. Just then he was rushed by the original two Ballas. Brian hit one of them in the jaw but they took his guns from him and the third Baller slammed him into a fence. "You've killed a lot of Ballas. You want to be just like Sweet but you deal caine so you never will."

He had just a small .22 but it was enough to kill and he had the gun to Brian's cheek. The other two each took a 9mm. "One for me, and one for you. For a Ho Street nigga you got class."

The one with the gun to Brian's head said, "You ready to die? If you believe in God go head and get in your last prayer." He paused and then asked him again, "You ready to die, nigga?"

Brian gritted his teeth. "Yeah." He knocked the pistol away and punched the gang member in the face. Then he took off. He bolted down a back alley and the two Ballas who had taken his guns started firing. He ran as the bullets whizzed past his head. A round grazed him in the shoulder but he kept running. He ran down the street, not caring where he went as long as he went away from them. Brian saw a fence and he pulled himself up and hopped it. The Ballas were close behind and fired at him. He fell off on the other side and he checked to make sure he hadn't been hit.

He hadn't. Brian got to his feet and ran again. Just then he heard yelling. "Fucking mayete! You're in the wrong neighborhood, Ese! Nobody wears purple around here!" He heard gunshots after that and as he got to the end of the street he looked back to see some local thugs shooting it out with the Ballas.

He was in Little Mexico. Brian began to run further down the street. The gunfight was still going on and Varrio Aztecas and Ballas were dropping on both sides. Brian didn't particularly like the Aztecas at all but he did have the mutual business with Jose and Sosa. They were still better than Ballas even if they were a bit racist.

Or at least Jose seemed to be but not Cesar. If the two gangs could combine forces they would be able to go and be a force against the Ballas and Vagos. Brian reached Jose' place and knocked on the door. An Azteca answered the door. "Jose, you know this guy?" Jose peered at him and said, "Yeah, let him in!" Right before snorting a line of coke.

Sosa was also there smoking a Cuban cigar. "Brian, how are you compadre?" Brian caught his breath. He tried to answer but he couldn't. "Yo, are the cops chasing you around or what homes?" Jose asked, sniffing.

Brian shook his head. "Its complicated...but nah. It was Ballas."

Jose took a swig of beer, El Trono. "Yeah? Well those fools are pissed, Ese. They were used to you Groves being all anti drug and shit and now that you came on the scene they don't like that you give them competition."

Brian looked at him with an accusing look. "The Aztecas were anti drug too, dawg. At least Cesar was."

Jose set the beer down. "True but he needs to recognize what time it is. Its 1987. We can make a killing off this shit. Why should those punk ass Norte putos in San Fierro get to have all the profits? If they want to use the Loco Syndicate they can go right ahead. I'm just waiting on Sosa to make his move."

Sosa laughed heartily. "Soon, mi amigos, very soon, we will all be living in Vinewood Hills, Richman, wherever we want! I'm not from here but there must be something to the American dream people talk about. Gringos go on and on about it!"

Brian looked at them. "So what now?"

Sosa took a puff off of the cigar. "Now you go hit the Ballas back. I heard about their little attack on Grove Street. You know that maricon, Kane? He just got busted by policia. He's looking at murder at most and at the very least manslaughter."

Brian looked down. "So I guess killing that asshole is out of the question?"

Jose finished his beer. "You can kill the guy who ordered he hit. A Front Yard veterano named Deacon. He was pissed about all the money he lost when we hit them in Easter Basin. They get their yayo from the Rifas."

Sosa nodded in agreement. "First maybe you do me a favor, eh? The Ballas have been getting guns off of these rich people in West Vinewood and I need you to shut those cockroaches down. They are former US soldiers I think. You take Manny with you and two of Jose's boys and you go take them out, then you go take out Deacon. You do this I make you a rich man indeed."

Brian nodded. "That's cool but I need a piece. I lost mine on the way here."

Jose turned to one of the Aztecas. "Give him your gun, man." The man hesitated. "Did you hear what I said? Don't be looking at me funny and shit. Hand him the gun.! Hago no le diciendo otra vez!"

The gang member handed Brian his Glock. Sosa told Brian, "That's just your side arm. There's some good hardware being loaded up in the car for you."

Brian walked outside to see Manny, Sosa's bodyguard waiting. He had the trunk open. He took a shotgun from the trunk and Brian approached it, taking an M-16 with a scope on it. There was also a grenade launcher to mount on there if he needed. Brian put on his vest underneath too.

The two Aztecas followed Brian and got in the back seat of the Glendale while Manny rode up front. They began to drive to Richman. "So why is Sosa a drug kingpin? Didn't he used to be friends with Colonel Cortez or something? I keep reading about that guy in the papers. Central American war lord, right?"

Manny replied, "Si but he and Colonel Cortez are old friends. Yes, they do distribute yayo but that is because it was a good way for them to finance arms for their own revolutions. Sosa was not so much looking to overthrow the government so much as he was just attacking US embassies in South America. That is why the CIA have been hunting him for three years now."

Brian took that in and said, "Then it aint exactly smart for him to be in America is it?"

Manny shook his head. "He is using a different name. When he first came to America he was mostly in Vice City. You know who Tommy Vercetti is right?"

Brian nodded. "Of course! He's the man everybody wants to be! He's the shot caller of Vice."

Manny continued, "Sosa and I helped him take a shipment last year from the Triads. This was how I met Sosa. Vice City is my hometown but I was looking to move on and Sosa gave me the chance to do it. Tommy watched out for him while he was there since he is a friend of Colonel Cortez. The funny thing, is that the Colonel does not know that Tommy has his way with his daughter, Mercedes."

Brian drove as he listened, the radio was on Bounce FM and the song Get Down Tonight By KC & The Sunshine Band played. "He has a daughter named Mercedes?"

Manny nodded. "She's en fuego, I'm telling you. Tommy was nailing her and Candy Suxx. See they both starred in a porno but Tommy got pussy from them both even off the set."

Brian shook his head in disbelief. "I can't even imagine that kind of power. On one hand its good to be a man who gets respect but from what I hear about that guy is that people don't respect him. They just fear him. I was always talking to my brother about that. We shouldn't demand protection money from stores around the hood. We should just protect them cause its the right thing to do."

Manny laughed at that. "Ah one day, you will learn that nothing in life is free. Everything costs something. I think your belief about protecting the community is very naive, my friend."

They were now driving through downtown and were about halfway to the house in Richman. "No I'm not. I just don't think we can get the love of the hood by intimidation. If we're gonna be selling dope just like the Ballas then we lose the moral high ground so we need to get it back in some other way We can be protectors of the hood just like g's used to be. We can even show that we can protect our own so we don't need police."

Manny scoffed. "Keep dreaming my friend. They would never let people set up their own self governing law."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Brian could see two Vagos being arrested and he looked to see that the arresting officer was Tenpenny. He got out of the area as soon as he could. Finally they reached the richman area. They got out of the car and Brian put on a red bandanna on the lower part of his face while he had a beanie on the top half. He had a pair of shades too.

He got the M16A2 from the car and the two Aztecas, took for themselves, Mac-10s. "You sure this is the right place?" Brian asked. Manny nodded. "You'll be shooting a man wearing a cowboy hat. He'll have a tattoo on his arm of the state of Texas. He's the idioto supplying the Ballas with guns. He does it for the money I think. Right wing faggot like him would have no use for cocaine. His name is Herbert Duncan."

He cocked his 12 gauge. Brian went up the stairs of the large house.

"¡Permítanos matanza estos imbéciles ricos!" Yelled one of the Aztecas. Sosa went around the back with one of the gang members. "¡No despida a menos que despidan primero! ¡Sosa dijo que debemos tratar de permitir que ellos en vivo y advertirlos en vez de los matando en seguida!" Ye said to the Azteca with Brian.

Brian asked the Azteca, "What did he just say?"

The Azteca told him, "He said no shooting unless they shoot first. We want to give them a chance." Brian kicked the door open and yelled, "Aight everybody down on the fuckin floor! Don't look at me god damn it! Get your ass on the floor!" The majority of them were rich people from the neighborhood. A woman in a white dress whimpered as she got down on the floor.

"Just sit tight and we won't hurt you." Brian said hoping to maintain some calm.. "I just need to know where Herbert Duncan is!"

The Azteca grabbed a butler and aimed the Mac-10 at his face. "Hey, white boy! You know where Duncan is? I know you've seen him!"

Brian told him, "Calm down, man! These people are freaked out as it is!" The Azteca growled, "I don't care about these people! If I could, I'd shoot every one of them right now, just for being this fucking rich!"

Manny came in from the back with a mask on and said, "Okay,, you get up, chica! You, in the red skirt! Right now!" A woman with blonde hair and a red skirt got up trembling. "You! How old are you? Don't play games, with me, bonita, what is your relationship to Duncan? I saw the picture so don't play with me!"

She was shaking and tears rolled down her cheek. "You're gonna kill him..."

Brian stepped toward her. "No, we aren't we just want to talk to him." He promised. "If he cooperates with us we'll leave. Nobody has to get hurt just tell us what we want to know and we're gone. Simple."

She stammered but then got her words together saying, "He's my dad."

A man in a cowboy hat emerged from the kitchen, the other Azteca, had the Mac-10 to his back. "I'm Herbert Duncan. What do you boys want? Leave my family out of this." He said.

Brian turned to him saying, "You sell guns to the Ballas. Why?"

The man said, "Everybody has the right to the second amendment. I think even criminals should. You still gotta protect yourselves when you got out of jail. Say, are you one of them Grove Street boys?"

Brian told the man calmly, "You need to stop selling guns to them. I know its a profit and I know you believe in the right to bear arms but I'm giving you fair warning. I'm giving you a chance to live. Stop selling guns to the Ballas and we won't bother you again."

He started to say something back but Manny began screaming, "Why the fuck is that phone off the hook?" He picked up the phone and listened. Then he hung up and said, "That was an operator for 911. They heard some of this! Who dialed?"

The Azteca with the Mac-10 motioned toward a woman in a strapless dress. "That bitch right there. I just saw her toss the phone down."

The woman was crying and shaking as Manny got closer to her.

Herbert firmly told him, " Don't talk that way! That's my wife you were talking about!" Manny aimed the shotgun and said, "Not anymore." He fired and shot her. Herbert screamed, "No!" Then he hit the Azteca with a right hook and took his weapon from him. He fired and hit the Azteca at close rang. "Boys! In my bedroom! You know what to do!" Several people from the cocktail party ran into a room as Herbert fired at Brian and Manny who took cover.

"You sons of bitches! That was my wife!" Brian took cover behind the side of the sofa. He had a scope on the Assault Rifle. He could see a man with a shotgun coming out of the bedroom. Brian fired and sent a burst of rounds hitting him in the chest, staining his tuxedo with blood.

The other Azteca fired and hit a woman who was holding a Magnum. The rounds sent her hurtling to the wall. A woman was screaming as this happened. Manny fired and shot her in the back of the head. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" He raged.

Herbert sprayed at Manny but Manny had grabbed a bald man and was using him as a shield. As the rounds hit him, Manny took cover near the entertainment center. "You piece of shit! I killed sons of bitches like you back in Saigon everyday!" Herbert roared.

Brian fired and hit another man with a gun, and caught him in the chest. The man fell as more rounds hit him, tearing his neck open. Herbert fired his Mac-10 at Brian and he barely managed to hit the floor, the rounds hit the wall near a plug outlet nearby.

Brian hated to do it but he fired and nailed the man in the stomach. Manny yelled, "Kill him!" The man coughed up blood and stared weakly at the young Grove Street banger. "You don't gotta do this, son. You aint like them...I can see it..."

Herbert threw the SMG away. "I'm unarmed...don't do this..." The Azteca squeezed the trigger and several rounds hit Herbert in the head, taking a piece of his scalp and knocking the hat off. Brian yelled, "What the fuck? He surrendered!" The Azteca cursed and said, "¿Manny por qué tomamos nosotros este chico de señora con nosotros?"

(Manny why did we take this lady boy with us?)

Manny looked at them both and said, "Enough! Both of you! We have to get those Ballas now!" Brian looked at Manny and said, "What the fuck did you guys have to shoot them for? These were innocent people!"

Manny scowled. "No, they were gringos and I doubt they were innocent. Now you just go get the car started! We'll meet you outside!"

Brian sighed but he hurried and go the car started. Just then he heard automatic fire and then Manny and the Azteca got in the car in a hurry. Brian began to drive to Idlewood but he said, "What the fuck did you just do?"

Manny said firmly, "Don't worry about it." Brian shouted, "I am worried about it! What did you do?"

Manny told him, "Look, Ese, we did what we had to. You want those fools to identify us in a lineup? That's what would have happened. I don't leave loose ends. I learned a lot of shit on the streets of Ocean Beach before I became Sosa's guard."

The Azteca said, "What do you care anyway? Rich white people are the type you should be robbing anyway!"

Brian snapped, "That wasn't no robbery that was cold blooded murder! Believe me, I'm not a moralist but I wouldn't shoot no unarmed people on the ground!"

Manny scoffed at that. "You want to be a killer with a conscious, go to church payaso. We still got a job to do." Brian was genuinely pissed. Maybe Carl was right and maybe Sweet was right. He should have never got mixed up with them.

He had no problem smoking a Baller but then he had to think in terms of what had just went down. He had just seen a whole lot of innocent people killed and even as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't.. Those same people would probably have handed him to the cops even if he had stopped Manny from going crazy.

They reached downtown, , the Bacon Strip and as they drove through Brian slowed the car to a normal speed so as not to draw attention to himself. "I thought Sosa said not to kill nobody?" Brian snapped. Manny shook his head. "No, homes, he said not to kill somebody unless they shoot."

Brian could feel anger rising up inside of him. "They didn't shoot first, Manny, you did!"

Manny rolled down the window. "Yeah but that bitch called the cops. You know she was wrong! I had to cover her tracks!"

They arrived in Idlewood. "Here we are. Empire Village Projects. Bunch of Front Yard pendejos live here. Time to go clean house, homes."

There was two Ballas hanging outside of the projects. The Azteca fired hitting the both of them. They were both dead and Brian rushed past them. Manny fired at a Baller who was cleaning his car out. Then again, it might not have been a gang member at all. He may have just been wearing the wrong color at the wrong time. On top of being the wrong color.

Brian fired the M16A2 and caught a gang member in the hallway holding a pistol. The man fell against the wall, as the bullet wounds left him leaking. Brian took a couple of shots as a man burst into the hallway firing a 9mm. Brian hit the ground hard He got to his feet and fired catching the man in the legs. The man squealed like a stuck pig as huge holes were torn into his legs.

He pressed the Assault Rifle to the back of his head. "Where the fuck is Deacon? Don't make like you don't know who I mean!"

The man groaned and gasped, "He's upstairs...second floor...he's in room 209..."

Just then, a man opened his apartment door and fired his Glock, the man had jherri curls and wore a black shirt. He wasn't a gang member. He may have just been a drug dealer. Or maybe he wasn't a criminal at all. Maybe he was just defending his hood.

He hit Manny in the side near the armpit. Then he nailed the Azteca with four shots to the chest. Brian couldn't help but feel like he deserved it. As soon as Brian had started shooting in the hallway, the Azteca had kicked open apartment doors and had randomly fired at a couple of people. Brian saw that Manny had made it to the edge of the hall and was heading up to the second floor.

The Azteca was nailed in the head by two more rounds. The guy turned the gun toward Brian but Brian fired, this time not even trying to aim. The rounds swept him up, hitting him in the gut and the thighs. The Azteca was dead but Brian gave him a kick in the side. "Serves you right you bitch ass trick."

Brian got up the stairs and followed Manny. Manny was shooting it out with three gang members. Brian fired the last of the rounds and killed two of them, wounding a third. He reloaded and Manny finished the last one off with his shotgun. Brian said, "I'm going to check the third floor just in case that puto lied!"

Brian got through the door to the second floor. Then he was hit as a thug fired an Uzi. Brian fell as the rounds slammed into his chest. The Assault Rifle was too heavy to fire from his position so he fired the Handgun he had been given. The Baller who had fired disappeared into one of the apartment buildings. Brian hit him twice in the shoulder as he did and even though the guy had taken cover, Brian could see blood in the door frame where he had hit him.

The man blindly fired around the side but Brian stayed down and the rounds flew above him. The gang member peered out to aim and before he could fire Brian fired four rounds. Two hit him in the chest, one in the collar bone and one in the head. Brian moved down the hall and A Baller fired a pistol, hitting him in the arm and trying to aim for the chink in his armor so to speak, the part of his body that the vest couldn't protect. Luckily the round just hit Brian in the back and not the arm pit as the gang member had tried to do.

"This is my project, motherfucker! Aint no Groves coming up in here!"

Brian fired and hit the gang member in the head. Brian finally got to the apartment that the man had said to go to. Brian kicked the door open and yelled, "Deacon, come out you little bitch!" Brian heard a man yell, "Oh shit!"

He looked to see a scared child, a mother in a bath robe and a man in a mechanic uniform. "Young brother don't do it...please I got my family...I have nothing to do with this." Brian stepped outside and shut their door. "Sorry, I'm real sorry."

Brian switched his weapon to semi automatic.

A door burst open. Apartment 207 and a man who Brian presumed to be Deacon came out firing an Uzi. He hit Brian in the chest. He fell back feeling the pain of the wounds. His chest felt like it had large weights on them. He wasn't bleeding on his chest but his right arm was bleeding from where two rounds had hit him.

Brian weakly got to his feet and fired hitting him in the back. The man fell and as he did, four rounds tore into his stomach too. The man yelled, "Fucking Grove bitch...what do you want from me, man? I don't know you...Nigga you don't know me! "

Brian said, "Yeah you do. You put a hit out on me and my homeboy Shorty. He's dead cause of you."

Deacon coughed, "You're a Johnson boy...? I aint think ya'l would have the heart to come out to our hood...you shouldn't have fucked with our shipment. I could have made a lot of money...now Broke Street decided they want to sling?"

Brian gritted his teeth. "Yeah I came here. I aint no armchair gangster like the Front Yard OG's! You killed my homie now I'm killing you!"

Deacon coughed up blood and said, "You pissed off a lot of people with your little stunt. My homies...the Vagos, the San Fierro Rifas...a lot of people are pissed...and one way or another somebody's gonna smoke you...you aint gonna make it to see your nineteenth birthday..."

Brian said, "You aint gonna live to see another minute." Deacon raised his weapon but Brian squeezed the trigger and nailed him with eight rounds. "That was for Shorty." He spat. Brian spotted Manny who yelled, "Come on! Some are trying to get away! Vamos!"

Brian and him got in the car. They chased after a maroon Emperor, and from what Brian could tell, there was a black woman dressed in purple and a Native American male driving. Manny began to fire at their car. He hit the back windshield as he fired his pistol.

He hit one of the back tires and the car hit a stop sign. Brian got out of the car to follow Manny. Brian stopped him. "Hold up, man! They got kids back there! I'm not killing no kids!"

The Native man reached for a gun in the glove box and pointed it at Brian. Manny fired his pistol and shot the guy twice. Brian tackled Manny and kicked him to the ground. "What the fuck, man? What did they do to you? Did you hear me say they got kids in there?"

Brian punched him in the face and he hit the ground. Brian saw that the man had a gun on him and he looked to see the two kids in the back. One was African American and one was Native. The man growled, "You can kill me but you aint hurting my family."

Brian tried to calm him down. "Look, I didn't do it, all right? I didn't do it. That was the Mexican who did that. Look, what's your name?" He asked the woman dressed in purple. "What's your name?" He repeated.

"Brandi." She looked at her and said, "Okay, Brandi, drive your husband t the hospital. Just get out of here!" He helped the man to the passenger seat. Brian looked at him and said, "You're gonna be fine. Just take your kids and go!"

They floored it and Brandi said, "Thank you..."

Just then he saw that Manny had gotten into the car they had been driving and was now giving chase after them and began firing at their car again. Brian chased him up the street and fired the Assault Rifle and hit the back tires of the Glendale. Brian 's weapon clicked empty so he pulled his Handgun back out. He fired through the back windshield and he figured he must have fired at least twelve shots.

The car halted and Brian pulled the door open. He was bleeding as he had taken a few bullets to the back and his neck. Brian kicked him. "There were kids in that car you piece of shit. You were just gonna shoot them?"

Manny groaned from agony but he said, "You...you are a fucking pussy...afraid to kill kids...? Suppose one of those little shits grows up and comes after me... Are you saying if it happened to you...you wouldn't kill them...?"

Brian glared and told him, "I would wait till they're grown." He fired and shot Manny in the head.

Then he began to run down the street. He ran through the hoods of Idlewood. Just then a car pulled up and Jose got out. "You wanna tell me what the fuck just happened? Why is Manny being hauled away in a bodybag?"

Brian turned to the Hispanic gang banger. "He was going to shoot some innocent people that had nothing to do with any of this. He deserved to die."

Jose snarled, "You killed him? How the fuck am I going to explain this to Sosa? You killed his bodyguard?"

Brian clenched his jaw. "You're damn right I did! That fool went against Sosa's rule of no blood shed. He started shooting before anybody else did!"

Jose pulled out a .44 and pointed it at Brian. "I can't decide if I should kill you where you stand, or let Sosa deal with you? Fucking mayate."

Brian glared at him despite the Magnum. "Get that fuckin gun outta my face." He warned.

Jose stepped closer pressing the barrel near his nose. "Or what?" Brian drove his knee into Jose's crotch. Then he knocked the gun from his hands. Jose tried to grab for it but Brian kicked him in the chest and he fell back. Brian snatched the gun up and started pistol whipping him. He hit him again. Then a third time. Then a fourth.

Jose was bleeding badly as he did and Brian kept hitting him. Finally a Grove Street member ran up and pulled Brian off of him. Jose was out cold on the pavement. The gang member said, "You need to ghost up outta here, B. C.R.A.S.H. is on its way here. You better give me that gun. Matter fact, that nina too, man you don't want them trying to catch you."

Brian ejected the bullets out of the gun and let them fall on Jose's unconscious body. He spat on him saying, "I know what mayate means too, asshole. Its just a Spanish way of calling me a nigger. Cesar told me that. I'm sorry that guy has to see you every day."

Brian handed both guns to the homie and began to run down the street. Then the run turned to sprinting. He went into a bathroom of the Well Stacked Pizza Company and he used a medical kit to clean and bandage his wounds and it was all he could do at the moment until he got himself to the hospital. As he came out of the bathroom, he found Pulaski with a gun to his face.

"Hands on your head and walk forward. No sudden moves." Brian did as he was told even though he wished he still had his guns. He wanted to shoot Pulaski and Tenpenny in the mouth. "What the fuck do you want now?"

Tenpenny frisked him as he was taken outside. Luckily there was no gun to find. "You're coming downtown for questioning. There was a shootout at the Empire Village Projects. I'm gonna make sure you aren't the man we want in half a dozen murders."

Brian let them cuff him. "If you want me to be guilty I'll be guilty." He muttered. Pulaski smiled in a fake way. "If you didn't do nothing, then you don't have to worry."

Tenpenny pointed an accusing finger at him. "Yeah but I know you've got to be involved somehow. A gang banging piece of shit like you? If you weren't involved you at least know something about it."

Brian decided to test them without giving away his involvement or his knowledge of what he had done. "Why? How do you know Grove Street was behind it?"

Tenpenny for once said something brutally honest. "Well there wasn't any dead Groves there but there was an Azteca dead at the scene. Now normally I'd just write it up as the usual gang crap but I do have a witness who says they just saw you pistol whip the shit out of a man by the name of Jose. That ring any bells?"

Brian knew their game. "Never heard of him. Don't you read the papers? Brothers shoot it out with Ese's all the time."

Tenpenny chuckled at that. "You really like to push your luck. I know for a fact that you don't see the Ballas as your brother."

Brian stood up defiantly despite the cuffs. "You don't see me as your brother either Officer. You spend so much time locking up black and Mexican people I wonder if you ever arrested a white boy in your life?"

Tenpenny threw some coffee on him and Brian screamed. "My bad, Brian. I must have slipped. Besides, I'll t ell you, you may not get along with Aztecas but they do have mutual enemies. The Ballas. I aint fucking stupid Brian. Besides, I even heard through the grape vine that you have been dealing drugs with the Aztecas and that the guy you just pistol whipped was one of them and you aint involved?"

Pulaski acted like he was trying to level with Brian. "Hey, look I understand. If it weren't for the fact that its the law and this is my job, I wouldn't care how many beaners you beat up with a gun. But since we're bound by the oathes we swore, I can't just let you hit people."

Brian wished they would just get it over with and put him in the car. They did set him in the car finally but they kept talking. "Ya'll cant hold me if you aint charging me."

Tenpenny said, "Actually we can hold you for 72 hours. That's the limit. Now I'm sure your idiot brothers will be here to bail you out but don't think that means this is over. You aint got a gun on you but that's because you're sneaky. I know that gun is around and I'ma find it."

Brian was distressed but if they didn't get his prints off the M16A2 they had nothing. Unless they found the homie from Grove Street.. He would have to just wait it out and see. "Brian Johnson you are under arrest for assault and battery with a deadly weapon. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

_Brian stared out the window and wondered if he would ever see the hood again..._

Later that day Sweet approached Carl saying, "You know our brother just got pinched for a murder? What the fuck? This better not be about that drug shit again! I told that nigga to stay away from that shit! Look, we gotta go bail Brian out and find out if there will be a trial. In the meantime CJ, I need you to watch him for me, man. Make sure he doesn't go doing anything stupid from now on."

Carl nodded. "Fo sho, brah. I got this. I warned him too. I don't know, he must want to learn shit the hard way."

1998

_Carl_

He was now talking to his biological father in person. "So why didn't you just tell me? All these years?" He asked Emmett. Emmett sighed taking off his hat.

"Well, Carl, your mama was very clear that she didn't want ya'll caught up in the life. It still happened since ya'll stayed in the neighborhood but I could have told her that. Anyway she still did want me to know my boys but she wanted me to be more like a mentor without actually being a father. You understand?"

CJ didn't. "Man, though, its like she's been lying all this time. Why did you even go along with it?"

Emmett and he were sitting in a park bench. "There was no other choice. That was the best way I could get to see ya'll without getting into fights for custody. We divorced and that was that. Beverly's offer was fair enough for me. I've still been with ya'll all this time. I was at Brian's funeral, Carl You weren't."

Carl thought to himself _Damn I hear that enough from Sweet..._

"Look, I know. I thought I could escape that life but my family needed me. I tried college for a bit but I just got back into car jacking fools for the Leone family. This is where I belong."

Emmett told him, "How is that thing about them Italians putting a hit on you going?" He hadn't thought about that for a while. It was true. Salvatore had hit-man after CJ and they had made several attempts to kill him but they had all failed. They had tried it three times in Venturas and twice in Los Santos but the Leone gun men never had the balls to chase Carl into Ganton.

Or anywhere in South Central for that matter. They knew that even a made man was a dead one in the concrete jungles. Still it wasn't like they hadn't tried. "That old fool is still sore about that six years and counting! He really didn't like getting jacked!"

Emmett nodded. "I haven't met the man who does! How much did you take from them?"

Carl admitted, "We took them for abut a million I think. I got a hundred g's for my part we all split it up. I spent about half of that over two years and about a month after Tenpenny died I had spent two hundred fifty g's."

Emmett whistled at that. "That's the problem with you kids today. You don't know the value of a dollar. You know , Carl, those feds are gonna be all over you. You keep on high rolling like you do, wearing those fancy clothes and driving sports cars, they'll know something is up, even if you don't deal dope."

CJ looked at him like he was crazy but then decided to listen to him as he was his father and even though CJ had been under the impression his father didn't care about him and had run off, it had turned out he was right there all along. Needless to say, Carl could tell that now that the cat was out of the bag, this was him giving his son advice.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I've been in your shoes, boy. We liked to dress snappy back in the day too, ya know! See after the Orange Grove Families ceased to be a black power force due to COINTELPRO using their divide and conquer tactics, we had to rob and hustle to survive. We never sold dope. Hell there was more honor back then. We fought with our hands. We didn't pick up a gun at every fight."

Emmett paused and then continued. "I robbed people. Except back in those days, the seventies and so on, we robbed the rich white folks. We weren't dealing drugs and we weren't killing other black people. We had a sense of pride. Sure we had fallen off the map as a group of militants but we still tried to keep the principals. I figured we would go back to our revolutionary roots after a while. That we wouldn't let the police keep us from fighting back."

He sighed and then said, "We had been started to protect black youth from being attacked. White gangs had attacked us for decades. On top of that, the police did too. See you are a young man and you got to see the 92' riots but I was there for the 65' Jefferson riots. We had a lot to fight for and we beat those white gangs but we didn't even have to shoot. We just beat them in brawls and rumbles."

There was a look of sadness in his eyes. "The Ballas started in Jefferson and we were in Ganton. They had the same ideas. They had also fought for the same things but the difference was, they started peddling dope. So there were two black gangs. One that sold dope and one that refused to. That's why you have all this split and all this division and pain now. We spent so much time fighting our brothers that we forgot what we were supposed to do."

Carl had never heard Emmett be this deep before. "Times have changed. What can I do? I'm just one man." Carl said and Emmett looked at him and declared, "Your generation is all about the dollar bill but if you are a man with a lot of money, then you can help your neighborhood out! The city sees ya'll as hoodlums cause you're out for yourselves. You need to share what you have. Support the community. Don't destroy it. Especially don't abandon it."

Carl looked at his father saying, "Like a ghetto Robin Hood? I gotcha."

Emmett nodded but held a finger up. "Exactly! Just don't rob the hood! Give back to it! You take from those who have too much!"

Carl sighed, "Aight pops but one thing. Why didn't you say nothing to me? Why didn't you tell me after all this time you were my dad?"

Emmett blinked and said, "I told you why. I wanted to respect your mothers wishes. I hoped she would tell you. She said she would when the time was right but she never got the chance to. I wish I could have been there for her. I would have taken every bullet in her place." He looked down.

CJ glanced and said aloud, "You still love her don't you?"

CJ got no answer but Emmett's silence and his avoiding of eye contact answered the question. Carl nodded. "Later on." He got into his red Super GT. He began to drive back to Grove Street. He spotted Ryder conversing with some Grove Street g's. "So you quit smoking that bionic right?" One of them asked.

"Yeah fool! I'm telling you, that shit had my head fucked up. Agreeing to the wrong shit, not paying attention to what I was doing. Its strictly bud now. When I was fucking with the water I let Smoke do all my own talking for me and that was a bitch move." Ryder insisted.

Sweet approached and said, "You sure you aint making that up just to save your own ass?" Ryder took his shades off, something he rarely did. "Look, what more do I gotta do? I'm helping ya'll find the niggas that killed your mama!"

Carl got out of the car. "What's up guys?"

Sweet slapped hands asking, "What's up CJ? Where you coming from?"

Carl told him, "Just had a heart to heart with Emmett. I got a way we can make OGF what we used to be. How we can change our image. We gotta start being the heroes we used to be."

Sweet folded his arms. "I think the air up in your Vinewood Hills mansion must be getting you high. What you want to change our image? Start helping the police out? Tearing down the projects? Just so the media will love us? Nigga, fuck that!"

Carl held his hands up in defense. "That aint what I'm saying. We don't have to win over the media, the man, or the upper class. We just gotta be heroes in the hood again. Be what we used to be. Represent the underdogs you feel me?"

Sweet surprisingly responded, "Yeah I'd be down for that. Long as it aint no damn cameras in my face. How you gonna do all that Mr. Vinewood?"

Carl could see that some homies were coming by to hear what they were talking about. "We just gotta let the people know we'll be their guardian angels. We protect their stores, their little mom and pop spots."

Sweet nodded but he told CJ, "Aight I'm down for that but that shit won't work unless you do it for free."

Carl looked at him in confusion. "What you mean, dawg?"

Sweet took off his hat and said, "What I mean is, if we really are the guardian angels of the hood then we gotta act like it. We do it because its our hood, not to get protection money. Then we aint no better than any of the loan sharks and hustlers out here."

Carl nodded and bumped fists with him. "That's a good idea, Sweet! Yeah! I mean, its always cool to make paper but just this once we can let that shit go. Man makes the money, money don't make the man."

Sweet nodded eagerly. "That's right fool. Don't get all money hungry, we used to live on TV dinners and cold cereal. Why else do you think I aint took none of the money you offered from your job with Madd Dogg? I manage my own shit I'm a grown man but even still, I don't need no fancy house. I got food and clothes, I'm straight right where I'm at."

A Grove thug asked, "Hey but hold up, we should offer free protection in the low income places but if any of those stores downtown or in Market or Richman want our help maybe they should pay?"

Carl agreed with that. "Yeah, we prioritize the people in the hood. If the rich want help they better pay for it. They rip us off all the time anyway. Anyway you coming or what, bro?"

Sweet looked at Ryder saying, "Well since Ryder really wants to prove he's for real and not gonna sell us down the river again, then maybe he should go with you!" Carl glanced at his old homie too. "What do ya say man? Nothing shows loyalty like putting in work."

Ryder looked uneasy at the way Sweet was staring at him but he nodded at CJ saying, "Fo sho my nigga. Let's roll."

Carl whistled and got some homies to come along. He got into a gray Greenwood he had in his garage. It was a bucket but it was low profile. Two of the homies got in the back seat while another four of them got into a Savannah and began to follow CJ in his car, he began to drive to downtown.

He put the radio on the new station that would be replacing CSR called The Vibe FM 98. 8 West.

Ryder turned to CJ saying, "Yo CJ, you really came up in the game these last six years, didn't you? Looking all pimped out and clean cut. I figured as much though, Toreno may have made me lay low and all but when I tuned into the radio stations, I heard Madd Dogg talking about you saved his life."

Carl turned to Ryder with a sly grin saying, "Yeah, guess I aint the buster no more am I?"

Ryder asked, "What you mean? I resent your implication and shit!"

Carl said, "Relax dawg I'm just messing with you. As far as you and me we cool. Its just Sweet aint the type to forgive so easily. Especially when its a homie stabbing him in the back. I mean I know you didn't do what Smoke did, and maybe you didn't even directly betray him but think about it. He got shot and arrested and I helped him as much as I could but we probably would have got away if ya'll had been there."

Ryder had a frown on his face. "You think I don't know that? Everyday I regret it. I regretted doing it when I did but I didn't wanna punk out. I ended up being a punk by sticking with Smoke and working with C.R.A.S.H. I mean I got a taste of the money but after a while I didn't want it. I knew we was in too deep but Smoke, the paper was like crack to him. Then he tried crack!"

Carl nodded as they drove. "Look, I know you mean well and all but this kind of thing just doesn't get fixed overnight. I mean it, Ryder we could have escaped the pigs if ya'll had helped. Remember that we did that the last time we had seen each other? Don't you remember the Jefferson Hotel, crashing through the sign, taking out a chopper?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah I do. That was the shit of it to. I had gone a long time even that year without working for C.R.A.S.H. I kept my distance after that one time they came through and took my product off me and had us take that ammo train. Every time, though they always came back for me. After we killed so many cops that last time in the Families truce, Tenpenny told me flat out he would reopen my case and I'd be locked up if I didn't do what he said."

Ryder paused and then exhaled. "I know this doesn't happen overnight but when is it gonna happen? When will I be forgiven? I'm doing what I can..."

Carl gave him a reassuring nod. "I know you are fam. Still, it happens when it happens. Especially with Sweet. I'll try and talk to him again but I can't make him see it my way. You know that."

Carl checked the rear view to make sure the homies in the Low Rider were still behind him. "Why didn't you just come to us? I'm telling you we could have helped. We could have offed those suckers then and there! While you were out moving coke for the Loco Syndicate I was making friends all over the state."

Ryder shook his head at that. "No...I did want to but I couldn't. When I heard what down with you and Sweet under Muhholand Bridge I wanted to find you right away but Tenpenny took you outta town. Besides, I tried to call Sweet right before the shooting went down but Big Smoke came up behind me an put a .44 to my head and told me to hang up the phone."

Carl could see Ryder was angry just thinking about it. _He must be telling the truth..._CJ realized.

"Then he said that I better keep my mouth shut or else Sweet wouldn't be the only one burying their mama. Come to think of it, I think that was when he started free basing. So I tried to be around T Bone and them as much as I could. In the end, it all got us."

Carl was at a loss of words so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Damn...I didn't know that."

Ryder put his shades back on. "Yeah well as soon as we get through here I do stand by my word. I got some video footage Toreno managed to put together from that thing we took from the base in Easter Basin. You can drop by my place to see it."

Carl was nearly there. "I appreciate it, man. That should give Sweet something to think about. In the mean time, lets get this little job taken care of."

Ryder looked out the window in curiosity as they drove through downtown. "Where we going, nigga? I thought we were on some protection errand?"

Carl pulled up to the spot and said, "We're hitting up a betting shop. The Inside Track. These fools are owned by the Leone family. . The mafia has been trying to squeeze small time stores all around the West Coast. They never did recover from getting jacked at Caligula's."

They popped the trunk and Carl put on a black mask to conceal his retrieved an Armsel Striker shotgun and an Uzi along with his Beretta he was using as a side arm.

Ryder looked at CJ in shock. "That was you that did that?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah and ever since, Salvatore Leone has been trying to have me killed so now I'm gonna hit him back and let him know that if he fucks with me he'll pay in money and blood."

The homies had their own weapons. One in the back had a 9mm. The other had a Tec 9. Ryder took a Desert Eagle. The four homies that had followed him got out. One had an MP5, another had a Ruger MP9 one had a Shotgun and one carried an AK-74. Ryder put a green bandanna on to conceal the lower side of his face up to his nose.

Carl walked into the shop and cocked his shotgun and yelled, "Everybody out, right now!"

Several people ran out screaming.

A man yelled, "Do you know who runs this place? You're making a mistake, pal!"

Carl pistol whipped him. "Yeah I do, bitch! That's why I chose this spot."

Carl fired and destroyed one of the betting machines. The homie with his own shotgun helped him destroy two other machines. Just then they heard a car pull up. Four armed men in black suits got out and began opening fire. The homies returned fire. The homie with the Tec 9 and the one with just the pistol took out two of the mafia goons but the homie with the 9mm was killed in the process.

The homies with the automatic weapons opened up on the remaining two mafia thugs. CJ heard the screech of tires. "The boss is gonna have your balls in a sling!" One of them yelled as they forced their way into the shop one of them firing a silenced pistol.

Carl fired his shotgun and hit one of the Italian thugs in the stomach. The man fell against a soda machine and as he slid to the cold floor, he left blood on it as he seemed to try and use it to pull himself up. They exited the shop and a storm of rounds was fired upon them by six gunmen.

Carl cried out, "Ahhhh!" As two rounds got him in the arm, and one hit him in the leg. They took cover behind one of the Sentinels that the first Leone thugs had arrived in. Bullets shattered the car windows. Another homie fell, this time it was the one with the Tec 9, who held his bleeding wounds as he fell to the pavement and his finger was still on the trigger of his weapon and firing uncontrollably.

Carl took cover near the trunk and fired blindly, hitting one of the Leone goons in the legs with rounds from his Uzi. Ryder fired from behind a tire. Two shots came from his powerful gun and one hit a mafioso in the back. Carl peered out from cover and a round nearly hit him. He stayed in cover as the rounds showered near the back bumper. Finally the mafioso stopped to reload and CJ took his chance.

He fired his Uzi and saw that it was the guy he had wounded that was still firing. The rounds hit the guy in the chest and the heavy set man fell dead as his black tuxedo stained up with blood. The homie with the shotgun took three rounds from a silenced gun but he fired back and hit the guy. The man was wounded as much as the blast caught the Leone gang member in the leg. Still, the man took cover behind the Sentinel he had been driving.

The homie waited until he poked his head up and fired. Most of the blast hit the hood of the black car but it also hit the gang member in the face and down he went. Then the homie was hit in the chest by a shot from a .50 Baby Eagle. The homie spit blood from his mouth and collapsed. Ryder fired into the back of the head of the gang member he had wounded. The homie with the mp9 fired and hit another mafioso, the one with the Jericho. The homie with the AK fired and hit two of them killing one and wounding the other but the thug took cover behind one of the smoking totaled cars that was riddled with bullets.

Carl fired his shotgun and took out a big part of the side of the car the man was hiding behind. He fired again. The man yelled, "Eat this you ghetto piece of trash!"

He threw a Molotov cocktail at the car. It engulfed in flames and both Ryder and CJ caught ablaze from the blast radius. CJ's arm was on fire and he rolled around on the ground as did Ryder who's pant leg was on fire. "Ahhhh! You little bitch!" CJ yelled. He got up and in a rage fired and hit the guy just as he lit another cocktail. The blast hit the man in the chest and the neck and he fell dropping the cocktail which caught on fire killing him if by some miracle the shotgun had not.

Carl yelled to the homies, "All right, follow me! We got another place to hit up!"

He got into his car and so did Ryder but just then several shots hit the windshield of the Greenwood and two shots nailed CJ. One in the arm, another hit him in the torso near the chest. That was when CJ realized that he had been using the same old Kevlar vest for too long. He touched the wound and felt blood but he returned fire with his Beretta and struck the guy who had fired, who turned out to be the bookie from the shop he had pistol whipped.

A round hit the guy in the stomach but he grabbed CJ and pulled him out of the car. The guy pointed the gun at Carl's head. "Next one is going in your skull." CJ braced himself for the shot but he heard a heavier blast than the one from the .22 the guy had.

The man had a massive hole in his side. Ryder fired again and hit him in the chest. The man cried out but it was just a croak and Ryder every round into the guy at point blank range. "Punk ass nigga!" He helped CJ to his feet. "Don't ever say I wasn't there for ya, fool!" Ryder grinned. Carl got in the front seat and the two gang members got in the back while Ryder rode shotgun.

"If you have as much money as you say you do, there aint no reason for you to be cheaping out on bulletproof vests, motherfucker!" Ryder remarked. Carl hit the gas. The homie with the Mp9 and the homie with the AK was in back while the Grove Street gangster with the Heckler and Koch followed in his Savannah.

"We're going to the Bacon Strip. These fools are trying to get two hundred dollars a day for protection from a homeless shelter. That's our next place we're gonna show our love to. That betting shop was just a way of sending the Leone Family a message. I aint trying to take nothing from them. This place, we will be protecting but we aren't charging."

Ryder shook his head in disgust. "What kind of bitch would try and attack a damn homeless shelter?"

Carl answered his question with a question. "What kind of punks would try to charge a homeless shelter for protection they didn't need? A bunch of assholes in suits."

They were there within a few minutes. As they arrived they spotted two black Sedans parked out front and some Leone gang members seemed to be waiting for their arrival. One of them got an M4 out of the trunk. They began to open fire on the Greenwood. Carl drove straight at them but bailed out as he did. He hit the ground hard but he was not hit. The car crushed one of the men to death.

The GSF member with the SMG had been hit in the chest three times. He sprayed his weapon and caught one of the gang members in the stream of fire. Carl and the homies took cover behind one of the Sedans. Carl fired his Beretta, hitting the man with the M4 twice in the leg. The man took cover behind a tire and blindly fired around the side. The homie with the Ruger was hit by several rounds in the legs and then in the chest.

The guy tried to stay in the fight but ultimately his wounds were too much and he fell face down to the ground. "God damn it!" The homie with the MP5 yelled firing furiously. He hit two other thugs, riddling them with bullets. The GSF gangster with the Assault Rifle provided cover firing and hitting one of the last few gunmen while CJ bolted from one Sedan to the other.

He fired his Beretta seven times around the side of the back of the car. He heard a man cry out and he knew he had hit the Leone Family goon. Carl got to his feet and sure enough the guy had seven maroon colored stains in his black shirt. Carl made his way past the corpse and headed inside the shelter. He came in and saw two men beating up another man with a baseball bat.

Carl reloaded his shotgun and fired hitting one of the men in the back. The other stopped and dropped the bat reaching for his belt but Ryder fired and hit him in the gut. The man fell to the floor writing in agony. "Have you no shame? This is supposed to be a house of refuge for God's children!" The man said.

CJ grinned. "Yeah well I just saved your ass. You were about to get beaten to death. I don't think God minds."

The man looked at the man who was still bleeding and barely alive. "I suppose I'll have to pay you guys protection from now on?"

Carl shook his head. "Aint even like that. We'll protect you from guys like these and we won't charge a dime."

The man didn't seem to believe it or he didn't understand. "Why do this? What do you get out of it?"

CJ walked out the door saying, "Our reputation."

He got back in the car feeling dizzy from blood loss. The police were on their way but CJ floored it. Carl gave Zero a call. "Salutations, brethren! How goes your day Carl?"

CJ put the cell phone near the window so Zero could hear the sirens. "That's how my day goes. Look, you been trying to make up for that time you fucked and around almost got us killed right?"

Zero protested. "Carl that was six years ago!"

CJ told him, "I don't give a fuck! You told your boyfriend Berkeley about our little job and he hacked the system, got the lights back on and we nearly got killed by the mafia! Then on top of that, we nearly got busted. You owe me for this, Z."

Zero sighed. "What do you want?"

The homies in the back were firing at the police. "You can hack into the police database right? Do that for me. Make the APB whereabouts say we were last seen headed south toward the border."

Zero said, "Then we'll be on good terms again?"

CJ grinned. "Yeah maybe...as long as you do this for me whenever I call you up!"

Zero sighed but told him "Okay, okay! Fine. Now I can hear shooting so if you guys can deal with those policeman and get out of sight, I'll need you to stay off the grid until I do it, okay? Find an alley or something."

The two homies were firing upon a cop car, spraying the windshield with rounds and killing the two officers in it."Uhhhh shit let me get back to you, Z."

Carl pulled off and told the homies, "Don't shoot unless you have to! No unnecessary shots!" They drove down the street and Carl turned into a back alley. Carl accidentally crashed into a dumpster where a hooker was giving oral to a man. The impact of the car caused the hooker to fly back and the man's penis was caught in the dumpster between the lid.

"Ahhhh! My fuckin fuck stick!" He screamed.

Carl laughed at that but Ryder yelled, "Yo, CJ how come you aint taking drivers ed after all that motherfucking money? You still drive like an idiot!"

CJ pulled into an alley and crashed through the wooden fence. Luckily he peeked and saw that right before he did this, the car that lived there had left the driveway and gone up the street. They waited and laid low as the sirens came and went in the area. Carl looked around. Carl had a police scanner which he listened in on.

_"All units suspect has carjacked a packer and is now headed south toward the border. All units dispatch the suspects are four black males. That's all the information we have at the moment please find out more details. We don't want another lawsuit for profiling random people on skin color."_

Carl finally began to drive back to Ganton. "Hey, good looking out Zero. Appreciate it. I'll holla at you later. We cool you and me but if we're gonna be friends I want you to do this when I need. After,all what are friends for?"

Zero said, "How very Capitalist of you Carl."

CJ hung up. They began to drive through the hoods of Ganton and eventually got to Grove Street. He pulled up to where Ryder lived and his old friend told him, "Drop in tommorow and we can find out who killed your moms. I got a pretty good idea as to who Smoke used but we'll see when you come over. I aint watched it yet."

Carl couldn't believe it himself that he was about to finally find his mothers true killers. He had never known the true horror of her murder. He had been gone. Even though Sweet had seen the aftermath he had not been there. He didn't have a face to the killers.

_Alex_

Alex dropped by the police station in Commerce. He walked in and he had just one thing he wanted to do. He needed to talk to the man who was accused of having shot his father. James Pierce the nephew of Auntie Poulet. The police stopped him and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

Alex told them, "I'm here to talk to James Pierce."

The cop shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. Mr. Pierce is being detained and he will be charged with several charges of conspiracy to commit murder. Plus you are too close to the case. Just look at the bright side. The jury will vote guilty and he'll get the gas chambers. But I can't have you go in there."

Alex looked at the officer and said, "How much do you make?"

The officer removed his sunglasses. "Excuse me?"

Alex repeated the question. "How much do you officers make a year?"

The officer sighed but told him, "Not even forty grand, kid. Why do you ask?"

Alex motioned for him to follow him into the bathroom. Alex pulled out a brown paper bag. "I need to get in there. This right here in this bag is enough to put your kids through college, or take your wife to Hawaii. I need to go in there. I just want to talk to him. I want to talk to him man to man and see for myself by looking into his eyes if he did it."

The cop looked at him with a sour look. "I could arrest you right now for this."

Alex held the bag. "You'd be fucking stupid not to take it. I don't like your kind. You cops. You claim to be about justice and protecting the community but we both know that's bullshit. The police were created to catch slaves and keep the peasants away from rich neighborhoods. Now despite that, I'm offering you twenty grand to look the other way and let me talk to the guy."

The cop looked halfway between cussing him out and having a panic attack. "Look, let's just say I let you in. I can't have you harming him. He has to stand trial." The cop told him. Alex looked at him sincerely and said, "I don't know if I believe he did it. I think that may be bullshit but I want to hear his side of the story. Hear it from him. I won't try anything funny."

The cop was sweating. "You'd better not! Listen I could get fired just for being in here with you like this! I'll give you five minutes. You and me we never spoke. My ass is on the line."

Alex nodded. _So is mine too motherfucker! The only way I could even be here now is the fact that I'm confronting dads so called killer! How would it look to the guys if I was talking to a donut munching bastard like you? _He thought but he said, "Never met you."

Alex followed him out and the man set him up in a room and the man was brought in with cuffs. He had his hair in twisted dreads. He glared at Alex. The officer told him, "You got five minutes privacy and I won't listen in but I am watching you so no funny business. No hand to hand exchange, no fighting, nothing."

Alex nodded. The man sat down and so did Alex at the table. Pierce asked, "What do you want? Ya know its your sista got me in here in da first place."

Alex leaned forward. "Look, I'm not saying I believe her. Angie didn't even say what the face looked like. Just saw a brown arm shoot. I want to find who killed my father but I'm not going to assume its you. You lived in Vice City. Do you know who did it?"

The man glared still. "It weren't me. Why should I help you? You just one of Tommy's puppets. I know you. Ya worked in Vice City fa six years. I know who your father was. He was a good man but he got mixed in with that dago Vercetti. hat's a bad man. He killed a lot of ma boys. Even threaten to kill my Auntie. I know some people who know some people. But I can't do anything in here."

Alex looked outside to make sure the cop wasn't listening in. He just motioned to his watch to indicate that they only had two minutes. _Your welcome for the twenty grand, you bastard..._It didn't matter. It was money that could be made back after a few jobs for Snowman or Leo or Larry. Or even doing security for the South Central Hoo Ridas,. If it got him information it was worth it.

"For a not guilty man, you sure did have a lot of your friends try to kill me and my sister. That doesn't sound very innocent to me." Alex said with honesty.

"Ya but I was being charged with a crime I had nothing to do wit. How would you feel? Its bad enough ta snitch but ta snitch while lying? That's bad juju. Still, she's your family and I understand but I can't do anything in here. You want me help? Ya have ta get me outta here. Go meet my friend at the Alambra. He'll be wearing African colors. Dashiki. His name is Badman. He'll be da man you talk to."

Alex nodded. "Thank you for your time. I'll be seeing you. Real soon."

Alex walked outside and as he did he avoided eye contact with the officer. As he was just outside of the station he spotted a man he did not want to see. Detective Campbell. "Well well. Alex Eastman. Its not a surprise or a pleasure. I bet you just spent the night in jail didn't you?"

Alex warned. "Fuck you. I didn't do anything wrong. You lay hands on me this time I'm breaking a bone."

Campbell smirked at his threat. "Calm down, tough guy. I just thought I'd let you know that I had to hand folded American flags to the widows of two good cops. This was pretty recent, Mr. Eastman."

Alex snorted. "You think I give a shit? They knew what they signed up for. Racial profiling, taking bribes, sexual extortion. Their wives knew they married husbands but they walked down the aisle anyway."

The cop smirked still but shook his head disapprovingly. "Real cute, Alexander. I know you don't care a bout the lives of two law enforcement officer..." Alex cut him off. "You're right! I don't. I hope they rot in hell and I don't care about their wives just like they didn't care about Ash Tray when they killed him!"

Detective Campbell continued, ignoring the words of his interruption. "I know you don't care because you did it. I don't have a way to prove it right now but mark my words, I will nail you for this and any other murders I find out you were behind. If its any consultation I'll happily bring you your last meal."

Alex's mouth went dry at that. He hoped he would not have to worry about that but odds are with him on the case, he probably would but he showed no sign of fear and said, "Instead of that, why don't you send that cougar of a wife of yours in fora conjugal visit as a dying wish for a condemned man?" He mocked.

Detective Campbell just shook his head and said, "Very cute." As he walked away. "You should have stayed out of Los Santos."

Alex began to drive the piece of crap car he had arrived in. It was a Blista Compact but it was low profile enough for him to drive without any unwanted attention. It was a humble enough car for an unemployed hit-man like him to own. Then again, every now and then he delivered cars to people for his cousin.

Alex arrived in Idlewood ten minutes later and he went inside the club. Inside, he could see people dancing. There were even Grove Street gang members dancing. Alex spotted a man in a colorful dashiki, an African style shirt. Alex approached him. "Are you...Real Badman...?"

The man turned and pulled a gun out and he said, "You mudda fucka! I know you. Yo da brudda of da ratty gfink!"

Alex raised his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa, just chill out. I just went and saw James. He said he could help me find who really did what he's on trial for if we got him out of there. He said you were the man to see about it."

There was another man, also Jamaican, nearby who stood and tried to calm Badman down. There was an older black man there as well who also was from the same part of the world. "Badman...calm down little brudda. Da man is trying ta talk to ya. Give him a chance."

Badman looked down and said, "I an I sorry grandad. What's your name boy?"

Alex said, "Alex. Alex Eastman. My sister didn't mean to get your boy in trouble. We just want to find out who killed my father. Our father."

The youngest of the three, the man with the dreadlocks, said, "We can help ya and we flll ya in on what to do. It just can't be today. We have to call some boys up from Vice. I'm Jacob, mon. We meet ya in Little Ethiopia in two days at noon."

Alex nodded and said, "Have a nice day guys."

Alex hoped he could finally get to the bottom of all of this. He didn't have much of his family left. He had an older brother named Owen Eastman Jr. but he had been gunned down in 1989. He had been a big time gangster for the Rez Dogs and in those days, they had enough clout to go against Tommy Vercetti in those days which they did.

His brother had become so big time that he looked like he could be the next guy like Tommy Vercetti or Victor Vance but he was murdered by the Russian Mob in Los Santos in retaliation for him and other gang members hitting them on their turf and taking their heroin.

Before his father or anybody else could ever kill the guy that did it, that man was gunned down by a car load of Vagos.

He walked out of the club. That would be on a Saturday. He got in the Blista and began to drive to his cousins auto dealership.

Alex finally arrived at the Auto Eroticar. He went in and looked for Larry. He spotted him in his office and Larry yelled, "Ali cat! Come here! I got somebody I want you to meet!"

Alex walked in and saw an African American lady dressed in a classy business outfit. "Traci, this is my cousin, Alex, Alex, this is my better half. Traci."

She had curly hair and deep but big brown eyes and a sweet smile. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Larry told me a lot about you."

Alex eyed his cousin. "Oh really? Did he?"

Larry grinned to try and look innocent. "Anyway, me and her met at the swap meet in Idlewood. This was three years ago. We been together ever since."

Alex nodded. "I'm happy for you two. Larry you mind if I talk to you outside for a second?"

Larry nodded and said, "I'll be right back, baby."

They walked out and Alex said, "Well that's kind of a strange irony aint it? You said you've been dating her for three years but as soon as I got back, remember that you wanted to go to a strip club What's with that? I hope you aren't playing with her, L. Your mom taught you better than that."

Larry put an arm around his shoulder. "My brother, you got a lot to learn. I just did that cause I was stressed from work! She knows I'd never cheat on her!"

Alex snorted. "Yeah well you sure liked to get around back in High School!"

Larry laughed. "Yeah, I was experiencing women of all walks of life! I've had black girls, white girls, Native girls, Mexican, Indian, Japanese girls, Koreans, brunettes, blondes, redheads, Caribbean, Chinese, Nigerian, Ethiopian, all kinds of African, Middle Eastern girls. It was all fun but I love this woman!"

Alex said, "Wait did you say you had white girls? Shit, your dad would be ashamed..."

Larry protested, "That would be pretty dumb considering he dated outside his race! You gotta quit discriminating, Ali."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm not discriminating I'm just old school. Its one thing for a Seminole man and a black woman. That was common even in the 1800's. They banded together and fought the US army and freed slaves, killing their masters but a white girl is another story."

Larry asked him, "What you got against them?"

Alex sighed. "I'd rather not get into this but since you asked, its because they think that they can just creep up and take our men. They used to just holler rape just for talking to them and get people of color lynched. Now they want to date us? Its gotta be white guilt cause we sure as hell l aint got anything in common with them. They drew the racial line not us, so they should stay on their side of it."

Larry looked concerned. "Brother, you got a lot of anger. Your dad wouldn't want you to hold that against an entire group. He wouldn't be for racism even though he grew up fighting white boys all his life. Remember? He lasted through the 50's and 60's! In Vice City, can you imagine?"

Alex sighed again. "Look, I don't hate them I just don't see why we should date them. I mean people took integration way too literally. If we keep up like that, we'll lose our culture. Look at the Cherokees. They're white looking now because of their assimilation."

Alex stopped himself. Then he explained, "Look, I just hate how women of color get tossed aside when Vinewood shows blonde haired white women as the ideal woman. That's all I'm saying. As for Traci, look you aint gonna cheat on her, are you? Real men don't do that."

Larry scoffed. "Of course, not nigga! I love her! She's gonna have my baby!"

Alex rolled his eyes saying, "Oh joy, another you."

Larry flipped him off. Then he said, "Hey, you want to do me a favor?"

Alex bluntly told him, "Not really."

Larry begged him, "Come on, man! We family! Look here, man. The OG's from different hoods are meeting up and they're going to be into something big. I guess they're changing the name of the gang. See the work that some of the Ballas did with C.R.A.S.H and what not and killing people's mamas and granny's left too many people hating them but not all Ballas did that."

Alex raised his hands. "So why don't you go?"

Larry looked back at Traci who smiled and he said, "I been working all week, man! No time off! I finally get a chance to spend some time with my lady and I don't want to miss out. Come on cuz, I'll even pay you for it."

Alex shook his head. "No, we're family you don't gotta pay me. Now your car delivery? I still want to get paid when I deliver cars to customers. I'll go. But listen, why would they change their names over that?"

Larry explained, "The Ballas that weren't down with the truce with Grove Street, cats like them, they're basically people who are a lot like Big Smoke was. Backstabbing motherfuckers who would sling to their own mama. Pimp women, all that bullshit. Now they try to say that real Ballas don't make peace with Groves. Well we can still carry our principals with a different name. Same colors, same morals."

Alex started to leave but then said, "Wait, what fucking morals? The Grove Street Families are the ones who don't mess with yayo so how the hell are we the ones with morals? That sounds like crap."

Larry shrugged. "Hey, we don't advocate pimping. Big Smoke's old followers do and they're the ones who filled the void when he got iced. That's really what it is. We're changing our names to break off from them but once we wipe them out, then we may take our names back. For now though, our homies wear purple. The so called real Ballas, are mainly people from the Corner Hustlers so they wear orange. Remember that."

Alex nodded and headed outside. He got into the Blista Compact and began to drive to Willowfield. Alex turned on the radio and turned it to WCTR.

_"All the news government wants you to hear! WCTR news."_

_"I'm Liane Forge WCTR news. Gang violence erupted in the downtown area as members suspected to be Grove Street gangsters attacked a local betting shop, the Inside Track and left an enormous amount of casualties. Police confirmed that at least seven of the victims so far are confirmed to be affiliated with the dreaded Leone Family a Mafia gang from Liberty City. The same, day, police say a similar attack ensued as a homeless shelter. We caught up with a local homeless man who stayed at the shelter who witnessed the murders."_

The man was clearly intoxicated.

_"Yeah so I was sitting there drinking a beer when all these green and black guys came and started shooting the Italians who were beating up on Father Patrick. I didn't tell the cops shit because one, I don't snitch and two, I was too shit faced to put together a sentence. I'm sober now though, mister...honest!"_

Liane seemed shocked as she didn't know what to make of him calling her mister. _"Um...right...in other news, there have been several unconfirmed reports of slain rapper Madd Dogg still being alive and well. Police say it is unlikely and just like Tupac and Elvis, just a hoax. Lastly, a funeral was disrupted three days ago as members of the Angels Of Death gathered to pay respects to their fallen friend, members of the Lost motorcycle gang, notorious enemies of the Angels, shot up their funeral. The suspects were described as three white males with lots of tattoos one with a beard and sand colored hair, one with a crew cut and goatee, and one with dark hair and a five o'clock shadow. There are unconfirmed reports that a man dressed in purple, possibly a member of the Ballas was also there. If you have any information on the whereabouts call 555 WE TIP. I'm Liane Forge WCTR news, back to you in the studio."_

Alex shook his head at that. they didn't have a lead on him but he would need to be careful if shit he did ended up on the news. Then again, as long as nobody suspected him, and everybody involved kept their mouths shut, he could just act just as surprised and shocked at the events as everyday people actually were.

He arrived in Willowfield and got out of the car. He walked to where the homies were all meeting. He slapped hands with Looney, Snowman, and his old homie Stacks, who was fresh out of prison. "What's going, on, fool? Where's your cousin at?" Stacks asked.

"He's got something he had to do. I'm filling in for him. So what's going on, guys? You're changing the name of the gang?"

Snowman spoke up. "Not entirely true. We just want to change our name so we don't get mixed in with the Hustlers. They don't want to wear purple? Well we'll just go by a new name. The Rollers. Meaning a High Roller which is essentially the same thing as a Baller but we need to break off from the fools who pimp women on the street and whoever else was ever affiliated with Big Smoke."

Snowman began to give a lecture on the importance of trying to help the community instead of destroying it. Alex spotted his old friend Saheed, the ex knucklehead turned Muslim. "How's it going, brother? How are you?" He greeted. Alex gave him a shoulder hug and a pat on the back. "I'm living. I guess that's the gist of it. How about you? I wouldn't expect you would be here with us trouble makers."

Saheed chuckled at that. "Man, I aint forgotten where I'm from. Plus I know that I have to be there for my people when they need me most. Instead of taking away the dirty glass of water, I will show them a clean glass of water so they can see for themselves. Lead by example, you understand?"

Alex nodded and gave him a look of approval. "Hey if that helps you, best of luck, dude. Everybody has to cope in their own way. It would be great if we could stop black on black violence and all the shit that goes on. Ballas and Rez Dogs. Anyway I'll talk to you in a second I gotta go back to the homies."

They slapped hands and Saheed said, "All right brother, Salaam aliekem."

Alex shot him a funny look. "What does that men again?"

Saheed informed him, "It means peace be unto you."

Alex gave a thumbs up and walked back to where Looney was. He spotted a gang member he had known for a long time who had always been hardcore. She was named Queenie. She was an African American just as most of the Ballas were. She was not fat but she was not skinny. She was thick. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of black jeans. She also had shades on. "Alex? Is that you? Oh shit!"

She hugged him tightly and he couldnn't help but get a smile on his face. He had always been close to her. "When did you get so cute? I remember when you was just a little scrub and you used to follow us around! I aint seen you in forever its been ages!"

She was a fierce gangster and because of her, though some Ballas might have clowned on females before, she now had them afraid to do it. Which Alex had admired about her. She was an OG from Ganton. She was also a Lesbian. Alex met her lover before once or twice but the lady wasn't much of a talker.

"You know, just been in Vice City. I'm sure you know what happened by now." Alex said.

Queenie nodded but said, "Look Angie was just trying to look out for her little brother. I don't think she meant to keep you away from the homies."

Alex didn't know what to say because he was trying to forgive his sister but at the same time that was easier said than done. Maybe if he had stayed behind, somehow some,way, his Aunt and Uncle would not have been murdered. It was a crazy thought but he never knew what would have been different...

Alex looked and saw that Snowman was motioning toward him. "Excuse me, Queenie, I'll be back."

He walked over and Snowman said, "Hey homie, I got a problem. Some of the Aztecas have been shooting it out with homies over on Flamerock Boulevard Its been some on going shit. So me and Looney was hitting some of their turf and we found out that one of the big homies of theirs, a Carnal, just got out on parole. Its a rare thing when they get paroled but he did and now he's making sure people do what the Mexican Mob wants."

Alex was confused. "A Carnal? Shit, how did that happen? Those guys are usually lifers on twenty three hour lock down."

Snowman shrugged. "You got me, man. Before, they couldn't have but my guess is they been bribing parole board people. They do make enough money off coke to pull those kind of strings so this may happen more. This guy is named Spooky. He's out of prison so he's low key. It'd be damn near impossible to get close enough to even kill him. He's in the hood and its sewed up tight."

Alex could see where this was going. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Snowman thought a moment and then said, "You know, he gots a homie who's living up in the hills. Guy makes a lot of money for the Aztecas. Anyway, Spooky's gonna be staying at his place for a while cause their hood is too hot right now. Anyway, if you take his car from the hood, you can rig that shit to blow."

Alex nodded but he said, "Where does he live?"

Snowman sighed. "That's the thing, I don't know that either but I know how to find out. Type his name up in a police database. You get your hands on a police car, look his name up, and they'll give you the 411 on him. Get to a five 0 car and once you do, I'll send you his birth name."

Alex looked and said, "All right, man but you owe me."

He got in the car and began to drive down the street. He kept driving along Central Avenue until he finally reached the downtown area. His two way pager went off and he checked it. OKAY, CUZ HIS NAME IS FILIPE GONZALES. TYPE THAT IN THE COMPUTER WHEN YOU GET A BACON WAGON.

Alex dropped by the Ammu nation. He bought himself a new AK-74, a Mac-11, and a Heckler & Koch FABARM FP6. He also bought a Kevlar vest.

Just then, he spotted a police car and a cop got out yelling, "Fuck, I shouldn't have had that burrito!" He ran into a place with a public restroom.

Alex got in the police car and typed on the computer as fast as he could. The police computer scanned and had a whereabouts. He lived just off of Florence Avenue East. Alex got out of the car and ran down the street. Just then a Tahoma with gold D's rolled up.

Queenie leaned out and said, "Snowman said what you were about to do, I figured I'd back you up! Its been a long time since we hung out!"

There were two Ballas in the back of the car. Alex walked up saying, "Yeah, I could use some help but then you gotta clear out because I gotta rig Spooky's car to..."

Queenie cut him off. "I already know, just get in! You drive, I wanna smoke this." She moved to the passenger side and Alex got in the driver seat. She began to roll up a blunt. Alex sighed. He wanted to tell her it wasn't a good idea but it was her car so he had no room to say anything about it.

"So its good to see you back!" She said as she licked the swisher. "You left back in the day, right before the riots was getting good! Tenpenny crashed a firetruck. I wasn't cool with Grove Street in those days but I was glad when that Johnson boy chased him to his own death! That person he was on trial for was my girl."

It was true. Tenpenny had been on trial for sexual abuse and it had been Queenie's girlfriend, a hooker in those days, named Sadie, a light skinned black woman. Tenpenny had gotten oral from her as extortion according to what Alex had heard.

Queenie had gotten Sadie off of the streets and out of that life and they had been lovers ever since. Alex had moved to Vice City just two days into the riots. As soon as the not guilty verdict had been reached, the city was going wild. Just like the 1965 riots that had happened in Jefferson. Both riots had been over police rutality. Tenpenny had been just one of many officers on trial.

Pulaski was supposed to be prosecuted because of racial profiling as were most of the officers on trial but he had never been found. Alex wondered about it. He always had hated those bastards. After all, they had sweated Larry and the others just as much as they had the GSF since they did not get on board with cutting them in.

Alex turned to his homegirl. "Yeah, well if there's a hell, I'm sure he's rotting in it. I knew they would let him off with what he did. So when the riots jumped off, and Angie talked Dad into getting me outta town, she must have known I planned on getting down with the shit too. I was gonna torch stores, knock cars, over, whatever."

Queenie lit the blunt and took a hit. "Yeah, well you would have just gotten in trouble. A lot of people hated what was going on. They said that we were just tearing up our own neighborhoods."

Alex thought about that and then said, "No, not really. I mean granted it did hurt the community when South Central was on fire but the thing is, it aint like anybody in those neighborhoods owned their own homes. We all paid rent there. We didn't own anything. As for those businesses that got burned, well I can't feel too bad about that. At least the ones in Vinewood that is."

Queenie blew smoke and handed the blunt back to one of the Ballas in the back seat. "Yeah, well what about the Korean stores? What did you think of that?"

Alex kept the windows up which was probably what she wanted anyway. "Look, the edia overplayed the whole thing. They made it look like black teenagers were killing Korean clerks but what about when that fifteen year old got shot by the store owner? You don't hear them talk about that when its black or brown victims."

The Ballas were now puffing and passing. "You mean Latasha? Didn't you used to be sweet on that girl? She was a ghetto snob, that ho." Queenie asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't fuckin remind me. I liked her but she turned out to be stuck up. Said she wanted to date a guy who made paper. That she wanted to be a model in Liberty City or some superficial bullshit. Still, they didn't have a right to shoot her. Its things like that that make you regret not patching things up with people."

As he said that, he knew that he had to make a greater effort to try to forgive Angie for what she had done. She thought she had been looking out for him. Even though she had failed to keep him out of trouble, that was his own doing. He had decided to get involved with the Tribal Mob.

He had worked for Tommy. That was his choice. They drove through King Highway. Alex got out of the car as they arrived in Flamerock. Alex spotted a few gang members chilling out. "Where you from, Ese?"

Alex told them, "Vice City." One of the gang bangers shot him a funny look. "What's with the colors, dawg?" Alex realized that he was wearing a purple hat. "You aint a Baller are you?" They asked. Alex answered, "Well..." Then he pulled out his silenced pistol and fired. The shot hit one of the Aztecas in the chest. He fired again and another round punched into his chest cavity near the heart.

"Maricon!" Yelled one of the thugs who pulled a 9mm from his belt. Just then, the sound of automatic rounds filled the air and the gang member hurtled back, bleeding hitting his head on the surb. Alex looked to see Queenie holding an Uzi.

Alex sighed. "So much for the element of surprise." He fired and hit another gang member who began to return fire at them. Three rounds nailed the guy in the stomach. The two Ballas got out, one of them firing a pistol. The other carried a Mac-10 which he fired.

The Ese's fired back and Alex was hit twice in the chest. He stayed on his feet catching his balance. The thug fired and a round whizzed past his head. Alex fired his pistol four times as rapidly as he could. He hit the Azteca in the chest with three of them. The next round put a hole in his forehead.

"Silent but deadly." Alex said as he shot him. He then readied his SMG and let off a burst of rounds toward some gang members that were firing at him from across the street. He hit one of the gang members and the rounds slammed into his chest, causing major bleeding while a second thug was caught in the rounds in the legs and fell on the lawn.

The two Ballas approached the Aztecas at the house and began exchanging fire with them. Two rounds hit of them in the abdomen. The baller with the pistol fired and hit the guy Alex had wounded. He fired three rounds into the already bleeding gangster.

Queenie fired and hit a gang member with two pistols and mowed him down. A window was opened at one of the houses and an Azteca fired an SMG. Alex took several rounds in the stomach and he stumbled and hit the pavement hard. The homie with the Mac fired and hit the guy in the window, wounding him but also shattering the glass. The man fell to the floor inside his house. Alex knew he was supposed to find a Black Stallion.

Alex got up and sprayed without even aiming and caught the Azteca who had shot him in the throat. Alex took cover behind a red Moonbeam and blindly fired from cover. "Nobody fucks with the Aztecas! ¡Reventaré el cerebro!"

One of them shouted as they fired a Glock rapidly at Alex. Alex was hit twice in the back and his SMG fell from his grip but he got the H&K and cocked it and got back to his feet. He fired but missed as the gang member dove for cover behind a Glendale. The blast hit the car shattered both windows, the left hand back seat window and the driver seat window. Alex fired again, and this time he caught the gang member in the shoulders with the blast from the shotgun.

The man fell, dead on the pavement. The two Ballas had finished off the Aztecas near the house. The one with the Mac-10 had been hit by a few rounds from some gang members hanging out on the corner. A Latino thug with no hair and a aqua blue T shirt and black shorts, fired and hit the Baller in the chest with his Beretta. "¡Tonto azteca de capucha! Fuck you Ball Sack putos!"

The gang member fell and was either seriously wounded or dead. The homie with the pistol fired with one hand wildly at that gang member and hit him several times in the chest and once in the groin. "Front Yard, punk ass Varrio Ass fuckers!"

Alex spotted a gang member coming out of the door of one of his apartments holding an AK-47. "You picked the wrong people, pendejo! Pinche mayate!"

He fired and hit the homie, even as the homie took cover. A single stray round had got the guy in the shoulder. He was toughing it out but was bleeding pretty badly. Alex fired his shotgun and saw the man fall and was sure he killed him but he had merely wounded him, getting the guy in the thighs.

He still fired from the ground and AK rounds went everywhere. Alex fired again and hit the guy in the chest also blasting out a big part of the bumper off the Glendale. Alex ran as he several rounds from an Azteca with what looked like either an M-16 or an M4 were fired at him. A round got him in the shoulder. He screamed.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled. Alex fired his AK back but from the cover of a Blade parked nearby. A round went through a windshield and another went through the engine even as the Azteca and he exchanged fire. Alex saw that Queenie was unharmed but she was being sure to take cover and only fire when she absolutley had the Aztecas in her crosshairs. Two gang members were firing Mac-10's from behind the side of their houses. Alex was hit in the torso by a round as it went through the car sending fiber glass.

The round had lost speed and force as it had gone through the car and the vest had also helped but even as it lessened the damage, he looked to see a spot of dark red blood on the blue Kevlar vest. _Shit..._He thought but he ignored the pain and sent off a stream of rounds and hit the Azteca in the chest. The man fell to the ground. Alex spotted the car finally.

He ran for it and the Baller followed closely behind covering with his handgun. The Aztecas showered the homie with rounds even as he returned fire. Alex saw one of the Mexican goons fall with bloody stains in his aqua blue shirt, another thug had a round hit him in the temple getting blood on his bandanna.

"Faggot Varrio Ass Touchers!" Yelled the homie but Alex heard a grunt even as he busted the window open. The homie had fallen down as he had caught some slugs from a 9. He weakly tried to get to his feet. Queenie charged, firing her weapon spraying the Aztecas.

The homie weakly pulled a pair of bloody keys out and handed them to Alex. "Take this...its the keys to the Stallion."

She looked at Alex with concern exclaiming, "Is that an exit wound?"

He nodded but said, "Its fine as long as it didn't do damage on the way through. That's the thing people don't know. They think M-16's are better. A slug from an M-16 will go through you and its bad if it hits a major organ but if it doesn't you're cool. An AK round will expand and will always do damage."

Queenie told him, "Get in the car, I'll drive you there." Alex was in no mood to argue so he did just that. He got in and she started the car up. The homie from the hood fell to the ground again, this time, because of blood loss from his prior wounds. Queenie sped up the street. "Shit...hang on, I'll get us there...I gotta make a couple of calls. You can still shoot, right? I don't think they'll let us drive away with their big homie's car so easily..."

She began to dial on her cell phone. "Larry, its Cleo...yeah yeah...listen...nigga me and your cousin are coming by and we need a respray for a car! Can you do that?"

She hung up. "Cool, I just gotta get us to the car dealership."

She began to dial again. Just then several shots were fired and the phone flew from her hands and a burst of electricity filled the car. The phone went flying sparking still as it had been hit. Queenie hissed, "Shit! That hurt...kill em Ali, they're trying to fuckin turn the car to swiss cheese!"

Alex reloaded his Mac-11 and began to fire at some Aztecas who were chasing the car in a Glendale. The rounds got a thug in the chest and then he hit the driver. Another car was close behind and the passengers of a gray Vincent opened fire. Rounds showered the Stallion and as they got along side, Alex felt a few rounds hit him in the side and more in the stomach. He sprayed the left side of the car and hit the passengers in the back seat and wounded the driver.

"Ahhh...! Fuckers!"

_Good thing she called Larry ahead of time..._Alex thought. He sprayed at the car as it got behind them, and he leaned out of the window. The car behind them was smoking and finally the rounds killed the driver. Alex heard sirens and he spotted another car load of Aztecas, who upon hearing the sirens pulled away.

Queenie managed to get them to the dealership after shaking the cops by laying low in an empty alley for five minutes. Alex was tired. He hadn't slept in a couple of days. Larry and his girlfriend, who was a medic, tended to Alex's wounds. "Jesus cuz you look like shit..." He commented.

Alex rolled his eyes. "That's good because I feel like shit."

Finally they got him bandaged up and ready to go on his way. The car was also ready. Though, it was painted red now. Alex showed his dislike of it. "They'll know something is up. The car is black."

Larry shook his head. "Not really. You don't want to get busted for all that do you? The car is black on the police APB. Plus Looney had a good idea."

Looney emerged from Larry's office and handed Alex a bag of clothes. "Wear this to take over to Spooky's crib in the hills. You can pass as an Ese. Just tell em you had to respray it to shake the pigs. Make something up."

Alex shot him a funny look. "The fuck does that mean? Where did you get this?"

Looney put the clothes in his hands. "Its authentic Azteca clothes. With authentic Azteca colors. Taken off of a real Azteca..."

Alex said farewell to everybody and got changed. Soon he was driving north to Vinewood. He finally reached the big mansion and parked and got out, turning the car off. He knocked on the door. A Hispanic man in a white t shirt answered. "¿Sí? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para usted?" (Yes? What can I do for you?)

Alex knew enough Spanish which he had picked up from Umberto Robina, A Cuban friend of his fathers and unfortunatley, Tommy, and he knew he would need to put that to use if he would pass for an Azteca. "Estoy aquí con coche Fantasmal. Consiguiólo sólo lavó."

(I'm here with Spooky's car. Just got it washed.)

The Azteca spoke in English. "Why is the car red? What did you do?"

Alex told him, "I got attacked by some Vagos on the way back from picking it up."

The gang member shook his head and said, "Fucking putos. Hold on for a moment." He went back in and Alex could hear an overlap of conversing in Spanish. Finally the gang member emerged and so did a man with slicked back hair, who wore a white shirt and a Fedora hat.

"Gracias por su ayuda. Esos vagos es un problema verdadero. Aquí está una muestra pequeña de grattitude." He said.

(Thank you for your help. Those vagos are a real problem. Here's a little token of grattitude.)

The gangster who opened the door handed him a brown paper bag. Alex began to leave but as he did, he said, "Gracias. Hasta luego."

Alex hailed a cab and he told the driver, "Take me to the Jefferson motel, please." The cabbie began to drive as as they pulled away from the hills, Alex heard the boom of an explosion and this brought a slight grin to his face.

_That's all for this chapter people! I know it took a while but I feel like this took less time than my last update. Anyway so CJ is very close to finding what happened! Also, what ever happened to B Dup? Plus, Brian is now in jail. How soon before he meets his end? & at who's hands will he meet it? How will Alex help the Haitians free James Pierce? How cool is is that I got Jacob & Badman in here? _

_I figured they were way cooler than Johnny K & I'm giving him his fair share of time so yeah...also the older man was mentioned in GTA IV by Little Jacob as the only one who could calm Badman down, an elder Jamaican known simply as Grandad. Also so, I will be bringing in new OC's as well as canon characters as always and just so you know Queenie is based on Queen Latifah's character from the movie Set It Off. _

_As for the gangs what do ya'll think of the native gang the Rez Dogs? The one Alex leans more toward, while Larry is more of a baller? Characters like, Lewis, Wolf, Fire Ant (The most shown) Let me know! _

_Also aside from the protagonist, is there any other OC's u like? Any songs mentioned? I wanna know EVERYTHING! lol. _

_Anyway so I hope ya'll enjoy. Later & much 3 _

_Afro_


	15. From Dust We Came To Dust We Return

_Hey people here we go again! Chapter update! So anyway finally CJ will find out who truly killed his mother! As I write this I will do it according to the introduction which was in the original GTA San Andreas but for some reason got cut, my guess would be because it was it was probably too long. Anyway hope ya'lll enjoy! _

_1998_

_Carl_

_Keep your friends close & your enemies closer..._

CJ sighed but he knew what he had to do, he was just anxious. He knocked on the door. Ryder answered. "What's up, Cj? Took ya long enough. I just put the tape in."

Ryder smelled like marijuna. "Ryder you aint sherming again, is you? That shit is what had you acting fucked up in the first place."

Ryder shook his head. "Nah, nigga I told you I quit that shit a long time ago. Just Toreno's calls alone were annoying enough as it is. Plus there's a fine line between smoking chronic and bionic."

Carl stared hard but then said, "All, right, fine. Just looking out for you. Your head wasn't clear, so people used you. Even if you were slinging dope, you would have been smarter to do it when you were sober."

Ryder put the joint out. He had a look on his face. Carl said, "What's up, man?"

Ryder shook his head. "It don't even matter." The look almost resembled a touch of sadness. "Let's just watch this thing."

Carl pried. "What, Ryder? We go way back! If you want to return to normal you gotta be up front with me, man! What's the problem?"

Ryder slumped on the couch. "All right...look, I was thinking maybe Sweet should see this shit too...I mean he was there when your mama got shot but he didn't see all of it. Toreno told me a little bit of what was going on in the vide. He watched it before he gave it up and actually he put it together but..."

Carl threw his hands up. "What? Don't hold me in suspense."

Ryder sighed still having the pained expression. "Sweet hates me. The truth is, I still feel bad for what I did. As hard as it was on you, he took it harder. Cause I was with him the five years you were gone. It was a worse betrayal but I know he aint the type to forget. He won't look me in my face. I don't blame him. But still, how can I have him in here? I'd feel the tension."

Carl didn't want to say what he was about to but he did anyway. "You made the choice to work with C.R.A.S.H. I'm telling you, you should have asked for help. I know Sweet would have gotten your back on it. I don't want to live in the past no more and that's why we're watching this tape. So I ca learn the truth and stop living back then. Its your house, your call."

Ryder took his shades off and looked at Cj with red eyes. Somehow they didn't look like your typical stoned eyes but rather the eyes of a person who hadn't slept. "Well...I still respect him and even if he never wants to be cool with me, I gotta do what's right if I truly see him as my homie. He'll need to see this. If he hates me, fine but he still needs to see this. A true homie...he aint gonna care if the guy hates him...he'll still do whats right."

Carl nodded. He used Ryder's phone and called his brother. "Sweet, Ryder's got that tape...you should come over...she was your mama, my mama, all of us."

Sweet didn't sound sure about it. "Man, i can't trust that fool, you know that. I can barely trust B Dup and he was the less of two traitors."

CJ heard B Dup in the background yelling, "Hey! I thought we were past this!"

Sweet yelled back, "You see this thing next to my ear? Its a fuckin phone and i'm on it! Don't eavesdrop nigga!"

Sweet said to CJ, "Look, I know you trust me him, Carl but it just aint easy for me. I been fucked around too many times. How do I know he aint gonna do it again?"

Carl sighed, frustrated at his brothers stubbornness. "You don't but that's a risk you gotta take when you forgive. Come on, dawg, this is important to me!"

Sweet was silent for a moment but said, "Fine, but its gonna be a while before I trust him. Can Kendl come over too?"

CJ said, "Hell yeah, she's fam too, Sweet See you in a minute."

Ryder put the tape in. There was a knock at the door. Carl got up to get it and Sweet and Kendl came in.

Everybody was silent. On the tape there were three Ballas in an alley way. Crl recognized one of them, as a Grove Street homie. Or at least that was how it seemed. His name was D Ball.

He had gone with CJ to put in work plenty of times. The other two he didn't recognize. "Hey let me hit some of that homie."

A Baller passed him a blunt. He took a hit. "What's this cess bullshit? man, you don't got no real smoke?"

The Baller took offense. "That aint cess, that's hydro."

D Ball scoffed. "Whatever."

The second Baller said, "Hey man, you sure about this thing?"

D Ball told him, "Man I'm telling you dude, Grove Street has gone to shit. They're done."

The other gang member insisted "But we copping off one of their OG's. You sure this is cool or is it some kind of trap?"

D Ball rolled his eyes. "Be cool, and if anyone tries shit, we blast em!" He said pulling a pistol out. The other Baller nodded. "For sho."

D Ball continued, "Man, Grove Street aint even no real gang no more. They perpetrators. Now they even know it. Shit changes and this shit changes everybody! Even OG's want a slice of this and loyal customers." He said as he pulled out a bag of product.

The other gang member said, "That shit does change everything don't it"

D Ball began to walk. "For sure. Let's bounce homie."

The TV went blank for a moment and then it flashed to what looked like a street view of Grove Street. They spotted a green Sabre coming by. A thug sprayed an automatic out of the window. at the Johnson house. Several Groves including Ryder fired back with pistols.

The house was riddled with bullets. Sweet and Kendl both looked down at the ground. On the tape Sweet yelled, "_Ah hell no!"_

Kendl screamed, "_Oh Momma! Momma! No! No! No!"_ Sweet stopped her from going inside. "_Come on, girl! Mama!"_

Kendl sat on the porch crying. Sweet made a call. "_CJ its your brother. I think you better come home. Its mama she's dead bro."_

Carl stared in disbelief. He remembered that conversation. He had never seen it for himself. He saw tears in Kendl's eyes. "That was D Ball...driving the car." Ryder said,, breaking the bitter silence. Ryder rewound the tape and showed them. The other Baller who had been talking in the video had been the shooter. There had been a third Baller in the footage from before but he had been silent.

"That backstabbing motherfucker! I thought he was down with us, man!" Sweet growled

Kendl softly said, "How can you be sure?"

Sweet pointed. "Its him! He was always hanging around the hood. He even did dirt with us! Remember? The guy who the jersey and the

Carl nodded. "I did too bro. But shit, you never know, there's a lot of cats in the hood that look like that. That dress like, that you don't know for sure..." Carl said.

Sweet turned to him. "Are you serious? I know that voice anywhere! The only difference is he's wearing purple now! That fool was a mole for the Ballas!"

Ryder asked, "What set was he even from? He said he's a Grove but is he from here?"

Carl wasn't sure. "I don't know, that's anybody's guess."

Sweet looked at everybody. "Okay. Guess this changes things. Ryder, now we can see how down you really are. If you really got our back you can help us with taking it to these fools. CJ, you should call your boy up, Alex, and see if he knows where these fools might be."

CJ stood up. "Okay, hey but that third Baller got smoked. I killed him when we took the hood back when you got out of prison. The one that didn't talk?"

Sweet nodded. "All right, dawg, looks like this is it." He turned to Ryder and then said, "Looks like you did something right for once."

Ryder's two way beeped and he said, " That's Toreno. I gotta make a call. I'm just in the kitchen if you need anything." He told them.

Kendl gave CJ a hug and said, "I've gotta get back to San Fierro. Cesar must be going crazy. Yoy should stop in and see him when you can, he asked for you."

Carl hugged her saying, "I got you sis. Stay safe."

B Dup came into the house and said, "What's going on? Did you start the tape?"

Sweet looked pissed. "What the fuck were you doing? So helping your homie get the niggas that killed our mom just aint important enough to be on time is it?"

B Dup looked down. "My bad, man. What did I miss?"

Carl stared him directly in the eye. "You know D ball? He's one of the two behind it. We gotta find him and the guy who shot my mama. I wanna know who the other guy is."

Sweet told B Dup, "Sit down and watch the tape."

Carl rewound it and B Dup said, "Look, dawg, I know this is stressful so I got some shit to calm you down."

B Dup pulled out a blunt, nicely, neatly wrapped. "I aint in the mood for that right now, Dup." Sweet told him. B Dup looked at Carl. "Come on, ya'll its been a while since we just kicked back and smoked a fatty."

Carl looked uncertain. "Look...weed is one of the few things I'm okay with in the hood but right now we need to keep our heads straight so we can find these assholes. I don't smoke much at all."

B Dup nodded. "I know, dawg and I feel you but maybe you'd have it easier finding these fools if you wetre a lot more chill. Especially you, Sweet."

Sweet snorted. "Nigga, I didn't ask for your opinion. What, you actually want to smoke bud and not crack? Don't thinkl I forgot about you sending that strung out hood rat with a base pipe to my crib, motherfucker, that was low down and dirty and if CJ wasn't there I would have taken a hit."

Carl could see Sweet regretted admitting that but Carl broke in, "Look, we can for now. Sweet he's right. You do need to calm down bro. You've been a hot head these last few days and its starting to get on my nerves. We can smoke one blunt but that's it. We aint driving either."

Sweet sighed and sat down. "All right, light it up, bitch." B Dup lit it up and took a puff and then handed it to Sweet. Sweet took a puff and after inhaling and blowing out, said, "CJ I would have thought...you had enough when you burned all that bud...that wierd ass hippie told me about that...you must have been keyed for days."

He passed it to Carl and before Carl took a hit he said, "Fuck off, man, that shit wasn't cool. I felt like passing out at the wheel and I was driving to San Fierro from the countryside!" He inhaled deep and felt the smoke in his chest. He exhaled and coughed.

B Dup was passed the blunt and he said, "Nigga, what? You burned a whole field of bud?"

He passed it to Sweet. Carl felt funny but he hadn't smoked in a while. "Yeah...it was either that or we'd get busted...he had a lot of grass on board...it was supposed to be used to frame somebody for Tenpenny..."

They passed the rotation around again.

Carl was passed the blunt and Sweet coughed as he blew the smoke out. Carl took another hit. He too began coughing and couldn't stop. When he finally did, everything seemed to be blurry. He stood up and nearly fell over. "B Dup...what the fuck...what did you put in this shit...? Is this bionic? Did you give us sherm?"

B Dup stood up. "Nah, I laced it with blow nigga. Shit fucks you up but it keeps you up...you niggas clearly are fucked up right now...just like we planned." B Dup pulled out a pistol and cocked it, pointing it at CJ's head. "I'm sorry dawg, but Smoke was my homie. I been waiting to cap your asses for that. We weren't always gonna be fucking with C.R.A.S.H. you should have stayed in Liberty, dawg."

Carl's vision was still blurry but he said, "You fuckin traitor...I shouldn't have given you a second chance...I should have blown your head off...so what you gonna do now? you gonna shoot me?"

B Dup waved the gun at Sweet too who had stood up and was also staggering. "Yall trusted me just like I planned to. You really think I wanted to get back in with Grove Street? Fuck that. Ya'll miss out on too much currency with your old ass morals. I'm a Hustler now, player. The real Ballas, who never agreed to a peace treaty with Grove Street. I can even be OG now as long as I kill you two."

Carl focused on B Dup trying to let his vision clear. "What about when we went riding on the Hustlers? I saw you kill them..."

B Dup shook his head. "You got it wrong, fam. I only killed Hustlers that were already marked for death by the big homies. It was perfect. I could follow what they wanted and still get you fools to let your guard down."

Just then Ryder came into the room saying, "Hey what the fuck? That don't smell like no ordinary bud what are ya'll doing?"

B Dup aimed at him and was about to fire but CJ and Sweet tackled him. They wrestled him for the gun trying to pin him to the floor. CJ fell through Ryder's coffee table as B Dup knocked him back. Sweet still struggled for the gun. Just then he heard a shot. Sweet fell back onto the couch and was bleeding. "Sweet!"

Sweet groaned but said, "I'm all right, it was just a graze." Ryder helped CJ rush B Dup to the ground and wrestle the gun from him. Ryder hit B Dup with a righ hook and CJ kicked him down to the ground. "We trusted, you! Fucking punk!" Carl stumbled, still high off of the laced blunt.

Carl looked to see Sweet looking out of the window outside. "Get awa from the..." Carl tried to warn him but several shots rang out and glass flew everywhere. Sweet was hit several times in the abdomen. Even as he fell to the floor, rounds still sprayed the house. Carl took B Dup's gun and fired at B Dup who ran out the back door through the kitchen.

The rounds missed and B Dp was soon in the backyard of Ryder's house and he jumped over the wall. Then he heard a car speeding off as he reached the other side. Carl looked to the front door as it was kicked open. Two Hustlers burst through firing Mac-10's.

One wore an orange football jersey, blue jeans and a bandanna to match the jersey over the bottom of his face, also wearing shades and had his hair in corn rows. The other wore a white shirt and an orange hat. They fired at CJ who jumped behind Ryder's couch and returned fire with B Dup's Beretta.

Carl hit one of them with four shots in the chest. The gang member tried to not fall but still slumped against the wall. CJ hit the one with the hat twice in the head. Rounds still sprayed the house and shattered the TV and entertainment center. Ryder yelled, "CJ, my bedroom! Flip the mattress!" Ryder yelled as he fired his own 9mm back at the Hustlers from the cover of the wall just between the broken window and the front door.

Carl did and he flipped the mattress over. There he saw that Ryder had several weapons under it. Carl took a Benelli shotgun and a Dawewoo K2 Assault Rifle. "Holy shit, where'd you get that? You get it off Emmet?"

Ryder did not reply as he was still firing at the attacking Hustlers, many of whom were firing from the front lawn. Ryder hit one of them in the back with a few shots as they tried to retreat from his returned fire. Carl gave Ryder an Uzi he had found from the room and he began to fire at the Hustlers.

He mowed three of them down in a burst of rounds. "CJ, keep these motherfuckers busy! I'ma call Sweet an ambulance!"

Carl fired his Assault Rifle and hit two of the gang members as he came outside. More gang members arrived in Voodoo's and Admiral's. "Fuck Grove Street! Break you niggas off something real proper like!" Yelled one of the gang members as they fired upon CJ. Carl took some rounds in the mid section. He was wearing a vest as usual but he caught a few slugs in his side and was bleeding from it. Other GSF members were fighting back too, firing 9mm's and SMG's at the attacking Hustlers.

A Grove member with dread locks, fired an MP5 and killed two Hustlers before they could get out of their car. Another, wearing a Dribblers vest and and a pair of black jeans, fired their 9mm hitting a thug in the chest rapidly squeezing the trigger.

"Fucking with Groves is bad for your health!" Yelled the one with the jersey. The one with the MP5 yelled, "You ain no gangsters, Corner Bustas!"

More GSH homies swarmed to help in the gunfight. Ryder came running outside firing his Uzi. He hit a Hustler with a shotgun. Ryder yelled to Carl, "The ambulance will be here in two minutes! We gotta hold these suckas back until they get here."

Carl emptied the Daewoo even as a round tore into his side, another grazing him in the leg. He shredded three Hustlers. Carl yelled, "This gun sucks Ryder!"

Ryder joined the Grove members as they had a shootout with the Hustlers in the street, taking cover behind cars. "Then why'd you grab it, fool?"

Carl saw a Grove gang member who he recognized as one of Sweet's soldiers, known simply as Loop, who wore a green Rimmers jacket, and an LS saints hat, and a dark red bandanna, fired his MP5 at a carload of Hustlers as they rolled up, firing upon some of the GSF thugs.

He hit the two goons in the front seat and could see them shake as the rounds went through the windshield of the Admiral and hit them in the chest. The two thugs in the back seat got out and were firing MP5's of their own. A swtream of rounds from them hit Loop in the abdomen but he managed to get behind cover before they could get him again. He fired from around the side of a Voodoo he had ducked behind.

He hit one of the Hustlers that had shot him. "Paybacks a bitch aint it? Ho Street going down!" Yelled one of the gang members as they also fired blindly from cover. This time, hitting a GSF member wearing a green sweater, shades and corn rows. The gang member sprawled on the road, as his blood was spilled in the hot sun. Loop got out from the cover and sprayed at the Hustler who had ducked back down. He advnced toward him, still firing.

He shattered the window of a red Admiral. He cried out in pain as he caught a few more slugs. Meanwhile CJ spotted a Hustler firing at a due of GSF members who had been taking the fight to them hard and sprayed them down with an AK. Carl fired the M3 and hit the gang member in the back as he reloaded. The gang member hit the side of a parked Savannah as he was shot from behind his blood being stained on the car both from him hitting it and from the splatter of the exit wound.

A goon up close fired his Mac-10 without even bothering to aim. Carl was hit by a stream of rounds and he fell feeling pain in his shoulder, his abdomen, and his sides. He fell to the ground but even with blood running down his arm and his chest feeling like it had a five hundred pound man standing on it, he managed to roll out from the side of the car cocking and firing again.

The blast hit the gang member who had shot him and sent him sprawling against the fence of Ryder's front yard. Carl checked his watch. It had been more than two minutes. "Ryder, where they at? You said two minutes, man!"

He took the AK off of the dead gang member. He spotted three Hustlers hopping over the wall to Ryder's backyard. Carl chased after them, bullets, whizzing past his head. He fired as they went in through the back and got the last Hustler through the door in the back of the legs. He fired and hit the gang member in the back, six rounds finishing him off. He fired at another who was trying to blindly fire from just outside the kitchen. Severl rounds hit the back window and bounced off the sink.

Carl fired hitting the man in his exposed arm. He stumbled out from cover and he fired again, nailing the thug with twelve rounds in the waist and near the groin. "CJ!" It was Sweet. Carl withdrew his pistol as he didn't have any more ammo for the AK. He spotted the last gang member with a big Magnum to Sweet's head. "What now, nigga? I got your brother, punk."

Carl focused. He didn't remember cocking the gun. He could only focus on the finger the guy had on the .44 as he drew a bead on the guy's head. He fired and the loud bang of the gun brought CJ out of the silence of his mind. The gangster fell, a bloody hole in his forehead and he hit the ground hard.

Sweet staggered and fell."CJ, I aint feeling so good...I think I'm gonna pass out..."

Carl kept pressure on his wounds. He grabbed a lot of paper towels and pressed them to the wound. He knew they would not do much but at least they would somewhat slow it down. "Keep your hand on that, bro." Carl yelled to Ryder who had ran back to the room. "Hey, man, what the fuck? I thought the ambulance was coming?"

CJ had his brother rest on the steps of the porch. Ryder handed CJ ammo for his AK. "Those motherfuckers never come on time, man! We're gonna have to drive!"

Loop yelled, "You guys can take my ride...get him help..." He tossed the car keys to them. Carl helped his brother into the Savannah. Just then a car pulled up from the highway and a gang member was firing an SMG. They parked up on Grove Street and the rounds slammed into Loop's back. As he fell, he took several rounds in the chest.

Ryder got in the front seat and began to drive the out. Carl spotted several GSF gang members opening fire on the car that had shot Loop in a drive-by. He had been a Grove Street veteran and had even been there when they had fought the Ballas just before Sweet had been arrested. Now he lay bleeding staring lifeless at the sky.

Carl forced himself to look away. As Ryder tured right and went across the bridge to Jefferson, he yelled, CJ, take the Uzi and keep em back!" Carl took Ryder's Uzi and looked behind him and saw that a car loads of Hustlers were onto them. They opened fire on the car. As the rounds hit the back of the car, Carl pushed his brother lower in the seat and made sure he was alive but kept thim low so he wouldn't be hit.

Carl stayed down as the rounds hit the back of the car and the back seat. Then he stuck his Uzi behind him and fired letting off twenty three rounds at the Hustlers. He killed the passnger in the front seat and one in the back seat behind the driver. Carl let off another long stream of rounds.

He killed the driver as well. Ryder drove them through Jefferson as fast as possible. Finally they got to the hospital. They carried Sweet into the hospital and yelled, my brother got shot! I need a doctor!"

They got Sweet on a stretcher and began to whee him away. Both Ryder and Carl had his blood on their hands and all over their clothes. "Damn! All this time I was hoping Sweet would forgive and this happens? He had a right to be paranoid! I can't believe this!" Ryder growled. "Who could blame him? I guess I aint no better. Back in 92' I betrayed ya'll in the same way...I just wasn't pulling the trigger. I aint no better. The best thing I can do is just walk away."

Carl was stressed but he said, "Look...B Dup tried to kill my brother...you saved his life...we're good, man. Just...make sure you're down with us for real. We'll need your help finding these bitches that killed my mom. B Dup is gonna die too."

_1987_

_The Hard Good Bye_

_Carl_

They drove home, Carl angrier than he had been in a long time. "You're lucky we bailed your ass out. Don't get comfortable, they said there's gonna be a trial. If they got enough evidence they can give you twenty to life, man! Maybe even death row if they want to be harder! What were you thinking, bro?"

Brian sighed as they began to drive through Ganton. "I just wanted Grove Street to be the top dogs for once. This honor thing about us is why we're losing. You know Seville cats are slinging right? Why can't we? That's why the Ballas and Vagos always win."

Carl rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Look where that got you! You'd better have fun while you're out cause if they book you for murder they'll come straight back for you. What will mama say? We all fuck up. Kendl is the only one she's not ashamed of. Still you won't see me and Sweet slinging caine like that! With the Aztecas? Are you serious?"

Brian glred and replied, "Yeah I did do it, man and I know I messed up bad. Still, that was Deacon! He's the one that had them hit us and kill Shorty! I should have never got involved with that stuff but believe me, I'm done with the Aztecas. I had a falling out with one of them. I'm done. If we deal caine, we can do it on our own."

Carl exploded, "What? I just said you aint slinging caine no more! You already said you were gonna stop doing it before but now you're in deeper than ever! You think the Ballas hated us before, now they'll really be gunning for the Johnson boys now that one of them is competition! I'll be making sure you stay away from cocaine dealers. You can't be trusted to make the right choice. You blew it, B."

They pulled up to Grove Street but before Carl even stopped the car Brian got out. Beverly grabbed him by the ear. "You got some explaining to do, boy! What's this mess you got us into?"

Brian cried out in pain. "Mama, its not what you think!"

"Don't lie to me, Brian I am very upset wih you. You're sinning and you don't even realize it." She scolded. "I should have kept you in church...now you're out there dealing drugs on top of all the other bad things!"

Brian looked at her not knowing what to say so he spoke without thinking. "Ma, I don't want to be some big shot business man. That's just a liscense to steal! You know, a banker and I do the same thing? They use pens instead of guns but think about what them and the IRS do! They steal from poor people on the daily! I may be what I am but I don't spit on your cup cake and call it frosting!"

Beverly went inside saying, "I need to find you a good lawyer. This conversation isn't over. I'm dissapointed in you but you;re still my son and I'm gonna help you the best I can."

Sweet came up and shoved him. "You really think you're slick, huh? If that had been me dealing drugs like that mama would have kicked me out. You're just a mamas boy! When you sling drugs to your own community you become just like the Ballas! The only difference is you wear green! You're a Baller in green, nigga!"

Brian got madder at that. "What about you? You think you're hot shit? You want to be the gangster with a conscious? Let me guess, Sweet, senseless killing right but making money off coke fiends is wrong? Even if they been doing it for years? I'm tired of being broke."

Sweet scoffed at that. "We gotta draw the line at a certain point! That cocaine makes people crazy. Robbing their friends, stealing from their mama's purse. Just to feed an addiction. Now you're just as bad as the Ballas! What's worse, Tenpenny is probably kicking back with a donut and laughing at us!"

Brian shot back, "Remember last year? When Kendl had no money for school supplies? Imagine if we had a couple C notes? I don't want to be broke like this. That's why we never win. Pretty soon, the Ballas will have all our turf because we're behind the times."

Sweet shoved him again. "Says the Baller in green! I can't even believe we're related. Mama always favored you and you fucked up worse than me and CJ ever have put together!"

Carl tried to step between them. "Come on, guys you two are brothers! You aren't supposed to fight each other!" Big Smoke pulled him away saying, "Let em at it, baby they'll tire out eventually."

Brian shoved him back. "Don't fuckin touch me, Sweet! We tried shit your way and now I'm doing my own thing! You want to denounce me as your brother? Fine! Fuck you! You can keep your principals and be a loser your whole fuckin life."

Sweet punched him, hitting him in the jaw. Brian held his jaw for only a brief moment. For that brief moment the world seemed to stand still. Then it all snapped back into motion as Brian tackled the older Johnson boy and they fell to the ground.

The two began punching each other from the ground. "We aint little anymore, Sweet!" Kendl came out and saw the fight and announced, "Mama! Brian and Sean are out here fighting!"

Beverly and Carl helped pull the brothers apart. Sweet kept at Brian while Carl attempted to pull him away. Finally Beverly back handed Sweet and he stopped. He got off of him and Brian stormed off. He got into Sweet's car and drove off down the street.

Sweet looked at his mother in shock. "What did you hit me for?"

She glared and said, "You threw the first punch. Now you sit outside and you cool off and don't come inside until you do!"

Carl sighed. Sweet turned to his sister and said, "You snitch! You should work for Tenpenny."

Carl got in their mothers Landstalker and began to drive off. "I'm gonna find Brian! Sweet, calm down!" He called.

He drove to Jefferson, figuring that Brian might have went there. Carl looked and saw a street brawl breaking out between three GSF members from Jefferson and five Ballas. They were punching and kicking one another, their rumble ending up in the middle of the street. This was not the place to be. The GSF gangsters were overwhelmed but they were holding their own but still, he felt that it was not a fair fight.

Carl got out as he saw two Ballas rushing a GSF gang member. He walked up and pistol whipped the gang member. The gang member fell to the ground in a daze. The other Baller reached for a pistol in his belt but Carl fired his .45 and hit him in the chest before he could.

Then he fired again and the man collapsed. He helped the homie to his feet and said, "That should even the score a bit." He said with a grin.

The Grove began to attack the gang member who had been pistol whipped. Carl checked his pager as it startled him going off abruptly. CJ, THE BALLAS AND VAGOS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! i THINK THEY ARE OUT FOR REVENGE OVER THE DRUGS I JACKED THEM FOR. I NEED YOUR HELP BRO!

Carl stared at the pager. He felt hesitant.

Carl got out as he saw two Ballas rushing a GSF gang member. He walked up and pistol whipped the gang member. The gang member fell to the ground in a daze. The other Baller reached for a pistol in his belt but Carl fired his .45 and hit him in the chest before he could.

Then he fired again and the man collapsed. He helped the homie to his feet and said, "That should even the score a bit." He said with a grin.

The Grove began to attack the gang member who had been pistol whipped. Carl checked his pager as it startled him going off abruptly. CJ, THE BALLAS AND VAGOS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! THEY STARTED SHOOTING AT RANDOM PEOPLE FROM IDLEWOOD, JUST SPRAYING AT ANYBODY WEARING GREEN. i THINK THEY ARE OUT FOR REVENGE OVER THE DRUGS I JACKED THEM FOR. I NEED YOUR HELP BRO!

Carl stared at the pager. He felt hesitant. _I really shouldn't. He got himself in this mess, he should get out of it on his own. _He thought to himself. He wasn't as aggressive about everything as Sweet was but he was still on the eldest brothers side of the issue. _Wait a minute...what am I saying? He's my brother. It don't matter if I agree with what he did! I gotta get his back! _Carl told himself.

He got back in the car and began to drive to Idlewood. As he drove through the neighborhoods he could hear gunshots in the distance. Yep. Something was definitely jumping off in the hood. He spotted some Ballas and Groves firing at each other near a gas station. He finally spotted his brother who was ducked behind Sweet's Greenwood.

The Vagos were firing at him and as he took cover behind the car, the back left window shattered as it was showered with automatic rounds. Brian fired one of his two 9mm's from around the side. He hit one of them in the waist near the belt. Brian was bleeding from two gunshot wounds in his back. Carl came out, firing as well. All he had was the .45 but he aimed well even with just one hand.

He fired five shots and three of them hit one of the Vagos who was ducked behind a Hermes firing an SMG. "Punk ass Bar Ho's! That's my brother, bitch!" CJ yelled. Brian kept firing, hitting another gang member in the leg and wounding him. "Carl, there you are! These motherfuckers keep on coming! We gotta sew the hood up or the Ballas and Vagos are gonna take it!"

There were some homies behind them in the alley who were shooting at some Vagos who tried attacking from across the street. Two homies were hit but in their return fire they killed some Vagos. The two GSF members who were not hit took cover behind the Greenwood as was ducked too but he poked his head up just as one of the Vagos ducked down to reload. As soon as he did, once he stood up to shoot CJ emptied his gun into him.

"Brian, are you sure? This is about the drugs from San Fierro?" Carl demanded as he reloaded his own gun. "Yeah! They're teaming up against us! It was both gangs that was involved in the deal we busted. I'm surprised there aint any San Fierro Rifas with them!" The younger brother answered.

They made their way back out toward the street. The homies had finished off the trio of Vagos on the sidewalk but now another car pulled up and out came a car load of Aztecas. Also armed to the teeth. They fired and hit one of the two homies, killing him instantly in a hail of bullets.

Brian fired his two pistols, unloading on the Aztecas, dropping two of the four right away with shots to the chest. "You're dead! Fucking Grove Street puto!" One of the other two who were in cover behind their Oceanic yelled.

They blindly fired but did not get anybody. Brian and Carl went around the side of the car Brian, firing several rounds from both guns and nailing the Azteca who was talking smack in the stomach and chest, and Carl, firing just three shots. The first hit the other Azteca in the head and the second and third hit him in his abdomen as he fell.

Another car load of Aztecas came rolling up but Brian began firing rapidly at the windshield without even bothering to aim. He hit both Aztecas in the front seat. The car crashed as the dead drivers head fell against the steering wheel and honked the horn.

The car crashed into the wall of a liquor store. Still, the two gang members in the back seat got out, one of them had blood running down the side of his arm. One of the GSF homies, one who wore a black denim jacket and a green baseball hat fired an AK-47 and mowed them both down.

"187 bitches! Aztecas Killa! AK for that ass!" He yelled. Carl spotted Little Devil chasing a Baller toward a gas station. He fired the .357 and hit him in the back. Then he reloaded. Carl yelled to him, "What are you doing, are we robbing a stage coach?" He said in reference to the Magnum.

A Majestic pulled up and two Ballas got out firing. Brian was hit twice in the side. Carl fired his .45 and hit that gang member. The other thug sprayed at them and hit Brian in the chest catching him in a hail of rounds. CJ also took a few rounds in the shoulder. Carl fired back and hit the gangster three times in the stomach. Brian weakly got to his feet and groaned. "Damn, man, I think a few of those rounds went through..."

The wounded Baller stood up and aimed at them saying, "Here goes one for your head!" He was killed, however, by a burst of rounds from the AK. The homie nodded as he reloaded "I got your back, man! Much love for you Johnson gangstas!"

He was then hit by three rounds from a pair of Ballas firing Glocks. He grunted and fell against the side of the Majestic but he fired and let the Semi Automatic AK shower them both. Carl asked, "Where are all these fools coming from?" Carl asked.

The Grove gang member answered, "The Aztecas are mobbing here from Little Mexico, the Vagos are coming from East Los Santos and the Ballas are mostly from other hoods in Idlewood! I aint never seen them this pissed! Thing is, I thought they all hated each other. Why would they all be gunning for us at the same time?"

Carl eyed his younger brother and the look he gave him said it all. _Yep...they're all pissed about the drugs...yeah this is such a good idea Brian..._

Much to the surprise of CJ, he saw three Ballas with 9mm's shooting it out with four Aztecas two with SMG's one with a shotgun and one with a Magnum. Two gang members on both sides fell, leaving one Baller left and two Aztecas left. He too, was hit and yet still he fired despite being on his last leg zigging and zagging trying to get past the flying rounds.

Another car came speeding up. The car screeched to a stop as it sped toward her. As the gang member fired, Carl ducked just as the car stopped in front. He got below and the rounds sailed above his head. The car idled and as the gang member reloaded Carl stood up and went around to the side flanking the guy riding shotgun and fired, hitting him in the back of the head. Little Devil fired his Magnum and hit the other guy.

The homie with the AK was suddenly hit by several rounds in his back and a few in the side of his neck from a Mac-10. It was the Azteca with the SMG who had been shooting it out with the Ballas. As he had fired upon the Grove, the wounded Baller with the pistol fired and hit him in the stomach and thigh. The wounded gang member fell but not before he went down unloading the rounds as he fell sending at least a dozen rounds flying toward houses in the neighborhood but eventually a few winged the Baller in the chest and he fell dead.

The other gang member who survived was the Azteca with the Magnum but he took the shotgun off of his dead homeboy. As he cocked it, Little Devil took the chance to fire his Magnum and ht him square in the chest. The gang member cried out in agony as the bullet struck him in the lung. He let out a wheezing sound as blood poured from his mouth. He tried to hold onto the shotgun. Little Devil took the weapon from him and pressed it toward his face. "Let me help you out, player."

He fired And the gang members face exploded in a fountain of blood erupting from the broken skull and cartilage and brain matter which stained his fresh white shirt. No sign of his face nor the Aqua blue bandanna remained. The wounded Azteca with the SMG fired as he tried to flee but missed terribly. Little Devil fired the shotgun again. He hit the guy and pretty much destroyed most of his left leg and blowing his knee cap out.

The shotgun was now empty. He dropped it after wiping his own prints off. Then he withdrew his Magnum again. The gang member was screaming loudly, in a shriek of agony. "Ahhhhh! You fucking maricon!" Little Devil kicked him in the face, instead of the back since he was bleeding all over his body. "Why did you attack the hood? Coming here starting shit!" He demanded The man groaned. It looked as though most of the pain was in his leg which had been blasted in half practically.

"I...I din't start anything...your homeboy...? He double crossed us...this is what happens..." The gang member gasped, as his normally tan face got pale. Little Devil looked pissed and he yelled, "I aint playing with you! If you here cause of that, why are the Vagos and Ballas trying to kill us? You better tell me or I'll stomp on what's left of your leg."

The gang member looked up at him dizzily. "Because he ripped them off for their cocaine...he shouldn't have betrayed us...cause now the blame is on him...he's taking all the heat for it...if we attack him...we make it look as though we had nothing to do with jacking their shipment in Fierro..."

The man paused but then laughed. "Now even if we don't get him, somebody will..."

Little Devil fired and shot him in the stomach. The man grunted and blood poured from his mouth. He fired the last bullet into his chest and the man died with a grunt.

Just then, they heard sirens and those that remained began to either get in their cars and drive away or to run. Carl asked Brian, "You okay, man? Can you walk?" Brian nodded. They began to run down the street. They cut through some alleys as more sirens sounded and the police arrived. Carl saw a Baller firing a pistol as he ran from the cops, shooting at them. They cut across the street and saw a Vago firing at the cops only to be shot himself by two officers.

They cut across the street and ran to where Reese's barber shop was. He opened the door saying, "In here, boys!" They ducked inside. He hid them in the back. "Ya'll look like you just came back from the battlefield." He said. Carl sighed. "That's an understatement, Reese."

The man shook his head. "You youngsters...killing one another...boys I fought in the 92nd Division in World War II. We fought the Germans in Italy. All black buffalo soldiers. We been in every war in the US but they won't tell you that in your history class. We fought every bit as much if not more than the white man but with none of the credit!" He paused to clear his throat.

"Hell, I was at Normandy. We stormed the beach. I fought there too. They didn't give colored soldiers weapons at that time. A lot of people feared a race riot. They just let us be cooks on ships, had us driving supply trucks and all. They would give us secondary tasks. They didn't even want to give me a gun...but I proved myself that day. We all did. There were as many as eighteen thousand black soldiers on D day." There was a pained look in his eyes.

"Still, I took the weapon off a dead white soldier and fought for my life." He continued. "I ended up taking shrapnel in my right arm. A German grenade. It was funny. We were told we were fighting a racist fascist army but America was the same way! Where could we vote? It was good for me though. I got experience killing fascists. So when I got home, I was ready for the war there. I started off as a freedom rider with the boycotts but it wasn't my style. I ended up joining the Black Panthers..." He trailed off.

Carl could see across the street that the police had several gang members lined up on the wall across the street at the Well Stacked Pizza Company. Vagos, Ballas and Groves. They were all being arrested. "Is there a point to this?"

Reese nodded. "Yes, sir. There are wars worth fighting but the ones ya'll are involved in aint one of em. You kids are killing each other and look what happens!" He pointed. "The police arrest all of ya'll."

Finally the gang members were put in the cars. Among them, was a Grove Street banger with a jherri curl. It was Little Devil! "Shit..." Carl muttered. Reese nodded. "That's what happens. You need to see the bigger picture. You can kill one another but they can kill you and arrest you! Who's the real enemy?" Finally the coast was clear.

They headed outside and began to walk back to Brian's car but then decided not to as the cops might have taken it. It wasn't that long of a walk back home.

Meanwhile Sweet was brooding and he looked to see an Oceanic parked nearby. It was as though whoever was in the car was watching them. The four gang members in the car were wearing Vagos colors. Big Bear spotted them and cocked his pistol it. Another GSF member who sat on the rooftop of his low-rise house had a shotgun. "What you doing around here? You better get out!" The Vagos seemed to be looking around. They conversed in Spanish.

The Grove Street member cocked the shotgun. "Get the fuck outta here now!" The gang members in the car said to the driver, "Su hermano no está aquí"

The Vagos reversed and began to speed away. Ryder walked up observing what had just gone on. "That didn't go down like you'd think. What were they doing here?"

Sweet thought about it and then said, "I don't know. Yo Kendl, what does Hermano mean?"

Kendl told him, "It means brother."

Sweet got a look on his face. "Shit...Brian!" He grabbed his pistol and began to run toward Big Smoke's car and Big Smoke and Ryder followed him and got in the back seat.

Carl and Brian left the barber shop. "You boys take care now!" Reese called. "I can't believe Little Devil got booked!" Carl said. Brian nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure he'll beat the charges. Listen CJ, I've been thinking...maybe mama was right. Maybe we should give college a shot...we aint doing nothing around here anyway! I aint saying abandon the hood. I just think we should try and get educated too. Maybe there was something to that black power thing Reese and Emmett used to talk about."

Carl snickered at that. "Yeah we'd fit right in at campus. Maybe I'll die my hair blonde and get a Letterman's jacket."

Brian took slight offense at that."I'm serious! I want to do something besides just banging. I aint saying I'm giving up the colors. I just know you need legit fronts too. Sometimes dealing bud or yayo just aint enough. Junkies are unreliable. I need a steady cash flow."

Carl put his arm around his brother. "Look bro, we don't do this for the money. We do it because society expects us to to kiss ass and degrade ourselves and let bosses mistreat us. You pay taxes to a crooked government. This is about the respect and love from the hood. You got it all fucked up, B. Its never about the money."

Brian shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want to kill other people just as broke as us. Maybe I can join the army? I mean, shit, we're on the verge of another World War. We can help those Afghans fight the Russians. The Cold War aint over yet. Maybe I should do what Old Reese did?"

Carl shook his head to show he did not approve. "So you want to bang for the Army then? Its the same thing! Even Reese knew that black soldiers should have stopped fighting for the government that keeps them down and start fighting for their own communities, their own self reliance. We can't depend on the man. Plus you got past the SAT's and those things are culturally biased! You don't need no motherfucking GI bill."

Brian sighed. "I guess. Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should give college a shot too. You got accepted in Liberty right? Maybe you should get away from all this. See how you do on your own! If we don't get booked by the cops , please dawg at least try."

Carl gave him a funny look. "What's wrong with you? Going soft?"

Brian admitted, "I don't want to go to hell. Mama's starting to scare me with all that bible stuff."

Just then they spotted a cop car parked on the sidewalk and the officer yelled, "Hey I want to talk to you!" Brian yelled, "Oh shit! Let's stamp out, Carl!"

They took off running down the street. The car followed but then stopped again as the speed of the car caused the passenger police man to spill his coffee all over the driver who screamed as the hot drink hit him in the face. Brian and CJ ran until they found an alley. They were nearly in Ganton. They caught their breath. "CJ, let's split up, man. The cops can't chase us both."

Carl didn't like that idea. "I don't think we should. If we gotta throw some heads it would be better if we stick together."

Brian looked at him saying, "Them fools aint gonna do nothing man! They're just showing out! They're too full on Rusty Brown Ring donuts to catch us. Let's split up and run back. We'ere almost home." Carl still didn't feel right but he said, "Aight,, stay safe, B." They slapped hands and exchanged a quick guy hug.

Then they went separate ways. Carl went toward Ganton near the railroad tracks. Brian went back around the other side where he would pass by the Motel bordering between Ganton and Idlewood. Just then he heard the screech of tires and a loud gunshot. Carl heard this and ran back to where his brother had been. "Brian!"

He then heard automatic fire follow this. He ran up to see a Red Oceanic and two members of the Vagos leaning out of a window. One of them had a Shotgun which explained the loud gunshot. The other was spraying an Uzi at Brian who had already been hit in the side and back from the buckshot. The rounds also hit him and he went sprawling back as the rounds rattled him. Carl fired his .45 at the carload of thugs. He fired five shots at them and he saw that one round had hit one of them but it only looked like a wound.

It was the gang member with the Uzi. He had just been grazed. The other gang member, the one with the shotgun put the shotgun back inside as they sped away. Carl fired the .45 at the fleeing car, the rounds hitting the back and the windshield. He kept firing until the gun went dry.

"Brian!" He yelled, tears falling no matter how much he fought it. He held his dying brother in his arms. "Hang on, man!" Brian coughed up blood and groaned. He did not speak. he just coughed and then stopped breathing. Carl attempted CPR. Once, twice, nothing. He kept trying and was so busy with this that he didn't notice Sweet approaching in Big Smoke's car. They got out and Sweet had a look on his face like that of a boy who had lost his puppy. Except it was his younger brother.

He looked like he had been punched. Ryder shook his head staring at he ground. Car finally gave up. "He's dead..." He announced. They called 911 for an ambulance anyway.

minutes later Beverly and Kendl were also there and Beverly began crying while also screaming. "Noooo! My baby! Noooo..." She shoved Sweet aside and ran to embrace her dead son and Kendl was sobbing as well. Beverly grabbed Sweet by the shirt. "What did you do to him?" Sweet looked even more hurt. "I didn't do nothing!" Beverly went berserk and slapped him. "You did it! I know you did!" She yelled. Carl held her back and pulled her off of him. Kendl hugged Beverly and they wept. Carl couldn't believe mama would suggest Sweet was behind it. Even if they did fight before hand.

"Meet me at Emmett's in five minutes." Carl said to him.

Later Carl sat in front of Emmett's old place. Emmett approached him. "You shouldn't go with them boy. I just talked to Beverly on the phone. She's hysterical. Sweet, he's gonna do what he's gonna do. That boy grew up too fast a long time ago. You still have a chance! You should get out of here. Try to live a life outside all this."

Carl looked up at Emmett who he saw as a good male role model, old school. "He killed my brother! What am I supposed to do?"

Emmett looked at him and said, "Do you actually think this will bring him back? It won't. It'll just leave another boy dead and another family in mourning. That's all it will do."

Carl shook his head. "What happened to you? You started Seville Families. You helped start it. Now suddenly you aint a gangster?"

Emmett sighed. "I was down when we settled our differences with our fists. When we were protecting or neighborhoods from white gangs in the area that attacked people from our neighborhood. I aint okay with kids shooting other kids. That's the thing. You kids are scared to take an ass whooping. You win some, you lose some but you live to fight another day!"

At this Carl turned and said, "Yet you sell guns?"

Emmett nodded. "Only cause so many people on the streets want em. I'm not saying I agree with it. But you know, boy, I'm getting older. Sure I can still fight with my hands but there may come a day when I'm too old to fight these youngsters out here. Then I'll be packing a gun as much as these boys out here but the difference is I'll have a reason to. You youngsters are able bodied but you run around with guns. Its cowardly."

Carl looked at him and said, "Look old timer, I wish it was like it used to be. I got no problem with a fist fight but people don't do that anymore. I mean some might but a lot of people don't. Besides, a damn fist fight aint enough. Somebody has to die tonight for Brian..."

Sweet arrived in a Low Rider that belonged to Little Devil. Big Devil was in the back seat Ryder. Carl got in and Sweet began to drive out of Willowfield. "CJ, you said these fools were driving a red Oceanic, right? Vagos?" Carl nodded. Big Devil loaded up an AK-47. "We got something for their ass." He said. "Do this for Brian, man."

Sweet nodded and said, "CJ, the funeral is this Sunday. Mama's still taking it pretty hard."

As they drove toward East Los Santos, CJ thought about all that mama had said and what Emmett had said. _Maybe he's right...it won't bring him back...I know it won't but...they should die for what they did! Still...I should sit this one out...I told him I'd try to get a new life. I gotta do this...mama will be okay with it...she'd want me to get up outta here..._ Carl said, "Sweet, let me out."

Sweet pretended as though he didn't hear him. He repeated himself. Sweet pulled over and let him out. Carl began to walk home.

Meanwhile Sweet kept driving. "These fools should be around East Los Santos, homie." Ryder said. They drove all around the hood. "Damn, Sweet can we go find these motherfuckers tommorow, man? Its cold as hell. I need to go visit my brother. Make sure he don't do murder one."

It was night time now.

Ryder was smoking on a blunt. "Man I got the munchies. Let's get something to eat. Just not no damn chicken aight?"

Sweet began to pull into the Clucking Bell and Ryder said, "You aint heard what I said? We can't just be eating chicken all the time. It aint healthy. Let's get tacos."

Big Devil rolled his eyes. "Man, you do know that they sell tacos too right? Its a split chain." They pulled in toward the drive thru and Sweet spotted an Oceanic. "There it is! CJ said it was an red one right?" Ryder asked. Sweet looked and saw three Vagos eating outside, their food on trays. "How can they just eat a meal after they murdered my brother?"

It was clear by Sweet's tone and expression he was highly upset about it and didn't know what to do about it. He was upset his brother had been shot over some stupid coke and he was even more upset that he had fought him the last time he saw him. The Vagos was conversing in Spanglish, both English and Spanish.

"So what's going on tonight? You wanna cruise down to East Beach and scope the hynas or what, holmes?" One asked. Another Ese said, "Shit, that's all you do is fight and try to get laid, hermano. Is that all you're about? I thought you go to college now?" A gang member wearing a black windbreaker and a gold bandanna asked.

"Si mon, pendejo! I go there for the chicas!" The gang member with no shirt said. The third gang member laughed but the first one shook his head in disgust. "You're supposed to co to college to learn something, not for bitches, pinche idiota!"

The third gang member said, "Don't get mad at him, fool. You're pussy whipped. That's why you're hating on him. Me, I'd just enjoy beating up on gringos and taking their money. Like their rich parents do to us every day."

Big Devil observed holding the AK-47. "Aint that Paco? I know that fool. I swear I just got into a fight with that fool the other day. He should have a black eye. Yep. That's why he got shades on at night."

"I'd rather be pussy whipped than dick whipped." Said Paco taking a sip of soda. The gang member/college boy laughed at that. "Ohhh shit, that's a good one, Carnal. But look at your hair. You need a cut. Looking like Richie Valence with that hair do."

The gang member flipped him off and flung some ketchup packets at him saying, "La bamba, bitch! Richie Valence was a pimp."

This prompted laughter and the gang member was going to react but then he noticed the Savannah nearby. "Check that, out somebody's watching us."

Big Devil told Sweet, "Hit the lights, nigga. Drive toward them. That's Paco's car, he's the driver. It matches what CJ said too."

Sweet began to drive toward after turning the headlights off. Big Devil stood up leaning out and the three Mexican thugs took off running. Big Devil fired, at first nearly losing control of the weapon. It was not easy to do but he got control. He sent a burst of rounds at the college boy who was hit in the back of the legs and he fell to the ground bleeding. The others were still running trying to cut across the drive thru and hop the fence. Big Devil finally began spraying the AK, peppering the rounds toward them.

One of them managed to get over the fence but was hit and fell on the other side. The other was hit before he could climb up and took at least ten rounds in the back and a few more in the back of the neck. Sweet got out of the car and ran up to one of them, the college boy, who was still twitching. He had a Glock and a single shot to the head put a stop to his twitching.

He saw that the man Big Devil hit near the fence was dead lying in a pool of blood. He went around the side of the other fence to the alley way. The other guy was barely alive. "Fuck...what do you want...? I didn't do nothing..." He said groaning in pain. Sweet aimed his already smoking pistol at his face. "Turn your punk ass over!"

Sweet kicked him in the leg. "You know what you did! You killed my brother!"

The Ese cried out sharply but said, "I didn't kill anybody I don't even fucking know you!"

Sweet growled. "Don't give me that! You hate Groves and we hate you! That's your car right?"

"Si mon...that's my car...I didn't kill anybody today though! " He protested.

Sweet sneered. "You're just saying that cause I got a gun on you. You may as well fess up. You killed my brother over a drug shipment in San Fierro. You did it! At the very least you were driving while somebody else did!"

The Vago had a hard time facing him as he had been shot all up and down his backside. "A shipment? Wait...you're Brian's brother...you must be..."

Sweet waved the gun. "That's right. I'm the wrong nigga to fuck with and the wrong brother! Nobody hurts my family!" The gang member pleaded, "Wait, uno momento...wait a minute dawg!"

Sweet snarled, "Enough chit chat! If you're religious go ahead and get in your last prayer..."

The gang member cursed, "Hijo de puta! Fucking ..." Sweet silenced him by shooting him in the abdomen. He fired another shot in the temple just to be sure. Sweet stared at the blood soaked corpse. He had killed plenty of people before but for the first time, this felt wrong. He hadn't felt this bad since...since the first time had ever killed anybody.

"Come on, Sweet! Let's bail! The fucking cops are coming, man! I'm on parole aint this about a bitch?" Big Devil said. Ryder yelled, "I know you hear those sirens and alarms nigga! Come on! Let's bone the hell out!" Sweet ran back to the car as the sounds of sirens and a car alarm went off. He got in and drove away.

1998

Now Carl stared at an old picture of Brian from when he was fifteen. He felt sadness. That very night he had ran off to Liberty City after a tearful farewell with his mother. Brian's girlfriend Kalie had gone hysterical with tears when she learned of Brian's death. As he would later learn, after his return from Liberty City, and after he had taken over San Andreas, he learned from his brother what had happened to his two old homeboys. Big Devil had been murdered by the Vagos just a week later when he was in front of the precinct just returning from visiting hours with Little Devil.

Little Devil ended up being booked on second degree murder but he got a reduced sentence after pleading guilty to the crime, it was reduced to manslaughter for the shooting of the Vagos. He would later be paroled in 1991 but as soon as he got out he took revenge on the Vagos who shot Big Devil.

The Grove Street Families and Vagos had never been cool with each other but the murder of Brian Johnson had led to increased hostility and shootings between the two gangs increased between the late eighties and early nineties. After murdering the two gangsters who shot his brother, the police tried to arrest Little Devil including C.R.A.S.H members Tenpenny and Pulaski.

They kicked the door in and shot his girlfriend without warning. The man who had done this was the same cop who had helped Tenpenny brutalize Brian. Officer Cobb, the redneck cop who had been transferred from Vice City. Seconds later, Little Devil shot him in the head. He continued to shoot it out with the officers but was killed by Tenpenny, Pulaski, and an unnamed rookie cop.

He had been shot nine times. Two rounds from Tenpenny, two from Pulaski, and five from the rookie. Now, though Carl knew that Sweet had been mistaken. They all had. Indeed, it was the car that had been there to shoot Brian but what they didn't know was that the car had been stolen the night before and after the shooting, i turned up back at Paco's house. Paco, upon seeing this, took his homies out to eat to celebrate.

The police had suspected that in fact, it was not stolen, just that some of Paco's homies may have taken it without telling him.

So now, he was back to square one. He walked out of the Johnson house and overheard one of the Groves saying to another, "I need a drink." Carl looked at him and said, "You and me both."

_Alex_

_187 on a motherfuckin cop_

Alex was unsure of how he was going to free James Pierce. He really didn't want to. He wanted to just go to go see Robin. He was thinking about buying an apartment with her.

He walked toward two Haitians under the bridge. They were the two contacts Jacob and Badman had sent him to. One was a Haitian man in a blue sweater and black pants and a white sweat band. The other was a woman with short neat cut dread locks. She wore a bright colored shirt, a mix of green, yellow and red which had an African look to it. "Are ya Alex?" The woman asked.

He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. "Yeah. You? Who are you?"

The woman was pretty but she looked so mean you could easily miss it. She reminded him a lot of the Haitian girl he had dated back in Vice City. In 1995, he had met a woman named Sara Fremont. She had been a beautiful Haitian who looked just like this woman but she had been a lot more happy and easy going looking. Sadly she was later gunned down by some rival Cuban gang members.

Now this woman looked at him and said, "I'm Bella Poulet. Auntie Poulet is me mama. Or she was until Cubans shot her. I'm James's cousin too. He tell me when I last visit to meet ya here but why should we trust you?"

Alex tried to understand and it took him a second to catch that last part. "I...he said he could help me. To find out who really killed my dad. He said he knew who did it. I'll help him. For my father and to free him since he was wrongfully charged."

Bella nodded. She spoke better English than Auntie Poulet and James had. "Follow me."

He did and she and the Haitian gangster walked down an alley on the side of the bridge. There, Alex saw Little Jacob who had popped the trunk of his car to reveal a trunk full of weapons. "Nuff guns, ma youth." He stated.

Alex gasped, "Holy shit."

Ten minutes later, Alex was in Little Tokyo. He was dressed up like a bum. He had on a big old brown dirty coat with a hood that hid his face. He had an adrenaline needle that would make him able to withstand damage a lot more. He could see the convoy of police coming up the street. _"Okay, the police are going to try to take him to Las venturas. You have to delay them. you know what to do. I'm watching-your back." _

Bella said through the ear piece he had. Alex's coat was huge and it was big enough that he was able to conceal the weapons Little Jacob had given him.

He had an M-16 variant with a grenade launcher mounted on it. On top of that, a Tec 9. He also had two silenced pistols. He took the shot as the convoy was about a hundred yards away. Alex finally darted out in front of the first police van. It hit him and he flew about twelve feat. He felt funny. Everything seemed to have slowed down. _Is everything slower...? Or am I faster?_ He wondered.

Two cops got out of the van. "Jesus, Rick you hit that bum! You okay, sir?"

Alex got to his feet and from within his coat he held his two silenced pistols. "You okay mister? Look at me! Is your head bleeding?"

Alex could hear that their voices were distorted. "No..." He said. "Yours is..." He withdrew the pistols and fired. Both pistols let a round off and the cop nearest to him fell, as a bloody hole punched through his forehead. The other cop yelled, "Holy shit!" As he went for his gun. Alex fired again, his left pistol then his right and two rounds hit the guy in the chest. Alex fired again and this time just the pistol in his right hand. He threw off the big jacke to reveal that he had a baklava mask on.

Alex had his M-16 on semi Automatic. He equipped it and as three cops came running out, all of them armed, two with Glocks, one with a shotgun, he squeezed off fourteen rounds. The rounds slammed into the chest of one of them and the black uniform quickly became stained with blood. The second cop, the one with the 12 gauge was also hit. He was hit in his lower leg but he still managed to get to cover behind the back of the police van.

The last officer of the three fired five rounds. Somehow it didn't hurt as much. It was the adrenaline. Two rounds hit Alex in the arm, three in the chest. Alex fired again still on the ground. He fired five rounds and hit the guy in the waist. Alex could see a round had also hit him in the groin. He got back to his feet. Sirens filled the air as a squad car arrived on the scene. The two Haitian gangsters came running forward.

The gang member in the blue sweater, whom Bella had identified as Marquis was firing an MP5 at the police. Bella had a Spas 12 shotgun. One of the cops got out of the second van. He had a shotgun as well. Alex fired and hit him in the head. The cop with the shotgun was literally on his last leg. He fired still however and nearly got Bella. Marquis fired and hit him in the chest and sent him rattling against the side of the police van, his uniform stained with blood.

Just then, the second police van took off and the third police van stayed behind as the two officers came out. Alex fired and hit one of the with several rounds. Bella fired her Spas 12 and blasted the other in the face which destroyed it. "Die piggy!" She yelled.

Another cop car had arrived and Marquis fired upon it. Both he and Alex hit the driver but the passenger used his door as cover before rushing to the back of the car. He popped the trunk. Just then, Marquis was hit, shot from behind by an African American cop.

Marquis grunted from this but even as he went down he kept spraying and hit the officer in the side of the neck. The man fell, clutching his bleeding throat and fell to the concrete. "That was the van! They're trying to run!" Bella yelled as she fired as some officers who were across the street. She hit one of them in the torso and Alex could see she had blasted away a large chunk of it and the hip bone was exposed.

The officer returned fire and hit her in the sie, and once in the abdomen. Another round struck her in the leg. "Fuck! Cover! I have to make a call!" She ran to an alley still firing back at the pig. She hit him a few times but he was alive as he had a vest on under his uniform. Alex stayed in the street but kept his eye out for Bella and he stayed nearby. Just then Alex was struck five times in the back. As he was, he dropped his Assault Rifle. He got his silenced pistols and fired.

Three rounds hit the cop who clutched his bloody stomach but was not dead. The vest had prevented the damage. Alex took cover behind a cop car that had been disabled. The officer who had taken cover near the trunk had an Assault Rifle of some kind as well. He fired a three round burst and one of them caught Alex in the forearm, grazing him.

Alex stayed down as he reloaded. Marquis engaged the officer who exchanged fire with him. Marquis was hit by two rounds in the side and one in his stomach but he fired his MP5, this time aiming carefully. The rounds hit the back windshield and glass flew everywhere. He hit the cop in the chest near the collar bone.

The cop did not get up from that. "We have ta go after them! Get us a car!" Bella ordered as she came out from making her call. They got into one of the vans since it seemed like the only option as the area was now swarming with cops. Alex could see that Swat was there too.

He readied the M-16's grenade launcher. a cop fired upon him and he was knocked on his ass. He could feel blood on his arms as he was hit. A cop had shot him with a shotgun. Marquis fired and hit the cop the rounds from the MP5 piercing his armor since he was at closer range. Marquis was hit again, this time, by two Swat members. He fell to the ground bleeding in his chest on the inside and out but still tried to shoot. They finished him with a shot to the head.

Bella screamed, "Marquis!" She fired her shotgun at any and all Los Santos police in her range. One cop went down, wounded as she got him in the back, another, had his arm blown almost all the way off.

_"This is the Los Santos Police Department! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"_ Yelled an officer on a loud speaker. Alex readied his Tec 9 and cried out , "I'll meet you halfway!" He raised his hand all right. He fired, spraying at the Swat members who in turn fired back. Two of them took cover and another was hit. A few of the rounds went through the vest, a few did not. The same was true for Alex he was hit by a stream of rounds from an H&K as the Swat Team opened fire.

Bella ran as the rounds soared past her barely missing and she ran back to the car with the trunk load of weapons. She came running back with as much as she could carry in a bag. Alex covered but he was in a pain.

He suspected at least two rounds had gone through. It didn't stop him though as he he kept firing at the police. The wounded cop still intended to stay in the fight. The cops had two vehicles blocking the road in addition to the swat vehicles and the cop cars that already had blocked the road. Alex fired the grenade launcher. One of them yelled, "Get down!"

BOOM!

The explosion was big as one of the vehicles was knocked over and wad ablaze, one of the Swat vans. "That was for Marquis you fucking cocksuckers!" He yelled and fired again. Two cops went flying back. Three more were blown up and one last their legs, one lost their left arm. A SWAT member was on fire and screaming trying to roll around on the ground.

Bella helped move Marquis's dead body in to the vehicle as well. "What the hell?"

Bella shouted, "No time Me explain later!"

They got back in the Swat van they had commandeered. Alex drove past the blockades, or rather what was left of them. "Shit! They got a chopper on us! What the fuck do we do now?" He demanded. As they drove Bella put together a weapon. He realized it was a rocket launcher. A Law 80. She fired and the van nearly tipped over from the blast coming out of the back of it.

He heard another blast and he could hear the sound of a damaged chopper. The bird circled up ahead. Alex pulled away and began to drive toward Koreatown. "Where are ya going, Alex?" Bella demanded. Alex yelled, "Anywhere but here!"

She shook her head. "No! Little Jacob is in me ear! He's finding the other police van!"

Just the she was quiet and listened for a moment but then said, "All right, take a right!" Alex did but wasn't sure about the method. That was until he saw a helicopter up above that was not a Los Santos police chopper but in fact, a Weazel news helicopter. Alex kept driving and at the same time with his left hand, fired his Tec out of the window.

He showered a patrol car with rounds. There was another police blockade . "Alex take a left into that alley!" He did so again. He drove down the alley and the cop cars crashed behind practically piling on each other. He pulled out onto a main street. Finally they spotted the vehicle after a few more minutes of Alex being told by Bella what direction to go via Jacob.

Alex floored it and rammed the vehicle from behind. The van tried to get away but he rammed it again. Finally it spun out of control and crashed into a power line. Alex could see the driver was injured. He pulled him out and shot him letting a burst of rounds off in his face. "That's for making us chase you!"

He got in the vehicle and Bella did too. They began to drive away but they still had a lot of heat on them. A SWAT blockade opened fire on the broken windshield. Alex ducked down in his seat but kept his foot on the pedal and rammed past it and saw one of the cops roll off the front of it.

Alex stopped the van suddenly and got out. "Alex! Ya crazy fool what are ya doing?" Bella screeched.

He got out and fired the grenade launcher. He blew up the swat van they had just been in as he knew that he was bleeding and he didn't want them getting his DNA off of the seat.

He took several rounds from a cop firing his piece rapidly. Alex fired again and the blast sent several SWAT and police officers flying. He got back in the van and they began to speed down the street. They found a parking garage and Bella said, "Pull in there! We have to lose these police!"

Just then a powerful round hit the police van. Alex looked to see an LSPD chopper in the sky and a Sniper was firing from it. He stayed low trying to avoid his cross-hairs. Just then there was a loud explosion and he looked to see that badman had leaned out of the chopper and fired a rocket launcher. "Righteous one, rude boy!" He yelled.

The police helicopter wreckage was luckily in front of the garage Alex had just entered. "Alex, we need you to be a decoy. Ya have to lead the authorities away from dis place till we get Pierce safe!" Alex thought to himself _Shit...there must be somebody plotting against me up there. Dad, you're supposed to be my lawyer do your job! _ He thought.

Alex sighed. "Fuck...this is really an occuptational hazard you know."

She nodded. "We'll pay you for it. As much as I can. We're going to take a car. You drive the Swat van out of here!"

She let James out of the back. The two siblings hugged. She handed him her pistol. He was dressed in a brightly colored orange jump suit just as one would expect.. Alex sighed and got out. "That's too suspicious. It aint exactly low key to wear a Department Of Corrections jump suit." Alex spotted a security guard ducked down in one of the booths. Bella yelled, "You! Take your clothes off!"

James nodded at Alex. "I'm a man of my word. I'll try to get back to you as soon as da heat dies down. I may have ta flee the country but I will get you your man."

The man looked like he had shit in his socks. "Look I'm not into this kind of thing..." He started. She aimed the shotgun at him. "Now!" He traded clothes with James and Alex took his cuffs and put them on the guard after Bella had gotten them off of James. They were on the third floor of the parking garage. Alex shoved the guy in the back where the prisoner was to be held.

"You're with me asshole. You'll be playing a prisoner. He told him. James and Bella broke into a Merit and she said, "When you get far enough away I'll send you some help!"

Alex hit the gas and not a moment too soon. He began to hear sirens. They were in the garage! Down on the first floor Alex drove down the levels and crashed past a cop car as it was coming up. _"Alex...I hate ta do this but once ya get away from here ya need a decoy for you. That's why I brought Marquis. Ya have to blow the van up. It'll take a while fo Forensics to figure out but for now we give dem a goose chase."_

_So that's why she kept his body..._Alex thought. "Here I thought you were a necrophiliac." He blurted.

_"What?"_ She demanded.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk. He knew what she was saying. He would need to blow the van up with Marquis and the man inside. It would indeed take a while to ID the bodies especially if they were extra crispy. The only way would be to identify them through dental records.

Alex began to drive toward Verona Beach. The man yelled, "Hey! Let me outta here! You gang banging piece of shit!"Pounding on the back. The police began to open fire again. Alex reloaded the Tec 9 and fired again. "This is the Los Santos Police! Pull over and get out of the vehicle! This is your last chance!"

Alex hollered, "Blow me!" He fired and let the SWAT members have a river of rounds from his Tec 9. another road block ahead. Two SWAT members opened fire yet again with Assault Rifles. Alex straight at them but he grabbed a spare bullet proof vest that Bella had left behind and stuck it in the windshield as they opened fire on the car. It was hard to hold onto but it worked. He kept driving toward them and he felt a bump and knew had run over at least one of them.

The vehicle was smoking. He knew it wouldn't hold much longer. It was pretty badly damaged. He spotted a gas station and began to drive toward it. There was another police chopper nearby. Suddenly the van felt bumpy and he realized that he had just had his tires flattened. He parked the car near a gas pump. The station was swarming with cops. He had his Assault Rifle reloaded, this time on fully automatic.

He fired and hit a man in the chest and was horrified to see that the guy was a fed. He had an FIB jacket on. _Oh I'm federally fucked now..._he thought. Then he remembered the grenade launcher. He had just a bit more of that adrenaline shit. He injected himself and a round from an MP5 struck him in the shoulder but he barely felt it.

He turned on the person who did it. A female FIB agent. He fired hitting her in the chest watching as the rounds went through her Kevlar vest. He shot her again in the head.

Alex backed away and made a fake yell to the man in the vehicle. "Come on, man! We gotta go! The cops are all over the place!"

The police still fired at him but one of them, "Be careful! Do not hit the gas pumps!"

He ran to the front seat and found a grenade in the bag of weapons Bella left. He pulled the pin on a grenade and set it in the front seat, Marquis was in the passenger seat, his head limp, and of course there was the screaming prisoner in the back. He got out and began to run. He felt a round hit him in the side of the face. "Ahhhh! Fuck!"

He had been grazed but it still hurt like hell. It had hit him near the ear. He hoped it wasn't shot off. He ran and ignored the pain as he saw that the damaged police fan was now ablaze the entire front of it fucked up and the engine was ruined. He was hit in the back and he fell to his knees. He looked to see that he had been shot by a man in the chopper firing an Assault Rifle down at him. _Damn it! What am I gonna..._ BOOM!

The gas station exploded, the force of it even tipped over a few cars in the street nearby. The explosion was like a nuke. At least that was what it seemed like at the moment. The chopper was caught in the blast and the man firing was knocked off and fell to the fiery inferno below.

Alex hit the ground hard and began rolling around on it. He was on fire. He still rolled unto the fire was off of his legs and back.

He screamed in agony all the while. From what he could see, every cop in the area was dead. Just then a chopper began to lower. "Get in, rasta!" He looked to see Little Jacob and Badman. They helped him and began to fly him off.

Two days later Alex felt a hundred percent again. Or almost. He had been shot quite a few times but he was still alive. He was happy he had never once take the mask off. If he had he would have been dead and if not, he would have been arrested and then he would have gotten the needle.

Alex was now driving a white Banshee he had stolen four days ago over to Robin's place. He had flowers for her. It was safe to say that he was crazy about her. She might even be the one.

So far they had made love four times since they had been together. The sex had been good and he knew she had enjoyed it. For one thing he had learned a long time ago if a woman was faking it or not. He had actually lost his virginity to a hooker in Vice City, a fact he was not proud of but that hooker actually agreed to be friends with benefits and helped him get better at it.

Now he could tell. He knew that if a woman was screaming bunch of things they were faking it. A woman who was truly satisfied wouldn't be able to talk. At least not properly.

Just then his pager went off. He checked it.

HEY BRO YOU SHOULD COME TO THE COULOMBS DAY PROTEST. ME, FIRE ANT, AND A LOT OF BROTHERS AND SISTERS ARE GONNA BE THERE. YOU AND LARRY SHOULD COME TOO. I'M SURE FIRE ANT WOULD LIKE IT. IT'LL BE JUST LIKE OLD DAYS FOR HIM IN THE 60'S. DROP BY! SUPPOSEDLY THERE ARE SOME ITALIANS WHO ARE GOING TO BE COUNTER PROTESTING SINCE THEY CONSIDER COLUMBUS ONE OF THEIR HEROES. CAUSE HE'S ONE OF THEM. FUCKING STUPID GUIDOS...

It was a page from Lewis. The Rez Dogs would be at a parade? Fire Ant too. He had always been an activist but he thought those days were behind the elder Tribal gangster he looked up to.

Alex would go. He thought it was pretty ridiculous that people still celebrated Columbus day given what a piece of shit murderer he was. He killed Natives when they fed and greeted him! It would be coming up on Monday, today was Wednesday. He decided he would go. He finally reached Robin's apartment.

What disturbed him was that he saw that the door to her apartment was open. He knocked. "Hello? Robin? Are you home?"

He went inside and could see that the place was a mess. Chairs had been knocked over. He spotted her lying face down on the floor. He ran to her side. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He tried giving her CPR. He gave her mouth to mouth trying to bring her back, then tried jump starting her heart.

He kept trying again and again. "Robin!" Tears filled his eyes as he tried to bring his girlfriend back to life. Finally after several minutes he gave up. He knew it was no use. Tears rolled down his cheek. He brushed them away. She had been strangled to death. By what looked like a chain. There was also blood on the side of her head.

He saw a note that said, . WE FIGURED YOU'D BE HERE WITH THIS PIECE OF ASS BUT SINCE YOU WEREN'T WE THOUGHT WE'D LEAVE A MESSAGE FOR YO WITH HER. SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED WITH THE ANGELS OF DEATH, YOU CUNT!

Alex gritted his teeth.

_Hey people that's all for this chapter! What a cliff hanger huh? This took a lot longer than I wanted but I figured it was taking so long that I needed to shorten it out. My computer has been shitty for a while. Anyway yeah, I killed Robin off! Sorry guys! I figured the story could use that extra dramatic effect! Plus I had a different idea of maybe an old love interest from Vice City Alex was with coming to Los Santos. Plus obviously Alex will have more than one girlfriend as is with GTA characters. _

_Anyway I want ya'll to know that even though this chapter was mostly Brian & CJ, this story is supposed to focus more on Alex which I will do in further chapters. I just haven't gotten around to it yet and I needed to finish Brian too. Anyway what do ya'll think? I know I have gotten praise about Alex but what about other OC's? Especially u pink! What are some of the best characters? Example, Looney Loc, Snowman, Timothy Green, my telling of Brian, I know u gave praise on Alex, thank you :)_

_What about the Rez Dogs? How did I do on that? Developing a Native street gang? Also I should mention that even though the death scene with Brian is slightly based on Boys N The Hood its not all together all though it has been suggested Sweet is modeled after Doughboy so in this role I figured it would be good to use Sweet. _

_Obviously the character Snowman is more based off of him but I wanted to give Brian a good ending to his story plus the vengeance part. Obviously also Snowman would more closely resemble Doughboy as he has jherri curls, and on my profile link is embodied by Ice Cube haha. _

_Anyway feedback! I want to know your fav scenes! This was shorter than I wanted but I'll make it up next time! For those who didn't play GTA IV Jacob is a Jamaican gangster so is Badman. Bella Poulet is an OC meant to be the daughter of Auntie Poulet who drugged Tommy in Vice City. _

_I will also be having characters such as the Truth as well. & possibly I will have parodies of West Coast rap songs done by the South Central Hoo Ridas such as San Andreas Love lol. _

_Anyway R&R hope u liked_

_A.S. _


	16. The Hard Goodbye

_Hey people! So I have killed off Robin! Don't you worry! At least he'll get a chance to get revenge! Bet you hate the Angels Of Death now huh? Anyway like I said I'm glad I could get all that shit with Brian out of the way. I am still just writing this as I go. Anyway as far as Carl he will still be in it but as I always intended Alex is the main protagonist. As for who the Antagonists are...well I can't reveal that yet lol. _

_But also for when this story does skip to the year 2008, I will have election parody ideas and I will also have a brief time setting in 2002 so its a few years later but not too much later. I guess why is because at some point I'll have Alex go to prison cuz I figured that when you get arrested in GTA one of the things that's really unrealistic among many things, is that you get out the next day which is BS. So I'd give him a little bit of a prison term. _

_Anyway I hope ya'll are liking this so far! _

_Enjoy..._

_Alex_

_A Shitty Job _

He wept and called 911. He called her an ambulance. Alex kissed her on the forehead goodbye. He wiped the tears from his eyes. The ambulance arrived and they attempted to bring her back using defibrillators but it was no use. Alex walked outside her apartment. He gave his statement to the paramedics. The police attempted to question him. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I just told the medic. I came here and found her that way."

He kept the note in his pocket. _There's no way I'll let them do it..._ he thought. Detective Campbell stepped forward from one of the police cars, the red haired plain clothed Lieutenant dressed in a suit as usual. "Then maybe you lied to them just like these officers." He said with a smug tone.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You really have nothing better to do than to fuck with me, do you? This is what people pay their tax dollars for?"

He crossed his arms. "A gang banging piece of shit like you wouldn't know the first thing about being a tax payer. That would actually be productive. You want action? Join the police force. Or if you don't want to do that, you should become a Marine. That's where real men go to, killer."

Alex glared. _Yeah where they rape women in third world countries...real brave..._ he thought but he said, "What do you want?"

Detective Campbell said, "Oh yes. You are under arrest. You are a person of interest in the murder of Robin Song. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He cuffed him and Alex started to shove him off but then two officers assisted him in arrested him. Despite this, he drove his knee into the groin of one of the cops.

He was then tased and he went down. When he was calm they put him in the back of Campbell's car. Alex could feel himself slipping out. He tried to stay awake but he was beat. "Assaulting an officer, Mr. Eastman? That's a felony."

Those were the last words he heard before he passed out. Alex woke up a few minutes later. Or so he thought. When he saw where he was, he sat up. They were near the country side. "What...what are we doing out here? I thought you were arresting me?"

Detective Campbell had a smug look on his face as usual, always wearing his sunglasses. "I just needed to get you out of the city and I needed a reason to do it. Now I'm not arresting you for Robin Song's death. I know you liked her. All though I do think she was a smart person and shouldn't have been involved with street trash like you."

Alex wished he weren't cuffed because he wanted to choke the life out of him. "What do you want with me then? I have rights you donut eating bitch!"

Detective Campbell sighed and took his shades off. He nodded toward the officer with him in uniform and he pulled Alex from the car and slammed him onto the hood of it. The Detective was behind him now and had a gun to the back of his head. "You don't have any rights I don't give you. I could shoot you here and now and say you tried to take Officer Thompson's gun after picking your cuffs. Do not test me."

Alex closed his eyes in frustration. "All right...fine...what the hell do you want from me?"

Campbell put the gun away. "That's better. Now just remember I happen to have that video tape that fat fuck gave me of you and Looney. You want to be an accomplice to armjed robbery and murder? eep pushing me. However, if you do what I say, and help me by doing things I can't do as an officer of the law, then you will earn yourself and your friend a pardon. Am I understood?" Alex hated the way he talked. He'd try and sound like a tough guy but he'd always try and sound all elegant when he did. It pissed him off.

"You know I didn't do that. How are you gonna pin that on me? If you saw the tape then you know I didn't do anything. I just took a beer." Alex protested.

Campbell shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You think a jury would care? The point is, you were there. Your friend shouldn't have made copies."

"What do I gotta do?" He asked. He felt his cuffs being unlocked. He felt relieved. They'd been too tight. He slowly turned to face Campbell. "I have a man that we've been trying to nail for a while. Another cop killer like you. Another gang affiliated coward." Alex grinned. "I like him already." The cop who had been identified as Officer Thompson reached for his billy club but Campbell shook his head and he backed down.

"He's a meth dealer. He works for the Sons Of Khan . He gunned down an officer of the law during a routine traffic stop. He got a not guilty verdict anyway. He evaded justice and I want him dealt with. Now obvoiusly I can't go after him. Its open season on cops. Internal Affairs would have a field day. So you have to to do it."

Alex looked at Campbell. "I need a gun you know."

Campbell went to the car and handed him a .357 and some ammo for it. "What am I Billy the kid?"

He scowled at the Native gangster. "Deal with it. That's all you get. You can use the police database. Now go." Alex sat up front and got on his computer. "Okay, so what's this guy's name?"

Detective Campbell told him, "His name is Nick Winters A young punk in on Timmy Green's coke trade so he thinks he's invincible. You go and prove him wrong. Now hurry up ad get this over with." He looked up the name in the database. According to the record, aside from the mention of him murdering officer Leon Peters, he had been arrested in 1996 for a burglary and possession of meth in 1994. He had a record dating back to Junior High school.

He had also served six years for second degree murder for a stabbing in 1985 and was paroled in 1991. "The man is a master of felonies and yet he's still free. The same guy that got PJ Smith off for his murder trial got this piece of shit a not guilty verdict."

Alex grinned. "Good old Harry Cox." He was one of the most feared lawyers in Los Santos. He was a well educated, black man, and was one of the best. Most police officers hated him. Alex got out and Detective Campbell drove off. He had one of three places he might have been. One was the Stacked Pizza company that had been opened in Temple. Alex sighed. He waited until the pig was gone and then he spotted a man pulling up in a Bobcat pickup truck. It was not Alex's kind of vehicle and it damn sure wasn't his MO. So he decided that made it perfect.

He opened the driver door and pointed his .357 at the man. "A ride this shitty aint worth getting shot for." He told him. The man got out and Alex got behind the wheel. He drove to the pizza place first. He changed the radio station from K Rose and put it on Playback FM. The song Everything Is Everything by Lauryn Hill. He drove to Temple.

He could see a police officer breaking up an altercation between members of the Nation Of Islam who were selling bean pies as usual on the corner and the Epsilon Program recruiters. Alex snickered at that as he drove by. He got to the pizza place but there was nobody there. Not the guy he was looking for. The guy was a Caucasian male who stood six foot three about two hundred thirty pounds with gray eyes and black hair. According to the police data base had was a member of the Sons Of Khan, a biker gang that had an intense rivalry with the Angels Of Death.

There were two other places he might be. He would try the Pig Pen in Vinewood. The song ended on the radio and he changed it back to Radio Los Santos. Julio G announced_, "Julio G radio Los Santos, I just got a hold of this song never heard before, made by the late Madd Dogg and his homeboys who you know as the South Central Hoo Ridas back in 94', they made this song but for some reason it never got realeased. I love this song, man I dig it already after hearing it only two times so now I'ma play it for ya'll. Here we go, its Madd Dogg & the South Central Hoo Ridas with San Andreas Love."_

Alex was feeling it. They had Roger Troutman, the guy who did the synthesized voice doing the hook. "San Andreas...knows how to party...in the city...of LS...in the city...of old Jefferson...in the city...city of Ganton...we keep it rocking..."

Alex reached the Pig Pen. He went inside and looked around, making sure he kept his gun in his belt. "No touching the girls." Said the bouncer at the door.

Alex ignored the obvious remark. He knew the rules. He had been the Pole Position in Vice City before. Titty bars weren't really his thing. He looked around the place but didn't see anybody. Aside from strippers pole dancing and guys at the bar, waitresses, and customers being led for private dances.

Alex left. "Damn it..." He muttered. He left but as he did, he spotted a man in leather with a biker patch on it that said Sons Of Khan. Below that it said San Andreas.

Alex followed the guy across the parking lot. The guy turned around and said, "Hey what's your problem, dude? You queer or something? You don't even look at the girls but you follow me out?"

Alex smiled. "I just want to talk."

He reached for his gun. Just then as he was, the biker already had a 9mm out and he fired. He hit Alex in the shoulder knocking him down. "Fucker must think I'm an idiot!" The biker got in a green Merit and began to pull out. Alex got up, blood on his shirt and got back in the pickup.

He gave chase. The guy fired at him as he did, four rounds hit the windshield. Alex also fired while driving too, the rounds going through the back windshield and hitting the trunk. Alex attempted to reload while driving and ended up crashing into a telephone pole. His head hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" He finished reloaded Alex backed up and began to drive after the guy who was up the street by about two blocks.

Whoever he was, he wasn't the man he was looking for. This guy was Asian American, possibly Eurasian since he had blue eyes. Still if he was a member of the Sons Of Khan he would know where Nick Winters would be. He floored it. The guy seemed to be just speeding straight forward. Alex fired his Magnum out of the window, the gun nearly jumping from his hand. He hit the back windshield again. He fired again and hit the tire just as the guy was turning to Market in West Vinewood. The guy's vehicle skidded all over the road. Then Alex heard a crash and looked to see that the car had been hit by another car, a Cheetah.

The guy got out of the car, his head bleeding. He fired at the truck two rounds went through the windshield. Alex ducked down and a third and fourth round went through his seat.

The driver of the other car had taken off running down the street, in fear of the gunshots. Alex gripped the Magnum with both hands and fired and hit the guy who fired at least ten rounds at him five of which hit him in the chest. Alex hit him in the leg. Alex sat up, feeling like all the bones in his torso had been crushed but he got up ignoring the blunt force like pain.

He approached the wounded gangster. who said, "The fuck? How are you alive? Those should be kill shots!" He raised his gun to fire again but Alex shot the gun out of his hand and also managed to blow off two of his fingers, his middle and index finger. The guy howled in pain. "Ahhhh! You son of a whore!" He cried and Alex grabbed him by the collar. " A friend of mine. Russian guy named Kevlar. Where is Nick Winters?" He demanded pressing the hot gun to his head.

The guy yelped but said, "I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't fucking sell out a brother to some asshole!"

Alex pistol whipped him, drawing blood with the first blow. He hit him a second and third time. "He's dying and that's all there is to it. You don't have to share the same fate." The guy held his hands up and said, "Wait!" As Alex was about to pistol whip him again.

Alex stopped but then the guy growled and lunged at him with his good hand with a knife. Alex kicked him and stomped on the hand pinning it down and kicked the knife away. He pistol whipped the guy a forth and fifth time. "You're gonna be as fucked up as Muhammad Ali when I'm done with you."

The guy groaned and closed his eyes but he said, "He's at his house...all right?" His house was one of the places the police computer said he might be. The guy touched his bloody head and said, "My bros are gonna fuck you in the street! Nobody messes with the Sons Of Khan! He's a good guy, and he makes a lot of money for our club. You kill him, you got fifty men at once shooting at you."

Alex grinned. "Yeah you're real loyal. That's why you told me where he's at. The funny thing is, I already knew! I already checked his other two spots. That would be the most logical place! I still made you tell me so you just dimed your own friend out to a stranger. I wonder what your friends would think of that?" With that, Alex took the knife the biker had tried to stab him with and carved the letters AOD into his forehead. The man screamed and howled in agony as he did. _Let em think the Angels Of Death did it. That should add some gasoline to the fire... _

_When I find the Angels that murdered Robin i'm gonna cut their fucking balls off and shove them in their mouths_... he thought in anger.

Alex went to the thug's car and busted the window out. He checked the glove box and sure enough, as he though there would be, a gun. It was a Beretta. He took it. He got back in the truck and as he did the guy yelled, "You're fucking dead! You aint seen the last of me!"

Alex drove off. As he arrived he could see that the place was not a house but an apartment however it was the same place the police computer said it would be.

_I can't fucking believe it...I have nothing against these people at all...but I have to kill some guy I don't know for an asshole with a badge. Frankly, if my ass wasn't on the line, I'd shake Nick Winter's hand cause he got away with killing a pig! _Alex thought as he got out of the truck. Alex knew it would be apartment 9.

Alex had his 9mm ready as he walked up to the apartment building.. He could hear really loud music blaring out of the room of the apartment. Slipknot. He hated that band. It was one thing to be a fan of Metal like ACDC or Guns N Roses, who were more close to Hard Rock but if new wave metal was just some idiots screaming and headbanging that wasn't music. It was funny to him because metalheads were the same people who would say that Rap isn't music. That they were just talking. Alex would always point out that Metal wasn't singing either. As he got near the door he decided to try and play it cool. He tucked both guns under his shirt. He knocked.

He could smell a nasty smell and Alex knew what it was Somebody in there was doing crack. Nobody answered so he knocked again, louder this time. Somebody inside yelled, "Al get the fucking door! They're knocking like the cops!"

The door swung open and a big burly man with a beard but no hair snarled, "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm a friend of Timothy Green. One of his top dogs. He sent me here to talk to Nick." Alex answered.

The man gruffly responded, "He aint here."

Alex noticed that behind the big man, some men were seated at a table and were playing poker. One of the men had his back to the door and Alex could see his patch which said Sons Of Khan but also had a rocker that said he was an Enforcer. "Stop lying, Al! We've been waiting to hear back from Tim on the next shipment, remember?"

Thankfully the music had been turned down quite a bit. The Enforcer turned around a stocky Hispanic man with a goatee. "He just went on a beer run, man. He should be back here soon. Why don't you stick around and play a hand while you wait? Come on in."

The guy Al, had huge pupils. So he was the one who had been doing speed. Alex came in and sat down. "Wasit! We should search him!" Al remarked. "For a gun!" Al himself had a sawed off shotgun which he had been hiding behind the door when he answered Alex.

A blonde man who looked a lot like Kurt Cobain said, "Chill out Al. he's a fucking friend of Timmy."

Al glared and said, "Shut the fuck up Bart! You were a probate last week! I'm the one who got you in the club so watch it!"

The Hispanic man said, "Both of you shut up. Al, sit down. I can see you've been free basing again. You're being paranoid. Here, I'll test him." He turned to Alex. "What is Timmy's other name he uses to throw off the feds?"

Alex thought a moment but then said, "Leo Mccoy."

The man extended his hand. "Good man! I'm Tito Lopez. These two dumb shits are Bart and Al. That there is, Duke, and that bum on the couch is our brother in arms, Ryan. He's just too hung over to be social."

Alex joined the poker game and ante'd up.

The biker named Duke asked, "So what's your name, dude? Where are you from?"

Alex said, "My name is Alex, hey Al, we got similar names!"

Alan still looked man and said, "My name Is Alan. It aint the same."

He set the shotgun in a corner against a shelf near the table. "I'm from Vice City. I used to work for Vercetti. I guess I want to be just like that. A big player like that. That man runs Vice City!" He was telling a half truth. Alex decided he would wait until Nick got back.

They all placed bets with their chips. Alex bet twenty. "Vercetti, huh? You and everybody else. Thing is this is the West Coast rarely has people like him. See its usually a bunch of gangs with their own leaders. All competing with one another over blow. You don't really see guys like Vercetti here. That big shot thing is more of an East Coast thing." Said Tito.

Bart, the Kurt Coban look alike said, "What about Timmy Green? If this town ever has a guy like that, it'll be him. Not bad for a former hobo."

"Yeah, well he's trying to take over the whole state." Said Duke.

Al grumbled. "Better him than the asshole Carl Johnson. That fucking square. He wouldn't sell dope when he needed to! Now he's up playing house at his home in the hills."

Tito nodded. "Yeah. What's the point in being a man with 60's values in the 90'?"

They all showed their cards and Alex won sixty chips. This time, Alex dealt. The guy with the hangover, Ryan called from the couch, "The guy's a fucking douche bag! We lost a lot of money because of him! Before Timmy ever rose to the top, the Loco Syndicate supplied most of the gangs and that bitch bombed their factory!"

Duke shrugged. "That's the way it is."

They all began to place bets again. Just then the door opened and a man came in carrying a case of beer. "I'm back ladies! Who's this guy?"

Tito called, "He's a friend of Timmy's. Its your move." Tito said looking at Alex. Alex dropped his cards on the table. "I'm out and I bust." Bart seemed confused as it didn't make sense. To Alex, it made perfect sense. Alex had his 9mm ready and aimed at Alan. He fired two shots hitting him in the waist.

Alex dove under the table as the gang members fired at him but the rounds just hit the chair just as he got under. They all fired through the table trying to bombard him with bullets. Alex rolled out and fired another shot as he got up. He managed to get behind Al. He grabbed the guy and he used him as a human shied. Sure enough, the guy who had just entered the room was Nick Winters. Al was riddled with bullets as Duke and Bart opened fire on him with pistols. Alex fired his 9mm, hitting Tito once in the stomach.

A round from Tito's pistol got Alex in the arm and once in the chest. Alex grunted and stifled a scream as he fell. He was in the hallway. He took cover in one of the bedrooms. Duke tried to pursue him but Alex fired and hit him once in the chest and once in the neck. The man fell face first on the carpet. Alex went into the bedroom as the gang members fired at him blindly from the kitchen area.

Alex spotted a blow up doll. Okay..._I didn't see that..._He thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He grabbed it and held it. He tried to peek out but he was nearly hit in the head by a round. Alex saw that it was Tito firing at him. Luckily, the bleeding member Duke had his pistol next to his corpse. Alex took it and began to fire. He hit Bart once in the leg.

Bart fell behind the wall but Alex could tell from his shadow that he was getting back up. "Fuck! Who the hell is this fucker?" Yelled Nick. "Waste him!"

Tito grabbed the sawed off and yelled, "You picked the wrong people to mess with, dip shit!"

Alex threw the blow up doll and Bart, Tito and now, Ryan from the couch fired at it, thinking it was Alex even as the doll hit the ground looking like a half empty tube of tooth paste. "No! Sharon!" Yelled Nick. _What...? Sharon? He named it? _

Alex thought that was hysterical but there was no time to laugh about it now. Alex fired and hit Tito with two rounds in the left side of his round struck him in the temple.

Alex looked to see Ryan, the guy who had been hung over firing at him but he was young possibly Alex's age but a far worse shot.

Alex was hit by a round in the leg. As he was a round from his gun discharged and hit the floor. Two more rounds hit him in the stomach. As he hit the blood stained carpet Alex couldn't help but think _Jesus...when this is over my ribs will be broken..._

Alex was grazed in the side of the face by Bart who fired a pistol. " I got that asshole! Nick! Get outta here man! This son of a bitch came in here asking for you and he..." He never got to finish his sentence.

Alex unloaded his pistols on both Bart and Ryan. Ryan was killed instantly by five rounds to the chest. Bart took the last few rounds in the stomach before he fell. The slides went back on the pistols but Alex took the shotgun off of Tito which had another shot in it. Bart, the wounded blonde biker tried to crawl backwards like a crab trying to get away.

"Nobody fucks with the Sons of Khan! The brothers are gonna skin you alive!" Alex put the sawed off a foot away from his face and said, "You know you kind of look like Kurt Cobain. A lot actually. Only right to die the same way." He fired and blew most of his head off.

Alex got to his feet. He looked around and saw that all of them were dead except for Nick. He dropped the two pistols, both empty and the shotgun. "Shit..." He thought as he realized that his blood was on the floor as well as his prints on the bloody weapons. He found a bottle of Rum and fired his .357 at it and since the alcohol was flammable the mini bar went up in flames and then so did the couch. He still needed to be able to keep the firemen from getting in long enough for all the evidence and DNA to be destroyed.

He saw that Nick had dropped the case of beer. _This was perfect. _ He set the beer by the open door and fired as he left the apartment and fired and it exploded and a gust of flames blasted out before going inward again as the smoke came out of the apartment.. Alex got back in the truck and began to drive after Nick who had hopped on his Freeway. Alex luckily had spotted him just around the corner.

Alex sped after him but reserved firing at him. Nick noticed this and sped up trying to evade him. Alex kept on his tale chasing him through the West Vinewood neighborhoods. He saw no point in a drive-by. It was too hard to reload and drive. He wished he had one of those speed loaders. He kept on the guy and decided to run him off the road. He floored it and began to get closer. Nick took a sharp turn off of Sunrise boulevard.

He began to speed through back alleys and cutting across streets, he tried to shake the beat up old truck. Alex kept after him still. The man fired upon the Bobcat and six rounds hit the front off the hood but the next six missed horribly. Then again, it wasn't that easy to shoot and ride a chopper at the same time.

Alex caught sight of a construction site up ahead. Nick took a major jump from one of the rails and soared high above the round all the way across the street where he crashed through a gate and knocked it down and he fell. Alex hit the breaks but they were out. It hit a woman who looked roughly eighteen or nineteen or so. Luckily it didn't kill her. _Fuck...I didn't mean for that to happen..._

Alex got out. She was not dead at least. He was at one of the gate entrances to the Glory Hole Theme Park. Another fucking Los Santos tourist trap with talking ducks and mouses and for some reason, a hamster. It was a crude name for a park but for some reason, kids liked to go there. He had never been to the park. He could have but the guy who opened it had been a raging Anti Semite when he was alive.

Plus, he had a feeling that he already knew what it was like. He had never been to the Never Land Ranch either but he imagined it wasn't pleasant for a child.

There was also a Glory Hole Theme Park just outside of Vice City as well owned by Inter Global or something like that.

The wounded gang member got to his feet and limped but also tried to run from the Native assassin. He started to go after him but was suddenly punched in the face by a man. He looked at the guy and saw it was a security guard. The guy grabbed Alex by the collar. "You're in a lot of trouble buddy!" Alex hit him in the groin. Then he threw a punch to his face. Alex hit him a second time. "It was a fucking accident!"

The guard head butted him yelling, "This is a nice neighborhood you prick!"

Alex grabbed him and drove his knee into his face. He did this twice and then hit him in the face. He punched him again and the guy fell to the floor and he gave him a kick to the face and heard the sound of his nose crack as he broke his nose. The guard fell unconscious. "Somebody call the police! That Indian just hit that girl!"

Alex thought, _Indian? Jesus its like these people are descended from Columbus himself. The police is who I'm doing this for... I don't have a problem with this fuckin guy!_

He chased Nick who was attempting to climb over a wooden fence and was ignoring the clear warning signs that said not to. Alex hopped the fence. The guy was right by the tracks of a roller coaster. The guy fired with his left arm which was still good. God only knew how many bones Nick had broken because of that crash. The rounds didn't even come close to hitting him. Alex fired and hit him in the gut. The guy screamed and dropped his pistol and stumbled as blood poured from his wounds, crimson drops hitting the ground. "Dude...who the fuck are you...?" The guy cried out.

Alex aimed the gun closer and said, "I'm sorry this is just business. Normally I'd shake your hand for killing a cop but my ass is on the line so...sayanara tough guy." Alex pistol whipped him and he fell back. He was on the track of the roller coaster. For the most part the ride was just a bunch of twists and turns in the air and up higher but Nick happened to be on the one part of the tracks where the ride would be on ground level.

The guy muttered, "You're fucking dead you prick...you're gonna...ahhhhhhhhhhh ahghh!"

He shrieked as the roller coaster ran him over but that was cut short as Alex heard the sound of his bones crunching and the biker was practically split in half. Alex laughed suddenly as the kids on the ride and the other riders were sprayed with blood, Because of their scream in unison that followed It was all at the same time and even though they were girls and boys the screams were all girly. He also heard a woman scream, who was a full grown adult.

He didn't want to laugh at such a twisted brutal fate but a part of him despised those spoiled little brats getting to come here when they were kids in poor areas without school supplies or clothes without holes. Maybe it was his grief from Robin that had driven him to that point of psychosis. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept in two days.

He would ponder that thought later when he had time. He got in the truck and began to drive hated driving it but the truck was low key and if it wasn't that, it was sure as hell the last thing he would ever be expected to take. He could hear sirens coming so he drove the truck toward the Santa Maria. He first stopped by the Pay N Spray.

The truck was an ugly beige color. If it was on an APB which it most likely would be, he needed to change that. _Or if I get arrested I can just tell the one time that one of their own is who put me up to this. Seriously, I didn't have anything against that guy. I should be killing Lt. Campbell not him!_

The truck was resprayed to the color black Alex drove it out and then drove it onto the docks of the Santa Maria. He bailed out and the truck sped and went into the water. He got out and he got to his feet. He began to walk back toward the main street in Verona Beach. He needed to keep a low profile so he hailed a cab.

When he got home, he collapsed and went to sleep.

The next day he woke up to a phone ringing. He picked it up when he got to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Alex, what's up dog? Sorry to hear about your girl. That's fucked up." It was Wolf.

Alex was glad to hear from him. "Me too. What's going on Wolf?"

Wolf asked, "I just wanted to check up on you, see if you're all right. You need some money or anything like that?"

Alex sighed scratching his head. "No, I appreciate it though. I'm okay for now. Hey, listen what about that Columbus Day parade coming up? What;s the deal with that again? I had a lot on my mind."

Wolf seemed to tense up but he said,

"Yeah, we're gonna be protesting the holiday on account of it being complete bullshit. It'll be in San Fierro, in Hashbury. I know Lewis told you about the counter protest in favor of it. I guess some Sicilians don't see things our way. Whatever, they got the right to freedom of speech. Which by the way, fuck all that patriotic garbage its a lie. You and I and where we're at today shows America aint a paradise. Still we'll let them have their free speech."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Because of the constitution? I hear that enough from Timmy, what a great country this just because he made it as a kingpin and can now buy clothes from Dildier Sachs and Perseus. If he should thank anybody, its the Colombians."

Wolf laughed. "Come on, Ali you know me better than that. I mean free speech as a Democratic principal. The United States of Assholes didn't come up with that. Anyway, I say they can have their voice as long as they don't step on our toes."

Wolf sighed but the continued. "Listen, Robin's brother is a Rez Dog. He got down just a little bit after you left. He aint taking this so well. Anyway so I don't want to get into too much detail over the phone but I do want you to meet him. He'll be at the funeral which is this Saturday. I gotta run so I'll talk to you later all right? See ya."

Alex hung up and got dressed. It was time to go to work. On days when he wan't doing jobs for people that involved shooting gang bangers, he would deliver cars for Larry. He put on a plaid purple button up shirt over a white T shirt and stonewashed baggy jeans. He had a black beanie and some Madd Dogg shades to go with them. He went outside. Some Ballas were chilling leaning against the building with a boom box blaring and the song How Do You Want It by Tupac played.

A drug addict approached Alex. "Yo, you got some blow, man?"

Alex looked around to make sure there was no cops in the area. "What do you want?"

The guy had two twenties in his hand which was shaky. "Let me get a gram...come on baby, I need this shit."

He served him and took the $40 and said, "Now fuck off. You need a shower."

The guy left and Alex decided to get into his Savannah. He began to drive through the hood, and cruised through Empire Courts. Then he decided to head to Glen Park to see how Santiago was doing. He began to drive there. As he drove to East Los Santos, he put the radio on. The news was on.

_"This is Geoffrey Parkinson, Weazel News. Police are still looking for the whereabouts of two criminals who helped the man known as James Pierce, a notorious Hatian gang member from Vice City, to escape from police custody. At approximately 1:58 PM just two days ago a man disguised as a bum opened fire on police officers and two other assailants with Assault Rifles joined in shooting police officers. In what ended up in a bloody shootout with law enforcement, and a death defying chase, one of the gang members was critically, if not mortally injured and is believed to be dead. The suspects at hand are James Pierce himself, an unidentified male and an unidentified female. The woman was black about five foot seven inches and believed to be of Haitian descent while the male was about five foot eleven, believed to be Hispanic or Middle Eastern or possible even Native American. The man was last seen after he blew up a gas station killing at least half a dozen officers. The death toll is in the low thirties at the moment. If you have any information about this crime dial 555 We tip."_

Alex grimaced. He hoped they weren't onto him. They were getting smarter.

_"On the subject of Native Americans, a Native gang is on the rise in the state of San Andreas. The gang is known as the Rez Dogs and all though they are small in numbers and are just a little bit under two thousand members in this state, while bigger in other areas, what they lack in quantity they make up for in brutality. They were originally from a reservation in the Midwest but have since then become enforcers for the notorious Tribal Syndicate. Tribal police and the FIB have finally put together task forces to put an end to the gang violence. A member in Vice City known as Reggie Stewart was arrested on federal racketeering charges in 1994. He was a known associate to Owen Eastman and was given fifteen years."_

Alex shook his head in disgust at that. He remembered that. Reggie had been a good friend to Alex while he was there. He too, was a Seminole and he highly respected Alex's father. When they had first gone there, Alex and his father had a rivalry with Tommy Vercetti and his gang. Yet when a lot of the key members got pinched in the Tribal Syndicate, Alex's father saw no choice but to take Tommy upon his initial offer to work for him, to be another gang on his payroll along with the Cubans.

He wasn't sure what all had gone on with Larry while he was gone with his aunt and uncle and what their policy on drugs was but that was one reason why Alex's dad hadn't wanted to work with Tommy. He was anti drugs just as Grove Street had been. Yet after a two year gang war from 92' to 94' since Tommy had a lot of the Vice City Police Department on his payroll and were turning a blind eye to his crimes but would crack down on the Native Mob. Alex had resented him for that. Originally, Tommy had offered him a partnership and his father had declined due to his policy on drugs but but by the time the war was over, when Tommy had at first offered him 60/40 of the city's earnings, he now gave him 80/20.

Alex's father had accepted because it was either that or leave town. He drove to the University Of Los Santos campus. He knew that aside from there being students, there would be a lot of people looking to party. He drove through the downtown area first as he had quite a way to go. UCLS was sort of near the Santa Maria Freeway. Over in Wilshire. He figured to get some of those rich kids who got their parents paying for them to go to college high instead of his own community.

The way he saw it, a lot of these yuppies had moms and dads on city council and made decisions about law enforcement in the ghetto. Plus they and the Coast Guard would turn a blind eye to the drugs and even take some money to look the other way. Then the drugs would be shipped into primarily Black & Latino communities or any lower class areas. Drugs were a big thing in the Bacon Strip too.

Alex reached the downtown area and began to head toward Verona Beach. He changed the radio station to Radio X and the song Renegade by Styx played. After a while he reached the UCLS campus. He pulled up and parked. He got out and walked onto the campus. He let out a whistle. This was for anybody looking to score to know he was in the neighborhood. Normally in the streets if there was a pair of shoes up on the wire that meant it was a dope spot. This was a rich area though. That was why he had to whistle. That and the fact that the shoe thing was too much of a dead giveaway for the cops.

A man in a Letterman's jacket looking to be Alex's age asked, "What's going on, bro? You got some sugar? I got a crazy social tonight and some of the fuckin sororities are coming over."

Alex looked around to make sure no cops were around. "What do you want?"

"Let me get an eight ball. Here." He handed Alex $100 and Alex said, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't your mama ever teach you the word discretion? Here, act like you're slapping five with me and we'll pass it off."

The guy did what he said and Alex told him in a whisper, "Next time keep it on the down low you fuckin moron."

He moved to another area of the campus, near where a science lab was. He whistled again. This time a woman came up to him, she wore a midriff top and black pants and had a blonde ponytail. "Do you have any E? I'm going to an awesome rave tonight and I want to get loaded."

Alex sold her some for 25$. If there was one thing he knew well, was how much drugs were worth. He had always been good at history but he had sucked at math until he began slinging. That had gotten him good at numbers pretty quickly.

"You should buck it." He told her. He decided that he had a few people he needed to see. He figured Angie would need a ride back to San Fierro from the hospital. Alex began to head back to his car. Just then a voice asked, "Hey...you got some crack cocaine? I need a fix, dude." Alex looked at the guy. He was a white male who looked to be in his late twenties. He had a shaggy haircut and an auburn beard. He wore a tan jacket over a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Crack? You must think I'm an idiot. Fuck you rookie, I smell pork." Alex told him and got in his car. A black man in a crew cut and a goatee approached and said, "I wanna talk to you for a minute hold up."

Alex snickered. "Am I under arrest? Otherwise get a warrant."

The man shook his head but warned, "No, but we do know what you're up to. I aint got a warrant to pat you down or to search your vehicle but I will and when I do, you'll wish you had cooperated. I know your game, slick and you won't get far. I know your brother too, Alex."

"I'm Alonzo Adams. Officer, Adams to you. That there is Officer Jake Ethan. Don't you worry though, we'll get real motherfucking acquainted you and I, and very soon. For now, enjoy your freedom while you still got it you dope dealing piece of shit."

The other cop, the rookie said, "This is a nice area, this aint Idlewood okay? Keep that away from our college students."

Alex drove away and flipped them both off. The black cop, Alonzo, watched him leave and then turned to curse out his partner which Alex watched in the rear view mirror, chewing him out over blowing his cover. Alex drove to the hospital to scoop up Angie. According to Larry she would be discharged today.

Alex drove to the hospital and as he arrived he noticed a Blade parked up on he side walk. A Hispanic man in a dark red 69ers shirt and black khakis was smoking a cigarette. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. Whoever he was, he looked uncomfortable. Just then he saw Angie looking a hundred percent better and she came walking out. He put the cigarette out and they hugged and he kissed her.

Alex reached for his gun, a 9mm, with seventeen rounds that he had made sure to grab before leaving the apartment. Alex ducked down though as he looked back. He would follow them to see where they were going. As the man started the car and Angie got in, Alex waited for them to drive up the street a ways.

Then he began to drive after them. He kept his distance so he would not be seen. He changed the radio station to Bounce FM and the song Fantastic Voyage by Lakeside played as he followed them. Whoever this guy was, Angela knew him and was with him but he had to make sure that he wasn't trying to get his older sister strung out or to turn her out. These days you could never be too careful.

Plus he was going to try and make up for all the time he had been angry with her. She was still, after all his sister. She was a bit of a misguided soul, seeing law school and the court as the way to get what she wanted and thus looking down on people like himself but she was still a good woman. She was just misguided which many people, if not all would become at some point during their life.

From what he had heard from a letter from Larry, she had been organizing in activism with Fire Ant as well which he had been impressed to hear despite being mad at the time. Organizing against police brutality, for gay marriage rights all of those sorts of things. For the most part he would say his sister was a shameless Liberal. To Alex both Liberals and Conservatives were useless.

Conservatives wanted to keep the same dog eat dog, greedy me not I mentality going on in the coutry and the world but Liberals claimed to be for change but they always tried to do it through reform, to work through the system. Instead of revolution against a crooked government they would try instead to reform it. In that sense, Dr Martin Luther King Jr. was a text book Liberal. Which was why between the two, as historical figures trying to change society, he respected Malcolm X as a man and as a Black Nationalist leader more than he did a man who taught so many people not to defend themselves.

Where as Malcolm X said, that if the police sicked a dog on you, to kill that dog. Alex supposed he often saw Angela as that same kind of a reformist Liberal. Then there would be rare occasions where she would surprise him, and eve shock him, such as when she was doing marches and protests and noise demonstrations with old time political militants/ gangsters like Fire Ant.

It was times like that when he could actually feel a sense of pride that she was his older sister. He followed his sister as they drove toward the roads so they could get out toward the freeway to San Fierro. As he followed them he knew it was about to be a really long ride...

_CJ_

_Family Don't End With blood_

CJ and Ryder were visiting Sweet in the hospital. They had been talking about what had been going down. He was venting about how angry he was that B Dup had betrayed them again. "CJ, you and I should have finished that fool off! I'm tired of this! I wanna find mama's killers and put em in the ground! In hell! B Dup is still loyal to Big Smoke even though he's dead!"

Sweet eyed Ryder and told him, "How do I know you aint the same exact way? You may have done a lot to try and make up for it but the feeling of betrayal doesn't just go away! Fact is, you were still with C.R.A.S.H. when CJ saw you. You were with them while me and the homies was out there shooting it out with the Ballas! What if I had gotten killed?"

Ryder looked stressed but he didn't say anything. "Hey, bro what about the saying time heals all wounds? I forgave him! Why didn't you?" Carl cut in.

Sweet shook his head. "Because you weren't the one locked up! I had to fight a child molester, man! Not to mention I was getting attacked by Ballas inside, and I had a skin head trying to kill me. See I only did six months inside before Toreno got me out while you were off on your adventures in Venturas and Fierro, but I thought that I'd be in there the rest of my life! That's the only reason it was only six!"

Carl sighed. "Look, you're free now, Sweet! You gotta put the past behind! Look at us now, man! I got my hustles without ever dealing crack and you got what you want, Grove is back on top, dawg! We may not be the baddest gang in town in numbers but we're finally united! We have just as much turf as the Ballas."

Sweet softened in his expression but his voice was stern. "Time doesn't heal all wounds even if it has six years. I know you're trying Ryder, but I need a bit more time. You were with Big Smoke. B Dup still is, even though the fool is dead. Once we get B Dup and them fools that shot my mama, we'll see. For the record I know you were shooting back at mama's killers. That's the only way I'm able to still talk to you now."

Ryder stepped outside. Carl told Sweet, "Look, when are they letting out outta here? We can go after them when you do. Starting with D Ball, the guy we thought was our homie but he was part of it. Him first, then the Ballas that were behind it. We don't even gotta worry about the Ballas hitting us back! Alex's cousin, Larry and even Snowman is straight up handing them over to us! All I gotta do is help them in return."

Carl and his brother slapped hands and hugged and Sweet said, "All right CJ. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Carl followed Ryder outside. "Hey hold up! Look, don't take it so hard. You saw what B Dup did, man. Sweet doesn't take betrayal so well. I don't want to meet the guy that does! Look, just give him some time..."

Ryder sighed. "Look I appreciate it homie but Sweet aint gonna ever forgive and forget. I'm done with all this."

Carl stepped in front of him. "Now hold up, Ryder! You aint about to go out there and get down with the wrong people are you? I told you he'll be cool soon, man just stick by us unless you're planning on joining B Dup! Or what, are you going back to visit Toreno? Stay with him?"

Ryder glared and said, "Hell no! I'm just through with trying to help and he aint ever gonna trust me. So I'm going home. Back to the hood, but for once I won't be banging for Grove Street. I'll just live there."

"You're acting like a little bitch right now, man! You knew it wasn't going to be easy! It wasn't easy for me when I came home! In a different way, Sweet saw me as a look at me now, dawg! I'm on top of the game, baby! This could be you but you gotta grow a pair!"

Ryder told him, "I know how things are. Since B Dup pulled that bullshit, now Sweet's trust went to zero. I know you've been close to him these last six years but don't forget you were gone for five and I was here and that nigga doesn't forget anything. All while I was calling you a buster I became one my damn self!"

Carl shook his head in disbelief at the man who had once been one of the top dogs from Grove Street. He had betrayed Grove Street, then he had found out he was still alive after all these years and now he had tried to earn Sweet's respect back but now he was giving up. He was a shadow of the gangster CJ had always known.

Even in 92' he had been a shadow of his former self. "Guess you're still a buster...at least I wasn't here. You were here the whole time. I never betrayed my family or my homies." As soon as CJ said hat he instantly regretted it. Ryder looked as though he had been punched in the gut by him.

"Fuck you, both. I never asked for Toreno to let me live. That motherfucker should have left me in the water. Deep down, so do you."

Carl took offense, "Now that aint fair..." He was too late, Ryder got into his car and drove away. `Carl sighed. His cell rang. "Hello?"

"Como estas, CJ? Can you meet me at the Casa?" It was Cesar, his brother in law. "I need to talk to you about something homes!"

Carl looked across the street and saw three members of the Mara Psychos brutally beating a guy up. The guy was a member of the Vagos and they had him on the ground and were kicking him. "Glen Park is our barrio pinche Chavala! Comprande maricon? You Bar Ho's aint shit no more!"

All though the gang member was bleeding badly from cuts all over his face, he charged the Psycho who had this and began pounding him with his fists only to be beaten back down by the other two thugs. "Yeah, no problem, bro. I thought you were up in San Fierro chilling with your cousin?"

Cesar explained, "I was but then me and him got an idea of how we could take my hood back! We may actually be able to get a truce together if I do this, CJ but only if I do! I gotta get Jose outta town!"

Carl got in his car and asked, "Hey before I go there, I got a question, Ceez."

Cesar asked, "Que pasa?"

Carl observed the bum rush. "The Mara Psychos: Why are they beefing with the Vagos? One of the Vagos is getting his head kicked in by them. I aint cool with either of them and neither are you but do you know what all that's about?"

Cesar answered as CJ observed the Psychos giving chase after the bloodied Vago while one of them brandished a machete yelling, "Get him! Don't let that little faggot get away!" The gang member got into his car on the passenger side but one of the other thugs grabbed him and pulled him out onto the sidewalk waiting for the gangster with the machete to catch up.

"Not much, Carl, all I know is the Vagos used to bully the kids from El Salvador in the barrio but see a lot of them came from a warn torn country and a couple of them were rebel fighters who were already handy with weapons so they recruited the El Salvadorians and formed little cliques. Pretty soon it was a war for Glen Park between Mexicans and El Salvadorians. It died down for a bit in the late eighties since the Psychos weren't that organized but in 93' they made a come back and now they're starting to look like they could be the baddest gang in America, homes."

Carl started his car up and began to pull off. As he drove by he saw the gang member with the machete yelling, "Hold that little Chavala down! I wanna give him a hair cut!"

Despite the fact that the gang member had pulled him from his car and thrown him to the side walk, he didn't notice the silver object in his hand. Until it was too late. The gangster fired and shot the Psycho closest to him through the temple. He fired five shots and hit the guy with the machete with four of them in the chest. "Cayate pendejo!" He yelled as the gang member fell bleeding and sprawled into the street. The other unarmed gangster looked scared for his life and the Vago thug placed his pistol up to his mouth and fired. The round entered and came out of the back of his head.

Carl drove out of there somewhat surprised at the outcome. He had the radio on Kjah West, the song I Shot The Sheriff by Bob Marley played. CJ was happy to reach Ganton. Sure, his home in the hills was nice but Vinewood Hills just didn't have the sense of community that Ganton did. It was his hometown and yeah it was fucked up how it was with the drugs and prostitution but at the same time, in some ways, CJ felt like the community members who didn't bang, which in reality was more numerous than those who did.

That would be a task CJ had to work on. A lot of the working class people in the black community hated the gangsters, felt that they presented a negative image of blacks in America. Vinewood wasn't much better the way they portrayed Ganton and Jefferson and Idlewood, places all over South Central. East Los Santos too.

Carl knew that gangs had to be more community oriented. To look out for the kid, to protect the people. Carl thought of the people such as Emmett and Reese, men who now were elders in the community but had once been a part of the black panthers, the black power group that had stood up to cops, had started breakfast programs and had started programs for alternate education for black children. To teach them their true role in history.

Yet the feds had taken most of them down, most were either dead, in jail, or in political exile in Cuba, where Fidel Castro had given many of them asylum from the US government. Both the Groves and the Ballas had been bastard offspring of the panthers. Not only had the Panthers protected people from the police, and demanded human rights, they were even an alternative to the police. Ladies in the community would say, "I aint even gonna call the police, I'ma call the Panthers on you!"

CJ knew now that since that era was long gone, he had to create a sense of community in Ganton and South Central something that could be the same idea of self empowerment but a modern version of it. Carl pulled up to Grove Street and several homies. "What's good, Carl? What's popping nigga?"

Many were dressed in green but some were dressed in green and red. Carl got out of the car but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw somebody he had thought was dead. "Carl, there you are! I been looking for you!" It was Big Bear! CJ didn't care how cheesy it looked. He hugged him, he was his friend. "Bear? I thought they killed you! You got shot at the truce..."

Big Bear looked a hundred percent surprisingly. "Nah man, I got shot but I'm alive, man. Thank God for Defibrillators man. Listen I heard about what happened with that punk B Dup. Man I hate that motherfucker! I can't believe he went and did that! We all got just as much right to put a slug in his head. Where you headed, dawg?"

Carl looked at his house. "To the crib, my brother in law called me."

CJ went up to the house and opened the front door. He spotted three Azteca gang members sitting on the couch. . Carl withdrew his 9mm and aimed at them. "The fuck are you doing in my house!"

One of them put their hands up. "Hold up, Ese! You don't remember us? I'm Sal, man, that's Hazer and Sonny, chill.."

Cesar emerged from the kitchen and so did Kendl. "Cesar? Who let you in?" He demanded.

Kendl replied in a sassy manner. "I did, CJ, you aint the only one who grew up here!" Carl and Cesar slapped hands and he asked, "So what's the business?" He motioned for Big Bear to also come in. Cesar laid it out simple.

"Jose is pretty much running the Aztecas now. He's got the back up of La Familia in prison so he can have a hundred men at his back if he needed it. He pretty much snatched out the title of OG out from under me. Now La Familia, they gave him the go ahead because they like him better. He'll deal cocaine like they want him to and he plays by their rules. Me, they don't like. They don't like that I married Kendl or had a baby with her. They say just by doing that I betrayed the Azteca principal."

Sonny nodded taking a sip of the beer in his hand. "Cesar's our homie , man. We go way back and for Jose to fuck that up for a little bit of ferria is low down and dirty! That puto don't respect nada!"

Cesar confirmed what he was saying. "See I say, Aztecas, we don't need some pinche mafia organization in prison! They started out with the intent to protect Chicanos behind bars but they just take up people like Jose, youngsters, who normally wouldn't be so prejudiced and make them into little hateful killing machines. You know what the shit of it is? I put in the work on these streets so why should they get a say in what goes on?"

Carl agreed. "You're right, Cesar! What you wanna do though?"

Cesar explained as he sat down. "I'd rather squash the beef with the San Fierro Rifas, and all the North Side cliques but La Familia has other ideas in mind. They want us to start getting along with people we've been beefing with for years! Like the Vagos? They're trying to get us to have a sit down with them and they want to end the beef they have with the Psychos too! They just don't know how it works!"

Hazer finally spoke up. "Si mon. That's why it shouldn't be so top down, dawg. It should be whoever put in the most work and does the mos for the barrio that runs it and right now that's Cesar! Cesar, mi hermano, I got shot when I was riding with you to smash on those Vago putos but it was you who took the hood back, not Jose! I got shot for you and the barrio and I'd do it again, carnal! For Los Aztecas, real Aztecas with no cabrones shaking us down!"

The other two gang members agreed. "Horale. Just say what you want us to do Cesar and its done."

Cesar eyed them all and said, "All right I need my house back, man. All the Aztecas loyal to Jose took it and now they got the barrio on lock down. I aint about to move back in there, its too dangerous for that and it aint safe for my wife and son but I will need a base of operations, a spot for the homies, you know? Let's take mi case back!"

Kendl told him, "Um, you got a son! Its your turn to help Rico with his math homework! Carl and your friends can go run the streets but you got a family now. That's what your ass needs to do Carl! Settle down and have a family!"

Big Bear intervened. "Hey CJ, let me roll with you!"

Carl looked at him saying, "That's cool with me but you gotta ask them!"

Sonny nodded. "Si mon, come on then! Groves and Aztecas rolling together again, should be fun."

Sal told them, "Well in that case I'm gonna stay behind and look after these guys. Cesar's my big homie and he's like a brother. He can't always be on guard now that he has a familia and shit now. He has a mijo a sucia now. They want to get him, they gotta go through me." He lifted his shirt to reveal the handgun he had.

Carl sighed. "I hate to say it but if Jose actually did send a crew over here, he'd probably give them a lot more than that nine you got. Just saying but then again, they wouldn't get in cause the homies is all over the spot, they'd have to go through you and them!"

Carl took a Tec 9 that he kept hidden in a beer case near the fridge. He put it together and headed out the door but said to Cesar and his sister, "In case they do get through Sal, there's an AK under my bed upstairs and a sawed off in the closet."

Kendl scolded him, "That's if they come CJ, don't jinx us!"

Big Bear had a 9mm and a Desert Eagle. He had the 9mm out as they got in the car. Before they did, Sonny and Hazer walked over to where Cesar's car was and popped the trunk. Sonny told him, "Hazer, you take the M-16, vato. We can't you rolling with a sword again, we know how that will end you up!"

Sonny had a Mac-10 and a 12 gauge shotgun. "I didn't ask your opinion don't be a dick." Hazer warned. As they both got in the back, and Big Bear up front, Sonny snickered. "I'm just saying, don't bring a sword to a gun fight you fuckin dumb truck."

Carl changed the station to Radio Los Santos and the song Regulate by Warren G & Nate Dogg played. "Horale. This is a good tune." The gang members in the back said. Carl drove through the South Los Santos neighborhoods and observed the people as he drove through. Sure there was the gangsters getting their hustle on, the prostitutes and the dope dealers but he spotted a middle aged black man pulling up in a truck, and he got out, Cal recognized him as one of the many garbage men in the city. He looked beat but he still hugged his daughter and son as they rushed up to greet their dad.

They finally managed to get to El Corona. Hazer advised, "Hey Carl pull up behind that liquor store in the back alley homes. We need to scope out the hood before we go to the house."

Just then they smelled marijuana as a gang member smoking a joint walked into the same alley. "Estas loco? Don't smoke that shit here! The cops are gonna book you stupid!"

The Ese replied, "Shut up, fool. I saw some white boys doing it outside downtown and they didn't get busted!"

The other said, "That don't mean nothing, homie! They're fucking stupid as hell! Just cause gringos do it don't mean you should! Don't forget where you're at." He turned to see Carl and his three accomplices. "What's up homes? What hood are you from?" He asked.

Hazer made the Azteca gang sign. "Right around the corner, payaso you better ask somebody."

The one who was smoking the joint said, "Who's these two? I don't know them but they're wearing Grove colors so they better split before they get split."

Big Bear held up his hands which shocked CJ as this was something Big Bear had never done, high or clean. Then in the next instant he pulled his pistol and fired hitting the guy in the face and hit him in the face knocking the joint from his lips. The man fell dead and the other gang member tried to run but Big Bear fired hitting him in the back. CJ readied his Tec 9.

A gang member spotted what happened as he was carrying a bag of groceries from the store but he dropped them and shattered whatever glass was in it as he went for his pistol. He fired two rounds at them, one of which nearly hit Big Bear in the cheek. CJ sprayed the Tec 9 at him and caught him in the cross hair and he hit the gang member in the lungs and he fell, his gun going off again as he fell.

Two gang members came out firing guns, one carried two pistols the other carried an Automatic Glock. The gang members fired and Big Bear was hit twice in the shoulder before he went into cover."Ahhhhh shit!" CJ looked at his homie in concern. "Bear, you all right, man?"

Big Bear nodded as he blindly fired from the cover of Cesar's car. Hazer fired his M-16 and nailed the one who had shot Bear, the one with the two 9's in the chest, the powerful rounds tearing into his chest and coming out of his back. The gang member fired and a few rounds hit Cesar's windshield and a few grazed Sonny in the side. "Hazer! Sonny! I see you two putos! You roll with the enemy that's your ass!" Yelled one of the Aztecas who had a shotgun. Sonny blindly fired his Mac-10 as the gang member with the Uzi ran from behind the cover of the Oceanic for the side of a house but several rounds hit hit him in the back and near his rib cage.

Carl fired his Tec 9 as three more gang members emerged from a house, all armed. Carl's rounds caught the three of them. They fell down in the drive way. He reloaded and as he did, he fell a sharp pain from behind and fell face first. The guy who had shot him held a shotgun. Carl groaned in pain at his bleeding arms that had been hit. The back of the vest had taken most of the damage but he had taken some of the buckshot in the shoulder. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it would have been without the vest. Still, he felt as though his shoulder had been dislocated, that was the best way to describe the agony.

"I've wanted to blast you for a while, homes. Everybody's sick of you thinking you're all that and your punk ass values. When you took out that crack palace, I knew one day somebody was gonna teach you a lesson."

Carl still had his 9mm in his belt. He rolled over and said, "Yeah, well it aint you, motherfucker!" He fired and hit the guy in the ear, blowing it off, intending to hit him in the temple. The guy yelled, "Ahhh! My fucking ear!" Carl grinned and said, "That's about to be the least of your problems and he pulled the trigger.

_Click...click...click...oh shit..._

Even in all his pain, even at the loss of one ear, he still heard the sound of CJ's gun going dry. He took his bloody hand away from his mess of an ear and said, "You were saying?" He cocked the shotgun again but before he could aim, Carl tackled him and slammed him up against the side of the car port. Carl punched the guy in the face. The Mexican kicked him in the side but Carl stayed on him attacking him with blows to the face and he wrestled the Azteca for the shotgun. Carl had more control of it but the shotgun just so happened to be pointed at his chest. The Azteca took notice of this and tried to pull the trigger. It wasn't directly aimed at him but it would still hit him partly and it would do damage even with the vest. It was close range but still.

CJ smacked him on the side of the face and hit his ear and the guy howled in pain and he didn't pull the trigger. Carl hit the gang member with the gun and heard a cracking sound as he cracked his head open. The gang member fell on the grass bleeding. He was either dead or seriously wounded but whatever the case, he wouldn't be a problem for Carl at the time being.

He took two rounds in the side and stumbled. An Azteca had fired from the side door of the house. One round had hit him in the stomach, the other hit him in the saw that he was firing from inside the door way and was behind the screen door. CJ slammed the door on his hand. CJ fired his shotgun and hit the guy. The man flew back dead on the floor of his own kitchen. A round sailed past his head and Carl spotted a man in a white tank top and dickies firing at him. _Probably another dealer..._

CJ fired the shotgun again and hit hit him in the waist. The man went down but he wasn't dead. The weapon was empty and CJ dropped it. Sonny and Hazer were shooting it out with four Aztecas. Sonny had taken a couple of rounds in the arm and one in the hip. "Fucking traitors! Jose says adios!" Yelled the one who had shot Sonny. Sonny fired back spraying blindly at him from cover around the side. Several rounds hit the guy in the side and the back. The man got to his feet holding his bloody thigh.

He stood up only to be hit by more rounds in the side of the head. Sonny gritted his teeth as though he were in pain but CJ could tell he was trying to tough it out. "Come on, Ese let's kill these fucking lambes!"

Big Bear was firing his pistol like a shootout at the OK corral trying to hit as many Azteca thugs as he could. He hit one of them and took their Uzi from their dead body. Big Bear had also taken some shots too but he was going strong. "You aint gonna just leave that shotgun in the street are you? What about prints? The feds will book you in a heart beat!"

Carl grinned as he and the two Aztecas moved on Cesar's house. "Don't worry about it! I burned them off with sand paper! It hurts like a bitch but it comes in handy!"

CJ counted at least five goons in the house. One of them emerged from the house with an AR-15. CJ fired his Tec 9 and sent the man shaking against the door way as he was rattled with bullets. CJ went into the house and took cover behind a love seat as two Aztecas fired a him, one with a .45, the other with a Remington. Big Bear fired his Uzi is a spraying sweep catching both of them as the rounds sprayed the walls. He wounded one and killed the other. Big Bear finished him off with several rounds to the head. Just then several rounds were sprayed and at least two f them hit Big Bear in the back of the legs.

He fell to the ground bleeding and several picture frames on the wall were shattered and there was a crucifix on the wall and one round hit near it and actually caused it to hang upside down. Hazer and Sonny followed CJ in and Hazer shot the guy who fired, and the rounds went into his stomach and came out of his back. As he hit the floor the guy had blood spilling as he coughed blood up onto the carpet before he fell to his crimson mess and did not move again.

"You fucking traitors! No true Azteca rolls with Grove Street!" Yelled one gang member who had a Desert Eagle which he fired from the cover of his bedroom. CJ fired his Tec 9 and got the man in the legs. The man fell out of cover and CJ nailed him with seven rounds in the gut plus three in the neck. "They shouldn't turn on a homie either! This house belongs to Cesar Vialpando! You hear me motherfuckers? If anybody loyal to Jose comes back here I'll come back here and do the same thing!" He shouted to the neighborhood.

They heard sirens and Big Bear said, "Shit! We need to get back to the hood CJ!" Carl and Big Bear and Hazer all ran back to the car and so did Sonny but not before he shook his head with contempt at a picture of the virgin Mary with a bullet hole in it from a stray from the Glock one of them fired. "Dios Mio...that aint even right." He crossed himself and then followed the others.

As they drove off, a car arrived just as they were speeding away. A gang member loaded a Mac 10 while another held an AK-47. "That was Cesar's car. Let's get em! They come to our barrio like that? Tome las cabezas!" He told the guy driving but the man in the front passenger seat , a Hispanic man who was clean shaven and had a crew cut said,

"No...they'd expect wait until they think nothing is gonna happen. Then we catch them slipping. I'll tell Jose what happened here but we need to be smart about this. They're making all kinds of friends. They're playing it smart."

The gang member in the back with the Mac-10 said, "Fucking traitor! Hazer, Sonny, Sal, all of them! Cesar is the biggest cono of all of them! Rolling with mayates from Grove Street, with fucking North Side pendejos! We need to do to this right by Jose and La Familia and all the homies!"

The driver asked, "Didn't you used to be homies with Cesar? Back in the day I mean."

The guy in the passenger seat said, "That was a long time ago carnal. A long time ago and things change. It doesn't matter if he meant to or not, by nailing a woman from Grove Street, he violated a code. In a way he made a treaty with his dick and that aint cool! You never put pussy over homies. He's a rat to me and when I get the chance I'll kill him myself."

_Alex_

_I'm snorting lots of rails on a crazy train _

He was nearly there, following the two through a tunnel which he knew would be through San Fierro. They arrived in San Fierro and he followed them through Doherty and the car took a left. _Who is this guy and when did he start dating my sister?_ As they drove through the area, he noticed a lot of gang members hanging around, dressed in burgundy bandannas, 69ers sports jerseys, and shoes from Pro Laps. Alex followed them to Garcia. They finally stopped and got out. Angela and the man got out and walked to her apartment door.

He got out and approached them, his hand on his gun. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know my sister?" Alex demanded. Alex kept his gun at waist level. Angela looked at her younger brother in shock. "Alex, what the hell? What are you doing here?"

He glared. "I was gonna come and pick you up. Then I saw this guy. Who is he? A coke dealer? Larry said you used that shit on and off."

She rolled her eyes. "He's my boyfriend, Alex! He picked me up first and I live closer to him! He lives over in Tierra de roble across the ridge!"

Alex knew that wasn't Tierra Robadda but Tierra de Roblea major bay area ghetto.

The man looked at Alex's gun saying, "You wanna put that thing away? You're masking me nervous homes."

Alex looked at him and told him, "Tough shit! My sister got shot by some assholes and now a stranger picks her up and takes her home? So who are you?"

The man looked him in the eye seemingly fearless and said, "Enrique Mendoza. Put away the cuete. I'm her boyfriend."

Alex raised his eyebrows at his sister. She nodded. "Its a little late to be the overprotective brother Ali! He was one of my clients. I helped him get out on parole."

He lowered the gun. "I apologize. I need to talk to my sister really quick."

Angela folded her arms. "If you got something to say to me you can say it to him after pulling a gun on him."

Alex sighed. "Okay...you know that guy they had on trial, James Pierce? Well I may have...helped hi break out of custody." Her eyes widened. "You did what? Are you insane that guy tried to have me killed!"

Alex held up his hands to try and calm her down. "I know, let's go inside, it aint safe to talk about it out here."

She opened the door and they went up to her apartment but she kept bitching at him. "Seriously, his fucking friends shot me what were you thinking Alex?"

Alex told her, "He said that he didn't kill dad. He only tried to have you killed because he thought you were unfairly testifying against him. If you think about it, he was kind of right. I mean you didn't have shit for a description other than seeing an arm and the only reason they were gonna go with a guilty verdict and charge him was because he tried to have you killed so that looked guilty but he said to me that if I helped him escape he could tell me who did kill dad."

Angela blew up saying, "You believed him? What the fuck?"

Alex insisted. "I don't have the vibe about him being the murderer. Trust me, Angie I know what I'm talking about! You may have grown up with me but let's face it you always stayed away from that life so you don't know shit. Plus it was Tommy's say so anyway! I'm supposed to believe that old motherfucker? He said he had the cops in his pocket so the guy was brought to justice. Am I supposed to believe him? James got arrested in Vice City. According to Vercetti, there were two shooters so where is the other one?"

Angie rolled her eyes. Enrique sat down on her couch. "That doesn't prove anything! Maybe the other killer just wasn't caught yet!"

Alex argued. " figured a lawyer would know better than that. Come on, the shooters were in San Andreas! James said he'd never been to the state before in his life. I'm telling you, Tommy's story just doesn't add up."

Angela sighed. "I don't know...I guess you can see but I just hope you aren't biting off more than you can chew."

They hugged and Alex then offered his hand to Enrique. "My apologies man I didn't know. Just looking out for my family you know? Her and Larry are all I got."

Enrique shook his hand and nodded in sympathy. "He's cool, I met him too. I feel you dawg, nothing like familia."

Angela hugged Alex once again with tears in her eyes. "I heard about Robin...I'm so sorry Alex. I can't believe it she was such a sweet grl!"

Alex nodded looking stone faced even more than usual. "Yeah...the funeral will be this Saturday. You should come, Angie. She was your friend. When I was with her she said you and I should patch things up." She crushed her tears away. "Yeah, we should respect her wishes."

Alex nodded. "Listen, sis for now I gotta run. I have a lot to do right now so I want to go and put a dent in some of the things I need to do."

They hugged again and as Alex started out the door, Enrique stopped him saying, "Angie told me about your dad, man. Said you reminded her of him but younger. That can only mean you're as sharp of a gunner as he is. If you ever need some work, drop by my flat out in Tierra De Roble. I live over on 38th street. Drop on by if you're ever in the Bay again."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. Later on Angie."

He went back to his car and began to drive back to Los Santos. As he got on the freeway he turned the radio back on. The song, Gansta's Paradise by Coolio was playing but then it was interrupted by a Weazel news report. "God damn it!" He said. He would always hear these news reports now that WCTR and Weazel news had become partner companies.

_"This is Liane Forge WTCR News. Police are in the area, blocking off streets due to a brutal death at the Glory Hole Theme Park. Nick Winters, alleged member of the Sons Of Khan , and a defendant in the recent trial for the murdering of a police officer, was found dead, crushed by a roller coaster at Glory Hole Theme Park. Is it a mere act of gang violence or is there more to the murder than it appears? Minutes before, eye witnesses said a chase ensued in which a truck chased Nick on his motorcycle. Los Santos Police also discovered the body of several other members of the outlaw motorcycle club, including, high ranking member Tito Lopez. Police have no leads as to the identity of the suspect, other than that he was driving a beaten up Bobcat. _

_The vehicle was also seen earlier that day after the gunmen wounded a gang member by the name of Harold Lu, also a member of the Sons Of Khan. Though police are investigating to find out the identity of the suspect, Mr. Lu was taken to the hospital with the words AOD carved into his forehead, the initials of their mortal enemy, the Angels Of Death, which very well could have been who the lone gunmen worked for. More on this story as it develops. Liane Forge, Weazel News!"_

Alex sighed. _Great, now I'm all over the fuckin news. All I can do is hope I don't get caught. Well if the cops arrest me, I can tell them it was of them that had me do it..._

Later that day, Alex got back to Los Santos. He drove through Glen Park. He wanted to drop in and see Santiago. As he drove across the bridge, he saw a gunfight . There were several Vagos ducked behind cars and fences and other things as Psychos opened fire on them from across the street. The Vagos were armed with pistols and one had a shotgun. The Psychos were heavily armed. They had M4 Carbines and automatic machine guns. Alex started to put his car in reverse as he saw that there were four Vagos laid out in the street. One lay in front of a Hermes with its passenger door open, he had several rounds in the head.

There was also one who lay near a telephone pole face down, his back shot to shit by automatic rounds. Then another two laid on the sidewalk in front of a Vagos house, who was armed with two pistols and firing back at the attacking Psychos. There were only two dead Psychos. They were hammering the Vagos badly. Just then several rounds went through his wind shield. He looked and saw a thug firing at him with a an M4. "You picked the wrong time of day, homie!" Alex floored it and ran the Central American gang member over and the went over his roof and rolled off the side as he fell off.

He drove up to where Santiago's house was. When he got there he spotted several dead Psychos laid out on the lawn. He got out and saw Santiago, and his friend Arturo, the guy who was built like a Football player, and two other Vagos armed with Uzi's. "Alex! What's going on, hombre! Yo come here!" Santiago hollered. The guy slapped on the back. "Que pasa carnal? You see these El Salvadorian bitches trying to run up on my casa? Look what happened! They get their asses filled with lead! Plomo!" He kicked the dead body closest to him.

Arturo approached Alex, a cigarette in his mouth. "You cool, homes? You think you got the heart to kill these girls?"

Alex stared him in the eye and told him flatly, "I don't THINK. I know I do and I have. In the times of our lives I'd say I've killed a hell of a lot more people than you have."

Arturo held up his Uzi. "What did you say to me, puto?"

Alex told him, " You heard me, what do you got shit in your ears? If you're gonna shoot me you may want to load the gun first." Arturo looked at his Uzi in confusion and Alex took the chance to pull out his silenced 9mm. "You really are as dumb as you look! That says a lot, amigo!"

Santiago got between the two. "Caliente! You two knock it off! You're supposed to shoot those punks out there!" They both lowered their weapons. Alex asked, "What started this up today? I know you guys hate each other but damn!"

Santiago took the cigarette from Arturo and took a drag. "They jumped a homeboy earlier and were gonna kill him so he shot them. He got booked and now they've been attacking us all day!"

Just then, a Mara Psycho gangster whose shirt was already bloody from being shot, lunged for Santiago. Santi moved and as the gang member swung the machete, it instead hit one of the two Vagos in the side of the neck. Santiago fired hitting the wounded gangster in the back and then up in the head and he rattled as the Uzi rounds pumped into him. "¡El hijo de una perra!" He cursed.

Arturo turned to Alex. "We gotta go see Timothy! Things are too hot around here! Homies are getting killed and if they aren't they get arrested! Timmy supplies most of the crews in town. Maybe he can help!"

They piled into Alex's car. He began to drive out to Timothy's house in Vinewood Hills. Alex put the radio on K Dust. The song Over The Hills And Far Away by Led Zeppelin played. "Looks like life has been crazy for you guys lately huh? Seems like the Vagos can't catch a break! They used to be bigger when I left what happened?"

Santiago snorted. "The Aztecas, homie. After Cesar took their barrio back they started taking over Los Santos again and now that they had the Chicano Mafia backing them they had plenty of manpower. They might have been against drugs before but if the big jefes in the slammer says to sell it, best believe they gotta sell they're dead. Simple."

Alex sighed. "I hate the Aztecas. They pride themselves on being Aztec Indians but the thing is, anybody that knows anything knows that most Mexicans are from other tribes in Mexico. They aren't Aztec. In fact most tribes hated the Aztecs. Now they go and name a gang after them? Plus they made a deal with skin heads in the slammer to kill any black people. How can they do all that and still try and talk about Brown Pride or even give love to their Native roots? I mean is it so hard to not be a contradictory asshole?"

Arturo nodded. "Si mon, they've tried to kill your familia, Larry a lot. He always killed them first though. Your boy maybe trying to be a big shot selling cars now but at least he's still able to hold his own."

As Alex headed downtown from the Glen Park area, he saw a shit load of cop cars. The cops were armed with shotguns and had both Vagos and Psychos and even what looked like a few Aztecas lined up against the wall as they were being arrested. All the gang members being arrested were beaten up and bloody and bruised. _They must have had a rumble...rare thing for a gangster. They normally just pussy out and shoot. _Alex thought.

a Black officer had a shotgun pointed to the back of the gang members. "Don't look at me asshole! Face the fucking wall! Do it!" When the man, a Vago refused, a Latino female cop hit the man with her night stick and shoved him against the wall. "Why do you cops gotta be so violent? When I see your ass on the street, we're killing you, stupid ho!"

The woman pinned him with her elbow in his back. "If you get out, asshole! Threatening an officer doesn't help you in court."

There was a Caucasian officer arguing with a Psycho gang member saying, "You got your whole life ahead of you! Don't go down this path I've seen happens to people who go down that road."

The gang member who had a bloody nose and a busted lip said, "Fuck you, pig! Don't act like you care! You only lock us up because that's your job, not because you want to protect anybody! You don't know anything! Just arrest me and do what you gotta do but cut the bullshit lecture."

Alex drove out of the area and Santiago told him, "Shit, carnal its a gang injunction! We need to get some new clothes Alex. Can you take us to the Perseus in the financial district? It looks like anybody in gang colors is getting booked."

Alex sighed. "We don't really have time to go there, let's just stop in at the Sub Urban. Just don't get any clothes that are gang colors!"

Arturo replied, "All colors are repping some gang somewhere. Horale let's do it. No bandannas or no shit like that. Alex you need to change too, homes. You're wearing Ballas colors." They went into the Perseus after all and Alex bought a mustard colored sports jacket, suede, bucks, and a pair of black slacks. Santiago bought a black tuxedo and Arturo bought a white suit.

They headed outside and got back in Alex's 64' Savannah. Alex changed the station and put the radio on Radio Los Santos. The song Let Me Ride by Dr. Dre was bumping. They continued toward Timmy's Vinewood Hills home. They listened to the song and as he was pulling into the drive-way the part where Snoop Dogg said, "Rolling in my six four."

Alex grinned at the irony. They got out and knocked on the door. A big black man in a red suit answered. He stood about six foot nine, and looked big enough to be a wrestler. Or the neighborhood bully. "What's up, Tiny? We're here to see Tim."

The man glared at Alex and said, "I don't knowhim."

Santiago reasoned, "No but Tim does. He's Larry's familia."  
The man let them in but said, "So I'm supposed to trust a man who's family with the Ballas?"

Arturo flipped him shit. "Shut the fuck up, fool! You were too much of a bitch to stay in your own hood so you com and live out in the suburbs. If there's anybody you shouldn't be trusting, its your neighbors pendejo!"

Timmy greeted them in his huge living room. He had a big screen TV where a basketball game was just ending. "Ahhh those fucking Dribblers! Never bet on them! Los Santos has two basketball teams but the Dribblers fuckin suck! Always bet on the Gems! This is one of the rare games where the two play each other. Next time, I aint even gonna watch it cause I know who's gonna win." The Los Santos Gems had won 91 to 79.

He looked at the three gang members in their new apparel. "Where we going? The prom, a funeral or disco?" He asked, referencing each man's suit in that order, Alex Santiago, and Arturo.

Arturo grinned. "I like dressing up."

Santiago glared, "Shut up, stupid! We're here for a reason! Tim, brother we need your help. Those Psychos have been shooting it out with us all day! They're everywhere! Like roaches and we keep losing homies, man! We need some reinforcements!"

Tim blew smoke. "I see and what's my motivation for doing that? I'm not fucking Santa Clause." Alex found his nasal voice annoying. "We always carry out hits for you! Plus we sell your product and we shake down people that don't pay up. We're your most loyal soldiers, hermano!"

Tim took a puff. "Well, you already know I provide every crew in this town. I can't just stop supplying the Mara Psychos. Or the Aztecas or any Southside Mexican crew. I may not like how they do business but I do like the money it makes me. They kick up their tribute to the Chicano Mafia which is fine as long as they don't try and squeeze any of my business. See I'm closer to some gangs more than others."

Alex sighed. "Is there a point to this? They asked for your help, I'm just trying to help them."

Tim raised a hand. "All right all right don't get your panties in a bunch kid. I'm just trying to tell you that some of these cocksuckers think its okay to steal from me. Some of the gangs, show up masked and attack my goddamn couriers and leave with a shipment even though I'm already providing those greedy little shits at a discount and they still think I'm a pushover!"

Alex really wished he wasn't here at the moment. He felt like crying over Robin. In fact it was tearing at his heart enough to make him want to shoot himself on the spot. He probably would cry about it later. He had repressed the tears for so long as a gangster but it was erupting , all these raw emotions.

"I need you boys to escort a shipment. This is the day they'll try something if they're gonna try anything. You'll be escorting it down to East Beach. Some Samoan Ballas want a shipment of heroin and we're gonna deliver. Bear in mind, this is my product so I want it to get into the right hands. You do that, you get a nice payday and I get to sleep at night. This will only be one of the gangs that are trying to steal from me so we'll just see who it is."

They went up to the helipad that Tim had on the roof. The bodyguard, Tiny got into the pilot seat, Santiago was the co pilot while Arturo and Alex would be covering from the side with Assault Rifles. Alex was given an M4A1. He was also given a Kevlar vest. The same for Arturo. Tiny began to fly them up into the air after Alex and co. got their vests on under their clothes. They hovered high above the hills and Alex could see the vehicle that they would be looking out for.

It was a gray van. They began to follow the van as it drove down the hills. The van began to head south toward downtown. Before long they were in West Vinewood, around Market. "Don't get lazy on the covering fire! They're counting on you two!" Yelled Tiny from the cockpit. Arturo called to Alex, "Get onto the landing skits! There's a car rolling in fast!"

Alex saw it. A 57' Glendale. Three passengers armed with automatics. Alex opened fire on them, lighting their ride up with rounds. The rounds showered the car and he saw the driver being shredded as the window was stained with blood. Santiago hollered, "Hey here comes another one, Arturo, your side!"

He fired upon a 77' red Remington. The passenger in the car fired at the side of the van but after just three shots he was hit by Arturo who rained bullets on him. The rounds hit the gang member in the back and tore into the muscle and severed the spinal cord. The man fell, already dead and was crushed against the pavement as the car went on without him. Arturo fire again and hit the driver in the head,

Tiny screamed,"They keep taking shots at the van, pick up the pace!"

This time two cars came speeding after it. Alex unloaded more rounds at the Hermes taking the driver out and watching as the car crashed fucking the passenger. Alex reloaded. Arturo sprayed the other vehicle killing two of the four people. "Hey I saw some turqoiuse! Those putas are Aztecas!" The car tried to pull to the right side of the van and cut in front. The driver rammed the van while the passenger that was still alive in the back right side, fired his Mini Uzi, trying to hit Alex and Arturo. Several rounds hit Alex and he nearly fell off but caught his balance. Arturo's weapon went empty but a few rounds managed to hit the gangster in the back near the shoulder. It didn't kill him though as the gang member took cover again in the car and still returned fire despite the wounds, sticking his hand out the window.

Alex fired and aimed for the passenger and hit the gang member and four rounds also hit the driver as well. This time, a green Glendale arrived and pulled to the left in front and fired a pistol at the van. Two rounds went through the windshield and a one of them grazed the driver in the ear. The passenger of the van leaned out the window and fired his pistol back at the gang members.

Alex carefully aimed and fired letting off fifteen rounds toward the car. He hit one of the gang members in the left hand back seat. Actually these guys were not wearing gang colors. Arturo fired at an oncoming Glendale as they got downtown. He shot the gang member in the right hand side. The gang members in the Glendale fired their pistols and Uzi's up at the chopper. Several rounds bounced off the bottom but didn't come close to hitting him. Alex fired through the top of the car's the rounds going through the roof.

He could tell he had hit somebody but the car kept driving so obviously they were still alive. Alex and Arturo fired at the car as did the passenger in the van, trying to defend themselves. The rounds bounced off the hood and he trunk of the already smoking car. Finally it caught on fire and as Arturo sent another seven rounds onto it, the car exploded. They got through Chinatown but just as they went through the heart of the district, as the van attempted to turn left, it was ambushed by a road block.

Alex fired at the car on the right side of the road block, sending glass flying hitting one of the gangsters in the head. Tiny put the radio to Radio X and the song Paradise City by Guns N Roses played. Arturo fired at the other car and two gang members that were also firing upon the van, sprayed their mini Uzi's at the chopper aiming for Arturo. The gang members of Alex's side fired a Glock up at the chopper too. Alex raked the Assault Rifle and caught one of the Uzi wielding gang members in the chest and he fell to the pavement. He couldn't figure why they weren't wearing gang colors and had had dressed in regular clothes that were not gang colors.

_They probably don't want to get caught by the police and they don't want Tim to know that its them jacking him._ He thought to himself as he reloaded with a mag of 5.56 rounds. Arturo had claimed he had shot an Azteca but Alex hadn't actually seen who he was talking about. They would need to confirm that it was the Aztecas before they actually reported this to Tim.

Arturo was hit by a round in the arm and two in the chest from a Glock and he yelled, "¡Haces de leña! ¿Desea algunos?"

He fired in a sweep and hit the gangster who did it in the chest and then in the legs and back as he fell. The gang members who were blocking the road still fired and the van attempted to back up and take a different route. As they did, the thugs fired upon the van hitting the passenger and wounding him, while also giving chase after the van.

Alex shot another one of the punks with an Uzi hitting him in the chest and then in the head. Alex fired and hit the gang members, this time using the scope. He nailed another in the stomach. He fired at the gas tank and blew up one of the cars. As it exploded in a burst of fire and smoke along with flying debris, the other car caught on fire and exploded shortly after as well. The van made its way past the burning wrecked cars.

A Hermes rolled up on the side of the van and fired several rounds. The passenger returned fire and hit the gang member in the left hand back seat but the other two thugs fired at least seven rounds total at him. The rounds hit the man in the chest and near the armpit. They were now in South Central, they were in Idlewood. Two cars pulled up but instead of firing at the van from the side, they went to the side and then put it in front of the van, blocking it.

The guy in the passenger seat of the van was dead One of the goons fired and shot the driver as well. Alex fired and hit the guy sending five rounds into his chest through the scope. The gang member fell to the pavement as a round pierced his left lung. Another gang member got into the van and managed to pull the driver out. Alex aimed for the man's head but he was hit by four gunmen who opened fire at him squeezing like crazy and trying to hit him from the ground. Several rounds hit him and he almost fell.

Alex was hit by a slug in the leg and he cried out in pain. "Ahhhh! Cocksucker!" He fired back at them, spraying rounds at them. The van took off with the drug thief in the front. The rounds hit the three gang members and they fell to the pavement. They fell, bleeding on the ground. The other one ran for cover the rounds missed him and hit the van. Alex reloaded and the van sailed above the van still. Another goon had gotten into the van to keep them off of him. Tiny hovered above and yelled, "Th e boss said we can't lose these guys! Arturo, you get on top of the van and take it back from them!"

He got low enough that Arturo could jump onto the top of the van. Alex aimed at the gang member on the passenger side who had an MP5. He fired , standing up in the seat and tried to fire at Arturo but Alex fired at him and he took cover back inside the van. The guy tried to blindly fire at both Alex and Arturo. None of the rounds even came near either one of them. Alex hit the guy in the elbow with three rounds as he fired but that was all he hit. The man howled as Arturo tried to hold onto the roof of the van for dear life.

Arturo managed to get right by the passenger seat and he hopped down as he pried the door open and attempted to take the vehicle back. He pulled the goon from the ride and threw him out and let the guy hit the hard road. He then got in and Alex heard the sound of automatic fire and the corpse of the driver was tossed into the street and Arturo now was in the driver seat. "Arturo! Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Arturo shouted back, "I took a few rounds, Ese! I killed the fucker though!"

Santiago told him, "You gotta watch out for my homie, Alex! We're almost there!"

They heard sirens and two squad cars pulled up. "_Come out with your hands up! Turn off your vehicle and come out with your hands where I can see them!" _Alex fired sending the last five rounds at the windshield of the squad car hitting the cop who was driving. He reloaded and resumed fire. "Eat lead shit, you fucking pigs!" He hollered. Santiago shouted, "Al, what the hell? That's not low key, hombre!"

Tiny shouted back over the wind turbulence, "Fuck that, we're in the air, we can get away with it! We just need your boy to lose this heat!"

The cop in the passenger seat got out and fired his pistol at Alex while trying to take cover but Alex got him with seven rounds, hitting him in the arm and the side, near his rib cage. He aimed and fired, hitting the gas tank, causing more explosions. Luckily Arturo was past the blockade but more cops were coming. "Hey, try and get to the Pay N Spray! We'll keep you covered from here! We'll just be around the block leading them away!" Alex barked. Arturo replied with a simple, "Horale! You do that!"

There were some officers on foot firing their Glocks up at Alex as the chopper led them away from Arturo and after the hovering Maverick as Alex was clearly the greater threat. Alex was hit with four rounds in the chest and once in the shoulder. He nearly fell out of the chopper. "You killed a cop asshole! I can kill you now or have the state do it later!"

Alex fired and hit the cop the in the chest and stomach. Another officer, this one a bald guy in shades, fired and hit Alex twice in the stomach and he fell out and landed on the trunk of a police car. Alex rolled off the side and hit the ground hard. Two cops rushed forward firing at him as he was down. He fired from his downed position and hit one of the pigs in the head right above the eye, leaving a gaping hole.

He was hit once in the gut by a shot from another cop. Alex squeezed the trigger but the weapon was empty. The cop aimed for his head. Alex heaved the heavy weapon at the pig as he got up and it caused the cop to discharge his gun, the round hitting the concrete chipping away at it. Alex got his silenced pistol out and fired, hitting the cop in the left eye. Heshouted to Santiago and Tiny at the top of his lungs.

"Meet us at the spot where the stuff is going and pick us up! We'll get the shit to them!"

He then ran down the street after the van. He spotted Arturo bringing it into the Pay N spray and went into the side of the shop where Arturo was waiting. "I have to ride with you! We have a lot of heat on our asses!"

They got the van resprayed and repaired as fast as they could They got the blood cleaned out too. They exited the shop this time the van was black. They headed out toward East Beach. Alex's entire left side was sore from the fall plus the gunshot wounds. Alex drove them to the East Beach neighborhood. up ahead they spotted four Samoan gang members dressed in purple.

"What's up, fool? You're late!" One of them said. Alex looked at him and said, "Better late than never." The Samoans took one of the bricks and cut it open, tasting it. "That's good shit. I don't know where your boy Timmy gets this kind of brown sugar but you should tell him to hook a player up!" They handed Alex a brief case full of money. Alex handed Arturo the brief case as the chopper arrived and he said, "You still need a ride or what, homes?"

Alex declined saying, "No, not this time. Think I'll check out the view. I'm also gonna get these new clothes cleaned, these are nice without blood stains in them."

_Add Insult To Injury_

By the time the funeral came around, Alex didn't want to go. Then again, he'd hate to meet the man that wanted to go to a funeral. He had just gotten himself a black suit for Robin's funeral. Alex drove to where the funeral was being held, out in Rio Lado, San Andreas. He began to drive inland. He got to the church about forty five minutes later as traffic was unusually good for Los Santos. He reached the Methodist church where the funeral was being held. He sat in the car and for a moment, he buried his face in his arms on the steering wheel, weeping for the loss of a woman he loved.

He went inside the church wiping away the tears five minutes later just as the service was starting. He saw Fire Ant in there comforting Robin's loved ones, talking to Robin's younger brother. Fire Ant gave him a nod but the brother stared daggers at Alex. Alex was grateful to God, or the Great Spirit or whoever was listening that it was a closed casket service. He spotted his own family, both Robin and Larry sitting on a pew in the middle. He sat next to them. Robin was in tears Larry looked deeply upset but wasn't crying.

The service started and the reverend or minister or whoever he was came up and spoke. He too, was a Paiute Indian. He would be giving her eulogy

"We're gathered here today, to bid farewell to Robin Song, one of our beloved children, one of God's children on this day. Often, its said that nothing good lasts forever but I never have believed that myself. I believe that the good things are the only things that do last forever and sister Robin still lives on, in our hearts and in the hereafter. We shouldn't think of her as gone but rather, changed, as beautiful as she was inside and out in this life and as much as she touched the hearts of people around her, this life limits the human soul. She has broken free from her cocoon and blossoms as a great colorful butterfly in the garden of the lord. May the great spirit welcome her with open arms."

The man cleared his throat and said, "I'll ask you all to bow your heads. Dear father in heaven, we thank you for the blessing of the gift of having a good woman such as Robin in our lives. We ask you to provide comfort for the grief and pain of her family. For we are all her family. We ask that you give her rest and let her be at peace, forgive her sins wash them away, in the blood of the lab, our lord Jesus Christ, and let her shine down upon those who she left behind, watching them, as her protector through your grace. In Jesus name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." The congregation echoed. The preacher had a projector on that showed childhood pictures of Robin. Then, family and friends were allowed to come up and say some words about her. Her father, in tears said, how Robin used to always dream about making the world a better place. Then her mother came up, talking about how Robin had made her so proud when she had taken the job at the hospital and how happy she had been when she graduated from college.

Both parents spoke on how wrong it was for them to have to bury their child. That it was supposed to be the other way around.

Her brother did not come up to say anything. He looked like he was in angry tears. Angela went up and spoke about how she cherished her friendship and how she and her had been passionate about social change and had even organized feminist marches together.

Larry also spoke about how they talked about appreciating the similarities between their tribes and understanding their differences. He spoke about how he saw her as another sister to him stating that family didn't end with blood.

Even Larry's girlfriend, Traci came up and spoke about how Robin never usually had anything mean or negative to say about anybody. Fire Ant got up and spoke about how she would ask him about the old traditional faiths and how they were similar to Christianity. How he used to tell her about the Sky Woman and the White Buffalo and things of that nature from Tribal folklore. He ended it by saying, "I never wanted to out live that girl." He brushed a tear away as he left the stage, something Alex had never seen Fire Ant do before. Lewis, and Wolf and some of the Rez Dogs also spoke about her.

Finally the preacher got up and spoke again and said, "The bible tells us we are to forgive those who trespass against us...but does that mean that what they did should go unpunished? The lord's will i mysterious and I often find myself at odds trying to understand it but I remember what the good book says. Some will awaken to everlasting paradise, others to contempt. Whoever it was that snatched up this innocent life, he will reap the benefits of what he sowed! I have been around long enough to know that the law enforcement will not do justice by our children. We learned that long ago. Everything comes in circles and the man who murdered Robin, has shed innocent blood and now his blood will be on his own head! "

The man quoted several scripture readings and emphasized the difference between killing and murder.

He pointed to Alex and said, "Young, man, would you care to say something? I understand you were dating her at the time." Alex didn't want to but he could feel the eyes on him so he got up and spoke anyway.

"Robin...she was special she was not the ordinary girl you'd ever meet. She had a positive light about her. A happiness that brought even grumps like me to smile." This got a chuckle from the people. "She was deep, in every sense of the word, she got me to think about faith and God for the first time in a long time. She even corrected me on my anger with certain people and taught me that it was important to forgive people you care about no matter how much they wronged you, that you have to cherish them before its too late. I hope that in Robin's eyes, I cherished her enough in the time we were together. I also know about the big elephant in the room, a lot of you know the way she died, and I'm sure you blame me, if you know the details and I understand...but believe me, none of you can blame me as much as I blame myself."

He walked off, a tear rolling down his eye, he saw Robin's mother sobbing.

Finally after that was over he asked everybody to bow their heads again. "Dear father in heaven, Great Spirit, beneficent creator of all, we ask you to watch over the flock and to be with the Song family. Offer them comfort and guidance, help them through this trial and tribulation, we ask that you help those who have lost their faith to return to it, they are lost sheep but they are still yours and we pray you, our Shepard bring them home, and we pray that you help the faithful hold stead fast, and guide them to the light. We of the Native American race do not believe in te word goodbye, but only see you later or see you again. We pray that we may through your blessing, see Robin and her smile again, on the other side. In Jesus name. Amen."

The service was finally over. Everybody stood up and greeted and hugged one another. Alex approached her parents. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Song." She hugged him and said, "Its your loss too, baby. Its not your fault."

The father was silent. Lewis and Wolf introduced him to her brother, Rowdy. He was young and had short hair in a crew cut but he had the stoned faced look typical of a Rez Dog and more commonly, a warrior. "My mom might by your bullshit but I still do blame you. If t weren't for you she'd still be alive! I know all about you. You came back here after all this time, and bring trouble with you!"

Alex told him, "I had no idea that they would try and do that, man! They know where I live there's no reason for them to go after her. I don't know why they did! I lost her too."

Rowdy angrily shook his head and poked Alex in the chest with his finger. "After we bury my sister, you and I are gonna settle this..."

Wolf stepped between the two. "Cool it, bro the enemies are the Angels, not him. Alex, that was the Angels that did it right?"

Alex nodded. They headed outside and started to head outside. Four men carried the casket outside. "There, you are, you fucking cocksucker!" Alex spotted two men on a Zombie both dressed in black leather jackets, with no patches but it was pretty obvious who they were. Th man riding n the back fired a pistol at Alex. Everybody screamed and ducked as the shots rang out Alex crouched taking cover behind one of the pillars. One of the men with the coffin was struck three times in the chest. Another was hit in the face by a stray slug. Lewis and Wolf dove to catch the coffin making sure it didn't fall. Larry withdrew a Desert Eagle and returned fire, sending two shots at the two bikers. The first one missed but the second caught the driver in the side and he fell off the bike and hit the ground hard and so did the other biker.

Alex had his Silenced pistol just in case and he looked to see that Rowdy also had a Glock which he pulled out from inside his suit. A Bobcat pulled up and three men in black clad clothing got out of the back while the man riding shotgun also came out and he had two .357 Magnums. Rowdy fired hitting the gang member four times in the chest and the guy with the magnums fell, bleeding.

"Assholes! You gotta try this at a funeral?" Alex screamed as he fired hitting one of the men in the neck.

Alex fired four shots and tried to hit one of them. The man ducked behind the Bobcat. Wolf yelled, "Back in the church! Everybody!" Larry fired and hit the guy who originally fired at them. He nailed him with a shot to the stomach. Another bike pulled up and two men got off of it, both firing pistols at them. Larry took cover behind the left pillar. Two rounds chipped away at the pillar. Alex fired and hit an Angel with two to the head. Alex felt a bullet hit him in the arm. "You can join your little slut girlfriend, dick head!" Yelled one of them.

With that, Rowdy fired rapidly as though it was a Clint Eastwood Western. "Fuck you! That's my sister you're talking about, pale face!"

He nailed the guy that said that twice in the chest and as the guy tried to flee, two rounds hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. Larry took out another two Angels who were across the street. Alex squeezed off all the remaining rounds killing all who had arrived in the truck that was still left. Alex reloaded taking cover behind his own car which was across the street. yelled to Larry, "These fuckers are just after me! i'll lead them away and you guys get the people safely to the grave yard!"

Larry nodded but Rowdy said, "Fuck that, I'm going with you! She was my big sister you owe me that much!"

They got in the Savannah and they sped down the street. Two bikes that were just pulling up and looked like they were going to fire at the church spotted the Savannah and sped up after them. Six rounds hit the back of the car Rowdy returned fire sending five rounds at the bike. All but one round missed. The round that did hit, caught the biker in the helmet. Rowdy reloaded and didn't waste a second. He began firing again, and this time he hit the other bike, head on. He knocked the guy riding bitch off the bike with a shot to the collar bone.

He fell off and bounced off the road, his head connecting and bouncing like a ball. A car came rolling up again, it was a Washington full of Angel of Death goons. Alex pulled over to an area with a lot of trees. They got out and started firing at the the thugs. Alex saw that he hit one of them in the chest. The man fell to the ground holding his bleeding wound. One of the Angels had an Uzi. He fired at Alex as he ran to another tree for cover. "Just die, you motherfucker!" The man yelled. Alex caught a few rounds in the arm just as he got back into cover.

The Angel with the Uzi kept him pinned down, firing away, the rounds shredding the tree bark. Rowdy fired his pistol nailing one of the thugs with three shots to the waist and fourth to the skull. There were two left. The one with the Uzi, and a bald one with a beard who had a shotgun. He fired at Rowdy twice but Rowdy got back to cover and blindly fired at him from the cover around the side sticking just his gun out. He fired nine rounds blindly and Alex heard the guy cry out and the shotgun discharged the blast hitting the ground as two stray rounds from the Glock had hit him in the shoulder. Alex spotted the other gang member reloading and he stuck his head out and popped off two shots. The man stumbled and nearly fell. Alex fired two more shots and hit him in the back. The guy screamed in pain but took cover and the next four rounds just hit the tree. Alex knew why they didn't have the Angels patch on. They didn't want to bring heat on them. Then again, it didn't matter. He would kill these bastards or die trying to do it. The man blindly fired the Uzi from cover yelling,

"My brothers ran a train on your fuckin girlfriend! Bet Detective Campbell didn't tell you that!"

The Angel with the shotgun kept firing hoping he could blast the cover away by shooting the tree. "Come on, squaw boy! Get your ass out here!" The man started to reload but Rowdy came out from cover and fired three round two, hit him in the waist and one in the knee. The man howled in pain and Rowdy wrestled the weapon from his grip. He hit the guy in the chest with his own weapon, then as the man sank to the ground writhing in pain from the multiple gunshots, He loaded the shotgun and Rowdy kicked the man in the stomach causing him to let out an attempted scream but only came out as a choked groan.

The man lay on his stomach and Rowdy pointed the shotgun at him and said, "Time for a shotgun enema." He fired and blasted him in the back. The shotgun tore into his back muscle leaving much of the flesh and tissue and even the spine exposed. Alex yelled to the last biker, "Well I'm gonna kill you and run a train on your fuckin corpse asshole!"

The Angel's weapon clicked empty and Alex got to him up close and aimed the silenced 9mm at his head. Before he could fire the man heaved his empty weapon at him and ht him in the head. Then the man ran as fast as he could back to the car, limping from his wounds, holding his side. He got in the car and started to drive off. Alex and Rowdy got back into the Savannah and Alex drove after him. Rowdy fired at the back tires of the Washington. Just then, the car spun out of control and crashed into the car of a meter maid. The man went flying out of the windshield and he crashed onto the street. The meter maid got out and screamed at them, "You're in big trouble now!"

Alex fired two shots into her cranium. "Shut up." He was in no mood for bullshit. He got to where the man was, laying in broken glass. He had a compound fracture in his right leg, it seemed like his whole body was broken or cut. Alex aimed his pistol at him and Rowdy said, "Hold on. Check this out."

He handed Alex a pager and it said IS IT DONE? DID YOU TAKE CARE OF OUR TROUBLED FRIEND? "Copped that off of one of the deadbeats back there."

Alex aimed at the guy again and said, "Well it looks like we're gonna find his boss then. Hey, buddy! You really shouldn't have tried to shoot up a bad karma. Well, hell look at you. You're proof of that."

The guy spat blood and croaked, "Fuck you! My bros are gonna kill you and it won't be fast! You're fuckin through..."

Rowdy spat on him and said, "Shoot this pecker-wood I'm tired of hearing him talk. After what he said about running a train on Robin, I should be killing him."

Alex told him, "Wait a second. Why don't we let him stay alive? We made examples out of those dead beats back there but why don't we live this mangled wreck alive so they know we could have killed him but we leave him as a warning? Show him what we're capable of?" Alex began to pistol whip the wounded Angel and he kept doing s causing his head to split open and then he began to hit him in the mouth with the gun. The man coughed nearly choking on his broken bloody teeth as Alex kept hitting him. There were sirens in the distance and Alex headed back to the car. Rowdy followed but first gave the gang member a hard kick in the groin causing him to groan.

"If he isn't breathing through a tube by tommorow, at least I know he'll never walk, let alone ride again." Alex remarked as they drove away to the cemetery. As they arrived, they finally saw Robin put to rest. Robin's mother kissed Alex on the cheek and said, "Thank you for coming. Robin talked about you. I know you loved her. She was such a good girl. Rowdy is a troubled boy, he's running with a bad crowd. The Rez Dogs, I don't trust hat kid Lewis for a minute!"

Alex thought to himself _You wouldn't have hugged me if you knew I'm a Rez Dog too. Not to mention I'm kind of a Baller at the same time. Larry must have kept that on the down low. _

Fifteen minutes later, Alex made a phone call at a phone booth, dialing the number that the page had come from. "Cameron! Tell me good news!" Alex replied, "Wrong! I'm sorry but Cameron can't come to the phone right now. He's lying dead in a pool of blood but if you leave your name and number after the beep leave a message and I'm sure you'll speak to him soon." With hat Alex pressed the 9 button leaving the loud noise in the ear of the man he was talking to. "You must be Alex." The guy said angrily. "We've been trying to kill your scrawny ass for a while. We knew you'd be at your old lady's funeral. My boys had fun fucking her before they strangled her."

Alex felt a rush of anger. "She was fully clothed when I found her. Don't try and piss me off I'm already gonna kill every last one of you, but if you talk shit i'm gonna get creative. You'd better get out of town while you can because if you aren't I'm coming to finish you."

The man laughed. "You think that matters? So what she was fully clothed? They didn't have to strip her nude! Just pulled her skirt up, , had a nice pop and then wham bam, thank you ma'am!"

Alex gritted his teeth but he said "Yeah, well one of your friends said something about Detective Campbell. How did you know about him?"

The man laughed again. "Why do you think you got arrested? I paid him to do that! Fucking cops only make so much in a year! Thought I'd throw the guy a bone! That's probably why he didn't say anything about them using her for a fuck before hand. We knew you'd just shit your pussy when you found out so we decided to keep it secret till you found out."

Alex told him, "This is all gonna come back on you. You have no idea who you're messing with. Its one thing to murder an innocent woman but I despise rapists. Before I bring your world to an end, I'm gonna ruin your life just like you did to me. Then we'll see who's laughing. Detective Campbell should have told you one thing. I'm a vindictive SOB and I'm not gonna stop till you cry. So laugh it up while you can."

Alex slammed the receiver down.

He got in his car and began to drive home.

He turned on the radio and the song Don't Let Go by En Vogue played. He liked the song. "What's it gonna be? Cause I can't pretend don't you wanna be...more than friends...hold me tight and don't let gooooooooo...doooon't let goooo. You got a right to lose control."

He enjoyed the harmony of the female singers. After the song ended a Weazel News report came on.

_This is Geoffrey Parkinson, Weazel news. Escalating gang violence in the state has left more fatalities, this time at a party in the West Vinewood area. Two unidentified gunmen believed to be members of the Sons Of Khan opened fire on an unsuspecting party of their rival gang, the Angels Of Death, believed to be retaliation for the death of Nick Winters who was murdered last week and found at the Glory Hole Theme Park. Police suspect it may have been related to the brutal assault of the man known as Harold Lu who had the Angels Of Death initials carved in his forehead. Two Angels were killed in the shooting that ensued and two were wounded. Police have no leads on the suspects. In entertainment news, the South Central Hoo Ridas have risen to the top forty for their song San Andreas Love. Locals celebrated by mass outbreaks of pedophilia and free basing. Geoffrey Parkinson...Weazel news."_

_TBC..._

_That's all for this chapter folks! I decided to add that little detail to Robin's murder to make you hate the guys that did it even more! I tried to have a good enough soundtrack for this chapter too. LOL I love En Vogue. Anyway, what did you think? FYI Harry Cox is meant to be a parody of Johnny Cochran who got OJ Simpson off, OJ in this case being parodied by PJ Smith who actually was a football player in VC, whom Tommy bought Sunshine Autos from. If you didn't already know from the SA commercials, Glory Hole Theme Park is supposed to be a Disney Land parody and a really funny one at that if u know what a glory hole is! lol. _

_So now Big Bear is back in action! Alex, has began stage one of revenge on the Angels, and CJ is now helping out the few Aztecas who are loyal to Cesar! (Those characters were in the second to last mission in San Andreas.) _

_I am having Cesar and his loyalists against Jose and the Chicano Mafia (replica of real life Mexican Mafia or La Eme) symbolize the fact that not all Surenos (Aztecas) are racist when they go to jail but when the Mexican Mob gets their hooks in them they make them carry out shootings on anybody black, and they may not be racist but they gotta do it or they will be killed themselves. _

_So this war is kind of symbolizing that,. Cesar will either have to try and take back the Aztecas which would be hard now that Jose has the Chicano Mafia backing him, OR he can break off and make an entirely different kind of Azteca gang, such as him, Sal, Hazer, and Sonny. Or he could join Grove Street :D _

_Anyway can you tell Ryder is frustrated? FYI I always try to make it like the GTA games so before Alextakes on a job I write a catchy title for it :P _

_That's all ppl, please R&R! I wanna know details of what u liked _

_later! _

_Afro _


	17. Back Down Memory Lane

_All right so here goes another chapter of San Andreas Stories I don't have much to say but I will inform people that even though I did most of the flashbacks on Brian & Alex & CJ, I may have the time go back to 1965 just briefly so that you get a small glimpse of the 65' riots of L.A. and also a little bit into the birth of both Grove Street and Ballas. I don't know if I'm gonna do that this chapter or a different one but I just know that I will at some point. I guess we'll see. Anyway enjoy!_

_Afro_

* * *

_Alex_

They got loaded up with guns and ammo. The two Ballas in the back already had Uzi's and pistols. Alex got a silencer for his pistol and an H&K PSG1 Sniper Rifle, an AK-74 with a grenade launcher, and a Mossburg 500 Shotgun. He had the weapons strapped to him. He kept the side arm in his belt. Larry had an M4A1. Now they were driving through Willowfield toward Ocean Docks. Larry was wearing a purple Dribblers jacket and a Los Santos Saints hat. Alex wore a purple basketball jersey as well over a white shirt. He also wear baggy blue jeans, and a pair of fresh white sneakers from Pro Laps. He also had a purple beanie. To top it off, he had sunglasses on.

"All right Ali. So these punks are set up in this old abandoned factory. I don't know what they're slinging. Probably ice, but we're about to shut them down. Now, the Angels in this neighborhood take orders from this guy named Tank. He's a bona fide bad motherfucker. This nigga killed his own parents to earn stripes! Any lines you can think of that shouldn't be crossed, this guy did it!"

Alex pulled off the free way as they were nearly to Ocean Docks, via the Port Of Los Santos. Alex replied, "I see. What's so special about him?"

Larry readied his Assault Rifle and set it from the three round burst over to Semi Automatic. "He's more than likely the one that killed your girl and was trying to kill you. He was old friends with Tire, that other Angel you smoked? He's pissed about that. Well, that and the fact that you've pretty much made them lose a lot of money. I aint a hundred percent on that one but there's a good chance Tank at least ordered the hit."

Alex gritted his teeth. "Then he's probably the same guy that raped her. I found out from one of the Angels that happened. I guess they paid the cops to frame me for it even though I had no reason to do it. Which explains why he never mentioned a rape."

They pulled up to the spot and they saw a car leaving. Larry watched and said, "That's Detective Campbell! He was just there!" The car pulled away and Alesx growled. "That son of a bitch. After I'm through with them, he's next. I'll read him his fuckin miranda rights while I bat him to death."

They got out of the car as it was parked on the sidewalk. There was another car that had pulled up. It was Stacks, the Baller that had gotten out of prison recently and three other Ballas. He carried a Nickle Plated fact, he had two. He wore a black denim jacket and blue jeans and wore a purple bandanna that he had tied to the frong covering his head.

"I know you don't think I'ma let you niggas have all the action!" Stacks said with a grin.

Alex was surprised. "Thought you were on parole? Wouldn't this be a violation of your parole?"

Stacks readied his Uzi's looking gung ho. "Man, as long as I pass the urine tests and keep my job my P.O. aint finna do shit. Besides, I've about had it with these assholes. Meth smoking crackers on hogs. At least the Lost biker club really does stand for something. These assholes are phony though."

They were a distance from the building and were near a bridge. Larry pointed out, "Okay cuzzin. There's three lookouts watching over! There's one up there on a crane, one up there on the roof and one up on top of one of those freight containers. All of them got Assault Rifles it looks like. You gotta deal with them before we can advance!"

Alex looked through the scope of the Rifle and focused on the man on the crane, high off the ground. He fired and it him square in the chest. The man fell from the high up crane and bounced off of one of the containers which broke his neck and left a bloody mark on it before he fell to the ground. Alex saw that one of the guards, also wearing an Angels Of Death patch, was setting his Rifle down and urinating off of the rooftop. Alex fired and nailed him in the temple and he fell off the roof in midstream. The guy hit the pavement hard but Alex knew he was already dead before he hit the ground.

_Probably all for the best for him cause otherwise his pecker would be in a world of hurt right now..._Alex thought darkly.

The last guard lookout was alert now his Assault Rifle raised as he looked for who was shooting. **BAM!**

Alex nailed him in the shoulder which nearly tore his arm off but he had intended to hit him in the heart but had missed but had still hit. The shot itself didn't kill the man as Alex heard his screams as he fell onto a red 94 Sentinel and went through the windshield and into the car, his broken bloodied corpse falling into the front seat and the car alarm sounded on impact.

Larry signalled to the other Ballas and they headed for the factory. An Angel emerged from the front door to the factory and Alex zoned in on his head. He fired and hit him before he could even raise the .45 he had in his hand. His brains splattered against the door and the wall was turned red with blood. He kicked the door open as he switched to his AK-74. As soon as he did get through there were three Angels who opened fire on him with pistols. The rounds bombarded him most of them hitting the vest but two rounds hit him in the arm and one grazed him in the leg near the knee. "Ahhh! Fucking bitch!" He yelled and he sat up firing the AK from a downed position ut he got to a crouching firing position and opened fire sending rounds after them. The three tried to run for cover but one man was mowed down, rounds tearing into his legs and even the ass while the other, while still firing at Alex, was hit by four rounds in the face which pretty much took his nose off.

The third Angel managed to get behind a pillar for cover. The other Ballas followed Alex inside firing at the Angels who outnumbered them by a large amount. Two Ballas took cover behind some pillars. Larry came in firing letting off sixteen rounds. One of the Angels was hit in the chest by the high powered rounds and fell from the balcony inside the factory by the upper railing. The man fell to his death at that.

Stacks also fired letting off a dozen rounds from the Uzi's and hit a biker with a ZZ Top sized beard. The man hurtled back as the rounds filled his leather vest full of holes. The rounds even came out of his back and punched through the Angels Of Death logo on his back.

The man toppled face down on the ground and blood poured from the side of his mouth. A Baller gang member who was rolling with Stacks had two 9mm's which he fired up toward the balcony and nailed an Angel with four rounds to the waist. "Its on now, crackers!" He yelled as the Angel fell wounded. The gang members returned fire and he caught two rounds in the arm before taking cover again.

An Angel fired a Pump Action shotgun and hit one of the Ballas in the chest, this one being one of the two who had rode with him and Larry. The blast hit the man in the back as he tried to go back to cover. He fell forward, crawling as the shot pretty much disabled him. A round from an Angel with an automatic pistol hit the thug in his already bloodied and destroyed back side and several more rounds hit him there all thee way up his neck to the back of the head.

One of the homies returned fire with a Glock 17 which he squeezed off at the gang member with the automatic pistol. He hit the guy three times in the legs and the man fell down the stairs he was already walking down as he fired. The man fell down each stair and when he got to about halfway down he slumped and was either dead or out cold. His head had been cracked open, Alex knew that much. The Baller was hit by some pellets from the shotgun. He got back into cover staying there because of where his wounds were but he fired blindly around the side and hit the Angel with the shotty three times in the abdomen. The man stumbled and his shotgun discharged as he was hit but despite his wounds he was still alive.

Another one of the Ballas that Stacks had rolled with, fired and hit the guy twice in the arm and he dropped the shotgun. The Baller took the shotgun from his bloody hands and pumped it and fired at an Angel trying to advance on him moving from cover to cover. The homie caught him in the blast and the Angel fell his chest blown open and his throat pretty much destroyed from the pellets.

However that man was hit with ten rounds into his chest from an Angel holding what looked like an M-16 variant. "How you like that ya fucking jigga boo!"

Stacks fired in a rage at the Angel with his Uzi's and several rounds hit him in the legs and in the hip but the gangster was still alive. "Who you calling jigga boo you meth dealing bitch?"

The homie that had been hit bled out then and there dead on the cold concrete floor. "No more running out like Howitzer take some cover!" Yelled Alex as he opened fire with his AK. He saw that he had hit the Angel with the AR but several rounds hit him in the chest too and he fell on his ass. He fired the grenade off at the railing where he was. The blast hit the railing and the Angel was on fire. He screamed and he went flying as his body was in flames. His bloodied arm had been blown off.

An Angel with a pistol fired at him and a shot hit him in the chest while another got him in the leg. Alex fired and hit the guy in the chest and the rounds hit him in the chest and rounds expanded as they tore through cartilage, bone, muscle and tissue. The gang member died as the rounds ruptured his spleen tearing up his organs all the way to it.

Four Angels came from one of the factory rooms and one of them was dressed like a non affiliate except for the fact that he was wearing a gas mask. Alex fired at them but they cleverly took cover. One of the Angels who had been operating a fork lift got off and cocked his pistol and joined the fight. They fired at Alex but he took cover behind the pillar. One Angel had a Tec 9 while another had a Micro SMG. "Nobody fucks with the Angels of Death and gets away with it!" Yelled a biker as he fired his Tec 9. The gang member who was wounded and had the two pistols was killed in the storm of rounds.

Due to the gunfight between the Ballas and the Angels Of Death there was only the last of the homies , the other one who had arrived with Alex. All the others had been killed. That left him, Alex, Stacks and Larry. The homie fired and hit one of the Angels and shredded him. The rounds tore into his adams apple. The gangsters returned fire and they still took cover but Alex managed to move to cover behind the forklift even as rounds whizzed past his head and bounced off the forklift.

Larry fired and hit one of them, the one who had been driving the forklift. "Hey, Tank! This is that cocksucker you wanted us to kill!" Yelled one of the Angels as they fired at Larry. The Angel who Larry had hit was wounded and got to his feet and tried to lift his gun gun but was wounded too badly to do more than try and limp his way to cover. Larry blindly fired from cover, still on Semi Automatic and nine rounds hit the biker in the back. One round severed the guys spine.

"Nobody fucks with my baby brother! Nigga fuck that!" Larry yelled as he also hit the gang member with the Tec 9 in the side of the legs. Larry often would refer to Alex as his brother and vice versa despite being cousins, they were more like brothers. The only difference there was that their dads were brothers.

The gang member returned fire and Larry was hit in the arm and shoulder with a few rounds. "He fucked with our brothers first!" Yelled the gang member exchanging fire with Larry. "So I had the pleasure of personally fucking his girl! Boy, she had a tight cunt!" Alex fired the grenade launcher and another explosion shook the room and two of those Angels were on fire rolling around screaming. Alex emptied the remaining rounds in his AK into them aiming for their groins and then he had to reload again for a third time. One of the gangsters was one of the two men that whoever this Tank was, had sent to kill Robin. The other man was up closer with , and like one of the dead Angels, carried a Micro SMG. The man with the Micro SMG

Alex fired at them but they took cover behind the railings and ducked into what looked like a staff room. "Why did you have to kill her? She did nothing to you!"

Upstairs, the two gang members looked frantic at all the brothers that had been laid out by these few Ballas. "Tank, what the fuck are we gonna do, bro? This fucker is psychotic!" Tank turned to the man, known as Zip, and told him, "The brothers are still outnumbering these punks but you have to see to it that they all die here. This guy, Eastman is a real pain in my ass. You make sure him and his cousin or brother or whatever the fuck he is, and all those other spades are dead. You understand?"

Zip protested, "Wait! This guy is fucking crazy! What about you? What are you gonna do?"

The superior ranked biker said, "I'm gonna hit the titty bar in Vinewood. Then I need to see the got a lot to deal with. The Lost, the Rez Dogs, these Ballas plus Leo cutting us off? We got a lot to discuss." By President he meant the city chapter president for the Angels Of Death.

Zip still sounded like he didn't want to fight. "Dude I should come with you. We should let the boys take care of these assholes!"

Tank warned him. "All right you know what? You kill that fucker or you'll be taking his place. You fucked up not me. I said kill him so you kill his girl? Then to top if off you and that idiot Kyle ran a train on her. You're getting us in trouble bro. So handle it unless you aint a man."

Zip readied his SMG and Tank assured him, "Don't worry broski, there's like nine more brothers here. They aint getting out alive. Just deal with him." He ran down the stairs and tried to leave. Alex fired his pistol at the fleeing biker. One round tore into his right shoulder while another hit him in the left shoulder Despite this, the gang member managed to get away and get outside of the factory. Alex was hit right then by four rounds in the chest. The Angel that did it was holding a 9mm and he fired at Alex's head twice and the rounds narrowly missed the Seminole hitman's head. Still even as Alex fell, another Angel, of the seven that remained, had opened fire on him with a sawed off shotgun. Alex was blasted back and felt like he had a car's tire back over him. He coughed and his vision blurred for a minute. He just barely managed to get back behind the forklist taking cover as the Angel with the Micro SMG fired at him.

"Nobody messes with the Angels Of Death and lives to talk about it!" He shouted. It was in that moment as Alex's heart beat and as he stayed ducked down for cvover trying to ignore the searing pain in his body, his bleeding arms, his legs, the chest shots which luckily had barely been covered by the Kevlar, that Tank was the man who had killed Robin. He was the voice on the phone. He may not have been the one who had killed her but he had been involved and had likely ordered the hit. _All because of that asshole Tire, tha me and Fire Ant laid out. All because of a stupid motorcycle..._

Alex fired and hit one of the Angels who had shot him, the one with the pistol, in the head. The rounds tore a huge hole and left brain splatter as the rounds expanded in his head. The man fell to the cold floor with gray matter leaking rom the exit wounds.

"Every one of you are gonna fuckin die!" Alex screamed as he unloaded the last fifteen roundsof the bannana clip into two Angels. The two Angels gyrated and shook like an earthquake but then they fell on top of each other, their black clad gear red with blood stains. He reloaded again but as he was, he caught five rounds in the vest and he fell backwards. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he felt like he was going to pass out. One round had actually gone through the vest even though most of them had been intercepted by it. He got to his feet weakly and fired the 40mm round from the grenade launcher. **BOOM!**

As he did this, the Angel with the SMG was wounded by some of the shrapnel and debris but he was otherwise alive as he had not taken most of the damage from the burst round. He fired at Alex but Alex got back behind the forklift which was now smoking with each round that hit it and the gray smoke turned black. "I'm gonna fuck you like I did your old lady!" Yelled Zip.

Stacks and the homie from the car unloaded on four Angels, taking damage themselves as the Angels returned fire and hit Stacks in the side and hit the homie two times in the left shoulder almost near the collar bone. Still, four bikers now lay dead on the floor, full of holes from the Uzi's. One of them even had an eye ball hanging out of its socket.

Alex readied his shotgun and fired hitting an Angel who had taken cover behind a pillar and it blew out a huge chunk of the pillar as well as the side of the man's legs. He screamed in agony as he fell to the flor clutching his now uesless limbs. Zip fired at the Forklift and Alex ran away from it as he saw it was now on fire. He got near the pillaw where he had wounded the Angel. He fired again at point blank range and blew the man's face off literally destroying all of the skull, the caritlage, the brain matter, the bone, and leaving nothing but bloody puply chunks where his head had been.

Alex noticed that the guy's beard was stuck to a loose piece of blood flesh. Alex felt as though he might throw up. He swallowed and tried not to. There was another Angel on the other side of the pillar who was taking cover and firing a Beretta at Stacks and Larry. Stacks was grazed by one round in the leg but was otherwise not hit. Larry barely managed to go back behind the pillar and the rounds followed where his head had been just seconds before, the rounds chipping away at the pillar and the wall. Alex fired and hit the Angel from behind and the blast made the guy fly forward about five feet. Alex looked at the huge hole in his back. He had blasted away a shit load of tissue and muscle and his spinal cord was now visible. He put away the shotgun and reloaded his AK. Outside, he could hear sirens coming.

"I surrender!" Yelled Zip, looking like he was going to as soon as he got to the door.

Alex fired and let off ten rounds at Zip and seven rounds hit the man in the back and in his legs all the way up to his femur just as he was getting to the wearehouse doors. His hand had literally been on the door handle. Alex rushed to the man as he had fallen against the door. The man's weapon was still in his hand but he hadn't raised it and Larry kicked it away. "Where are you going?" Alex demanded and the guy groaned in agony. "Officers! This guy is gonna fuckin kill me! Help me out here..."

Alex laughed at him. "They can't fucking help you, you little shit! You're gonna die right here and now!" A cop attempted to get through kicking the door down but the homie stuck his Uzi in the gap and fired off a twelve round burst and nailed the officer in the chest and the other cops started firing at him only to have the gang banger shut the door on them. "LSPD! Open the door asshole! You can't shoot a cop!"

The man pounded on the door. "Help! He's gonna shoot me!"

Alex told him, "You should have thought that over before you raped an innocent woman and then strangled her. Now that you got the man that you want you're gonna be a little bitch? Go figure."

The man spot blood onto the floor and growled, "Yeah but she was a good lay man. I like em when they fight back."

Alex kicked him in the face and he groaned rolling over on his back, crying out as he laid upon the bullet wounds. Alex kicked him in the groin and he let out a sharp cry of pain. "Now you're gonna see what its like to be as helpless as she was. We'll start by taking your gun away." He fired and three rounds tore into the hand he had been using to shoot the Micro SMG. "Both of them." Alex said before he could even scream from that wound and he fired six rounds into his crotch.

The man shrieked at the top of his lungs sounding like an animal caught in a fence. Stacks laughed and said, "Nigga, you sound like a fag! Quit screaming! Hey finish this bitch off A, so we can bounce!"

Larry shook his head. "No, fuck that! Let's leave him! He's most likely gonna die right here but even if he doesn't, he'll have no dick! Its a fucking win win!"

Alex looked at the man still screaming and cursing as tears of pain came from his eyes and he writhed around helplessly. He couldn't decide but then to him, Larry's fate sounded more fitting for a piece of crap like him. Alex said, "Okay, let's book!" Stacks reached in the back pocket of a dead homie.

"The fuck are you doing?" Alex demanded. Stacks pulled out a purple bandanna from the dead homie and said, "I'm always down to put in work but I'm still on parole!" He tied the bandanna around his face to hide who he was.

Stacks led them to a door on the otherside just past a burnt out green exit sign. Alex followed but even as they got outside they found police cars waiting. Stacks immidiatley opened fire spraying his custom uzi's at the cops. Most of them ducked for cover and a lot of glass flew everywhere both from windshield and windows on the doors as they tried to take cover behind the doors while returning fire at the same time. Two cops were caught in the storm of rounds and one was killed instantly while the other fell and was crawling on his stomach as blood stained his black uniform and he tried to call for back up.

Larry reloaded and fired at the cops. He saw a cop bleeding as he hit him and he bled out all over the windshield. Alex took two shots in the back from a cop who had snuck up and flanked him. Alex fired his weapon wildly and most of the rounds missed but several rounds hit the guy in the legs and two rounds tore into his cop nearby aimed at Alex's head to shoot him but Larry fired and the rounds punched through the cops vest and hit him in the back. Larry still had his weapon on semi automatic because he liked to conserve ammo.

Five pigs opened fire at them. Alex unloaded the last ten rounds at a cop with a shotgun just before he took cover behind the trunk. He saw that he hit the guy in the side and the rounds had hit him where the armor did not protect him.

They all got into Larry's car. Alex began to drive them out of there but Stacks told him, "Hey homie pull up aside my car!" He did and Stacks let off a burst as they passed it and the car exploded and one of the two patrol cars following was caught in the blast and was in flames. "Can't leave a trail, baby!" He yelled as he began firing at the pursuing squad cars. There was a barricade up ahead and four cops in front of two cars opened fire on them. The last homie who was alive was also firing. He hit a cop firing at them from the baracade. winging him in the arm, shoulder and elbow.

The pigs still opened fire on him and the gang member was hit twice in the back and once in the side near the ribs. The man's rounds went wild and hit a man in a business suit on a cell phone in the face. The homie nearly fell out of the car. Then the cop with the shotgun, a Caucasian with a soul patch, fired and he did fall out. The man fell to the ground covered in blood and the cops rushed to arrest him and disarm him but with a last bit of strength the homie fired and lit the cop with the shotgun up.. The guy's vest caught about half the rounds but the rest went through.

A different cop, an Asian woman fired and hit the gang member in the head. He fell back down and didn't get up. "Fucking bitch!" Yelled Stacks and he unloaded the remaining rounds in his Uzi's at her. He wounded her, the rounds tearing into her left elbow and her right thigh. She fell down, she was either wounded or dead but most likely just wounded but she wouldn't be giving them more trouble. Alex floored it trying to get away from the barricade even as the cops fired at them, busting through the windows. Alex was the only one with is window rolled up. A round from a cops gun hit the window and sent glass shards flying everywhere but mainly into his face. His eyes shut on instinct but his face was cut from the glass.

Larry also fired his Assault Rifle and hit a pig. They took off down the street. Larry fired at the cop who had shot the glass into Alex's face. "That's my family, bitch!" Alex felt blood running down the side of his face and he pointed the Silenced pistol at a cop trying to put road spikes in front of them. Larry's Rifle clicked empty. I'm out, cuz! Get us away from these cops!"

They drove onto the freeway and began to speed. A patrol car pulled up behind him and the passenger side cop was firing at them. Alex screamed as he was hit in the left shoulder and felt a burning pain. He fired his pistol at the cop and nailed him in his upper chest and he aimed for his head but his ivory neck was turned red as a round hit him in the throat.

A black cop was ahead of them firing a pistol at them. Alex ducked down in the seat and hit the gas flooring it and running the cop over. The police officer lost his gun but he still held onto the hood of the car. "You fucking punks..." He growled, trying to punch the windshield, to block Alex's view, to do anything he could to cause him to crash. Alex just took a sharp turn toward Willowfield and he barely hung on. Larry laughed mocking him. He didn't have any ammo for the M4A1. He took the safety off of his 9mm.

"You're under arrest for being a black man locking up your people and Mexicans and Indians on a daily basis! You got the right to be bitch slapped!" Larry said, leaning out to punch him and hit him with a right hook. The cop sprayed him with pepper spray and the spray hit Alex in the mouth on accident while Larry caught it in the eyes.

Alex nearly crashed but gained control spitting on the steering wheel & dash board.

"You uncle tom motherfucker!" He fired upward at the windshield. The man fell off, bleeding and landed on the railroad tracks. Alex smashed through the crossing barrier. The cop fell, hitting his head on the tracks,. he got up his head and stomach bleeding but by the time he saw the train, it was too late. A cop car came toward them from the opposite way, sirens blaring, and guns on the right side blazing. Stacks fired his Uzi's and lit the car up with rounds. The passenger was wounded badly while the driver was killed as five rounds tore into his cranium.

They drove along the train tracks to stay away from the cops. Finally, they managed to get make it downtown to Larry's chop shop which was nearby the car dealership. They got the car resprayed and the plates changed and laid low. While they waited, they ducked into the bathroom where Stacks grabbed a first aid kit and tended to their wounds. It hurt like hell as he dug the rounds out of their wounds. Alex bit down on a bandanna and they held him down to use Larry's lighter on his wounds. He growled as his eyes rimmed with tears of agony.

Next was Larry's turn and then Stacks. After that they all were patched up. Alex's lips were on fire. They even looked bigger. Now they had to rinse out their eyes. Larry howled in agony as Stacks put the medicine in the water to rinse it with. "Shit, I thought the worst was already over."

_CJ_

He came into the mansion, carrying his pistol and Ken came running out and said, "Jesus Joseph and doggy-style mary you made it! I thought they were gonna kill us all!" He hugged CJ and Car said, "Enough, man cool out! Look he's just trying to scare ya'll all right? Don't trip."

Ken exclaimed. "Don't trip? He wanted you to kill us and you didn't remember? He's gonna have us all in concrete shoes! Good god I hope I look good in my tux at my funeral..."

Maccer's voice yelled, "I WANT CANDY! oooohhhh fuck!"

He came out two minutes later zipping his pants up and said, "Rosie all you need is a line and a whore to sort you out. It always used to before I converted!"

Carl shot him a funny look. "Converted? What'd you do? You a Muslim?"

Paul spoke up. "This twit found the Epsilon Program. He thinks those wankers can help him with his drug habit."

Carl snickered. "The dudes that think the world is only a hundred and fifty seven years old?"

Maccer corrected him. "Its a hundred and sixty two years old now, mate don't be a twat! I aint knocking your beliefs am I?"

Carl shrugged. "Shit some believe in Jesus some believe in Allah but I believe in making dollars."

Ken told him, "Well that's fuckin great Carl but how are we supposed to do that if we're dead? At that point it'd be better to have some kind of faith!"

CJ sighed. "Look, those fools don't want a war. They're old news. Shit, a few years from now they won't be nothing. They'll really have a hard time if they fuck with Grove Street. That Salvatore has a real entitlement issue. Thinking everybody should bow down to the don."

Just then, CJ's two way beeped. He checked and it was Sweet. CJ I JUST GOT OUTTA THE HOSPITAL TODAY.I NEED YOU BACK IN GANTON I CALLED IN A FAVOR AND I FOUND D BALL. CJ couldn't believe his own eyes as he stared at the pager.

D Ball was the GSF member in the tape of the discussion just before his moms murder. He had ridden with him on so many occasions to do dirt when all this time, there he had been in the video wearing Baller colors, talking about how Grove Street was a gang of perpetrators. Selling out his own hood and his friends.

Carl looked up. "Shit, I gotta bounce guys. Family business. I swear i'll come back and help you when I get back."

Roach and Spliff Dog appeared and Roach told him, "We got this shit on lock down for now, Loc. We'll make sure no more wise guys come up in here." There were several armed bodyguards dressed in suits that looked like they had been purchased from Dieldier Sachs. Most of the bodyguards were big muscular black men who had once been either Groves or Ballas and frankly many still were but security jobs brought in legit money on top of drug money which was a better front for the IRS.

There were eight of them in the room, two watching the pool, two on the balcony, two covering the front, and two watching the indoor pool. All of them had H&K MP5's.

CJ looked at them and said, "All right good looking I'll be back later."

He went outside and got in orange Cheetah from his parking lot there. As he pulled away he looked at the mansion and said, "Thanks for everything Madd Dogg. That's on everything."

He began to drive south for home. He turned the radio on and the song Paranoid by Black Sabbath played.

Right in the middle of it though, it cut off for breaking news.

_"This is Jayne Holmes Weazel News with a breaking story. Just three hours ago, streets of Los Santos erupted in violence today as a gunfight in the Ocean Docks area broke out between members of the biker gang the Angels Of Death MC and the Ballas, leaving well over a dozen dead the body count is so far at about eighteen gang members among the Angels alone not counting the dead Ballas and police officers slain in the line of duty. The total amount of casualties has not yet been determined but three suspects are still at large, all suspected to be members of the Ballas one was described as having his face covered in Baller colors,race unknown but believed to be a Black male standing six foot three inches, one was a black male with short neat hair, clean shaven, khaki pants, and a Los Santos Dribblers jacket. The third suspect is believed to be either Native American or possibly Hispanic wearing a Dribblers Jersey, a beanie, sunglasses and blue jeans, standing at five foot eleven inches. If you see these men don't approach them. Call the police. Suspects are armed and and dangerous and killed six officers and wounded three more before they escaped. In related news, gang violence broke out in East Tierra Roble between the C Town Boys and the Dub Sack Crew."_

Carl listened to this and thought about it wondering if that was who he thought it was behind it.

They had a comment from the governor on the matter. _"This is clearly a gang epidemic among youth in this state and this country. The only thing to do is write your Congressman and a President and ask them to sign that abortion bill."_

Cal snickered at that. _"There you have it! . Go to Ammu Nation and get yourself a gun. Its raining poor people out there. __Jayne Holmes Weazel News."_

It finished up but then a Slipknot song was going to be coming on since he news update had carried on through the song. so he turned the station to Radio Los Santos. The song John Doe by Eazy featuring DJ Quik bumped and he turned it up as he drove on out to the hood.

As he drove through downtown he saw two plain clothed police officers lining up a member of the Ballas against the wall. _Gang injunction _Carl realized.

Now the pigs would be cracking down on people just for belonging to the same gang even if they had nothing to do with the crime. That was all gang injunctions ever were. Just an excuse to arrest more people and fuck their lives up on bullshit charges. He stopped at an intersection and saw a man talking to an old lady. "No come back here miss! You look just like my nana! She used to always help me clean my balls when I thought I had a third ball she checked to make sure it wasn't a tumor. Can you just take a look for me for a second?" As the man spoke Carl realized who he was.

He was Lazlow and he was exposing himself to some old lady who was trying to get away but had limited mobility. Help! Police!"

Lazlow protested, "Oh come, on open your mind up lady its not like you never saw one before! I'm sure you saw plenty during WWII right?"

The woman exclaimed, "How rude! I was eight years old back then! I waited until I was married!"

Lazlow said, "Yeah sure you did granny I think we both know the real reason you take those dentures out at night! Now come back here! I'm a fuckin celebrity stare at my cock! Its huge right?"

She protested. "No please go away!" Just then a cop on foot patrol came running after him. Lazlow spotted him and started running but he also ran just out of reach of the cop but the guy chased him and Lazlow yelled, "No dude I was just asking for medical advice!"

Carl snickered as he drove away. "So much for his career." He began to drive off and he was finally getting closer to drove through Idlewood spotting a trio of Groves shooting dice. "Tadow motherfuckers! That's a snake eyes, pay up!"

They paid him and he noticed a couple of kids who looked to be about twelve and one of the Groves said, "Hey why don't we let the little homies in on this? Show em how to get easy money."

As he drove along he spotted another Grove posted up on the corner. A junkie with messy hair and most of his teeth missing did a drug exchange with the gang member. Carl pulled up next to the guy who wore a green sweater, a red bandanna around his neck which he could put up over his face if he needed. He had an Afro but he was of African American and Mexican American descent.

CJ asked him, "Hey homie! You from the hood?" The man looked at him with a scowl. "Who's asking?" CJ sized him up and then said, "CJ from Grove Street. I'm an OG around this motherfucker. I run the set out in Jefferson. I also helped take back Idlewood from the Ballas, that's why the Groves run all but a few hoods here."

The guy nodded and said, "Yeah, Sweet made you an OG after Tenpenny and Big Smoke and all them died. What's popping?"

Carl told him, "What's up with you slinging on the corner? If you were a Grove you'd know that we don't do that shit."

The man scowled at his words and told him, "Look, I appreciate what you and Sweet did back in the day but he aint my OG and neither are you. This is the nineties homeboy and damn near the new millennium. You gotta let that bullshit moral standard go and get your paper. I tell you right now, most Groves are doing the same. You may have that rule on Grove Street but everywhere else, they gotta do what they gotta do."

Carl sternly told him, "Hey nigga don't you forget who I am! Grove Street is the original hood."

The man shook his head. "Yeah that's a nice thought and all but I'm from Idlewood not Ganton. Idlewood Family Groves. Better ask somebody!" Just then they heard a shit load of gunshots. "Shit! That could be my homies. I gotta bounce." The guy ran up the street and pulled out his pistol. Carl wanted to help but he needed to get back to the hood. He had been waiting for this moment. He was gonna cap another back stabbing two faced bitch who had betrayed the Grove.

He felt that he should help but he couldn't spare the time and as he drove away, he decided that whatever gang was attacking, if they won, he'd come back and take it back for the homies, even if he didn't agree with what that guy was saying. As he pulled into Ganton , he figured maybe if only Grove Street was drug free, at least among the Grove Street Families, that was as good as it would get and the rest he would have to work on later.

He pulled up to the Johnson house and Sweet was standing there waiting. "What's up baby brother? Okay he's almost here."

Carl looked around. "What are you talking about, man?" Sweet pointed. "There it is!" Ryder was pulling up in his car and he parked in front of his old house and got out. He was carrying a bottle of water and he went to the back of the car and said, "Wake your punk ass up!"

He pulled the hood off of a man who was gagged and tied up. Carl recognized him and saw that he was D Ball. He dumped the water all over his face and said, "Get up punk!"

He removed the mole from the back of the Picador he drove and forced him to walk. Ryder had a pistol at his back. Sweet approached him. "Is that him?" Sweet punched the man in the face and hollered, "You murdering son of a bitch! That was my moms you murdered! Then you go on pretending to be a homie!"

Carl gave him a kick to the stomach. "I went mobbing with you! We shot, Ballas, Aztecas, Vagos, and you even caught bullets! How could you play me? You got shot by the same fools that killed my mom!" The man grunted and said, "Nah...it aint like that...those fools that I was shooting it out with were part of Snowman's crew...but ya'll squashed it..."

They put D Ball in the trunk and CJ hit him in the face. "Not back then we didn't! We didn't even get to the first truce until the riots stopped! Still, that doesn't explain why you betrayed you sold out your hood!"

The man's lip was bleeding. "Nah Carl you know I'm Grove for life! This sherm headed asshole don't know what the fuck he's talking about! He's just making shit up to save his own ass! It was him and Smoke that killed Beverly! I aint had shit to do with it! I thought you killed him, CJ?" Sweet hit him upside the head with the pistol. "We got your ass on tape! The tapes don't lie, Ball! Man shut this fool up. " Carl held him down and two Grove Street bangers came over and helped Sweet put duct tape around his mouth as he squirmed.

There were a lot of people outside while this was going on. CJ yelled, "Go home! There's nothing to see here! Go on about your business!" There were two young girls of about age seven playing jump rope but while all of the pedestrians who had been watching saw what happened now went inside, there still remained an elder black woman with her hands on her hips.

He told her, "Miss, go home. This aint nobody's business but ours." She scolded him saying, "I live here too! I lived her for thirty six years! Youngsters like you don't scare me I seen it all. You kids shooting each other because they wear the wrong color. Or because they are the wrong color! You need to leave that alone. I got my grand babies out here. They don't need to see this mess."

Carl looked at the lady and told her, "Look, this doesn't involve you. You don't have to call the police. This guy did some real bad shit. He has to go."

She snapped, "Watch your language! That's part of the problem! You youth don't respect your elders anymore! Now I'm a Christian woman and I've worked all my life. I'm trying to raise these kids right. They're parents were gang banging cop killers just like you. Whatever that boy has done doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

CJ scoffed at that and looked back to see Sweet shutting the trunk of the Greenwood. "Look lady I'm not no boy. I'm twenty nine years old. Besides my mama was a christian lady like you. Sweetest woman in the world till some punk shot her when she was trying to shoot my brother. He hit her instead and she didn't even bang. This fool was in the car and all this time he's been trying to be friends when he was a mole."

She glared but told him, "The bible says you're supposed to forgive him. You have to turn the other cheek." Carl snickered. "I'm more of a fan of the old testament. An eye for an eye."

The woman warned him, "I won't call the police but if you do this, and they ask me if I've seen anything I'm gonna tell them the truth!" One of the Grove Street Homies heard this and said, "The fuck did you say?" He pulled out a pistol and said, "You're gonna do what, now? Hey Carl I think she's about to snitch on us, dawg! Let me shut her mouth for good!"

Carl said, "That's a senior citizen, nigga what the fuck is wrong with you?"

The gangster protested, "Exactly! Aint like she's a kid with her whole life ahead of her!" Carl warned him, "Get outta my face and back off."

He turned to the woman and said, "You know what? Wait right here."

He went upstairs and got a stash of money and put it in a brown paper bag. He knew exactly how much money was in each stack so he knew how much he was giving her. Over the years, despite his limited education and attention in school, having just barely graduated, he had become good at math through counting. He came outside and handed her the bag.

"That's twenty g's right there. Just forget what you saw here. I take care of the people in the neighborhood. This should pay your grandson and daughter's way through college. When I get done here I'll even see what I can do about making sure nobody from the neighborhood goes near it."

The woman was speechless when she saw what was in the bag. "Have a good night" He said with a smile. She nearly fainted and her grand kids ran to her side and said, "What's wrong grandma?" She just muttered, "Oh sweet lord all mighty."

Sweet yelled, "Come on nigga, get in the car! We been waiting for this!" Carl got into the car and Sweet said, "What were you doing? You a holy roller now? Did you become a Jehovah's Witness?"

Carl shook his head as he, Sweet, and Ryder pulled away from Grove Street. "Nah, man. I'm just covering our own asses. Money talks so that witnesses won't. Anyway where we going?"

Ryder said, "Shit anywhere but here!"

Sweet said, "Just take us to the Santa Maria in Verona. This time of night there shouldn't be too many people out there." Carl told him, "Sweet, we aren't just gonna dump him for him to wash on shore, bro! I got a boat out there though that I put near there. Its not from from the house I bought."

Sweet nodded. "Cool then we'll take it out a ways and get a good distance from the shore. Wait when did you get yourself a spot in Verona?"

CJ laughed. "I've been having a spot in Verona, man! I saved the money up. Its easier nowadays with the casino money and shit but when I first got home, I had to make that money just jacking suckas you know that! Ever since Ryder had me come with him on that home invasion I did that on a regular basis and came up. Verona was probably the third house I was able to get. That was so I could be near OG Loc when I needed to do a job for him but before that I bought one out in Jefferson too. I'm telling you, man, we could really be an empire if we kept our mind on our money and our money on our minds!"

Sweet scoffed at that. "Man makes the money not the other way around, fool. Plus expanding isn't all about a hustle either! I heard that a year after you got home brothers in the pen in Liberty City were getting punked so they formed an East Coast faction of Groves. Just for the same reason it was started out here but they were fighting this Puerto Rican gang called the Spanish Lords. Some niggas from the hood say they're fakes but if they can rep the Grove out in Liberty City who are we to say they aint down?"

Ryder pointed out, "Yeah but the people are always gonna need a way to come up so naturally they'll be looking for new schemes or hustles."

Carl made his point clear. "I aint trying to be some poverty pimp, man. I just want to make sure people in Family hoods have enough. Its what matters at the end of the day. If you feed the community and help them, they'll never sell you down the river. Its when g's got greedy that people got divided."

Sweet snorted. "CJ, remember that it was me who was out there hitting licks to buy Kendl shoes and school supplies, and mama her surgery. I've always made sure we had enough. We were never rolling in dough like you but we always had enough to get by. Its you who should pass the wealth and help."

CJ argued, "Fine I'll give you that but you were just looking out for your own family and homies. What about people you don't know? Why not talk to a kid next time you see him sitting outside waiting for his folks to get home? We say we're Orange Grove Families so we gotta treat everybody in our hood like families. Not just people who bang."

As they drove to Verona, CJ put the radio on Radio Los Santos and the song Dead Homies by Ice Cube played. "CJ you're tripping aint nobody in the hood gonna do something like that." Ryder told him. CJ shrugged. "Well that's part of the problem. That's why people would rather go to the police for protection even if the cops don't really help them. Things gotta change. More than just kicking out crack dealers. If we don't do it different this time Tenpenny will have been right all along about us. About everything!"

Sweet looked at Ryder saying, "So you found him? How did the drive back go? I thought it'd take a while but you made good timing."

Ryder nodded and pulled out his Desert Eagle and reloaded it. "Yup. Fool wasn't gonna go easy though. Him and one of the Hustlers was driving a truck full of yayo to San Fierro through Red County but I got him. You couldn't miss the motherfucker! Wearing a orange hat and shit?He stuck out like a sore thumb. I just pulled in front of them and got out. Shot him right there. I think D Ball knew better than to reach for his gun cause I had him."

Sweet turned back to the front staring out of his window. "Well he'll wish he did. I aint making it easy on him."

Carl asked him, "What about the other guy? The actual shooter? Any word back on him?"

Ryder said, "Yeah these days he rolls with the Hustlers outta Jefferson. I think he might be an OG. I just know when the Ballas and Hustlers started beefing, he went with the Hustlers."

Sweet chimed in, "Besides, CJ I thought you said you'd have Alex help find him? Wasn't that part of the deal? Seems to me like he aint held up his end of the bargain!" Carl protested, "Neither have we, dawg! I'll call him tonight and see if he knows anything. Just so you know though, the Hustlers and Ballas split up long before this, remember?"

Sweet didn't say anything so CJ continued. "Remember that we had the truce just after the riots? The Hustlers weren't down with it. They were the Ballas still loyal to Big Smoke. The ones that survived the crack den blowing up went and made the Hustlers to give those who didn't want a truce a place to go. People like Snowman, and even that pshycho Loony Loc were trying to have a truce but C.R.A.S.H. kept the beef going, instigating shit infiltrating meetings, so for some sets the truce was good for a year but for others it was done in a month."

Sweet chuckled at that. "Yeah that's right...we did. I wasn't down for it then either. Then we went and had this one...Hustlers and Ballas huh? The difference between upstanding g's and turn coat bitches. Hold up, I thought B Dup was running the Hustlers now?"

Carl shook his head. "Just in Willowfield. He's still got a big army of people though. It'll take some planning before we can go after him."

Sweet nodded. "Yeah well that didn't help Smoke and it won't help him either. As for Alex, I hope he's telling the truth. If he stabs me in the back, he's a dead man."

Carl sighed. "Sean..." He said calling his brother by his birth name. "They didn't have shit to do with mama's death and they could have lost their folksd to a GSF member. You never know. A deal is a deal though."

Sweet sighed too telling him, "I know but I been stabbed in the back by too many people who were supposed to be Family. If people from our own hood would sell us out how do we know some Baller from Jefferson won't?"

Carl honestly said, "We don't know that but its a risk I'm willing to take."

They finally got to the Santa Maria Docks. Carl forced the man out of the truck and kept his pistol at his back. "We're walking down to the water. You make any sudden move I'll blow your head off." He warned him. The man made a muffled reply and Sweet hit him in the stomach yelling, "Shut up!"

Just then, a van pulled up and three armed men in black clad and white ski masks got out. One had a shotgun, one had a Tec 9, and one had a Micro Uzi. They fired at Carl and Sweet. Ryder was forced to take cover behind a nearby food stand where a couple holding hands walked by. The man, a muscular surfer looking type wearing no shirt and a pair of khaki shorts was hit in the chest and then in the head, falling to the ground. The woman screamed as she was also hit and fell in the sand, taking stray rounds in the back. Sweet fired his 9mm from around the side of the Greenwood which was being peppered with bullets. Carl did the same and kept a tight grip on the shoulder of D Ball. Sweet's blind fire hit the gang member with the shotgun twice in the knee. "Who the fuck are these clowns?" Carl shouted as he held the pistol with both hands and stayed behind the trunk but fired, hitting one of the gang members in the stomach, the one with the Tec 9, just as the guy tried to take cover himself.

The gangster with the shotgun tried to get up only to be hit again in the chest as Sweet fired three more shots without even aiming, two of them punching into his lung while the next plummeted into the sand. The Hustler with the Tec 9 got closer to the car spraying the whole thing, trying to blast them out of cover and the glass shards rained upon them as they ducked their heads down trying not to get hit. Sweet cried out in pain as he was hit by something. Carl couldn't see how bad he'd been hit.

He fired and hit the man three times in the chest, in addition to the stomach wounds. He fell, covering the sand with his blood. "Nobody fucks with my flesh and blood, bitch!" Carl rushed to see if he was okay. Sweet stood up, blood running down his face, hit hat had been knocked off and he had some glass shards in his hair. "Fucking Buster almost took my eye out! Could be worse though." Ryder was firing his Desert Eagle at the last Hustler and had hit him with one shot in the leg and the guy was on his last leg but still spraying the food stand, the rounds tearing through the wood, and Ryder ducked down but shouted,. "Yo CJ! There's more of these fuckers on the way!"

Just then, two cops were behind Ryder and had their guns drawn, they were bicycle cops and the first one yelled, "Drop your weapon and keep your hands where I can see them!" Ryder did as he was told. "Slowly get on the ground!" He shouted while the other called for back up on his radio. Ryder dropped to the ground faster than he was supposed to but this shook them up and they repeated,"Hands where I can see them!"

"Officer i need of assistance we've got three black males, possibly more, armed and in the area over by the West side of the Santa Mara docks one suspect is now in custody." CJ thought, _Not if I got something to say about it!_

He fired and hit the cop on the radio, two rounds hit him, one in the hand, and the other in the radio itself, causing it to explode in a burst of fiery sparks and Carl fired two more shots. Sweet managed to get to decent cover by the Hustler with the Uzi finished reloading and CJ fired the rest of his magazine at him and hit him in the lower waist and in the thighs. The man fell to the ground. He reloaded and then he felt a burning pain in his side as the cop he had shot returned fire. Carl turned around, a second round hitting him in the leg.

He fired five shots at the cop. The rounds penetrated his neck and collar bone area and he fell face down. Sweet fired nine shots at the other officer and the man soon joined his partner, collapsed just like they're bikes were. There were now three more Hustlers two of which had arrived in a Voodoo. "Yo D ball you aight, man?" D Ball made a loud scream even through the duct tape around his mouth. CJ pistol whipped him but then he had an idea. He stood up, using D Ball as cover. Carl kept D Ball in sight. One of the Hustlers was spraying at him but his homie stopped him saying, "Hold up! He's got Ball man!" The other homie beside the guy said, "We gotta flank this punk ass nigga!"

They didn't fire but they tried to move , running trying to get around him but also firing at Sweet and Ryder, who had reclaimed his weapon and was returning fire and hit the one closest to him in the chest with a shot to the busted six shots at one of the orange clad men and hit him in the legs and the other three rounds hit him in the side of the face. CJ spotted the boat in his side vision and began to move out toward it. "Come on, bro! Both of ya'll!" CJ emptied the last of the rounds at the last Hustler who had now moved to the front of the food shack to take cover.

The rounds missed him but Sweet and Ryder followed and got D Ball into CJ's boat he had out in the water and CJ started it up. The Hustler saw that it was clear and fired at them as they took off in the boat but by the time he did, they were already selling away, Sweet and Ryder ducked own but Sweet fired back until they were far enough away that they'd be okay. The Hustler spotted the wounded, whimpering woman, a girl with fair skin, auburn hair cut short, and violet eyes. She had been hit by the stray bullets and the gang member looked at her, cowering at him, his face concealed by the orange bandanna. "Please...don't..."

He looked at her dead partners fingers and saw the ring on his fingers. He saw the similar identical one on hers and in a sneering tone said, "Till death do you part motherfucker!" He fired a burst and silenced her cries. Sweet witnessed this from the distance they were at but could do nothing. Sirens had sounded and he could see flashing lights of red and blue as squad cars pulled up to the area parking near the shore. The cops were numerous and had their guns drawn. As the boat pulled out further, they could make out the muzzle flashes as the Hustler gang banger fired his Uzi, and exchanged fire with the cops engaging in a fire fight, a final show down with the law.

They kept riding for a long time until Carl was pretty sure they were outside of Los Santos. He could see the Coast Guard boats headed toward Verona Beach from the East as Carl headed North. Finally they were far enough away that they couldn't see him. Ryder and Sweet had duct taped the Grove Street moles legs together too to make it like it would be if he were hog tied.

They could see a helicopter using a search light to look for them on the beaches, trying to search the parking lots and all under the bridges. As long as they stayed there, they were good. They would just have to do this quickly. Sweet ripped the tape off of Sweet's mouth. "Ahhh! That fuckin hurt...come on man..."

Carl had his pistol pointed at him. "Shut up, punk! We know that was you driving the green Sabre! Why? What did we ever do to you? Here I see you on the video tape talking to Ballas and even wearing purple!"

D Ball protested. "Man...I just wanted some money! My pocket was hurting! Big Smoke made me do it! So did C.R.A.S.H."

He looked at Ryder with a scowl on his face saying, "What about this sherm head? He was in on it, too Carl! He tried to kill yo moms too and he sided with Tenpenny and T Bone, all of them over the Grove! Got your brother busted..."

Sweet growled and hit him in the stomach. "My mama had nothing to do with any of this shit! You could have shot me! You shot an innocent woman who had nothing to do with any of this! She was just related. Besides, we know what Ryder did and we know what he's doing now. I saw your ass on the video, nigga! Ryder was blasting at you. He had no idea that's what you guys were doing that night!"

Ryder turned to Sweet and told him, "Just one thing though, Sweet. I didn't know they were gonna pull something that night. Big Smoke was trying to get me mixed up in some shit with him, and I went along with the drugs and all but he also tried to get me involved in some other shit but wouldn't let on what he was talking about. I was pretty high at the time..anyway when that Sabre rolled up, I just saw Ballas and started busting back. Then Big Smoke saw me before the funeral and when CJ came home and told me if I said anything they'd kill my mama too."

Sweet also had his gun on the fallen gang member. "We saw what Ryder was doing on the video tape and we saw what you did! We saw you talking about how Grove Street wasn't no real gangstas."

D Ball sank to the bed of the boat coughing doubled over. "Wait...how did you find all this out? The video tape...? What video tape?"

Carl snickered. "Let's just say we got friends in high places."The grin faded. "Why did you sell us out? Better yet, how could you keep rolling with us after you pulled something like that?"

D Ball admitted, "Look, I did think ya'll were busters...who the fuck do you think you are? You ran away like a bitch to Liberty City when Brian died! You weren't here when times got hard! When the Ballas and Vagos took over. Then suddenly you come back and the Groves are back on top! So since things was starting to change and ya'll were winning I decided to just stick with the Families instead. The Ballas were getting hammered."

Carl snarled, "I got us back on top. I did that. Me and all the true homies!"

Sweet looked at him in disbelief. "So you were down for us only when we were winning? You aint nothing but a mark! Fuck that, let's kill this fool right now! Carl, you wanna shoot him?" CJ aimed at the guy and was itching to pull the trigger. "I'm sorry man...I really am...it wasn't supposed to be your mom, man I would never do that!"

Sweet growled. "Yeah but you tried to have me killed. Even encouraged it! Carl pop this nigga I'm sick of his bullshit."

CJ stared into the man's eyes. He wanted to pull the trigger but he couldn't. He knew he should and he hated that he couldn't but he didn't hate him as much as the man who actually pulled the trigger. _What's wrong with me? Am I going soft?_ He lowered his gun. The man shivered and Sweet demanded, "What are you doing, man? You aint gonna shoot him? You going soft on me, dawg?"

Carl sighed. "He aint the one that pulled the trigger, man. He was just the driver. He aint shit."

Sweet got a grin on his face. "I guess when you put it that way I won't shoot him either." D Ball looked at him confused. "What?"

Sweet grabbed him by the shirt and said, "That's right! That'd be too quick and painless. I'd rather watch you kick and squirm." He pushed him an he fell into the water. The gang member screamed, "No...! Shit! I can't fucking swim good! Let me up outta here! Guys...? Guys!" With his hands duct taped and his legs taped together he couldn't swim. Sweet shook his head looking at the other Johnson brother. "Carl, what's with you, man? He's still a traitor. Who cares if he pulled the trigger? I think Vinewood must have gotten to you because you never would have let him go before." He struggled to keep his head above water. "No...plea...fuck..." He coughed. He managed to get a slight hold of the side of the boat coughing and sputtering up water. CJ looked at Sweet who had a look of disapproval. D Ball looked at him and said, "CJ...come on, man." Carl kicked him back.

The man fell back into the water, still not even able to move his arms, trying to stay above water. Carl went back to wheel and began to drive away leaving the man to his fate. They rode in silence and CJ didn't look back.

_Alex_

_1998_

He was kicking it at Loony's apartment in Jefferson. Lewis and Wolf were there, they had been let out on bail. There was a party going down. The song Free Your Mind by En Vogue played. Most of the people at the party were either Rez Dogs, Ballas, or were just people from the hood who were kicking it. Stacks was barbecuing ribs, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken and all sorts of grub, there was sodas and beers and hard alchohol being drank as people waited. Larry and Stacks were talking about something a mile a minute. Alex was thinking about what he had done the last few days. He had killed a shit load of Angels and the guy who had killed Robin. He felt guilty to a degree. Not about killing the man or avenging Robin. Rather, that he had to do so in the first place. The guy had been a rapist and a murderer. Plus the Angels Of Death MC had paid off the cops to get Alex to go on a seemingly suicidal mission trying to kill a member of the Sons Of Khan MC which he had done but still, he knew now that he had been meant to be killed at that apartment. Even if he had ended up killing Nick, the other bkers surely should have been able to kill him in the process.

Luckily this wasn't the case. As he thought about it and pondered his own guilt he wondered what it was about him that any girls he liked or even loved always ended up being murdered. He had lost his second girlfriend in a lifetime to gang violence, the first had been a woman he had been seeing in Vice City. He had actually seen two women at different times when he had been there but obviously one had broken up with him and one had been murdered, a retaliation for hits he had carried out in tommy Vercetti's name. It was at that moment as he thought about that when he saw a girl he never thought he'd see again.

Her name was Janea Stone but her nickname had always been Stoney. She was very beautiful. She was African American, brown skinned, and currently had her hair in shorter dreads. She looked good with her hair did in whatever shape it was. Whether it be straight, curly, dreads, corn rows, or an Afro, she always looked stunning with her pearly white smile and her hazel eyes. He had liked Stoney back in the day, he in fact had a major crush on her but had never done anything about it and by the time he would have, she was seeing his homie from the hood, another guy he knew from back in 92' named Darnell. Out of respect, he had backed off. He had actually been one of a few people who had put Larry and Alex onto the hustle. Long before Alex had ever commited any serious crimes, he had learned the trade with Darnell.

They had started slinging in those days and while this was before he had ever killed anybody, Alex was constantly in fist and knife fights with rivals. He had always wondered what had hapened to him after he had left. He was rioting just the same as everybody else. The riots had all jumped off when Tenpenny and several other officers were found not guilty. Tenpenny, for the things he had been guilty of, and five white officers, one of whom had shot Alex's older brother and had severy beaten up a black man who had been with him at the time. What had happened in fact, was that Jacon, his brother, had been gunned down by Tenpenny, Pulaski, and the other officers.

Jacob had seen the cops beating a man who was already down and had tried to help. This had led to officers beating him and trying to subdue him but he fought back. When they had reached for their guns, so had he. He was shot then and there by six officers. When the cops had been released from beating the black man, Raymond King, and the shooting of Jacob had been ruled as justified, the city had exploded in an outrage. The riots broke out and Angela feared Alex, would go out with his friends who were looting and end up dead himself. Darnell was one of the people he was going to go with.

Now, here Stoney was, beautiful as ever, just as much as the last time he had seen her. "Alex Eastman? This can't be you! Oh god it is!" She hugged him, a smile on her face and he hugged her back. "Wow, you're back home now? Larry didn't mention that you were home! I'm sorry about your father..he was a good man." Alex nodded. "I already know. How are you? What have you been up to all these years?" As he talked to her, his mind eased off the thought of death. "I'm good! I got a baby now! His name is Anthony. He's five and he's a fast learner, you know how they are at that age."

Alex looked at her in shock. "You had a baby? Get the fuck outta here! You still seeing Darnell?"

She rolled her eyes. "His father...no I'm not. Its a long story. Let's just say to keep it short that me and him are through. It would be imposssible to get back together. Maybe I'll explain it to you on a different day. Anyway, never mind that for now, do you wanna dance? I got a sitter looking after my son."

Alex sheepishly grinned and said, "Dance? You're asking me to dance?"

She smiled bigger saying, "Yeah, its the 90's! Ladies ask men to dance! How about it?"

Alex shyly said, "Well I don't really dance. I mean I kinda don't know how to."

She took his hand and said, "Come on, I'll show you." His face grew warm but he let her pull him to where people were getting their boogie on.

The song How Do You Want It by Tupac played. They began to dance but he was nervous at first but Stony said with a smile, "Just move your body to the music! Come on, like this." She moved to the beat and gyrated her hips and he began to follow her lead until it felt more natural dancing. They moved along, the beat leading them, almost putting them both in a trance. He had always liked her but he had never tried to pursue it. He couldn't help but stare at her butt as she turned around, moving but he caught himself and looked up, ashamed.

They still danced and by the end of it, he was sweating. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She said with a smile. They walked over to sit out on the back porch. She sat next to him, still trying to hang out with him. "So how was Vice City? What was that like? You must have spent so much time at the beach!"

He grinned saying, "Not anymore than here. I guess its pretty much the same as Los Santos in terms of beaches and stuff but it was good to finally be so close to the reservation. I worked with my dad a lot of the time. I met a lot of good people down there but just like anywhere, there were assholes too. Still though, I got to see the Love Fist final concert which was pretty cool. I did a security gig there for them thanks to my dad. I'm still glad to be home though."

She smiled at him saying, "Well I want to catch up with you sometime! I have to go right now I told the babysitter I'd be home by ten but listen, I do want to continue catching up." She wrote on a sticky note really quickly and handed it to him saying, "Call me sometime. I live in Ganton."

She gave him a hug and then went to tell everybody else that she had to go. From what Alex knew of her, she herself was not gang affiliated but she had grown up in the hood and had always hung around the Ballas a lot. Certainly her Ex had been a major man in the hood but from the way she had talked about it, she made it sound as though she was no longer with him even though they had a kid. Obviously if they were still together, she wouldn't have gave him her number. Then again, he knew he would need to be careful. Sure he had always liked her, maybe even loved her, puppy love at best but still love, he wondered how Darnell would handle it if Darnell ever found out about it. The man was one crazy motherfucker. He had been engaged in constant gang warfare with the Aztecas and Grove Street and all the other Family hoods the last time Alex saw him.

Alex knew that aside from her past with Darnell, she was also best friends with Queenie who was one of the toughest female G's on the set, a lesbian, and a notorious gangster within the Ballas. As everybody ate, Alex noticed Saheed trying to talk to Loony Loc and tel him about why he shouldn't eat pork. "Man, i aint tying to hear that shit now, Saheed!"

Saheed went on to say that despite the stereotype that black en liked chicken, in fact,the more oppressive food that was associated with slavery was in fact, pork. Slaves were gve nothing but pork to eat and it was only th parts of the pig that the masters wouldn't eat. Pig intestines were known through soul food as Chitlins. Yet people really ate them! Saheed explained how it shouldn't have become part of the diet of contemporary black culture as it was meey a survival teqnique when they had nothing else to eat.

Alex, in a way admired Saheed. He got out of the gang life as best as he could and had truly changed over the time he had been gone. He had only been a little older than him and larry but in 93' he had been arrested for assaulting a man who had worked for child protective sercvices. Alex didn't know the whole story but he made a note then and there to try and find out one day. Now he was a Muslim and he believed Allah couldsave black people where Jesus could't. Alex had learned a little bit about the faith before and knw that Muslis believed in the same God that Christains and Jews did but they believed that the Koran was the newest word of God. They believed that just as the Gospels which are in the new Testement ofthe biblefollowed up on the old testemet and the Mosaic law the Jews abide by, the Koran was now the new word of God and Muhammad had been its messenger.

It wasn't just his new found faiththat Alex was blown away by. It was also that he now was an activist and was always tryig to help people better themselves. Alex noticed Queenie and Loony were talking to Lary and Snowman and as he took a bite of barbecued chicken and washed it down with some Sprunk, he noticed that Wolf and Lewis were also over there and engaged in the coversation. He went over there and Loony Loc had a huge grin on his face, almost like the big bad wolf from little red riding hood. Stacks was there in the conversation too.

"Bet! I'm down with that!" Alex asked them,buttig into the coversation, not caring if he was not a part f it previously."What are you guys talking about?"

Snowman looked at Stacks with a curious look on his face and finally Larry blurted out,"We're talking about jacking a bank in Vinewood bro. You down for that?"

Stacks shot Larry a stare saying,"Why do you gotta be telling niggas about it already? You wanna land us in jail?"

Larry defended him saying, "This is my little cousin, loc you know that! He was rolling with us when we hitthe Angels back. If wegot all ya'll involved then he better get a chance to be in it too. Hell, Ali cat is the best cap man in South Central!"

Wolf nodded."I agree. it wouldn't be no Rez Dogs if it weren't for his 're hitting the bank and we're hitting em hard! Do you know how much cash they got in there?"

Alex sighed. "Okay I'm in. We just need to really plan this out. I mean it, no fucking around."

Snowman nodded. "Yeah you already know! If we fuck around we'll die. Me I got babies, nigga I aint trying to die just yet. Still, I gotta feed em though."

_1996_

Alex kissed the beautiful Haitian lady as he eased out of her doorway. Her name was Maneeya St. Clair. She was very beautiful and had a slight touch of the Haitian accent despite being a first generation American. She worked as a nurse at the hospital in Ocean View. She had brown skin and shorter hair and a pouty lips. After a night of love making he had to go and she had work. "I'll call you later tonight." He promised.

Maneeya smiled and said, "You better! Don't leave me waiting!"

She was a few years older than he was but she liked him because he was a bad boy but he wasn't nearly so ruthless as the Haitian gang known as the Haitian Bones. It had been a few days since he had busted that deal between the Triads and Sharks. Alex got a page from his dad. It said to meet him in at the Club Malibu. He got into the stolen black Cheetah and he began to drive from Little Haiti to the bridge. As he drove away, he spotted a Haitian gang member in a fist fight with a Cuban. Based on the colors, he realized that the Haitian was a Bone and the other gang member was a Cuban from the Los Cabrones under Umberto Robina.

There was blood on the Haitian's arm from a cut as the Cuban had his knife out now and the Cuban gangster had a bloody nose and a busted lip. "Now you're dead pendejo! Nobody fucks with us!" The Haitian dodged a hack with the knife and hit the guy in the face. Then he picked up a loose brick off the ground and they continued to attack each other. Just then, a Hermes pulled up and two Cuban men dressed in silk got out. Meanwhile a group of black men standing on the corner observed the fight and two men cocked their pistols and readied for battle as the gang members got out of the car to back their friend up. One carried a double barreled shotgun, the other had a golf club. Alex hit the gas and high tailed it out of there as he heard cursing in English, in Creole and in Spanish followed by cries of pain and gunshots.

Alex had the radio station on Emotion 98.3 and the song The Flame by Cheap Trick played. He crossed onto Starfish Island and he pulled into the Vercetti Mansion. He pulled in and got out. He walked up to the mansion where his dad was out front having a cigarette. His father was a skinny man with his checkered shirt tucked into his jeans and he had long black hair. He was forty four years old. He blew smoke and said, "Tommy has a job for us, kid. We need to get ourselves over to Vice Point. The Haitians are bigger now then they were in 86'. more came from the ocean and so Auntie Poulet has more soldiers. They just took over one of Tommy's spots."

Alex looked around. "What does he want us to do? Just take the spot back?"

Owen shook his head. "No, he wants us to go to their gang hideout Tommy's gonna come along. He'll be meeting us at the spot. We're gonna blow up the building so they can't start over from there! They took the spot from Tommy's people about a month ago and he never got around to reclaiming it. They killed eleven of his men and after that his lieutenants cut and run."

Alex got back in his car and his dad rode shotgun. They dropped by the Ammu Nation on the way. The man behind the counter said, "Ah, the Eastman's! I been expecting you! Mr. Vercetti called and said for you guys to get anything you need for the job. Its on his accounts so take what you need." Alex fought the temptation to roll his eyes and thought _God one more excuse for him to flaunt his riches..._

Owen purchased for himself a 12 gauge and took forty two shells for it. Alex purchased a Tec 9 an H&K PSG1 Sniper Rifle, seven grenades, a rocket launcher and a .44 Desert Eagle. He also got two bulletproof vests one for dad and one for himself. They got in the car once they were done loading the trunk. Alex kept the Desert Eagle up front with him. He began to drive out to Vice Point. Dad, I really can't stand this fuckin asshole. He flaunts his cash, he gives orders and never goes out and does anything himself, he's nothing but a lazy prick!"

Dad replied, "Well look where you live, Al! This is America! There aint a man anywhere that doesn't hate his boss! Its a part of life, kiddo. Nothing we can do about that."

Alex didn't agree. "Yes there is. We could stop working for him and take this town over our self! We're Seminole Indians, pop, this land used to be where our people lived, Vice City included. We should be running things, not them!"

Owen smiled at his son and said, "Hell, Alex, our people don't believe in owning land, remember? No tribe did. The land doesn't belong to us, we belong to the land!"

Alex rolled his eyes at his dad and said, "Okay but you know what I mean. Besides, even if we never believed in owning land, we need to take it all back because its clear that people don't respect the land so we need to take it back! In other words, we're the only ones who belong to this land!"

Dad chuckled at that. "What about your cousin Larry?"

Alex told him, "Come on, you know he's family and he's a brother the same as I am. I'm just saying we need to take it all back."

Owen scoffed. "Yeah and how do you suggest we do that, Alex? We're only two million strong in the United States. We're about roughly two percent of the population if that. You really think we'd stand a chance? We might be able to pull it off in another twenty or thirty years, who knows? Just not now."

Alex pointed out, "True but don't forget that Latinos are Natives too! They just got colonized Spaniards instead of the English! That's the only difference, there. Not just Latin America and Mexico but Canada, Central America, South America, all that, we'd have millions more! We just have to unite the people."

His father had a smile on his face. "That's my boy. Always a thinker. That's why its just too bad you didn't give college more of a try. You're only nineteen, son. You could still go. Why don't you?"

Alex snickered. "How would I work out being a dope dealer into taking exams? What about you, why did you cave into Tommy like that? I could have sworn for a minute when we first got here, you were in a gang war with him, but now you're allies? What's with that?"

Owen sighed. "Our membership has dwindled, boy. We were better off when we were a political organization. We got harassed by cops every bit as much as we do now but at least then it was about social change, the Red Power Movement, and we weren't a fuckin gang. Believe me, I never wanted any of this but its life. Right now, Tommy's the man and he has been for a while. I hope we can find a way to take Vice City back but for now we just gotta live with him. He may be a prick but at least we're doing all right."

Alex shook his head. "Yeah but we gotta get our own money. Not through him. This could be a paradise if it weren't for him trying to rule the whole city."

He arrived in Vice Point and Tommy awaited along with six bodyguards, Mike, was one of them. Mike had an MP5, Tommy had an M-16 variant. Alex also recognized Skeeter Johnson, a local thug who used to run with the Trailer Park Mafia and had been a coke addict through most of the eighties but when Victor Vance had taken over, he had destroyed them killing Marty J Williams and most of the gang but Skeeter had survived. He had just ended up being a coke fiend the next four years as before and later turned to crack since it was cheaper. Especially since it had started to take off in the late eighties.

By 1989, the guy had been forced to go to rehab in order for Tommy to agree to give him anymore work. He wasn't like most of the crew from the Trailer Park Mafia. He wasn't a redneck. He was just a southerner who had a drug addiction. He wasn't into inbreeding or wife beating as Marty was said to be. Marty had treated him like shit in fact and had told Alex this.

Skeeter, a thin Caucasian, had neck length brown hair and steel gray eyes and a tattoo that said MAMA TRIED. A lot of people had tattoos like that in prison. It was a way of saying that their mom tried but despite that fact, they'd failed anyway. Often times, law enforcement believed that this meant they were trying to blame their mother for their criminal careers but in reality, they weren't. Showed what the pigs knew. Society itself was failing if you asked him.

_Maybe Tommy aint a complete asshole...he may be okay actually if he'd just stop with the Mafia don mentality..._ Alex thought as he got out. Tommy looked at him and said, "At least my best man is well equipped. Ready to take these assholes out?"

Alex nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." The three bodyguards were armed with H&K MP5 Sub Machine Guns. One of them was named Martin, a sarcastic Italian American with a receding hairline, and a gold rope necklace and a Hawaiian shirt. He was originally from Liberty City but come to Vice City a year earlier when he learned of Tommy, who had killed Sonny Forelli and had joined him because he was a Forelli associate and had wanted to leave them for years.

Then there was Paul, whose last name Alex didn't know but he too was Italian, a hell of a lot younger than Tommy, or Dad for that matter who was behind Tommy just by a year but unlike Martin had a full head of hair. Supposedly, he and Skeeter had been best friends for a long time despite the ten year age gap.

He was a local to Vice City. Homegrown, from the gang turf on Prawn Island. A long time ago, he had ran with the Sharks but when they tried to raid Tommy's porn studio, he had been outgunned and out manned. Just him and a few other low rank Sharks. They had been sent to kill Tommy but what the Shark's leaders didn't tell Paul was that Tommy had a shit load of armed thugs at the studio plus himself and his arsenal of weapons he had purchased from Phil Cassidy, a one armed drunken lunatic.

In the gunfight all of Paul's buddies had been killed by Tommy's guards but Paul had taken cover by using one of the pornstars, a new talent, as a human shield so he narrowly survived. As the story went, Tommy had explained to him that his own boss had set him up. By sending him here with just four other guys to kill him, it was a suicide mission and that he if he killed Tommy but was then killed himself, the investigation would slide right off his back. Tommy had been telling the truth.

The last bodyguard was a guy named Roberto. He was a former member of the Cuban gang Los Cabrones. He had joined Tommy's gang through their mutual friend, Umberto, his leader and had joined up with him when Tommy made him a business offer to move up the financial food chain and move out of the barrio. Umberto was fine with it but some of the street level Cubans considered him a sellout since he now lived in one of the spare bedrooms with his own bathroom at the Vercetti mansion. The last bodyguard was a Caucasian male he did not recognize.

Alex eyed the guards and then Tommy. "What's the plan here?"

Tommy gave him some plastic explosives and said, "We're gonna collapse that fuckin house to the foundation! It'll be messy but once we're inside I'll tell ya where to put em all and once we get out, we blow that Popsicle stand! Literally.." Tommy eyed Dad's shotgun. "A little light today, don't ya think?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "No sir, handle any gang banger in the city with this baby. A shotgun never failed me."

Alex questioned Tommy, "Why do I gotta be the guy to risky my ass?"

Tommy told him, "I'll pay ya good for it, kid. It'll be worth it. Give you enough to take a girl out on the town or something."

Roberto stepped up to him and said, "That reminds me, aint your girlfriend a Haitian?" Alex scowled at the Cuban thug and said, "So what if she is? Yeah, that's her heritage but she doesn't do this line of work."

The man scoffed. "She better not. If I found out she works for that bruja Auntie Poulet I'd give her a Colombian necktie!" Alex aimed his Desert Eagle at the man's head. "She's a nurse. If you even think about hurting her I'll give you a necktie, shit for brains."

Tommy snapped, "Hey! Will you two jerk offs knock the crap off? We got work to do!"

Skeeter gave Alex a simple nod. He was dressed in all black, a black tank top, black pants, and even combat boots. Aside from his MP5 he had, he also had a Remington Shotgun. They headed across the street to the house where the Haitians were holed up. "Take out those guards up top of the house, Alex!" Dad instructed and he looked through the scope at the Haitian gangster. There were two of them on the roof, both, armed with AKS Assault Rifles. The one on the left had a on a blue bandanna and a sky blue parka. On the right, the other man had dreads and wore a light blue vest.

Alex fired at him first, the powerful high velocity round striking him in the face, taking away the top of his head, sending bits of skull jutting out of the exit wounds. The other Haitian guard stood up, suddenly alert but in a flash Alex picked him off too shooting him through the heart. The gang member clutched his wounds and fell rolling off the roof of the house on stilts. They all made their way to the front yard. From the porch, a Haitian fired upon him with two pistols hitting him with four rounds. A fifth round was fired at his head but it whizzed past his ear. The bodyguard who Alex didn't recognize, a bald man with a five o'clock shadow, opened fire on the Haitian gangster and nailed him with ten rounds to the chest. The man took the rounds but was still alive, firing both guns at the guy and Alex saw the guy catch a couple of slugs but more rounds from the Heckler and Koch took care of the Haitian cutting him own at the knees.

Alex got up and headed into the huge house which was actually closer to being a mansion than a house. In a way, it reminded him of the old house that used to belong to the Mendez brothers. Who knew it may have even been theirs once but he knew that the house where they had resided was in Prawn Island and had been a Shark hangout for a long time even though they had briefly lost the turf to Tommy.

A Haitian fired at them from the overlooking balcony with an M4. The Haitian squeezed off sixteen rounds at them and the guard with the shadow fell as the rounds pierced him in the chest. He rounds poured down on them trying to get under the cover of the balcony itself. The Haitians also fired at from inside the house through the doorway. Alex took cover on the left side, Tommy on the right. Tommy fired his M-16 into the door blindly. His rounds hit a random Haitian in the back and the man fell from the chair he was in where he was cutting up coke. The rounds came out of the man's front as he fell, his navy blue shirt stained with dark red.

The Haitian on the balcony fired down through the balcony floor at them and several rounds came down, and bounced off the concrete and a round caught Tommy in the leg. "Ahhhh fuck!" Dad cocked his shotgun and fired up through the holes and he heard a cry of pain and he did it again where he suspected the man was and the firing from up above ceased. Alex readied his Tec 9 and also fired blindly. There were four gangsters taking cover behind a mini bar inside and as Alex fired they ducked but also blindly fired back around the top.

Rounds hit the door frame but he took cover again. Alex fired with his Tec in his right hand and he hit one of the Haitians in the head the rounds hitting him in the skull. Alex saw the man fall hitting his already bleeding head on the counter. Alex hit a second gang member in the chest. The guy fell out of his cover screaming as the rounds hit him. Alex sprayed across the mini bar, the rounds hitting the mini fridge and shattering several shot glasses. He hit one of the Haitians in the arm as they blindly fired a 9mm.

Tommy fired and hit the guy Alex had wounded as his leg was sticking out. The round hit the guy in the side of his foo right on the bone. The Haitian howled and rolled in agony. If he lived, he'd be crippled for life. Martin fired his MP5 and took out the last Haitian behind cover. A thug emerged from the kitchen firing a sawed off shotgun. Martin saw him coming and managed to try and hit the ground before the shot could hit him directly and for the most part, he avoided the blast but he caught several pellets in the back and the legs. He weakly got to his feet. Tommy yelled, Martin, you all right?" Martin fired as he got up and hit the Haitian before he could fire again. He saw the wounded gangster duck into the kitchen behind the door before he could finish him off. He still saw his blood on the door frame.

Martin spat up blood. "I'll live...assuming you can get me to a doctor after this."

Paul snorted. "Don't be a fucking pussy. You knew the job was dangerous!" Alex emptied the last twelve rounds at a goon on a stairway. Alex reloaded and called to Tommy, "All right where do you want these things?"

Tommy barked, "Put one behind the stair case!" Alex did and Dad covered him as more gang members from outside made their way into the house. Dad took a Haitian Bone's knee caps out as he got through the door. The man fell screaming like a banshee but Owen Eastman put him out of his misery with a second shot to the chest. Tommy fired too and several rounds pierced a gang member in the chest and came out of his shoulder blades. Alex planted the explosive where Tommy had said to. Alex came out shooting as the gang members kept coming. Dad took two rounds in the arm but he fired and hit the guy in the chest and the man collapsed dead at his feet. Martin chased the wounded goon into the kitchen and fired finishing him off.

He came out of the kitchen still firing and Alex yelled, "All right! Where do you want the next one?"

Tommy thought a moment and said, "Water heater! It'll be in the kitchen behind the refrigerator! Hurry up! These assholes are like roaches!" Alex went into the kitchen and did as he was asked. Just then a Haitian busted in, firing a Mac-10 and hit Alex in the back. He hit the floor hard and felt more rounds hit him in the back. He had his.44 Desert Eagle ready however and fired hitting the man in the gut. The man held his stomach wound as the blood got on his white pants. The man began to fall to the ground and just for safe measure Alex put another shot in his head.

He was not wounded in the back, the vest had done its job but he had taken a few slugs in the shoulder and he was pissed. He finished planting the bomb and came back out into the main living saw Paul shooting a gang member who had managed to hit him once in the forearm and once in the thigh but the Sicilian held his own and fired his MP5 without even aiming and mowed the guy down as five rounds hit the guy in the adams apple. "That all you got ya cat eating fuckers? Come on!"

Alex spotted a Haitian peaking out of a bedroom with a Rifle. "Paul, look out!" He fired his weapon up at the door and by the time the rounds were spent and he reached for another mag, the man was no longer visible but Alex wasn't sure if the guy had been hit. Just then a single shot rang out. It seemed louder than the others, which was saying a lot considering the boom of his dads shotgun and Tommy's full auto Assault Rifle, plus Skeeter who fired his MP5 along with Roberto and the two of them went down the hallways of the first floor clearing the rooms out to make sure no more gangsters would surprise them. From the pops of the H&K's Alex figured that not all of the rooms had been empty.

Paul was hit. He held his bloody silk shirt as he fell to the floor, hit in the chest. _Guess the Sniper lived after all..._Alex thought. Tommy yelled, "Put the third one on the power generator in the back!" Alex saw his dad and a red dot on his temple and rushed forward to tackle him. The shot rang out and they hit the floor, the round hit the wall and Alex and his father took cover behind a love seat. "Stay down." He warned him as he pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it upstairs toward the door. BOOM! The explosion rocked the house and shattered a window and several picture frames on the second floor. Alex wasn't sure if one had done the trick so he took the chance to come out from cover running for the stairs as he pulled the pin on another and lobbed it at the The grenade went into the bedroom door way and this time the explosion blew the door up and the room was ablaze.

Alex saw that the gang member had both his legs and one arm blown off and the bedroom was stained with blood and guts. _That's good enough for me..._he thought as he headed back downstairs. He ran outside and back around the side of the house. He fired a head shot at a gangster at close range just as the guy tried to come through the door. Alex got to the back of the house where the pool was and found the generator in a room down some stairs in what looked like somebody had built to be a bomb shelter but in fact it was just where a generator was. He planted the explosive charge there and then ran back for the house. A Haitian thug fired at him with an AK-47 and hit him in the chest. As Alex went down, he was surprised that the gang member had it on semi auto. Probably for accuuracy.

He fired the last few shots in his pistol and hit the guy once in the leg and once near the groin. Alex got up and reloaded, his leg was bleeding and he had taken a round in the shoulder as well. He fired a final shot into the Bone's stomach which left a huge hole in him and it was big enough that the smell of his bowels was in the air. Alex hurried away from the corpse and back to where Tommy and Dad were. He got his Tec 9 back out and fired, clearing two armed men from the doorway, who were not wearing colors and sure weren't Haitian. In fact, one was a Hispanic man, likely Dominican, while the other was a Caucasian woman with red hair.

_Dope dealers..._He realized. _They must work for the Bones. _The woman fired hitting Alex in the chest twice and a round nearly also hit his head. Alex managed not to fall and fired letting the automatic rounds tear into her hips and up to her rib cage and heard her scream as she was hit. The man cried out, "Fucking cabron! That was my woman!" He fired but Alex already was ahead of him and let off sixteen rounds at the guy and nailed him in the right side of his chest.

Alex got back in the house and he spotted Roberto who was bleeding and had been hit in the stomach. Paul had died of the gunshot wound and Martin wasn't looking so great himself. Alex asked, "All right there's one more left! Where do you want it?" Alex hollered. "Put it on the car in the car port! I think that's enough pivotal places to bring this house to ashes!" Alex kicked the door open and ran outside, his Tec 9 blazing. Two Haitians fell dead on the sidewalk.

Alex fixed the last charge to the car. He ran out and shouted, "All done!" Dad fired his shotgun and hit a gang member in the chest. "Good! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Roberto and Skeeter were wounded from return fire. Roberto had the worse of the two. Mike fired mowing down three Haitians down Martin limped out trying to retreat back to his car but three shots rang out and the man clutched his chest and then the gaping wound in his neck and it was all in vain as he bled there on the sidewalk. A drug dealer in a leather jacket with spiked blue hair, and jeans torn at the knee was firing, he had shot Martin and now was hitting Mike in the side.

Mike fell, the shock of the rounds hitting him knocking him over. Tommy screamed, "God damn it!"

He was alive but wounded. Martin on the other hand was lying face down on the ground, blood surrounding his head. Tommy was hit by a round from the dealer who was firing wildly trying to get everybody. "Rock and roll!" He shouted as he saw he had hit Tommy once. Tommy fired but the man ducked down the rounds hit the Perenial that Martin had been driving. The windshield was full of holes. Two Haitian gang members joined the dealer in firing upon them. He blindly fired at Tommy from the side, blindly. "You little shit! You think you can kill me?"

The kid yelled back, "If I do I run this fucking town so why not?" He reloaded but when he stuck his gun over the side Tommy fired and hit the guy in the wrist. "Ahhh shit!" He screamed. Tommy fired and hit him in the chest as he stumbled falling to the ground. Nine rounds hit the dealer in the chest and penetrated him through the shoulder muscle and cartilage. The Haitians fired Uzi's at them. Alex was hit in the chest by a stream of rounds. He felt two of them pierce his shoulder and it felt like they broke it or dislocated it. Then again, getting shot wasn't meant to feel good.

He didn't fall. He returned fire and caught the two Haitians in the river of bullets and one fell to the ground bleeding in the stomach and the back and all over the abdomen groaning in pain and writhing while the other was just wounded as seven rounds went into his leg. The gang member still blindly fired. Tommy turned to Alex and said, "I need to get these two to the hospital. Can you drive?" Alex nodded. Roberto and Skeeter were helped into Tommy's car, which was a tan Washington.

Alex and Tommy got in and Dad ran for the Infernus. Mike and he drove off but Dad shouted, "Son, I'll see you later! Be careful!"

Alex pulled out of the driveway and into the street and detonated the bomb. The explosion was massive and it set off several car alarms and blew up, sending glass everywhere, debris flying all over, even raining down upon the car.

Alex drove off toward he hospital in Ocean View. Just as they did, there was a loud shot and the back windshield was filled with holes and Alex looked to see the black jacket wearing dealer was alive. He fired his pistol and hit the back of the car, blowing a tail light out. Alex had his Tec 9 ready. He fired the last twenty one rounds at the dealer and mowed him down. The rounds turned his jacket red as he hit him. Alex told Tommy, "Hey, I gotta drive so can you cover the car till we get these guys to the ER?"

A Voodoo followed and a Haitian had an Uzi that they fired from the passenger side. Tommy fired his M-16 at the car, filling it full of rounds, hitting the passenger. He had to reload and the guy, though hurt was still alive. He sprayed at the front trying to Hit Tommy. Two rounds hit Skeeter in the leg near the knee. "Ahh! Jesus!"

Alex snarled, "Any time you're ready, Mr. Vercetti!" Tommy fired the freshly loaded Assault Rifle and hit the driver causing the car to crash into a barrier and the passenger flew out the window. Alex got them to the hospital and they helped the two wounded men toward the front of the hospital. "Jesus...Alex...I'm gonna fuckin die aint I?" Skeeter complained. Alex shook his head. "No you're not. Just hang on, we're almost there."

Roberto scowled. "Stop acting like a pussy." They got in and five minutes later, Tommy warned the doctors not to notify the police as they were hauled away on stretchers. The two men walked out of there and Tommy patted him on the back. "You did good in there, kid."

Alex grimly replied, "Tell that to Martin and Paul."

Tommy shook his head saying, "Its no big deal. Guards are a dime a dozen. You, though, you're different. You're a skilled hit-man and you're only nineteen!"

Alex sighed and looked at him saying, "You don't even care that you lost your own men? To blow a fuckin house up."

Tommy explained, "Look the Haitians hit us hard last month and took that neighborhood over. They took what wasn't theirs. Cheer up, pal! We won! They're toast!"

Later on, Alex was wired money, twelve grand.

As Alex drove through the city to the water near Little Havana he stared out at the night in wonder. _I wonder if Angie had this in mind for staying out of trouble?_

_1998_

Alex shoved his way past Timothy Green's bodyguard, Tiny. Normally the big man would try to frisk him but Alex had aimed his pistol at him and said, "Get the fuck outta my way."

Tiny followed and said, "Look, Alex the boss is busy this is a bad time!"

Alex snapped, "The hell he is! He paged me talking about a job opportunity. I can't get a bite to eat without somebody paging me." He saw the living room was empty so he headed for Tim's bedroom. "Tim, Leo, whatever you're going by today, open the goddamn door!" The man said, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Alex hollered to him, "I was in the drive thru when you paged me. NOW!" He kicked the door open and said, "Now what was so important you had to...ahhhh! What the hell!"

Timothy Green, the drug dealer, who was pretty much the biggest player in town, the biggest hot shot on the West Coast besides CJ, was wearing a red dress which he had off halfway plus his lips were coated with red lipstick and he wore earrings. Alex had just walked in on him in the middle of changing and now he looked back at Tiny who gave him an I Told You So look.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have listened this one time..._

TBC...

_Okay that's all for this chapter! I tried to knock out as much as I could. I got one of the two men that killed Beverly outta the way. Now that Ryder went and got the Grove Street mole who did it, Sweet oughta appreciate him more, huh? Also just so you guys know, that girl Alex was with in the 96' memory was one of his previous girlfriends his second one he ever had. Also Stony, is based on the character Stony from Set It Off just as Queenie is Queen Latifah's character Cleo._

_Also just a reminder of who Saheed was, a knucklehead gang banger when Alex left for Vice but upon returning, found that Saheed had converted to Islam and was trying to be a positive influence he was introduced in chapter 4 in the scene where Madd Dogg was slain. You should take a look at that chapter if you don't recall. Which BTW forgive the many typos the story was young then I intend to fix that lol. He is based off the character Sharriff from Menace II Society. I use a lot of characters from there cause it was just that good! There was a character for every kinda person in the streets. Crazy gangsta, like Loony, reformed banger like Saheed, and troubled protagonist caught between bot worlds._

_I tried to make more notable gang members among Tommy's crew such as Skeeter, Roberto, Mike, etc. As for my most loyal reviewer, you know who you are, thank you for the support! I'll be adding in your OC as soon as I can!_

_Just so everybody knows, I added the detail with Alex's brother being shot and the black man being beat to more closely resemble the causes of the Los Santos riots, in that case a black man being beaten but also in Seattle a Native homeless man was shot by the police four times and the cop got away with it and personally I think that they should have rioted over that!_

_Also the thing with Lazlow, he has a police record with the Liberty City police and him exposing himself to an elder woman is one of many things he has in his criminal background lol_

_Hope ya'll appreciate the scenes with Maccer & the Candy Suxx pic! If you recall that picture of her butt that is in the mansion, a stray round from Roach had been fired and hit her right between the butt cheeks and in the last chapter Maccer had recovered it from the ground :P_

_Also, I decided to end the chapter on a shocking note hope I did that! What next?_

_Hope you liked! R&R!_


	18. Faster Than A Junkie On Speed

_All right so here goes more SAS I decided to get right on it because it makes no sense to just leave a cliff hanger like that for too long! So now I'm getting it ready as soon as I can. Also Pink, this is the chapter where Liberia will be featured! She will obviously be introduced in a job for Woozie. So yeah, that's how I'm gonna work that into that. While at the same time building the rest of the story too. By the way, to accurately portray the gang beef, there will be a point in this story where Cj and Alex will be beefing. This is just a forewarning. They won't actually kill each other but some of their friends will die in the process of the gang war. Still at the end of the day, as the plot twists they will end up assisting each other again, I'm just gonna have conflict for a while so that the Crips & Bloods gang beef is accurately portrayed. Still, they will assist each other in finding their loved ones killers. I also just wanna show how you could beef with somebody and be cool again later._

* * *

_Alex_

He could have expected anything. Tim doing a line of coke, fucking a whore, anything but this he didn't see coming at all. "Uhh...what the hell? Okay, Leo, Timmy... ma'am, I guess I'll come back later." He started to walk out but Leo said, "Sit the fuck down!"

Alex came in and sat while Leo was stripping down to boxers and changing back into a white suit. "Listen kid, its not what you think. I aint some type of fag or anything like that. I'm involved in a play at this show up in San Fierro."

Alex raised his hands. "Hey I aint judging, Leo errr...Tim..whatever you go by today... whatever the fuck floats your boat." Timothy stood up and said, "That's another thing..you ever wonder why the name change? You never wondered what that's about?"

Alex, had a wise crack coming and could not resist it. "Hey, you said because you want to shake the cops. My policy is don't ask don't tell!" The man sighed and said, "Oh we got a fuckin comedian. Tiny do you see me laughing?" The big man shook his head. "The thing is, these two names, its to throw the cops off from who I really am. See they think I'm dead. They think I've been dead for three years."

Alex eyed him with suspicion. "Yeah? Why is that? Did you fake your death?"

Timmy shook his head. "No. The truth is, I'm not Timmy Green or Leo McCoy. My name is Giorgio. Giorgio Forelli."

Alex eyed him carefully and said, "You do realize that Giorgio is a Sicilian right? You look nothing like him. I mean, the only thing the two of you have in common is that you both dress like women."

The man scowled saying,"Ah open your fuckin eyes, kid. Tommy Vercetti and some of his boys tried to shoot me three years ago. He had his own hit-man shoot me. I never did see who that prick was other than that he was so young. I think what it was, Tommy was pretty sore that me and my boys tried to kill him back in 89." Alex swallowed at what Giorgio said. Because he remembered that day.

Alex asked him, so as not to give him a second to think, "Well I've seen Giorgio's picture in the papers. He tried to kill Phil Collins back in 84' and he was on trial in 86' but the man had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. You look nothing alike, no offense." This was true. Timothy Green had oily graying hair and steel gray eyes. He looked more Irish as a matter of fact. "Well that's kinda the point aint it? Let that cocksucker think that I'm dead and look like a nice Irish Catholic man. What better way to stay under the radar?"

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you telling me all this?" He feared what the answer might be. "Because I know that Tommy used to be your employer. I also know that you aren't a number one fan of his. I know about the whole ordeal with your father and I'm sorry. The point is, I wouldn't put it past Vercetti to have ordered that. That man hasn't done anything himself in eight years. He just has his men do everything. That ungrateful shit killed my cousin Sonny in cold blood and then he starts giving orders just like him!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you aint the first person to have an issue with him on that." He paused and then added, "I don't know if he was really the man behind it. I mean, he knows better than to fuck with my family. It'd be the end of him."

Sonny nodded. "Look, I know these things. See, I've been up here for only a couple of years, had a fake name, alias, whatever and I took over. When I got here, I really was homeless. I spent the little bit of money I had after Tommy and his punk fuckin gang attacked me to get my face changed surgically. I couldn't go back to Liberty City either. Its real hot up there, especially now with the Forellis and Leone's in a full out war with each other. I got involved with Sosa, got involved with the coke trade, got most of the gangs in town to become clients. I'm back! But i liked Vice City more. It was easier to control. The gangs were small time and local. Our here its a bit more serious. I just want Vice City back for the Forelli family."

Alex demanded, "What are you trying to say to me? You run this town. You really want to give it up?" Sonny sighed, fully dressed now. "Not exactly. Well, I have to retire at some point. I just prefer Vice City. Its a lot like here but as I said, easier to control. Away from the rain and snow of Liberty. Now I want you to help me. You could be in charge of San Andreas kid. Just you, and you could be a millionaire. You could put the Rez Dogs or the Ballas or whoever at the top and then, we'd have somebody more reasonable than that asshole Carl Johnson."

Alex sat down thinking about it. "Well that sounds good and all but I can't make a move against him till I know that he did kill my dad for sure. Him being a dick aint reason enough right now. I mean, plus I have nothing against CJ. i'm with him on what he says about drugs but right now I don't see another option. He made it to the top without being a dope boy just shot his way through but he was the brother of the leader. My cousin Larry, I love him but he's no leader. Look me and Carl have an arrangement."

Sonny nodded and told him, "Ah you mean that little deal you two made at the truce? Take a look at this." He turned on the TV and showed him news footage on Weazel news which showed a crime scene. "This just occurred today at around nine this morning as members of the Ballas and the Idlewood families were involved in a shootout leaving two Family gang members and three Idlewood Ballas dead as well as two civilians who were wounded by stray bullets. Its not known at this time why the violence is occurring now but it looks as though the gang truce held just a few months ago in the summer, is now deteriorating just like the truce in 92' which was attempted just after the Los Santos Riots."

Sonny turned the TV off. "It looks like Westside Story. Except instead of Puerto Ricans against whites, its black on black violence." Tiny's voice boomed. "That's why I got tired of repping Family hoods. I don't think half of them know what they're fighting about."

Alex thought bitterly to himself, _We already know. You sit up here playing house in a tich area living off the hog._

Sonny told him, "Look kid, I know this is a lot to take it but you've got to think about you here. You want the guys that killed your dad, right? Plus the other cop that was responsible for your brother dying? Well this is how you do it. You probably couldn't even go over to Grove Street now because you'd probably get shot at before you got to Johnson's house. Take some time to sleep on it. Think about it and don't keep me waiting too long,all right?"

Alex nodded and got out to the maroon Admiral he had taken the other day. He began to derive out of Vinewood. He ate the Burger Shot order as he drove because he knew that it would be a long time before he would get a chance to stop and eat. However, he took a second anyway and pulled over to the side of the road off of Sunrise Boulevard. He began to eat his Cowgirl cheeseburger, and enjoy his fries, chicken cojones, which were just chicken tenders, and onion ring along with a large E Cola. He turned the radio on to listen to the WCTR programs.

Area 53 was on at the moment. Marvin Trill was going on some sort of rant about the new millennium. "The US government WANTS you to think that the Cold War is over and maybe it is but the fact is, ever since that wall came down, Russians have been coming to this country by the boat load. What if they aren't just setting up crime families and running numbers? What if they are posing as gangsters but are really Soviet agents pretending to be gangsters after the American dream? I'm telling you, a whole nation drunk on Vodka is not one to be taken lightly. Nuclear war will happen! The four horseman of the Apocalypse are riding upon us! If you have no bomb shelters I suggest you buy them! I can assure you the end is near."

A caller phoned in and asked, "Hey, I just have one question. How long do I have to wait after the fallout to come back up?" Marvin replied, "You'll need to wait at least twenty years. I suggest you pack as many people in one shelter as possible. If there is only one woman and four men, they must share her! Its all about surviving humanity!Whether she gives consent or not..."

Alex finished his meal, and started the car back up and was disturbed by what Marvin Trill had just said so he changed the channel. Apparently, that crazy bastard was going to be living in an underground bunker next year and would be living there for ten years and then re emerge in 2009 to tell of his experience. Alex was one of the few people who figured Y2K was bullshit. People had been predicting the end of the earth for years and they'd never been right.

Now that the internet was a world wide thing and was becoming more and more common as the year 2000 neared he had a computer which was now where he had his shows being broad casted. He would be having his last show, his last broadcast of area 53 on December 31st.

Alex was rolling into North East Los Santos and as he drove through the districts, that he would soon be in the primarily Latino neighborhood of Glen Park. He pulled up next to Santiago's house. It had been a while since he had checked up on him. He got out and two Mexican men sat on the stoop. One wore black pants and a white T shirt. The other wore a plaid black and white shirt over khakis . Neither wore Vagos gang colors but Alex figured they were based on the way they carried themselves. Plus when they spotted him, the one in the khakis removed a pistol and pointed it at him. The other opened a beer cooler and pulled out a sawed off shotgun demanding, "Where you from, Ese?"

Alex sighed. "I'm from Los Santos. Don't worry, i'm a friend of Santi's now let me by I need to talk to him." The one with the shotgun said, "Chale! What's your name? You aint getting in unless jefe says you're cool, comprende?":

Alex hoped to avoid confrontation with the gang so he said, "I got it." The one with the pistol went inside and hollered in Spanish. "¡Santiago! ¡Alguien aquí a la puerta para usted!"

The other gang banger asked, "What's your name, homes?"

Alex told him his name. The man said, "¡Dijo que su nombre es Alex! ¿Conoce a este chavo." (Said his name is Alex! You know this guy?)

Santiago shouted back, "¡Sí! Es fresco, lo dejó entrar." (Yeah! He's cool, let him in.) The gangsters lowered their weapons and motioned for him to go in. Alex did and spotted Arturo sitting on the couch with a shotgun across his lap. The curly haired, linebacker sized man nodded at him as he entered. Santiago greeted him slapping hands and said, "Sorry about all that, dawg, you can never be too careful The barrio is hot right now. Police have been arresting anybody in Vagos colors and the Aztecas and Psychos have been spraying up houses and then darting off. It hasn't just been a bad day its been a bad month."

Arturo nodded. "We keep on getting shot at from those fools from Flame Rock. Flame Rock Aztecas. They keep going after the big homies. Plus the chota pigs keep going after Vagos and almost never go after the Aztecas when we get into in with them. They're the biggest gang in the city, Ese. They used to just be the biggest Mexican gang but now they're starting to look like the biggest gang in the city period."

Santiago nodded. "Plus my homie has been out on parole. He's really the true shot caller for the Glen Park Barrio. I just been looking over things while he was away. He honestly might let me keep running things or he may want to take over. He may have to chill for a while because that puta P.O. of his says he has to stop associating with criminals. Who's supposed to back him up if the Aztecas attack him or the Psychos. They hate him pretty bad."

Alex said, "Yeah, those guys are crazy. I don't like em but you gotta admit it does take balls to come at you with a machete. Anything I can do to help?"

Santiago nodded. "Si mon. I need to go scoop him up. I think those Azteca putos will try some funny shit. See the Aztecas been trying to get us to meet up with them but I swear its gotta be a set up. I don't trust those fools. Their fucking Chicano Mafia wants to rule all the barrio's in L.S. Just control us when they don't run us! Vagos don't roll that way, homes. Its all about being an individual."

Arturo explained, "Nigga let me tell you something. The Aztecas are the most powerful gang in this city. I don't know how it happened but the only Latin gang with enough clout to stand up to them is the San Fierro Rifas cause they're North hate those Ass Fuckers as much as we do. Problem is they aint set up shop in LS because its Southern San Andreas. The Aztecas are setting up in San Fierro too and the Bay which is against their south side principals but they're getting hammered. Still, out here, we're like David and they're like Goliath."

Santiago snickered. "David killed Goliath you fuckin dumb truck." Arturo snapped, "I know that! We're like David without a slingshot. Don't interrupt me, pendejo."

Santiago looked at Alex. "Point is, see the Aztecas are ignorant. They think they're down for La Raza but they aint! They don't give a fuck about brown pride. They expected us to cut off our ties to the Ballas and stop letting black people in our cliques. Expected us to pay taxes to them just because they're the bigger gang? Fuck that. We used to be the baddest Chicano gang in town! Then that puto Cesar and all those other maricons took their hood back, that wasn't enough then they had to expand and take over more! Now they run East Los Santos, most of it in fact. Anyway can you go with us to scoop him up?"

Alex nodded. "Sure thing. let's go." They walked back outside and got into Alex's car. Santiago rode shotgun with him. Santiago had an MP5 and Alex looked at him saying, "What are you packing all that for? Its just to pick up you friend, right?" Santiago readied his weapon saying, "Trust me, I'll need it. He's been marked for death since before he got out of the joint. He's gonna be at the Well Stacked Pizza Company in Ocean Docks. His shift is over in a half hour."

They began to drive and Arturo loaded up the two Vagos that had been hanging out plus another homie to roll with him in his own car and he followed Alex and Santiago in a Red Oceanic. Alex drove down the street out of the hood. He put the radio on and the song Walk On Water by Ozzy Osbourne played. Santiago nodded with approval. "Hey, dig the tunes."

He looked at Alex and said, "So let me ask you something, carnal. You're Indian, right?" Alex rolled his eyes. "Native. Yes, I'm a Seminole. Why does that matter?" Santiago defensively said, "Nah I didn't mean to offend, I just wondered. It just sucks that this all used to be Native land. Even San Andreas was before it was a part of Mexico or the US. Now with so many wiped out you'll never even see two Indians...I mean Natives in the same diner or bar, ya know?" Alex laughed at that. "Well that's random but whatever, I'll bite. Actually to tell you the truth, Santi, a bar is one of the most likely places you'll find two, probably a lot more. At least the social bar fly types. I drink at home."

Santiago said, "Yeah I guess. Still fucked up though. There's what, maybe a couple million left in the United States? Shit when Columbus got here, there was at least a hundred million! In North America alone, not counting the rest of the so called new world."

Santiago added. "You know, if you hadn't noticed Mexicans have dark hair and dark eyes. We're Natives too ya know. Just that we were colonized by Spaniards instead of the English." Alex nodded. "Well, shit in that case, maybe its better if more come across the border. Especially the ones that are native. In that sense there's a lot more than just two million. We just gotta see Latinos as brothers too right?" He added to correct him, "The Spanish initially took over Florida but they didn't do us in to the extent that they did Mexico. They left that to the US."

Alex eyed the gang member with suspicion. "What brought this on anyway?" Santiago shrugged. "Just making conversation, that's all. Its good to know I'm Native too. Just Mexico Native. Still counts though. We just gotta stop saying Hispanic cause that acknowledges our Spanish heritage but not the Meso American Indians heritage." Santiago paused and then said, "I was just thinking. Those Aztecas pride themselves on being Aztec descent but they're ignorant! Its stupid to assume most Mexicans are Aztec! The truth is, the Aztecs were pagans and they were an Empire which was unusual here in this land. Most tribes hated them."

Alex smirked. "Well as you said, the Aztecas aren't exactly good representatives of Brown Pride or Native Heritage for that matter. Just a gang of foot soldiers for a Mexican prison gang modeled off the Italian mob. That's all they are. Well since you asked me a question can I ask you something?" Santiago nodded. "Go for it." Alex asked, "Did you know who Timothy Green really is?

Santi snickered. "So you finally found out, huh?" Alex raised his eyebrows. "You knew? Why wouldn't you say something?" Santiago shrugged. "Shit it don't matter what he does. If he's queer its got nothing to do with me as long as he doesn't try and hit on me. Actually we all knew. Larry, Snowman, all of us. Didn't matter though. He's good at business and I like him better than that puto CJ."

Alex defended Carl saying, "He aint so bad, come on." Santiago snorted. "You saw the gang fights breaking out right? Drive-by's and shit? Violations of your truce. Plus that vato's more anti narcotics than the DEA! You really wanna trust a Broke Street motherfucker?"

Alex sighed. "Me and him made a deal at the truce. We're gonna help each other. I'd be against drugs myself if I'd grown up like he did but see me, its always been in my neighborhood and I don't have a family member that's OG of the set you know? So I gotta sling."

They were driving through the Port Of Los Santos and were nearly at the spot. Santiago pointed. "Hey pull up there. That's it right there. Guess he finished eating." The man was standing near a bus stop. They pulled up to the man, who had short, clean cut hair and was dressed like a garbage man. He was smoking a cigarette as he waited for the bus. "Horale, what's up, Angel? How was work?" Santiago asked with a grin. "Smelly. What's up, Santi? Who's the lambe?" He asked motioning at Alex. Santiago corrected him. "This is my compadre Alex, man he's no pinche lambe! He's repping the Ballas and the Rez Dogs carnal."

Angel scoffed. "Repping both? Sounds like a hood hopping bitch to me." Alex snapped and said, "I think you need to watch who you're calling a bitch partna." Alex raised a pistol and aimed at him. Santiago raised his hands saying, "Cool out homes, Alex is here to help. Ali, put the fuckin gun down, Ese. Angel, chill the fuck out and get in." Angel put the smoke out and got in the back seat. Santiago explained in Spanish that Alex's dad had been one of the leaders of the The Tribal Syndicate and that his aunt and had been a Baller while his uncle was a Tribal gangster as well.

Angel said, "Oh for real? You're Larry's cousin? My bad, homes, just can never be too careful. Somebody will claim to be down with Ballas one day, Hustlers the next, or a Vago one day, a bitch made Azteca tommorow. When you do enough time in the slammer you realize that more than half of everybody can't be trusted."

Alex asked, "Yeah What did you get pinched for?" Angel told him, "Normally I wouldn't tell a lambe a thing but Santi says you're cool so...I got locked up for nine years. I just got out two months ago on parole. Just even rolling with the Vagos is a violation of parole. I got booked for shooting an Ass Toucher. Caught the fool hanging out in verdant bluffs high signing and shit so I followed him after he dropped his girl off at work."

He paused and then said, "Fool thought he was a player so I pulled him out of the car and shot him in the face, right there in the street. Then this gringo, right, this white boy, he saw the whole thing.I wouldn't have noticed but he dropped his coffee all over the sidewalk. He tried to run and he was the only witness so I started blasting. Hit him four times in the back before he went down. Then I got out of there leaving the Azteca bleeding and twitching in the road. I was already OG but I fucked up that day. I should have finished the witness off. C.R.A.S.H. busted my door down and arrested me that week. The witness lived and once he was well enough he fingered me in a lineup. I should have put one more in his head, man. I would have gotten away if it weren't for him."

Santiago instructed Alex to drive back to the hood, Arturo still followed behind. Alex shook his head. "That sucks. Hard time? I never did much time. I did ten months in county once but that's about it. It must have been hell, right?"

Angel nodded. "Si mon. A nightmare. I always had to carry a shank on me, always had to break jaws in the showers so I wouldn't be nobody's bitch. After a while I got food snuck in, I got mad respect from the Vagos on the yard in prison. But the Chicano Mafia tried to say we couldn't beef with the Aztecas. We can't beef with other Mexicans they said and we couldn't deal with the Ballas. Think they run every vato from Southern San Andreas. They even taxed any money I did make with the homies off coke and bud. I got tired of it one day. Went up to one of the Chicano mobsters, one of the so called untouchables and beat the shit outta him, paid the guards to take a hike for two minutes while I beat him. Then they came and stopped me. Had to make it look like they were at least trying to do their jobs right. Ever since, the Aztecas put a green light on me. They even used their favorite men, the Psychos. Funny how shit works. They favor El Salvadorian bangers just cause they were willing to kiss ass."

Alex whistled. "Yeah, I've heard that's an automatic death sentence. Put hands on a Mafia Carnal? You're lucky you're alive." Angel said, "I know I am! I got shanked four times on different occasions by Aztecas trying to carry the hit out."

Santiago tried to lighten the mood up. "Enough about that, brother, you're home! Now we can get you laid, Ese. Get some chicas to come give you a welcome back party." Angel rolled his eyes. "I can get laid on my own." They were now driving through Willowfield. Alex said, "Well, hey, there's always somebody trying to get guys like us and punch our clock. That's life. Or our lfe anyway but it comes with its benefits, no taxes all the shit you could never get in a regular job li..." **CRASH!**

The car was hit and Alex's driver window was smashed as well as the side mirror was smashed off as they were hit by a brown van. The car swerved and nearly turned on its side but it touched back down. Alex had blood on the side of his head from the glass. "lo que sucede!" Yelled a voice and the side door of the van opened and three aqua bue clad men jumped out of the back while another got out of the passenger front seat and another from the driver. They opened fire on the car. Alex knew this would happen as soon as they started yelling so he cucked down. Rounds peppered the car.

Alex stayed ducked down in the seat. Glass rained down on the seats. Alex opened the door still ducked down. he men from Arturo's car fired before his car came to a stop. An attacking gang member in a Fedora fired a Mac-10 at the car. The gangsters piled out and one of the Vagos, the extra who had come with was bleeding, from a wound to the neck. Santiago used the passenger door as cover and fired his MP5 from the side. The rounds hit the guy in the fedora in the ribs and in the stomach, tearing into his bladder. The man fell to the pavement and as the wounded Vago member bled out, he too, sank to the ground. Alex fired his Glock 18 seven times and four shots nailed an attacking Azteca in the side of the face.

Two Broadways pulled up and four gang members came firing automatics. Arturo fired his shotgun and hit the driver of the van in the knees. He blew the guy's left knee to a shredded fleshy mess and the other knee was blown out to the side, the shotgun pellets tore into his leg down to the bone. He pumped it again and fired hitting him in the face blowing his head to pieces.

One of the Ese's came out firing two pistols, one of the goons from the Broadways, and yelled, "You're a dead man, Angel! ¡Joder haz de leña!" One shot grazed Angel in the arm near the pit but he stayed ducked down, but he pulled a .25 out of his pants. It was a Browning Pro. He fired and let off five shots an an Azteca with a shotgun. Three rounds of the five hit the guy. Alex fired, the gun rocking in both hands, three shots caught the man with the two guns in the abdomen. One round struck him in the right lung, two rounds hit him just under his rib-cage. Alex fired hitting one of the Ese's with a Mac-10 five times in the stomach. The man fell, falling sideways.

As the other two Vagos, Arturo, Santiago, and Alex shot it out with the Aztecas, he counted how many enemies there were. He counted about eight left as one more dropped from the gunfire from the Vagos homeboys. They were still heavily outnumbered. One Azteca who was not wearing gang colors but had a Mac-10 fired aiming at Alex. Alex took a few rounds in the shoulder. This time he had no armor on either. Alex had two bullets left He fired them back with one hand and the first missed but the second grazed the gangster in the face. Alex ducked down on the other side of the car as the gangster sprayed blindly all around him holding his bloody face. Alex loaded a 33 round magazine into the gun.

Then he remembered the setting switch on the Glock 18, another reason why it was one of his favorite kinds of guns, he switched it to fully automatic. Normally he preferred his pistols to be semi while his AK's or his Uzi would be full spray but right now he just had the Glock on him so this would be what he would do. Alex fired, taking aim at the gang member who had the Mac-10 and who had shot him. He nailed the guy in the chest and all up his right side, several rounds went into his right lung and the rounds penetrated and hit his kidney. Alex fired at two other gang members and fired hitting them, several rounds hit one of them, and blood sprayed from his Adams apple. Alex Another Ese was firing at Alex.

The Vago with the sawed off fired a shot and blasted him in the chest. The guy fell with harsh breathing his head hitting the ground hard. Another fired from the cover of another car, his pistol firing blindly around the side of his car. He fired his second shot and the pellets wounded a gang member hitting him in the ribs and in the arm. The man's elbow had been blown out and a big chunk of his flesh was missing. The guy screamed in agony shrieking like a banshee falling down. An Azteca carrying an Uzi fired yelling, "Fuck you, pinche Vagin-os!" He said in disrespect to the rival gang.

The rounds hit the guy with the sawed off as he was reloading, four rounds stung him in the chest, two in the gut one in the waist, and five in the neck. As he hit the ground the shotgun, fell, the shells he was loading spilling out of the weapon. The other homie from Glen Park who had gone with them took five rounds into his back just as he was unloading his pistol at one of the Aztecas. The Azteca fell and the Vago was wounded but he didn't die. They turned around and fired more, four rounds hit the other Azteca and the wounded Mexican banger stumbled his weapon still discharging wildly. It seemed like the Aztecas kept coming. Three rounds also hit the Vago in the left leg. Santiago fired his MP5 and hit the wounded Azteca and blew his brains out from behind.

A gang member came out of a Broadway firing. Angel retreated back as the gangster was firing at him, their intended target. He rapidly fired his .25 without even aiming four times. Two of the four slugs hit him in the abdomen, merely wounding him but Alex emptied the rest of his rounds into the guy before he could shoot Angel the Glock kicking in his hand like a fire hose. Two rounds hit him in the nose, tearing it completely off, four rounds hit him in the chest, and one in the sternum. More Aztecas arrived, this time in a Patriot. The wounded Vago was hit with rounds from both 9mm's and automatic machine guns. He fell forward on the pavement. They had killed him before they had even parked their ride!

"God damn all you fucking chavalas!" Arturo screamed firing his shotgun and blasted hitting the guy in the front passenger seat. This left a spider web crack and a hole in the windshield as well as his blood on the windows and dash board. He quickly pumped again and fired hitting the guy in the right side in the back as well. The pellets mostly just destroyed the door blasting away at the sheet metal leaving a huge amount of damage to the car door nearly blasting it off. The gang member took pellets to the right forearm. The gang member still fired, shooting him twice in the stomach. Arturo fell to the ground but he kicked the door toward him and knocked the man to the ground and hit him in the face with the shotgun which was now empty. The weapon cracked his head open. Arturo got to his feet, the big man still alive but wounded.

They got in the car and Alex got it started saying,"Let's just get him the fuck outta here!" Angel got in the back seat, as did Santiago while Arturo rode shotgun, reloading his shotgun. Alex sped down the street. They began to head toward East Los Santos and the two gang members in the Patriot chased after them the ones who had not been killed. Santiago fired and hit the driver. The vehicle crashed into a telephone pole and the only survivor was the gang member in the back seat on the left side but he was banged up. Another car, this time a navy blue one gave chase and the passenger fired an Uzi and the rounds went through Angel's window and two rounds hit him in the back of the arm. The rest hit the back of the front seats. One round came out and grazed Alex's right thigh."Shit! Somebody shoot that sack of shit!" He screamed.

Santiago emptied the last fifteen rounds and hit the passenger the rounds hit him in the face, and the neck, the rounds tore into his larynx. The driver was a woman, a female gang member. She drove with one r Alex snickered. "For an Azteca bitch she's kinda pretty." Arturo fired his shotgun and hit her in the face blowing her head off. "Not anymore he said with a grin. They began to speed down the street and the cops were on their way but Alex pulled down some alleys and finally to an alley behind where Santiago's house was. He said, "You guys should get out here. I'll shake these doughnut munching pricks and I'll lure em away." The three wounded thugs got out saying, "Gracias Alex! You're one down motherfucker!" As he drove out of the alley and pulled onto the street he saw them hop the fence into Santi's back yard. As he did, he saw three cops cars coming after him. He sped up the street driving toward Ganton. "LSPD! Pull over!"

Alex still had his pistol and he put his purple bandanna over his face to conceal it if they had not seen his face, which was unlikely, he needed to keep it that way. They tried ramming his car from behind. He reloaded while putting the car on cruise control. He fired the Glock, this time with a seventeen round mag that spent rather quickly but he saw the windshield of one of the patrol cars turn red. as he did. "Get a real job, assholes!" He yelled taking a sharp U turn which nearly caused one of the other cars to tip over but the officer fought to control it instead. He reloaded again and set the gun back to Semi auto. It had worked for stupid South Side gangsters but when it was against the Los Santos Police Department spraying was no good he had to be careful with every shot.

A cop attempted to pull him from the car, a man on foot patrol. Alex fired two rounds into his shin. The man cried out falling to the ground and yelled, "That's attempted murder!" Alex laughed. "Actually its just assault if I shoot below the knees! How can you be a cop if you don't know that, dip shit?" He grunted as he was hit by a round in the shoulder as a cop had gotten out of his patrol car and was firing at him through the windshield. Alex fired eight shots five of which hit the man in the chest. Alex could see dark red stains in the black uniform and only two had gone through the vest but he had fired eight so the next three hit him once in the arm, one time in the leg and the last shot missed. He fell to the pavement, wounded badly but was not dead. Alex took off again, and the guy's partner fired at him but Alex drover straight at him keeping his head down and the cop dove out of the way to avoid being hit as he smashed into the police car.

Alex drove down another alley and finally he spotted the Pay N Spray and pulled into it. By the time the car was fixed it was much later, at least six hours. The car was now a tacky yellow color but it was not resembling the color it had before. As he drove through the hood, he spotted police cars everywhere and taped off crime scenes where cops had been laid out, their blood stains fresh on the sidewalk even still.

The cops had four Ballas from the Rolling Heights set lined up against the fence. An officer with a comb over screamed, "You think its fuckin funny? Somewhere out there, one of your homeboys is out there fucking and drinking and smoking after he killed two officers and put two more in the hospital! I hate cop killers so you may be laughing just like him but if I don't hear some names, I'm gonna nail your little black asses just like I'm gonna nail that cop killing prick!"

The Baller grinned, a man in a beanie and shades, who was not wearing colors as gangsters were trying to be low key these days. "Fuck you, I aint saying shit. Take me to the station, pig I'll be out by dinner time, bitch!"

Alex felt bad they were going to be interrogated for a crime he had committed but the police had nothing on them. All they could do was try and get them to talk and none of them had been around at the time it happened to give up any information. _Usual gang injunction bullshit. _He thought to himself as he rode off.

_CJ_

He laid once again in bed with the woman he loved. They had a night on the town. He had picked her up from the hospital, taken her to a fancy restaurant and when they had gotten back to his place, he rocked her world. Denise was always one woman who he had great sex with. She was very animated and loud and it was easy to tell when she was having an orgasm. He rubbed her tummy, feeling the scar on the side of her abdomen and she just moaned snuggling up against him, still asleep. He sat up, putting boxers on unable to sleep. He found an old picture of Brian that was dated July 1987. This was the summer he had been put onto the hood. It was the last summer he spent with his brother.

In the picture, was him and Kendl standing next to each his hand around his sister. Carl wondered where he was now. Mama had always believed in the bible and had tried get the boys to believe in it too. Was she up in heaven now? Carl imagined that she was. He was afraid, for Brian on the other hand. Then again, who was he to judge? If Brian was in hell, he most certainly would be too. Brian's life had been taken too soon. Before he even had a chance to really explore, to go to college. Maybe if Brian had been alive none of the other shit that happened would have ever come into play like Mama's murder. Maybe the three of them, plus Kendl would all be at the top. CJ remembered it like it was just yesterday. It killed him that he had been that close to Brian and had not been able to stop it. Sweet had blamed him for his death and then he had left. Yet in reality, Sweet and Brian had been in a fistfight the last time they had seen each other.

Brian may have even been dealing drugs but Carl knew he wanted to rise above all of it. At the very least if not leave the hood, then at least change it. Sweet may have fought with his brother just before his death but he had also gone out and avenged him. There had been rumors that all though Sweet had killed the owners of the car that had been used in Brian's murder, they were not the ones who had pulled the trigger. As he looked down at the picture tears began to fill his eyes. Just then, he felt Denise's warm touch. "Baby, what you doing up?" She asked sleepily.

He brushed his tears away quickly and said, "Nothing. Just looking at an old picture. My brother." She took it and looked at it, rubbing her own eyes. "He looks like you, CJ. I didn't get put onto the hood until a couple years before you came back. I still knew you and Sweet...you were heroes."

Carl said, "Well, he got shot about eleven years ago. That's why I ran off in the first place. Sweet thought it was my fault. I guess in a way it was but it was his too. He was just eighteen." She kissed him saying, "I'm sorry, Carl...I didn't know..." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Its in the past but I can't shake this feeling like its unresolved."

He laid back in bed and she rested against his chest. "Did you mean what you asked me at dinner, today?" She asked in the dark of the room. CJ looked at her saying, "Yeah, why wouldn't i?" He looked down at the brown skinned woman. Earlier at dinner he had done something he had never thought he would actually do. He had done what she had suggested many times in the heights of passion and had asked her to marry him. She of course, in happy tears had said yes to him. "Just one thing I gotta know though." He said. She looked at him, concern in her eyes in the dim moonlight. "What is it?"

He sighed, not knowing how to put it lightly. "Well...when we first met, I asked you what you were doing in Vagos hood and you said you like to live dangerously...what were you really doing there?" Denise was silent for a few seconds and told him, "I was tricking. I used to be a hood rat. I was fucked into the hood by a homeboy a long time ago, instead of getting jumped in, like most homegirls but even though I loved the Grove, times were hard, nobody was making money so...I did what I had to do. That Housing project was actually Ballas turf but the Vagos were partying there that weekend." She had tears in her eyes now. "So when I said I wasn't just some hood rat, I was. I'm sorry..."

Carl asked, "Why would you say you weren't if you were? You could have just been up front." She sniffed and said, "Because when I'm with you, I forget about all that. I don't want to be that anymore. I don'tr feel like a ho with you. Just a woman." Carl kissed her. "You aint, Denise. We all got a shady past. Hell, my shady past is my shady future! But shit, I hear you. You're a homegirl not a ho."

Denise sighed, smiling and closed her eyes. "I love you, CJ." Carl looked down at her and said, "I love you too."

1:00PM

Sunday

_Liberia: Wifey Criteria!_

Later on that day, CJ drove around town. He drove out of the hood into downtown. He got a call on his cellular phone. "Hello?" It was Woozie. "Carl, when you get some free time you should drop by my spot in San Fierro again. I got some good news." Carl asked, "Can't you just tell me now?"

Woozie said, "No, you gotta be in person for it." Carl sighed. "All right dude I'll be there as soon as I can." Carl began to drive out to San Fierro. CJ got onto the freeway and decided to put the radio on. He had it on Radio X and was about to change it but he heard a song called Tom Sawyer so he left it. Right in the middle of the song however, the news interrupted it. "God damn it." He muttered.

"This is Rebecca Cyrus, Weazel News. Police still have no leads as to the whereabouts of the remaining suspects from the shooting in Ocean Docks, at an abandoned warehouse in Ocean Docks. One man who was spotted fleeing the scene, was brought in for questioning, a high ranking member of the Angels Of Death known as Tank, but among civilized people, is known as Frank Houston, refused to comment or give any information as to the whereabouts of the killers. Police have just released him from the precinct and I am right outside of it now. I am going to see if I can get him to answer a few questions."

As CJ listened the sound of the woman running up to the guy was audible. "Mr. Houston can I have a word? For what reason have the police department released you from custody?" The man answered, "Because if I killed anybody, IF I killed somebody, it was in self defense. A bunch of gang banging street trash attacked me and my brothers."

The woman seemed to be badgering him. "What about the man known as Zip? He was taken to the hospital, in critical condition with severe gunshot wounds and was even shot in the groin." The man copped an attitude. "You know what, lady shut your fuckin mouth. My brothers are dead, I don't got time for stupid ass questions from the Liberal media."

The woman tried tried to explain that Weazel news was not a Liberal station at all but the man had left. "Okay...oh! There is Lieutenant Campbell! Mr. Campbell! Any leads on the men who killed all those bikers at the warehouse in the docks?" Detective Campbell said, "This is an investigation, miss. I can't discuss it." The woman would not give in. "What about the fact that Zip was shot in the groin? Dismembered I believe was the proper word. Care to comment?"

The man simply said, "No nuts no glory." With that, CJ turbned the station and he stopped on D Dust but then heard a loud obnoxious "YEAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! We don't get fooled again..." By the Who. He changed the station again, this time to WCTR and the Tight End Zone was on. The loud mouthed host was in an athletics and sporting goods/health store in Vinewood.

"Hey,, there bub, I'm Derrick Thackery on the Tight End Zone but I'm sure you knew that! Any who, I need to be as fit as can be, there's going to be a Football game where tryouts will be held! Teams from all over will compete and whoever wins will have the players on each time, be drafted to the NFL! I hope they put me on the San Fierro 69ers. After all, I do love Lesbian broads! Especially the kind that cuts themselves haha! So what do ya say sport you got any kind of protein shake?"

The clerk said, "Well if you're looking to be health for a game I could suggest some herbal supplements." Derrick seemed to take offense to this. "Herbal? What do I look like? Some whacko will just put anything inside of his body? Then take pictures of it coming out? Then post those pictures on my web site that gets over a thousand hits a day, most of them in Germany? Do I? Do I?"

Car snickered at this as well. Just then several shots rang out and his car was hit. The window to the Buffalo was shattered. He ducked down, reaching under the seat for his Tec 9 that he had under it. Several more shots rang out and hit the back of the car. A Majestic had pulled up next to him and the passenger was unloading on the car. The guy fired two rounds which it CJ in the shoulder as he peppered the car.

The man came to the window, he wore a black hat on backwards and a purple jacket. He reloaded and aimed at CJ who was ducked down in the seat but Carl opened his door and slammed it into the guy causing him to stumble and discharge the weapon which hit the back left tire. Carl squeezed off the Ted 9 and the guy stumbled back, shaking as the rounds hit him. Carl was wearing his Mustard colored jacket he had purchased from Dildier Sachs. "That's for getting blood on my jacket, nigga!" The driver of the majestic got out and started firing at him too. A round whizzed past his ear love and CJ fired the Tec 9 with one hand and lit the guy up. The man fell in the street, also purple clad, wearing a beanie and shades with a purple jacket and white pants.

The man was not dead though. He tried to fire again yelling, "Kilo Tray till I die, motherfucker!" CJ fired again letting off a nine round burst and said, "Guess you aint Kilo Tray no more then!" He said with a grin. Just then he was hit in the back by several rounds as a van rolled up and three Ballas from the back and the one in the passenger riding shotgun, opened up with mac-10's. Carl stayed low but got to his feet. "Payback's a bitch aint it?" Yelled one of the Ballas. He dove back into the car and the rounds hit and the van stopped in front of his car which was smoking from all the damage. Carl covered himself briefly as he fired the rest of the magazine at the back of the van and around the side from inside his car firing with his arm out the door.

He opened the glove box grabbing the two pistols in there and all the magazines in there with it. As he loaded up, the Ballas got out. He got back out of his car and fired two shots from each gun as the guy in the front passenger seat tried to come out. The guy popped his head back in giving CJ time to fire at the driver who was also coming out but he missed. The passenger came out carrying a 12 gauge shotgun and he pumped and fired at CJ who was returning fire and ducking behind the trunk. The shotgun blast took the hood of the car off as well as the door. He fired again and the car began to catch Ballas piled back into the van and it drove away about fifty yards but the van pulled turning to the side as they all fired their Sub Machine Guns at the ran from the cover of the Buffalo to the Majestic as the Buffalo exploded sending debris on fire raining down on them.

The Majestic took damage from the blast but all that did was damage it. It did not catch on fire but from the looks of the bucket, it wasn't far from explosion. CJ came out firing both 9mm's and nailed the guy with the gauge in the chest with three bullets from each 9. The man fell, the shotgun still going off as he fell to the ground. "This aint, cool! This violates the truce, bitches!" He screamed as he fired at a second Baller hitting them in the stomach. The man fell but even from the ground fired the mac-10 at the car peppering it with automatic rounds.

"Tell that to my homies that got killed the other day! I know that was Groves! Its on now, nigga!" CJ heard what the guy was saying but he didn't have time to reason with him. Especially now that the Majestic was now on fire too. Carl emptied his two pistols on one of the men from the back of the van. He saw that it was Baller he had just hit that was yelling about the broken truce. The other gang members ducked trying to avoid the bullets going to the front of the van to take cover. Carl got his Tec back out and fired, hitting one of the Ballas in the arm as the guy was blindly firing from cover. He had to be careful, since he didn't have any armor on and now he didn't even have cover to duck behind. He creeped up to the left side of the van trying to be as careful as he could be. "Where'd he go, cuz? I can't see him!" CJ squeezed the Sub Machine Gun at the nearest thugs legs and the guy screamed but CJ shot the Mac-10 from his hand and in the process also took three of his fingers off of his hand as well. Carl grabbed the man before he could fall and held him in front of him. "Back the fuck off or your homie is dead!" He warned. The Ballas were aiming at him and looked shook up but were not looking like they were about to back down.

"You fools came on our set and shot two of my friends! I saw two Grove niggas in a Voodoo ya'll just got us in the truce to fuck us over later, man!" Carl now had his window to reason with them. "Look, I didn't have anything to do with that. I swear, I'll find out who did it and put them down. That's part of the truce. What color was the Voodoo?"

One of the Ballas, who had his bandanna tied like a head band and who wore a black jacket, a purple shirt and blue pants said, "It was burgundy. I even saw the fools that did it. One bald guy and the other had a fade. It was the guy with the fade who shot." The other gang member, who had cornrows and was dressed in denim jeans and jacket but had his bandanna tied around in a similar way said, "Jamal, what the fuck? Why are you telling him? We don't gotta answer to no Ho Street Families. Now let my homeboy go or I'm dumping on you, on my mama!" Carl shook his head. "I'm trying to talk to you here. We could kill each other or we could figure this out right now. What's it gonna be?"

The Baller with the cornrows said, "Fuck you!" He was about to fire his weapon but CJ fired first and hit him in the chest, the rounds going deep, hitting him in the gull bladder. He fell to the pavement and the other guy looked mad and like he was about to shoot but CJ had his weapon on him now. "Look, man your boy wasn't listening. You partner right here is still alive but he's bleeding. He needs to get to a hospital. I aint trying to violate the truce but I guess somebody did. As soon as I get back to L.S. I swear I'll take care of it. Let's try and preserve lives here, take your friend to the ER!"

The man had what looked like angry tears as he lowered the weapon. He looked at the crimson puddles under his friends. "What do we do about this?" He asked, trying to use his own bandanna to wrap his friends hands up and CJ sighed. "I don't know. Look, there's a river nearby I gotta put yours boys in there before the cops show. I'm sorry but that's how it is. The cops will get them out." The man said, "Hell no! Aint putting my homies in a river!" He looked like he might try and fight again but he just picked up the bloody fingers that had been shot off the guys hands. "Look, they'll get em out but its the only way we gotta make it look like you're the victims. I also gotta take the weapons too." The gang member used another purple flag to dress his friends wounds just to be safe.

The guy, Jamal, reluctantly nodded. They put the dead Ballas in the van and CJ began to drive it toward the river which was just past a field of grass as he was in the Countryside. The van hit the river and Carl bailed out before hand. He ran back to where Jamal and his wounded friend stood. Just then, he heard a voice yell, "Put your hands up where I can see em! Drop the weapon and don't make any sudden moves!" It was a hick sounding accent. Jamal dropped the weapon, despite it being superior to their guns for fear of his homie and there was two of them. "Chuck, call for backup." The first cop said and Jamal told him, "We're the victims! He needs to go to a hospital!" The man asked, "What exactly happened, here boys?" Carl showed up and said, "That's easy. Grove Street Families ambushed them and two redneck cops were killed on duty." He fired the Tec 9's remaining twenty nine rounds at the two police officers. The rounds caught one in the chest and most rounds didn't go through but the rest did while the other was hit in the head as three rounds hit him near the left ear.

As the cops fell, CJ could see they had their guns out as they were going to try and shoot him upon his arrival and sneak attack. _Not quick enough..._ he thought slyly. He turned to Jamal, who looked concerned. "Hey how are we supposed to get away with shit now?" Carl told him, "Some crazy ass Groves shot your homies and then took the van and dumped it. Then they shot at you and your boy as you tried to run. Simple! Now go before I change my mind."

Carl tossed him a mobile phone as he was always getting new ones to shake the cops. "Call him an ambulance." He ran from the spot and saw that he wasn't that far from one of his old safe-houses. Even when he had been with Denise lying in her touch, he still had not slept. He mostly figured he had the thought of avenging his mom and brother but also a whole other number of got to the safe house in Blueberry and went to sleep for a long time. Woozie would have to wait for a bit.

Meanwhile, two men in a Sentinel drove through the desert. They stopped off at a home in Bone County and were tailing a car by three cars lanes back. She was a police officer in one of the desert towns.

The two men in the car were both dressed in suits, the driver, wore a silver suit he had purchased from the new store Perseus while the passenger was wearing a black jacket and slacks from Dildier Sachs. Both were Italian American, the one driving was bald while the other had his hair gelled up and spiky. "You sure about this, Vinny? I mean this girls a cop. This could be some heavy shit we're getting into." The one with the gelled hair asked. "Yeah! The skipper says we see what she knows and if she doesn't tell us, we off her, that's it!"

The gelled haired man said, "Jeez, seems a little much don't ya think?The bitch has two kids, and a husband ya know. All because of some fling she had with a street punk?" Vinny sighed "You're a moron, Pete. Besides, that police station is is another town. This is Bone County and these little desert town hicks won't say a thing if they know what's good for em."

The woman had gone into the house so they got out and walked up to the porch knocking on the door. "By the way, she has four kids, not two." The woman answered the door, an African American woman in black pants and a hot pink top with short hair and fine features. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Vinny asked, "Are you Barbara Schterartnvt?" She looked at the two men and responded, "Who are you? Can I see some ID?" Pete spoke up, "That really won't be necessary miss, we just want to ask you a few questions." The woman eyed him with suspicion but asked, "About what?" Vinny informed her, "You used to date a guy, about six years ago? Light skinned, black guy, always wearing different clothes?" She seemed to have anger flash in her eyes.

"That would be Carl, that bastard. I was dating him for a while until he dumped me. Apparently he couldn't be involved with a police lady. So me and my husband got back together." Pete asked her, "Well would you happen to know where we might find him? We just want to ask him a few questions." The woman scowled and said, "You do realize I'm a cop right? I'm not stupid, I know your game and it won't work. Goodbye." She started to close the door but Vinny had removed his Silenced pistol and fired it twice. The first round hit in the stomach and the second hit her in the chest. She cried out in pain and slammed the door on his hand. "Ahhhh! Stupid bitch!" The gun fell from his bleeding hand and she took it firing three rounds into his chest. The hit-man stumbled and fell off the porch hitting the ground hard. Pete got his gun out and fired five shots through the door. The first four did not go anywhere near her as they all just went and put holes in the door but the last round caught her in the back of the shoulder as she was going for her shotgun. He kicked the door open and grabbed her by the throat as she was trying to escape still. He put her on the floor, her blood on the carpet.

He pressed the iron to the back of her head saying, "All right, I'm only gonna ask you this once, okay? After that I'm gonna kill ya. Where is Carl Johnson? My boys tried to find him in Los Santos but couldn't find him even though they tried to get him at Madd Dogg's mansion. Where specifically does he live?" The woman cried out in pain and thrashed trying to fight back but he hit her with the pistol and told her, "I'm not fucking kidding, lady. Tell me!" The woman did not say anything. With that, Pete put a bullet in the back of her left the house but he collected his dead friend and put him inside with her. He began to use a bottle of alcohol and a wash rag and made a Molotov cocktail. He lit the rag on fire and tossed the bottle into the kitchen walking outside. Soon enough the flames would reach her stove and then there would be a big bang.

He got into the Sentinel and began to drive away. Pete did not stop until he was miles away and just on the outskirts of Las Venturas. He stopped at a payphone and popped a quarter in and began to make a call. "Heya, boss, its Petey. We tried the source but she didn't want to tell us anything. So we resolved our differences and ordered take out. She still didn't have any information but she did persuade ol Vinny to stay behind and keep her company."

He was calling the boss and he was speaking in code. Despite what it sounded like, what he had just told the boss was that he had asked Barbara for the whereabouts of Carl Johnson and she hadn't cooperated so they killed her, hence ordering "Take out" What he meant by Barbara convincing Vinny to stay and keep her company was that they were both dead.

"To thank her hospitality I took her trash out too." In other words, he burned the house to the ground. The Boss said, "Well we have at least five other girls we can try and get answers from. I don't care if all of them have to die. You did a good job, Petey. Drop back on by Caligula's. We'll be having a party later tonight in the presidential suite." Petey grinned. "Thank you very much Mr. Leone. Arrivaderci."

CJ finally got to San Fierro and he pulled up to the apartment where Woozie was. He walked on up and was surprised to see Shen sitting on the couch looking angry. "What's up, Shen?" Carl asked slapping hands with the Asian gangster.

He also noticed a pretty Asian woman a black secretary like outfit. She was dressed well and wore nylons as well. "Hello again." She said. Carl shot her a look of confusion. "Who the fuck are you?" She shot him a scowl saying, "Really? You really don't know who I am? I've known who you were! Ever since you first raced with Woozie. I was there, remember? I helped guide him to the car."

Carl nodded. "A seeing eye human." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway I'm Liberia Xuan but most of my friends call me Libby." Carl looked at her funny. "I think i'll call you Libby. Don't want to get you confused with the African country." Libby snapped to a degree saying, "Hey, I like my name! Oh , what, Carl is an African name, right?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying, why Liberia? Why not something more traditional?"

She explained to him, "Well since you referenced the country that was a colony founded in West Africa by freed slaves from America and they picked that name because it means freedom. My parents named me that, because they liked the Latin language. They loved it in fact and if you came from Guangxi, freedom was something you could only dream of."

Shen spoke up saying, "Yeah, well I hate too burst your bubble lady liberty but the American descended Liberians ended up being a ruling class that oppressed the tribesman in the area. Also, I can tell you right now that the American dream is bullshit. My ancestors came here looking for gold same wild goose chase as the American Dream." Carl shrugged, "Shit I don't know. I got a lot of money I don't know if its bullshit. My brother would probably agree with you though."

Shen shrugged. "Still, you're a career criminal. Its not like you just had to work hard. Have you ever had the opportunity to get a decent job?"

Carl thought about that. "You know I tried all through High School. Tried doing odd jobs. I had a job when I was seventeen but that didn't last. The, I had one for a year and a half when I got to Liberty City but I could never go anywhere. They were dead end minimum wage jobs. I was lucky I met Joey Leone and he gave me some work while I was there jacking cars and what not. I mean, I tried I really did try in a regular job and even in college! Some of it was cool but it was damn sure impossible to make many friends there!"

Woozie suddenly spoke up saying, "How can your ancestors have come for gold? Mr. Ran Fa Li is your uncle, your father's brother and he was born in the homeland! So how would you be here?" Shen explained, " On my Mom's side, Woozie. I have family that's been here for years and I got some who have lived in China most of their lives." Woozie nodded at what he said. "Carl, I paged you here because I have something I wanted you to know. I'm engaged. To Liberia." Carl was taken aback and looked at the woman who had a sarcastic sweet smile on her face and she mockingly waved. Carl, embarrassed, said, "Shit, my bad! Hey congratulations Woozie! I'm happy for you, dawg!" They slapped hands and hugged.

"Thank you very much. As it turns out Carl, I called you here because...I'd like you to be my best man!" Carl was shocked. "or real? Damn...yeah fo sho Woozie. It'd be an honor. I never been invited to a wedding before." Libby smiled and said, "Well now you have! and, Shen if its okay with your grandpa maybe you can come too." hen scowled. "i aint fuckin go..." He was cut off as the door burst open and two men stumbled in. One was severely injured and had blood all over his chin, near his nose, cuts on his face and blood on his cheek, also staining his black clothes. The other man was helping him walk.

"What happened?" Woozie demanded and he and Libby helped set the wounded Triad down. "Da Dai Lo...! I was attacked. I got into a fist fight with a member of the Mini Rascals. We got into a fight because he was disrespecting our women. He said Chinese men are hung like field mice and that we should let our Chinese women go to the Vietnamese so they can..." The guy helping him said, "So they can fuck real men. They started fighting and Kenneth here was kicking his ass but the guy started to catch onto his martial arts moves and he got in some good punches here and there but then he kept losing. Then the guy has four of his friends come help and he still tried to fight but there were too many of them. When he took a knife that one of them pulled out, from them, that asshole hit him in the head with a beer bottle." Woozie glared at the man.

"Why didn't you help him? He's your brother in arms!" Woozie demanded. The man explained. "They just tossed him out of a moving car down the street! What was I supposed to do All he did was tell me what happened. I shot at those fuckers though..."

CJ asked, "Do you want me to take him to a hospital?" Woozie said, "Yeah, let's get him there." The man, Kenneth protested saying, "No...I just need some rest and I'll be fine..."

Woozie's face darkened. "Those fucking scum! Shen, you have dealings in those parts of town. Where would we find them?" Shen took only a moment to come up with an answer. "There's an old brothel where they hang out at an old Hepsi factory in Doherty. . They took over the spot now. They'll probably be there."

Carl told his friend, "Hey look, brah i can go handle them for ya! Show them who they're messing with." Woozie nodded. Shen stood up and said, "I'm going with you. I can't stand those punks. I got a little something to teach em a lesson." He held an H&K MP5. Libby also chimed in. "I'm coming too!" Carl looked at her and said, "You joking me?" Woozie looked like he did disagree but he sighed saying, "Libby is pretty handy with guns. Doesn't really mater what kind." Carl looked at her and said, "Well look, man no offense but I don't know her. You sure about this?"

Libby walked toward the door. "I'm sure. Besides now he best man and the groom can get to know each other better." As they walked downstairs, Shen muttered, "I need a drink." They got to a black Washington where Libby popped the trunk and took out a big black case. CJ got into the bobcat he had stolen in Blueberry and Libby rode up front while Shen got in the back, despite it having no canopy. As they began to drive Shen lit a cigarette in the back. Shen instructed him,"Listen, they use Bitchin Dog Food vans to smuggle heroin. That's their hustle. We need to jack one of those trucks and then make our way to the 8 ball shop. There's a truck over by the gas station near where the Pleasure Domes are."

"So how did you and Woozie meet?" He asked. She told him, "I've known him longer than you remember? I've been at the races, I even saw you. Guess you just aren't much for paying attention to detail. Anyway, i met him when he came into my work one day. I was working at a Victim and I didn't even realize he was blind the first couple of times! We became friends after that and the, a bit more than that but we always kept it on the DL." She smiled and added, "Until now."

CJ had changed his clothes at the Blueberry safehouse. He was now dressed in his old school green hoody, a green bandanna tied to the front, his blue jeans, and some white kicks from Pro Laps. He couldn't be dressed up like some high roller in the hood. At least not a hood that wasn't his. Carl first dropped by the new Ammu Nation that had been opened in Easter Basin back in 95. He pulled up and said, "I won't be long. Shen flicked his cigarette out and blew smoke.

CJ approached the counter and the guy behind the counter, A Caucasian with a blonde flat top and a green tank top said, "Welcome to Ammu Nation, fellow American. Would you like a membership with the National Firearm Association?" CJ shook his head. "Nah, I'm good on that. I just need some hardware." The guy said, "All right. What are you looking for?" CJ thought momentarily and said, "I'll take that AA-12 shotgun right there and some explosive shells as well as regular shells for it. I'll also take that M4A1 you got right there, and that .44 Desert Eagle. I'll also take ammo for all the above."

The gun store clerk whistled. "Must be some prey you're hunting. Okay, sir you are aware there's a 7 day waiting period to do a background check?" CJ had a pack pack on and he reached inside of it and asked, "How much is this gonna cost all together?" He got out big stacks of money with rubber bands on it. "Jesus...that's a shit load of cash...um...$4500 for the M4A1, $750 for the shotgun, and $1200 for the Desert Eagle but still, there is a waiting period."

CJ looked at him leaning closer, "Look here, man. Were you ever in the Military?" The man nodded. "Yes sir, Desert Storm." CJ told him, "Well I did my own service for this country. Its something I can't really get into since its classified but I did the same type of shit. Now, I know you hate those liberals who were passing those damn gun bills in the first place. Making it harder for decent people like you to protect yourself without harassment from the police." The man looked down. "Aint that the truth..."

CJ said, "See? We don't gotta let em win, man. There's ways around this kind of thing. Nobody has to know about this. You pay taxes to those assholes, right? Who are they to tell you what you can't do with your guns?" The The man was silent but CJ put the cash on the counter saying, "This is enough to cover the charges. If you let me walk outta here with these today, and the ammo, you can keep this all to yourself, man."

The man looked at an additional stack and said, "Mother Mary that's gotta be at least five G's right there! What do you want me to do, man?" CJ was whispering now. "Look, you never even saw me. You don't even have to call this a sale. Just one man doing another a favor. You can keep all this money to yourself. You can buy yourself a new car or get your girl something nice, like a diamond, don't matter to me but look homie I need these guns." The guy sighed and said, All right sport you got a deal anything else you need?" CJ also got some body armor and a big bag to load it all up with. He walked back out to the truck and got in.

Libby stared at him through her sunglasses. "You satisfied now?" Carl nodded. "This truck is the perfect vehicle cause it aint my MO. One time would never expect me to be driving a redneck vehicle!"

Carl looked back at her own suitcase. "So what's in there? Is that a saxophone or what?" She sneered. "No smart ass its a Sniper Rifle. Woozie was just being nice saying I'm good with all guns. Truth is, I'm best with a Sniper Rifle. I could shoot a cigarette out of our mouth without ever hitting you." She said with pride. CJ chuckled. "Well I guess that'd be cool except I don't smoke! Speaking of which..." He rolled his window up as she had so not to get Shen's smoke in as he had lit another one up. "Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" He yelled from outside.

"So what's the deal? You're gonna roll in there with a Sniper Rifle?" Carl asked. Libby shook her head and told him, "No, I know the layout of the Hepsi factory there. I love the stuff! But no, I'm going to cover you guys from a higher ground. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

CJ opened the back window of the Bobcat and asked, "Shen! Why do you think we need a Hepsi truck for if the factory is abandoned? Its just a whore house now, right?" Shen explained, "No! I mean it is, but they redecorated the place! Got bedrooms, private rooms hell, even a Jacuzzi! They smuggle in heroin and sell it out of there and at least half of the working girls there are smack heads. Whatever helps them deal with it..."

Shen sighed, "I'm gonna be happy to kill those fucking pieces of shit. They laid a homie out in Kings." Libby laughed. "Homie? What's with the whole imitation of the black gangster thing?" Carl shrugged, "I don't care its a compliment." Libby insisted, "Okay, he doesn't mind but somebody else might! You do realize that you're Chinese, and not black, right?"

Shen snorted. "Fuck you. I'm Blasian, bitch! I should ask you the same thing, you do realize you're Chinese, and not white right?" Carl snickered but said, "Can it you two! We've got some shit to take care of!" Shen said, "Bet. Hey there goes the rig we gotta take! Get him!" Carl pulled out in front of the truck. They were indeed nearby the Pleasure Domes where Jizzy b had once stayed. The trucker slammed on his breaks and still hit the Bobcat, smashing the lights out. Carl got out and so did the trucker, "Sorry, buddy! Shit...I hope my insurance will cover this...fuck..." Carl said, "No worries. I'll just take the rig as compensation." He got into it and the guy pulled a Revolver out from behind his back and pointed it at him.

Libby got out and crept up to the trucker, giving him a kick to the back, his body lurching forward and dropping the gun. He tried to reach for the gun but she gave him a punch to the face, his nose bled red as a firecracker. He threw a punch but she moved and it only partly got her in the side of the face. She brought her leg down on his arm and broke it. "Ahhhhh! You fucking whore! My grand pappy killed like six of you fuckers back in WWII!" She gritted her teeth and said, "I'm Chinese you truck driving gomer!" He grabbed his Magnum with his other free, good hand and said, "Does that Kung Fu shit make you bullet proof, bitch? Let's see..." He aimed and she knew that this wasn't a movie and that she wouldn't be able to kick it from his hand.

Shen whistled from behind him. "Hey..old man! My dick is way bigger than yours!" He said, waving the MP5 and nodding at his .357 before hitting him in the face with the weapon. The man fell to the pavement and blood ran down the side of his face. A black man in a dashiki saw it and Shen said, "Hey, you wanna take care of that cocksucker?" Libby was about to take the .357 and shoot him but Carl ran up to the man and said, "Heads or tails, playboy! What's it gonna be? Money or a bullet?" He paid him handing half a grand to him. "You didn't see a goddamn thing, right?" The man stuttered, "R...r..right on, brother. I aint seen shit! Fight the power, keep sticking it to the man, fight corporate greed!"

Carl saw that they had tied the man up and put him in the cab in the passenger seat. "What the fuck are you doing? We don't need a hostage!" Just then, CJ got an idea. "I got a plan. You guys head to the factory, take the truck, we'll meet you there. I can make this fool do what I want." He looked at the bloody nosed man and added, "When he wakes up , that is."

They drove off and Carl began to drive the truck to the new 8 ball auto shop that had opened up in Queens. It was a Yankee. technically, not a semi. Within sixteen minutes he arrived and pulled into the shop and it cost him $1000 to rig the vehicle with a bomb. He then pulled out of the shop and as he did, he noticed that the man was waking up. CJ got out and went around to the passenger door and shoved him over into the driver seat. The man looked to see CJ pointing a Desert Eagle at him. "Jesus...what do you want from me?" He asked.

Carl told him, "If you don't wanna die right now, you'd better do as I say, you got me?" The man nodded. "Y...y...es...I'll do whatever you want...just don't shoot me fella..."

CJ ordered him, "Drive. To the old Hepsi factory in Doherty. Drive and keep your hands on the steering wheel." The man looked and saw that he had his hands duct taped to the wheel. Carl smirked. "Sorry, man I couldn't resist. All right step on it and don't even think about trying to crash this car! A lot of people try to do that when they're being held at gunpoint and that may work in a car but in a truck I promise you won't survive." Carl paused to look at him and said, "Especially since you don't have on a seat belt but I do"

The man began to drive up the hill. Carl saw that he had the radio on K Rose. "Oh hell no! What kind of forty something year old man listens to that country shit? You aint that old!" The guy told him, "I'm from Flint County. Unlike you, I actually work to make a living!" He said as CJ put the radio on Radio Los Santos and the song Hoo Banging by Westside Connection played. Carl snickered. "I'm offended. I run a business. I co own the Four Dragons Casino in Venturas! It may not be truck driving but its legit."

The man snorted. "Yeah, sure a Triad run casino is legit...a legit front! Wait..you're that Johnson guy that practically runs this state! Aw hell I heard some horror stories about you!"

CJ had a smile on his face. "They're probably all true, too. So i'd do what I said if I was you." They were now in Garcia. They finally got to the factory. He spotted Shen standing out in front of the factory gate smoking a cigarette. The man, asked, "What are you gonna do to me? You aint gonna shoot me here, are ya? I don't wanna die!"

Carl warned him, "Shut the fuck up and act natural. We've gotta get into the gates. Don't blow our cover and I won't shoot you. As soon as we're in there I'll untie you." They pulled up to the entrance and there were two guards carrying pistols, both dressed in Tierra Roble Pirates gear. One had on a Football jersey and had a crew cut with shades that rested on his head while the other wore a black and silver Tierra Roble Pirates hat along with a gray T shirt and stone washed jeans. Both were Asian American. The one in the hat approached the truck and said, "Yeah, what you want?" He demanded talking in a ghetto accent. Carl spoke and said, "Don't worry about him, player, I'm the man you want to talk to! He's just my driver."

The gang member looked suspiciously at him and asked, "Then why the fuck is he tied to the steering wheel, bro?" Carl wanted to slap himself. _Why didn't I think of that?Think fast..._ Carl said, "Let's just say he got caught fingering my homeboys girl, put his hand in the wrong cookie jar, you feel me? Still, he's a good river so this is his punishment and its a way to make sure he does what he's supposed to do. To drive." Surprisingly enough, the man played along & said..."I'm...real sorry boss." The gang member grinned revealing a gold tooth and said, "That's what's up, keep your bitches in check! So what brings you here, man?"

Carl told him, "Let's just say, I finally turned my homies from Grove Street onto the trade of sugar, we finally started to see its a good business. Thing is though, there's a high demand for brown sugar too. We wanted to become business partners with the Mini Rascal Gang and we figured that what we got in the truck would be a good way to make a first impression." The man asked, "For real? How many bricks are we talking? The big dog would want to know." Carl grinned, "Is thirty a good number?" The gang member hollered for his friends to open the gate. As he pulled into the factory and drove through the site, he spotted a black Merit pulling up next to Shen in the side view driver mirror. _Backup..._He realized as four Asian men in black suit clad stepped out, presumably members of the Triads.

As Carl drove around the factory site he spotted three men up on the roofs holding A's one posted to the South end of the building, one to the West, the other in the East. As well as that, he spotted several gang members wearing baseball and football sports clad, wielding Tec 9's and Mac-10's. The guard followed the truck on foot and Carl made sure the truck diver kept it at a low speed. Finally they got in front of a garage. The garage door opened as the gang member pushed a button for it to open on a device. He pulled in and once he parked he saw a man screwing a hooker up against the wall. As the woman moaned, she said, "I...don't...always...do this...ya know..."

There were several propane tanks nearby and a few oxygen tanks as well. A gang member in a blue Liberty City Swingers cap was working under a car, a Stallion and another Rascal yelled, "Hey would you put that goddamn smoke out? That's a fire hazard you idiot! We shouldn't even have this shit in here!"

The guy blew smoke and said, "Don't worry about it! I'm not stupid I know what I'm doing." The other gang member said, "I know this is our garage to fix cars for our couriers but can we be a bit more organized? That's all I'm asking." He observed the John and the hooker still getting it on, her against the wall facing the wall panting, "I'm...saving money to be a school teacher...I'm good at math."

"Would you two get a fucking room? I'm not cleaning up any more stains off the wall!" The cranky gangster barked. "We have a shit load of rooms, do you gotta do that here?" Carl cut the driver's hands free and said, "All right, you can go now but you better run fast!" The guy got out of the truck and began to run. He ran into the brothel itself looking for the nearest door that would lead outside. Carl got out and put on the ear piece Woozie and his men had given him and Shen and Libby for the job. "All right I'm in. About to set it off." He said aloud, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He pulled out the detonation device and the timer was initiated. He had a two minutes and thirty seconds to get out of there. The was a few generators outside the garage he was in that would make for the big blast and initially Carl wondered if it being on the side of the building would be a problem but since there was an oxygen and propane tank nearby, he knew it would be enough to get a big blast outside. The gang member lifted up the back and checked the truck saying, "What the fuck re you talking about, man? There's no bricks back here. There's Hepsi twelve packs!"

The gang member with the cigarette started to ready his Tec 9 but a shot rang out and he was hit in the head, the round tore into his face splitting it apart and the cigarette fell from his lips toward the floor which was dangerously close to the tank of oxygen. CJ stamped out the cigarette. A red beam was coming in through the windows.A female voice coolly said, "This is your guardian angel speaking, we realize you have a choice in female assassins and I appreciate you picking Liberia Li as your backup." She fired again and hit another gang banger in the back of the head. Carl ran for cover as the gangsters opened fire. CJ slid under a table taking cover behind it, and the rounds that followed hit the table itself, as well as bouncing off the legs of the table and some stray slugs tore into one of the packages and the drugs spilled out. CJ rolled out from under the table, avoiding the falling brown powder so as not to accidentally inhale any of it.

With that, Shen and the four Triads came running in. One carried an M4 firing it fifteen times and hit one of the gangsters in the chest. A Rascal fell at his feet, bleeding through his baseball jersey. Carl withdrew his M4A1 and also fired taking out a Rascal with a Mac-10. The rounds tore into the guy's shin, up to his legs and two rounds caved his knee caps in. CJ recognized the second Triad as the guy who had helped his wounded friend to Woozie's apartment. He carried a Remington 1100 as well as a black 9mm as a sidearm in his belt. He fired, and sent a second gang member crashing into one of the bullet ridden tables and knocking them over. The guy bled out on the product. His stomach had a gigantic hole in it.

The Rascals opened fire on the attackers and Shen took cover in the door frame using one of the double doors as cover as he blindly sprayed the MP5, content with any Rascal he hit. He hit a man in the back, who was short and thin, dressed in blue and gray track pants and a silver shirt. The other two Triads had MP5's like Shen did. They kicked another table over and took cover behind it. The gang member who had been grumpy yelled, "Come on, boys let's kiss these cocksuckers! You picked the wrong business!" He hit one of the Triad's in the elbow as they blindly fired from cover. The guy screamed and dropped his weapon. Shen had wounded two Rascals and he came in and fired and hit another thug in the chest, a red mark of blood on his San Fierro 69ers jacket, staining as he fell.

Shen took cover behind the same table CJ had gotten behind. Carl fired taking out a thug with a head shot with several rounds, the bullets exiting his skull from the back. The angry gangster who had complained about the hooker and john fired and hit CJ running up on his cover. Carl fell back on the floor with a thud as the slugs hit him in the vest. "Mini Rascals for life, bitch!" He fired upon his abdomen and while the vest protected him, it still felt like getting hit by line drives in baseball again and again! He also felt a few rounds get him in the arm. The guy fell to his knees as the Triad who had been hit in the elbow fired, blindly but had hit him halfway up his back. He gritted his teeth in pain and fired with just his left arm, spraying and hitting the Triad in the chest blood squirting from the black suit like a crimson sprinkler as the guy fell on his side, dying.

Another shot was fired and the sniper hit the gang member who had shot Carl and hit him in the stomach. The guy fell to the ground and the gang member who had been smoking the cigarette spotted the red beam and bailed back inside to the brothel. "Hell no!" He yelled! The gangster with the shotgun fired after him and yelled, "Run asshole! Nobody fucks with the Mountain Cloud Boys!" The shot however, hit the wall near the door. Two women dressed in skimpy clothing, one wearing sweat pants and a sports bra, and the other wearing apple bottoms and a halter emerged firing pistols at them all. Two rounds hit Shen in the arm and another got him in the leg. "Ahhh fucking whore! I just got my stitches removed the other day!" He yelled as he reloaded staying in cover this time. Shen got up and fired hitting the girl in the sports bra in the chest. The rounds destroyed her left breast and he yelled, "Now you've got a uni titty, slut!" Carl wasn't sure if they were just whores or if they were hood rats or gangster girls.

The Triad fired his M4 hitting the guy in the stomach but she fell still firing her 9mm and five rounds hit the wall near the Triad but another round hit him in the chest and another round hit him near the armpit. The rest of the rounds tore into the Asian woman's head, blowing a piece of her head off with the ponytail and meaty chunks still attached. Carl looked at the timer and saw that they only had a minute twenty five left to get out of the yelled, "We need to get moving, guys! Come on! Through the brothel!" They followed close behind him. A Tec 9 was fired at him from one of the rooms and CJ took cover as a gang member wearing only pants no socks, fired at the door frame while the women he had got it on with ducked nude in a corner. CJ fired from around the side and hit the gang member in the chest and the throat and the man fell bleeding onto the bed staining the bed sheets.

He reloaded and the Triad with the shotgun who was the friend of the man who was jumped. Carl was hit from behind, his shoulders bleeding and taking slugs in the back as a gang member fired at him from the room directly across from him. The Triad fired and blew the gang members head completely to nothing his head splitting like a bloody egg. Carl got to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain. The Triad shook his head in dismay saying, "Should it really be this hard to drop off a truck with a bomb? Seems like you should have just blown it up and split!"

Carl told him, "I know, man its because this was the only kind they had handy today! We got less than a minute let's go!" They ran past several nude women and also men who were trying to run and put their pants back on at the same time. The Triad with the M4 took fire from a Rascal as they got to the front of the whorehouse. He got his AA-12 ready and the wounded gang member fell from the enemies Mac-10. Carl fired letting off the shotgun fire off on the guy and hit him in the chest. The guy's chest plates were split open by the slugs. CJ hit another wearing a gray bandanna catching him in the arm, nearly blowing it off and nailed him more bursts and his throat was torn open and the wound in his neck left his spinal cord exposed.

They got outside of the old factory finally but Shen had grabbed a hooker holding her hostage as a human shield. She took three bullets from one of the Rascals as they came out of the factory. Carl checked the timer and saw that they had twenty three seconds left. They hurried, still firing. Shen, still holding onto his wounded human shield. The gang member who had the cigarette initially, fired his pistol several times and Libby was hit and fell from her spot on one of the abandoned trailers onto the top of a gray merit parked nearby and bouncing onto the ground. She had been hit twice in the shoulder and grazed once near the knee.

At the gangsters commands, four Rascals rushed towards her. Liberia was wounded but not fatally however the drop off the top of the trailer was enough to stun her. The Rascals rushed the young Asian woman and began punching and kicking her. She was weak from the bullet wounds and the fall so her reflexes were slow. She grunted with each blow trying to get to her feet but still took hits. **BOOM!**

The explosion was huge and the shock wave sent the gang bangers flying off of her, debris flew everywhere. They could hear glass shattering all over too. Debris rained down on them like hail made of fire. Carl ran up to her and helped her walk as the Triad with the M4, the Triad with the MP5, and the wounded man's friend whose name was Han as he overheard, shot it out with the gang members who were outside of the factory. The wounded Triad with the M4 still fired squeezing off the Semi Automatic Rifle at a banger wielding two Tec 9's hitting him in the chest and then in the head. An orange Washington pulled up and a member of the Mini Rascals who wore a gray bandanna, and sunglasses a silver jacket and a black shirt, fired out of the window. He hit the Triad with the M4.

Han took some rounds in the side and fell on the ground. The man with the M4 was rattled as at least eleven rounds got him. "Yah! That's what happens, when you fuck with Rascals, you suit wearing fairies!" The car pulled up and the two in the back seat got out and they had Mac-11's. Carl fired hitting one of them before they were out of the car, the rounds shattering his window, hitting the guy near the collar bone and blowing his stomach open. The other fired and hit CJ but as CJ was hit, taking cover behind the burning truck they had arrived in, he fired back and hit the guy with some rounds to the leg.

Shen fired and hit the guy shredding him with fifteen rounds. The guy crumpled to the ground. They went toward the car to try and use it but a cocktail exploded and the car was engulfed in flames. Several gang members had been caught in the blast radius and had either lost limbs or had caught fire. Others were still attempting to kill them.

Despite her own wounds, Liberia helped Han to his feet. "Shit, we need a ride!" Carl said in somewhat of a panic. Two more cars had arrived and four gang bangers got out of each. They ran into the street retreating but firing. Shen hit one of them and CJ hit another. Liberia tossed her Sniper Rifle in the burning car knowing it would be a burden and left it behind. She withdrew two pistols she had in thigh holsters that were just barely covered by her nylons. She began firing at the gangsters too and she hit a man in a blue shirt in the chest and in the side and even in the groin with eight shots, four from each gun, all of them hitting. The rest of the bangers fired at them and the police rolled up with five squad cars. The cops came out of the cars, with pistols and shotguns drawn. "SFPD! Put your guns down, now!" A woman yelled holding a shotgun.

Carl did as she said dropping the shotgun on the ground. Libby's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing?" Carl told her, "Just do what I do. The Rascals are still coming."

The female cop came to cuff him telling him, "Don't move. Don't you move!" As soon as she put one cuff on before she could fully cuff him, he flipped her to the ground with a hard jerk and tripped her. He pulled her to her feet and used her as a shield. The cops started to aim at him but refrained from firing. One officer with feathered hair looked like he wanted to try to shoot him with a head shot but CJ stayed behind the woman's head. "Don't even think about it, asshole!"

The Rascals had halted at the sight of cops and two gang members looked like they wanted to run. "Hey, man let's split! The pigs are here!" The gang member at the front holding two Tec 9's said, "Don't be a little punk! That Grove Street bitch has them. Just then two SWAT vans pulled up to the site of the burning building and men in body armor carrying MP5's and M4A1 Assault Rifles got out. The man looked at his homies and said, "Fuck that, your idea is better!" They took off running but one yelled, "I know who you are, punk! We're gonna shoot up that mansion of yours, dick weed!" As they ran the guy said, "Damn it, we need bigger guns!"

The cops shouted at CJ to drop his weapon. Shen told Carl, "Get away from the cars. Everybody!" CJ began to back up with the cop in front of him who said, "You don't think you're gonna get away with this, do you? Blowing up a building? Let me go and maybe we can arrange a deal." The officers fired, a round hit Shen in the hip and he said, "You want some, you fucking pussies? Come on!" He fired the MP5 at their gas tank. Another deafening explosion went off as the car blew up and two other cars were now on fire, about to blow up. Shen still fired, the rounds hitting the car with deadly accuracy shattering windows and he also hit cops both wounded and non wounded. Two cops had both their arms and legs blown off from the blast while others just lost one limb. The gang member known as Han's leg was on fire. He rolled on the ground and Libby and Shen both pulled him away from the explosion that was about to happen again due to the cars caught in the blast on fire.

"God damn it, Shen! What were you thinking? You could have barbecued us!" Han screamed. Carl had backed away with the cop still alive, still in front of him, they had pulled away before the car exploded. Now most of the cops were dead but now a SWAT man had an Assault Rifle trained on him. "Let her go, damn you! I will fire if I have to!" CJ told him, "Do it then, punk! You want her? You can have her." He fired as he shoved her forward blowing out the back of her head with the .44 Desert Eagle. He fired two more shots at the cop hitting him in the vest. One round was stopped by the vest but one had gone through as CJ could see him bleeding through the vest and he hit the ground.

The cops fired at him, hitting him with automatic rounds, mostly in the abdomen but also in the arms and legs. He fell to the ground but as he did, Libby ran forth firing a Mac-10 she had taken from a dead Rascal and she fired seventeen rounds at one of the cops who had shot CJ and hit him in the stomach but did not kill him, only temporarily knocking him down. She aimed, spraying at another cops helmet. The rounds hit him in the face and his face bled out, dripping as he fell.

Carl weakly got to his feet. His chest felt like he had a hundred pound weights on him. A round had gotten through as he could feel blood running down his skin. _I aint dying here..._he vowed to himself. He reloaded getting up, feeling like he had a hundred pound weights on top of his chest. He loaded some fragmentation rounds. He fired and the cop was hit and the rounds exploded in mid air and part of his guts were on the side of the SWAT vehicle. The man grunted coughing up blood as he fell holding onto the bumper and groaned in a hoarse voice, "That is...so... illegal..."

He died after saying this and Carl finished off the rest of the cops but more were on their way. Libby fired at their cars, the windshield being bombed by hollow points but they still kept coming and she yelled, "We need to go! We need a car!" The cops were all over the place now.

Thy fired upon CJ and he took a few rounds in the back of the leg. Han fired and killed one of the two cops and wounded the other with the buckshot. As the wounded one went down he fired six shots not even aiming and two hit Han in the chest. Libby helped him up once again as Carl sprayed, trying to shoot as many as he could. The cops that managed to not get hit scrambled behind cover even as everything around there was being shot to hell.

Carl felt dizzy. "I don't think I can run...I need to get my ass to a hospital." A rookie cop unloaded five rounds into Cj and luckily it was in the vest area but still, the additional blunt force plus the fall backwards was not helping. He still got back up, however and fired at the rookie, the powerful magnum slug tearing through his vest and hitting him in the left side of the chest. Libby stabbed Carl just then and he yelled, "Ahhh! The fuck was, bitch?" She told him "Adrenaline shot to keep you going till we reach a hospital, preferably outta town." She added, "This BITCH just saved your life." Right before firing the Mac-10's remaining rounds into the face of a masked SWAT cop taking him down.

Carl felt dizzy like he couldn't even walk straight but then suddenly, he felt a burst of strength and switched the firing mode to semi auto and fired the last ten rounds at the nearest cop and he could hear a police chopper in the sky as well as a San Andreas News chopper. He said, "That's our cue! Let's go guys!" They ran down the street, Shen and Libby firing over their shoulders, Han limping after them. Carl finally found a Landstalker two blocks down an at intersection. He aimed the Assault Rifle at the man in the car, who wore a checkered shirt and jeans torn at the knees. "I'm only asking you once, get outta the car!" The guy did and ran down the street in the opposite direction. Carl began to drive back down to where his allies were about a block away. He spotted a cop on a motorcycle who had tried to get the drop on Shen but Libby had hit him with a clothesline and knocked him out. Two cop cars came speeding down the street and pulled to a stop.

The officers were firing before they got out but Han fired, killing two with a buckshot, cracking their windshield until it looked like a bloody spider web. He reloaded once again but as he was, a shot rang out. Then two more. He was hit twice in the back, on top of the wounds he already had and as he fell to the ground another slug got him in the gut. An Asian American officer with very short hair and glasses had just shot him. He started to aim at CJ but Shen was already firing and hit the guy in the knees yelling, "Motherfucker!" The cop was cut down by the stream of bullets before Shen's mag went dry once again. Shen reloaded giving him a kick in the leg. The man cried out in pain. "Ahhhh! You gang banging sons of bitches...ahhhhh...! This is why we should have capital punishment.."Shen kicked the officer in the face knocking out two of his teeth. Carl pulled up and Libby got in while Shen snarled saying, "You're a banana, officer. Yellow on the outside, white on the inside. Plus you're Chinese, unlike most Americans I can tell! Fucking sellout."

The cop gritted his teeth and said, "Fuck you...you piece of shit...you're a disgrace to our heritage...you little punk...I'm saving it..." Shen fired at a squad car as two cops behind cover tried to advance but when he did that they stayed in cover...for now.

"Hey, you know what officer? You're right. We all bleed the same color." He remarked and with that, he fired a thirteen round burst into the officers head. What remained of the face, was not anything one could associate with a head or a face or a human for that matter. His nose was a mess, his eyeballs were hanging on by threads and his skin was gone. The only thing that was still there were the teeth in the mass of red tissue but even most of them were broken.

Carl floored it and they rolled down the street, CJ taking a sharp turn to avoid two oncoming SWAT vans. They unfortunately had to leave Han back there on the cold pavement. There was nothing they could do for the kid now. He had been really young, maybe twenty at most, about Alex's age or around there. CJ himself was only twenty nine but that guy's life had ended pretty abruptly. CJ drove across the tracks and began to drive through Easter Basin heading for the airport. Shen fired upon any cars that tried to follow of course. They saw the airport ahead and Carl drove as fast as he could. There was a big truck with a shit load of cars on them, a Packer and it was headed for them. Carl drove toward it and pulled away at the last second and as he did, Libby fired her pistols at the straps of the cars and the cars rolled off the moving truck and onto the road causing a twelve car pile up including the police vehicles attempting to follow. CJ got to the gate and flashed his pilots license. The guard said "Go right in sir, enjoy your flight." As he saw the police cars and the accident however, he yelled, "Wait a second!" but it was too late, CJ smashed through and was in before the gates could close. He got them to one of the bigger airplanes that had been used for commercial flights prior to 92' but he now used for himself.

They got in and CJ began to speed up on the runway. As they began to take off, even as the police had finally gotten through the security gate, Libby told CJ, "Once we get high enough, you should let me treat your wounds, you'll need a doctor but I can help you until you get there. Where we going?" Carl thought and then said, "Well, you're Woozie's fiance but we can't go back to San Fierro for at least a few days, maybe even a week to play it safe. In a week or so, I'l fly this bitch over the Desert and jump out, let it crash, and I'll have a parachute. So...Las Venturas?"

Liberia thought briefly and then said, "Yeah that works. I can stay in the Four Dragons Hotel and wait for Woozie to get here."

CJ snickered. "Well now that he can see, that won't be a problem! You know, I bet you nobody ever got to know the bride like this..."

Libby looked at the cockpit windows at the clouds in the night. "Poor Han...I can't believe this happened to him. He wanted to be a doctor! He was just a Triad to get the money to pay for college. He was just telling Woozie that last month! He wanted out, wanted a change."

Shen snorted and said, "Well he got his wish." With that he added with regret, "I shouldn't have been such a dick the last time I spoke to him." Liberia sighed saying, "I'm sure he understood..."

Shen looked up and said, "Yeah? I bet you think he never should have got involved and that he'd be fine if he was in college right?" Liberia looked down in realization saying quietly, "He was in college..."

Once they were high enough in elevation, she said, "Put that thing in auto pilot. We need to tend to your wounds. I just patched Shen up." He allowed her to treat him, with tweezers, some antibiotic, gauze and bandages to heal the wounds. So far she had gotten two bullets out of CJ's arm. She did this, while sitting in the co pilot seat. Carl winced with pain but tried to block it out by not thinking about it. "So what was the deal with you and that cop, Shen? That seemed personal."

Shen nodded with an angry look his usual face. "That's right. That man has only killed one other person in his life. See, he worked as security at Burger Shot. Its crazy, this guy gets to go in and have food, soda, whatever, when he goes in and doesn't have to pay. I used to think the workers were kiss asses trying to give a police discount. Turns out, his job is partially during the day, aside from taking bribes and violating rights, he's there to kick out customers who don't buy anything. One time, this homeless guy was just trying to get out of the cold and was trying to get warm but that bastard told him to get out. He wouldn't so the guy got physical and tried to remove him by force so they got in a struggle and the cop shot him! He said the guy reached for his gun. Its bullshit!" Shen had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"They killed a guy who was homeless because he didn't buy something but that pig, Pi Chang, gets to eat whenever he wants...that, Liberia, is why I hate America. That's why I don't have that pull yourself up by the bootstrap mentality. This whole system is built on greed." He said looking down.

_Four Days Later_

CJ sat on the sofa in the Johnson House cuddled up to Denise in the evening watching Angel & The Knight reruns. He looked at her with ad admiration thinking that even though he had six other girlfriends when he had gotten back home, Denise had been the only one he recalled that had loved him, that had even bothered to say it and in those days he had neglected to say it back but now he made sure to say it at least once a day, he had matured a great amount in six years. He did love her. The only other girl who had said that was Catalina and she didn't count because she had way too many screws loose to be able to predict or relax, let alone to take anything she said seriously as she could be talking sweetly one minute & threatening to shove grenades up the ass or to castrate or even BBQ you. As for Millie, she had said it too but he hadn't taken her seriously either. He could see right through her. She only said it when he had done as she had asked and spanked her with a frying pan or when she was at the brink of an orgasm.

Plus he knew one thing about that nympho maniac was that she also had a major case of Jungle Fever. It wasn't that she actually loved him, maybe she thought she did in the heat of the moment but in reality it wasn't that likely. Denise on the other hand, though somewhat temperamental and very mouthy, also had a sweet side to her. In a way, she was very symbolic of black women in America. In reality sisters were portrayed as being mean and mouthy and they were of course mouthy but mean was an undeserved label. As much as they went through, they had every right to be angry. Too many had been neglected had babies and the father would not take responsibility, too many black children had grown yup without a father. Also, too many brothers had practically trampled over black girls over white girls. CJ himself had been just about all races but he connected best with Denise. The truly unique thing about black women was that even though they got a bad rep as being bitches, this was far from true. In America, they had to have a defensive shield, a tough exterior to survive, in the 60's and in present day.

Because being passive hadn't worked. Yet they were not mean, they just had a hard shield but once past that shield, one could see that hey were just as sensitive, just as sweet, just as loving as any kind of woman,. Carl felt that he had truly unlocked that sweet, soft center inside Denise, under the gangster under the homegirl was a woman with a good heart.

Denise caught him staring and said, "CJ, you're not even watching the TV." She said with a laugh. CJ grinned. "Found something better on. He kissed her their eyes both closed but just then, his two way pager went off. "God damn it!" He stood up and said, "Baby, I'll be right back." He stepped outside, to see a the street hustlers doing their thing and he spotted a Grove Street banger sitting on his own porch with a boombox blaring. He spotted a four man game going on between two GSF homies as well as Sweet and Ryder who were on opposite teams. Ryder tried to get around Sweet but he said, "Ha! That aint gonna work, nigga I aint as slow as Big Smoke!"

He stole the ball ad dribbled taking it to the hoop. CJ checked his pager. **Mr. Johnson this is Child Protective Services and we have your son. There has been a family emergency and we need you to call ASAP. **CJ did just that, dialing the number on the pager. A woman answered, "Las Venturas, CPS branch. May I ask who's calling?"

Carl told her, "Yea, this is Carl Johnson you guys just paged me. What about my son? What's happened?" The woman said, "Please hold one moment." He was on hold for two minutes listening to the annoying hold music. Ryder shot a swish and Sweet said, "What the fuck? You aint supposed to beat the OG at basketball, fool!"

Finally another voice got on the line, this time a woman who sounded older. "Mr. Johnson?" Carl sighed. "No, Santa clause. Of course its me!" The woman said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your sons mother was murdered and the father is refusing to have the child in the home so unless you can get him, he'll be taken into the foster system." _Shit..._he thought to himself and he said, "That won't be necessary, I'll be there as soon as possible, first thing in the morning I'll fill out whatever paperwork I aint losing him to no foster care!"

The woman said, "I understand and I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Johnson." _Is this bitch retarded? _"Its not my loss, its my sons loss you should tell him! What happened, and who murdered her?" The woman said, "We can talk about that when you come here tommorow."

She started to say that she appreciated her patience but he said, "I'll be there." He hung up before letting her finish. Denise opened the door and she had a look of concern on her face. "J, what's wrong?" He sighed closing his eyes but said, "We need to talk...there's something I gotta tell you..."

_Alex_

_Steady Balling_

Larry had recently moved out of the projects only to move into a house just across the street. He still told Alex that he was welcome to stay anytime he needed a place to crash and Alex would when he needed it. He needed his own place anyway. At least one where he would have it to himself. He purchased an apartment in the downtown area. Technically, it was the one place that was neutral as far as gang turf so anybody could be there but it was also in the center of the city so he could get wherever he needed to easiest. Be it South Central for the homies, or anywhere the Rez Dogs were which was always different places, or to see Sonny if he needed jobs done. He had been watching the news and violence had been breaking out between Ballas and Family gangs once again so once again it was on.

He didn't want to have to kill CJ or Big Bear or any of the guys he had met at the truce but if they did fuck with his family, he would but he didn't think that CJ was that type of person. CJ had been on the receiving end of that so the idea of him doing that was unlikely but he still had to wonder where their deal stood. Was it off if the beef was back? Were the police behind it again just like last time? They had been behind the original truce after the riots falling out. That and the fact that many gang members couldn't overlook dead homies and dead family and kept it going.

Larry had recently moved out of the projects only to move into a house just across the street. He still told Alex that he was welcome to stay anytime he needed a place to crash and Alex would when he needed it. He needed his own place anyway. At least one where he would have it to himself. He purchased an apartment in the downtown area. Technically, it was the one place that was neutral as far as gang turf so anybody could be there but it was also in the center of the city so he could get wherever he needed to easiest. Be it South Central for the homies, or anywhere the Rez Dogs were which was always different places, or to see Sonny if he needed jobs done. He had been watching the news and violence had been breaking out between Ballas and Family gangs once again so once again it was on.

He didn't want to have to kill CJ or Big Bear or any of the guys he had met at the truce but if they did fuck with his family, he would but he didn't think that CJ was that type of person. CJ had been on the receiving end of that so the idea of him doing that was unlikely but he still had to wonder where their deal stood. Was it off if the beef was back? Were the police behind it again just like last time? They had been behind the original truce after the riots falling out. That and the fact that many gang members couldn't overlook dead homies and dead family and kept it going. Now Alex was leaving his apartment walking downstairs and getting into the red Stallon he had gotten from Larry's auto shop.

He turned the radio to Radio Los Santos and the song Gimme That Nut by Eazy E played . He needed to drop by Snowman's. Snowman had recently moved to Ganton himself since that was his hometown. He had lived in Jefferson for a while but had moved back to Ganton. Ganton, just like Jefferson was equally split up between Ballas and Families as the demographics would alternate between the two gangs during the 90'due to constant warfare. While the Ballas would never have turf on Grove Street itself again, they did have well established territory in several Ganton hoods. Alex began to drive down Central avenue. After about twenty minutes he finally got to Snowman's crib, surprisingly a good day for traffic in Los Santos, as rare as the blue moon.

He pulled up and got out. There were some Ballas standing on the sidewalk. "Hey I like your gear, homeboy, shit is fresh, nigga." A Baller told him. He spotted several well respected gang members such as Queenie, Loony Loc, and Stacks. The gang member Derrick was also there too. Alex even saw Saheed talking to a young woman about equality and how even though politicians said that things were better off, African Americans were not equal to Caucasians because even though segregation was over, at least legally, they still had to go to white people for jobs. In a truly equal society, they wouldn't need to be so dependent but instead would be self reliant. The young woman was explaining to Saheed how she as a single mother was losing faith in there being a good man out there, as her child's father had ran out on them. Saheed said, "I know, all too well sister. We need to respect one another, we can't possibly even begin to try to respect and unite with other people when we haven't even full done that among ourselves?"

Alex smiled at how much his old friend had changed his his conversion to Islam. He approached Snowman and they slapped hands. "What's up, A? Alley Cat in full effect!" Snowman said. Alex also slapped dap and was greeted by the other homies as well.

"So what's going on guys? House party or what?" He asked. Loony had a psychotic grin on his face. "Nah, man. Were about to hoo ride on some bitches." Alex asked, "What are you talking about?" Snowman pointed out, "Do you remember the Jefferson Barrio Hoods?" Alex thought a moment. "Yeah, weren't they Mexican Ballas? They used to roll with us, right?" Snowman nodded but explained, "Ever since the Chicano Mafia put the green light on all of us we aint been cool since. They still got the audacity to wear purple even though they're Aztecas. Just because its still the color from the neighborhood. Same hood as us! But check this, they usually ignore us until yesterday. They mowed down three teenagers in the hood yesterday. One of em was a homeboy, the other two were just regular students. A guy and his girl."

Alex looked at him and said, "Let me guess, you want to pay them back somehow?" Snowman took a swig off the Buckingham malt liquor saying, "Hell yeah! They got a drug lab over on 101st in Jefferson. We need to go hit em up. Most of them are drug dealers, and don't bang but they sling for the Jefferson Varrio Aztecas. We get rid of their drug lab we'll take a way a lot of their money."

Alex shrugged. "Cool, I'm with that. I've got all the guns I'd need for the job so no need to stop anywhere." He went to the Stallion and loaded the weapons up into the van they were gonna take. Derrick nodded and cocked his pistol saying, "I'm down for whatever." Stacks looked at him with a sneer. Still trying to fit in, white boy? This aint Market or Richman or Temple. This is South Central LS and all I see is a wigger, man."

Derrick looked angry and he said, "How the fuck are you gonna say that? You always trip on me. I put in just as much work as you do!" tacks laughed. "I know that aint true. How is anybody supposed to trust you when you sell heroin and that just so happens to be the same drug that girl OD'd on? The one you grew up with? You'd sling to your own family, nigga! She was like family,wasn't she?" Derricfk pointed a finger at him demanding , "You take that back! I had nothing to do with that! I didn't give her any black for a year she was supposed to be clean! I just wanted to help her cope with all she was going through!"

Stacks snorted. "Yeah that sounds like an excuse. She wasn't even related to you nigga! She was Filipino! Plus she used to date a nigga from Grove Street! Take that back? Why what you gonna do? Give me a hot shot?" He asked and Derrick raised his pistol saying, "That's right." Snowman stepped in between the two of them. "Ya'll niggas knock that shit off! Stacks, show the man some respect! He aint like the white boys from Vinewood, he's down for his hood! That goes for all ya'll! I say he's cool, that's my homie, I didn't know about putting him onto the hood but I did it anyway and he's one of the best! A soldier is a soldier whether he's black or white and his color doesn't matter as long as he's repping that purple. Derrick put the gun away, man. You don't want to shoot another Baller."

Stacks glared at his OG and said, "He might be from the set but he aint a homie!" Snowman , though at least five inches shorter than Stacks, was stocky and he had a way about him that made people respect him. He could scrap well despite his size. "The fuck did you say? You got a problem? I say he's cool you got a problem?" Stacks didn't say anything. "I didn't think so."

He turned to Alex and said, "Let's go,man." Just then his two way beeped and he checked it. "Shit...my my son is in trouble from school. I gotta go pick him up." Loony grinned with mischief. "Oh for real? Junior's on his way to being a new generation of Ballas, huh?" Snowman shook his head as he got in his Savannah. "Hell no! I did what I had to do all my life but my son is gonna do something better than that."

He turned to Queenie and said, "You're in charge of the boys." Queenie wore a purple sweater, black pants, and sunglasses. "Come on, ya'll! Let's get moving. Yo, Loony you coming or what?" She said, "Alex you should drive. I know you got mad getaway skills." They got ino a van Queenie rode in the front passenger seat while Stacks and Derrick rode in the back along with two other Ballas, one wore a purple LS Dribblers jersey and baggy jeans with a pair of blue sneakers from Pro Laps and wore his hair in an Afro but he had a ski mask for what they were about to do. The other gang member had a purple and black baseball cap over his jherri curls and a gray windbreaker over a violet colored shirt as well as khaki pants.

Queenie carried a .50 Desert Eagle with a Silencer on it. Stacks had his suppressed Uzi's with him, Derrick had two 9mm's. Loony was also coming along but he was too faded to drive. He approached Saheed who was still talking to the young black woman about Islam and the positives of it. "Hey, homeboy I need a driver, come on, man. I'm too keyed to do it today... " He turned to the girl and said, "We gotta bounce." Saheed looked at Loony with a defensive expression, "Kevin, I was talking to the young lady." He said, addressing him by his birth name. Loony insisted, "She don't want to hear that shit, Saheed. No one does. Now come on, cuz, I'll even pay you."

Saheed let out an agitated exhale but the woman smiled and handed him a piece of paper. "Call me sometime. It was nice meeting you and I enjoyed talking to you." Saheed, still seated on the porch looked at Loony Loc with suspicion. "What are you trying to get me to drive you for?" Loony and two other Ballas, one with cornrows wearing purple denim and who had a Mac-10 and the other had a fade a purple bandanna, a white checkered plaid shirt over a purple T shirt and baggy jeans. Loony said, "We're gonna go hit a lick, come on." He said. Saheed shook his head. "I told you, man, that life is over for me! I can't get down with that!"

Loony Loc chuckled and said, "Nigga, who are you and what have you done with Terrance?" He referred to the name that Saheed had been given at birth. Saheed stood up and said, "My name is Saheed, brother! You know that!" Loony snickered. "You call me Kevin! What are you a hypocrite or something?" Saheed calmed down and said, "That's different. You have a street nickname. Mine is Islamic."

Loony still grinned saying, "Your mama called you Terrance, I'ma call you Terrance!" This annoyed Saheed but Loony slapped him on the back and said, "Come on, man please? I aint asking you to get your hands dirty. You just wait in the car ad leave the rest of us. For old times sake?" Saheed sharply inhaled and then said, "I aint killing anybody, Kevin! I'm serious!" Loony put an arm around him guiding him to the Tahoma saying, "And we'll never ask you to. Just come on."

As Derrick and Stacks kept arguing Queenie said, "Ya'll need to either fight or hurry up and fuck! I swear, you two fight like an old married couple!"

Stacks flipped her off. He wore a purple plaid checkered shirt and the bandanna tied around the front African style. Stacks continued by saying, "I didn't have money growing up so that's why I'm all about my hustle! Maybe you always had everything you needed but I grew up in the projects. Nothing teaches you about the importance of money like not having it!"

Derrick rolled his eyes putting on the ski mask he had as they drove to Jefferson. "I grew up in a childrens home, dip shit! Of course I know what poverty is! I was addicted to crack at one point before I even started slinging it!" Stacks lowered his voice saying, "For real? Well how could you sell rocks when you smoked them?" Derrick explained, "Once I got clean, I knew I'd never touch the shit again. They say the best dealer is the kind who doesn't use and that's true."

Stacks looked at Queenie in the front seat and said, "By the way, I aint gay, Queenie. That may be how you roll but that aint me and an old married couple? You mean that thing you can never be?" Queenie said to him, "Hold on, Stacks don't start on me, nigga!" Alex finally cut in and said, "Derrick, you're a heroin dealing orphan you had it hard growing up. Stacks, you're love of money and materialism is a result of not having enough. Both of you, shut the fuck up!"

Queenie smiled. "See? Now that's why Alex should be the captain of this ship! Damn, boy if I was straight I'd be all over you, too!" She said and he felt his face grow warm. "All this for the little scrub that used to follow you guys around?" He replied. She chuckled and put the radio on to Radio Los Santos, the song Make It Ruff Make It Smooth by Ice Cube featuring K Dee played.

"I know but you grew up! I mean, well, you were starting to change the last time I saw you but you still had a baby face! You know, Stony has a major crush on you. She really does. You should call her when when we're done here."

Alex asked Queenie, "That's something I wondered, whatever happened to Darnell? Why aren't they together?" Queenie and Stacks both snickered at that. "He's in prison for life. He got a in a fight with a store owner in East Vinewood and he slammed the guy's head on a glass case. He saw a guy who witnessed it outside calling the cops in a phone booth. Just as he got out of the store he heard the man describing his clothes and what he was wearing. Darnell shot him in the face. He got one charge of second degree murder and attempted murder on the shop keeper to boot. The guy lost an eye. He did have a chance for parole last year but they denied it to him. He had shanked a Neo Nazi in the shower so they added a first degree murder charge. That's three strikes right there. He couldn't be any kind of dad from inside, Stony stopped seeing him stopped with the conjugal visits and all that. She still visits him though so he can know his son, but that's through glass so its just not the same as holding him."

Alex whistled. "Sorry I asked. Damn, Darnell's in there for life, huh? All over those damn riots..."

Queenie nodded but said, "So will you call her when this is done?" Alex chuckled. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves we don't know that we're walking away from this alive. There's always that chance." _Especally since I don't have a vest on..._he thought.

They arrived at the drug lab. Alex had loaded his weapons from the Stallion and put them in the van with him. Alex looked at the place as they parked. "That just looks like an apartment complex. Not a meth lab." Queenie said, "Its in three apartments. The first one is in room 5 on the first floor. Let's go." They walked to entrance. A Hispanic man in black pants and a long white T shirt sat on the stairs to the second floor. "Horale, where you from, Ese?" Alex ignored him and Queenie, Stacks and Derrick followed close by. The guy was drinking a small carton of milk. They opened the door to the hallway. Stacks had a purple bandanna covering the bottom of his face and the top of his head.

The other two Ballas waited outside. Queenie didn't put her ski mask on. Alex asked, "Aren't you gonna cover yourself?" She shook her head. "Nah, people around here aint gonna snitch. They'll just try and blast on me. I can handle that."

A man in a striped shirt with a fedora said, "¿Lo que el carajo? You guys don't belong around here..." He started but Stacks hit him in the face with one of his Uzi's. "Nighty night motherfucker!" He said. Derrick whispered sounding anxious. "Where's Loony?" Queenie whispered back, "He's taking the other side, he's going to hit up apartment 12 on the second floor. He's got it!"

Just then a shot was fired that barely missed Alex's face and a second one was fired and caught Stacks in the left shoulder. "¡Vayamos, la perra!" The guy in the fedora was back on his feet, his hat fell off, blood soaking his matted black hair as he fired a .25 pistol at them. Alex had his AK-74 and he fired on the guy and cut him down with twelve rounds. The guy held his chest as large holes were made and he fell against the wall sliding down on the red stains.

Queenie rolled her eyes in annoyance saying, "So much for catching em slipping!" The two Ballas keeping guard at the end of the hall came running to back them up. They stayed on the left side of room 5. Finally, Alex kicked the door in but the Baller with the AK went in first and a shot was fired. The door splintered as it was only partly open when the guy tried for it but the gang member was still wounded caching several pellets as well as some of the busted wood. He fell but was somehow alive. A Hispanic man in a red baseball cap had fired it. The homie with teh MP5 fired and hit him with several rounds from the MP5. The guy fell to the ground, gushing and five rounds also splattered his brains on the floor.

Alex kicked the remaining broken door in and fired at a nearby dealer with a pistol who got up from a couch. He lit the guy up and he sailed over the couch. "Damn that stinks!" Alex muttered. "This is the place all right!" Queenie came in covering with the Desert Eagle firing at a man in a black shirt hitting him in the chest. Queenie told him, "Its in the kitchen! Let's smash their shit up but be careful! Shit is highly flammable!" Two men, came out one with a pistol, another with a sawed off. Stacks fired, his rounds tearing the guy with the pistol up. Derrick opened up with five shots from each gun and hit the other man in the chest. The man Queenie had shot was crawling on the floor. "These guys are fucking crazy...you know who 's money you're fucking with, Ese?" Alex aimed the Rifle at the man's face and said, "Yeah, that's why we're here!" He fired and blew the man's face apart splitting his skull in half.

Stacks and Alex got into the kitchen where three guys with gas masks on were and were cooking. Stacks fired and hit one of them, the rounds sending the guy crashing against the sink. "Ballas coming through, bitches! What now?" Alex carefully aimed and fired hitting one of the cooks in a brown sweater in the head, and he blow a huge hole in his cheek bone and popped his eyeball out. The last cook withdrew a pistol and fired on Alex. One round hit him in the left arm, another grazed him near the chest. Alex fired and hit him in the knee caps. The guy screamed but despite the wounds, still tried to hobble after them, firing his pistol wildly. Stacks looked at the Hispanic meth cooker and looked at his eyes saying, "This nigga's fried! That's the only way he can even stand!"

The man was firing all over the kitchen. Alex pulled Stacks and said, "Let's go this guy's outta control!" They got out of the kitchen and a round ricocheted off the wall and bounced into a pot. The room went up in flames, a loud blast sounded and the entire kitchen caught fire. As they came out, so had Alex. He had flames up his pant legs and on his back. "Ahhhhh! Fuck!" He rolled on the floor, remembering what he had been taught back in elementary. Stop drop and roll. Queenie, Derrick, and the homie with the MP5got back into the hall and helped the wounded gang banger to his feet and the guy shoved them off, insisting he could stand on his own. They saw the doorway at the the other end of the hall was open and a man fell, hitting the bottom of the stairs He lay in a pool of his own blood, a giant hole the size of a big orange in his chest. Loony arrived holding a smoking shotgun followed by the two Ballas who accompanied him. "We lit up room 12! That's five less dealers we got taking up business!" He announced. He asked, "Where's the last one?" Queenie tried to remember. "I don't know! I forgot...Snowman told me...but I forgot." Alex reloading screamed, "What? You forgot? How the fuck do you forget that?" He was angry from nearly being burned to a crisp by an exploding meth lab.

Queenie defended herself saying, "I'm faded! I had one blunt too many!" Alex shook his head. Loony said, "You're fuckin stupid! Snowman left you in charge and you get high?" Queenie shot back, "You're high too, nigga! That's why you got a reformed Muslim as your designated driver!" Loony said, "Hey he's still from the motherfucking hood! Besides I aint the one who's the captain, captain!"

Alex yelled, "Everybody shut up! Both of you, from now on you don't smoke a J or a blunt until after a job not before, got it? Queenie for Christ sake do your fucking job!" She shot him a hurt look saying, "I got two of the places right! The other one must be here somewhere I just gotta think..."

Just then a door opened and a black pistol was fired from the doorway. Alex fired and hit the guy in the hand blowing off several fingers. Derrick took a slug in the leg and in the waist but he rushed to where the guy in the doorway was and fired into the man's face at point blank range. The man who had been drinking a milk carton at the end of the hallway also was firing at them. He hit Alex in the waist and once in the hip. He also got Queenie with a slug in the forearm. "This is our hood, fucking Ball Sacks! Don't fuck with our hustle!"

Alex fired and cut him down as he tried to retreat and was still firing. The guy fell cut down at the waist and hit the wall. A door opened again and this time, a woman and a man burst out, the woman had a baseball bat and the man had a .44 Magnum. Queenie shot the man in thee stomach and the man fell as she fired again putting holes in his chest and down sending a third slug through his side into his rib cage. The Baller with the AK was hit once by the woman with a bat but he fired into her face at point blank range and she fell leaking blood and even brain fluid.

The two Ballas with Loony each kicked in a door of an apartment and went in. "Where's the lab at?" One yelled and the answer was met with several gunshots followed by the automatic rounds of their Mac-10's. Loony stepped over the dead girl and said, "Not so pretty now, bitch!" The two Ballas emerged and one was bleeding from a gunshot to the stomach. The other had a woman with his weapon to her head. "You better tell me where the fuck the lab is or I'ma blow the highlights off your head!" He screamed. The woman pleaded in Spanish and the man put her on the floor and aimed at her and Alex said, "Hold on! Sh does'n't know anything! Don't you kill her! She doesn't speak English!" Loony looked like he considered shooting anyway but told her, "Get the fuck outta here!" She did just that. A shot rang out and before they could see where it came from, another was fired and the wounded Baller caught a slug in the head and he fell face down.

Alex hit the man with the butt of his weapon as the guy was barely strong enough to still lift the gun. He told him, "Where's the lab? Don't make like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about! I'm only asking once. You got three seconds! Three...two..." The guy cried out, "Horale! Room...9...shit..."

They started to head for it which was at the end of the hall on the first floor and Alex heard the thunder of Loony's shotgun and the wounded man's head was blown to bloody chunks of broken skull, brains and cartilage. Alex asked, "Why did you do that?" Loony calmly said, "You know if we let him live he'd be back spraying at us as soon as he got out of the hospital!"

Derrick said, "But he was a dealer, not a banger." Queenie shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Dealers are just as dangerous when you mess with their money. Let's get this over with!" They kicked in the door to the room and they all went in firing. Alex mowed down a woman with a .38 and she crashed into the coffee table. One of the cooks emerged from the kitchen firing a sawed off hitting one of Loony's homies in the back. The man fell on the carpet coughing blood before he died. Stacks fired at the man and the cook disappeared back in the kitchen even as he took some rounds from the homie with the MP5 in the arm and elbow. One of the Mexican dealers had taken cover behind the couch and fired his pistol over the side and three rounds got Loony's homie in the back and the guy stumbled but didn't die but he was bleeding badly. The homie fired through the couch and sprayed the guy nailing him with rounds to the throat there on the floor.

Another dealer came from the back bedroom cocking a shotgun but the homie lit him up as well, blasting him with fifteen rounds to the chest and at least five of the rounds also got him in the groin. Everybody else who lived in the apartment was ducked down in their homes not daring to stick their heads outside. They only could wait until the shooting was over. The wounded cook with the shotgun fired and and nailed the Baller with the Mac-10 with the other shot in the barrel and also wounded Derrick. Derrick's shoulder was bleeding like crazy from the blast. The homie had died. "Damn it!" Loony yelled and fired hitting the guy in the legs. The guy's legs gave out under him and Queenie fired and hit him in the face blowing his brains out. One of the cooks had a purple bandanna over his face indicating he was a member of the Jefferson Varrio Aztecas. He fired a pistol which almost hit Alex in the face but Alex got him in the waist with rounds from the AK-74. A shot hit Alex in the back from behind and e fell seeing that another gang member had fired, this time from outside.

He too, was a gang member. It was funny that all these people shooting at them were dealers, not gang members with the exception of two of them._Not funny...__ ironic_ he thought as he cried out screaming in rage and agony. Stacks lit the guy up and so did the homie with the MP5 even as he took two slugs in the hip from the Mexican gangster, he still lived. Alex got up and was about t charge the kitchen but he took cover near the door frame as somebody from inside fired a Mac-10. "¡Esto es nuestra capucha!" Yelled the man firing. Alex blindly fired the AK, peppering it through he door frame and he heard somebody cry out but it wasn't the shooter since return fire came soon after. The other Baller joined him on the other side of the door frame, firing his MP5 into the kitchen. He yelled, "I hit him!" The guy was still firing. "Then why is he still alive?" Alex yelled.

Stacks answered him saying, "Its a drug lab! The fumes got em high as a kite! Meth is a hell of a drug!" Alex fired more, blindly hoping to hit anyone in the kitchen and just like before he blew it up as the fumes were ignited. They managed to get clear, at least the homie did while Alex was knocked back from the blast. Stacks yelled, "Okay! We're done here! We don't have to worry about DNA the fire will take care of that!"

Queenie yelled, "We need to get him to a doctor! He's pretty bad!" She said helping Derrick walk. They started to head for the door but Alex was blasted in the face by something white. He fell to the ground coughing. A woman had sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. He couldn't fire his AK from where he was so he coughed putting his arms in front of him hoping to shield his face. Alex got his pistol from his belt and teh woman, took no notice only kicking him and said, "Puto!" As she kept spraying trying to use it on all the gang members in the room. Alex fired his pistol hitting her in the right breast. She stumbled against the front door and Alex pistol whipped her. He was still coughing though and needed to get out. His vision was blurry and he knew it was because of the fumes from the meth lab. Loony dragged the woman toward the inferno that had been the kitchen and said, "Adios, amiga!" Before throwing her and this was followed by deafening shrieks.

They got out into the hall and headed downstairs, Loony and Queenie carrying Derrick who was getting pale and looked frail. Saheed was waiting outside of the car and demanded, "What happened?" Loony told him, "Never mind, man we gotta get him to a hospital!" Queenie hollered, "Shit! We can't do that! The cops will be on us and they'll get him!"

Saheed took initiative. "Give him to me! I'll drive him! Loony you ride in the van!" Loony nodded and they got in. Saheed drove away, wrapping up Derrick's wound in amazing speed keeping pressure on the wound with one hand while steering with the other.

They got into the van and Stacks yelled, "Come on, Alex! Punch it! Get us outta here!" Alex began to drive and as his vision was blurry knew it wasn't a good idea but he really had no choice he could hear sirens and see the cars speeding after them. _Now I just gotta not crash..._ he thought as he tried to keep away from the gaining officers.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! I hope ya'll liked it! At pink luver I hope you especially liked this! I finally got Libby in here & hope you like what I did with her! I thought she'd be good for the mission I chose for her in this. Just so you know a reminder Hepsi is a Pepsi parody, (Short for hepatitis C, rival to E Cola, Coca Cola') also, I wanna know this I know how you like Alex as a character but are there any Ballas you are thinking is cool? I ask because you obviously like some of the Groves :P That question was for pink luver XD she has been the best reviewer so far but I encourage everyone to say who you like, what you liked etc, and remember I LOVE long reviews so don't be shy! Queenie is based on Queen Latifah's role in Set It Off & yes there will be a mission where they jack a bank. Snowman is of course Ice Cube, (My favorite rapper) as you already knew, Boyz n The Hood. Also the gang they were attacking the Mini Rascals is inspired by the gang the Tiny Rascals, an Asian street gang that started mostly in Long Beach but has gone national. Also, now you all know why Timmy was dressed in drag! He's actually Giorgio Forelli!_

_& yes I decided to end this on a cliff hanger, for CJ being that he's a father! You never know...and the next chapter will follow up on him being a father and telling Denise, also I had him and Denise be close, i could kind of see their relationship being like the roles of Yvette & Jody in that movie Baby Boy._

_Denise being the same as Taraji P Henson she reminds me of her, kinda that sassy black girl who's sweet deep down :) I didn't do a flashback this chapter cause let's face it: This is long as hell! So in the chapters to come, Maccer will be more perverted, Loony will be more of a maniac, Toreno more of a smart mouthed prick, and all that fun stuff!_

_The cliff hanger with Alex, I decided to have him in a similar predicament as when Tommy was fucked up on Moonshine fumes and had to drive or when Vic had to drive when he accidentally inhaled pure Colombian blow, but with Alex have his own unique high where he's gotta drive I.E. meth lab whoo! LOL lastly the title of this chapter is a funny take on faster than a speeding bullet! Also I label the missions & try to make them as catchy as GTA ones :P That's all though! R&R!_

_Later on people's!_

_Afro_


	19. Danger

_Hey so I thought I'd get started on the next chapter right away! So if you're reading this I assume you saw the big twist that Timmy Green/Leo Mccoy is Giorgio Forelli. Now I'm continuing on where I left off with Alex all fucked up from the fumes in the meth lab. LOL. All right here goes!_

* * *

_Alex_

He tried to focus despite his blurry vision. The world was spinning. A cop car rammed them from behind. Queenie shouted, "You gotta get us the fuck outta here, Alex or we're looking at murder one! All of us!" Alex slowed down and a cop on foot ran toward him gun in the air aimed at him but Alex floored it again and hit him, the cops guns went off and he bounced off the ride. The cop hit the ground hard breaking his arm in two places and hitting his head on the ground. Alex kept going and still, an officer tried to ram him from the right side. Queenie fired and hit the cop in the throat with two shots one of which missed but the second hit him in the neck. The cop's blood was spilled all over himself as he tried to drive. He crashed the car and his partner spilled coffee on himself and he shrieked while the driver was finished as his head hit the steering wheel as they hit a telephone pole.

Stacks opened the back door and both he and Derrick fired out of it at the other cops trying to chase them. They were now driving through Willowfield and the rounds from Stacks hit both the driver and passenger of the cop car behind them. The driver's bulletproof vest held on but the passenger's went through and he fell against the window his head resting against it and blood staining it just before it was shattered by rounds from Derrick. Alex yelled, "I don't feel good, guys..."

He didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice as they sped up the street. It sounded distorted. "Just get us away from these motherfuckers, man! I aint trying to die but I sure as hell aint going back to the pen!" Stacks yelled. Derrick fired at a police woman. He nailed her with four shots from his left pistol in the chest. Her vest protected her but he fired two more shots from his right pistol. He hit her with one round in the throat and another in the face. Derrick reloaded shutting the vans back sliding door. The shots hit the side of the van as he did. Derrick then opened it again and fired at a patrol car behind them and Stacks unleashed a huge burst of rounds at them, the rounds combined tore the two cops inside apart one officer's eyeball hanging from a thread over the steering wheel, the other his brains leaking onto the dash board and the window.

Stacks had both bandannas over his face and Derrick still had his mask on. The homie with the MP5 sprayed at an officer who was leaning out of the window of a car firing a shotgun. The blast hit the side of the van and shattered Queenie's window which she had rolled back up due to the men in the backseat handling things. She cried out as glass and a few pellets got her in the shoulder. "Motherfucker!" She yelled and began unloading her Desert Eagle on the car. She hit one of the cops the driver, in the face and blew his brains all over the car seat, splitting his skull apart. She also caught the cop with the shotgun in the stomach which was stopped by his Kevlar vest and the next one hit him in the shoulder and blew a gigantic hole in his arm. He fell out of the car and hit his head on the ground. They came across a police blockade as Alex drove down the road more through Willowfield.

The cops opened fire on the car. Queenie got down in the car ducking and Alex took two rounds in the abdomen but he took a turn trying to bust a U turn. he blockade was comprised of eight cops and four cars. The homie in the back put a fresh mag into his MP5 and stuck his body outside the van to fire at them as they drove away, the cops still firing. "Bow down, pigs!" He fired at as many of them as he could, spraying their cars up with hot lead. He took two rounds in the side as this happened but he saw that he had hit four out of eight of them while the other ducked behind their own cars. It was uncertain if he had killed any of the men he hit but it had distracted them long enough. Alex could finally see better. He pulled the van down into the flood control area near the 6th street bridge.

He drove it down the sewers hoping to shake the officers which would be hard even as they went under the tunnel but they got out of the van. They stayed under the tunnel as Alex could see the spot light searching for them on the other side. Queenie looked at the van and said, "We need to get rid of that van. They'll be looking for it."

The cops were on the other side where they had come from. Derrick used a purple bandanna and put it in the gas tank and lit it in on fire. "I aint trying to disrespect our colors, but this is an emergency!" They headed to the other side and they avoided the ghetto bird light. The chopper was searching the nearby areas in Verdant Bluffs. They ran u down the tunnel and finally found a hill that led up to the street level. They were near a bus stop. Alex could hear the yells of officers on the way. "Listen we need to split up!" They all ran. Alex and Stacks got to Unity Station. They got to the train and got in, buying tickets. As the train finally began to depart, they spotted police cars searching the area with K9 units. There was an officer with a shotgun aiming at a young man of about eighteen in a purple T shirt screaming at him. The guy had his hands up insisting his innocence.

They rode the train until San Fierro.

_CJ_

Carl didn't expect it to be a smooth conversation with Denise in admitting to her that he had a son. "How can you keep this from me, CJ? You got some ho pregnant? I thought we had something special!" CJ told her, "That aint fair! You said you had three kids but you gave them away! I'm wrong because I wanted to keep one?" Denise had her hands on her hips. "Yeah but I told you about that! Plus...you wouldn't understand." Carl raised his eyebrows. "Try me. You sure you didn't just give em up because you didn't want to raise them?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I was young! You and me are the same age! I was sixteen when I first got pregnant! Neither of us were good parents. We weren't ready. I had three babies by three different guys and none of them were ready." She explained. Then I had another boyfriend who got locked up a year before you got back to LS. I never had a baby with him but I know he wouldn't have been a good dad either."

Carl looked at her as they drove. "Well you never know! You might have been a good mama when you were ready. All I know is, I do have a son and normally I only got him every other week. We'd stay out at the safe houses I have in Las Venturas. I take him out to play ball, go bowling, do all these these things I never had when I was a kid. Especially a father to do em with."

They were almost to Las Venturas. They would be dropping by the CPS place in Blackfield. She calmed down a little but still seemed offended. "I'd make a good mama! Better than my mama..." She lowered her voic and softly asked, "What's his name?" CJ told her, "Carl jr. It wasn't my idea it was Barbara's. I don't like mine, I just gi by CJ not Carl most of the time. He's six years old."

Denise's face went soft and she smiled a little. "What's he like?" He explained, "He's smart. Its funny though I see both me and his mom in him. Its funy how a kid can have to influences as different as we are...were. She was a cop and I'm a Grove Street g. So its like he's getting taught two different ways. His mom didn't like that I had any custody at all though."

Denise shook her head with a contemp. "What were you thinking? Fucking a cop Are you suicidal?" He shook his head. "Not at all! I thought from the way she talked that maybe she was government like Toreno but then on one date she said that not many men would date a female cop. I dumped her after that. She claimed that I already knew it and just waited to get in her pants to do that but on the real if she did say that I wasn't listening."

Denise raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Do you tune out every girl you date when she's talking?" He grinned saying, "I have in the past, when I realized i could have six different girlfriends i guess it kind of went to my head and i acted like an asshole but I've changed now. They're the past. The future is you, girl! But I would have dumped her before I got with her if I'd known that! I'd never knowingly date a pig. Still, I didn't hope she's die! Just maybe that she'd either quit or lose her badge."

Denise asked him one other question. "Was she a white girl?" Carl was taken aback by that question. "Why do you say that?" She told him, "Because, too many niggas try and get themselves a white trophy wife and leave us out in the rain. Plus remember that time we ran into her? That one bitch that drove a pink car? I know it wouldn't be a long stretch for you." Carl was silent so she added, "I'm not mad, I just want to know."

He told her, "Millie is who you're talking about. Nah that aint her I was only with her because she hade access to a card key I needed to jack Caligula's Casino." Denise's eyes widened. "That was you? You were in on that? I thought it was the Triads who did that?" Carl nodded. "It was and I was helping them. Their boss is a business partner. Why do you think I started taking you to those fancy ass places to eat in Vinewood and Richman when I got back? I had a lot of money from that heist!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Boy, you something else. You still didn't answer my question though. Who's your baby's mama?" Carl remembered what she had asked and told her, "She was a black woman actually but believe it or not, that chocolate was a little too vanilla for me, baby! She could never be what you are!" She smiled and he added, "Especially since you from the Grove."

She giggled at his comment lightly tapping his arm saying, "Boy you're crazy! But I love you..."

CJ got off the exit at of the Julius Thruway and drove them there. He finally pulled up to the CPS building. There was a woman with a short bob cut who wore a pantsuit. Carl filled out the paperwork needed, showed them his ID to prove he was the father and was asked several questions such as the childs date of birth and social security number. He answered the questions, annoyed but wanting to get it all over with. They brought his son out who was wearing a striped T shirt and shorts. He ran up and hugged him, and due to his puffy eyes, Carl could tell that that Junior had been crying. Carl asked, "How's my little man?" Junior tried to be strong saying, "Good.." But Carl could see he wasn't. He looked at Denise with curiousity. "Who she, dad?" Carl laughed. "She's what you and mama used to be! She's my best friend." Junior had a grumpy look. "I thought I was your best friend?" Carl winked. "You are." He walked Junior over to her and said, "Denise, I'd like you to meet my son, Junior. Junior, this is Denise." Junior looked up at her. "Hi." He said shyly. She smiled. "CJ, he's so cute! he does look like you! But his hair is curlier!" Carl chuckled running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I don't know if he gets that from me or her, I got curly hair but not that curly. His mama might have but she always had hers in a weave so its impossible to tell." He explained.

Denise knew he needed to talk to the CPS agent so she offered, "Hey, I'm gonna go and get some ice cream over at Jacking Throbbing, do you want some?" Junior looked at CJ who nodded. "Okay!" They went across the street and Carl turned to the woman and asked, "Now what's this about? Why did this happen and who would shoot her?" The woman said, "Honestly I have no idea. The police have some speculations but so far no leads. She was an officer of the law so there was bound to be some people pissed off at him."

Carl said, "I know she is! That's why me and her split up. You said you knew who was behind this..." She shook her head, "No, Mr. Johnson actually I said we'd talk about it and we are right now. I don't know anything that the police doesn't already know. She was murdered, she's been shot. We brought her husband in for questioning but he can prove he was at work at the time she was murdered."

Carl said, "You mean, ex husband?" The woman told him, "No they remarried again. Actually after you and Barbara broke up in Feburary they got back together. We wondered if he might have been behind it but his co workers said that he was there att day." Carl was afraid to ask his next question but decided he should. "Do you know why they split up in the first place? Cause I don't. All she ever said was he's a real bastard. That's all."

The woman nodded, "Normally I wouldn't disclose that information to you but given the history you have and this particular case, I think you have a right to know. She divorced him because he was physically abusive and because of infedelities."

Carl looked at her sideaways. "The fuck does that mean? In English?" She sighed and said, "He cheated on her. Mr. Johnson I'm aware this must be a tough time but I am concerned about you using that kind of language around a child." Carl told her flat out, "That won't be a problem. Besides, i'm all he's got! he's learn a lot worse things in a foster home, believe me." She nodded as he signed the last few things he had to before the child was officially under his care. "I understand but I think it'd be best if I check up on him every now and then to make sure his home is a safe envioroment for a child."

Carl sighed. "Fine, do what you gotta do but you should know that its the same house i grew up in. He'll have love and support all around." She smiled in a pretensious way and said, "I hope so, Mr. Johnson. You and Carl Jr. try and have a nice day okay? I'll be in touch to schedule a day to come by."

Carl got into his car and went to pick Denise and Junior up. They both got into the car and across the street, a black sentinel pulled up the window rolling down. A man with black hair and brown eyes and an olive complexion looked at her and asked. "Which way did that eggplant go? The one you just talked to."

The woman nervously said, "I don't know what you're talking about." The man reached from inside the car and revealed a black pistol and pointed it at her. "All right I'm gonna ask you one more time, lady! Wher did that asshole, Johnson go?"

She said shaking, "If I tell you, do you promise you won't kill me?" The man grinned. "I give you my word." The back seat left window rolled down and a man peered out at her. The other guy revealed a pistol. She considered running but didn't want to risk being shot. From where the two of them were seated there was a small chance they might miss. Drive-by's weren't always the most accurate. They sat waiting and the driver said, "Well? What's it gonna be? Where is he?" She pointed to the West, indeed the direction she had seen them headed. "Thank you for your help!" The man in the back seat had just put a silencer on his pistol. "I thought you weren't going to shoot me!" She asked the man.

He grinned. "I aint! My buddy is." He fired on the case worker and she felt intense pain as the slugs penetrated her, one round getting her in the chin and she she wanted to scream but didn't. A second bullet hit her in the back and she fell and her lost thought was that she wished she had taken the risk and tried to run.

Carl looked at Junior in the back seat and snickered. "Look at you, man! You dripped chocolate all over your jeans, boy those were new!" Junior quietly muttered, "It was an accident." Denise to Carl's amusement took the boys side saying, "It melts faster in this heat, CJ!" He argued, "Its hot in Los Santos too." She pointed out, "Yeah but LS has beaches. Las Venturas is the only big city in these deserts!" Carl said, "I know that! But LS is technically in a desert too. Or it was." Denise started to say, "Come on, CJ I'm not gonna..." But her voice was cut off as her window as one of the back windows was shattered. Junior screamed and Carl craned his neck to see what was going on.

He looked and saw a man pointing an H&K MP5 at them which had a suppressor. The loudest sound there was from the weapon was the sound of it hitting the car. Carl fired his Tec 9 out of the window back at the car behind them. He tried to steer and shoot at the same time which wasn't easy as he nearly tipped the car over. He did see that the bullets hit the windshield.

They fired into the front seat and the rounds bombed the dashboard and CJ took some rounds in the arm. "Ahhh! Shit!" He yelled. He had hit the man with the MP5 but he had also a man in the back of the Sentinel. The car pulled up alongside them and even though the gunmen was bleeding he fired but Carl had seen it coming and he grabbed Denise pulling her down below saying "Down!" Glass rained on them and he saw blood on Denise's cheek from a cut. Carl fired his Tec 9 over his head not even bothering to aim seeing as the car was a big enough target he would be bound to hit something.

He heard screams of pain and glass shattering. The car swerved and tipped over. Denise took some metallic objects from her jersey and began to put it together. The men still alive in the car attempted to get out of the top as the car was on its side but their weight caused the car to fall back to right side up. They still attempted to get out of the car one of them had a bleeding tuxedo and a pistol in hand. Denise saw him attempt to limp over to Junior's door. She had a Mac-10 which was what she had in her shirt. She fired and hit him in the chest, the rounds getting him like a hornets nest. He fell and din't get up, dying with his eyes wide open.

The other man barely got out of the car but he fired at Denise who in turn slid off the hood of the car onto the driver side and took cover. The man opened the door and pulled Junior out his arm around his neck and shouted, "You get outta that car, Carl! Get out here! I got your son!"

CJ came out still holding the Tec 9 but carefully approaching the man. "Who are you?" The man had several rounds in his chest and stomach but he still was intent on using a child as a hostage. "Mr. Leone's orders...you were told to stay the fuck outta Venturas. Nobody screws with the skipper!" Junior bit his hand and the man cried out in pain as the child chomped down and the man cried out. Junior drove his elbow into his groin and the man released him and Junior ran to safety where Denise grabbed him and covered his eyes and Carl unloaded the last seven rounds into his face.

"Junior, you hurt? You aight little man?" Junior nodded through tears, scared but not hurt. Carl looked at Denise and asked, "You all right?" She nodded and motioned to her cut and said, "Aside from this I'm okay. Are you?" He nodded. "I took a few shells but I'll live. Let's just get on out of here." They got back into the closed his eyes grateful no harm had come to his son.

_Six Hours Later..._

Carl had taken him to the home in the hills. Madd Dogg's mansion. Sweet , Kendl, and Cesar showed up and Sweet whistled. "I had to see it to believe it! I knew after all them freaks you ran around with you probably had a few kids out there!" Kendl introduced Junior to Rico and the two began discussing what video games they had. "I can't believe it, Carl! You're finally growing up! I always wondered when you'd slow down and settle and you finally are!" She beamed at her brother. "Calm down, sis. I aint outta the game yet. I sure as hell wasn't expecting all this."

Cesar looked at them and shook Carl's hand and slapped him on the back. "So all this time you got a mijo too, eh? Congratulations, Ese!" he put his arm around his brother in law and asked quietly leading them away from the kids, "What happened to his mom?" Carl told him, "Its complicated...remember that casino heist back in 92'? Salvatore is still tripping on that. He told me straight up that he was gonna kill me and everybody I care about. He's tried to a lot these last several years. Sending his flunkies every now and then."

Cesar nodded. "Si mon! I remember. They almost did three years ago remember? They put you in the hospital!" It was true. He had dropped by the Four Dragons for his cut and the one day he wasn't wearing armor, they caught him slipping. This time there had been four of them. He had managed to take out two of them before they had dropped him. One of Woozie's mountain cloud boys had found him in the middle of the street bleeding in his car, and had taken him to the hospital.

CJ admitted, "That old fool probably won't stop trying until he gets me for good." Cesar shook his head. "Chale! We'll put that puto in the ground before he ever gets another chance. I got your back, CJ! So do the homies I still have on my side. It may not be a lot but we're with you, homes." Just then, Sweet's two way pager beeped and as he read the message he said, "Shit!" Kendl scoffed, "Come on, Sweet there are kids in the room! What's wrong?" Sweet looked frantic but he said, "Nothing, girl, look I gotta go." CJ looked at him and asked, "Where you going, bro? What's up?"

Sweet just shook his head and said, "I gotta do this one on my own, CJ." He ran outside of the mansion to his car. Carl yelled, "Hold on, Sweet! Hold up!" But his brother was already driving out of the drive way in his Greenwood. "Hey CJ! When did you get here, dawg? What's up?" It was Spliff Dogg from the South Central Hoo Ridas. He had his hair done in cornrows and he wore a sports jacket from dildier sachs and baggy blue jean. The jacket went over a black shirt and he also had on some red and white kicks from Pro Laps. CJ forgot that back in the day, Spliff Dogg had rolled with the Families too.

"Spliff, man I gotta get at you later, playa! I gotta run, family emergency. I think somethings going down in the hood." Spliff Dogg looked at him and said, "Look, CJ, if you need backup I'm down, just say so." Carl shot him a funny look. "Thought you were gonna just bang on wax and not in the streets? You're a rapper." Spliff nodded but said, "Yeah but don't you remember? I'm from Grove Street too. I got put on after you left. I'm always gonna be down for my hood, and if I didn't have the Grove at my back, I'd never have made it to where I am. I may live in this fancy ass mansion but I miss the block."

Carl shrugged. "Its okay with me, man but we gotta keep a low profile, okay? They can't get you jammed up on some bullshit." Spliff slapped dap with him and told him, "No problem, CJ but its like I said, I'm Grove first and a rapper second." Carl knew by the time they got a car out of the drive-way Sweet would be out of sight so he headed up to the roof and up to the helipad. They got into CJ's maverick and began to lift off. He turned the radio onto Radio Los Santos and the song All The Critics In New York by Westside Connection played. Carl asked him, "Hey hold, up man, I thought you were Seville Boulevard Families?"

They spotted Sweet's car speeding through Vinewood Hills going downhill. Carl flew after it. "I am but I was Grove Street originally. Its just that me and your brother? We didn't always see eye to eye on things, ya know? Especially slinging. So we went our own way. I always refused to go against any Grove Street homies though, I told my boys from Seville I'll never do that. Ballas, sure. Vagos? No problem, but not other Family hoods."

Carl shrugged. "Well, you know how it is around, there! Nobody in the hood is supposed to do that. Its all about principal. I didn't know ya'll knew each other!" Spliff Dogg told him, "Yep. We used to go hit licks in this same fucking neighborhood! Now I'm living in it. Knowing Sweet, he'd probably say I sold out, right?" Carl laughed. "He said that about me! Hell, that nigga will never leave the ghetto, man! He does have a point to some of what he says but a lot of times he's just a hater."

Spliff Dogg explained, "Well it wasn't like I ever expected to be discovered. I just started rapping one day back in 93 when I bet Madd Dogg and he put me on his records. I would have been all about the hood but I got discovered. I still do love the hood I never betrayed it unlike Smoke. That nigga's a bitch claiming he was slinging to be equal in money to fight Ballas but he joined them! At least I was doing that and it was true!"

Carl sighed. "I know, man, but as much as Sweet and me have been betrayed over cocaine so right now we gotta be careful." They flew over the the city as Sweet drove through Temple. He began to turn to downtown. Carl stressed out as they went overhead. "Where the hell could he be going He didn't say a word, just headed out the door!"

Spliff Dogg shrugged. "I don't know, he's your brother you tell me! I haven't spoken to Sweet in a long time." Carl explained, "He's hard headed, man! That fool needs to think before he acts or he'll end up dead. He never really wanted to move beyond banging. That was his hustle, that was his job, that's his Alma Mater." Carl had to steer to avoid the bridges so as not to hit them. He rode over the bridge and sure enough Sweet went under and came out on the other side. "I wanted to see what was beyond the hood, you dig? I'm a dad, now, man! I wish he'd do the same." Spliff Dog told him, "I don't mean any disrespect but you haven't exactly dropped your flag either. You're just a lot richer but you got a stake in a casino, you manage one of the hottest rap groups around and you got a garage in San Fierro. What's stopping you from getting out of the game?"

Carl retorted, "What's stopping you?" Spliff Dog pointed and said, "Exactly! You can never get that kind of loyalty anywhere else especially from people who don't bang.I aint like most musicians and neither is Roach. Most of the bodyguards in my entourage is homies. I aint one of those rockstars that got five o protecting them like chumps. Not only does it ensure my black ass but it gets my boys a steady job and their parole officers don't have shit to say!"

CJ figured he had a point there. He had to avoid some sky scrapers as he followed Sweet through downtown. "Yeah I guess Sweet just must not be into the high roller lifestyle. I guess that makes him the definition of ghetto fabulous. Maybe he does have a point. He's got a roof over his head, he gets love in the hood and always has enough to eat. Maybe we really don't need all this shit? All this time I thought he was just hating on me with college and leaving but now that I've seen life outside the hood, I know its overrated."

Spliff Dogg didn't agree. "Well yeah you may have a point with all that about a roof over your head but do you know how many bad ass females I had wanting to throw themselves at me because of how I rock the mic on stage? Plus those fast ass rides I got? I can shop at Dildier Sachs, Victims, whatever! So I don't know about giving all that up, man."

Carl shook his head, still blown away by what he had been told. "You gotta be careful running around with all these women, man. I did that back in the day but now I'm gonna try to settle. You knew Eazy E, right? He did the same thing you were doing. Look how he ended up." This seemed to bother Spliff as he grew silent but after a few moments said, "I know. You didn't have to go there, man."

Sweet was on his way into South Central. He was getting off the freeway and headed for Jefferson. "Damn, man what the hell could have him so panicked? What is he doing?" CJ wondered aloud and Spliff said, "I don't know but just in case, are you strapped?" Carl had several weapons that he always kept in vehicles. "I got a .44 Desert Eagle, and an M-16 up in here. Sweet pulled into the parking lot of the Pig Pen strip club. Spliff Dog snickered and said, "Damn man! He was speeding through the streets like that for some damn titties? I thought I was bad!"

Pedestrians ran from the strip club and so did half naked strippers themselves as well as one lady, a big booty Latina who was fully naked, and a white guy with his pants around the ankles. "Damn! Guess I aint the only motherfucking player!" Spliff said with what sounded like admiration. "When you can get women that you aint even supposed to touch to give you a happy ending, you're a certified mac." He said. He looked down at them with binoculars.

"Damn, and she's got real ones too! Look at em bounce! Those are real too. Fake...fake ...real..fake...real...fake..." He said as he checked each stripper out. "I know that one."

Carl yelled, "Hey come on, man! I brought you as a wing man not to check out tits!"

Carl could hear automatic gunfire down below. There were at least eleven Family gangsters shooting it out against fourteen gang members in orange clad sports gear. "Its the Hustlers!" Spliff Dog announced. There were some dead bodies down on the ground too. Spliff took the M-16 after he made sure he had two green bandannas over his face one where his hair was and one to cover the bottom of his face leaving only the eyes exposed. "Time to put in work for the Grove."

He fired at a gang member down on the ground. He hit one of the Hustlers who had a shotgun. The gang member fell to the ground blood pouring from his mouth. The Groves took cover behind cars and so did the Hustlers. One of the GSF homies was firing blindly around the side of a Voodoo, the MP5 rounds hitting a Glendale that two Hustlers were behind. Carl brought the bird back around and Spliff let off a burst of rounds on two of them. He killed one of them. The other was wounded as the rounds went through his abdomen but missed the major organs. The man weakly got up and tried to fire but he was hit by rounds from the Groves. Sweet assisted the homies in the fight with a Tec emptied the remaining rounds into another Hustler and one of the gang members had an Assault Rifle of their own.

He fired and there was a loud explosion that rocked the chopper. Carl caught some of the blast in the shoulder. "Ahhh! What the fuck?" He shouted. Spliff yelled, "Hey nigga, we're going down, Carl! The copter is on fire!" The chopper was swerving. Below, sirens sounded as the LSPD started to arrive on the scene. Carl yelled, "Shit, we gotta bail!" Spiff grabbed him and pulled him out of the chopper and they both hit the roof of the strip club. The police started to come out with their guns ready but the chopper blades hit the building and scraped against it. It hit the sign and fell to the earth and it exploded as it hit the police cars. The explosion on the ground set off a chain reaction of explosions.

Several cars were ablaze and exploding in just a matter of seconds. Sweet ran for cover as one of the Grove Street cars was on fire and about to blow up. It blew up and two GSF gangsters were killed in the blast. Plus five had been killed by the helicopters and other cars exploding and three Hustlers. Carl rolled to put the flames out on the strip club. "Ahhhhh! We gotta get our asses down there, man!" He said weakly. There were more cops attempting to get to them but the road was blocked off by burning cars and the chopper wreck. Carl spotted a cop with both of his blown off being dragged through the street as a friend, another wounded officer tried to get him out of harms way. Carl saw a parked car parked near the door to the strip club in the parking lot. He jumped down onto the hood and hit the roof of the car but it broke his fall and it made the drop from the roof of the building to the ground.

Two Hustlers opened fire on him. Two rounds hit him in the side and one in the back. "Fuck Grove Street, nigga! Grove Killa all day, bitch!" Spliff Dogg followed him down. Carl got behind the car he had jumped onto as the two Hustlers, one, a black guy with an orange Las Venturas Bandits hat on and a white T shirt along with blue jeans and an orange bandanna hanging out of the back pocket. He carried a 9mm and he was the one who had hit other had an orange flag over the bottom half of his face, an orange T shirt and black jeans. He had his hair in cornrows and had a Mac-10. He sprayed at CJ and he took two rounds in the arm from it just as he got to cover. Spliff Dogg got into cover beside him and said, "Hey dawg, you all right? You're bleeding. Where you hit?"

He blindly fired his Assault Rifle from behind the trunk of the car, a brown merit as it was all he could do since the Hustlers weren't even giving them any breathing room. He hit the guy with the Glock in the legs and around the waist. The guy hit the ground but was wounded, not dead. Sweet emptied his Tec 9 on the two cops attempting to retreat. Carl told Spliff,"I'll live, man. I'm hit in my arm and the hip and I think I caught one in the back but it lodged up in my fucking shoulder." Carl saw that the gang banger with the Mac-10 fired at a GSF member on the sidewalk and got him dead in.

He had to reload and Carl saw that he had helped the Hustler in the Bandits hat to his feet and the guy was staggering like a drunkard but still firing upon the Merit. Carl fired and hit the wounded guy in the chest with his Desert Eagle. The shot tore into his abdomen and his lungs collapsed. He fired two shots and hit the Hustler with the Mac-10 and hit him in the stomach and the man fell and the second round tore into his shoulder and left his collar bone exposed from the gruesome gunshot wound.

Carl spotted Big Bear and Ryder were there too. A squad car tried to pull up from the other side of the street that wasn't full of wreckage but Big Bear lit them up peppering the windshield. One of the cops was trying to get out ass he did and in addition to his chest he took rounds in the face. The cop driving pulled himself out of the car his face bleeding from glass and he had been hit by fifteen rounds and had seven rounds that had gone through his vest. The cop tried to raise his pistol but Big Bear unloaded again and caused his already bleeding wounds to bleed more and open up deeper.

Most of the eleven Groves besides Sweet, Ryder, Spliff Dogg, and Big Bear and plus CJ. In fact of the eleven, only three remained and one was wounded. Carl ran up to his brother and said, "Hey bro! What's going on here? What was the rush?" Sweet explained, "Carl, these niggas were trying to kill Ryder and Bear, man! They ambushed em outside the strip club." Ryder had taken a few rounds in the abdomen. His green shirt was stained with his blood. "Hey, Carl, take care of the rest of those Hustlers. I'm gonna get my car, meet me up the street, okay?" Ryder, Sweet, Big Bear, and the three Groves retreated up the street. There were four Hustlers left after the fight had ended. Carl aimed his M-16 at one of them and fired, lighting one of them up with rounds.

He aimed through the scope and shot another, this one carrying a shotgun. He centered in on his chest and fired and the rounds hit him and the guy stumbled, the rounds coming out of his back and he spun as he fell more rounds went through him. He fired at the last two who tried to retreat, one armed with the Assault Rifle that had shot them down, the other, armed with an MP5. CJ fired but sprayed instead of aiming. Both men fell as the rounds tore into their legs, knees, waist and groin area. They were still alive writing in pain on the ground but they weren't of any threat now.

He heard automatic fire up the street and he turned to Spliff. "Come on, g! That's gotta be Sweet." As they moved up the street, he spotted a Broadway rolling by and both the driver and the guy in the passenger seat were shooting at Sweet and the homies. He saw several fall, and blood as they were hit. One of the three homies was hit in the stomach, back and side by the rounds. From what it looked like, Ryder had been hit pretty badly too. So had Sweet.

The passenger had been firing two Mac-10's while the driver had been firing a pistol wildly. Ryder had been hit with rounds from both. Big Bear's Tec 9 fell to the ground empty in frustration but he had a Beretta as a sidearm and was firing it at the back of the car which was now speeding away high tailing out of there even as Big Bear hit the back of it and shot the tail lights out as well as the windshield. "Motherfucker!" He yelled and his gun clicked dry as he had spent the whole mag on the car only for them to escape. Carl ran to his brothers side and he yelled, "Sweet! Hang on bro!"

His brother sat up , and said, "I'm all right, dawg, this aint my blood." He looked at who was on top of him. "Oh shit. Ryder! Man, wake up!" Ryder was hit in his chest, near the center, on the right side, the left, in the stomach and he had also taken some shots in the back. He had taken rounds from both the passengers weapon and the driver. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth his eyes were mostly closed. "Ryder, come on man!" CJ began to try and preform CPR. The cops were trying to get to them but the two remaining homies, both armed with MP5's, were keeping them back but it would only last so long as the cops had pistols and shotguns and though the Sub Machine Guns were better, the SWAT would surely be there soon.

CJ finally gave up and squeezed his eyes shut n frustration, blood on his hands from pumping his chest. "What happened, man?" Big Bear angrily said, "B Dup! that's what happened! That was him driving that bucket! Him and the dude that shot your moms, man." Spliff Dogg was firing at the cops too and yelled, "Guys we gotta get outta here! Ghetto bird!" He had taken a few shots from one of the pigs but finished the guy off with automatic rounds. Sweet had a look of guilt on his face. "I can't believe it, man. All this time I've been dwelling on what he did, calling him a sherm head buster and he's been trying to show he was down!"

They started to run for Sweet;s car but saw it was ablaze. "Shit!" Spliff yelled, "Guys, follow me! I aint forgotten these streets! We just need to get these pigs off of us long enough to get to a safe spot and I'll take care of the rest." They retreated down the street as the sirens sounded. The two GSF homies yelled, "Get out of here! We'll keep em back!" Carl took one last look at Ryder and ran. A police helicopter followed them and CJ scooped up the AK with the grenade launcher on it. He fired a grenade up at the chopper. The first one missed but he let off another one and saw the smoke and flames and saw he had hit it. They all ducked into a parking garage of an apartment complex. The chopper fell to the ground and the deafening blast could be heard outside. Spliff Dogg dialed his cell phone. "Hey, you guys gotta pick us up! Meet us in Jefferson on the corner of 114th street. Its life or death situation."

Carl made a quick cell phone call too and after three, four rings, was yelling, "Damn it, Zee! Pick up the phone!" Zero finally picked up and said, "Hello?" Carl old him, "Zee! Look, this is really important. I need you to hack into the LSPD database and change the APB!" Zero asked, "Can't this wait, Carl? I'm in the middle of playing Doomsday!" Carl yelled, "Look, man we got pigs on our asses! I need you to hack into the database and say that the suspect at the Pig Pen shooting are fleeing in two cars! One toward Red County, the other toward Verona Beach." Zero sighed. "What's the magic word?"

"NOW!" He hollered. Soon he fixed it and the APB was out and he could hear the sirens sounding more distant. Carl didn't dare go outside until the ride got there. Finally Spliff's limo pulled up and they all got in. They drove away and even still they could see a shit load officers. A cop stopped them and Carl could see that there were road blocks being set up. Bodies were being whisked away and Carl saw that one of the homies who had the MP5 was now covered in sheets. There were three officers being covered in sheets nearby him. The limo driver rolled the window down.

The officer, a lean white guy with clean cut blonde hair and cold blue eyes asked the driver for his license and was asking him who all was in the limo with him. Spliff Dog removed his bloody clothes and that was was when CJ noticed that there were two women in the car along with Spliff, Sweet, Big Bear, and himself. One was a black girl, the other was Indian. "Just me, and two honeys. Whats the problem?" The officer recognized him and said, "Hey you're Spliff Dogg aint ya? What are you doing in this crummy neighborhood?"

Spliff Dog told him, "I grew up in a neighborhood like this.I was giving a motivational speech to some kids at the rec center." The officer said, "Say can I get your autograph? My daughter loves your music! I just hope she doesn't get involved with that gang crap. Dating one of those fucking creeps. Say don't you rep Grove Street?" Carl wondered what he would do next. He knew that no matter how Vinewood Spliff may have went, he still hated cops but this was a critical moment. "No sir. I'm a former member. Now I rap about the average guys on the street instead of being him."

Carl could hear more words being exchanged and then another officer, a black cop yelled, "Hey, Kearns! Let those folks go! No criminals can afford a limo! What's wrong with you?" The cop looked at the driver and said, "You folks have a nice day now." Spliff Dogg got in and said, "Sure thing. Hey tell your daughter Spliff said stay in school!"

They were back in the limo again and were driving through the hood as the cops were still looking for the suspects. Spliff Dog still in just a pair of red boxers looked at CJ and said, "Yeah, she should stay in school cause she's getting shot if she comes around here!" Carl forced a smile but all he could think about was that Ryder was dead, for real this time. One man, had wanted redemption in the Families and one had been hustling Sweet. The one who had hustled Sweet killed the one who was for real, who had indeed betrayed him in the past but had been looking to make up for it.

Carl looked at Sweet whose face was grief stricken. "I can't believe that shit, man. All this time I distrusted Ryder, I should have been watching B Dups punk ass! He kept trying but I couldn't trust him! Now that he's dead I wish I had. He was for real. He was a Grove Street g again."

Later that night, when they were back in the hood, after they had been patched up, Carl and Sweet and a pack of homies were sitting outside, some smoking joints and blunts, others drinking. Sweet and CJ had a 40 in hand and Carl told him, "Well we can give him his props now. For Ryder and all the fallen homies, man! We're gonna get B Dup and that nigga that shot mama." Even though CJ was dressed in his mustard sports jacket and his fancy black pants and was dressed like a million bucks over the bandages but he still was in the hood and he was from the hood and under the fancy clothes were the gunshot wounds to prove it. He indeed hadn't forgotten where he was from.

"For life!" He said pouring out the malt liquor and Sweet did the same. "For the homies." He said softly.

_Alex_

_1996_

_Taxation Without __Representation_

He felt extreme frustration as it was Black Friday and it was also 5:58 AM. Then again, he hadn't eaten anything the previous day for Thanksgiving and in fact had fasted in protest of the holiday of genocide. He hated that he was being paged so early by one of Tommy's employees for some bullshit job. He was driving a crappy Stallion through Ocean Beach to meet whatever guy had paged him. He pulled up and saw Mike and Skeeter and even Mercedes out front of Club Malibu. Alex got out feeling tired. "You paged me?" He asked. "Where's Tommy?"

Mercedes looked at him with what looked like worry in her brown eyes and told him, "He's got court today so he couldn't make it. But he did leave me in charge so for now, I'm the Jefe." Alex shrugged. "Fair enough. So what's up?" Tommy was currently on trial for racketeering, drug distributions, protection, extortion, prostitution and the ordered killings of fifteen people, most of them either drug dealers, Haitians, Sharks,Forelli associates, rival pimps or loan sharks. Alex happened to know that three of the men Tommy was being taken down for, had been killed by Skeeter on Vercetti's orders.

"Its simple. You know the bikers, right? They have once again done security for a Love Fist Concert. Since things went so well before at their concert in 86' but this time they acted like idiotas. They stabbed one man to death and shot another man and put him in the hospital. Plus they beat some others up. Tommy has an alliance with them and Mitch Baker and he did a lot for them. He arranged a meeting with them but I'm going in his place. I need you to accompany me. You and he boys. Its up to us to look after his empire while he's gone."

Alex rubbed his tired eyes and said, "All right, let's get moving then." Mike tossed him the keys to Skeeter's bobcat and told him, "You'd better drive playa. I aint suicidal to let Skeeter drive again. This knucklehead thinks is okay to drink and drive. I " Skeeter responded by flipping him off and said, "Don't kill my buzz, sport! You wouldn't take a cab either just cause of the law." Alex got in the truck and Mercedes rode up front while Mike and Skeeter rode in the back.

Mike heckled Skeeter and said, "You really gotta trade this piece of shit in for a better car, man! As much as you make slinging? You should be dressed to impress like me!" Alex smirked at the back and forth argument. Despite the bickering he knew they were best friends. Yin and yang. Mike was a black man from the ghetto of Vice City and had worked for the Vance Crime Family inn the mid eighties until Victor Vance's murder. Skeeter had been a long time member of the Trailer Park Mafia and had been deemed by rivals, police and society as white trash and had been addicted to cocaine and then later to crystal meth. By the time he worked for Tommy he had gotten clean.

Both of them started working for Tommy and had been friends ever since. Alex had even heard that he was illiterate or dyslexic, he couldn't remember but he had quit school his freshman year and hadn't read a book since but every now and then, because he couldn't read due to dyslexia or illiteracy, Mike would read to him. Usually the bible, which was funny to Alex given what they all did for a living

As for Mercedes, according to Dad, she was the daughter of Colonel Cortez some guy who was one of the most hated men in Central America. He had employed Tommy in the past and asked Tommy to look out for her. Dad had grinned with mischief when telling him this three years ago and had said, "Oh he took care of her all right. Just not in the way her father had intended. If he ever watched the wrong porno tape I'm sure he'd have Vercetti's balls on a plate."

Alex drove them to Little Haiti at Mike's request to stop by Phil's place. "I'm going in with you though to make sure you and him don't start drinking again! Gotta keep your head clean when you hit a lick, Skeet!" Skeeter rolled his eyes and told him, "We aint robbing nobody, Mike. We're just friends meeting up with friends." Mike asked him, "Has any job we've ever done for Tommy gone smoothly?"

As Tommy got off the bridge and drove through Little Haiti he kept his hand on his pistol. He always had to be worried when he went through their hood. He personally had nothing against the Haitian gangsters. Even though they had tried to kill him and his father on many occasions, he knew they were just poor gang bangers and they were enemies of Tommy Vercetti and that was really the only reason him and Dad were now on bad terms with them. Back in the early eighties, the Tribal Syndicate had been more powerful in Vice City and had a lot of clout in the city and the Tribal Syndicate was actually cool with Owen Eastman and the others. It was only in the nineties that they began fighting. When Tommy had taken over Vice City, he had crushed most of the gangs or gotten them to join his empire.

The Tribal Syndicate went to war with him by the end of 86' and into 87' which was around the same time that Owen took Alex and Angela out west to Los Santos after their mother had died from a heroin overdose. While the Tribal Syndicate was started in Vice City, Alex's uncle, Larry's father had spread their influence out West too and was a high ranking member himself. The Tribal Syndicate went to war with the Vercetti Gang. The war had lasted from 1987 to 1992 and both sides had lost a lot of people but in the end, Tommy had the money and the power.

By the time Alex and Dad moved back, most of the Tribal Syndicate's leadership , while strong in other cities, in Vice City, where it had started, it was pretty much crippled since Tommy had the cops and most of the gangs in the city in his pocket. The major leaders had ether been arrested or killed. At that point, Dad finally had to give in to him even though prior to Alex's mothers death, his father had been involved in the gang war with Tommy and according to some people, they had even shot at each other on more than one occasion in 87'. Now his father was sadly a shadow of the man he had once been. He had once been a powerful Native activist, then later, after the counter intelligence that brought down a lot of radical groups in the 60's and 70's, he had taken his activist friends and helped start the Tribal Syndicate.

But now even the pride of the militants who had turned into would be thugs was gone and now he had to bow down to a hot shot asshole. Alex pulled up to Phil Cassidy's place parking outside his trailer. The one armed man came outside in a tank top with the confederate flag on it and a pair of camouflage pants. Mike glared at him and said, "Nice shirt, Phil." Phil, slurring as he had been drinking said, "That's the flag...its about heritage...not hate..."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Heritage if your heritage means sticking up for slavery." Alex patted him on the back. "The US flag, the one they used in the North? Its just as oppressive in what it stands for. Both flags stood for oppression, the only difference was the geography." Phil staggered and said, "Hey! I won't have none of that unpatriotic back sass! I fought for this country in Nicaragua! for your freedom!" Alex snickered and said, "I can fight my own battles. Besides, I thought you said you fought in Vietnam?" Phil stared at him menacingly and then said, "What...?" Skeeter laughed and said, "don't worry about it, pard we're just here for some guns,"

They selected some weapons and Mercedes told him, "Put it on Tommy's tab." Alex took a Tec 9 and a Mossburg 500 shotgun. Skeeter took a Mac-11 with a suppressor on it. Mike took an Uzi and Mercedes had an MGP-15 SMG.

They got back in the car and Phil yelled, "Ya'll take care now!" Mercedes told them, "I've got some people coming to back us up just in case. You can't see them because anybody who sees us can't and that's what I was going for. Them to assume its just the four of us alone. Just in case something goes wrong. I don't think it will because Tommy has done a lot for them but you never know."

They began to drive to the place that they were meant to meet the bikers. Alex wore a long overcoat over his khaki pants and windbreaker. He kept the weapons strapped to him but hidden under the coat. They had finally arrived at the warehouse. They got out of the car and Alex noticed two bikers, one, a white man with no hair who was in his forties and he was smoking a cigarette, the other had long greasy hair and a beard. The shutter door was up and they went inside. There were bikers standing around, smoking. One man was wiping his Freeway down with a wash rag.

Loud rock music blared from a stereo but then a man shouted, "Turn the music down!" Mitch Baker approached Mercedes and greeted them. "Hey! Mrs. Vercetti! So what brings a pretty thing like yourself to a humble establishment like mine?" Mercedes told him, "We're here regarding the concert disaster that happened about a week ago." Mitch looked at her and then back at his fellow gang members and chuckled. "Yeah, when the boys have had one too many, they get a little rowdy, they get crazy. They don't like big mouths, that's all. What about it?"

Mercedes explained, "Tommy wants to resolve this as easily and fairly as possible. The only ones who should have to suffer the consequences are the ones who brutalized all those fans. There were a lot of them who were doing that but there were three in particular who were being complained about by people at the concert."

Alex noticed that the car that had followed them was parked outside the warehouse and waiting for Mercedes just in case they were needed. Mitch stepped up to the Hispanic woman. "Well if he has a problem with it, why doesn't be come down here and say so himself, like a man?"

Skeeter spoke up and said, "You know why! He's on trial!" Mercedes turned to Skeeter and said, "Please let me handle this." The gang member named Cougar laughed and said, "That's a good dog." Skeeter looked like he wanted to shoot him but Mike held him back saying, "Just cool out, brother!" Mercedes continued. "All we want are the men responsible for the stabbing and the most beating and the shooting."

Mitch scoffed. Yeah? And what exactly would happen to my brothers if I gave them up? I mean, are you crazy? You really think I'd sell out my bros for Vercetti? Or some fuckin skirt? I don't think so." She got a look of anger on her face. "There's no need to disrespect us! No, not death. They should just be banned from doing business for a determined amount of time. There have to be rules, Baker. Even an Anarchist ruffian like you has to understand that." Cougar laughed and said, "Well, I don't know. Maybe we could work something out, eh, seniorita?" He pinched her ass and she slapped him. The man snarled and drew his fist back but another biker, Zeppelin grabbed his arm.

One biker who Alex had never seen before said, "Suppose I was the man who did it? Or one of them? You really expect me to stop making money just because we got a little carried away? That's Rock and Roll, man!" Alex glared and told him, "You know, we could just fuckin kill ya. How about that?" Mercedes cursed in Spanish and told him, "Alex, calm down!" Mitch snorted. "That fuckin guinea comes around when eh's broke and leaves when he's rich. This partnership is over Do you know who we are now? The Vice City Bikers have joined a bigger enterprise for outcasts like us. We're the Vice City chapter for the Angels Of Death Your guido boyfriend is a thing of the past, toots!" A biker was creeping up behind Mercedes with a knife and was intending to slit her throat. Alex tackled him and hit him in the face but he still held onto the knife. They struggled for control and the shutter door began to close. The four gang members who were backup for Mercedes came and got under the door just before it closed. There were a shit load of bikers all around them. Alex drove his knee into his stomach and hit him with a left elbow. He took the knife from him and stabbed him with it. He jammed it into his gut five times.

The man grunted and fell to the ground bleeding. The bikers scattered, backing away but they all pulled out weapons. They took cover behind some crates and Alex spotted the entertainment center and he took cover behind it as the bikers began to open fire. "You aint fucking with my brothers, dick head!" Yelled Mitch as the bikers fired. One of the four goons from the car that was backup, was hit by several rounds from two different pistols. Alex opened his trench coat and tried to get his gun out.

He had to take the jacket off and unstrap the shotgun. He cocked it and waited for a chance to shoot. He heard the automatic burst of Mike's Uzi and Skeeter's Mac-11. Mitch fired too and hit the already wounded Vercetti gang member in the chest with his .45 and three rounds hit him in the chest while a four hit him in the chest plate near his heart and the fifth hit the guy in the neck, tearing the crucifix necklace apart as well as the tissue in his neck apart and he fell down choking trying to stop the bleeding with his left hand only to see that the blood was going beyond his fingers like a dam that had broken.

The other three Vercetti thugs fired at him one armed with an AR-15, another with two Uzi's and one with an MP5. However, the biker ducked behind the crates again. Their rounds did hit another biker nearby though and the rounds from all three shooters combined tore the leather clad man up as bullets ripped into almost every part of his body. Alex spotted a biker with two .357 Magnums in hand and fired. The shot hit the guy in the back of the legs as he was firing at the three Vercetti goons. The man fell to the ground as the pellets tore into his legs, leaving massive holes in the back and tearing as far down as his calf and ankle. The man howled from the wounds and his guns still went off discharging wildly as he fell.

Alex pumped and before the man could so much as face his attacker, fired again. The shotgun blast took the top of his head completely off, leaving only part of the skull still intact but with gray matter and broken teeth jutting out while his skull and fluids and chunks of flesh rained down. Alex wasted no time looking at the mess he had made. Another biker was firing at him and one round did hit Alex in the left leg. Another grazed his leg almost at the knee and a round got him in the stomach. However, he had a Kevlar vest on as he had purchase it just yesterday from Ammu Nation. He remembered this because for one thing he was alive and secondly, he had been so tired yesterday he had fallen asleep in clothes!

He stumbled but didn't fall. He pumped and fired, hitting the man in the right side of the chest and had almost missed but he had taken a big chunk of his hip out and the guy screamed to high heaven dropping his pistol only to be silenced as the Seminole Indian thug put another shot in his chest, dead in the center. He came out from cover and fired at the nearest thug but he had done it in such a rush that the aim had not been enough and the shot had simply hit the side of a crate. The thug had some kind of automatic in his hand and he fired at Alex. Alex ran, staying low as he peppered the walls after him. He dove for cover behind some stairs but he took at least four rounds in the shoulder even as he got to cover. The rest of the rounds bounced off the stairs, causing sparks to shoot up.

Skeeter blindly fired from cover and hit the guy in the back, spraying the weapon from the left to the right and seven rounds got him in the back. Mike was still in cover but when he came out to fire, he carefully aimed and hit one biker wielding a shotgun. He hit the man in a horizontal angle in his chest. The man fell, dropping to his knees and then fully collapsing shortly after pausing only momentarily on his knees.

Mercedes moved from where she was to near a crate where some bikers were just on the other side of it. They fired at her and she dove forward firing at them too as well as one of her bodyguards and the bikers ducked back down. One of the bikers, who held a .25 pistol asked, "Where'd that Cuban bitch go? Did I get her?" The other biker said, "Dude, I'm pretty sure you did!" Mercedes went around to the side and sprang up on them and they got a look of surprise but before they could blink she fired a burst of rounds into both of them at point blank range as she stood over them.

"I'm Central American, maricon'!" She spat. The man farthest from her had been shot in both eyes and lay on his side while the other had taken several rounds in the lower chest and in the sternum. "Okay...I'll remember that...next time..." He said his .25 dropping to the floor as he breathed his last. The gun went off and Mercedes cried out and hit the hadn't even been intentional but it had got her in the right arm. "Ahhh! Fuck! I'm hit!" The guard near her tried to help her to her feet but nearby, were Cougar and Mitch who fired at both of them. Mercedes ducked down but the man had been standing up when they fired. Eight rounds pumped into his body, five in the abdomen, two in the back and one in the side of the face. Mitch yelled to Zeppelin, "Hey, we're gonna split! You stay here and deal with these assholes! Don't let any of them get away!"

Zeppelin hollered back, "Sure thing, broski! Will do!" Cougar also could see that Mercedes was alive and he yelled, "Try not to kill that Mexican, Zep! Bring her back so I can get in a revenge fuck before we send her back to Vercetti!" Alex pumped and aimed for Cougar but cried out as several rounds got him in the back. He fell and hit the side of his head on the crate. "Damn it!" He shouted in fury as his head was bleeding. He saw a biker with what looked like a do-rag with the American flag designed in it. Alex racked it again and as the guy saw he was alive, raised the two 9mm's to fire again but he fired first and hit the guy in the stomach the blast going to his solar plexus. The man flew back several feet and his blood stained the floor, as though he were an egg to be splattered on the pavement.

Alex prepared for another shot and saw Cougar out the door with a green exit sign above. He fired at him but by the time he did Mitch had darted out the door and the shot only hit the door causing sparks as the pellet hit the steel. Zeppelin yelled, "Get some fucking cover! Come on, boys we outnumber these idiots let's clip em!"

Mike took fire from above as there were gang members on the second floor firing down on them as well. There were only two Vercetti gang members left the one with the H&K and the one with the AR-15. The thug with the MP5, a chubby Caucasian dressed in white pants and a red Hawaiian shirt had taken some fire from above as well as several of the bikers had SMG's. Skeeter and Mike got the last of the gang members on the lower level and Skeeter shouted, "How many more of these bastards are there?"

Mercedes shouted the answer, "I count at least twelve plus the guy who stayed behind!" Alex attempted to advance up the stairs, attempting to reload the weapon. One of the bikers fired his automatic weapon and it hit Alex. It hit the shotgun actually but the sparks it made burned his hand. Luckily by some miracle the shotgun had been the only thing hit but it sailed out of his reach to the floor below.

He had still been knocked back though and it hurt like a bitch. He fired the Tec 9 and hit the biker in the chest. The rest of the rounds tore into his stomach and he fell back bleeding, against the balcony rail. Alex stayed own by the stairs using the top stairs to the second floor as his cover coming up only to shoot them. Mercedes used one pillar as cover on the right while Skeeter used one to the left. Mike ducked into an abandoned office that had likely belonged to a supervisor or a foreman back in the day when the warehouse was still a work place.

The two Vercetti goons opened fire charging toward the bikers while trying to take cover at the same time. The already wounded man with the MP5 and Hawaiian shirt was bombarded with bullets from both SMG's and pistols. The man shook and fell on his side. The gang member with the AR-15 fired and hit the biker who had done that. The guy fell as the rounds went through his chest and the rounds cut him down at the legs. The man was hit by eight rounds from a Tec 9 and the man tried to take cover but three more rounds got him in the back. He aimed at the biker and the biker unloaded sixteen more into the gang member and he tried to aim and of the last twenty rounds he missed most of them and the last few hit the biker in the collar bone, in fact, six rounds hit him. The Vercetti fell to the floor.

The bikers opened fire at them and Mike and Skeeter tried to fire back but were pinned down. Alex had an idea and fired the weapon at one of the beer kegs and hit two other kegs and they blew up. The blast killed several gang members, and six were killed, two of them had lost their legs. One of the bikers was on fire just like many of the dead ones but he ran and fell down the stairs, slipping on the blood of the dead Vercetti guard in the Hawaiian shirt and he fell down the stairs, taking a hard tumble down them. He screamed as he hit every step on the way down. The flames peeled at his flesh and he had double the pain.

The man howled to no end and finally was silenced as his neck broke as he hit the bottom steps. There were only three left and two of them were trying to roll the flames spotted Zeppelin fleeing the room, headed for a door with an exit sign. Alex ran after him but the man fired several shots at him. Nine bullets struck Alex in the abdomen and one of the remaining biker goons yelled, "Zeppelin, hes wearing armor bro!" Zeppelin fired three more shots but not before Alex instinctively fell and the three rounds barely missed his head soaring above.

Alex stayed down momentarily and got to his feet and chased after the biker. His three friends followed still firing as the remaining bikers were shooting at them. They went down a flight of stairs and through a door that led outside. They spotted Zeppelin on his Freeway speeding away and Skeeter yelled, "Let's get that son of a bitch! Back in the truck!" Mike yelled, "Fuck that! That ride sucks!" Alex got into the car that the Vercetti back up had arrived in and hot wired it as fast he could. Skeeter fired ten rounds at the gas tank of his truck and it exploded. "Idiota! Fucking loco gringo! What did you do that for?" Demanded Mercedes. Skeeter protested, "It was my truck! I'll do what I want! Besides that's DNA in there, every place we sit down leaves DNA evidence aint you ever seen that show Science Of Crime? They just made a version for Vice City!" The three got in and he drove after the biker up the street. Zeppelin sped through the streets of downtown on his hog and Alex was right behind him.

Mike aimed his Uzi out of the window but Mercedes commanded, "No! We need to see if he knows where Cougar and Mitch will be now." It was true. They would likely be looking to hide elsewhere. The Vice City Bikers had been big time in the early 80's but now they had just one front left and that was the Greasy Chopper. Still, if they were now a part of the Angels Of Death motorcycle club that would be problematic. The Angels had started with some old WWII vets who felt angry at society so they picked some lonely highway in San Andreas as their riding ground and formed an outlaw biker gang for misfits.

So maybe the gang had more innocent tendencies a long time ago but now they wore symbols often associated with Nazis, such as swastikas and the iron cross and some Angels, mainly the kind of guys who would worry about the club's image, usually the club presidents would say that they only wore them because society demonized them and they wanted to distinguish themselves as outsiders and that it was simply to strike fear in the hearts of law abiding citizens. At the same time, in the prisons, they were allied with Neo Nazis and often were even members of both and often biker gang members would clique up with Nazis because in prisons when it came to Caucasian gangs, the white supremacists had the most clout.

It was because of this that Alex knew what the president said to the media and general public about not being a racist gang was a lie. Even if the gang wasn't incrementally racist, many members tended to be regardless. Alex took a sharp left turn as the biker did the same, and the guy popped a wheelie as he peeled up the street. He got the bike back on both wheels and fired his pistol back at them. The shots mostly hit the hood of the brown bucket but three also went through the windshield. Alex ducked his head down below the steering wheel, swerving in the streets as Zeppelin kept shooting. Finally, the guy ran out of ammo and hadn't hit even on of them as he was a shitty shot.

Several shots hit the back of the car and Alex shouted, "What the fuck?" Mike hollered, "Two bikes! Four bikers on hogs are after us!" Alex barked, "I don' care what Mercedes says, you shoot them! I'll catch up to Zeppelin take care of those other bitches!" Skeeter unloaded on the driver of one of the bikes and it slid on the paved road, dragging the bike along, and the biker along with it. That left one man dead and another critically wounded, the biker who was riding bitch.

Mike fired his Uzi as the other one pulled up to the left side of Alex. Mike hit the man on the back even as he took a round in the left arm. He let em rip and the man on the back fell off, his bullet ridden vest red with his own blood, fell into the street and hit the ground face first. The other biker, the guy driving fired a pistol into the car too. He didn't have to even aim, he just pointed at the car and fired since the targets were all right beside him. Alex's window was partly down but not all the way and so was Mike's but it was so he could shoot.

The bullets from the biker shattered both windows and Alex nearly crashed as glass flew everywhere and he slammed on the brakes and hit his head on the steering wheel. Mike was cut from the glass and so was Alex and luckily, Alex had shut his eyes when the glass was shattered but he had still been cut on the cheek. He slammed on the pedal and started going after Zeppelin again, who was up the road way ahead, almost out of site. Alex gritted his teeth and snarled, "Mike, do your fucking job and kill that bitch or I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Mike fired and hit the Angel in the side, the rounds piercing his rib cage. The biker tried to fire back but was only greeted with more rounds and he fell off the bike and bounced off the concrete and laid in a twisted, wrecked, bloody heap. "All right, man! Chill! You're pretty angry for a fucking nineteen year old, kid!"

Alex snorted. "Yeah well you're pretty religious for a guy who breaks the ten commandments on a daily basis!" This shut Mike up and they finally were catching up to Zeppelin and he sped ahead as he saw them gaining and flipped them off yelling, "Later on, dick heads!" He started to go faster and make the distance between the car and the bike but he crashed into a hot dog stand and bounced at least three times on the pavement. The poor guy who had been selling hot dogs had been killed, crushed by the motorcycle as it had crashed into the stand and on him, crushing him to death.

Alex got out of the car and spotted the wounded biker laying in the middle of the street and could tell that his legs were broken, twisted in a really bad way, and his shoulders had been dislocated. Alex aimed the Tec 9 at him and remembered he had nineteen rounds left in it. "No! Alex, let's get him in the trunk. I know a good place we can use."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Alex and Mike were at a secluded part of the Vice City docks. Mike had his Beretta out and pointed at Zeppelin. "Rise and shine, Mr. Zeppelin! Remember us?" The biker spat, "Fuck you! I don't answer to a couple of fucking mafia goons! A guy who couldn't even cut it in the Forelli Family!" Alex hit him in the face with his Tec 9 and the man cried out and spat out five bloody teeth. "Enough talk! Where are Mitch and Cougar holed up now? Tell me or I will kill you!"

Mike stepped forward and said, "Let me ask you something, Zeppelin, what does Mr. Vercetti look like?" Zeppelin scoffed at the question. "Are you fucking high? What are you talking about?" Mike pistol whipped him and said, "I asked you a question, you little bitch!" Zeppelin whimpered and said, "W...what...?" Mike looked irritated and said, "Do you speak English?" Zeppelin sputtered, "Wait...what?" Mike exploded, "What? I aint never heard of a country called what! Do they speak English in what?"

Zeppelin, despite being a tough guy, looked as though he were going to shit himself. "W...hat?"

Mike bellowed again, "ENGLISH! English, motherfucker do you speak it or not?" Zeppelin stammered, "W...wh" Mike readied his pistol and said, "Say what, again, motherfucker, I dare you! I double dare you, motherfucker!" Zeppelin was tied up so there was nothing he could do. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. What...does Mr. Vercetti look like?" Zeppelin tried to get his words together. "He's...he's...Italian." Mike impatiently said, "And? What else?" Zeppelin tried to find his words. "He...has greasy slicked back hair."

Alex spoke up again and said, "Well let me ask you Zeppelin, does Tommy Vercetti look like a bitch to you?" Zeppelin looked at him and said, "No..." Alex demanded, "Then why do you fuck him like a bitch? Tommy doesn't like to be fucked. The only one who has any right to do that is Mrs. Vercetti Also known as Mercedes Cortez."

Mike still had his pistol on him and Alex had his Tec at the guy's chest. "Zeppelin, you believe in God? You ever read the bible?" Zeppelin shook his head. "Well there's this one verse that I always tend to remember. See, Tommy was your brother. He joined your gang and even brought ol Mitch his bike back! But you guys don't know to treat your brothers."

Zeppelin stuttered again, "Please...mister." Mike talked over him. "Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike

down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!" As he said the last line both he and Alex opened fire, Mike put ten shots in his chest and Alex emptied the last remaining rounds into his chest and down to his groin.

Later that night, after the body had been taken care of, and Alex was now back at Dads apartment and he lay on the couch, he wondered just what the future might bring and wondered if because of what he had done, he might have made enemies with the biggest biker gang in America...

_1998_

_Fallen Angels_

Fire Ant had called Alex up and given him the whereabouts of the guy who had ordered the hit on him which had resulted in the death of Robin Song. Jared "Tank" was a treasurer for the LS chapter of the Angels Of Death but he had been sent up to northern San Andreas to attend a meeting. The word was, he was up at the Angels Of Death club house in Queens. Alex pulled into a back alley behind the Ammu Nation which was in Ocean Flats. Lewis and Wolf waited there and even Rowdy, Robin's angry brother was too. Alex was not surprised he was there. Lewis popped the trunk of the Sentinel and took an MP5 with laser beams. "Just like SWAT." He cackled.

Wolf had an M4 Carbine as well as a Mac-10. Rowdy wielded two Micro SMG's. Wolf asked, "Which weapon do you want, Ali cat?" Alex selected an AK-47 with a grenade launcher mounted to it. "Courtesy of being drinking buddies with the good folks at Ammu Nation." Beamed Wolf.

They all took as much ammo as they could. Wolf asked with concern, "You ready to do this shit? You look nervous." Alex nodded. "I'm fine. How about you, Rowdy?" Rowdy scowled as usual and said, "You got to kill the guy who actually did the deed. I'm gonna pop that bastard who ordered it. I'm a Rez Dog too ya know..." Alex nodded. "I know. You do have the right to avenge your family." Rowdy still glared. "Damn right I do! If you left for Vice City that's fine but I've been here in Los Santos taking on all Los Santos for the Rez Dogs!"

Wolf stepped in between them. "Look, both of you chill out! The enemy is out there we don't need to be fighting each other! Now come on, we got some boys who are originally from Liberty City and a few other homies meeting us up the street. There's already some of them already there waiting so let's get to our boys and catch up!"

They got into Lewis's Sentinel and as usual Alex was the driver. Alex drove through Oceans Flats and it was actually not a long drive into Queens. Wolf and Lewis got their weapons readied. "I can't wait to pop some heads. Angels Of Death motorcycle club. We're talking meth smoking bike riding Kiss roadie rejects! Doesn't get anymore white trash than that!" Wolf announced.

Rowdy brooded in silence but he had the look of a warrior, a stoic scowl just as his ancestors probably had when they fought to defend the West against pioneers. They pulled up near a gay bar known as the Gaydar in the Queens area and pulled to the side of it as they spotted three other cars. A Native brother wearing a beanie and shades beckoned to them and said, "All right! Right on time. Let's go kill some dead beat biker trash."

The car led the way and led them into a parking lot across the street and Alex parked the car as did the other cars. They got out and Lewis handed Alex two bandannas, both of which were Rez Dog colors. One black one for the lower part of is face while tying the black one over the top. The other gang members did the same. Alex introduced him to the two guys who had been riding up front. The man driving was a tall, stocky Native American man and he had the beanie over his long hair. He had piercing brown eyes. "That's John Proudfoot. He's an Iroquois brother. John, this is Alex, my ace." He motioned to a man of similar height who looked white by appearance and had green eyes, but he looked like John in appearance in his facial features. The green eyes were the biggest thing that made him look different.

Aside from that he did have light brown skin so it was obvious he was mixed between Native and white but had chosen to be around Natives. "That there is his half brother, Chris." Lewis snickered. "Yeah, he's the wild card. Every crew needs a token white boy."

Wolf snapped, "Hey, shut the fuck up over there, Lewis! He's a brother too and you'd better show some god damn respect! He never needs sunscreen unlike most of them so he's not one of them! Plus they hate him." Rowdy snorted and said, "Yeah, he's been here putting in more time than this asshole." He pointed his thumb at Alex. Alex glared and said, "What the fuck is your problem, Rowdy? What did I ever do to you?"

Rowdy faced him and said, "I don't know, maybe it could be that me and Chris and John have been here all this time trying to make a name for the Dogs. Then you show up from Vice City and everybody bows down and kisses your ass! Or it could be the fact that you got my flesh and blood killed. What do you think?"

Wolf shouted, "Guys! Shut the fuck up! We're all on the same side here! Now what happened with Robin happened and its nobody's fault but the Angels Of Death so we're gonna go in there and make this right, okay?" He looked at them all and added, "You're all important, okay?" After that, Alex was introduced to everybody else but couldn't remember any of the names. It was nigh time so they used the cover of dark and crossed the parking lot, crouched low as they made their way to the clubhouse.

In all, there were twelve of them total. Alex, Rowdy, Wolf, Lewis, Chris, John and a man named Boots who wore a flannel shirt, 70's style blue jeans, and boots. As they got near the club house, Alex could see two men outside smoking cigarettes and discussing their gang war with the Lost MC and how the war was playing out in Algonquin, Liberty City. There was a third man taking a leak on the side of the building. "Better be careful pissing around this neighborhood, Rog! One of these fags might take that as an invitation!" He was referencing that Queens was a historically gay friendly area in San Fierro, which was considered the gayest area in America.

The other man smoking blew smoke and laughed at that and the biker who was pissing, Roger groaned and said, "That reminds me why the fuck do we have to have a club house in the queerest part of San Fierro? I know we're the San Fierro chapter but still, you'd think they could have put us somewhere more straight, like...I don't know. Doherty? ..Garcia?"

The Angel who had initially laughed said, "Garcia? What are you a wetback? That's Rifas, turf, dude!" Lewis tapped Chris on the shoulder and said, "If you're a down Rez Dog why don't you make the first move, big shot?" Chris had two Mac-11's with suppressors on them and said, "Gladly." As the Angels continued arguing, Chris rushed out and aimed both weapons. He opened up with both weapons and hit the smoking biker on the left as well as Roger. The rounds slammed into the Angel's back and tore into his right shoulder blade. The rounds also caught the peeing biker in the back and shoulder. Just as the man was zipping his pants up As the rounds tore into him, he zipped his zipper up and got his junk caught in it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I caught my dick! Zack, help me!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, his Angels Of Death patch covered in blood as well as his crotch area, starting to bleed. Several rounds hit the bricks of the wall and Chris shot the third one in the face at point blank before he could retrieve his .357 and the rounds tore into his temple.

The other gang members followed and Chris snickered. "Talk about getting caught with your pants down." They tried the door and it was locked. John Proudfoot handed Alex a bobby pin and said, "Here ya go. Get that door open." Alex began to work to try to pick the lock. It took him fifteen seconds. Inside, loud rock music was blaring. There were several college students partying inside. A college boy stared at the armed gunmen and dropped his plastic cup of beer in fear. Two girls also gawked at them, backing away. John fired at them and but missed intentionally yelling, "Don't look at me god damn it!"

They screamed and ran. A young member of the biker gang was french kissing a girl in the corner and as soon as he heard shots, removed a Smith & Wesson and told the girl boldly, "Get behind something." He fired two shots and one of them hit Boots in the hips. However, his bravery was short lived as two Rez Dogs lit him with with their MP5's. "The man fell dead, full of holes and the girl screamed, "Chad!" She was in tears. "You son of a bitch!" Lewis smacked her with his weapon and said, "Nobody calls my mom a bitch!" Two Angels came to see what the problem was. Alex fired and hit twelve rounds and nailed both f them. One had his brains blown out. he other was hit in the stomach and waist. He fell to the floor crawling. Rowdy stood over the wounded biker and fired rounds from both SMG's into his face.

They made their way into a bigger area and there was all sort of Angels Of Death merchandise all over the place. Really it was just an old abandoned building that had been transformed into a club house. There were posters of the clubs titles, and a few posters of bikes, various Love Fist posters, Kiss, posters, Metallica and AC-DC. The Angels fired at them and one of the Rez Dogs were hit. An Angel had fired a shotgun. The blast hit one of the men with MP5's and he fell, the buckshot badly wounding the young biker fired his pistol and hit the already wounded gangster in his gaping gunshot wounds and caused him to bleed more.

Alex caught eleven shots in the abdomen as the Angels opened fire on him. Eight shots had got him in the chest. One round had gotten Alex in the right leg, another had gotten the left arm and one had hit him in the thigh just grazing him. He felt as though he really had been shot eleven times. _Well ...okay...shot for real_

He got to his feet and fired, much to their suprise and mowed down two of the three who had fired. Rowdy sprayed and hit the Angel with the shotgun. The rounds stung the man's chest and bled as though he were a dam that had sprung a leak. They came into a bigger area and spotted three men doing rails of coke as they burst into the room. One of the Rez Dogs with an MP5, a man about Alex's age who wore a black sweater with a hoody and black jeans, fired and hit the three men but one of them managed to draw his .380 and even though he was hit by the rounds in the chest and armpit, he fired five rounds and two of them got the homie in the stomach on the left side.

Another Rez Dog, who had his hair in a crew cut but had concealed it with a Packers hat and wore a silver shirt and wore a black bandanna to cover the bottom half of his face, fired his two 9mm's and finished the coke head off. Alex made his way to a memorial room with pictures of deceased gang members. Lewis used his weapon to knock the pictures to the floor, smashing the glass frames. An Angel with a red bandanna tied around his head fired a shotgun and barely missed him. He fired a second shot and Lewis had managed to dive to the side of the bench under the pictures.

Part of the pellets from the blast got Lewis in the side, in the leg, and hip but the worst of it had missed him and got the wall. Lewis, roared in rage and pain and fired but the Angel took cover behind one of the walls near the corridor. "You fuckin ghetto pieces of shit! Show some god damn respect!" He yelled. He stepped out of cover pumping the shotgun butt Lewis's laser beam found the man's left knee and he fired and the man howled as the cartilage was blasted out from under him. He sprayed the rounds over to his right knee and blew out the other knee. The man wailed in tears and Lewis said with annoyance, "Shut up!" He pulled the trigger and nine rounds hit the man in the head and the rounds cracked his skull and the rounds split his chin and blew it off.

Alex made his way into the recreation room where two Angels were arm wrestling. Oddly enough despite the shooting, they hadn't heard it. They had their stereo on so loud, and that was why. Poison was playing and Alex fired and hit the two men and the two bikers never even got a chance to get up from the table, the AK bullets tearing into their biceps and triceps right in the middle of their arm wrestling game. Alex emptied the mag into them, to finish them off blowing one biker's head back and causing it to explode as the head tilted back and turned what had resembled a human head to a bloody mess. "Try putting the pieces back on that puzzle!" He said and the rounds also tore into the chest of the other Angel facing opposite from him and the man 's face fell onto the table, covered in blood.

An older man, who Alex assumed was the bartender, was also a retired member of the Angels Of Death but he pulled a stubby shotgun out from under the bar and fired sending Alex crashing into the table. The vest had protected him but he felt like shit,in fact instead of the usual feeling of having been run over, it felt as though he had already been on the ground while a car backed over his chest. He got up weakly, expecting to be hit again, his arms bleeding. He felt too weak to even lift the Assault Rifle. Instead the bartender fired the shotgun again and hit a Rez Dog to Alex's right. The man went down his bloody chest turning his black shirt crimson. So far three Rez Dogs had been killed, as a second one before this one had been shot by an Angel with a .44 Desert Eagle.

Alex weakly reloaded and Boots fired his own 12 gauge and hi the bartender in his chubby stomach and not only was his organs exposed from the blast but also fat cells spilled out. Boots then fired and hit the Angel with the Desert Eagle and most of the blast hit him in the chest but it also blew off his right arm. The man screamed as he bled out and kept screaming as he writhed on the floor until he went silent from the shock. Wolf spotted a private room and kicked the door down and Alex covered with the AK and spotted a man getting it on with a blonde who was either a prostitute or a stripper or possibly both. He fired without even hitting the woman and the M4 rounds blew his eyes out. The woman reached for her purse and they were just about to leave the room when she emerged naked, firing a .22 at them. A shot barely missed Alex.

Wolf lit her up squeezing the trigger eleven times and hit her in the chest, the rounds hitting her in both breasts and then in the dead center. She fell back against the wall, the .22 slipping from her hand. "Come on! That cocksucker has to be here somewhere!" Shouted Rowdy as he shot an Angel in a leather jacket. There was a Mexican stand off occurring in the bar on the recreation room as several bikers had knocked over tables to use as cover. The Rez Dogs had done the same thing. Rowdy was hit by a round in the shoulder from a gang member taking cover behind one of the tables. He hit the guy in the hand and blew off three fingers. "Rez Dogs!" He screamed and both him and John did the imitation of a barking dog which was their war cry.

One Angel fired an Uzi and about six rounds hit Boots in the back, most of them getting the back of the shoulder. The man fell but weakly got to his feet. Chris opened up with the Mac-11's and caught the man with the Uzi in the inside of his arm and hit his artery. As fifteen rounds also hit him in the chest and four in the head, he knew that was overkill.

The Angel with the three fingers shot off was still howling. The homie with the two pistols ran around the side and emptied both pistols in the man's face. An Angel wearing a shirt with the Confederate flag on it and who had an iron cross tattoo on his left arm, fired an M4A1 and hit Boots in the chest. Fourteen rounds hit the Native gang banger in the chest and four rounds pierced his left lung. He died choking on his own blood. "Boots! Fucking punk sons of bitches!" Yelled John in a rage as he fired his two Tec 9's. The rounds hit the Angel in the femoral artery and iin th waist line and five rounds hit him in the bladder.

There were four Angels taking cover and firing from behind the bar where the bartender lay. All of them had automatic weapons. Rowdy unloaded on another one of the bikers and the rounds punched through the head of a man with a Mac-10. The blood decorated the floor under him. Wolf yelled to Rowdy, "Come on! You're with me! We're gonna check their meeting room!" He turned to Alex. "You search the store room! That's the only other place I can think of!" John fired his Tec 9's at the radio finally putting an end to the Poison song. "I hate Cock & Roll." He muttered.

John and Chris finished off the Angels taking cover behind the tables and engaged the Angels who were behind the bar. One of them blindly fired around the top of the counter and the rounds sailed past hitting the walls and then hitting tables one of the ones, the one that Lewis was behind. Lewis fired back and hit the man in the arm, the red dot focused on it and heard the yell of pain and two rounds shattered a bottle of whiskey and some more stray rounds from Chris shattered a bottle of tequila, some rum, and brandy even. "Jesus, its a shame to waste good drinks!" Yelled Lewis as he fired and hit the man's already wounded arm again. The other bikers fired in the same manner, two from over the top and one from around the side. The remaining Rez Dogs moved toward the bar to charge it.

Meanwhile, Alex kicked the door to the storage room in and saw a man, completely naked, with brown hair and brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow, having anal sex with a redhead, her breasts bouncing as they fucked. She was actually enjoying it and Alex could see and smell Vaseline. He made a face of disgust at the smell and sight but knew that actually anal sex could be pleasurable for women if it was proceeded by a lot more foreplay than vaginal sex would take, and if lubricant was added. If done correctly, anal sex could be just as good for a woman, the only problem was too many men treated it as though it were a porno and just pounded away. He saw a small camcorder in the corner recording their little party and he fired some rounds at the ceiling and said, "Get the fuck outta here!" The woman, who had fair skin, red hair, and blue eyes, screamed and ran, without even bothering to get her clothes. "Hey what the hell, bro I was trying to initiate her into the Angels Of Death!"

Alex snarled. "Don't give me that bullshit! You know damn well that the most a woman could ever be in your stupid club is either property of the Angels Of Death or an old lady but not an actual member!" The man shrugged, "So she's my old lady!" Alex aimed at him and demanded, "Where's Tank? Don't play stupid or you'll never get to have fun with her again!"

The man trembled and held his hands up. "I can't tell you , bro! I'm dead if I do!" Alex looked at him with disgust and said, "I aint your fuckin brother and why the hell do you still have a boner? This should have killed it!" That gave him an idea. "Tank might have you killed but I'm gonna shoot you in the head. And I don't mean the one with two eyes, I mean the one eyed head!" The man protested, "No dude, don't do that! Okay okay! He was playing pool. That's where he should be!" Alex left and the man came back out naked and called the girl by name and she ran back inside and they closed the door to the storage closet.

He smirked. _That is some dedication right there..._

He saw an Angel cocking his shotgun and another ran at him with a pool stick. Alex shot the man with the stick at point blank range in the face and he fell to the floor, leaking, his nose gone. He nailed the next guy in the chest. The man fell, hitting the floor with a thud but still fired, his Micro Uzi hitting Alex in the chest. Alex fired again and the rounds tore deeper into him but somehow the guy was still alive. _Probably tweaking on speed..._ he thought. Alex emptied eight rounds into his head and the man stayed down, just a matted mess of blood, brains and matted oily hair. Alex felt that one round had hit him in the leg and had narrowly missed the artery nearby. He got up and saw Tank who fired a pistol but Alex fired and shot the weapon from his hand and Tank screamed, "Ahhh! My thumb!"

Alex aimed and pulled the trigger again bu the weapon clicked empty. The man stared at his bloody thumb which was now on the floor next to his boots. He held his thumb putting pressure on it. "Who the fuck are you, man? Don't you know who we are? Alex nodded. "Yeah I know who you are. You're the asshole who tried to have me killed and let one of your attack dogs rape and strangle an innocent woman!" He hit Tank in the chest with the butt of his Rifle. Tank fell against the door. He coughed as the wind was knocked from his chest. Alex looked into his eyes and said, "Nice olive sized pupils, Tank! You been smoking that ice?" Tank growled, "you shot my fuckin thumb off, dick weed!"

Alex reloaded and said, "That's about to stop hurting in a sec." But before he could lift it to fire Tank tackled him and they both fell to the floor. He punched Alex in the face and Alex fell on his back into the hallway of the second floor. Tank gave him a kick to the stomach and Alex grunted and the biker attempted to go back for his own H&K MP5 but Alex kicked his leg out from under him and tackled him from behind and began pounding him with his right fist in the back of the head. The man drove his elbow into his stomach and head butted him. Alex fell off of him and he got to his feet. Alex did the same but not as fast. Tank threw a left hook and Alex's ear was ringing but he ducked a second punch and hit the Angel in the face.

He hit him in the Adams apple with a left jab and with a right hand to the jaw. Alex hit him with a hard blow to the stomach and then drove his knee into his chest. Tank grabbed his arm and rammed Alex in the chest with his shoulder. Two more bikers appeared and both of them were also armed with cue sticks. They whacked Alex in the back with them and Alex 's AK was out of reach but he retrieved his pistol from his belt and readied it. He fired and shot a man at point blank the pistol an inch from his gut as the man hit him in the face with the stick. The man grunted as the shot got him and Alex fired another at his belt. The man fell back and Alex fired two more shots into his right chest and the bullets caused his lung to collapse.

The other hit him again, in the face but Alex put a stop to it by shooting the man in the mouth. The man hit the wall and fell against it, twitching his face bleeding badly and Alex fired a kill shot to his left eye socket. He saw two Angels coming up the hall, both armed with Mac-10's. They fired but he ducked into the pool area again and the rounds followed behind him. His gun fell from his hands in the retreat He hadn't had a chance to get the magazine in but he still had the grenade launcher that was mounted on it and fired it. The blast sent the two men flying back, one was on fire, his foot blown off at the ankle, the bone exposed, and his Angels Of Death vest was on fire while the other had left his left arm and right leg and had also blown part of his face off too.

Tank ran at Alex with a pool stick and Alex thought about firing but he knew he'd be caught in the blast if he did but Tank hit him in the face with the pool sick. Alex dropped the weapon again as Tank hit him and forced him against the pool table. Alex grabbed one of the balls and charged into him and hit him in the face with a 9 ball. He drew blood as he busted his lip and he hit him in the side of the face and busted his eyebrow open. Tank kicked him back and the ball fell and he swung the stick but missed as the blood blinded him. Alex tackled him again and shoved him against the wall. Alex punched him in the mouth, causing his lip to bleed further as he did and Alex hit him again in the face where he had busted his head open. Alex got his blood on his fist but didn't care. He hit him again and hit him in the nose. Alex hit him a few more times and Tank's nose was bleeding now too and by the seventh punch was gushing.

Tank kicked him in the stomach and rammed him again like a football player. He grabbed Alex by the hair and punched him and then put him in a full nelson. "You know, Zip told me him and the boys had a lot of fun with your girlfriend. The bitch acted like she didn't like t but she screamed for more. Are you gonna scream too, ya little bitch?" He was going to try to break Alex's neck but Alex drove his elbow into his stomach. He still held on so Alex did it again but the man was refusing to let go of him. Alex shoved him instead even as he held on and ran both of them toward the window. Glass rained all around them as the two crashed through it out onto the fire escape. They were both bleeding from being cut by the glass now. Tank had hit his head on the ladder of the fire escape. Alex punched him in the face again and grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the steel bar. Then Alex grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze with all of his might.

Tank tried to fight back but Alex just punched him in the chest and then resumed with the strangling. "She had nothing to do with any of this! I'm gonna crush your fucking wind pipes!" Just then, he felt a sharp pain from behind and fell off of the man and was face down. He weakly looked up and saw another Angel standing there with a .357 Desert Eagle. "Tank, Take my keys to the Moonbeam and get outta here! I'll handle this little shit." He tossed him the keys and Tank caught his breath and spat on Alex saying, "Nice try, boyo" He escaped down the ladder and dropped the rest of the way. Meanwhile, the nude red headed woman, named Sarah, ran from the storage room once again as she had started having sex again, a stray round had gone through the door and hit her boyfriend and killed him.

She ran past the gunfight still going on which was now almost over as the Rez Dogs were winning and as she ran by Lewis took a glance at her pale but decent sized bubble butt and yelled, "I thought white girls didn't have asses?" She ran outside and the Moonbeam pulled alongside her and Tank asked, "Need a ride?" She looked around nervously and said, "Come on, baby i'll keep you safe." She said, "I don't know...I don't expect to be attacked, this is a gay area after all..." He shrugged and said, "True but a cop might book you. Just come on! I'll keep ya saffe. No more reservation trash to shoot up parties." He asked, "Where's your boyfriend?" She looked down and said, "He got hit by a stray." He said, "Get in! We can finish your initiation." She looked skeptical. "That Indian guy was yelling about how girls can't be an Angel. Is that true?" Tank shook his head and smiled. "Not at all,. That piece of shit is a liar. A dead liar. Come on, I even got some blow."

She looked back at the club house which was still lit up with muzzle flashes and then at a cop car in the street where two cops were sitting and she said, "Hell, why not? I dig bad boys."

Meanwhile, Alex stared into the big Magnum in his face and the guy said, "Game over for you, squaw boy! Hey, before you die, you wanna know a little secret? When Zip was fucking that little whore of yours, he had two others with him. I was one of em. That's right. " Alex gritted his teeth, trying to attempt to stand up but still there was five feet between them and he doubted he'd make it if he tackled him. Plus a .357 was a bad gun to be shot at point blank with. _Fuck it I'm gonna at least try he helped murder my girl!_ He thought darkly and the Angel grinned saying, "If you're religious you'd better start praying cause you're..." He never finished the sentence. Rowdy had managed to sneak behind him and snapped his neck in the blink of an eye. Rowdy held his hand out to help him up. In just the night shadows and the light from inside, he looked like a fierce warrior and probably the meanest looking Paiute Indian in the world. Which was why his next words surprised him.

"I know you meant well and that it weren't your fault my sis died." He said. "Since she was close to you, and we both lost her, in a way that makes us brothers. Sorry I was an asshole." Alex took the hand and he was helped up. "No worries. But that asshole Tank got away." Rowdy nodded. "That's all right. We'll get him. Or I should say, I will!" He grinned but then added, "I hope you at least gave him a good fight cause he seems to have done a number on you."

Alex and Rowdy collected their stuff and headed downstairs where Chris and John had made a couple of Molotov cocktails from the bar and were setting the club house on fire. They all ran from there and got outside and got into their respective cars. A squad car stopped in front of them and the cop driving requested backup. His partner asked, "Why the hell didn't we go in there when the shooting first started?" The driver responded, "BECAUSE we were on break and I hadn't finished my sandwich."

The sirens sounded and the red and blue lights flashed. Chris and John got in their car while Rowdy and Lewis and Wolf got in with Alex. "You guys get outta here! We'll buy you some time!" Shouted John. Alex asked, How you gonna do that?" Chris replied, "Easy! Like this!" He fired and unloaded twenty rounds from each of the two Mac-11's at the cop car and saw that he had hit one of them for sure and possibly even both of them. "Give em a rabbit to chase! See you later! Dogs for life!" They barked and the gang members in Alex's car returned the battle cry. Alex drove them out of there. He felt like shit and he wanted to do was shower but as he drove away, one thought stayed in his mind.

_Next time they won't get away..._

Two days later, Alex was shoeing and had his eyes closed enjoying the showers hot water on his skin, it seemed soothing to his scars and scratches and wounds somehow. Finally he got out. He got a towel and dried off and for the time being put on boxers and a white T shirt. He checked his pager as there was a new message for him. It was from Queenie. **Its on. Tommorow. The Bank Of Liberty out in West Vinewood. Meet me at Loony's at 1:00PM and we'll go over the plan.**

Alex whistled but nodded. "Like father like son." He said with a shrug.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Okay that's it for this chapter! I decided to make a little changes to Mike & Skeeter, two characters from Alex's 96' flashback. Seeing as many GTA characters are based on movie characters, I decided to have Mike be based on Jules from Pulp Fiction, teh jherri curl having hit man with a pension for quoting the bible before killing! Kinda like a Black version of the Boondock Saints lol. & what;s more its another character played by Samuel L Jackson! & since Tenpenny already was, I decided his last name shall be Tenpenny! But unlike his relative he is not a cvop and in fact hates Tenpenny and thus left for Vice City a long time ago. At Pink Luver, yes I decided to make him more important!_

_Also, Skeeter is based on John Travolta's character in that movie. In fact that scene where they killed Zeppelin was based off a scene lol . & yes I think the Vice City Bikers were Rock Stars first attempt at a replica of the Hells Angels as they did have Nazi symbols like the iron cross not to mention Tommy doing all that dirt for them to do security? Come on, that was clearly based on the real life Rolling Stones concert that ended in disaster! Which is funny cause Mitch Baker tells Tommy it went good so I decided to have a more disaster filled concert be the basis of that mission._

_As for Tank, he's a fucker huh? & if you don't know what squaw boy means its like a male equal to calling a Native woman a squaw which basically is meant like cunt but its specifically for Native American women. Also, as I said before Alex's personality is based on a friend of mine and he actually writes GTA stuff on here too, his name is Native Gunz, I based his personality off him anyway. What I think he would do and all in those situations._

_Don't worry, Tank will get his ;) I just needed to have a cliff hanger so you hate him more! And the stuff with CJ, I decided to change who reps Spliff Dogg too, I decided DDJ Quik would be a better rapper to rep him since he is actually from Spruce Street (Grove Street) & plus B Dup is The Game._

_I'm sorry but I had to kill Ryder off I didn't know what else to do with him! Adds to the tragedy & I felt like it would be better if he were on good terms with the Johnson boys before death. Plus it adds to your hatred of B Dup! But Big Bear will be his bad ass replacement. He used to be addicted to crack...but now he's addicted to killing, his original addiction!_

_& yeah I had a scene with CJ & his son, there will be a whole big plot to that too. Also Jacking & Throbbing is meant to parody Baskin Robins and if you can picture an ice cream cone with the ice cream shaped like a penis, that's what it would be lol._

_Stay tuned & R&R! Or maccer will find you and pleasure himself while you sleep! JK_

_Later!_

_Afro Spirit_


	20. War On Earth Good Will To Men

_Okay so I wanted to get back on this ASAP cause its starting to get good! I'm glad this is being enjoyed by the readers and I apologize for the typos but this isn't meant to be perfect, I'm sorry but everybody makes mistakes. Okay so on goes the story! Enjoy._

* * *

A gray Broadway tailed a maroon Remington through the streets of Los Santos. They stayed far enough away so that they would not be seen but close enough so that they wouldn't lose them. They were not wearing gang colors as they needed to be low key. The driver complained as they were still tailing the car across East Los Santos. "Shit, homes, we've been following these ratas for an hour! Shouldn't we be seeing some moving trucks or some shit? I mean, if this guy is who you say he is!"

The passenger, who was a youngster of about eighteen years, named Puppet was watching the car with an intense stare as though he was hypnotized by it. "I'm telling you, dawg, that's Sal. He's a Veterano from El Corona. He's been banging for the Aztecas long before you and I ever were. But he aint got as much clout as the Jefes in prison. Neither does Cesar for that matter."

The driver was silent for a moment but then asked, "Didn't he put you on the hood too? Cesar, I mean."

Puppet nodded, a look of nostalgia crossing the Latin youths face. "Si mon. I was fourteen. I was getting beat up all the time in school. Cesar put a stop to that. At first, he told me to go kick their asses so I tried but it went from being one guy to five and I got jumped again. Next thing I know, Cesar pulls up in his low rider and gets out with a shotty, Tells them they better not fuck with the Aztecas no more or me unless they agreed to a one on one. They never gave me trouble again. He looked out for me like a brother. Tried to stop me from slinging coke. He always told me to sling weed at the most and to be careful even doing that. But Jose was there for me too. He helped me make me money."

The driver seemed sympathetic. "Yeah, they were like hermanos once but now, they hate each other. Cesar just wasn't open to change was he? You think its cause he's been hanging around those Grove Street pendejos?" Puppet shook his head. "Nah, the Aztecas used to have that rule. No slinging on the streets but the bosses up in the slammer said it was too much profit to pass up."

He was referring to the Chicano Mob who had basically been the prison gang that had started the Aztecas. It had been an inside thing but once the convicts left the pen, they got to the streets and thus eh Southside Aztecas were foot soldiers for the Chicano Mob. Just as the Nuevo Familia were the prison gang that truly ran the North Side Rifas, in San Fierro & the rest of the Bay.

They were now entering Ganton and they did not stop on Grove Street but it was still in a primarily OGF section of Ganton. The car pulled up to a house and sure enough, there was a moving truck. Cesar walked up to the Remington and got in. "Horale, there he is!" Said the driver. "Blast that fool!" Puppet shook his head. "Not here. There's too many people in the way."

The driver urged. "Come on, homes! Don't be a pussy, blast em!" Puppet still refused. "Chale! Come on, now we know where he lives. We'll do it tommorow, okay? Let's just go home for now. I aint trying to hit anybody on accident, Lupe'!" Lupe shook his head and they drove away from the house and said, "Puta madre! You asked for this job! Remember? Jose wanted to do it but he let you do take care of it. Why not just let him handle it?"

Puppet was silent but he gritted his teeth. Lupe apologized. "Lo Siento, Ese. But come on, what's the problem? He used to be your big homie. Even if he did betray us, why do you want to be the one to kill him?"

Puppet was silent for a few moments and said, "This is just him we're after. Nobody else. If Jose did it, he'd just spray the house up without any regards for who's inside the house or even on the sidewalk. He could hit little kids, old ladies and he still wouldn't give a fuck."

Lupe was silent.

"He's my homie I'll never forget what he did for me but he still betrayed the Aztecas. It would have been one thing if he'd just been fucking Kendl but he's married to her. Personally I don't give a shit and who knows maybe the homies inside are wrong but we gotta change the game from the inside. Maybe one day it'll be okay for guys like Cesar to do their thing but for now I have to watch my own ass and if I don't dust Cesar, it'll be my ass on the line. Its either me or Jose and Jose is too reckless when he shoots at people."

He vowed then and there, "I won't even try to hit anybody else. If I can help it I'm just gonna walk up to him and do him up close and personal. He'll die like a man and I'll kill him like one."

_Carl_

_Bay Area Hysteria_

He pulled up to Woozie's betting shop. He spotted Liberia and Woozie talking to Ran Fa Li. The man's interpreter Su Xi Mu said "The Shuk Foo demands that his nephew return to him at once. He is most disappointed in Shen's involvement in the cocaine trade. His wish is to see to it that him and his nephew return to China." Woozie raised a hand saying, "But you do realize Shen Li is an American citizen, right?" The man grunted and Su Xi Mu said, "The Shuk Foo believes still that hen has proven to be more foolish than his father Even though his father was foolish, he never touched cocaine. American society has corrupted him."

Carl walked up. and greeted them. "What's popping, Woozie? Hey, Libby. Mr Farley." Woozie shook his hand. "Ah CJ, glad you could join us. We're in a bit of a predicament. Mr. Ran Fa Li would like to have an escort for himself and Shen to get to the airport. Just in case. You never know who might try something." Carl looked at the old man and asked, "Is that really necessary?" The man grunted angrily and the interpreter said, "He says, his nephew is an arrogant fool and needs a humbling environment to cleanse him of that." CJ shrugged. "I guess but don't we gotta go scoop him up first?" Nobody noticed the dark blue Merit at the top of the Chinatown hill.

The driver looked down at them and said, "Hey, aint those the guys who killed the homies at the Hepsi factory?" The guy in the passenger seat readied his Mac-10. He looked but said, "I don't know...it looks like him but...Shen doesn't wear glasses." The third gang member in the back said, "Don't be stupid, he just wears that to look smart because bitches dig smart guys. They make a lot of money cause they're smart."

The gang member cocked his shotgun. "See the guy in the fancy clothes? He was there too. So is the secretory looking broad. That guy right there in the shades is Woozie. He's her man. I'm pretty sure they're all involved." The driver put the car back in drive. "That's good enough for me."

Liberia told Ran Fa Li, "Listen, Shen isn't exactly the gonna respond well to being told what to do. Maybe we can just talk to him...?" Su Xi Mu said, "Nonsense! The Shuk Foo will not take no for answer. He..." Just then they heard the screeching of tires as a dark blue Merit pulled up and took a sharp turn in front of them down the hill. The windows in the front and back rolled down and a shot rang out and Ran Fa Li was hit, his suit stained with red as the shotgun blast hit him. The old man fell against the outside wall to the betting shop. After this, more automatic rounds were fired and hit him in as he was falling and he hit the ground hard.

The rounds hit Su Xi Mu in the chest and in the back as well. The man fell , clutching his bleeding chest. He took rounds in the back as the bullets rocked him. He fell in a bloody heap to the ground. Carl took several rounds too but the vest protected him. "Mini Rascals, bitches! Nobody fucks with our hustle!" Carl got up, ignoring his own pain to check the old man. He was dead. "Son of a bitch! Those god damn cowards! Who the hell were they?" Woozie hollered. Carl said, "That's the Mini Rascals. They're a Bay Area gang we got static with. Shen had us go in there and bomb the Hepsi factory."

Woozie gritted his teeth. "Those pieces of shit are going to beg for their worthless miserable lives while I tear them a new asshole!" Carl turned to them and said with a bummed out expression, "We're gonna have to go tell Shen..."

_Three Days Later..._

CJ knocked on the door of Shen's place which was in Tierra de Roble just on the other side of the bridge from San Fierro. They were in a primarily Asian working class community many of whom were immigrants and others were first generation Americans. This was in one of the East Side neighborhoods as usual. Carl pulled up to the spot in the and Libby were with him. He got out. They could see a van pulling up and a family getting out, a mother, a father, two boys and three girls. They lived in a house across from the projects. As he walked up to the entrance, a young Asian man looking roughly twenty years old was smoking a spliff and watching them approach. "Hey homie where you from? He demanded. Carl shook his head. "I aint got time for all that right now."

The man said, "Fuck that, you aint from my hod you won't say where you from then you aint getting in. Simple as that. You're in the Bay now, dawg! Ya'll look some high rollers." He said observing the clothing they were wearing. Liberia told him, "Look, we're here to see Shen so just leave us alone, okay?" He was wearing black pants and a Tierra Roble Pirates football jersey. "Shen? Nah, see Shen's family just got shot the other day by some bitches and right now for all I know you could all be Mini Rascals!" Another thug in a white tank top and baggy jeans walked up to Libby and said, "But maybe we'd make an exception in your case." In a swift move, Libby flipped the Asian teen to the ground on his back.

The guy in the football jersey cocked his Glock and tilted it sideways pointing it in her face. She smiled. "You're holding it wrong dumb ass." He snickered,. "Bitch it doesn't matter how I hold it when i'm this close." Woozie removed his own pistol and the teen got up off the ground, also pulling out a .25 Handgun. "Oh look at this! High Roller's gonna act hard for his girl! You must be from Fierro. Didn't they tell you not to bring your asses to this side of the bridge?"

The teen, though he looked to be about sixteen looked like he was ready to pull the trigger. "Trying to play like you know Shen, nigga that's my homie! Need to start popping motherfuckers to let them know not to try and shoot at him even if the guy they actually hit just looked like him." Carl understood now. The translator for Mr. Ran Fa Li did look just like Shen but the only rel difference was the way they dressed, and that Su Xi Mu wore glasses and Shen looked ten times meaner but it was an easy mistake to make.

"There must be some misunderstanding... We're here to help." Libby began and the guy in the jersey said, "Hey, Mouse shoot these fuckers, man I'm tired of hearing their bullshit!" The teen focused on Libby's eyes. "We'll start with you." She kicked his gun from his hands but the C Town thug in the jersey hit her from behind pointing his pistol and said, "Oh so you're a Kung Fu, Asian, huh? Let's see if Kung Fu makes you bulletproof bitch!" He was about to pull the trigger when he noticed CJ had his Mac-10 aimed at him. "Drop the fuckin gun!"

The guy looked shocked. "Where did you get that, man?" Carl snarled. "Never mind where the fuck I got it, little nigga you better drop your heat before I paint this whole building red with your ass!" He smacked the guy with the weapon and he fell back. His lip bleeding he looked up at Carl and said, "You know who you're fucking with?"

Carl said, "No do you know who you're fucking with? Original Grove Street gangsta and I been handling guns since your ass was cuddling the cabbage patch! You aint no real, g, nigga get the fuck outta here with that bullshit!" The two grabbed their guns and put them away and walked off but the teen said, "We'll be catching your asses on the flip side! You and your bitch!"

Carl looked at them and then went inside. He knocked on the door of the door to Shen's apartment. He knocked. "Shen, you in there? Open up! Its Carl!" A deep voice inside yelled, "Who the fuck is Carl? I don't know no Carl!" Carl stepped up to the peep hole. "Who the fuck is this? Where's Shen at?" The voice responded, "Shen's busy and can't come to the door. Now get the fuck outta here." Carl kicked the door open and as soon as he did he found three skinny Asian bangers pointing pistols at him and a heavy set Asian with no shirt and had tattoos on his arms shoulders and stomach, racked a shotgun. "You got balls kicking my door in, dawg! But I can blow them off and legally they police can't do shit. Trespassing ya feel me?"

Carl didn't know what to do. "I thought this was Shen's new address? You said so yourself, CJ!" Woozie said. Just then he heard Shen's voice in the other room. "CJ...? That you?" Shen shouted back, "Yeah! I'll be out in a second!" The fat Asian said, "Yo, Shen you know these fools?" Shen aid, "Hell yeah...CJ helped me take down that Hepsi factory...blew that thing to hell..." The man lowered the shotgun. "That was you? Come in and shut the door, man." Woozie and Libby did and they shut the door and the other C Town Boys lowered their guns.

"My bad. You can never be too careful ya know?" He held his hand out. "I'm Buddha. Shen is my homeboy we go way back. We got several crews in this city trying to bust a cap n both of our asses, the East side is a war zone right now."

Carl went to the bedroom where Shen was. He spotted a topless Asian woman who looked surprisingly like Lucy Lu except that she was doing a line of cocaine and so was Shen. "Hey what the fuck are you doing, man? That shit fucks with your mind!" Shen sniffed. "Man...we're just one of many gangs that gets supplied by Timmy Green..some of it is for parties but the rest is strictly business."

He offered, "Any of you three want a bump?" Carl, Woozie, and Libby all said in unison, "HELL NO!" Carl looked at him in disappointment. "You better than this, brah. Your uncle wouldn't want you doing caine Shen!" Shen sniffed and his eyes were red with tears. Carl couldn't figure if it was due to crying or if they were simply blood shot from the drug use. "My uncle doesn't want anything. He's dead."

He took a drink of beer that was on the table. "Ahhh shit. I hate warm beer! Buddha! Its time to g, man! Go get these pussies!" He turned to Carl. "I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here but I gotta roll. Pay these bastards back. Even if he was an old fuckin hypocrite he was still family. Those assholes wanna kill me, well I'll give them their chance."

The other three gang members were wearing variations of red. One had on a red and white Letterman's jacket and a red baseball cap on front, another wore a red bandanna tied to the back and shades and had a goatee. He also wore a red Dribblers jersey and blue jeans. Buddha had called him Lee by third wore a red bandanna that covered the bottom of his face, he had longer hair, at neck length and wore a white shirt and black long shorts.

They walked outside and Carl said, "Hold up, man let me go with you! You gotta have a plan for shit like this!" Shen refused as he and Buddha got into a Washington and two other gang members Buddha recruited hanging outside the projects got in while the three followed in their own car. "Fuckin idiot! He's gonna get himself killed! Mr. Ran Fa Li wouldn't want this!" Woozie said. Libby put a hand on Woozie's arm and said, "That ship set sail a long time ago, Wu. That Buddha guy is a bad influence." She added with a snicker, "He does kinda look like Buddha though. I see the resemblance."

Woozie crossed his arms. "Buddha wasn't from China, he was from India and the statue is supposed to be an inaccurate portrayal." Liberia shrugged. "They did the same thing with Jesus." Carl said, "Hey can we discuss this shit later? This fool is coked outta his mind and if we don't stop him he'll get shredded!" They got into CJ's Sunrise.

Speeding up the street, Carl said, "Hey are you two strapped?" Woozie held up his .50 Desert Eagle and Libby revealed her Mini Uzi. "Ready to rock & roll." Carl thought aloud, "Cool, i got an H&K in the trunk." He put his green bandanna over his face.

They passed the BART station as they drove through Fruitville, a Hispanic neighborhood. Carl asked, "You guys know where Shen might have gone? You know this town better than me! I didn't even know it existed when I first got to San Fierro."

Libby thought briefly and said, "Take a left in two blocks." Woozie turned to her asking, "You know this place?" She said, "Maybe...I came here when I first moved out here. After that left, take a right. Call it...woman's intuition." Carl did as she asked. She got him to drive to an Asian section of town. Corner stores and shops written in Vie. A couple of teenagers stood outside a corner store smoking cigarettes. An Asian girl in a crop top and a mini skirt was cursing somebody out on a pay phone in her language. Carl heard automatic fire and one of the teenagers smoking looked saying, "The fuck was that?" His friend replied, "Somebody's getting smoked homie, let's bail." The muzzle flashes filled the air indicating it wasn't that far away.

The woman in the booth was now calm and said, "I'm sorry baby, I love you and i'll see you at home!" She hung up and took off running, scared of the gunshots. "That's our cue, let's mob these suckas!" They drove around the block and saw a cracked paved road and a stop sign with three bullet holes in it. Carl spotted two heavily armed C Town gang members firing Tec 9's at several people at once some dressed in regular clothes others wearing variations of blue or gray, which was Mini Rascal gang colors. These were the same bangers Buddha had recruited from his hood.

The Rascals returned fire with pistols and hit one of the bangers, a man wearing a red plaid checkered shirt in the back as he went into cover. The man was wounded but not dead even though he had taken four rounds. He reloaded his SMG and sprayed from cover. "Fuck the Rascals! C Town gangsters, bitch!" He mowed down two Rascals, one wearing a blue Swingers shirt, the other a man with a pistol wearing a black tank top and khakis but no gang colors. They both died there on their porch. Three rounds hit the car CJ was driving as the Mini Rascals returned fire. Carl backed up and Libby shouted, "They aren't here! Where did they go?"

A Rascal with a shotgun fired and broke the glass of the windows for the car the C Town gang members arrived in. The shotgun blast hi the already wounded gang member in the stomach and sent him flying into the cracked wind shield. The rival gang members, both in colors and those dressed casually had the other gang member pinned down as they showered the car with bullets, the rounds penetrating his friend who already shot on the cracked broken windshield. "C Town boys are some fuckin busters!" Yelled one man with a goatee and tan skin and sunglasses as he fired a pistol at the car and tried to hit the other gang member. Libby cried out, "We should help him!" As the lone gang member was a sitting duck returning blind fire to the house across the street with only a bullet ridden car as cover.

Libby got out of the car, Uzi in hand and fired, hitting the man with the shotgun with eleven rounds. He hurtled off the porch and fell onto the ground. The gang member with the shades yelled, "Now we got two Chinese girls in our hood!" Referring to the male gang banger behind the car and Libby. "Kill her!" A female with two pistols fired at Libby and five rounds hit the car but none of the rounds hit her but did shatter the back right side window. Libby fired a ten round burst and hit the girl in the chest. The woman fell to the ground holding her breasts as the rounds punctured into her chest plates.

The guy with the shades disappeared into the house even as Libby fired the last four rounds at him. She reloaded and the C Town gang member, who had taken a few bullets in the side thanked her in Cantonese. "Liberia,, get your ass in the car! We don't got time for this!" "Yo, Ron that bitch is a Mountain Cloud Triad! She's fucking the leader!" The man with the shades who was named Ron, emerged with an AK-47. Carl hit the gas and he yelled, "You want some of this shit? Don't bring your ass in my hood again!" He fired at them even as they fled down the street. The back windshield was shattered as several AK rounds went through the back. "Libby what the hell were you thinking back there? You could have been killed!" Woozie demanded. "She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks Dad! I can take care of myself! Besides, that guy was gonna die if I didn't!"

Woozie argued, "It doesn't matter! He's there to do his job but we need to find Shen so he doesn't get killed over some macho bullshit!" Carl defended the young gangster saying, "I hear what you're saying Woozie, but if somebody kills your family you got every right to bring on some static!"

Woozie agreed but said, "Yes but what he's doing is reckless and stupid. He just charged like a soldier running onto a field full of artillery shells without careful planning! He should do it right or don't do it at all!" As they moved up the street it was obvious that there had been more C Town boys brought in for the fight. Automatics rang out as the rival gangs shot at each other. Carl saw two C Town Boys fall dead from gunshot wounds and Woozie asked, "Were either of those boys Shen?"

Carl found a four man crew and Buddha was one of them, they had all taken cover behind a white min van as the Rascals opened fire on them from seemingly every part of the hood. Carl pulled up and got out, popping the trunk and he ran to the back, bullets flying past his ears and took the MP5. He had a scope on the SMG. He aimed at a Mini Rascal with a Mac-10. He fired off eight rounds and they got the gangster in the chest. The man fell, sideways crumpling to the ground. A drug dealer who was not a gang member also opened fire on the crew. He hit one of the C Town members in the shoulder on the right side.

Five shots hit the guy and he went down as the bullets pierced his left lung. It was clear to CJ that even though he wasn't a gang member he was from the hood and feared for his own life because of the attacking rivals. He turned his gun on Carl but Carl focused the scope on his head and sent four rounds at him. The rounds hit the man between the eyes and blew part of his nose off. It was a nasty site seeing the cartilage and the geyser of blood. Buddha fired his shotgun across the street at some gang members on the sidewalk. He was bleeding as he had been hit by a couple of rounds in the stomach. "Coming in our hood was a mistake! Now you're all gonna fuckin..." A gang member started to say before Woozie fired two shots into him the first tearing a massive hole near his armpit, the second getting him in the hip. The man fell backwards, dropping his SMG.

Carl tried to make his way over to Buddha. He caught two rounds in the right arm from a man firing a silenced .22 and Carl shot him back, aiming at his knee caps and he let the rounds hit him in both. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell. "Buddha! Where did Shen go?" Carl demanded. Buddha fired and hit one of the thugs on the sidewalk and the guy fell off the curb into the street. "He tried to get into a house up the street, its got a green Admiral out in front of it but I haven't seen him since!"

CJ spotted the car at the end of the block. He reloaded his weapon and told Libby and Woozie, "Ya'll wait here and cover this nigga's back! I'm gonna get Shen!" He spotted the house at the end of the block. A gang banger wearing a gray bandanna fired at him from the driveway of a house and hit him in the stomach. Carl stumbled and nearly fell as the rounds hit him. The gang member kept firing and hit him and he fell back onto the ground. Carl held still briefly and the thug screamed, "Mini Rascal Gang, bitch! That's what happens when you come in our hood!"

Carl got up and fired the MP5 at him without using the scope, the powerful weapon rocked in his hand as he was only using one. He hit the guy in the thighs and the man fell, his legs giving out from under him. He was bleeding in his femoral arteries and the rounds tore into the right knee cap. The man bled on the pavement. CJ fired four rounds into his head. He blew his brains out and stained up the bandanna. He got up and went for the house. Another gang member, this time, a girl wearing a gray tube top and a blue mini skirt fired at him with a similar weapon. It hit him again and he stumbled but caught his balance. Three rounds hit him in the arm. Carl fired and hit her in the waist. She fell and as she fell spinning around she was also hit in the back. "GSF motherfuckers! Fuck your hood!"

He spotted the house and crouched down, creeping up on the drive way. He saw the Admiral pull out of the drive way. From what he could see, there were four passengers and there was some kind of scuffle going on in the back seat. He saw two Rascals assaulting a man and then he saw it was Shen. "Shit! They got him." He muttered and he chased the car up the street and fired but the weapon clicked empty. He cursed under his breath and reloaded and he ran up the intersection to where a woman in a Blista Compact was. "Outta the car, lady! I need this!" He pulled her out and got in. The car was a piece of shit but it would have to do. _Now I gotta try and shoot them without hitting him, aint this a bitch? _He thought to himself. The lady screamed obscenities at him and he drove after the car.

The Rascals had Shen in the back seat. The gang member in the back seat had on a white baseball cap and a black shirt. He punched Shen and said, "You little punk! Think you can come in our neighborhood and start shit? I should have known that four eyed chink wasn't you! You're too ghetto for a suit but at least we got your uncle!" Shen wiped blood from his lip and groaned, "Chink? Have you looked in the mirror? You're Asian too dumb ass!" The driver sneered. "Yeah but you aint! Chinese are just Asians with a white boys attitude! Thinking you should run Asia and America. Fuck that! But hey, I like your women though. Who was that girl back there? Maybe we should fuck her onto the hood? Your small Chinese dick can't do it. We can dick her like a real man! Real man, real Asian!"

The guy in the passenger seat had a Mac-10 trained on Shen to make sure he didn't resist. "Did you really think you were just gonna come here and shoot our homies and get away with it?" Shen screamed, "You brought this on yourself when you shot my family!" The guy in the back seat hit him in the gut and the guy in the front hit him in the face with his weapon. "Bullshit! You bombed one of our businesses! Do you know how much money we used to make off that old Hepsi factory? Now we're set back and its your fault!"

CJ sped after them and the guy with the Mac-10 said, "Hey, some idiot is trying to tail us!" The driver ordered, "Well light him up, man! Don't fuck around!" The guy fired out the window at the car. CJ swerved and the rounds hit the windshield and went through but did not hit him. Shen coughed and said, "Just kill me already, you got my fuckin gun what's stopping you?" They had caught him by surprise and had hit him with the butt of their guns from behind and had disarmed him and separated him from Buddha and his homies. "Oh hell no! We're gonna beat your ass to death and take our time doing it! I'm gonna break a bone for every dollar we lost!" The driver shouted and the guy in the back who had hit Shen said, "But wait there's only two hundred and six bones in your body! We had more money than that!"

The driver shouted back, "Whatever man,! Don't contradict me in front of the enemy, god damn it!" Shen lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the drivers throat and the car swerved and he almost crashed as Shen tried to choke him. The gang member next to him hit him with the butt of his Desert Eagle. "Get off him!" Shen continued and the guy barely missed a taxi cab. Carl fired back at the car and could see that something happened and the driver lost control and as a result the Mac-10 rounds went flying wildly at random spots but didn't hit anywhere near him. He fired and hit the driver in the head as the rounds went through the back seat window and through the head rest. His head fell against the steering wheel and the horn honked as he slumped against it. The car crashed into a postman's van and the guy with the Mac-10 flew through the windshield and rolled off the hood and fell in the street.

The gangster with the Desert Eagle gout and fired at CJ and hit him in the chest and luckily he had the vest on but shots from a Desert Eagle always hurt. Granted it was never a picnic being shot with a vest on but some guns hurt more Carl ducked down in the seat and got out opening the door as the gangster fired again and put a hole in the head rest very similar to the way Carl had just killed his homeboy. He came from the side of the car around the side and centered on the gang members chest and squeezed off ten rounds. He heard glass shatter and didn't see if he hit the guy but he did fall so Carl assumed that he hit him. He came to his side of the car and fired five rounds into his chest, dead center. He killed him instantly as he hit him in the heart.

Carl rushed and opened the door and Shen stepped out, his head bleeding and his lip busted. "I should have known that was you! You aint sweet on me are ya? You keep on saving my ass...But thanks dawg. That was crazy but you actually got me outta there alive." Carl looked at him and snickered, "Nah man,. you been doing too much blow. I had six girlfriends when I was in this city. Well, okay it was four at the time but you get what I'm saying. Come on, man. Let's get you outta here. Have you been shot?" Shen nodded. "I took a few rounds butt I'm good. That chop gives me the adrenaline to take the pain. I snorted some serious fucking blow. But look I just asked about the gay thing cause it is the bay."

Shen picked up the Desert Eagle. He approached the wounded gangster who had gone through the windshield. Both of his legs were broken and he was covered in glass. The guy looked up at him and spat several bloody teeth onto the curb. "Fucking C Town homo! I aint scared of you! This is what happens when you fuck with somebody's hustle!" Shen looked at him and sneered. "This is what happens to you when you kill somebody's uncle. You knew we were gonna come back on you and your homies got murked because of you. " The gang banger groaned but he reached for his pistol while trying to to be too obvious. Shen kicked him in the arm which was already dislocated. He cried out in pain but then growled, "We were aiming fr you, ya dumb shit! It was you we wanted!" Shen scoffed. "When have I ever walked around with glasses in a black suit, dawg? I wasn't even there!"

The gang member reached for his gun again but Shen gave him a kick to the face. He gushed blood even more as his head was busted open. He more than likely had a concussion. "Damn it...this aint funny..." He started to say and Shen said, "Couldn't agree more I got your blood on my shoes." The banger looked up at him and spat. "I aint scared of you so if you want me to beg for my life it aint gonna happen!"

Shen aimed at him and said, "Next time, you should make sure its me. Oh wait, not you. Your buddies, then." He said and fired blowing a hole in his shoulder tearing a massive hole in him. He fired another shot into him and it tore a hole in his stomach leaving his insides exposed. Carl ordered Shen, "Get in the car, man! We gotta get outta here!" They sped up the street as fast as the piece of shit Compact would take them. They heard sirens and saw flashing lights ahead of them. They could see muzzle flashes and hear shots above the sirens. The cops were there and Buddha, Libby and Woozie were ducked behind a Patriot that was parked on the street.

The cops fired and windows broke as the gang bangers stayed behind the vehicle. There were two C Town gang members, each armed with 9mm's one, wearing a red football jersey and blue pants while the other wore red basketball shorts and a white shirt and he had a black hat on. They were taking cover behind the side of a house. The guy in the white shirt had two big red stains in his white shirt as he had been hit by the cops but he was still squeezing firing at as many of them as he could. A pig tried to advance on them but the wounded thug fired his pistol five times before his gun went empty. Three rounds did not harm the cop as he had a vest on but the next two did wound him. The gang member hit thye cop in the head with the butt of his gun and took his gun from him while reloading and held the officer in front of him as a shield.

The Mini Rascals were fighting the cops up the street as well but most had surrendered and officers armed with pistols and shotguns had them lined against a fence while a helicopter light shone on them and they screamed at the officers saying they had been defending themselves which was actually true. "You're arresting us when they're the ones who started it? That's fucked up!" A Cambodian thug in a blue t shirt hollered and the cop with the shotgun at his back yelled, "Shut up! We'll be taking care of it!"

Carl shouted to Woozie and Libby, "We gotta get outta here and head back to San Fierro! Its too hot around here!" Buddha fired his shotgun and hit two officers wounding both, one was blasted in the arm and the other was hit in the right leg. He had two rounds in his stomach and he took a third round in the thigh as a female officer with black hair tried to advance. He pumped and fired and the shot blew her head in half. The officers shot the other C Town boy in the back with a shogun blast from behind. The lone lower rank gangster was still using the cop he had as a human shield. He fired both pistols and two more cops went down as he fired head shots but the return fire further wounded him and killed the cop despite the attempts not not hit him.

The thug managed to shoot the cop with the shotgun and disarm him and fired the shotgun into his knee caps. "That was for my homie!" He yelled and he was hit by three rounds in the back and fell in the street. By some miracle, however, he was alive. He had dropped his gun and three officers, two men and a woman rushed him and cuffed him despite him being wounded yelling, "Stay down! Do not move!" Libby's SMG rounds managed to take down two cops, killing two and wounding two more. Woozie fired his Magnum three times through the vest of an officer and the shots got past the armor as indicated by the blood emerging from the holes.

Carl shouted to his friends, "Can we get outta here? I aint trying to go down for a murder rap!" Libby and Woozie followed him but two cars pulled up and four officers got out, guns blazing. CJ fired, centering the scope on the chest of an officer the best protecting him at first but as CJ kept the bullets hitting the same spot it finally bled and the officer, a short Caucasian fell back blood staining his badge. The man fell, groaning his pistol sgoing off three times even as he fell. Shen looted the dead body of a Rascal and took the Mac-10 and began firing at the officers. He took two bullets in the arm and two in the side as he did but he mowed down three officers with one giant sweep with the automatic.

Buddha was still holding them back, and the shotgun blasts wounded those who were visible while the others cowered and blindly fired their pistols from around and behind their squad cars. He spotted his bullet ridden Sunrise and they got inside of it, trying to not think about the glass on the seat. Two officers ran for them, of he four who had arrived but Woozie was still firing his Desert Eagle, his foot halfway in the car and Libby unloaded as well and the two officers fell, one, with black uniform stained with dark red, falling on his side, the other, blood dripping from his mouth as Woozie's shots hit him the gut.

Two rounds got Woozie in the hip as he got in the car and Libby fired just one of the two SMG's and the cop flew back as the rounds blasted him away from the window. Carl shouted to Shen, "You guys gonna be all right? We're getting outta here!" Shen nodded as he unloaded on a female officer. "Sorry, baby! I swear this never happens! Talk about shooting your load!" he turned to Carl and said, "Hell yeah, we'l be fine. This is our turf." Just then, a cop fired his pistol seven times at them. Four rounds missed bu two got Shen in the back while one got Buddha in the side. An Asian American cop with a shaved head and glasses shouted, "You fucking piece of shit! ou're a disgrace to this community!"

Shen returned fire, hollering, "You're the one in the uniform, bitch!" He hit the guy in the chest and the man fell against the bumper off a cop car but was not dead or seriously wounded as the vest had stopped the rounds and he attempted to sit up and fire again but Shen unloaded the rest of his magazine into his head, blowing the glasses off his face, shattering them, blowing his brains from his temple.

Five cops tried to advance toward CJ and co. but Buddha fired his shotgun twice causing them all take cover behind one of their own bullet ridden cars, the buckshot, shattering both the front driver window and the left side of the windshield. They sped up the street as the two gang bangers shot it out with the police. Libby asked Carl, "Shouldn't I be driving? You have the better gun!" Carl asked her, "You know what they say about Asians and driving right?" Libby gritted her teeth saying, "Yes! I hate that fucking shit." Carl pulled over and said, "This is your chance to prove em all wrong." He got out and she got in the driver seat, rolling her eyes. CJ too the back seat on the right side. Two patrol cars were onto them and Carl aimed out of the window trying to focus despite how fast they were going. He fired and hit the passenger cop in the first car and brought the rounds sweeping across the windshield until he he hit the driver.

The driver was hit in the neck with five rounds and he crashed and the passenger was dead, his brains blown all over the dash board. Woozie also fired, using Libby's SMG's to shoot at the road block ahead of them. The cops dove for cover as the rounds went through the paddy wagons. "Jesus! That kid is a mess, CJ! Did you see that? He almost got himself killed over his coke fueled rage! That's the problem with street gangs! They never take time to plan! If he were truly a Triad like the C Town gang claims to be inspired by, they would have taken the time to plan a hit instead of a reckless gun battle in East Tierra Roble!" Libby swerved and Carl's rounds went wild and he shouted, "The fuck are you doing, girl? I thought you said you could drive?" She shouted to him, "They were trying to flatten our tires! I barely missed the spikes! Now less back seat driving and more shooting!"

They were headed toward the bride to get them too San Fierro and Woozie told CJ, "If you don't lose that chopper we're not gonna get away!" CJ reloaded and said with sarcasm, "How do you lose a chopper? They got a spot light! I gotta try and take him down!" At least six squad cars were in hot pursuit. "Woozie, this is important! Don't stop shooting at the pigs! Whatever you do! I need covering fire!" Woozie reloaded too and it was Libby's last spare magazines. Carl aimed at the chopper buzzing above them.

_"Pull over! Now!" _The pilot shouted over the helicopter blades and gunshots. CJ aimed through the window on bottom. Libby shouted to CJ, "What do you want me to do?" CJ hollered, "Just keep your foot on the gas!" He fired a twenty round burst up at the cockpit. He saw the rounds go through and up through the floor. He saw the rounds hit one of the guys in thee seat in his femoral artery. He aimed for both men and sprayed indiscriminately at the bottom of the helicopter and he heard one of the men yell, _"My balls! Ahhhh! My wife is ovulating now she'll kill me if I'm sterile! Even worse, she's gonna leave me! ahhhhhj jesus...ahhhhhhhhh!"_ The other man yelled, "_Mayday mayday! We're going down!"_

Woozie's rounds hit all of the cars but only managed to wound the cops in one of them and that car took a sharp swerve as he hit the driver ad it flipped in mid air landing on the other side of the bridge. The car landed on its side and a bloody arm shot out of the broken window as an officer with a mustache like that of a 70's porn-star attempted to get out. ! The sound of screeching tires were heard followed by a crash sending glass and fiber glass everywhere and the cop was severed in half as an onslaught of oncoming traffic hit the totaled police car. The chopper was losing conntrol and even crashed into one of the cables on the side of the brige that held it up together and began to spin back over teh bridge befoere it finally hit the bridge and..**.BOOM!**

A deafening explosion shattered all the remaining glass in the Sunrise and sent glass everywhere but the chaos behind them was bigger as a huge blast of fire shot up and out as the chopper smashed into four of the police cars exploding a fifth car catching fire as well as several other cars caught in the blast. They were about halfway across the bridge about to escape the chaos when they spotted two SWAT vans setting up at the exit and a helicopter rolled up on them, this time, a sniper on board, began to open fire at them.

Libby swerved as the round almost hit her and the car crashed into the side and the car smashed through and rolled sailing off the bridge. The car hit the water below and Carl expected to be dead but he just hit his head as the car went in. The water filled up teh car quickly but luckily the windows were already broken. They all swam under the bridge trying to stay low and under the water as the spot light searched the waters waiting for their bodies to resurface. They got under the bridge and the swat vans that had set up had their members head down to search for them.

They spotted a boat nearby where a man was fishing. Carl climbed over the side and aimed his weapon at the man. "You, get up front and drive us outta here! If you do what I say you'll live but if you fuck around I will kill you."

He trembled in fear and Woozie helped Libby onto the boat who was actually unconscious. "Okay, go down below! I'll get us outta here.. Just stay there and please don't kill me!" Woozie began to preform CPR and Libby began coughing spitting up water and hacking, trying to breathe. When she finally could she gasped and he said, "Its gonna be all right, hon. We're almost home." Suddenly they heard a voice on a loudspeaker. _"You! In the yellow reefer! Stop!" _Carl froze, worried they might be caught. _"What the hell are you doing out here?" _The man shouted back, "Just fishing officer...sir!" The voice over the loudspeaker shouted, _"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this is a crime scene we need you to vacate the area right away."_

The man shouted back, "Yes sir, officer! Thank you!" Carl, Libby, and Woozie were hidden below the top so they were hidden from view. They rode away as the coast guard boat that had just stopped him was headed toward the crashed car in the water. They waited until they were out of San Fierro. They began to arrive toward the edge of Red County. Carl looked at the man once the were near the shore. Carl aimed his weapon at the man. "Sorry, brother I lied." The man trembled and said, "Oh come on! I'm lookin felony here! I just helped criminals get away! You swore..." Libby hit him in a pressure point and knocked him out but did not kill him. Woozie stared in shock at his fiancee. "What? We needed to move things along." She turned to CJ and said, "Try to be a man of your word!"

They got out of the water and began walking toward the road and Carl said, "Now we just need a ride and we can go home."

_Alex_

_1996_

_All Shark No Bite_

Alex stopped by his place in Ocean Beach. He had stayed with Dad since he had moved to Vice City but now he was making enough money driving for Tommy's cab company and slinging and doing other odd jobs for crooks, that he had enough money for his own apartment. He changed clothes and put on a lapel suit. He didn't like dressing up so fancy but he knew that he would have to represent Tommy Vercetti in just a few minutes. Now that Tommy could suddenly afford suits and shit everybody else had to conform to that dress code. He checked his reflection. His hair was growing just like he planned it. He didn't have to dress this way but Dad had asked him so it at least looked like he was trying.

When he had heard stories from Larry and now from other Tribal Syndicate members about who his dad had once been, it made him a bit ashamed. His dad had waged an underground war against the Vercetti family at first but he had given in to Tommy Vercetti, the man with the drug empire. The man with everything. It was like he wasn't even himself these days. Asking Tommy for a job? He should have put some hot lead in his rich ass! There was no way his dad would have done that back in the day and he knew that his uncle Paul would have done just that even if he had lost his own life in the process.

Basically, him and Aunt Brandi were perfect for each other. Both crazy, both gangsters but one was from the East Coast and one was from the West Coast. But now they were both gone. He had gone back to Los Santos briefly for the funeral and he had seen all his family there but as soon as finished comforting Larry he had walked out the door without saying a word to Angela. His dad had tried to tell him he would have to forgive her eventually but right now that was the last thing in the world he would ever do. Alex went outside and got into his dark gray Primo and began to drive out to Club Malibu. He turned the radio station to Emotion 98.3 and the song High Enough by Damn Yankees played.

The song made him think of how his girlfriend, his first one whom he had gotten with had broken up with him. It wasn't that she had wanted to but she was going to college up in Liberty City. They had made love one last time and said that if they ever saw each other again and were single they would give t a try again. He held no hard feelings about it but it still sucked. He pulled up to the club and saw his homeboy Eugene standing outside smoking a cigar. Eugene and his family went way back. He was Native American and was the younger brother of Reggie, another friend of Alex's. Both Eugene and Reggie had helped Dad kill the dope dealers who had given his mother the hot shot of heroin. Eugene was about six foot four and wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt under it along with blue jeans and crocodile skin boots. He was twenty eight years old.

They exchanged the warrior hand shake, that was often done among Natives, and Alex asked, "What's up brother? You didn't get dressed up?" Eugene snorted. "That man can't pay me enough money in this world to get me to dress how he wants. If he doesn't like it he can go fuck himself. I'm only doing this for your old man." Alex shrugged pointing out, "Well my dad works for him so if you work for my dad then you work for Tommy." Eugene scowled and said, "Money doesn't buy loyalty, Ali you know that! At least not if you're a real man. Your Dad and me go way back its not about the money. Tommy should be glad he's getting an extra hand at all."

Alex and Eugene headed inside as Eugene put his smoke out. "I guess...I just wish we weren't working for him. I don't like putting on a rich man's costume anymore than you do, bro." Alex said. The club was packed, women in tube tops and crop tops and mini skirts grinded against their men on the dance floor. They made their way past them and went into the room where the guys were meeting. In usual fashion, Skeeter and Mike ha showed up and Dad was there as well. Tommy was talking to four men dressed in black suits. A Sicilian man with a mustache and balding hair sat at the table. "Look, I'm gonna cut down to brass taxes here, Vercetti. You and I hate the man about the same. He's just as responsible for your going to prison for fifteen years as Sonny! Fifteen years you will never get back my friend!"

Tommy didn't seem to buy whatever the man was trying to sell him. "With all due respect Mr. Leone, you're a part of a Liberty City family and I established a long time ago that they would never have a strong hold in this town." Salvatore Leone asked, demanding, "Why not? The Forellis have a strong hold! It would benefit us both if you had a strong ally down south."

Tommy sighed. "Listen, I respect my elders but to be honest your anti drug policy is a bit of a Debbie Downer, okay? If I wanted to hear all of that, I'd talk to a fucking narcotics agent. We don't do business the same way. Yes, I worked for those assholes and yes they have a strong hold in this city but they really can't do much but make half assed attempts to rob from me and they never get away with it. This isn't a mafia family. We're more like a homegrown gang. Being a part of the Cosa Nostra is too strict."

Salvatore set his drink down. "You know, you see all due respect but it doesn't sound like you respect me. Don't forget where you came from, boy. We sure as hell haven't forgotten you." Alex's father watched and observed he meeting in silence. As much respect and admiration as he had for the man, at the same time he felt like his father was a fuck up. He wished he would show some balls and let the Tribal Syndicate move on the Vercetti gang. If not that, at least put up enough of a fight to let Tommy know they wouldn't pay tribute and that they were the wrong ones to fuck with. The problem was, even though their gang had spread across most reservations in the United States and some in Canada, but the place where it had all started, had only 2500 members left, that was how much they'd lost in Vice City and in Florida in general.

He could feel the heat coming off of Eugene's scowl looking at Salvatore and Tommy. Eugene, to some degree felt the same way as Alex did. Salvatore got up and so did the men with him. "You should consider my offer kid. You may have killed a Forelli but you remind me of a kid I made the mistake of doing business with. An ungrateful jerk off. What's worse, he knew my boy, Joey! Me and my son employed that little prick and he turned around and stabbed me in the back. Granted, he was young and stupid. But you,. you're even worse." He pointed and said, "You shot your own boss. You didn't want to pay tribute and now you turn your back on Liberty City?"

Tommy snickered. "You're really a two faced old geezer ya know that? You just were kissing my ass a second ago when you thought you could get something out of me. Now you talk about some guy who didn't like you? Let me guess, its the same guy you get to kill Ken Rosenberg? I got news for ya pally. It didn't happen. Whoever this guy is, it looks like Ken has a friend on the West Coast and I'm glad about that. But hey for a few laughs I'll bite. Why am I worse?"

Salvatore snarled. "Because you were a part of the family! Now Sonny Forelli was a piece of shit and you should know that those guys you killed in the St. Mark's Bistro weren't my guys sent to whack you, in spite of what he may have you. That's the picture he painted but that aint what happened. If you wanted to pull a mutiny on that prick its understandable but Liberty City is still the boss. We are still the ones who the show and I won't have some Forelli drop out trying to tell me he won't allow the Leone Family into Vice!"

Tommy crossed his arms. "You should have thought of that before you tried to have Ken Rosenberg killed. He may be a coke head but he's still my lawyer. I sent him out to Fort Carson to get clean but that doesn't mean I stopped caring. I just know he goes back on his word about being done with the blow. But that doesn't mean he deserves to die. You, I can't figure out why you wanted to kill him but then, snakes like you rarely ever do have a reason."

Salvatore beckoned to his Hench men who removed Beretta's and aimed at Tommy. Alex, Mike, Skeeter, Dad and two Vercetti thugs all aimed at him. Skeeter had an MP5, Mike a shotgun, Alex had two pistols drawn, Dad had his Silenced 9mm aimed at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Alex.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I run Liberty City you son of a bitch!" He shouted at Tommy, ignoring what Alex had said. "You're just an asshole with kids protecting him!" He motioned to his bodyguards and one of them opened fire and was instantly cut down by a twenty round burst from Skeeter. "The man warned ya!" He pointed out as the thug fell to the floor sideways and dropped his gun. The other thugs opened fire and two rounds hit one of the Vercetti thugs in the chest and grazed the other in the cheek but one blast from Mike's shotgun blew open the chest of one of the Leone thugs and wounded another as the pellets got him in the leg from his shin on up to his femoral artery and the guy fell to the ground holding his legs screaming as his right knee had been blown to tiny broken bloody pieces.

The last thug fired three shots at the Vercetti guard who had been hit in the face and hit him with two of them in the back and turned his gun to Tommy but Dad squeezed off two quick shots and the man fell, dropping to his knees, the gun clattering on the ground next to him as the Leone goon clutched as his bleeding wounds which had stained his black suit to dark red. The man yelled to Salvatore who had run out the door, "Help me boss! They're ab..." He was silenced as Owen Eastman put a third round between his eyes and sent his brain matter all over the floor behind him as he joined his friends on the floor. The last one, the fourth guy had grabbed Eugene and put is around his neck. "You aint killing me! Back off or the Indian gets it!" Dad bellowed, "You let him go!" Skeeter sneered. "Some tough guy your boss is. Starts running away when the shooting happens. Is the general afraid to ride with the soldiers?"

Eugene was surprisingly calm. "You got a smoke by any chance?" The guy was taken aback by the question. "What? What are you talking about? Does this look like a 24/7 to you, pal?" Eugene sighed. "Then you're useless." With that, he head butted the man and blood gushed from his nose. Eugene drove his elbow into his groin and spun around and hit him in the cheek with lighting like reflexes. He snatched the gun from the man's hand and said, "What do you mob types always say? Tip of my tongue. Oh yeah...arrivaderci." He pulled the trigger and shot him in the right eye. The man's eyeball hung from his face by just a thread. Alex and Tommy walked outside of the room and spotted Salvatore who was being beaten by three Vercetti guards. The crowd was watching the scene and had not heard the gunshots as the music was up to loud. _At least that would by my first guess. _Alex thought.

Tommy walked outside pistol in hand and looked at the mob boss. He shouted, "Okay people we're closing early today!" The people just stared so Skeeter fired a burst from the MP5 at the ceiling. "You heard the man!" They scattered, all running for the front door. Mike shut it behind them and said, "Come again!"

Salvatore stared at Tommy with hatred. "So what now? You gonna kill me? You already killed one made man you son of a bitch! You kill me you..." Tommy punched him in the jaw and grabbed him by the face. "That's my mother you're talking about. No I aint gonna kill ya. Boys, let him out." Salvatore stood up backing away. "Get out of town. I'm only gonna tell you once, Sal. I suggest you listen."

Salvatore headed toward the door but pointed his finger at him. "This isn't over you piece of shit! You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Tommy looked him dead in the eye and said, "You fucked over a lot of people Mr. Leone. I'm guessing there's gonna come a time where I won't need to pull the trigger. You want to ban me from Liberty you go ahead because you sure as hell better not come here again. But your back stabbing ways is gonna catch up to you and one day you'll fuck over the wrong man and he's gonna kill ya. Just like Sonny."

Salvatore left in a hurry. Tommy snapped and pointed at the bodies and several of Tommy's goons began to take care of the bodies. Alex approached Tommy and asked, "Was this the business you were talking about?" Tommy sat down and fixed himself a drink. "No. I need you to drop by Phil's place. He'll have some work for you and the hardware to do it. He's still got some competition with local gun runners after all these years." Alex walked outside with Eugene as well as Skeeter and Mike. They got into Mike's car, a white Sunrise. Eugene roled his eyes. "Great. Phil Cassidy. Nothing I like more than a drunken nut job living in a trailer."

Alex snickered. "Bro, you drink too, remember?" Eugene sneered. "At least I can hold my own fucking liquor And when I'm tipsy I stay the fuck away from explosives. We all know how that idiot lost his arm!" Skeeter, all though Alex had no idea where he got it from, cracked open a Donald's beer and took a swig. "What are you doing drinking in my car?" Demanded Mike as they drove to Little Haiti. "Ah shit, Mike what are you the law? Don't be a puss, dude. Its a beautiful fucking day in Vice City! Whoo! I love this town!"

Mike insisted, "Its eleven in the morning, Skeet! Are you outta your mind?"

Skeeter took another gulp and said, "Shit, its eleven PM somewhere!" They pulled up to Phil's place in Little Haiti. They stopped and got out, Mike shaking his head as he looked at the Confederate flag in the window on his trailer. Alex knocked on the door. "Phil, open the door! Tommy sent us to check up on ya."

The door was opened and Alex found a sawed off shotgun being pointed in his face and the one armed man wearing a tank top with the same flag as he he had on the window. "What do ya want? You bastards have tried this too many damn times!" He said with a cigarettte hanging from his mouth. Alex held his hands up. "Whoa, Phil put the gun down, its Alex! Tommy's runner?" Phil lowered the shotgun and tossed it down onto his couch and removed the cigarette.

"Alex? Well shit, son why didn't you say so?" Alex shook his head as he and his company followed him inside, "You may have one arm but you got two eyes I figured you'd use them. Didn't Tommy call you ahead of time?" ?Phil scoffed.

"I been calling that prick all week he hasn't returned my calls yet Anyway I'm sorry for the little scare boys but with those Haitian thugs across the street and the few remaining Cholos out here I can never be too careful."

Mike scowled looking at the flag and asked, "What's with the dixie flag, Phil? you in the Ku Klux Klan or what?" Phil took offense to this and said with an annoyed growl, "Read what it says ya idjiot. Heritage not hate. It aint about hating anybody its about respecting our heritage and our fight against the North and the hopes to one day rise again. Tommy, God bless him but I didnt like the man at first. Thought he was just another damn Yankee coming to our city but he adjusted pretty well. In a way, since he took over Vice and shut out the mafia, he's like the General Lee of the criminal underworld."

Skeeter grinned. "General Lee of the underworld? That's clever pard! I like that."Mike however was not at all impressed. "So owning slaves is your idea of heritage? That's pretty much what it was." Phil shook his head. "No sir, the civil war was not about slavery. It was about our independence from the North. Slavery was just one of many issues."

Mike wouldn't let up and Alex could feel that the drama was about to start and rightfully so but even still they didn't have time for any of this. "The Confederacy did fight for slavery, man! They said it was their state right to own slaves and the federal government was violating your rights all while Confederates violated ours! You can say its all about fighting to break off from the North but that's all that flag will ever mean. Our slavery."

Phil shot back, "Robert E Lee was against slavery! He just wanted to fight for Virginia and refused to go to war with his state. That's where I stand on it! Just as General Lee did!"

Eugene cut in and said, "Fuck a Yankee fuck a rebel, they're both devils. The North had slavery too they just abolished it sooner they're no more innocent than the South. Its not the North or South that's the problem its America now can we shut the fuck up already? We need some goddamn guns."

Phil glared at Eugene and said, "I'm just showing some pride in my part of the world son. You should understand that and so should Mike. Ya'll are both born and raised here in Vice City." Eugene rolled his eyes. "Aint your land, kemosabe but whatever. Anyway you got some hardware or not?"

They got the weapons out. Alex selected the weapons. He took an MP5 with laser sighting and a scope. He bought a Remington Shotgun and ammo for it. He also bought some hand grenades. He bought a Rocket Launcher a Law 80. Mike took two Uzi's with silencers and had two silenced pistols. Skeeter took an M4A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher mounted on it. Eugene took an MP5 just as Alex had and also took an M79 grenade launcher.

Phil had a calculator in hand and finally announced, "Fellas, with the cost of all the weapons and the ammunition that's gonna come to a total of 55 gran. He added with a grin when he saw the similar looks on the faces of each man. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Alex boldly told him. "Put in on Vercetti's know he's good for it and since we're doing whatever it is he wants, he'd better pay our way. Take it up with him." Phil stomped his cigarette out and said, "He fucking better." With that he went back inside.

Skeeter contacted Tommy and the rest of them loaded the weapons into the car. He hung up the phone. "Let's go boys. Tommy said The Sharks are meeting up with Mitch Baker and his gang. They've been at war with each other for years but it seems they decided that they're on worse terms with the Vercetti gang so they wanted to put their differences aside. Any how, they're meeting up at the Greasy Chopper. What say we go and cross their party?"

They got back into the Sunrise and he drove toward downtown. "The Sharks are getting along with the Bikers? I never thought I'd see the day when that happened." Observed Mike. They didn't have that long of a drive ahead of them. Skeeter tossed the empty beer can out the window.

"All because they hate Tommy more. I can understand that. He's one of those guys I gotta hate and love at the same time." Eugene said. "I don't like working for him but one of these days the Tribal Syndicate will be back on top and we won't have to work for some mafia rejects."

Skeeter disagreed. "This is the East Coast ,pal. Vice City and nobody remains independent from Vercetti for long. Then again I don't have to tell you that. you work for a has been. Owen tried to go to war with the Vercettis and it didn't end up in his favor. Aint that right Alex?"

Alex snarled, "Fuck you, Skeeter." Eugene added, "And the fucking bitch that gave birth to you. Don't talk about what you don't know." . Mike raised his hands.

"Hold on now, let's cool out. We don't need to be fighting each other, I think we got a big enough fight waiting on us." They pulled up to the Greasy Chopper but stayed across the street from them. The Sharks were inside already as Alex saw several of their vehicles outside the bar. There were two bikers outside of the bars. "This is a private party pal. Sharks and Angels only." One of them said gruffly.

Alex rolled his eyes. _Already calling themselves Angels huh?_ He thought. Alex sighed. "How about this? Get the fuck outta my way and I'll let you live." The two bikers removed Desert Eagles. "No, asshole we'll let you live if you get out of here. Otherwise I'll blow you away and say you were reaching for a gun, got it?"

Alex held his hands up. "No problem." He started to walk away as the gang members eased up about to put their weapons down. He got the weapons from the car. He called out crossing the street. "On second thought..." He fired aiming through the scope, zoning in on the chest of the guy on the right who had been talking shit. The rounds sent him falling against the building into the wall. He quickly slid down the wall a shot discharging and hitting the sidewalk as the rounds smashed against his rib cage.

Alex fired at the other guard and hit him in the face and blew out a part of his lower jaw. He let the rounds hit him in his back. The rounds bloodied up the Angels Of Death patch on his back. Skeeter got to the door, Rifle readied and said, "Party time boys!" He fired a grenade off as he kicked the door down and it exploded as it hit the ground catching three bikers in the blast. One was killed and two others were wounded. "Mr. Vercetti sends his regards!" He hooted as he finished the bikers off by shooting them with automatic rounds. One of the two Angels, whose left arm had been blown off didn't even have time to scream before he took several rounds to the brain stem.

There were two Angels nearby sitting in folding chairs and they withdrew their guns. They fired a shot each and one hit Skeeter in the hip but it did not faze him at all making Alex suspect he might have been also doing blow earlier. He mowed the man who had shot him down, letting off a huge burst to his chest. The rounds went through his stomach and exited through his back and the man fell, his pistol discharging wildly as blood came from his mouth. Eugene got the other one, firing a nine round burst to his head, the rounds blew his gray matter out of the left side and some even leaked out of an exit wound near his left ear.

Two Sharks's eyes widened when they saw the gunfight and one was hit by several rounds from Mike's silenced SMG's. The other withdrew his gun and began firing wildly in a panic. Two rounds hit Alex in the left arm and three rounds hit him in the stomach. Alex stumbled back almost tripping on a knocked over chair. Alex left off more rounds and hit the guy in the knee caps and then in the waist line. Four rounds tore into the man's bladder and he died with blood and piss in his pants. They heard a car screech outside and four more men emerged wielding an AK-47 followed by three goons wielding Uzi's. Alex recognized him.

"Roberto! Perfect timing, brother!" He yelled and Roberto laughed. "Shit you think I'm missing this little siesta? Let's kick some ass!" He fired and hit a gang member in the back who was ducked behind cover of a turned over table but was flanked by Roberto. Five bikers were returning fire with Mac-10's. Two Angels were killed from the rounds as the Vercetti goons lit them up. One of the Vercetti goons was bombarded by returning fire. The blue Hawaiian T shirt leaked bloody red holes. Roberto screamed as he took cover behind a bar table and chair, rounds bouncing off both, "Get into cover, idiotas!"

There were three bikers left behind the pin ball. The game machine sparked as bullets hit it and one of the bikers was zapped by it but survived. Skeeter fired a grenade round off at the front as two bikers attempted to make their way in from the street. Alex saw one of them lose their foot in the blast. "Skeeter, you are one crazy gringo, man! That's why you're my boy!" Yelled Roberto.

Skeeter took the time to fire at two Sharks who were ducked on the side of a bar, cowering, firing Tec 's. "Bet! Hey what say we grab a drink after we clean these guys out? We are in a bar after all!" Mike took out the bartender who had a shotgun, lighting him up but yelled, "I wouldn't get caught dead in a biker shit hole like this!"

A biker with a Swastika on his arm yelled, "Fuck you, boy! This is a good bar!" He it Mike with three rounds in the leg but Mike returned fire, peppering him with the rest of the magazines of both guns. The rounds blew the tattoo off his arm in a bloody chunk. Roberto shouted back, "Si mon! But the chotas aren't gonna let us chill, we'll have to have one on the road!"

Skeeter whooped as he hit one of the Shark's in the elbow and the shrieked like a wounded animal,. "The road? I wouldn't have it any other way, amigo!" Alex rolled his eyes at that comment as he and Eugene tried to keep the bikers from getting into the front door. "You've been spending too much time with Phil!"

Robert screamed in frustration as he fired at one of the wounded bikers behind the pinball machine. "Thought I got you, fucker!" The rounds tore a hole in the biker's head blowing it apart. The last biker fired and let off a burst of rounds hitting him in the stomach, the left leg, the shoulder, and near the arm pit. Roberto hit the ground and the biker screamed, "Yeah! How do you like that, spic? My grandaddy killed ten of you fuckers at the Alamo!"

Roberto fired from where he was, getting the biker in the ankle, and up to his calf. The redneck biker, howled in pain and Roberto tried to finish him but his weapon clicked die. "One, I'mm Cuban, not Mexican. Two, the war was in the 1800's, three, the Americans lost that battle pendejo!"

he guy snarled and aimed his weapon but was hit from the side by another Vercetti goon. He turned his weapon on the Vercetti gang member, hitting the man from his left breast all the way to his right rib cage before he himself was mowed down. "Damn it, we're losing guys here!" Shouted Mike. Alex and Eugene were guarding the door and three armed bikers tried to come through but Alex and Eugene sprayed the door and they all fell in the ambush before they could get past the door frame. Skeeter spotted a Shark taking cover shouting into a phone on the wall, crouched down screaming over the gunshots. "Hey!" He shouted and fired the M203, using his last round which blew the man in half, his limbs flying, his stomach blasted open his torso burning. The Shark who was covering him fired, hitting Skeeter in the left arm and in the right side of the stomach but Skeeter didn't look bothered.

_He must be using caine again. _He thought. More gunfire came from outside as the bikers were now being smart and staying outside, shooting at them from the outside, trying to hit anybody on the inside, inconsiderate of their own guys. Skeeter fired at the guy who had just shot him and the guy dove behind the bar next to the dead bar keep. The rounds hit various bottles of booze and send shads flying everywhere.

"Not so tough now, are ya? You're more of a dolphin than a Shark!" Shouted Skeeter and the guy was out of ammo but he grabbed a bottle of rum and threw it at Skeeter's head. Skeeter was knocked down by the bottle, and it hit the floor shattering, Skeeter's head bled as he fell on his ass. The Shark took the Tec 9 from his dead friend who had been killed by the grenade launcher and aimed at Skeeter but then saw Roberto aiming at him and fired at the Cuban gangster instead. The gangster tried to get out of the way but was hit around the hips, waist and the legs. Mike's ammo went dry so he reached for the silenced pistols letting the Uzi's hit the floor and began blasting and hit the Shark with five rounds from each gun.

The man fell, bleeding, a silent death rattle escaping his wind pipes. Roberto was alive but was bleeding pretty badly. The last Vercetti goon helped him to his feet with one arm while returning fire outside with the other. Skeeter got up ignoring his own injuries. "Roberto, you all right, buddy?"

Roberto grunted weakly. "Hell no, man. I thought the streets of Little Havana was rough. Guess this whole city is loco!" Mike took cover near the door to the bar while Alex and Eugene fired from the shattered windows. Alex readied his shotgun and fired at a biker trying to get closer to the door. Mike blindly fired from around the door frame and hit a biker four times in the leg and once in the groin. Just then, Mike yelled, "More Sharks coming! Rolling deep!" Alex wounded the man taking off a chunk out of the flesh near his rib cage. The man tried to fitre back but the blood loss left him disoriented and he fell to the ground in defeat. The Sharks were coming in from Prawn Island in a convoy of cars and Alex could see some bikers coming too. He pumped and fired again as the closest Shark vehicle approached and saw one gang member had been hit as the window shattered and his head leaked hanging out of the side like a dead rat.

Alex hollered in pain as he was hit by nine rounds from an M4. Most of the rounds hit him in the chest but two hit him in the arm. Alex fired and hit the guy and wounded him but the man did not fall as the shotgun blast wasn't far enough in range to have done much more damage. Alex ducked as the man still peppered the window trying to hit him. Alex joined Mike at the door and fired at a biker gang member ducked behind a Zombie. Alex saw the pellets hit the metallic alloy of the bike but had missed the man himself, a middle aged, Caucasian male with green eyes and no hair. The man blindly fired an Uzi from around the side of the back wheel and missed terribly. He caught two rounds in that hand from Mike's blind fire with the silenced pistols.

Alex aimed better. He fired again and managed to hit the guy in the left shoulder. The man howled like a wolf as he was wounded. Alex fired again and the motorcycle pinned him down. Two Sharks with Tec 9's fired at Alex and he went back to cover inside but not before two rounds grazed him in the leg and one went up to his hip. Alex reloaded while Mike unloaded his pistols on the two Sharks hitting one of them wildly as he fired like a wild west movie not even aiming yet still hitting with most of the shots at least on the guy he had hit. The man he had hit, A Caucasian in his late twenties with spiky black hair and steel blue eyes, was hit by five of the ten shots fired. Now it was Mike's turn to reload. The gang member had been hit in thigh twice almost near the groin, two in the chest, and once in the stomach.

The man dragged himself along the sidewalk leaving a trail of blood as he was still alive but badly wounded. He fired at Mike but Mike nailed him with two shots that got him in the cheek after reloading. "Goodbye, John Stamos!" He yelled referring to the way the man looked. The other Shark fired at the door forcing Mike back into the bar but Alex waited for him to stop firing and sent a shot to his stomach and send the man flying two feet back and blew his chest cavity open.

Alex The man fired back, twelve rounds hitting Alex in the stomach. Alex stumbled but didn't fall. He pumped and shot again, this time, the blast took off his left hand and blew his head off, a chunk of gray matter on the ground as the headless torso fell to the curb. The Sharks fired at Alex, three of them wielding AK's. Eugene hollered, "Move, bro! I got this!" He fired a grenade round from the M79 and caused the car to explode in a fiery inferno blowing it up and even lifting it One of the Sharks screamed like a banshee as he rolled around on the ground flames peeling away at his back.

There was a member of the Sharks with two Tec 9's and he unloaded them hitting Alex in the back. One of the thugs out front shouted, "He's got a vest on, boys! Shoot him in the face!" The Shark was African American and wore a denim vest and light blue denim jeans to match. He had a hairstyle much like Prince and even resembled him a little bit. He aimed at Alex again but Skeeter shredded him with rounds from his Assault Rifle.

The rounds hurtled through his chest and went out the back, giving the Shark logo ion the back several holes and stains. "Now THAT is how you shoot somebody pard!" Shouted Skeeter as he joined Mike and Eugene with their onslaught. Alex spotted another Shark emerging from the men's bathroom and recognized him as a high ranking gang member. He was a high ranking gang member and even though the Sharks had been reduced to only having one front, their gang house on the island, they still had a little bit of clout in Vice City. His name was Jerry McKee

He scooped the weapons of his fallen comrade up and took cover as the Vercetti goon carrying Roberto sprayed at him. He had on a violet bandanna and a black leather jacket, He was a thin built Caucasian with sand colored hair and mean brown eyes. "I'm tired of you Vercetti fuckers! You think you can just come into our town and do what you want? Guess again asshole!" He sprayed the rounds and hit both the Vercetti guard and Roberto. The Vercetti gang member took twelve rounds in the back and two up in the back of his head. Roberto took rounds in the same area but spun around trying to return fire only to catch six more rounds in the chest. His yellow shirt was now almost entirely red.

As the man fell to the ground, his mouth open in either shock or agony, Jerry yelled, "Me one, Umberto Robina zero!" He said referring to Roberto having grown up in Little Havana and been a member of the Cuban street gang that ran the streets. Skeeter screamed, "You son of a bitch!" He fired at him but Jerry went back to cover and only took four rounds near the armpit and in the rib cage.

It was fucked up. He had liked Roberto. He was a lot more likable than a lot of Vercetti goons such as Skeeter but even Skeeter was torn up about him as he was a drinking buddy. Alex focused through the scope to hunt that son of of a bitch down. He came out again firing from cover but Alex fired zeroing in on his chest, sending hot lead into the center. He fell over the bar counter and broke his neck as his head hit it. Alex yelled to Eugene, "Jesus I'd expect there'd be some fucking pigs by now!"

Eugene answered him, "No, they're having some kinda police ball tonight you believe that shit? Most of the pigs in the city are gonna be there. My advice, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" He cleared a path for them to get out but Alex tossed several booze bottles shattering them along the counter top. He fired upon it and the whole counter went ablaze. The remaining bikers had retreated due to the superior firepower. Alex looked at the flames engulfing the carried Roberto outside and had a bottle of booze in hand and he took a big swig Mike hollered at him. "Are you crazy? You'll leave DNA on his body! They can tell!"

Skeeter set him down on the sidewalk and looked at Mike with blood shot eyes. "Who gives a fuck?" They got in the car and Eugene stayed behind. He also had a bottle of booze and he put it in his coat. "You coming?" Alex asked him from inside the car. Eugene shook his head. "No, I think I found myself a rid home." He said as he held up some keys and pointed to a Freeway parked outside that had not been harmed by any means, an odd miracle.

Alex smiled. "So much for the Greasy Chopper, huh?" Eugene started it up and looked a the bar seeing the smoke coming out and the fire having increased and shrugged. "You know, the squeakiest wheel gets the grease." He rode off in the distance. Alex drove them away in the opposite direction. Surely, this would all be on the ten o'clock news but the irony f it all was that the Vice City Police Department would not arrive on the scene for another forty five five fire department, for another two.

As they drove through Ocean Beach, Alex, on the way to drop everybody off at their respective homes Mike laughed saying, "Ol' Bitch Baker is gonna be mad at us!"

_1998_

He had not been up this early in a long time. He went and sat out on the bumper of his car drinking a Buckingham Malt Liquor 40 ounce. The Ballas were on the grind as usual, slinging to the junkies. He knew both Snowman and Larry would rather have them slinging in richer neighborhoods and getting the upper class fucked up on speed. They did drugs all the time at their little social parties but when they did it, no problem. They were just troubled youth in need of a little help. When it was someone from Alex's social and economic background, they were just criminals who never contributed anything to society at all.

As he took another swig, it tasted as bitter as the realization of the double standard of society. He set it down. "What's up, nigga?" Queenie greeted and slapped hands with him and a quick hug before joining him on the bumper.

"Nothing much. Just considering dumping this shit out. It may gimme a buzz but its fucking nasty."

Queenie stopped him saying, "Don't do that! Here give it to me I'll drink it!" He handed her the brew and she said before taking a drink, "It is a little early though." It was just after eight AM.

Alex looked down at the ground. "Yeah well I never had as much of a love for the drink as my pops did. Seen too many idiots on alcohol as it is. Guess I just wanted to forget some things."

Queenie looked at him, taking her shades off. "Well speak on it, cuz! You're like a little brother to me! What's wrong?"

He bitterly said, "My girl got killed cause of me. This woman, Robin, she was the best girl I ever met. Fucking Angels Of Death came to her spot thinking I'd be with her cause I had been before but I wasn't. They raped her and killed her, Queen. I got one of the motherfuckers that did it first hand but I still aint caught up to the asshole that ordered it. Even if I do, it doesn't change a thing."

Queenie put an arm around him trying to comfort him. "It aint your fault!" The big boned black woman assured him. "You can't control what they did. They were cowards. You're right though. It doesn't ever really bring them back. But the thing is, why should they get to live when they took somebody you care about? You gotta look at it like that."

He shrugged and didn't say anything. "But what's up with you and Stony? Don't you like her? I saw the way you were looking at her at that party, fool! I know you like her so why don't you just ask her out?"

Alex shot her a funny look. "No offense but why do you care? Aren't you a lesbian? Why do you give a shit what straight people do?"

She seemed a bit hurt by that. "What? I can't look out for my homegirl? Besides just cause I like girls doesn't mean I don't know a good guy when I see one." She took another drink and said, "I never figured you for the type who had a problem with my being lesbian."

Alex took it back. "I'm sorry I should have thought before I opened my mouth. You're the only person I know that's...like that. I didn't mean it."

She shrugged. "Its okay, Ali. But seriously, why don't you ask her out? I know she likes you! If she were into ladies I'd how her a good time so I should be asking you, are you gay?"

Alex snickered. "No. I just know that that was Darryl's girl. He'd kick my ass if he knew."

She disagreed. "That boy is in there for life. I know they said that he was charged with all the shit he did to the Korean stores and stores in East Vinewood. He was mad about Tenpenny and those four other cops getting off with no charges. He wasn't a Baller down with Smoke and he never worked with C.R.A.S.H. but he got carried away and assaulted a white guy driving through Jefferson. Him and three homies beat the shit outta him. Tenpenny was the only Black cop at the scene when they beat up that brother on the highway. All that happened before Officer Pendlebury got killed. That case was pending but he got put on trial and got off. Darryl didn't kill the guy in the truck but he beat him with a brick."

Alex nodded as he listened to her and asked, "I heard about that. That was Darryl?" She nodded to confirm it was.

"The police saw them beating up on the poor guy and didn't do jack shit to help him. Just watched him get hit and pulled out of his truck. That man lost sight in one eye. But yeah, they charged Darryl with attempted murder on top of what he'd already done with the looting and he was involved with two killings so he got life in the pen. They charged him with everything, that boy is lucky he aint on death row."

She added after setting the bottle on the ground, "So that's pretty much a deal breaker for him and Stony. Ali, you should just call her up and ask her out!"

He sighed. "My Dad always raised me a certain way. Told me marry an Indian girl. He didn't have a problem with his brother dating Aunt Brandi and he loved Larry like his own son. He didn't have any beef with them but at the same time he always used to say to me and Angie that Larry was trapped between two worlds. Having to be Black & Native and being seen by most people as just Black. Said that after all the genocide we've been through we need keep our heritage alive. So Dad and Uncle Owen didn't see eye to eye on inter racial dating and marriage but I know he still loved Larry as he would a second son, he just felt bad for him is all. I wonder what Dad would say about that now?"

Queenie got a thoughtful look on her face about that. "The man does have a point but Larry said you got with a Seminole girl in Florida. Didn't she dump you?"

Alex admitted. "That she did." He then corrected himself. "No! It wasn't that. She had to go away to Liberty City for college. That's probably what Angie thought Dad would have me doing. Boy was she wrong."

Queenie suggested, "Well, I'm in an exclusive relationship now but it wasn't always that way. I used to have a different girl every day of the week. Who knows? If Stony is bi and you find another who is, ya'll could really get your swirl on!"

Alex snickered. "Stony bi? That's wishful thinking. Then again, what do I know, I'm a guy." They both laughed and he said, "Shit, I've seen crazier things happen. As long as I can at least get some Native children for Dad to smile down on, it wouldn't matter who else. This is all just guessing though." He took the bottle back from her and took a drink. "I just wish he could be here now."

She patted him on the back. "We'll find who did this. I aint been to church in a long time but I guarantee you, your dad is in a better place than those fools will be. He's your guardian angel, aight?" They sat in silence for a minute and she asked, "You ready for today? Its all right to be nervous."

Alex answered, "We did a job like this in Vice too a couple years back. The difference was, Tommy could pay off the pigs pretty easily. Its funny because he held up a bank when he first got to the city. Now he has guys doing it all for him. If I ever was in his position, even if I was a leader, I'd never just sit back and watch."

Queenie shrugged "Well that's different. Everybody usually wants to be chief and not a brave." She realized what she said and added, "No offense, sorry about the phrase."

He shook his head. "Its cool. I misspoke on gays so we're even. Using that metaphor, a true chief rides with his warriors. He doesn't sit on his ass." He thought of what he would say next and pointed out, "So maybe its a different here because there isn't an official monopoly thing going on like Vice City but I'm still down. I can help the Ballas, Larry, and the Rez Dogs all at once. The Tribal Syndicate could do with a come up."

Queenie asked, "About that, who all is coming with us? Lewis, Wolf, and Fire Ant, right?"

Alex told her no. "Fire Ant is sitting this one out. He robbed his share of banks when he was an activist, before he was a gangster. I understand completely. Lewis & Wolf though, they're still part of the Tribal Syndicate too but they're young blood so they're ready to roll too."

A police car rolled by and Alex warned, "Let's cut the talk for now. One time." They patrolled the Plum Street and various Ballas acted as though they had not been up to anything. he two officers looked at the various people, gang and not gang alike. "Quiet today but its early yet." One of them muttered and drove off.

_2:45 PM_

_All About The Benjamins_

Alex now had Lewis and Wolf in the car with him. It was a beat up old brown Greenwood and they drove through downtown. Wolf mentioned, "They'd better not try and fuck me on what weapons to use. I aint getting stuck with some bullshit pussy gun." They had a plan all the way. They would be taking the bank with Queenie, Loony, and one of Queenie's homies who she assured them could be trusted.

Wolf added, "I don't know about bringing another person but she won't say who either. Ali, I respect your brother and all and even Queenie I've known her for a long time but she better have somebody trustworthy."

Alex shook his head. "Me and her go way back. She wouldn't do anything like that."

Wolf sighed. "I'm just saying, if its somebody who's gonna snitch I'll kill her and him.. I hate to be paranoid but I've been fucked over by a lot of people, Alex."

They were in Vinewood now and pulled off of Sunrise boulevard headed east. They pulled up to where Loony and Queenie stood and saw the third person handling the trunk of the Landstalker they too, had stolen. It was in a back alley behind a porno store. Stony stuck her head up from the back and said something to Queenie looking fine as can be.

Lewis observed, "That's no him, Wolfie! If that's a guy, I'd fuck him!" He whistled. Then added, "That's Stony from the party Enit? Darryl's old girlfriend."

They got out and parked and Alex grinned, without being able to control it. "So this is your home you had in mind, huh, Queenie?" He said and they hugged and Stony kissed him on the cheek,socking him in the arm playfully.

"I'm more like her partner in crime. This is our fourth bank in a row." She said returning the smile. Alex looked at her in shock. "What? I thought you didn't want to follow in Darryl's footsteps? What's with that?"

Her smile faded and she explained, "I didn't want to but I lost my job and I just couldn't get hired again. I know its inresponsible but I a llittle son to look after. We gotta make a living. This will be be my last job with this."

Alex nodded. "I'm sory to hear that. Let's just be extra careful okay? I don't want you getting jammed up. Plus then your son would be all by himself. Let's make sure that doesn't happen." Loony began to distribute the outfits to wear inside as well as the masks. He had a Glock, an MP5, and a Remington shotgun. The outfits were janitorial. They all got changed and Lewis looked at Stony in her bra and underwear only briefly but still saying,"Damn, Darryl doesn't know what he's missing!"

Stony flipped him off as she got her outfit on. Alex said, "All right we're dressed, now where's my guns?" Loony handed Alex an AA-12 shotgun. He was also given an MP5. They were given plenty of ammo for their weapons too. Queenie had been given an Uzi, and a Desert Eagle. Stony had two Beretta's and an AK-74. Lewis was given an M-16 but didn't take a sidearm. The M-16 had a M203 mounted on it.

"Why do I only get one weapon?" Lewis demanded.

"Its got a grenade launcher on it, man! Why you tripping?" Loony asked.

Lewis told him, "Yeah but its all one gun why don't I get a sidearm?"

Wolf told him, "You get what you get. Shut the fuck up." He was given an Assault Rifle with the M203 on it too but it was an AK-74.

They were finally ready and Alex said, "Well guys, this is it. If anybody has anything to say to one another, now would be the time because chances are, we may not make it back in one piece."

Wolf looked at him,. "What are you going soft on me, now? Come on, Alex we'll all be fine."

The bank was two buildings away. They had on black ski masks and went inside. "Remember, after we get the money, we head straight for Market station. We try to catch the train to Unity Station and Snowman will be waiting for us, we can escape through the Los Santos river." She added, "Anybody tries anything slick, you put em down, feel me?"

As they headed through the doors, Alex was glad they all had on Kevlar vests. _Here goes nothing..._

As they burst in the door, one security guard, an elderly man, reached for his gun but was hit in the face by Wolf and knocked to the ground. "Nobody move a fucking muscle! We'll be in and out this won't take long but if you fuck with us, we will kill you." Alex retrieved his Silenced Pistol that he had taken with him and used the opportunity to shoot out the cameras. With two shots he one camera over looking the entrance. The second round destroying the camera.

"Everybody on the floor!" Stony yelled. "Now!"

They all did, customers and bank staff alike. "We aren't taking your money, we're taking the banks, your money is safe so please don't do anything stupid!" Loony said as they moved around to behind the counters.

They forced the manager to open the safe and he put the combination into the safe and Alex warned him, "Hurry up! It shouldn't take this long!"

Lewis used a satchel charge to blown the vault open. They knew they would not be able to take it all but they just needed enough to keep them going for a while. They all got clear and he blew it open with the detonator.

The man loaded the cash up into one bag, each of them had one bag on them. Alex pointed his AA12 directly to the back of the man's head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I saw what you did. Take it out and don't even think about trying to slip another dye pack in there again."

He shouted to his comrades, "If any of these bastards try to put in dye packs, you take em down!" Alex searched the bags and found two more. He hit the man in the stomach with the butt of his gun. He carried four of the bags and and set them out and Loony, Wolf, Stony, and Queenie took one. Lewis had secured the two other security guards and taken their guns. Queenie kept her Uzi trained on the bank staff on the floor.

They filled the bags up the rest of the way

Alex went in and loaded the other two bags. He knew how to spot dye packs and tracking device and even tear gas. His dad had taken the time to teach him how to spot them, in Vice City long before he was allowed to go and jack a bank. He had to get good enough to spot them in stacks on twenties and any other stacks of bills. He had on leather gloves to make sure to not leave prints.

He made sure to keep the packs out of the bags. One man said o Loony, "Son, why are you doing this? Are you a High School student? You seem young enough to be one." Loony pointed his shotgun at the back of his head. "You'd better shut your fuckin mouth piece or you won't have one, you feel me?"

Wolf called out, "Hurry up, Ese! The fucking chotas probably heard that blast or someone else did we gotta book!" Alex smiled under the mask as he knew what Wolf was doing. People had often forgotten who the first Americans were, those of the First Nations so often police APB's described them as Mexican American males. Though it was a dirty trick to pull, and it might not work, he was still glad that Wolf had flipped it around.

Each person carried a bag and Stony yelled, "All right let's go!"

Queenie yelled,"Everybody stay down for two minutes and don't get up or we will shoot!" They started to head out but Lewis stopped. "What the fuck is your problem?" He looked at the manager.

Alex called to him, "Come on, you heard em we gotta bail!" Lewis ignored him and had his Rifle raised. "This bitch just made a move. Reaching up under the desk. You got a gun under there?" He looked and kept the Assault Rifle trained on her as she was a bank employee.

"What is it?" Demanded Queenie.

Lewis called back. "Some kind of button...did you hit the panic button?" The woman held her hands up looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I have a husband..." Lewis cut her off. "Should have thought about that before you did something stupid." He fired the Assault Rifle and shot her in the head, the round went through her brain and came out of the back.

The bank manager said, "Please just take the money and go!" Lewis trained the Assault Rifle on him. "You put a dye pack in the bags." The man sat up but kept his hands up. "Who told you to move?"

The man said, "I was just doing my job. We all were." Lewis was not sympathetic. "Tool. Well I was just doing mine. Guess this is an occupational hazard." He grabbed the man by the collar and said, "You're coming with me asshole."

They headed outside and the sirens were coming from everywhere. a squad car to Alex's right had pulled up and two officers, one, a Caucasian male with ruffled hair and a scarred face, the other a blonde woman in her late thirties aimed at them but Alex fired his AA-12 let em rip. The male officer was hit in the chest and the powerful rounds went through his vest and tore his chest open. The woman was shredded by the automatic shotgun and she fell back as the rounds tore into her salves and a round also hit her near the bladder.

Three more cars arrived, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Stony fired at one of the cop cars, spraying the front seat with AK rounds, a fat round tore into the neck of the passenger before he could even get out. His partner was rattled by rounds to the chest, about half of which had gone through the vest.

None of them noticed that a man from inside the bank had gotten up off the floor and taken his brown jacket off. The jacket had hidden the gun in his holster. "Everybody remain where you are and try to stay calm. I'm a police officer, I'm just off duty."

Lewis fired his M-16, still using the bank manager as a human shield. From behind them, five shots rang out. Lewis was hit in the back and most caught his military grade body armor but two rounds went through the chink in the armor and he was hit twice near the armpit. He fell over, on top of the bank manager. "Fuck!" He cried in pain. Queenie and Stony turned their weapons on the off duty officer and fired, the rounds from both weapons tore into his shoulder, his shoulder blade, his collar bone, his chest and his lungs. He fell down, turning on his side as his torso bled and his head hit the hard ground.

Alex snatched up the ban manager even as he returned fire at a cop, a black man in his forties shot him four times in the chest. Alex finished the rest of the 32 round magazine, blasting the officers knee caps out. The cop cars soon doubled in numbers and then tripled. "We've gotta move guys, we're sitting ducks if we stay!" Stony yelled and they moved up the street. They decided to head the direction that had the least cops and even this one, to the West, had three cops cars in the way.

An officer in his early thirties, a white male with auburn hair fired at Alex ten times, seven got him n the chest and two in the left arm, one in the leg just grazing him. He tried to reach for a twenty round magazine but the officer kept firing. The weapon was shot from his hands but he readied the MP5 and let off fifteen rounds into his stomach. The cop fell against the hood of the car and he could see that at least some of the rounds went through. He fired another five rounds and hit the man in the head, three rounds punching through his skull through the forehead, the other two getting him near the nose.

He spotted two other cops taking cover behind the car firing upon him. He sprayed the entire car, shattering the red and blue lights, the windows and putting holes in the windshield and saw he hit at least one of them. Loony was holding the cops from the other side of the streets back with his shotgun. He hit one of the officers pursuing him in the right leg and the blast tore it in half. His partner grabbed the howling wounded officer but Loony fired again and shot them both, the blast taking the partner's head off and it hit the already wounded officer again and he fell back, his mouth now silently screaming as he went into shock.

Stony took five rounds in the back from an attacking officer and she fell down but as the officer went closer Stony whirled around and fired her AK in rage and hit him in the legs and his feet gave out from under him as though he were a disabled horse. They were about a block away from Vinewood Boulevard and they needed to get to Market Station.

A female Hispanic officer fired a shotgun at Stony and knocked her down before she could get up and if she had not had on armor, it would have killed her. Stony fired, the last of the magazine into the officer's chest wildly. The lady fell down and Stony reloaded and kicked her weapon away before she could get to it again Stony finished her off with a head shot. A blockade was in front of them to try to keep them from moving up the street. Lewis wounded two officers before reloading and before the officers could recover, he fired the grenade launcher and the car exploded in a deafening blast.

Alex's ears rang and it was all he could hear. He couldn't even hear the rounds he fired from his MP5 at a cop car that was pulling up its lights flashing, the passenger, firing from inside the car. Pedestrians ran every direction to escape the onslaught, cars hit U turns to speed away to not get shot. They made it past the burning wreckage but two officers on foot fired at Lewis and hit him four times in the right. He fired at the throat of the cop on the right who then fell gaping his wound helplessly and he hit the other in the chest and the rounds came out of his back. The officer fell, wounded but alive as the rounds had gone through without hitting his vital organs.

Loony had switched to his MP5 and was firing at all cops but he was taking careful aim, making every shot count. When he had seen him kill those people in the grocery store he had turned the gun sideways and even though that was a great way to miss, it didn't matter up close. Before he had been a reckless gangster bu now he was matching Alex in accuracy, as though he too were a hit man for hire. Three officers fell, their black uniforms bloodied as Loony got them.

They were one block away from the Market station as they moved up the street, running but fighting as they ran. An FIB van pulled up, its sirens louder than that of the average cop car and then another came and SWAT team members emerged dressed in tactical gear, some with MP5's others with M4's. Lewis fired off another grenade and it rocked the an moving it several feet and knocking it over. He had blasted the limbs off of two FIB agents.

Wolf backed him up, firing at the others aiming for their heads, hitting both helmets and skull. They moved away from the van before it exploded. Alex snatched ammo from the dead cops and more SWAT vans arrived. These officers were armed with AR-15 Assault Rifles. They opened fire on Lewis and Wolf. Wolf took cover but Lewis was hit. The rounds had gotten him in the back near the shoulder. Wolf fired from around the side of the van and hit one of them in the waist line, the rounds piercing their armor as they had armor piercing bullets.

Lewis cried out after he finished crying out, "They got armor piercing bullets too, man!" Two more rounds hit him, this time in the left arm and he cried out. Wolf fired until his weapon clicked empty. Two SWAT officers fell to the ground, wounded and disabled bu not dead. However the way they were bleeding they did not have long. Another van was driving straight for them and Wolf fired the grenade launcher on his AK and it was ablaze and it blew up before it even stopped, and it exploded one more time before stopping in its tracks and sat in a blaze of inferno.

It was then when they saw Detective Campbell among the cops in plain clothes as usual. He fired upon Lewis and hit him in the chest. Lewis hit the ground and Stony was trying to keep the officer back but no matter how much she and Stony sprayed, they could not keep them from advancing. Lewis's breath was knocked from him and he tried to sit up but Detective Campbell fired again, as he was using a Sniper Rifle and he hit Lewis in the head and Lewis did not get up again.

"No!" Yelled Alex and Wolf as they were the closest to him but before they could see what the damage was, the advancing officers fired upon them. Alex fired twenty rounds again from the AA-12 and two of the cops fell but another SWAT van had pulled up and the SWAt team opened fire with Assault Rifles. Alex grabbed Lewis and pulled him to cover but was hit with four rounds in the right shoulder. Three officers had swarmed the fallen body of Lewis and Wolf popped up firing blindly at them but Loony yelled, "Come on, man he's dead there aint shit we can do for him now!"

They retreated up the street to Market Station where the pedestrians were now also running to get away from the gunfight. Loony started to head back, firing his shotgun a the nearest cops, wounding a man but not killing him. "Shit he dropped the bag!" Wolf angrily stopped him saying, "If we don't go back for him we don't go back for the money!"

The Native gangster reloaded once again and fired and hit one of the SWAT team members who returned fire and hit him with a round in the leg and four in his side. "Ahhh! You sons of bitches!" He aimed carefully for the already wounded officer and zoned in on his head. "That's for my homie you fucking conos!" Alex was impressed. Even under pressure and sudden grief, he was still pretending to be Mexicans, despite actually being a Lakota Indian.

"Fuck you all!" Yelled Queenie as she prayed four officers before her weapon went empty again and Stony covered until she too, went empty. Alex fired at Detective Campbell and hit him, he did not kill him but did get him in the leg.

They made it inside the Market station and Detective Campbell gritted his teeth in pain as he sat wounded on the ground. "Son of a bitch! Where the hell is our air support?"

They headed down the stairs of the Market Station, and some of the people who had not been aware of the gunfight, looked in fear at the sight of robbers dressed as janitors. A brown streak train was just taking off. They jumped on board getting onto the outside of it. Several swat team members were following them coming down the stairs. Loony unloaded at them and two fell to the platform. Luckily the rear cable car was empty so they didn't have to worry but even if they did, they still had not taken their masks off. Once they were taken back outside as they got out of the tunnel, there were cop cars chasing after them and Alex loaded a thirty two round mag into his AA-12.

He began unloading on the front windshield of the car. He split the driver's head in half and the car swerved crashing into another car on the street. Wolf called to him, "Hey, I'll trade you weapons! You're better with this kinda thing! Gimme the shotgun!" Alex did as he asked since he could make use of the grenade launcher on it. They exchanged ammo too. Two patrol cars were chasing the train and the passengers fired upon, them, Alex was hit five times in the chest and nearly fell off but caught his balance. He fired and hit the man in the chest and four rounds hit the officer in the right forearm. The other rounds hit the driver in the head.

Alex Stony and Queenie climbed onto the top of the brown streak train and fired at more cop cars that were riding along the train tracks Stony fired, hitting a driver in the left side of the face and if the passenger in the left rib and in the chest. A Maverick police helicopter took off after them and an officer was aiming at them with a Sniper Rifle. He fired and narrowly missed Alex's head shattering the window next the back door. Stony fired, letting off twenty rounds and hit the sniper and he fell from the chopper, hitting the streets which was thirty feet below.

There were two more above the chopper that were firing at them. Stony took three rounds in the arm. The chopper swooped over them and Alex fired the grenade launcher and it hit the maverick and it began smoking so he did it again and it caught fire before spinning out of control. Alex soon had to reload, this time with a one hundred round drum magazine. They finally got to Unity Station. They got off, jumping off at the right time and were lucky that there were no SWAT teams as the police probably figured they would be headed to Cranberry Station since that was where the train was headed but it would not take the police long to figure out otherwise,.

Snowman arrived, helping the to their feet and said, "Come on! I think five o is at the end of the tunnel and they might be coming in through the parking lot too." He led them through a room and he opened a manhole lid with a crank and they were down in the sewage drains. They followed him through several sewage drains, avoiding coming above. They ended up in a part of the Los Santos River culvert where seven BMX bikes waited. "Come on, take one! Hey didn't ya'll have one other guy with you?"

Alex could see that Wolf didn't want to talk about it and so he shook his head and they took their bikes. He led them through more tunnels and they could still hear sirens but it was all back around Unity Station or heading to there and not from there. They finally got topside and pulled down several alleys until they were in East Beach in a parking lot. Snowman's 64' Savannah waited and he handed them each a pair of clothes.

Alex was given a pair of black pants and a sweater vest. "I got what I could, man its still less suspicious than what you got on." Alex looked at the sweater vest and said, "I look fucking ridiculous."

Snowman laughed. "At least you don't look like a ban robbing criminal. Let's go."

Queenie, Loony, and Wolf were all going with him in his car. They left the weapons and robbery gear and even the money in Snowman's car and he would get them their money once the heat had died down. Alex broke into a Tahoma and began to give Stony a ride home. They began to drive through Ganton. Luckily what he wore was a red sweater vest so his wounds were not appearant even as he bled.

He needed to get some medical attention but he wanted to get Stony home safe. "Sorry about your friend." She told him. "I know what its like to lose somebody. First Darryl got locked up and then my brother got shot by the police."

Alex shot her a funny look. "You serious? Marvin got shot?"

She nodded, her normally cheery face covered in sadness. "He was mistaken for a robbery suspect and they shot him. That's one other reason why I've been doing this. I guess I still resent them all for it. But I still do got a son to look after. Now that we got this money, I need to act like nothing is different. Look for a job. Act casual."

Alex agreed. "I guess I should do the same thing. o I been meaning to ask, how is Darryl anyway?"

She shrugged. "Well, he's just been busy lifting weights and trying to read every book in the library since he's been in there."

He looked at her as they pulled up to her place in Idlewood. "I need to go seem him. Its been way too long. I'm sure he got word back from the streets that I'm back in town. He showed me the ropes even before my dad did. He got my back in High School. In a way, I owe him my life."

She didn't agree. "Fuck, Darryl, you don't owe him shit. You know, you remind me of how he used to be. I know we just did some serious shit back there but I want to stay out of trouble now. I'm not saying you have to. I don't even think you should. I'm just saying I don't want you to end up like Darryl dd." Her expression was filled with pain as she added, "Or Marvin."

Alex looked at her in confusion. Who knew if what Queenie said was true? Sure Queenie had a good heart but she was also a reckless loud mouth no s different from Loony. "Why are you worried about me?" He asked her.

She smiled and leaned toward him kissing him softly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

This blew him away but he kissed her back. She got out of the car and told him, "You should give me a call. We haven't gotten to catch up." As she closed the door she said, "You sure got cute in six years." With a wink.

He grinned shamelessly trying to ignore the pain in his body. "I will. You'd better answer!" She blew a kiss to him as she went inside. _God she's beautiful. So what if she aint Seminole? The Seminoles were one of the few tribes that have black ancestry anyway. I do like her and I don't think Dad would care. Not much anyway._

Some might have considered his Dad's way of thinking racist but it wasn't he was just old school. There was a big difference between the two. But he also would have wanted him to meet a good woman. Stony might have even been the exception to the rule.

Then again, Dad had always been easy going even if Angie had been the good kid and he had been the rebel.

As he rode back to the crib under the late afternoon sun, he could have sworn he saw what looked like his father watching him , just briefly in the blue sky, he saw the image of the older Seminole man before it turned back into blue sky and clouds. Alex almost contemplated waving but shook the silly thought away as he drove home, having narrowly escaped death.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter people! I am sorry it took way longer than usual to get this updated I just had other stuff and other stories I am working on. So just so ya'll don't forget, The Mini Rascals are based on the Asian street gang, the Tiny Raskal Gang & the C Town Boys that Shen is part of are the Wah Ching, a Chinese street gang derived from the Triads in Chinatown San Francisco but mostly comprised of Chinese street youth. They are rivals of the Tiny Raskals._

_The confederate flag argument with Mike and Phil is a big debate if the Confederate flag represents racism and oppression. My position is, yes it does, but not anymore than the Union flag, the flag we have, does. After all the Confederacy, lasted four years, the USA has been around since 1776 & has oppressed way ore people. The position I had Mike take is often taken by Black males angered by the flag as the KKK has it and Phil's position is the stance of Southern white males who insist on southern heritage but claim they are not opting for white supremacy but simply for the south to rise again. The truth is never simple is it?_

_As for Queenie before ya'll forget she's based on Queen Latifah, specifically in Set It Off. Stony is a combination of Stony from Set It Off (Played by Jada Pinkett Smith) & her character Ronnie in Menace II Society just as Loony is based on O Dog. & as I said before if Alex is visually inspired by anyone it would be the Native rapper Litefoot. & the Los Santos river is based on the L.A. river which is where Big Smoke & CJ went in Just Business to shake the Russians. It borders a shit load of communities by the way, including Compton so while SA was inaccurate with a lot of things they got that right. As for Pink Luver you really gotta play GA IV, yo! Otherwise GTA V will be out too soon! lol_

_& as for what I wrote on Loony being asked if he was n high school its a reference to crazy ass O Dog's character in Menace II Society because he's a robber and a killer but he's seventeen, you find this out when he and the main character Caine get busted for car theft & he gets let off with a warning because he's a minor. lol the cops didn't know he killed three people so far on top of that._

_So that scene with him yelling at the guy in the bank is a reference to that. What do you think of Lewis getting killed off? Also, the off duty cop is a reference to the dumb security guard in Set It Off who killed TT by wounding her with his gun but he got smoked in the process for trying to be a big shot._

_Hope ya'll like this!_


	21. Larry's Revenge

_ Hey people sorry that this seems to be the GTA story I always take the longest to get updated but I've just mad busy lately, gonna be a dad, busy with work, and all this other shit but least I got to live it up with spring break! NO I didn't go to the beach, or Mexico like the yuppie college kids. Just want out to Oakwood in West L.A. had a BBQ there. By the way, if ya'll were wondering about the fact that the Ballas had turf in Verona Beach which is supposed to be Venice Beach, well there's a lace called Oakwood in Venice Beach that has two gangs there, the Shoreline Crips which would explain the Ballas in the area but there was also their rivals the Venice 13 Surenos. Oakwood has been gentrified like crazy. That shitty actor Nicholas Cage bought property and the more "Affluent white residents" such as him were unaware the area even had a gang problem. But its always been that way it used to be referred to as the ghetto by the sea even if it is teh only hood in West Los Angeles. Anyway I can't be sure that the Verona Beach Ballas are based on the Shoreline Crips but those are the only Crips i know of thats in Venice Beach so...IDK you do_

_the math._

___Also i should point out ya'll that something strange is going on with this site because one of my chapters is missing and i was gonna h ave a part including reference to Alex and the Rez Dogs throwing down with the Leone family but somehow that chapter vanished & the story was screwed up and mixed up i fixed it as best as i can but sorry ya'll it was based on the Colombus Day protest of the Sopranos. So for those who did not read it, you will have to just imagine Alex getting in a fight with the Italian mob because he and Fire Ant and a few others were protesting i will keep the same reference to it as though that chapter had never been deleted Other than that, i still will say this chapter should be good ;)_

_So on with the story, Carl has been busy, helping the Triads, Alex just jacked a bank, and in the 96 timeline was still doing dirt for Tommy. Here goes..._

* * *

_Alex_

_1996_

_Havana Bad Time_

Alex had been pleasantly surprised to find a gold Savannah at the Vice city Mall. He had missed those and for some reason had not seen many of them since he had been in Vice City. He pulled up to the Inter Global studios and got out. He spotted his dad and Eugene coming out and Eugene had a wide grin on his face. "How's it going, bro? Where you going?"

Alex looked at him and said, "I'm going to see Tommy. He's supposed to be here. I dropped by the Cherry Popper and this is where they said he was." Eugene laughed.

"You don't want to go in there." Eugene told him. "Tommy's shooting another porn flick with Mercedes and Candy Suxx. Unless you want to watch a middle aged guy get it on with two hot babes, I suggest you turn around."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Jesus, I don't wanna see that again! I already caught an eyeful of that shit at the mansion! Does that guy have any shame whatsoever?" Dad cackled at this as well and shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure he had a hidden camera in there at some point too. The one he's in there shooting now is a point of view porno." Alex shot Owen Eastman a funny look..

"What are you talking about, dad? What the hell is point of view and why were you looking, dirty old man?" He said, half joking half serious.

Dad looked at Eugene. "Well do you want to enlighten the boy?" Eugene looked at Alex and laughed even more. He was laughing a lot but he was still sober. The good thing about Eugene was he was fun even when drunk he just laughed all that much more.

He snickered, "Really Alex? You've never heard of that? You don't even watch porno do you?" Eugene sighed and put an arm around him as he would a younger brother. "Its when a man holds the camera himself and doesn't show his face but keeps the camera on the girl. Seriously, you didn't know that? How can you not know that? Do you live under a rock, bro?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't look at porno. Waste of time and money just like watching sports on TV. Why watch it when you can just go out there and get it? What kind of pathetic bastard watches two people get it on?" His father and Eugene looked at each other and then laughed.

Eugene said, "Yeah? How's that working out for you? How's that girlfriend of yours? Local girl? Oh that's right she ran off to college in Liberty City and broke it off because she can't handle long distance relationships!" Alex knew he was referring to his first girlfriend who was from Vice City the Seminole girl with whom he had so much in common. It was a low blow. Dad back handed Eugene.

He scolded "That's not cool, kid. A man may not show the hurt but its there. And a broken heart takes a long time to heal."

Dad patted him on the back. "I still aint over the death of your mother. When you find that perfect woman you just don't let her go. But you had no choice. My point is, son, I hear you. I knew your mom wasn't back on the junk. She kicked that shit years ago and those bastards just gave her a hot shot." Alex didn't say anything. He just pondered what his father had said. It was true. That was right before he had moved them out to Los Santos to be near Aunt Brandi and Uncle Paul. He had just been little and Angie hadn't been much older.

Eugene's older brother Reggie who was behind bars, had helped Dad get revenge on the people that did it and he had even heard rumors that Eugene had helped him too which Reggie had insisted happened when he was still on the outside but Eugene never confirmed or denied it. Which in itself told Alex that it was true. They had been young bucks themselves back when all that had happened. They were Native gangsters loyal to the Tribal Syndicate and Alex knew that they would always have their back.

Eugene patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry Alex I didn't mean it," He followed this with, "How can you not like porno? What are you gay?"

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "I don't like it! Its all robotic, they fuck, she fakes an orgasm and then you have the worst part the money shot. That's fucking nasty! Its not like the guy lost control like a regular guy might, he intentnioally pulls out and jerks off and then comes in her face. What the hell is the point of that other than to degrade women? Nobody would do that in real life!"

Eugene snorted. "Who gives a shit? Its all about fantasy and only the coolest chicks would ever let a man fufill a fantasy that you would see in a porno."

Dad pointed out, "You know son, you make a good point. Who's gay now?" Eugene flipped him off despite a grin spreading on the Native gang banger's face. They got into Alex's stolen Savannah and Eugene whistled. "Now that's a nice ride, buddy! Classic! I couldn't find even one of these in Liberty City did you know that?"

They got in and Eugene asked him, "Alex, can you drive us to Little Havana? We need to stop in on Umberto, see how he's doing. I know he must be torn up about losing his homeboy like that. Roberto was a good man. Sucks that he died." Despite the fact that many of the gang members from Little Havana had resented Roberto for leaving the barrio, Umberto had still shown him love. To him, he was like a son who had grown up and made something of himself. Still, despite this fact many other Cuban gang members harbored resentment toward him for deciding he was too good for his old neighborhood and had started living in one of Tommy's rooms in his mansion on Starfish Island when many of them had to hustle to get their next meal.

Still, despite this, rumor had it that even those who resented him were sad to hear that he had been killed in the shootout at the Greasy Chopper. The funeral for him would be held in two days. Alex tried not to think about it. He turned the radio station onto Wildstyle and the song Me Against The World by Tupac came on. The DJ for the radio station no longer had to worry about the Vice City Police Department as rap was now legal.

"The media wants to drive the Hip Hop community apart, ya'll! Its like my man Flavor Flav said, Don't Believe The Hype! This East Coast versus West Coast shit is pointless! Yeah the beef has gotten good diss songs from both sides put out but enough is enough! Hip Hop started on the East Coast and is now thriving in the West but its all good shit! Enjoy it while it lasts ya'll in a few years songs like this might be a rare thing. Wildstyle here to fuck with your ear drums a little bit with Tupac's new hit. Come on Pac, you and Biggie need to squash that shit like men before it gets too carried away!"

Alex turned the music up and as he listened to Tupac he wondered how long the beef would last. It seemed that even though it was still good music it was taking Tupac's mind off of the focus of America's contemporary problems as well as their old unsolved problems and keeping him mad at Biggie Smalls, a former friend. He hoped that he'd eventually return to making good songs like the one that was playing and honor his roots as the son of a Black Panther, his mother Afeni Shakur. Tupac was also named after an Incan man who resisted colonization in South America by the same name, Tupac Amaru.

As Alex glanced over at his Dad who was sharing a can of beer that had been opened in a brown bag Eugene was carrying he couldn't help but think that he was in a similar situation. A young kid from a poor background running around on the streets whose surviving parent was a shadow of his former self, in a sense he was the Native equal of Tupac, whose mom had been a Black panther where Alex's father Owen Eastman had been a member of the American Indian Movement but in the 60's and 70's the FIB had used a lot of dirty tactics to take down groups suspected of being Communist and AIM, just like the BPP had been on that list.

They had been arrested on bogus charges and the feds had intentionally even distributed drugs in the community. Still, despite the fact that now his father was somewhat of a drunken drug dealer working for a rich lunatic, he still looked up to his father. He hoped one day, he might be able to return to that glory.

Eugene took a swig and shouted over the music, "Just so you guys know, I work with you not Vercetti. I know you guys are on his payroll but I am not. I will never work for that dickhead. I work with you and you only. That piece of shit is the reason my brother is in prison right now."

It was true. Reggie, Eugene's older brother and a friend to the Eastman family, was in prison after being busted two years ago and the DEA and just about every agency that got hold of him offered him deals to testify against Tommy. Even deals involving fingering Tommy and if he did, he wouldn't have to serve a day. Still, Reggie served his time like a man and Alex knew him well enough to know that he would continue to do so. He was no rat. Still it angered him too that Tommy had not even tried to put more effort into getting him out. The man ran a multi million dollar drug empire. Surely strings could be pulled.

"I hear ya kid but just keep it together." Owen told him. "You don't have to look at this as us working for him. We're gonna pay our respects to Roberto and check up on the Robinas. They're our friends ya know! Roberto was like a son to Umberto. Hell for all we know, he could have been his son! Umberto screwed a lot of hookers in the city in the 80's."

Eugene snickered at that and said, "Hold on you're telling me that fat fuck can actually get laid? I heard that he struck out with a hooker and he got coffee spilled on his crotch! That's fucking sad, getting turned down by a hooker."

Alex shrugged. "Well, he did get action from them at some point though. He is friends with Tommy and Tommy is a powerful man and Umberto is the leader of the Los Cabrones too. That status itself might overshadow his looks. Especially with a hooker. Ya know dad, the more I think about it, the more I think that's possible that he was Umberto's son!" It would be weird if it was true but Umberto and Roberto did have a big age difference between them.

Eugene snorted and took another drink of beer. "I haven't seen that bastard pick up a gun since 1984 and bear in mind he only did that one time and that was before Tommy even ran the city! That was the only time i ever saw him riding with one of his soldiers!"

Owen looked back at him and asked, "Eugene, you were hanging with them in the eighties? Bit young back then, weren't ya?"

Eugene shrugged passing the beer to the Elder man. "I am one of Vice City's best shooters! Let's just say in the eighties I got around and leave it at that!" They pulled up to the cafe and got out. Alex followed Dad & Eugene into the Cafe Robina. There waited Umberto and he looked at them all saying, "Alex! Mi amigo! Like my own son! Como esta?" He grabbed them all in a hug in dividually, almost crushing Alex and Alex pushed him of saying, "All right, man, calm down."

Umberto apologized. "Si, but these hard times get to me, chico! Roberto was like a son to me! I knew his mother she was a good woman! I never hated him for leaving the barrio. He had to fly the nest! I just wish I could have told him that!"

Umberto's father spoke up from behind the counter saying, "Son, you probably were his papi! Remember his mother was a street walker in those days. This was back when you weren't so fat and lazy."

Umberto looked back at his father and said, "¿Papi por qué dice usted estas cosas?"

(papi why are you saying these things?)

His father said, "You say you got cojones? Well show you do and stop asking your men to go out there a nd prove it. Why don't you prove it? A real leader rides with his compadres, comprende?"

Umberto took offense to this and said, "What do you know? I have ridden with my men! Remember papi if it weren't for me you would have died of a heart attack! You wouldn't have made it home from the wrestling match if it were not for your fat lazy son!"

Alex rolled his eyes but grinned enjoying the argument between father and son. Clearly, Eugene and Dad were taking delight in it too as they grinned but silently took seats at stools at the counter. Eugene lit a cigarette and began smoking. "Do ya gotta smoke that crap in here, Gene? I don't wanna get second hand cancer ya know." Dad scolded the younger Native gangster.

Alberto Robina looked at his son like he was on drugs. "¿Está loco? ¡Fue ese tipo negro que me guardó, no usted! You were too busy at home crying like a child! Said you could not drive because you were hysterical. You're a payaso, son! Dont take credit for what a dead man did!"

Umberto scowled knocking a coffee cup onto the floor. "Well I'm the one that sent him to come get you!" He turned to Alex and co. and said, "You wanna go do some real men's work? Come on! i go with you! Prove I aint no lady boy!"

Alex shrugged and they stood up and walked outside. "I'm gonna prove papi wrong and come with you guys. There are some Puerto Rican dick heads that give us trouble! We need to get over to the Pole Position and find them. There are two brothers there, the Sanchez boys. You kill one, the other will follow. Then you drive where I tell you and we take them out big time."

They got into Alex's Savannah and began to drive there. Alex told him, "Slow down. You want us to kill a guy and then do what?"

Umberto explained, "You kill one brother and leave one alive. They both like hanging out at the Pole Position. They get all ass they want, something normal customers can't get. Just because they have lots of drug money. You kill one, the other will follow him and all his men will come after us. I tell you where to go, I have a building where mi amigos wait for us and these girly men think they got us cornered and BOOM! We bring hot shit dropping on their heads! Big boom! Blow them the fuck up!"

Dad nodded as he listened. "So we lure them into a trap? Nice. Who are these guys anyway? Some outta towners or what?"

Umberto ranted, "The Sanchez brothers belong to this gang called the Diablos. They're fresh off the boat and they set up here. I think they want to expand to other cities but for now they give me trouble. Think they can just come in and start shit in whatever city they want? We teach them what it means to fuck with real men, baby boy!" With that he let out a maniacal laugh. "They're pissing off the wrong hombres!"

Alex got them headed across the bridge just outside of Little Havana and into Little Haiti taking them past Prawn Island. "Alex, chico how you been, mang? How you like working for Tommy? That's a good man! He has HUGE cojones! He helped us out a lot when he first got here."

Alex didn't know how to answer that. "Its not what I expected to be doing out here but i guess the money is a lot better than being some working stiff. I go to college now too but I don't know how long I'll be staying in it."

Owen scolded his son, "You bet your narrow ass you'll be staying in school! I maybe a crook just like my brother but I worked hard to get you the money to pay for it. Angie made me swear and I couldn't say no. I know you like the guns, easy women and fast cars, Ali but you gotta get yourself an education. It may have been a long time ago but even I went to community college in my day!"

As they drove through Vice Point, Alex rolled his eyes at Dad's words. "Come on, pop, why do you always gotta cave into her? I can't stand her for making me come out here. I was just fine in L.S. and she should have let me go my own route. Not everybody has to try and be a lawyer like her! You ask me, that's a license to steal. From the very same people she's supposed to be helping,"

Eugene laughed at what he said. "Hate to break it to ya, brah but that's making you sound like an activist just like Angela is now! She maybe a lawyer but she does protest police brutality and stands up for workers and their unfair bosses," He looked at Owen and then added, "Apple never falls far from the tree does it? She's following her old man's roots fighting the power!"

Alex scowled at him in the rear view mirror, annoyed by the cigarette smoke filling the air. "She doesn't stay true to her roots." Alex stated and paused before saying, "But she is an apple without a doubt!"

Dad smacked him on the back of the head and Alex cried out, "What the fuck, Dad? Rules of the road, never fuck with the driver!"

Dad pointed out, "You don't gotta like her but she's still your sister and still my daughter and you gotta respect her! Family has to stick together through thick and thin. Bad or worse. We got enough hardships in the world without the Eastman's having a Civil War,"

Eugene laughed at Owen saying this but Alex responded, "But we didn't stick together! Angela is part of why we got split up! I just don't get two things. If she was worried about me falling in with the wrong crowds and wanted me to stay outta trouble, why the hell didn't she come with us? Why do you always defend her, Dad? I thought she was the lawyer, not you."

Eugene laughed taking a sip of beer and yelled, "Underdog Lawyer Aroooooooooo!"

Dad looked down frowning and said, "I guess whenever I look at her I still see your mother. She's the spitting image of her. I can handle it and all but somehow I just don't like to tell her no."

Alex shot his dad a look of confusion. "You don't see mom when you look at me?"

Dad thought about it and then said, "No you remind me of me. You look a little bit like your brother," There was a brief look of pain at his son having been murdered by the police in the 92' riots, the reason he was here in the first place. He smiled and then said, "But honestly you're a stubborn ass hat. Just like your old man so you remind me more of me."

Eugene asked, "So Umberto where is this place we're leading the Diablos to? The trap? Where will it be?"

Umberto laughed in usual fashion and told him, "You know the old plant where the Haitians used to be? We'll lead them there! Mi hermanos found a manhole that will lead us into the sewers and we escape before hand! Teach the Diablos not to fuck with us!"

Alex was curious. "What did the Diablos do that pissed you off?"

Umberto cursed in Spanish and then said, "I'll tell you what those jotos did! They got in a fist fight with some of my compadres! They were ready to fight like men and at first they did but then they cheated! The Sanchez brothers were a part of what started the whole thing! They unfairly outnumbered them like cowards and two of my men needed stitches! Then some of my boys went after them and beat them down like the wimps they were. Next thing you know, three of of our own were hanging out near the Cherry Popper when some Diablos pulled up and started shooting! You take their guns from them, they wouldn't last in a fair fight!"

Dad shook his head. "That's a damn shame Umberto. When I was growing up we just settled things with our fists. We rarely ever resorted to gun violence. Until I got involved in activism. But that was just for protection as a last resort. These kids today will pull out a gun before they duke it out with honor! Even knives made more sense. I never heard of anybody catching a stray blade!"

Umberto pointed out, "These three amigos, two of them were sent to the hospital. One died during surgery. Reynoldo Sanchez was one of the two shooters! The other man riding with him was just a lambe, a kiss ass who couldn't shoot good but Reynoldo is the one that killed that boy. His brother, Lupe is just as much of a puto as he is!"

They stopped in at the Ammu Nation nearby the Ocean Beach Hotel where Tommy had once stayed. Eugene went inside to get the weapons. "Get me a shotgun, Eugene," Said Owen. "I just like em. Don't know why but I do. Any kind of pistol, it don't matter. I'll also take an AR-15 if they got em," As he mentioned the last weapon, Alex noticed a troubled expression on his father's expression almost as though he were remembering something he didn't want to remember. _Or that's a look of guilt..._Alex though to himself.

Eugene nodded. "What about you, Ali? What can I get for ya?"

Alex only thought briefly and said, "Something automatic, anything with power. You be the judge. I need a sidearm too. I had to toss my pistol. Too much heat. Wouldn't mind a grenade or two if you can." He then turned to Umberto asking him what he wanted. They conversed briefly in Spanish and Alex remembered that both Eugene and his brother Reggie were fluent in Spanish. He didn't know why. Was it because while most of the East Coast was colonized by the English and French, the Spaniards had Florida? Or was it because they considered Latinos to be the same as American Indian? It did make sense seeing as Columbus had initially landed in Cuba.

Whatever the reason was he didn't know but Alex decided he would need to learn Spanish one day. It might help him communicate with potential allies and understand potential enemies and their plots one day. They sat for fifteen minutes and finally Eugene returned with the weapons. They began to drive out to the Pole Position and finally arrived. "Did you bring masks, Dad?" Alex asked Owen. His father shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern, kiddo," He said. "But we work for the most powerful man in town. He maybe an asshole at times but he's a powerful person to have on your side. We don't need masks even if we get our faces caught on camera. Tommy will see to it we get out the same day if we get busted. The cops wanna fuck with him and they try to but as much money as he has, he can pay them, the judges, and even juries off now. He's like a Roman Emperor in that sense. Anybody that tries to get in his way usually don't last long."

Eugene snickered and passed the guns out to them all, giving Alex a Glock and magazines for it. He also handed him an AK-47. He already knew what Alex wanted. He also handed him three grenades. "Yeah, and the Haitians are like Carthage, Auntie Poulet is Hannibal, the Sharks are the Germanic Barbarians, and the the Diablos are first century Israel right?" He chuckled at his own joke pleased with it and the historical reference.

Dad had a Remington shotgun, as well as a .44 Desert Eagle. Eugene had for himself an H&K MP5 just like last time, and an M79 Grenade Launcher along with two 9mm's. Umberto was given an M-16 with a scope on it as well as a Desert Eagle similar to dad's. "This is a man's gun, Ali boy!" He said with a cackle.

They went inside the strip club and scoped it out. Loud music blared. The song Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye played as they went in. Strippers were dancing on stage as well as giving lap dances. Umberto, Dad, and Eugene stepped back outside and said, "Okay there's a lot of people in there, chico! We don't want to hurt any innocent bystanders! Just the Sanchez brothers and any sissy Diablos with him so you should get in close and do it! Just kill either one of them and the other one will follow!"

Alex rolled his eyes but said, "Fine but you hold my AK." He handed it to him and they went out and waited in the Savannah. "Keep the goddamn engine running." He barked before going back inside. As he went back in he had his hand on his Glock which he had covered by the tan jacket he wore. A stripper with curly blonde hair and luscious big breasts approached him.

"Hey there handsome, you looking for a dance?" Alex politely declined. "Maybe some other time."

She pouted. "That's too bad. You're so... exotic looking!" As he walked away from her scoping the club for Puerto Rican gangsters, he didn't know if he should take offense or be flattered by that statement. _Exotic? What am I a fucking fish?_

Another stripper, this one a brunette licked her lips and said, "I could probably break the no touching rule just this once. You can touch me and a whole lot more. You look strong." She was attractive and had a southern accent. Not the unappealing Mississippi accent but it was more like a Georgia Peach. Or in this case Florida but still he already had a girlfriend.

Alex laughed and sad, "Your pitch is a lot better but still, no thanks, sugar. I'm here on business not pleasure."

She turned her back to him revealing her ass in a black thong and said, "Your loss babe. I could rock your world..." He ignored her and walked away.

He spotted a gang member standing there in a blue sweater and a red bandanna. It was an odd color combination but he approached the guy anyway. "Hey do you know where I can find the Sanchez brothers? I need to discuss business with them. We're talking big dollars."

The gang member sized him up and said, "Who are you?" Alex grinned. "Friend of a friend," The man cursed in Spanish and shook his head. "Uno momento. We'll be the judge of that. Wait right here." He walked up to a Hispanic man with slicked back hair, a white T shirt, muscular tattooed arms with a pitch fork in side of a heart tattoo. He wore black dickies as well and was sitting at a table observing the dancing girls and had two homeboys nearby dressed in red plaid button up shirts, one wearing white khaki pants and a red bandanna, the other wearing a Vice City Mamba hat.

The two briefly spoke in Spanish before the man said, "Let the man, through, carnal at least he aint a fucking gringo," Said the Sanchez brother all though Alex was not sure which one. However as Umberto had told him it didn't really matter. The Diablo came back to him and told him, "Horale, Reneyldo is busy with one of his girls in the back. Lupe will see you now though. Just don't cross us and we'll get along fine."

Lupe waited for him and said, "Como esta? Who might you be, homie? Who's our mutual friend? Sit down! Have a drink!" He called to the bartender, an overweight Italian man. "Hey get this man a drink! And come here I gotta talk to you!" The man brought Alex a shot and he demanded, "What do ya want?"

Lupe complained holding up the shot glass. "It aint about what i want cabron its about what I don't want! If I wanted ice in this shit I would asked you for it. Now fill it up!" The bartender set the bottle of booze down saying, "Fill it up yourself, macho man!"

As the bartender walked away, Lupe shook his head. "Fucking puto. Anyway what's your name, man? Where you from?"

Alex lied and told him, "From here. Vice City, Florida. And my mutual friend is Tommy Vercetti. See I know you had a run in with some Cubans. The Los Canbrones? Well Tommy is thinking about considering other partners in the barrio. They're kind of a liability."

He noticed Lupe had tensed up when he mentioned the Cubans but eased up at what he said after that and took another shot. "Oh really? And why might that be?" As he asked the question Alex knew that he would have to lie on his feet.

He said, "Well ever since the eighties they've been getting in a lot of conflicts. First the Cholos in the 80's, a Mexican gang. Then they got into it with the Haitian Bones and they still are at war with them. Tommy backed them up on that one but now they're making too many enemies. Running an Empire isn't cheap you know. So in a matter of speaking, he sent me here to you behind their back to make a new alliance. What do you think?"

Lupe poured another shot for each of them. Alex downed it and almost laughed at this considering he hadn't been carded and was only nineteen. "Well I hear he's the player that runs this place! I think we can work something out since I love the ladies here. Just not as much as my brother. I refer money he prefers pussy. Shit, he's back there right now, homes! He's getting sandwiched by some fine ass Haitian Bonita with a big ass and one of those Southern Belle chicas.I think my brother is just like the Jacked & Throbbing ice cream cause he's trying all the flavors!"

He drank the shot and said, "Ahhh that's good shit. All right you tell Vercetti he's got himself a partnership. Me and my brother, and all our homies? We make a lot of cash off the blow we ship in. We got a steady supply too. Colombia aint the only place with snow either. Plus he makes a lot of money doing boot leg pornos. So does my homeboy. I figure since Tommy has the Inter Global studios, we could make a ton of scratch off of that. We already do but if we get in the regular industry instead of just being underground, the feria would keep coming in. We could off these Cabrones, or whatever the fuck they cal themselves. Take them all out!"

Alex picked up the shot glass his drink still there. Just then his pager beeped. He checked it and saw that it was from Eugene. **You better not be getting a lap dance in there! Hurry the fuck up! We're waiting! **Alex looked at Lupe and said, "I guess that's it then. To our new partnership!" He swallowed the shot and set the glass down reaching for his glock cocking it. He asked him, "So you say Reynoldo is back there? With some girls?"

Lupe nodded cracking a smile. "That's right. We maybe twins but one thing that isn't identical for us would be our priorities," He looked at Alex's glass and asked, "Want another?" Alex nodded. "Uno mas." He said faking a smile. He poured him another and Alex downed the shot and set the glass on the table. "That's all right, man. I only needed one of you to be here."

He stood up and fired, the pistol turned sideways, gangsta style but at close enough range for it to not matter. He fired five shots into his abdomen, three in the stomach and two in the chest. Screams sounded as both strippers, and customers began running and scrambling to get out. Lupe fell over in his chair as Alex fired one more round into his waist. He tried to grab his own gun but instead just stared at the blood on his hands. He looked up at Alex before laying back against the floor. The Diablos saw this and fired at him but Alex stayed low as the gang member in the blue sweater fired a .44 which put a huge hole in the table and also shattered the shot glasses.

Alex rolled out firing twice one round hitting him in the ankle. He fired another shot hitting the man in the chin. "Pinche Concha! Get that fucker!" Yelled the gang member in the Mambas hat. Alex stayed low as they fired and he fired back, nailing the guy three times in the abdomen, twice in the stomach and once in the left shoulder. The gang member fell and barely caught himself on a bar stool holding his side. Alex ran past several fleeing people both customers and strippers. The gang member in the red bandanna fired a shot at Alex winging him in the right arm but he made it out the door but not before returning fire hitting the man twice near the left rib cage.

Two completely naked strippers, one black and one white came out, to see what the commotion was. Followed by them was a Latino gang man with tattoos on his chest struggling to get his pants on to cover his boxers which still were showing a bulge. The women seemed sexually frustrated having been interrupted by the shootout. "What the fuck, man I got blue balls what the hell happened, pendejo?"

He looked and saw his brother lying there on the floor a puddle of blood under his back. "¡Mi dios! ¿Lupe lo que sucedió?" He said on the verge of tears. He put his clothes on. "Baby what happened?" One of the strippers asked. He told them, "I just lost my fucking brother puta! Get the hell outta here!" They frowned and the black stripper flipped him off. "Jerk." Said the other one.

He said, "I'll call you later, all right?" The southern stripper said, "You better! I know where you live!"

He turned to the gang member with the red bandanna. "Shit, call the homies up, man! Make whatever calls you gotta and get a car to follow these fuckers. We follow him and nobody kills him but me. If he has anybody with them, they're all yours. Rapido!"

The bartender peaked out from the counter and said, "Is it over? Oh shit, Lupe's dead? Well its not like he ever paid for those drinks..." Reynaldo snatched the .44 off the floor and pointed it at the chest of the bartender and fired, sending him falling against a shelf fool of bottles of booze which shattered as he fell into the shelf knocking them to the floor. He put a second shot in his head which blew his face apart.

He took the 12 gauge from behind the bar and the ammunition for it and gritted his teeth. "These vatos are gonna be in a world of hurt."

Meanwhile Alex got into the car and dove away and Umberto advised him to drive slowly and stay in the area, just not too close to where the shooting had happened. "We want them to come after us. Then we lure them to their deaths." Just then, several shots hit the back of the Savannah busting out the back left tail light and One had gotten through and almost hit Alex in the back of the head but had missed and hit the front windshield.

Alex yelled, "Is that good enough for ya?" He floored it and began to drive to where the plant would their allies would be. Eugene readied the MP5 and grinned. "Rock & roll." He began firing at the attacking car, a Stallion and both the driver and the passenger were firing.

Two shots hit the trunk of the car causing it to pop open. "You're all fucked, bitch! All the Diablos loved Lupe!" Yelled the passenger. A seven round stream hit te gang member in the passenger seat in the chest and one round got him in the neck. He held his hand over the wound as he bled but still tried to fire with his other hand. He fired wildly out the window sending bullets flying at the car and all over the sidewalk sending pedestrians running and screaming. Finally the gang member's pistol ran dry and he was having trouble reloading. Eugene finished him with four rounds to the face and fired at the diver too whose head bled as it hit the driver window but then more rounds hit it and it shattered and several rounds exited out of the side of his left temple.

"This bitch just fucked you up!" Eugene yelled. Dad cocked his shotgun and said, "Here come more of them!" To Alex's surprise Umberto opened fire on a car load of Diablos who rolled up alongside them in a green Washington. Umberto showered the back seat with rounds causing the glass to shatter in the windows and the back seat The gang members shook as the rounds rattled them hitting them from the side. Their blood was on the seats they were sitting on as well as the back of the front seat.

The car crashed into a bus stop and the only person still alive was one of the passengers, the man in the front seat. He stumbled limping out, his chest and legs bleeding but fired his Mac-10 letting off a few rounds but the kicking weapon jumped from his hand and fell to the ground and so did he still trying to get up. Most of the pedestrians ran but a few ducked behind cars or any cover they could get behind.

When the Savannah was gone they ran to the aid of the wounded Diablo and helped him to walk, two Hispanic elderly people, one a man, the other a woman. "You gotta get outta this life, son. Otherwise its going to catch up to you. Jesus and Mother Mary spared you this time. Take the chance while you can." The woman advised him.

The gang member weakly mumbled, "Don't worry...I'm done with this shit. Fuck it..." The man shook his head as they helped him in and the woman attempted to stop the bleeding tying his wounds with a bandanna and keeping pressure on the bullet wounds. "I hope what you say is true. A lot of people say this but sometimes its too late. Or they just say they will but they don't want to and never will."

They loaded him into a truck and drove for the hospital. A teenager spotted the crashed car, three bodies inside of it, cut by the glass shredded by the bullets. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He spotted the Mac-10 on the ground and looked to see that though there were people around, more were focused on the car full of shot gang members and the Savannah that had sped away and were still looking in the direction it had done than they were to the gun. The teen picked it up and hid it in his denim jacket. Two cops in the middle of a stakeout were sitting there observing. One was African American and the other was Caucasian. The white cop laughed as he observed the kid heading down an alley way.

"One spic puts the gun down, another one picks it up! It never fucking fails!" Said the white cop, a heavy set man with a blonde goatee and sunglasses. His partner was lanky and was balding and had a mustache. "Don't let any of the locals hear you say that, Bill. The last thing we need is anymore complaints. Let him have his gun. If we don't get the little fucker in jail at some point one of the rival gangs will blow him away. Some days that makes the job easier. Today its these bastards leaving in a bag, maybe in a week he will be laid out on the curb."

The cop, Bill asked, "Well what do you want to do about this, Curt? Should we call it in? I didn't get a good look at the suspects but I saw what car they were in. Your call, partner," The officer responded by taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "No sir. We're on our break. Let one of the rookies handle it. I'm sure its one of those punks from Littler Havana. Those little punks are always blowing each other away with automatics. I'd say fuck it, let em do it if they want to but when they hit somebody else, that's when we have to do something. I could care less if they kill each other. And he may not admit it but I know Chief feels the same way. Our jobs would be easier if it were that way."

A woman yelled at them, "Hey, you fucking cops why don't you do something, eh?" Bill turned to Curt. "What do we do? Think we should go after em after all?"

Curt nodded. "Yeah. After I finish this burger."

In the meantime, Eugene, Dad, and Umberto were trying to hold off more attacking Diablos. "These fuckers keep coming, man! They're pissed! Its just like you said Umberto! Let's just hope the rest of it goes right!" Dad fired his shotgun twice at a Diablo stallion as they tried to pull in close and ended up missing the driver but blew the head off of the passenger. He pumped and fired again and hit the driver the blast wounding him as the shot went in through the windshield sending glass shards in along with the pellets.

The man struggled to drive and swerved nearly crashing and was all over the road as he tried to give chase. Eugene fired again and finally killed him as several pellets got him in the jaw blowing t it from his face while the rest hit him in the chest.

Dad hollered, "Alex, pull over son! I want to switch places! I love shotguns but they just aint cut out for this sort of thing. I'l drive and you can use that chopper to hold em off!"

Alex shouted back to him, "You want me to stop while these maniacs are trying to kill us?"

Dad insisted. "Yes! Just do it!" They did and Dad got in the front seat while Alex got in the back readying his AK-47. They were almost to the spot where they needed to be as they were driving back across the bridge. There were two cars still on their asses. Alex fired at the first of them, a Greenwood. He wounded both the passenger and driver in the front seat. The car still came after them and the two gangsters in the back fired at him. One with a Tec9 and the other had a pistol. They let off several rounds at them. Alex ducked down in the seat but eh caught there of the rounds in the arm, Umberto caught a slug from the pistol.

"¡Carajo!" Yelled Umberto. "Alex, keep these girls off of us! am trying to shoot those perras trying to block us up ahead!" Alex fired and let off seventeen rounds at the Greenwood. He took out the gang member with the pistol, two rounds tearing into his head right on the side of his eye. The man with the Tec 9 was hit by six rounds in the emptied the last of the thirty round mag into the car aiming at the driver. As the driver was hit with bullets in the throat, he swerved and the car flipped over.

Umberto peppered the road block with rounds emptying it, hitting two of the gang members and the remaining three ducked for cover as Dad rammed the Savannah passed one of the cars. The rounds hit the back of the Savannah as the surviving bangers fired with Tec 9's upon them. Alex reloaded, putting in a 75 round magazine. He fired after loading it yelling, "You're fucking up my ride, you sons of bitches!" Two Diablos ducked back behind their bullet ridden cars but he saw that he hit one Diablo in the middle of the street and he fell as the rounds tore through the bone in his legs.

Umberto shouted as he reloaded, "Owen you no have to worry about your son! That boy has cojones for days!" They were nearly there and Eugene yelled, "Umberto what the fuck is it with you being obsessed with balls?" He unloaded his fresh new mag for his MP5 on an oncoming Stallion where two more Diablos unloaded on them. The driver fired his mini Uzi from around the side over the top of the car at the Savannah letting rounds off at Alex. Alex ducked down as the rounds hit near the door handle.

Eugene caught two rounds in the left shoulder as the gangsters fired at their car and Alex fired at the car hitting the man in the forearm. Those five rounds nearly tore his arm in half. The man howled dropping his weapon, the passenger's blood all over the door as his useless limb hung in the wind. Eugene yelled, "Goddamn it do you know how long I had to put this jacket on layaway for at the pawn shop?" He unleashed a burst of rounds into the wounded gangsters face and blew his brains all over the car seat.

He was referring to the leather jacket. When Alex had first arrived in Vice City he probably would have been a bit surprised that he had cared more about a jacket than he did his own well being but as he had gotten to know the man, he knew Eugene had been in countless gun fights so it was almost like getting shot to him was second nature. He was after all, a homegrown Vice City thug. All though he was not the same as the gangs he had left back in Los Santos, he had seen his fair share of action growing up on the streets of Vice City.

He kept firing blasting the useless corpse of the dead Diablo and fired at the driver who had shot him. The rounds hit the driver in the right rib cage and broke them causing the broken ribs to lodge into his lung. The driver wheezed and lost control of the car crashing into a parked Mini van. Finally they reached the drug factory. It was just a shell of what it had once been when the Haitians had ran things there but ever since Tommy had helped the Cubans blow it up in the 80's, it had just been mostly a skeleton of a building with just enough remains for Cuban thugs to spray paint Los Cabrones on the sides of it.

The gate was permanently open now since the factory had been blown up and therefore electronically opening it was no longer doable. There were eight Cuban gang members waiting all of them armed with automatics.. Two Diablo cars followed them in and realized it was a mistake only when they found their cars being showered with bullets. There were more Diablos trying to enter but upon seeing this, they got out of their cars parking on the side of the street and getting out with their weapons on foot.

Three of them, armed with Uzi's sprinted down the alley, chasing Alex, Eugene, Dad, and Umberto as they retreated down the alley toward the factory. Dad fired the last of his ammo from his shotgun dropping one of them and reloaded taking cover behind one of the cars while the Cabrones fired at the Diablos who in turn cowered on the other side of the car. One of the Diablos fired his Mini Uzi from around the side Two of Umberto's men took rounds from it as the Puerto Rican gang banger unloaded the thirty two round mag on them. One fell, bleeding from rounds near the heart while the other was hit in the arm and leg and even in the side but did not fall.

"Fucking Puerto Rican pussies! Bring it on mang!" Yelled one of the thugs and sent a stream through the driver window of one of the cars sending glass shards raining down. He managed to graze one of the Diablos in the face. That man fell but the other two still blindly fired. Just then more vehicles pulled up and the screeching of tires could be heard and seven armed Diablos came running down the alley joining their homeboys behind the cars but more defiantly with the increase in numbers, advancing on the Cubans.

"Horale, Hermanos! we kill these Commie jotos!" Yelled the Diablo who had shot the first of the eight Cubans. Half of the Cabrones dispersed heading back into the factory that was now a makeshift gang clubhouse. Through the improvised labor of several migrant Cuban workers from their neighborhood whom they had hired, they had managed to get furniture and even to miraculously get a few of the electrical outlets to be operational. Extension cords were scattered on the floor. They had even managed to hook a TV up that was working but had fuzzy reception. Alex took cover behind the torn up sofa and fired his AK, nailing one of the Diablos in the head from the vantage point he had standing up on the couch after seeing their attention was on the Cubans.

Umberto fired his M-16 standing next to his men as they exchanged gunfire. Two more Cabrones were hit in the fight but in the process two Diablos fell. They retreated back inside of the hideout, heading into the dark interior. Reynaldo was there following his friends, readying a shotgun. A Cuban gang member in a yellow T shirt and a black fedora fired his Mac own Tec 9 at the Diablos and hit one of them in the left hip and as the man fell, more rounds got him in the back.

He aimed at Reynaldo but not in time as he fired his shotgun hitting him in the stomach and chest with the buck shot. His weapon still went off and he fell along with it, still bursting off rounds. He came around the corner, his shotgun pumping again and his friends fired at a trio of Cubans in the hall to the north east of them.

He fired again and nailed one of them in the back before he could run to cover. he man crawled on the ground, blood coming from his mouth and he fired again shooting him in the ass the twelve gauge blasting into his tail bone. The gang member did not move again. He screamed, "Where is that fucker who killed Lupe?"

A Diablo yelled, "Over here, Rey!" The gang member and one other Diablo were exchanging gunfire with Alex and two Cabrones taking cover behind beams. The man who had yelled this fired and hit one of the Cabrones in the right side of the chest. "Right here, amigo! We got the little..." His words were cut off as he was shot in the neck by Alex who let off a burst at him from the AK. His words were silenced into a croak as the m,an held his throat which had been torn open by the huge rounds.

Reynaldo fired his shotgun but Alex dove behind what had once been some stairs. Several pellets hit him in the left leg. "Fuck!" He yelled in pain. "You dick sucking motherfucker!" He fired his AK-47 from cover blindly and even though he let off seventeen rounds at him he hit him with three rounds in the left hip. Alex came out from cover ready to fire again but was nailed in the chest from a shotgun blast. "Pinche Cono! You killed my familia! My flesh and blood!"

Most of the blast had been stopped by the vest but it almost knocked him out and it felt as though his ribs had been broken. His right arm bled and he hit the ground as the AK fell from his grasp. "You little bitch! You signed your death certificate when you fucked with my brother. Adios cabron! See you in hell," He said as he prepared to fire again. Alex couldn't get to his AK in time. He did remember he still had the Glock. He knew that he would probably be killed before he could get a shot off but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

He heard a click and Reynaldo realized his weapon was empty and he tried to scramble to reload and get away from the Native hitman but Alex fired four shots at him two of which hit him in the right chest and one hit him in the left hip bone. Reynaldo fell to the ground. Alex didn't know if he was dead or just wounded and didn't care. _That won't matter in a minute..._He thought to himself.

Dad rushed up to him and helped him to his feet as did Eugene and they helped him walk as he was severely injured and it hurt to walk. Umberto detonated the explosives and hollered, "We have one minute, amigo! Let's go! We leave these Puerto Rican chochas!" He opened the manhole and they all went down it while the last two Cuban gang members aside from him attempted to hold him off. Three Diablos ran inside the factory having just arrived in a car and scooped up Reynaldo and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, dawg, we'll take you to the ER. You'll get him next time."

Reynaldo coughed saying, "That motherfucker. You better find out where he lives because I'm killing his whole family! His mami, his papi, any siblings and if he's got a girl I'm gonna kill her too!" They were oblivious to the fact that there was twenty two seconds left on the clock. One of the surviving Diablos who had two gunshot wounds in the stomach gave a dead Cuban gang member a kick to the side of the head. "Castro can't help you now, pendejo!"

One of the Diablos helped scolded him, "Come on, dumb ass we gotta get the fuck outta here before the pigs show up! They don't understand honoring family or nada they'll just arrest us so come on!" The gang member looked at the dead bodies of the rival gang members and said, "At least they know they've been in a fight! They know what happens when they cross the Sanchez brothers. We're still in..." He never got to finish that sentence as explosives went off.

BOOM!

The blast caused the ground to shake even underground as Alex was limping through the dark corridors. Umberto led them down left toward a ladder that led to topside. "That's one up for the Robinas and the Vercetti eh, amigo? The bonus is, I know that Avery Carrington wanted to buy that spot so he could redevelop in some real estate! He'll be pissed about that but he never has to know who did it!"

Eugene was puzzled. "What did Avery do to piss you off?" Umberto spat and said, "That redneck snake had some dick head dress up like a Cuban and go shoot up a Haitian funeral! Nobody makes a move without my say so and I knew that wasn't our doing but because he did this, a lot of people got killed on both sides just over that. That snake thinks I'm stupid that I don't know. But he just doesn't have any cojones to be a man and do a job like that himself! Maybe he have big cojones back in the day but now they're old and wrinkled balls. Useless!"

Eugene rolled his eyes, "You guys were already killing each other genius! What's one gang shooting?" Umberto took offense to this as they climbed up the ladder, Alex doing so with help from Eugene and Dad but still in major pain.

Umberto had scooped up his AK-47 for him luckily and the heavy set man was hefting both the AK and his M-16. "It is is a big deal, lady boy! Sure we were at war but that turned up the heat! We were laying low for a short time when that happened. The Haitians were just making their money and we were making ours. It took years for me to even find this out, that some snake wore Cuban colors and instigated more shooting, the Haitians tried to fuck with us more. It took me four years to find this out! Some friend of Tommy, this coked out lawyer was yapping about it at the Club Malibu but when I asked him more he clammed up. Wouldn't say who the guy was but he did say Avery hired him just to lower real estate prices. If I ever find that cockroach I'll cut his balls off!"

They emerged from underground and they headed through the streets. Eugene spotted a red Perneial and aimed the MP5 at the driver saying, "Hey, we got a wounded baby on the board so if you wouldn't mind...GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR BEFORE I MAKE SWISS CHEESE OUTTA YOU!" He screamed at the couple, a middle aged man and his wife who got out running in fear. They got in and drove from the area as they heard sirens rushing to the scene. A fire truck's siren could be heard as well as the medics and police.

"That will teach those Diablo dick heads to watch who they mess with! This takes me back. You know this is the second time that place was blown up because of me? Second time in ten years!"

Umberto gloated. Alex just closed his eyes laying back wanting to get to the ER and get the damn bullets out of him.

1998

_Carl_

_Mobbing On The Mafia. _

CJ was flying over Los Santos in his Maverick that he usually kept parked on the roof of his mansion. He called Spliff Dogg on his cell phone and did not get him for five rings. Big Bear was with him. "Damn, man you can't even answer for your own damn manager, nigga? That's fucked up! What you doing? Where you at?"

He could hear rap beats in the background and heard Roach dropping rhymes in the background. "CJ, what's up, baby?I'm just in the studio. We're trying to work on some songs for the next album. Its probably not gonna be out till 99' but I'm telling you its gonna be off the hook! As usual, we'll all be dropping that gangsta shit and Mr. McFlow and Droolious might do a few serious songs or two ya never know. Anyway whats's happening blood?"

Carl told him, "I've got some shit we need to do. Gonna take us a little ride to Venturas. I got Big Bear with me in the chopper. You down to ride with us? We could use an extra hand," Spliff Dogg didn't sound so sure of Carl's offer.

"You want me to roll with you? I should probably be staying off the street now that I'm a rapper shouldn't I? I mean I been doing some thinking, how the fuck am I gonna rap if I'm always caught up in some dumb shit? I been busting flows since 87' nigga! I been banging too for a long time I put in a lot of work for the hood but Sweet, he don't even respect me no more. Hates me just cause I got money now and I started to sling back when times were hard." Carl considered what Spliff was saying.

Spliff Dogg had first joined the OGF when CJ was already in Liberty City. According to Sweet, that was 1989. Since Spliff Dogg had been tired of being broke and selling bud only got him so much, he began slinging heavier shit. He had already earned heavy stripes putting in work for the hood so even though Sweet didn't kick him out of the gang, Spliff was forced to leave Grove Street. Spliff Dogg later started rolling with a variant of the original Grove Street. With the split of the Seville Boulevard set splitting up with Grove Street Families, other sets formed. After 92' though the Families had reunited, other cliques in Ganton sprouted up. Still wearing Family colors, still repping OGF but ignoring the principals of not slinging drugs.

CJ didn't like drugs in the community anymore than Sweet did but he knew that Spliff Dogg was down for the hood and still would be there if they needed him even with his rap career just now taking off because of the South Central Hoo Ridas. He also knew he couldn't be unrealistic. While he would always try and keep dope peddlers out of the hood, he knew that they couldn't tell other sets what they couldn't do. As much respect as Sweet had all around, he was still only the OG for Grove Street.

"Its cool, Spliff. I got your back. Now I need you to get mine. Maybe now that you're a rapper you can stop slinging in the hood? It'd be one thing if you were broke but you aint. I'm dropping by the studio now," Carl told him and hung up. He stopped off at the helipad two minutes later and there was Spliff Dogg, this time, wearing old school jherri curls and a green sports jacket. He also wore expensive black slacks and a gold chain and some sunglasses. He was dressed like a high rolling Vinewood star and that's what he was. Carl had similar clothing in his wardrobe too but today he was wearing a green button up shirt and a black hat with a green bandanna on underneath and he had a red bandanna around his neck for when he would need to cover his face fully.

Regardless of the money they had and the clothes they wore, they were both still rocking Grove colors. Spliff got in and said, "What's going down, my nigga? Hey, Bear, what's good?" He slapped dap with both of them. They began to take off in the air and CJ flew them toward Las Venturas. "Where we going?"

Carl told him, "We're gonna go pay the Leone Family a visit. They killed my baby mama just to send me a message. They're still pissed after six years! I wanna cap that old motherfucker, Salvatore. Him and everybody in there. Who do they think they are putting a hit on me?"

Big Bear readied his two Mac-10's. "They're fucking with the wrong people, that's fo sho. Have us a little showdown. Italian mafia? They're about to meet the Black Mafia. They'll regret the day they stepped to us, CJ!"

Spliff Dogg asked, "Is Sweet gonna be there?" Carl shook his head.

"Nah, man he's down at the cemetery. He's still pretty tore up about losing his girlfriend. Anyway I don't gotta ask him to make a move its my life on the line," Carl pointed out to him.

Big Bear was puzzled. "Wait didn't Salvatore say he was gonna kill you and all your family? That is what he said. These mafia types don't make empty threats, homie. That applies to Sweet too. But I feel his pain. I would have probably ended up the same way as Trish if ya'll hadn't gotten me the fuck away from B Dup. Which reminds me, we need to flatten his ass when we're done with the Leone Family. If you don't, I will."

Carl corrected him. "No, you wouldn't have. She may have been an addict but she was still a decent person. I know Sweet wouldn't have ever gotten with her if she wasn't but he broke up with her cause he's seen too many lives destroyed by drugs. Don't matter if its crack, blow, or smack, its all a big mess. I just wish the other OGF hoods would see that," He got a pained expression on his face for the sake of his brother. "She was given a hot shot of heroin on purpose."

They flew in silence for a while and CJ turned the radio to Radio Los Santos. The song How Do You Want It by Tupac played. Spliff Dogg grinned and sang along to it. "How do you want it? How do you feel coming up as a nigga in the cash game living in the fast lane I'm for real!" He slapped hands with Big Bear and howled. "That's the cut right there, partna!"

They were flying through Tierra Robada and just then, CJ got a call on his cell phone. "Carl its Libby. Its just like you said. You know that office that you took the blueprint from six years ago? That's where they are. I've set up bugs inside the place so you can listen in once we get there. Me and Wu are here and Shen should be on his way as well. They're having some kind of meeting with some guys I don't recognize. If you hurry you just might be able to catch them!"

Carl thanked her, "Aight girl, good looking out. Just sit tight and we'll be there soon. We're nearly there," He told her as they were just now leaving the desert area and were flying into Las Venturas. He hung up and began to accelerate to fly faster.

Big Bear spoke up again. "Hey, CJ, when we gonna get that nigga, B Dup? That fool really played us, man. Had us thinking he was down for the hood when all he was down for was himself. All those years I lived with him, he acted like i was his property or some shit. Like a slave. Except he was using crack instead of a bullwhip. Acted like he was my homie but he was just a lazy punk that couldn't even clean his own house. I should have never picked up no crack vial."

Carl was sympathetic. "Bear its all, right, g. We all made our mistakes and we all got points in our lives where we messed up. Yours was smoking rocks, mine was worse than that. I left the city when Brian died when I really should have stayed behind. From what I keep hearing Sweet got the wrong Vagos too. He could have done with my help. Maybe we could have put those fools in the ground that day. If I could do it all over I would have stayed and handled mine like a man," He told him.

Spliff Dogg turned the music down and said, "Who could really blame you? You were in mourning, dawg! You got a right to deal with it whatever way you can. Plus Sweet saying it was your fault? Shit I would have been mad enough to leave myself. I never met your brother but from what Sweet told me about him when we were still friends was that he was a lot like you, the brother that ran off. Only a lot more reckless."

Carl sighed. "Nah it aint like that, g. See I used to get so mad at people when they brought up me leaving the city but maybe if I was still here none of the shit that happened later would have went down. I mean we lost Brian and that was bad enough but on top of that, my moms gets shot five years later and she was just a victim of a bullet intended for Sweet. Maybe if I hadn't ran off I could have stayed in the city. Maybe GSF wouldn't have lost influence, maybe the Family sets wouldn't have started beefing," He paused briefly as he remembered it all. "Maybe if I stayed behind I could have protected mama. If OGF had more clout in 92' they wouldn't have made it to the end of our block. I could have kept Ryder from going astray, I could have popped Big Smoke the second he started dealing with C.R.A.S.H. none of this had to happen."

Big Bear frowned at what he was saying. "We all tell ourselves it would have been different if we could have been there but that's just what we tell ourselves. You're only one man, CJ. You can't do it all. Sometimes bad things happen. We do live in Ganton, remember?"

They finally were there and they touched down setting the helicopter on top of a car port where the parking lot was mostly empty. The building was still a few miles away. They got out and headed down to a lower level and spotted a pink Sunrise. CJ busted the window open with his elbow and got in, hot wiring the car. Spliff and Big Bear got in the back seat, taking the weapons they would be using with them. They got the car started and began to drive toward their destination. "Pink? I can handle seeing a Johnson boy in a Hooptie but damn, man this car is gay!" Spliff Dogg remarked.

CJ snickered, "You don't like it, get out and walk! Besides its just temporary. This may not be a low profile color but its the last whip anybody would ever expect me to be in. We're gonna want a way to high tail it back here and get outta Venturas fast once we're done here."

They drove up to the building and got out. Libby walked up to him waving and Woozie grinned upon seeing his old friend. "Carl! There you are! Took ya long enough! Listen, Libby and I got ears inside that building. She set up bugs in there the other day. She knew this meeting would happen in advance."

Carl nodded with a grin. "Good looking out! You're just like my boy Zero. Only not a pathetic virgin in his thirties."

Woozie readied them to listen to what was going on in the meetoing. Libby explained, "There are some guys from Los Santos in there meeting with Salvatore and entire Leone family. See I guess there was a falling out over Colombus day at a protest and some of their goons got into it with some activists but a few of those activists were gang members." Carl had his binoculars on him and he looked into the window from across the street. He looked and saw old man Salvatore, Toni Cipriani, and a middle aged older man CJ did not recognize. He was balding and overweight looking to be in his forties or fifties.

_"The thing is, we all lost our tempers at that protest. We understand that even though Christopher Colombus is a hero to the Italian community, we also believe in freedom of speech and we're sorry for the unpleasantries that happened that day. So what say we let bygones be bygones?"_ The bald man said.

CJ looked to see who it was that they were meeting with. He spotted an older man possibly in his sixties of Native American descent, wearing a tucked in red flannel shirt and blue jeans and brown boots. "_We didn't start that but we sure as hell don't back down from a fight. We already put up with enough from the authorities and the federal government without regular citizens attacking our brothers and sisters." _ The man said with conviction in his voice.

As he looked along the windows to the room he spotted a familiar face, that of Larry Eastman. As Carl looked, he could see his cousin Alex right next to him! "What the fuck, man? Why would he be here?" Carl asked aloud and Libby asked him, "What's wrong do you know those guys?"

He continued to listen in and so did they and Salvatore spoke up saying, "_To be fair, there was disrespect on both sides of the matter. You aint the only ones that have feds after you, believe me. Then again, a couple of your boys here and there were members of the Rez Dogs, right? Of course the feds would be after you. Its all a part of the business."_

Alex spoke up and told him, _"Yeah but we were actually there to protest even the gang bangers were there to voice their opinion on the holiday. Your men were there and they're mob affiliated too so let's not go throwing out accusations. In fact, this man, was at the rally. I fought him and he was doing nothing but __antagonizing us. All for some so called her who claimed to discover a place that already had people there!"_

The man extended his hand. _" I haven't come here for war. I came here to bury the hatchet. No pun intended I might add. We didn't come here for anything other than to discuss this disagreement like men. After all, nobody likes to have their culture insulted. We can understand that."  
_

Carl took his attention from the binoculars. He looked at Woozie. "Who the hell is that guy? You know who that is?"

Woozie took them from him and smiled in amusement saying, "Just be glad I can finally see. Unfortunately, Carl, I don't recognize any of these men by face. I only have had the ability to see for a short amount of time. But luckily i know him by his voice," He closed his eyes and listened and said, "That would be Mario Goterelli. He's the capo for the Leone Family. I don't know when he became their capo but we haven't really had to deal with the Leone family much for a long time."

Carl scoffed at that saying, "Maybe YOU didn't have to deal with the but these assholes have tried to cap me a few times! Each time i always barely survived they even put me in the hospital one time," He took the binoculars back and said, "Why the hell would Alex be talking to them? Wonder what happened on Columbus Day?"

Spliff Dogg chimed in and said, "You don't remember? It was on the news just a few weeks ago, man! They threw down up in San Fierro over that protest. Italians vs Indians. Then the pigs showed up and started arresting people."

Liberia corrected him. "They prefer the term Native Americans, not Indian." Spliff Dogg rolled his eyes. "Why don't I ask them what they prefer , not you?" Libby flipped him off but said no more.

They listened in further as Salvatore was now talking. _"We understand that you and your crew can get around just about anywhere in this state. We've been looking to expand West again. With the Sindacco and Forellis down for the count, we need to step in and make ourselves known in Las Venturas. We also know that the Rez Dogs have been known to make moves on the roads between Los Santos and Las Venturas. That tells me you're nomadic. That tells me you can be anywhere at any time and don't have any established street turf like these gangs out here."_

The older man, known as Fire Ant Fire Ant asked him with suspicion, _"Your point is? I don't know what you're trying to ask us but maybe it shouldn't be us. Maybe you wanna talk to one of the two guys that run this state. Or that are trying to anyway. That would be either Leo McCoy or...that youngster in those suits. Alex, what's his name again?"_

Salvatore pointed out, "_Because I don't want to talk to either one of those jerk offs. Let's just say Leo and I have bad blood between us. He's a snake and if I don't take his head then somebody else will. I've been trying to kill that prick since the seventies. As for that other man, I hate that cocksucker too. He stole from me and nobody steals from Salvatore Leone. I'm coming to you because you all are probably taking a back seat to all the bigger gangs. Kind of like your struggle got overshadowed by louder more obnoxious protests. What I am suggesting is a partner ship between the Tribal Syndicate and the Leone Family We need a way inside L.S. and we now you have all been doing small time jobs here and there in the desert but wouldn't you like a more established foothold in Las Venturas? Think of how much money that place rakes in!"_

Fire Ant seemed disgusted by his statement muttering, _"Money? Is that all anybody concerns themselves with? Dead men on dead trees?" _

Mario laughed at that statement and said, "_That IS what its all about. Like it or hate it, we all need it. Now with your ties to Los Santos and our ties to Las Venturas, we could have a fruitful partnership. We only need a little bit of muscle and a show of force and we could run everything between Las Venturas and L.S. See there has been Families in Los Santos before but thanks to the feds that was a thing of the past. We want back in. We tried to make a deal with the Mexicans back at that time but they decided to fuck us over. So now we come to you. What do ya say?"_

A younger gang member who CJ did not recognize frowned but crossed his arms demanding, "_How much are we talking about here?"_

Mario looked at his fellow mafioso and looked back at the Aboriginal gang banger and said, _"70/30. Before taxes that is..." _He said with a laugh. Libby's eyebrows raised and she sighed readying her MSG90 Sniper Rifle with a suppressor attached to it . "Here goes, something is gonna go down."

Carl shook his head in disbelief. "This nigga is really gonna try and get down with the Leone Family? If Alex is down with them, I can't honor our truce with the Ballas! And if he helps them, then I gotta take him out too!"

Woozie held up his hand. "Just wait and see what they will do."

Alex looked at him as though he was insane. _"I don't think you meant we'd be getting the 80% do ya?" _

Mario chuckled with arrogance. _"Yeah, sure ya do." _

Fire Ant looked at the man with a fierce glare on his face. _"You can't be serious! Even if we did want to do business with the mafia, do you really expect us just to take 20% and be grateful?" _

Salvatore crossed his arms and declared, "_On your hands and fucking knees." _

The young gang member stood up and removed a pistol from his belt and aimed at Salvatore's head. _"Fuck this. Why should we put up with this? Gimme one reason we shouldn't put a bullet in each and every one of you?" _ Mario blew smoke from his cigar and snapped and five men armed with MP5's entered the room, all of them Leone associates. Toni also stood up, pointing a Desert Eagle at him._"That would be the biggest mistake you ever points a gun at the skipper. Now put it down or we'll shred you right where you stand." _He ordered.

Fire Ant pulled on the young mans arm saying, "_Wolf, now is not the time for this. You'll have to excuse him. All of us. We're mourning the loss of one of our boys. There is no need for violence today. Even still, we're going to say no to your offer and be on our way. All the roads between Los Santos and Venturas is ours so unless you have a better offer, there will be no alliance between us." _CJ breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Mario tried to reason with him. _"Why do you gotta be so negative? What is it with you freaking guys? We aint the US Army, we aint gonna break the treaty if ya get what I mean." _

Fire Ant once again glared at him and told him, _"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Even if you did hold fair to 80/20 what good is it to us to make two thousand dollars while you make eight? Treaty or not I'm smart enough to know when we're being screwed over. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." _

Salvatore pointed at Alex and demanded, "_You, kid! Where do I know you from? You look awfully familiar and I don't know where I know your face but I gotta tell ya, I'm not liking the feeling I got." _

Alex stared him down hesitating before saying, _"You don't know me at all, old man. Let's keep it that way. I don't exactly like you either." _

Salvatore shook his head in disgust. _"Kids today, they got no respect for their elders. Its a damn disgrace. This isn't over. You can walk out of here but if you come back to Las Venturas you'd better call ahead to Caligula's first. You want to hit the slot machines, see an Elvis impersonator, or so much as see a fucking Bandits came you'd all better phone ahead and see if ts okay with me, capisce?"_

Alex sneered at the mafia don not at all intimidated by his status as the boss or his position of power. _"You aint my Elder, grandpa. I do respect my Elders but you aint MY Elder." _He jerked a thumb in Fire Ant's direction. _"He is my Elder and I see him as an Uncle to me. He's more of a man than you or any of these fat bastards ever will be. Oh and this isn't over by the way..."_

Mario snorted at this statement and Salvatore laughed while Toni smirked as well. _"You think a bunch of small time gang bangers like yourselves have an ice cube's chance in hell against the Leone Family? That's gotta be the funniest thing I've heard today, eh Toni? Boss?"_

Alex looked at him and just shook his head in contempt and said, _"Time will tell We'll see." _ As they walked out of the meeting room the gang member closer to Alex's age who had pulled out the gun flipped them off and said, "_Arrivaderci, bitch!"_

Salvatore looked at them with anger as they left and snarled at Mario, "_You find somebody to tail that jerk off and whack him! All of them! You take every last one of them out!"_

Mario looked at his boss trying to calm him down saying, "_Don't worry boss I got this covered. They'll all be dead soon enough." _Carl nodded. "Let's move!" Libby watched them on the binoculars seeing that a car had just pulled up and saw Shen. He also had Buddha and two other members of their gang with them. Aside from that, Woozie had three more Triads going in as well. They could already hear gunfire breaking out in the building. Carl took his weapon, an M4A1 with a scope on it. He moved across the street and got inside of the building. An armed security guard was starting to head toward the direction of the shots but then spotted CJ.

CJ fired letting off ten rounds and hit the guy in the chest. The man's pistol went off twice as it hit the floor. The man's light blue uniform was stained with red now. They moved up the stairs and Libby readied her H&K MP5 and Woozie had a similar weapon. Another guard had his pistol out and started firing. Two shots went by Carl's head but Woozie fired nine rounds and hit the guard in the chest one round shooting a bloody hole in his badge. Big Bear and Spliff Dogg had their weapons ready from the bag. Spliff still using his dual Mac-10's and Big Bear had a Mossburg.

Big Bear informed him, "Yo CJ! We'll take this floor. You guys take the floor above. We'll meet up on the stairwell!"

Carl agreed and headed up the stairs. He got to the next floor and spotted a man wearing a black suit holding an MP5. He fired and hit him in the chest with several rounds. Carl fell down the stairs as the rounds hit him, the shots themselves not doing damage since he had a vest but the fall down several stairs did do damage. Libby fired her MP5 and hit the man in the chest. She aimed higher and let off three rounds to his head, hitting him in the right temple. The man's brains and blood stained the wall of the stairwell as he hit it and slid down it.

"Looks like we're getting warmer!" She called out and CJ got to his feet, angry that he had hit his head falling down. They got into the lobby of that floor and saw two members of the C Town boys shooting at an unknown target but Carl figured they were either Leone Family or security guards for the building. There was one gang member with a red football jersey, a 69ers jersey and he had taken several shots already. He had a Tec 9. He took cover but fired from around the corner. "Shen is just down the hall! We're fucking these guys up!"

A Leone Family member was firing an M4 from inside of an office door. He fired nine rounds and hit the gang member in the chest. The gang member fell to the ground. The other was still alive and he fired his own Tec 9 and wounded the man with the M4 just as the man got back into cover. Two mafioso opened fire on Libby and Woozie yelling, "The fucking Triads are here! Kill em all!"

They took cover behind the receptionists desk and returned blind fire. CJ fired the remaining magazine into both of them and they fell shaking as though they were having a seizure. he reloaded yelling, "Where's your boss, bitches? Tell me and you'll live!"

Libby searched a room and spotted three Leone goons. She fired and let off a burst but her weapon clicked empty. "Shit!" She cried out but one of them grabbed her and put her in a full nelson. They kept a Desert Eagle to her forehead. "Hey, Wussy! I got your broad back here! You better come and get her or you may not see her again!" He put his hands to her legs trailing down her thighs.

"Get off me you fucking pervert!" She screamed. Libby drove her elbow to his face in a rage, and whirled around punching him in his already bleeding nose and delivered a combo of punches and kicks and while the man tried to fire he could not get the gun aimed at her. He fell to the ground dazed and she kept him down with a kick to the solar plexus. The other two goons charged her afraid to fire for fear of hitting their comrade. One man swung at her and she ducked the other tried and she blocked his hand and gave him a kick to the abdomen.

"God damn it, Petey she knows Kung Fu!" One of them said and out of four punches managed to land one which caught her off guard and her ear was ringing. The mobster named Petey rolled his eyes saying, "Big fucking surprise there." This angered her but before she could react he head butted her and grabbed her throwing her against the wall and bombarded her with punches. She was dazed as the blows hit her but she drove her knee to his groin and grabbed his face saying, "That hurt! How do you like it?" She head butted him and broke his nose. He fell on his ass and she held her head rubbing it.

"I didn't do that right...ow!" She said audibly without realizing it. The other man who was the last one side from Petey and the perv, swung at her and she easily blocked and countered his punches but then he caught her with a blow to the cheek. She could tell he was learning her style and figuring out how to counter it himself. He threw a punch but she caught it and was about to try and break his arm but before she could he rammed his shoulder into it using the fact that she had him by the arm as an advantage. He grabbed her by the ponytail and began punching her, and hit her three times. She finally shoved him off hitting him with two low jabs to the gut.

She angrily growled, "Hair pulling? Really?" She wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him to the ground with a slam and as he got up in a daze she tugged on his curly locks as hard as she could and demanded, "How do you like it?"

She slammed his head into the floor and he did not get up again. She walked back into the hallway after retrieving and reloading her weapon. Shen was just ahead and she followed CJ and Woozie into the room where he was. Carl spotted the man known as Mario firing at them from a room across from them. "Who are you sons of bitches? Nobody fucks with the Leone Family! Just ask the Sindacos what happens when you do!"

Toni was also there and firing an M4. He took aim and fired hitting CJ in the chest. Carl fell to the ground but Toni went back into cover before he could do more than that as Shen, Buddha, and the C Town gang member fired back at him. Carl got to his feet and Toni poked his head out again and fired and CJ fired back at him zoning in on his abdomen. He fired and let off twelve rounds. Not all of them hit but he saw Toni's blood hit the wall indicating some of them had. The man staggered back in shock and Carl fired toward his face but Toni fell back into the room.

Mario helped him to his feet and said, "That gang banging piece of shit is crazy! That's the guy that robbed the boss!" Carl mowed down a gun man in the hall and moved toward the high ranking mobsters. Salvatore had a Rifle similar to Toni and he fired at Carl but also hit the C Town thug letting five rounds tear into the guys right shoulder and his chest. The gang banger was wounded but not dead. "Car, my boy! I never thought you'd have the balls to show your ugly mug in my town again! You ready to meet your maker?"

Carl fired at him forcing him back into cover. Carl had to reload again and he said, "You're one to talk, old man! Who you calling ugly with that bald ass head of yours? You know your bitch is only with you for the money right? Why else would she put up with a wrinkly nut sack?"

Salvatore fired at the corner where Carl was taking cover and said, "I can't wait to cut that disrespectful tongue outta your mouth, kid! Teach you some manners! Show you what happens to thieving little weasels."

Spliff Dogg and Big Bear appeared behind Carl joining him where he was taking cover. "Hey homie, nobody there but a few security guards, we cleared em out, Carl!" Big Bear reported holding his smoking shotgun. Woozie pointed out, "That's okay, all the action is right here!"

Shen spotted Spliff Dogg and said, "Holy shit is that who I think it is? You're fucking beast on the mic, man! I know you probably hear this all the time but I'm your biggest fan!"

Spliff laughed, saying, "Guess just one bandanna wasn't enough, huh? If it didn't fool you it aint gonna fool the pigs either," He had a bandanna on the lower part of his face he took a second to tie one on the top half of his face. "I'll give you an autograph if we make it out alive if that's what you're trying to say."

Shen shook his head as he reloaded, "No harm done, none of your fans are cops! Don't need an autograph, dawg, just a rain check on smoking a blunt with me!" Spliff nodded. "Cool, I'm with that,g."

Salvatore still exchanged gunfire with Carl. "Don't think i forgot about you fucking Mountain Cloud slopes! I know you're the reason this ungrateful prick betrayed me. Mark my words I'm gonna turn the Four Dragons into a dumping ground!"

Woozie popped out and fired at him as well causing Sal to duck but two mobsters took his place. "Fuck you, RACIST MOTHERFUCKER!" The rounds bombarded the two Leone goons and they fell dead, on top of each other almost as if they were lovers dying in each others arms.

The Triads Woozie had for back up, numbering three in all besides himself and Libby, were shooting it out with some Leone just down the hall to their right. They managed to take out several Leone goons but two of them were dropped as Mario moved toward them and was about to try and flank Carl's position. The last Triad thug, though wounded from Mario's M4, fired his own AK at him forcing him back and yelled, "You want some of me you fat motherfucker?"

Mario summoned five more Leone goons to get his back from where Salvatore and Toni were and they mowed down the last Mountain Cloud boy in a hail of bullets from an M-16, a Desert Eagle, a shotgun, and to MP5's respectively. Spliff and Bear took the Triad's place and began firing. Big Bear nailed the man with the M-16 with a blast to the head. "Bulls eye, motherfucker!" He shouted.

Spiff Dogg grinned and unloaded a flurry of rounds at Mario. "What's up now, niggas? You can't fade real Grove Street hogs, bitch!" Mario was already retreating and two of the Leone goons were hit instead, the man with the shotgun took several rounds in the chest and bled both internally and externally and also took two rounds in the wind pipe. The other, who had the Desert Eagle, was wounded but not dead. He took six rounds in the fore arm and armpit. Still, he went down. Big Bear fired, taking a chunk out of wall as he narrowly missed a mobster. He fired again and hit the man in the shoulder blowing a huge chunk out of it the size of a mango fruit and the man fell to the floor howling. He fired again, this time nailing the other one through the door way and the shotgun blast hit the Leone goon in the chest and came out of his back side. The man fell, blood pouring from his mouth as well as the fresh exit wounds in his back that left a big ear in the suit he wore as blood gushed out.

The wounded mafiso with the Desert Eagle tried to fire despite his injuries but Spliff Dogg fired saying, "Too slow, ho!" He fired six rounds from each and nailed him in the chest. The man fell against the floor but as blood bubbled from his mouth he said, "My favorite...raper just shot me..." He died letting out a death rattle, he was a thin Sicilian man possibly in his late twenties and he was wearing a black track suit. Spliff Dogg was stressed that he knew who he was. "God damn it how do they keep figuring me out?"

Big Bear grinned as he reloaded the shotgun. "You shouldn't talk, bro. A fan is gonna know its you. Simple as that."

Carl fired his Assault Rifle and he caught several rounds from Toni's Carbine. He felt a round in the arm and then two more. Carl felt three more hit him in the chest. He aimed at Toni firing and hitting him in the chest. He suspected the high ranking mobster had body armor on just as he did. Carl fired at his shoulders and saw the blood in his black suit. He fired at his abdomen and hit him in the right hip. Carl kept on blasting him and the rounds finally went through hitting him in the stomach. Toni cried out in pain. Carl reloaded again and the mobster fell to the floor. Salvatore yelled, "Toni! Mario get your fat ass in here! Toni's been hit!"

Carl fired as they attempted to retreat and hit Salvatore with four rounds in the back. Carl didn't know where the rest of the Leone goons were coming from and suspected that backup had arrived possibly from Salvatore calling them in from Caligula's. They got in front of the mafia don but not before Carl got Salvatore in the left leg. "That was for Barbara, dick head!"

The rest of the rounds hit a mafia guard in the face. One of them fired a 9mm rapidly and hit Woozie twice in the left arm and once in the leg just grazing him. "YOUR MOTHER SUCKS COCKS IN HELL!" He screamed and fired, the rounds hitting the man in the face chipping his nose apart, causing dark red blood spraying all over the walls. The rounds hit the man in the forehead as well and he fell to the ground. Shen and Buddha cleaned the remaining gang members out, Shen with his shotty and Buddha with his Micro Uzi.

Carl looked out the window and saw the police had arrived and Salvatore and Mario attempted to carry their wounded comrade to safety and were swarmed by the police. An ambulance was there as well. "Shit, CJ, we gotta get outta here, man!" Big Bear announced and Carl agreed. He turned to Woozie and Libby and asked, "You guys need a ride?"

Woozie looked at Libby and they smiled and shook their head. They started to head back down stairs heading out to get back outside knowing they would have a shit load of officers to deal with. Carl briefly stopped to attache a 40mm grenade launcher mounted to the Assault Rifle. He was glad he had that supply bag handy. Spliff Dogg looked at him and said, "Hey, I know you think you're bad ass and everything but just so you know that was Toni Cipriani you capped. If you killed him its gonna be all out war with us. That nigga helped Salvatore wipe the floor with the Sindaccos. He brought their crew back on top when he got home. Kinda like you did but I'm just saying playa, you may need to watch your ass double time."

Carl's reply was simple. "Its already all out war, man! They killed my baby's mama! She may have been a cop and that wasn't cool but she was just a small town cop. Besides she quit the force when our son was born. Still, we weren't meant for each other but that doesn't mean she deserved to die! Salvatore's trying to kill all my ex girlfriends just to fuck with me. Fuck him and his lap dog. If it wasn't me, it'd be somebody else you best believe that!"

They were nearly out of the building when a wounded security guard, who's light blue uniform was bout halfway red from the bloodstains from a gunshot wound, stepped out with his service pistol in one hand as his other arm was useless. He aimed at Shen as he was the one who had wounded him and started firing wildly. The rounds missed but two rounds hit Shen in the arm. The rest of the rounds hit the wall near him. At least it appeared that way until the C town gang member who was already wounded fell forward as he was hit in the head by one round.

Shen brought the shotgun forward and fired hitting the man in the stomach and blew a hole in his guts nearly tearing his torso apart. "That was my homie you fuckin gweilo cocksucker!" He screamed. They headed out the front door. The police were waiting. Carl didn't even bother to listen to their orders to drop their guns. He just fired the grenade launcher. He hit the side of a patrol car and watched it explode, fire engulfing the cop car in flames. Two of the officers also screamed, one because he had taken shrapnel in neck. The other because his arms were on fire. He fired again and blew up another cop car. He fired at all the remaining officers letting the automatic rounds sweep up three of them sending the rest ducking for cover. Carl took the chance and got in the pink vehicle he had stolen earlier. Carl looked at Woozie, Libby, Buddha and Shen. "You sure you guys will be okay?"

Libby was using her Sniper Rifle now, picking off officers with head shots, crouched down. Woozie grinned saying, "I think we'll manage."

They took off, CJ, Spliff Dogg, and Big Bear and a cop fired upon their car with a Glock but Big Bear fired his shotgun, and kept doing it until it was empty and the tanned uniform was stained with the pig's blood. "Nice shooting! That's my dawg!" Yelled Carl.

A police woman with a red ponytail fired at them as well and tried to shoot CJ through the windshield but he ducked down keeping his head below the steering wheel but kept his foot on the pedal. The woman rolled off the car and cracked the windshield as he ran her over. Her blood was on the windshield too.

Spliff Dogg shrugged. "A little bit of dish soap and a bucket should clean that out." They drove to the car park and got to the top. CJ finally got the helicopter started just as the police cars were following them up to the top. They began to lift off and Spliff Dogg emptied his SMG's on the car, aiming for the gas tank and it blew up just as he ran out of ammo.

As they lifted off, the police tried to follow but the police maverick would not be in the area for another two minutes. Spliff Dogg reloaded and they were out of the area before long however Carl noticed a San Andreas news chopper tailing them and the cops were heading the same direction as he was. "Spliff! Dump on that chopper, man!" Spliff Dogg unloaded both Mac-10's at the cockpit and the chopper began to swerve and spiral out of control. Carl took a detour and flew them out of the area, and the cops attempting to catch up with them were stopped by the chopper headed for the Earth. It exploded several times when it hit the ground causing four squad cars to go up with it.

They flew away the majority of the cops now arriving at the scene of the crash. "MAN! Look at those fire works! Never mind fourth of July!" Spliff Dogg observed.

_Alex_

_Green Light_

He drove through Idlewood. It was uncomfortable given the shit that had gone on recently in the city. Seemingly, the truce between the two biggest Black gangs were off and the war was on. Which was why he felt unsafe driving through a Family hood. He was planning to kick it with Stacks. Alex was dressed in a black plaid button up shirt and beige khakis. He was not in gang colors. He knew however, that Stacks likely would be. Though the Ballas still had several strongholds in Idlewood it was majority OGF now as of 92'. He pulled up and got out as he saw Stacks and was surprised to see him not wearing gang colors. He just wore a black denim jacket and a white baseball cap to the back. He also had with him, a man he didn't recognize.

The man was African American about medium in shade and had curly hair, sad looking brown eyes, a wide nose, and wore a purple T shirt, blue jeans and a gray jacket. "What's going, on Stacks? Who's this guy?" Alex asked him. Stacks motioned to him and said, "This is my homie Jamal, man. I know this is short notice but I need him to roll with us cuz. He's my boy I can vouch that's he cool but he got some important information that Larry might wanna know. Your cousin knows him they've been homies for years. No offense nigga but six years is a long time to be gone, six years might as well be sixty in the hood how fast things happen."

Alex was hesitant but he said, "All right get in. I'm headed to the dealership anyway." They did just that and he began to drive. "So Jamal been the little homie for two years. He's from Kilo Tray you feel me? As hard as the Groves hit us while you were gone, this nigga went hard on them. He acted like the name Carl Johnson was nothing at all, the way he'd ride on their hood! But see now we got the truce but they aint been honoring it. See two of theirs killed a bunch of Ballas and he knew all of the ones that got hit. So he tried to smoke Carl but he barely survived the encounter himself. Said he spared him. So maybe there's more to this shit then we know..."

Alex didn't know what to say. So he said thee first thing he could think of. "That makes no sense. I mean why would CJ spare him? After all I've heard about that man's rep and even just the few times I've met him I know he aint a merciful man. Why would he spare you?"

Jamal shrugged. "I don't know but all I wanted to do was shoot him. He killed my homies in front of me but at the same time we were trying to kill him and I was the only one who was willing to hear him out. The one time came and he shot them and covered for me told me to get my boy to the hospital and I did, but still, I don't know if what he was saying was true he was making it sound like we were being played. It could be true but until I know that for sure I aint assuming it is. Still, I want those motherfuckers that rolled on our set. They're dead I don't care if they're best friends with the Johnson Boys when I find em I'm putting them in the ground."

Stacks agreed with what he was saying but Alex told him, "This aint a good idea, guys. We could actually be being used here. I smell bacon, and I think they're trying to ruin this truce. That's what they did before and I wasn't even here for that truce. I think Detective Campbell is exactly behind it. Its like he's trying to be the new Tenpenny. We need to go after those bastards, not each other."

Stacks didn't think so. "Homie I've been here on the streets and I've been in the pen. I'm not saying you didn't have the right to leave town a few years, by all means see what else is out there! But i was here and I know how much bad blood there is between us and the OGF. Yeah we tried a truce and even when niggas weren't blasting each other cause of the pigs, it was still a waste. All the Ballas and Groves were doing while they were cool was partying! The cops thought it was a plot between us both to take them all out and I wish that was true cause that's the reason they were cracking down and instigating shit but the fact is all niggas did was party there wasn't any plot for no revolution. Unless that's what we got planned this time around we may as well get a peace treaty out of mind."

Just then, as they were driving through, a gray van pulled up next to them and the side door opened and fired upon the car. Alex pulled the red Tahoma taking a left at the light as glass shattered from the buck shot. The glass cut Jamal and Stacks but aside from that were unharmed. The man with the shotgun, a young light skinned black man with blue eyes and a black beanie along with a green sweater yelled, What's popping now, nigga? Payback time!" He pumped the shotgun again but before he could fire the 12 gauge Jamal and Stacks opened fire with their pistols. Alex didn't even notice they had been packing but was not surprised given that they were both Ballas and they were driving through Idlewood.

The guy used the van door shutting it, as cover and the rounds bounced off but he did take one shot through the back of his hand. A man in the van riding shotgun, stuck himself out the window and fired a Beretta The man had two green bandannas covering his face. He fired two shots that narrowly missed Alex's face. "What the fuck is this shit? Why are these assholes trying to kill us? If you don't tell me, you two are walking!"

Stacks fessed up. "Me and Jamal went hoo riding on those niggas. We hit up one of their hoods in Idlewood cause that was where Jamal was at when his homies got shot by those Ho's in the Voodoo so we thought they were from here and we caught a bunch of em slipping two days ago. Turns out they were actually Groves from Ganton , not Idlewood."

Alex rolled his eyes and screamed, "Are you telling me I got guys gunning for me cause I'm with you because you hit up the wrong Grove set? Are you shitting me?"

Jamal let off nine rounds and hit the gang member on the right side of the car firing from the other side. The man was hit with four rounds in the chest and fell from where he was out of the window and into the street. Alex saw the man with the shotgun aiming again and ducked down. The shot was fired and shattered the halfway rolled down passenger window. Stacks fired his pistol with one hand and let off the last six shots in his gun. He hit the Grove member with all of them and the man fell back in the van and his body rolled out of the open door and was smashed on the ground.

The driver of the van rammed Alex's car and screamed, "Fuck the Ball less bustas! Idlewood Family 4 life, dawg!" He drove with one hand and fired a Tec 9 he pulled from inside with the other. Alex swerved keeping his head down as the rounds hit the hood and caused it to be shredded and was sticking out. The windshield looked like a spider web. Alex rammed his van with the car and the Tec 9 fell from his grip into the street. Stacks fired his reloaded pistol as did Jamal and lit the man up and the man's body hung out of the driver window.

Alex got them to Larry's car dealership panting and told them, "All right, since you guys started this shit, I'm going in to see my cousin and you two are gonna take this fucking car and dump it! Are we clear?"

Jamal looked pissed about it but Stacks though hesitant, assured him, "Yeah for sure. We got it, don't worry."

They got up front and he walked into the dealership. A Hispanic woman greeted him and asked, "Hello sir, Welcome to Sunshine Auto! How can we help you today?"

Alex politely asked, "Yeah have you seen Larry? I'm his cousin."

The woman told him, "Oh so you're the one he's always talking about! Well he is with a customer at the moment but if you have a seat he'll be right with you." Alex nodded sitting down but thought, _Where the hell did he get Miss Perky Sun rays over here? Jesus its too early for that..._

Alex spotted Larry in there wearing fancy clothing and he was talking to a Caucasian man in his forties or fifties and his son who wore a Letterman's jacket. They were chatting and laughing and Larry said, "Okay, Mr. Bernstein, we'll just get you those papers to sign and you're good to go! Terry, that's a hell of a car for your first, right?" A Gold Infernus was brought forward and he said, "That's right. My Dad buys me anything I want."

The father nervously chuckled and said, "Yeah but remember the deal, son this is your graduation gift because you promised you'd go to college. You have to work for success you can't just expect handouts. I sure didn't." The teen, Terry just rolled is eyes at this and said, "Yeah whatever."

Larry got the signatures and all the paperwork filled out and finally came in. "Alex! What's up, baby? My nigga! We are on our way, Ali! One more step in the road to success!"

Alex looked at him with disapproval and asked, "So catering to rich assholes from West Vinewood is a stepping stone to success? No offense, brother, but unlike that sports car, I'm NOT SOLD!"

Larry laughed at what he said and then his expression turned serious. "How did you know where that guy was from, though? That was a really good guess!"

Alex shook his head. "It wasn't a guess at all I know the type I've been robbing assholes like that for years! I thought success is a state of mind? Not taking money from the enemy?"

Larry sighed and put an arm around him. "Look, man, I gotta level with you. You're my cousin and you know I love you. My moms and pops died, broke, nigga! They had two of the baddest motherfucking gangs at their back and they still died broke! They were all about banging but they lived in the moment too much and never thought about tommorow. Now I aint saying you gotta go straight like Angie or anything like that but look you gotta get some paper and save up. My parents died broke. Our parents died broke both of them and nobody should have to struggle like we did."

Alex pulled away and asked, "Money? Is that what its all about? Nobody values real things? Like having a family, seeing the world? Meeting people?"

Larry held his arms out. "Yes! All those things cost money, man! How do you expect to travel the world or take care of a family?" Alex rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"I didn't say we don't need it," He began. "I just hate that we do. Why can't things be free? Based on human need? That's how it used to be ya know. Before there was money people just bartered. They didn't charge money for food. Say that if you didn't have a piece of paper you starve to death. Our parents stole remember? Mine did and yours did they always made sure we had enough."

Larry was sympathetic. "I know where you're coming from, bro. I do but times have changed. Things are run by money now. i mean, look we've been at war with the Groves forever and still when we aint fighting them what is everybody in the hood trying to do? Get over! Now i aint no bitch ass nigga trying to leave the hood. I aint like that. I'm still the OG in Jefferson. I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world i wanna make the hood easier for single mothers too but power doesn't come before money."

Alex snorted. "So that's what you're out for? To be another Leo Mccoy? A rich asshole getting rich of of the people in the streets doing their dirty work? I already worked for a guy like that for six years, man! I just hate seeing rich oppurtunists like him using people. Whether its a criminal, or a politician, absolute power corrupts! With the amount of money Tommy has, he could pretty much end poverty in Vice City but he's too busy living large banging pornstars on Prawn Island! Or at least he was..." He said speaking of Candy Suxx but then remembering this was no longer the case and he could remember why as he had been there when it had happened. He shook the thought from his mind.

Larry shook his head, "You know me better than that. You know, even after six years and being across the country from me, you aint changed much. Still angry, loc! A rebel without a cause. Maybe if you had seen what had went down in the 92' riots you wouldn't have thought it was so cool to be part of the riots. i was a part of it and I saw a lot of rioters from my neighborhood get shot by police or by store owners. And you know Darryl? The nigga that put us both on the game, despite what both our parents wanted? Well he was with me but he got jammed up. And because of that he'll never get outta prison. Get to make love to Stoney, get to see his kid graduate, get married and what not. I mean i'm loyal to the game but sometimes we gotta mature, Ali! You got a chance to fill in his place, too. You gotta enjoy life. Savor it. I may not have agreed with Uncle Owen on everything but I know he would have agreed with me on that. Moms and Pops too."

Alex rolled his eyes at his elder cousin. "You're sounding like my sister, cuz. You know I'm not gonna betray Darryl like that. I know i like her but still that's the big homie's girl. I'll look after her and her son make sure they're always safe but I'll never betray him like that by making a move on a woman that aint mine."

Larry looked at him and asked, "Speaking of Angie, that reminds me, what was college like? I hear you went after all despite all the bitching and moaning but you didn't graduate? You were only doing a two year degree, what's up with that? Why didn't you finish?"

Alex looked at the ground. "I missed the test i needed. When Dad went out of town and came back here, I looked for him all over the place for a while. Then he finally calls me and tells me he's just on his way to visit Fire Ant in prison in San Andreas. Said he visited you and then went upstate to see Angie. Then he got shot, remember? After that, I didn't even care about college anymore. I stuck with it at as long as I could. I was in it, trying to stay outta trouble for all that time up to this year but when he got killed all that mattered was finding who did it and putting them in the ground."

Larry frowned at this and started to reply but then his secretery came in and said, "Um, Mr. Eastman? You have a phone call." Larry looked at her with annoyance and asked, "Can't you tell them to call me back? Who is it on the phone?"

She shrugged and said, "I have no idea, sir. I asked but they just said that you would want to talk to them. They said they know you and its an important call."

Larry sighed and went inside and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Alex wondered what was going on. "You what? No! You'd better not lay a fucking finger on her or I'll feed you your own balls!" Alex came into the room looking at his cousin with concern. "Listen here you MOTHERFUCKER! NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY WOMAN!" He raged.

He slammed the reciever down and shouted, "Shit! They hung up on me! Alex, the fucking Aztecas took Traci, damn it! They said they wanted to teach me a lesson and show what happens to anybody that fucks with them! I know exactly who's behind it too!"

Just then Larry's two way pager beeped. "Shit, Alex we gotta go!" He showed him the pager. It said If you ever want to see this black bitch alive again, you'd better get your ass over to the old Pisswasser Brewery in Ocean Docks, Its abandoned, first right off 6th Street. You come alone or your woman dies today. 

Alex agreed and they headed out to the parking lot. "Pick any car, Ali we gotta go!" Just then a white Landstalker pulled up and Stacks and Jamal exited. "Larry, what's up, nigga? What's cracking with ya? You remember the homie, Jamal right?"

Larry held a hand up to silence him. "We aint got time for pleasantries, partner! The Ese's got my lady, man!" He unlocked the trunk of a silver Cheetah and pulled out a case full of weapons which were taken apart but Larry knew how to put them together. "If you're rolling with us, just say so otherwise, I gotta go!"

Jamal came up and said, "Look, we're here to help you. Why do you think we came back with a set of wheels? But yo peep this, we got into it with those Jokes, they tried to get us but we got them first. Anyway point being, they're beefing and we're lucky they weren't rolling that deep that time."

Larry put the weapons together and handed Alex a PSG-1 Sniper Rifle, and two Ingram Mac-10's. "I'm gonna go in alone so that they don't hurt her. You and Jamal and Stacks wait a bit and then come in after us. I gotta get past the guards though so don't start blasting till I do. Once I do though, you start popping as many of them as you can, including the ones that have my girl. I mean it, cuz."

Alex took the weapons and he, and the other two Ballas got into the Landstalker they had jacked and Stacks and Jamal removed their own 9mm's and readied them. Alex asked him, "Where can i get a good vantage point on them?"

Larry told him, "There's a sky light window. There's always at least one open. You can smoke them from up there," He said as he got into his Infernus. Ya'll stay behind me a bit okay? Let's not fuck this up, I love Traci. If she dies and by some miracle I don't, once I'm done with all those Ass Tecas I'll kill you three too."

Alex was surprised at his cousin saying this as he usually never talked this way to him but he could tell that Larry was highly upset that the Aztecas had taken his woman so Alex would not hold it against him. They waited for him to get a good distance ahead before Alex began to follow staying three lanes behind him. "How the fuck is he gonna threaten me like he would some punk Grove bitch? He been my homie for two years, man! I'm his peeps and that nigga wanna threaten me after all I did for him and for my hood and his?"

Alex shrugged. "Man, I'm his family. How do you think i feel? Don't take it personal. If that was your girl you would feel the same way."

Jamal nodded, shutting up in agreement with what he said but Stacks laughed. "Shit I got several honeys, I don't really give a fuck!"

Jamal looked at him with a frown. "Are you for real? If the somebody wanted to kill Sharice? You wouldn't care about that?"

Stacks rolled his eyes. "Look, nigga she's my baby mama but that girl stresses me out a lot of the time! Yeah, I fuck other women but its her I love. So yeah I would care but shit, if somebody wanted to kill her and did it aint the end of the world!"

Jamal shook his head at that as they followed Larry. "You're real fucked up, Stacks! You're cheating on a good woman you know that sister would die for you and you're still in the hood, creeping? There's something wrong with you. I've done some bad things in my life but I'll never cheat on a woman," He declared.

Stacks snickered at that. "What you mean, Mr. Idlewood? What girl? You aint got one! You just got a homegirl you fuck every now and then. She's just a friend that lets you hit the skins that's it. Don't get all high and mighty on me, fool!"

Jamal took offense to that. "Look i've had booty calls too all right? But at least i didn't lead nobody on every gil i ever had sex with were just out for some dick and I was out for some ass so it was mutual. And as for Keesha, she's my friend yeah but she knows me better than anybody I know and I would never fuck anybody else even if all we do is hang out and fuck. So no she aint my wife but I still have a little something called loyalty. I aint looking for no new booty. Your black ass could learn a thing or two from me. Didn't your mama teach you to respect women?"

Stacks snapped back, "Fuck you don't be talking about my mama nigga I'll beat your motherfucking ass for that shit! Not everybody has the Captain Save A Ho mentality, aight? Some of us are what white people like to call 'alpha males' or some shit like that. Shit, Sharice knows I love her. I fuck other women but she's the only one I love."

Alex shouted, "Can you two shut the fuck up? We're nearly there and I need to know what it is you're gonna do? Cause I have to cover L with the H&K so what are you two gonna be doing? A couple of nenas aren't gonna g a long way considering the Aztecas are probably armed to the teeth."

Stacks thought about it and said, "Aight, so you can start shooting the Aztecas, right and you can shoot all the niggas trying to hurt Larry's girl, and we'll come in busting provide extra cover. Like you can ambush them from the op and we'll get em from the door. Stop any those Varri Ho's from getting away, you feel me?"

Jamal nodded. "Yeah, what he said. You flank em and we'll stop them from getting away. I'm getting tired of fighting Choke Street bustas anyway, man I mean yeah we're beefing and all but the Aztecas are cleaning our clocks! I remember when WE ran this city and then the Groves were on top, now all the sudden the Ese's are the biggest gang? I guess they got more power when they decided to sling again like they used to. Really only a few of them are clinging to the no drug policy."

They got to their destination finally and saw Larry getting out. He knocked on the door and a gang member wearing a white tank top and an aqua colored bandanna holding an AK-47 opened the door and another thug came out and frisked him to make sure he wan't armed. The other was an overweight man with slicked back hair. He found the Glock Larry had in his belt and shook his head as he put the gun in his own shirt saying, "You niggers are fucking stupid, homes. Do you really think you were gonna come in here and try and have a shootout? You aint slick, pendejo. Aint gonna be no funny shit. Should have had a better plan," Larry looked as though he wanted to try and take the gun back from him and unload it in his fat gut and man boobs but he knew it would be suicide as the other gang banger had the AK trained on him.

The fat gang banger snickered and shoved him forward saying, Go on in, ladies first, Ese!" This got a chuckle from the other goon.

Alex pulled around to the side of the building and got out. He looked for a way to get onto the roof. He spotted a ladder lying on the ground and stood it up to the side of the wall. Jamal and Stacks steadied it for him and he ascended it but it only took him up far enough to grab onto what looked like a drainage pipe. He grabbed onto it and began to climb the rest of the way up to the roof, the Sniper Rifle strapped to his back, the Mac-10's at his hip. He gave the two Ballas a thumbs up and began to make his way over to the sky light windows. He made his way past several closed windows before he spotted one slightly open. He slowly, carefully opened it further trying not to make any noise. He could see the armed guards escorting Larry to a door that Alex figured must have been a foreman's office at one point when the beer factory was still up and running.

Now it hardly looked fit to even be a warehouse. Alex figured the factory must have been shut down for several years and wondered why nobody had knocked it down and rebuilt it. He had no time to think of this now as he kept an eye of his cousin, watching for the Aztecas to make a move. "Enough of this shit! Where is she? Where's my girlfriend?" He demanded and the Azteca who had made the racial remark punched him in the stomach. "You aren't the Jefe, done here, comrende? The Aztecas run this city. The Ballas are a thing of the past. We ask the question here," Larry looked as though he wanted to fight him back but the other guard with the AK kept the weapon trained on his head.

There were at least a dozen, possibly more, armed Aztecas inside the decrepit factory and Alex knew that they were all here for the exact some reason. Larry grunted saying, "I just want to make sure she's safe. That's all."

The gang member sneered. "Your woman is still alive but i can change that at the snap of a finger so you keep that in mind, eh?"

He hollered something in Spanish and a man wearing a black T shirt and black baggy chinos as well as a Los Santos Saints baseball hat, emerged and he was armed with an M-16 variant. "Larry! Long time no see, compadre! What has it been, four years? Si four years. Four years we've been fighting. So I hear you are a successful business man! Got your own car dealership! Sunshine Autos! With the money you make, you could easily move out of the ghetto. I know that I would if I were in your position."

Larry just scowled saying, "Well you aren't in my position. Can we can the small talk? I'm here for Traci. Where is she?" The man laughed at his words and then said something to the fat gang member who chuckled.

"You always did have a soft spot for the senioritas. I can assure you with my word as a man that no harm has come to the woman you love. But before we get to that, there are some things I need to know from you before I can even consider letting you and her go free. Just a little one on one, mano y mano!"

Larry exhaled but said, "What is it, Sanchez? What do you want to know? Does it have to do with the beef? You already know the reason why that's going on."

The man, Sanchez lit a cigarette. "Yes, the 92' riots. You know that the big homies in the prison ordered that because of it. The green light. It was the gringos you know. The Neo Nazis. They wanted it and since we needed some new allies through the drug trade we were willing to oblige. For years, we ignored you guys. We just focused blasting on Vagos while you were out there killing those Grove Street putas. We never encouraged our own soldiers to take part in the riots. Why would we give a fuck about the police beating a man up when he wasn't one of our own? Still the majority of rioters came from your neighborhoods. But then you and your friends began robbing us. As soon as we got back into the drug game, you and a crew of Ballas hit us on several occasions and jacked our shipments. Now we were already at war with you but when you fucked with our money, that made it a lot more personal. So I'm here to ask you two things. The first thing is, why?"

Larry, though at least a dozen maybe a dozen and a half gang members with guns were focused on him, showed no fear. He told him, "We thought it was wrong what you guys were doing. Killing blacks whether they were banging or not? When we knew who was doing these random shootings, we went after ya'll. Hit licks on you and killed some of your boys. I aint saying I'm innocent at all. But then you guys tried to say that us jacking you was the reason for the greenlights and we both know that aint true. What do people that don't even bang have to do with the riots? Why put hits out on them? Are you guys really taking your alliance with the peckerwoods that seriously? Take a look in the mirror, you aint white! They know it and i know it and as soon as they're through using your drug connections they're finna fuck you guys like a two dollar ho!"

Sanchez blew smoke, a grin on his face. "Ah! Now we are really getting down to the truth! The fact is, all though some Ballas participated in the rioting, most of the rioters were just regular tintos, random civilians, not gang bangers, that were burning down East Vinewood and pretty much the whole city! They burned down their own neighborhoods too, they burned down the Korean stores which was understandable since the Koreans moved into ther neighborhood and was taking money from the community yet they would not hire anybody that lived there. But the rioters also burned down Mexican owned stores, stores that pay protection to us, and that was where you crossed the line. In a way you know, there is truth to both sides of the story."

Larry looked at the high ranking Azteca with uncertainity and said, "Well now you know. It seems to me like you guys were just blaming people for what only some of us did! And even those that did burn down places, they had a right to be mad! The police brutality has been going on for too long! If you guys got a problem with it, go to war with us, the Ballas, don't take it out on people who just happen to live in our hoods!"

The man took another drag and he said, "That's very noble of you. Finally the Ballas stick up for their neighborhoods and stand for something other than blow. Guess you mayates aren't all entirely full of shit after all! But there is still one more question. My brother. Why did you kill him? I know it was you so do not act like you didn't. See when you stole a shipment of yayo from us back in 94' over on Flamerock, there were some homies that got shot but were still alive. Others were dead but you did not kill the wounded. But you kill my brother? Why do that? You wounded Guillermo and then shot him while he was already down. I have heard many rumors and theories as to why you would shoot him in cold blood like you did but i want to hear the truth from you!"

He shouted a command in Spanish and a gang member of Central American descent dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans,and had a turquoise beanie on, emerged, and there Alex could see Traci. The gang member, though he was allied with them, was not an Azteca. Yet he was still a South Sider under the territorial banner among San Andreas gangs. He was a member of the Mara Pshychos. Alex figured this anyway because the man held a machete to Traci's neck. The woman looked scared out of her mind. "I have held up my end of the bargain. You see that she is alive. If you want her to stay that way you had better answer me truthfully or I will have Angelo here give her a Colombian necktie."

Alex aimed at the gang member but feared that he would hit Traci. Larry hesitated and then said, "Because he killed my parents. He may not have done it directly but he ordered it. I didn't get your homies that did it but I got him."

Sanchez blew smoke and flattened the cigarette out and put it in his pocket for later. "So you killed my brother out of vengance? Its ironic, isn't it? He took somebody you cared for and then you took somebody who I cared for. I appreciate your honesty but you forgot to include one detail. Your mother Brandi was with you on at least several occasions when you stole from us, yes?"

Larry seemed angry at him mentioning his mother specifically. He ignored his own anger and said, "She came with us once. I didn't let her come with me after that. I know what you're trying to say but even if they killed her because of that, that doesn't explain why they killed her and my dad."

Sanchez just shrugged as though it were no big deal at all. "Your papi helped you out plenty on the streets. Don't forget, you had the Tribal Syndicate backing you up! Your father was a remarkable man. He was a hell of an activist just like your uncle was. We had respect for what they did. Both in the Syndicate and during their days in AIM,"

This was true except that Larry's father had left the Syndicate and had retired due to the split between Elder gang members in the Tribal Syndicate, and the young blood within the Rez Dogs who had been in a brief war with itself due to disagreement about the drug trade. In those few years, the Rez Dogs had allied with the Ballas while the Tribal Syndicate had allied with Grove Street strictly based on their no drug policy but once the Tribal Syndicate had absorbed the Rez Dogs back in and the war ended, their alliance with GSF did not last and they had all ended up siding with the Ballas and agreed that if the Rez Dogs or any senior gangsters in the Syndicate was involved in the drug trade, they would only sell it to enemy communities and keep it far away from their people in the cities or on reservations.

With Alex's father having been out of town and Uncle Paul having retired, and Fire Ant being in prison, many of the other gangsters in the Syndicate lost influence and despite having been older than the Johnson brothers or anybody from Grove Street, they had winded up being petty hit men for the Orange Grove Families. Fire Ant's incarceration had been the final nail in the coffin as was Paul's retirement. The Elders who had been left to wage war against the younger Rez Dogs had either been murdered, arrested on rackateering charges, or had went into hiding. Essentially, despite the Tribal Syndicate being a major force in reservations and prisons through out the US and Canada, the very place it had started, in the state of San Andreas was the place where it had all come crashing down.

Alex snapped from his thought as he heard the Mexican gang member's sly comment about their family. "Your papi was really somebody, amigo. I may not like you Ballas but at least he knew to not go the way of the rest of the Syndicate, eh? Lot of good that did them! Their moralism was their downfall. Its just too bad he also had jungle fever."

Larry got a look of anger at what he said as all the gang members laughed at what had been said about his parents. The overweight gang banger said, "Hey, Sanchez, lot of good it did his papi too, eh? That fool still got capped! Maybe if he could have been a Syndicate member, he'd just be bobbing on all fours in the shower instead of being dead!" Larry's jaw tightened but he tried to maintain his calm attitude.

"Enough of this!" He said. "You said for me to be here and I am. Now let her go! I held up my end of the bargain. Time for you to do the same."

Sanchez looked at Traci who had duct tape on her mouth and shouted a command to the gang member. The man ripped the duct tape from her mouth and she whimpered in pain but the man kept the machete blade close to her neck. "There you go, Larry. Traci, if you have any last words to say to him i suggest you say them now. This is the reason i had the tape removed."

Larry's eyes went wide. "What? You said you'd let her go! You told me..." He was cut off as the gang member with the AK-47 hit him in the side simply at the snap of Sanchez's finger and he grunted doubling over.

Sanchez grabbed him by the face. "Hey. Hey! You look at me. I told you if you ever wanted to see your girl alive again, to come here. And now you have! I could have just killed her if you had not come and la hada would have found her in the Los Santos river. But I gave you an oppurtunity to see her one last time. I never said the two of you would lave here alive. I just brought you here to give you closure." He looked at his friends and then said, "I'm really quite the romantic, aren't I?" This earned the laughter of his men yet again.

Larry looked at him and begged, "Just kill me then and let her go! She did nothing to you!"

Sanchez laughed cruelly. "Yes but hurting her would bring you more pain in your corazon than we could ever cause you physically. You are going to watch her die and then we will have fun with you. Did you really think you could expect to leave her when you killed mi hermano? Angelo, ¡Mátela!" Alex had Angelo in his sights. He wanted to fire a head shot from where he was but Traci was in the way and all though he was a good shot with a sniper rifle he was not good enough to take risks like that. _Plus Dad used to say, 'if it doesn't feel right in your gut, you should trust that instinct. _He thought as he took aim at his hand and fired hitting him in the left hand blowing off three of his fingers and blowing his hand nearly in two as the powerful slug punched through the palm of his hand as it exited, the entranc wound having hit him in the knuckles. Angelo screamed and dropped the weapon and fell to the floor writhing in agony holding his hand as it gushed.

Traci took the machete from him and gave him a kick in the groin and then in the side yelling, "You fucking piece of shit!" Larry took the distraction as a cue to move. The gang member with the AK spotted Alex and began to fire but Larry caught him in the nose with a hard left elbow and broke it, the sound of the cartilage sickening but he took the weapon from the man and hit him with it causing his nose to bleed even further and he saw that the blow from the butt of the rifle had caused his nose to be severely out of place and it was damn near to the right side of his head, nearly to his ear!

Alex shuddered but began to fire upon an Azteca, clearly not dressed the part as he was wearing a brown T shirt and a white baseball cap and dark red basketball shorts taking aim at Larry and fired sending a hot round punching through his left eye socket. The gang member Larry had hit's skull split open as Larry hit him a second time and then a third time and he did not move again. The overweight gang member who had ridiculed Larry tackled him and shoved him back against an old crate that looked as though it had been there for a century. They wrestled for control of the Assault Rifle. He growled as he grappled snarling, "Fucking son of a bitch! You're a dad man, Ese!" The man began punching Larry to try and get the Assault Rifle. Larry did the same thing back and hit him with two right jabs to the gut and one to the face.

The gang member kneed him in the stomach and Larry hit him again in the face trying to block his knee and keep his grip on the weapon. "Get off me, punk!" He shouted back and drove his knee into his fat gut and then shoved him back and finally got the AK-47 and rammed him in the chest with it.

The man gasped staggering back and Larry pointed the weapon at his face and yelled, "Time to eat your words, player!" He fired several rounds into his gaping open mouth, giving what he had said a literal meaning and two rounds went down his throat and exited out the back of his head and four more rounds tore into the ridge of his nose. The man went down his face like a water fountain of blood. Stacks and Jamal came through the front door, their pistols blazing and three Aztecas fell from their gunfire before the two took cover behind an abandoned shelf of empty beer bottles reloading.

The first two Aztecas who had been hit were killed instantly but one of them was crawling on the ground, having been hit four times in the stomach and four times in the back. Alex didn't even know how he could still be alive. Alex drew a bead on an Azteca dressed in overalls and suspenders who had an MP5 which he was firing at Larry who was raiding the fallen gang member he had taken the chopper from of ammunition. He only had one magazine. Larry took a few rounds in the arm and he tried to retreat but the gang member charged trying to get him in the head. Alex fired again and send a round severing his spinal cord. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The exit wound was nasty as it came out of his chest, leaving his rib cage broken and exposed. Alex spotted two gang members with SMG's trying to kill Jamal and Stacks. "Ballas for life, cuz! Azteca Killa all motherfucking day!" He yelled. He managed to hit one of them knocking them down but not killing them before he retreated back to cover the rounds shattering the necks of several beer bottles and rattled the shelves. Alex fired a shot through the back of the had of one of them, sending his brains exploding from his broken skull. He shifted his aim to the other, an Azteca dressed in a pair of gray jeans, a Liberty City Swingers baseball shirt, and a aqua blue bandanna he had tied like a sweat band around his head, his hair in a crew cut.

Alex was about to fire but he was distracted by a whistle and a voice yelling, "Horale, puto! You wanna fuck with us?" He felt several rounds hit him in the chest. The gangster was firing a Mini Uzi at him and Alex tried to focus on him, a stocky Hispanic man built like a body builder, wearing a dark blue T shirt and a Vice City Mambas jacket over it, continued spraying at him as he ran across the factory floor and Alex fell through the sky light and he knew it would be a long drop of he didn't land on the second floor. Luckily some crates broke his fall but he felt his shoulder be dislocated as he hit it and he was covered in shattered glass so he could see blood on his hands and arms.

He stood up in great pain checking the vest and saw that no rounds had went through but he was still wounded regardless. Alex's Rifle was out of reach but he had the Mac-10's on him. He chambered them and got them ready to rock and poked his head up over the railing letting off bursts from both rounds. The gang member retreated to cover behind an empty wooden crate but Alex got him with at least a half a dozen rounds in the leg. The man howled in agony but still returned fire with his automatic but missed all though five rounds whizzed past Alex's left ear, he stayed low, crouching, and waited for the man to surface again. The man fired froom around the side of the crate. "Fucking cono'! That hurt!" He shouted.

Alex shouted back, firing at him and the man took cover again as the rounds peppered at the crate. "How do you like it, you little bitch?"

The man groaned in pain but laughed. "Not one bit! So tell me something amigo! What is a young Indian vato like yourself doing rolling with these chavalas? You should be on our side! Guys like this? You can't trust em! If you cant trust em in the pen you can't trust em on the outside!"

Alex snapped, "That's my cousin, asshole! We're flesh and blood you got a problem with that?" He let off a six round burst with his left SMG. The man laughed but was still wincing in pain.

"I got a problem with that, hombre. So do the jefes in the slammer. Its wrong omn so many levels. But even aside from that, I know you! Now i recognize you, you been a real pain in the ass for us! The Carnals in the pinta even want you dead. There's a price on your head! You don't screw us over and live very long!"

Alex fired and winged him in the arm and the man screamed in agony. "We aint in prison, amigo! This is the streets! As for your brothers in the joint, if they keep fucking with me, TRUST ME I will find a way to take them out too."

The man tried to fire with his other hand and Alex took the chance and fired the remaining rounds of his magazines into the man and hit him in the face. The rounds hit him in the face four rounds got him, one round hit him in the chin, two rounds in the right cheek, and another round hit him in the nose. The man collapsed and was no longer a problem. The other gang member firing at Stacks and Jamal hollered, "You fucking putos can't fuck with us! We run this city! You're already getting smashed on and you wanna come shoot up our meetings? We're gonna take over your hoods one by one and run all of you tintos out! L.S. is ours!"

Stacks returned fire after freshly reloading. He got the guy with three rounds in the right thigh. "Fuck you all! I aint scared of no punk spic! Bring it on, bitch!" He fired five more shots and hit the guy in the abdomen. The man fell to the ground in shock that he had been hit, his weapon collapsing at his side as he bled on the cold floor. He was the gang member who had been wearing the Liberty City Swingers shirt. Stacks took his weapon from him. It was a Mac-11. He took the ammo for it as well. "These Ass Tecas can't see a real Baller OG!"

He gave the other automatic dropped by a rival to Jamal. This was an MP5 and he gave him the ammo. They fired at the last Aztecas. Alex got his Rifle again and limped to edge of the balcony of the second floor. He saw Sanchez trying to flee. He aimed through the scope. He fired and it went through the back of his leg, the round punched through the knee and the man fell, his leg pretty much severed by the powerful round. The man screamed in agony and Alex got his Mac-10's back out and reloaded them and proceed to spray at the Aztecas who were still attacking Jamal and Stacks. Jamal took three rounds in the right arm and one in the left side from an Azteca. Alex caught three of them with rounds sweeping the two weapons across the room. Larry cleaned up two Ballas in the area with the AK. He spotted one of them seeing that he had killed a man with the same weapon he had.

He took two magazines from him. The Aztecas fired at them still but were now retreating as they could hear sirens in the area. They even helped the Pshyco thug that Alex had shot the hand of. Larry hugged Traci. "Are you okay, baby? Did they hurt you?"

She was shaking but she said, "They just roughed me up a little bit. Nothing too bad. I was so scared though." The retreating gang members still had at least three of them left trying to come back for Sanchez. Traci had actually taken a 9mm from a dead Azteca and fired it at one of them, sending five rounds in the chest. The man went down and another round hit him in the throat as she fired again. "You fucked with the wrong woman!"

She looked at Larry and said, "I didn't forget what you taught me!"

The gang members returned fire but then shouted, "La hada! La hada! They're on the way, vamos!" They retreated. They approached Sanchez who was still crawling despite his useless leg. He left a bloody trail behind him. Alex trained the Mac-10 in his right hand on the man and Larry raised the AK after reloading. "So now things just got interesting. You tried to kidnap my girl, tried to kill her, me and my cousins and my homies and it turns out you're the nigga who caused my folks to die? Guess in a fuckerd up way, today is my lucky day. Can't say the same for you though, Ese!" He said the last part mockingly.

The man struggled to turn around looking up at his attackers. "You won't change a thing killing me! You'll only bring your own deaths sooner! My Uncle is a member of La Familia. Latin Mafia, homes!"

Larry didn't even let his words faze him. He just looked at him with hatred and demanded, "Where are the two guys who you had do the hit?"

The man winced in pain and then look at him and shouted, "I'll tell you where they are. In your culo!"

Larry shook his head and told him, "Wrong answer, punk. We'll find them with or without you. You had your chance. You better pray. This is for my my parents. My Mama and my Pops."

Alex nodded and added, "Yeah and my Auntie and Uncle." They both fired, Alex letting off the remaining bulletsfrom the Mac in his right hand and Larry fired ten rounds from the AK. Sanche was torn apart by the combination of automatic rounds. He bled from the mouth as Alex shredded his stomach sending rounds punching through his large intestine while Larry let the rounds trail from his chest up to his head, the last three rounds of the ten punching through his fore head letting brain matter and skull explode from the rounds expanding inside him. Alex turned to Larry. "We gotta get outta here, homes. The cops are outside."

Alex looked at Stacks and Jamal. "There's only room in my car for four. If one of you rides with me the other may need to find their own way out. Or ride in the trunk whic honestly may be your best bet." Jamal stepped up having collected more ammunition for his Sub Machine Gun.

"Fuck it, I'll do it! We aint leaving nobody behind. Stacks is still on parole he can't get busted. I'll ride in the trunk but can we keep it open? That way I can keep those pigs off of us."

They bailed outside and spotted several of the Aztecas being arrested. "Why do you cops gotta be so violent, Ese? Why can't you arrest the mayates? They're the ones that came here shooting!" The cop told him to shut up and hit him in the rib cage with his night stick.

Three cops spotted the Ballas trying to leave and aimed at them. _"LSPD! You're all under arrest! Drop your weapons, put your hands on your head and get down on the ground and do it..." _

Jamal, who now had a violet bandanna covering his face and had given one to Stacks who was inside putting it on before coming out, interupted the cop saying, "Hey homie let me just spare you the speech!" He brought the MP5 up and let off twelve rounds. He hit the cop with the loudspeaker near his left eyebrow and two cops near him scattered as the rounds hit him. They returned fire but Alex began firing the remaining rounds in his other Mac-10 spraying it all the surrounding cops forcing them to take cover. He hit a cop with blonde wavy hair and a thick beard in the chest and saw him go down. The others took cover as the rounds went through the windshield of two cars and shattered a driver window of a third patrol car.

Larry opened fire with the AK too, zoning in on an officer, this one, a light skinned African American ducked behind the driver side door. Larry caught him with several rounds to the neck and watched with delight as he went down, holding his bleeding neck, choking, unable to even scream for help. "That's what happens, sellout mothefucker!"

Alex dove for cover behind a Glendale that had belonged to one of the Aztecas, this one dark green in color. He reloaded and then popped his head up and fired, catching two officers, one a Caucasian female wit red hair and green eyes, the other a man of either Pakistani or Indian descent. The man took five rounds in the right thigh, the woman had taken ten rounds in the chest but had been protected by the armor but her right arm was bleeding from two rounds. "I'm hit!" She yelled. Alex fired at her again, hitting her in the chest seeing if he could penetrate her armor but it didn't. He got her already bleeding arm and hit her in the other one and saw a round hit her in the armpit and another hit her in the opening between her vest that it did not protect. She tried to fire back but she went down as her gun discharged out of control. She leaned against the side of the car and her partner kept firing from the ground and he hit Alex with five rounds in the chest.

Alex hit the ground, his breath taken from him but he had armor on too. He didn't breath. He did not think. He just did what he had to without a thought or a breath. He fired at the man and hit him in the left hand. One round had shot through his palm coming out of his knuckles, and two more shot off three of his fingers. The man howled in agony and the female officer fired back at Alex hitting him in the leg and he cried out but emptied the remaining mags in both automatics at them both. They were both hit and so was the side of the squad car. She had dropped her gun in agony, four rounds had hit her up in the collar bone. She held her partner in her arms, he going into shock as he had been hit with a round that had hit him in the ear drum. She screamed, "Hang in there, Shahir! We're going to get you help. Officer down god damn it! Officer down!"

Alex got to his feet and three officers were trying to move on him but Larry fired the remaining rounds from the AK mag. They fell, all three of them, one dying, the other two wounded, one twitching the other crawling. "Like the song says, Fuck the police! Yo, cuz are you okay?"

Alex was on his feet but he still crouched. The red headed officer tried to get her gun but he kicked it away before she could. Her partner was going into shock, shaking, his mouth open. "Wow thats an earful, huh?" Alex joked as he withdrew his Glock 17 that he had purchased just two days ago. She looked at him her green eyes bright with hate and rage. "Sorry but you aint the only ones with Kevlar in town. Any last words, bitch?"

She looked at him and spat, "Fuck you! I hope you rot in hell." Alex grinned and aimed at her face.

"That's the spirit," He said before putting one round between her eyes and another in her temple. "Now you really are a red head. Wham, bam thank you officer!"

The partner was in shock still twitching but his dying eyes fixed on Alex. Alex snickered. "What can I say, man? Never a cop when you need one!"

Larry reloaded from the cover of a bullet filled squad car so that the two cops he had wounded could not shoot him in the process. He came back out and fired hitting them, taking them out with head shots. "If dead prisoners saves tax payers money, so will a dead swine!" He declared. They finally got to the Landstalker and got in. Alex climbed in and got the car started. Jamal got in the trunk and he was able to fire at the cops from the trunk since it was an SUV and it was better than a car's trunk. "You comfy back there?" Stacks yelled as he fired at the cops with th Mac-11 as they were in hot pursuit.

The blonde cop who Alex had initially shot was back on his feet and he ran to the driver door. "I got a vest too, asshole! Now pull over before i blow your head off!" He tried to get a shot off but Alex struggled with him and his gun was lost along the streets and he was being dragged by the vehicle. "How do you like it, piggie? How does it feel?" He demanded as he dragged him along, the cop's arm caught in the door.

Traci was freaking out. "Jesus, Larry what the hell did you guys do? You got the police after us and you killed a bunch of Mexican gang bangers, what are you thinking baby? You got a death wish? When are you gonna drop your flag and stay outta trouble?"

Larry shouted to her, "Look baby I know this was a little crazy but I got you, girl! I aint gonna let that shit happen again! Besides I aint gonna stop Balling till pigs fly!"

Alex shouted to him, "That maybe sooner than you think, L! This guy's gonna lose his arm! By the way can one of you pop my fucking shoulder back into place?"

Traci yelled to him, "I'll do it if you can get us out of here alive in one piece!" She aimed her pistol out of the window about to fire but Larry stopped her before she could. She looked at him funny. "What are you doing? You taught me how to shoot so I'd be ready for something like this!"

"Don't do it, baby!" He begged her. "You still got a career ahead of you. You don't want to be caught up in this shit. I meant use it on Joke Street Family bustas or a base head or a potential rapist or mugger. This aint the time to shoot the pigs. Not you. You got more to lose than i do. Just sit tight I'll keep us covered and we'll get outta here, girl! I put that on my mama!"

Alex looked at him rolling his eyes. "Don't swear on Aunt Brandi, asshole! What's wrong with you? You can't guarantee we'll get out of this alive! Even I can't and I'm the one driving! Lucky for you I've been through worse than this in Vice City. Way worse."

Larry yelled back as he fired his AK out the window, "Hey I'm trying to keep it positive out here, aight? You need to stop being a Debbie Downer and lighten the fuck up! I see the glass as half full, cuz!"

Alex cracked back at his cousin ans said, "You mean the bottle is twenty ounces full," He said.

His cousin shook his head saying, "Cheap shot, Ali! Cheap shot."

Larry continued firing letting a patrol car have it. In the car, was an Armenian American man, and an Asian American woman. Larry fired aiming for the driver, the man and hit him in the chest and then the face, the rounds hitting him in the collar bone along the neck line and the rounds went into his chest where the vest would not protect. Then he hit the guy with five rounds in the skull. The man's brains splattered along the windshield and a stray round shattered the driver window. His partner was in the process of returning fire but his corpse leaned against the steering wheel and still had his foot on the pedal. The passenger was hit in the forearm and all the way up to her elbow, two rounds hitting her directly in the funny bone just as the car crashed into a jet black Patriot. In the rear view mirror, Alex spotted the wounded officer attempting to get out of the wrecked patrol car and collapsing on the road due to her injuries.

The cop shouted at Alex, "You little shit! You better let me go this instant! Killing a cop is gonna get you the gas chambers, asshole! Just like the death camps in World War II. Do you want that? LET ME GO!"

Stacks chuckled as he fired at two bicycle cops who were showering the car with rounds from their service pistols. "At least they admit the similarities between Nazis ands cops!" One round hit Alex in his already wounded shoulder. At first he did not even feel it thinking it was still just the dislocated shoulder but then he felt the pain increase.

"Ow you motherfucker! Guys, you're supposed to keep that shit from happening! Kill them!" He yelled sticking one Mac -10 out the window shooting a third officer off of his bike before he could even dismount and draw his weapon. "I gotta drive, god damn it! I can't watch the road and behind us!"

Stacks shouted a reply, "I'm on it baby! BOO YA!" He lit up an officer, a skinny Caucasian male who was a Transit cop on a bike. "That's for every time you bitches sweated me when i was still taking public transportation, mark!" The officer tried to fire back but his shots went wild as the rounds from the Mac-11 tore into both of his arms and he was hit in the torso. He fell to the ground being knocked down by the rounds and though his vest had held out, he was still injured. Stacks emptied it on him until he saw his neck gushing like a water fountain. "Officer down!" He bragged.

Jamal shot the other one, a stocky Latino bike cop. He hit the man and he went down but despite the trauma from the shots he was not injured. He stood up seconds later staggering to his feet firing after the, shooting the back windshield to pieces. Luckily, Jamal was there and was in the trunk and he popped up from cover firing the MP5. He hit the man with twelve rounds most of them hitting him in the top of the head and four of them in the right temple. As the man dropped he cackled, "So much for wearing your helmet."

The officer's arm was broken and he was being dragged along the street, screaming like a wounded animal. "You son of a whore! You're dead! Every last one of you fuckers are dead meat! I wish I could be there to see you when Campbell nails all of you gang banging faggots!"

Alex grinned at him as he lost more and more skin on his leg as he dragged him and said, "I dunno about you but I'm having a ball," With that, he opened the driver door as he came up on a parked navy blue Admiral. He hit the car and was knocked into it. His arm was barely attached.

They got to an oncoming intersection with five squad cars tailing them. A news chopper as well as a police maverick was en route to cover the chase. "Alex, slow down! That's a red light!" Shouted Traci.

Alex shook his head screaming, "Fuck it, life is a risk!" He sped on past and despite the traffic laws, this was an exception to their laws but still somewhat of a contradiction as they also followed. However this did not last long as a Hepsi truck barreled right into three of the cars causing the other two to slam on their breaks and one of them flipped its wheels ending upside down while the other ended up rolling five times and then landing on its side. The other three were totaled and the drivers in each cop car were either seriously wounded or dead. Either way, Alex wasn't sticking around to find out.

They got the bullet ridden SUV to a Pay N Spray, after ducking past several back alleys and mostly low key streets. They took refuge in the bathroom of the place once again, knowing they would have to do home made medical treatment. A painful process but Traci insisted she could do it a bit better and more effectivley. She looked at Alex and said, "You're fucking crazy! You may not look like Larry but you two have that in common! Are you ready?"

Alex exhaled in anxiety but muttered, "Just get it over with."

The Pay N Spray mechanic, a short Latino man with a goatee was listening to Como La Flor by Selena as he worked on fixing up their car and as he had been paid to do by Stacks, he cranked up the volume as she popped Alex's shoulder back into place. Still, the loud screams of "SON OF A BITCH! AHHHH!" Could be heard over the music.

_Twelve Hours Later..._

The young thug felt like shit but he was feeling better than he had been during the rescue. He had dropped Stacks off in Jefferson, after they all had their wounds treated and taken care of due to each other with Traci's help, then he had dropped Jamal off in Idlewood and taken Larry back to his work as they needed to seem as though nothing had happened. Larry had hailed a cab for his fiancee and they had kissed before parting ways. She had also hugged Alex thanking him for his part in saving her life. He was thinking of heading back to his downtown apartment.

Larry emerged from his office with two cans of Sprunk. He handed one to Alex and said, "Here's to you, cuzzin. Thank you for saving my woman. And my narrow ass once again. You're my hero, loc."

Alex shook his head. "You're my family and I always got your back but I aint no fucking hero. Its good to see that you're finally trying to settle down. Giving up being a mac daddy. I'm proud of you, brother. I wish you and her the best. I can tell you care about her because you were willing to give your life for her."

Larry nodded saying, "Bullshit, man you are a hero. And you're damn skippy i would die for that woman! As much as I hate to agree with anything Ernesto Sanchez had to say, he was right that would have killed me more than killing me would have. I mean, you undertand right? You would do the same right?"

Alex sighed as they sat down outside, sipping their sodas. "I would have died for Robin in a heart beat. I should have been the ones they were killing not her. They just used the fact that she's a civilian to rape and terrorize her. I hate the Angels with everything in me. But see, that aint the way it went she died and she was a good woman. I'm a bad man, and I live. You know, Larry you believe in God and all but what kind of God allows something like that to happen? Even she believed in God and yet she was the one who got taken."

Larry sympathized telling him, "You aint a bad man, cuz. Hell, I aint even a bad man! We just did bad things to get over. Yeah, granted we could have both avoided the streets and the guns but to be sinless in a land of sinners is pretty much next to impossible. Yeah I believe in God. Jesus said its not the healthy that need a doctor but the sick. You and me, Alex, we're the sick. But his mercy is greater than any of the shit we did on the streets."

Alex smirked. "A religious gang banger. Aint that a bitch? I just don't think I should have outlived her. I shouldn't have outlived Bella either. She was my girlfriend in Vice City and because of me she died too. I should have learned back then that I can't ever have a normal relationship. Or a relationship period. Maybe I should be a player like you used to be. Or better yet, maybe I should do all women a favor and stay away from them."

Larry scoffed at what he said. "Look, Ali you're a solid nigga, man! I know you would die for the people you care about and help them any way you could. Whether its in a fight, a financial pinch, or just a pair of ears. Any man that does that can't be bad. I mean, I've seen worse men have good women so what does that tell you? You're giving up faith. If you don't want to believe in God or anything, fine don't but you always going on about Native pride and I aint never met me a Native American atheist, partna. Not even one, because one way or another whether its church or traditional faith, they believe in a higher power. But if you don't believe in a higher power,. believe in yourself! Think positive."

Alex shook his head in contempt. "I AM positive. I'm positive things will go to shit. I don't believe there is such a thing as self fuffiling prophecy or any of that. Life just deals shitty hands, so I'm not gonna see it any other way than...hold on.," He answered his cell phone and said, "Hello?"

"Alex! Its Stony! Oh My God we need your help! The police are busting cats all over the hood cause of you know what and they are outside our door right now. We're over on Middle Avenue, you know the gang house by the old courts you, me and your brother used to hang at? We're...oh shit...they're coming...oh my god...!" Alex could hear something go off on the other end and a loud pounding. He assumed it was a flash bang or a smoke grenade and the cops were breaking in. He could hear automatic rounds sounding off.

Alex turned to Larry and said, "Hey, I helped you out today, you willing to do the same?"

Larry looked at him with concern asking, "Yeah I can get somebody to cover for me, but what's the deal? Whats wrong?"

Alex urgently told him, "I'll explain on the way. We gotta go. NOW!"

Larry nodded. "Fo sho, let's roll."

_San Fierro_

A wedding was taking place at a church. The wedding of Wu Zi Mu and the love of his life, the woman known as Liberia. The wedding was inside but even though it was, outside, a light blue Sunrise was parked outside of it. "Is this it? You sure about it, homie?" Asked one gang member, a scrawny Asian man with neck length long hair, who wore a blue college basketball jersey and fitting shorts as well as a blue head band.

Another gang member, a heavier set man, who was driving nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. This is his wedding. These are the motherfuckers I was telling you about that stormed our hood. I wanna see who all is in there before we do this. Wait for them to finish what they're doing. They're gonna have the ceremony here but the after party is gonna be somewhere else."

Finally the ceremony was over and out came Woozie, dressed in a black tuxedo, and Liberia, dressed in a red dress. Following them, was various family members, friends of the family, and other Triads. They even spotted Shen from the C Town Boys.

The third gang member in the car, equally skinny, asked, "What is she wearing red for? I thought the bride was supposed to wear white at a wedding?"

The older skinny male, told him, "No, man that's in Western culture. In Chinese culture white is the color you wear at a funeral not black. At a wedding you wear red. That's in both China and India because red is the color of love," He added with a grin, "Besides, that fucking slut aint no virgin."

The younger man asked, "Who is the black guy?"

The fat gang banger said, "That's Carl Johnson. Grove boy from L.S. that asshole did a lot of damage to the drug business up here in the bay some years back. Same with Woozie. They don't even know, man we were across the bridge and we did business with the Loco Syndicate. So they screwed us outta money too."

The skinny gang member with the head band readied his Uzi and said, "Let's drop them then! Show these pussies what happens when you fuck with g's from Tierra Roble, man! We can put an end to this fucker now. Take down this Tommy Vercetti wannabe right now. Least Vercetti wouldn't act like a pussy when it comes to blow!"

He started to roll down the window but the younger one stopped him. "This isn't a good idea, bro. We should hit them on a different day."

The older gang member who was the younger skinny one's cousin, looked at him with scorn saying, "No cousin of mine is gonna be a bitch. We can waste every one of these guys right now while they're all in the same spot! You'd better wise up if you wanna survive these streets. We're Hmong. We don't take shit from anybody."

The older gang member stopped them when he saw the police car nearby and said, "He's right but this doesn't mean we aint gonna do your initiation little homie."

The older cousin asked, "Hey when we do, can i kill his bitch? I'd like to give her a permenant red dress to wear."

The fat guy nodded and said, "Yeah we can do that but we need to think outside the box. I mean, we need to add insult to injury. Rub salt in the wounds before we kill him. Aside from icing his woman what is a way we can fuck with him in the head?"

The skinny one looked at him and asked, "I got an idea how. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The fat guy paused and thought and then grinned though he never grinned, now at the thought of the cruel things they could do to the Triad boss, he smiled ear to ear. "Yeah, i think I am. Let's get outta here and come up with a way to do it."

As the blue car drove away, Carl hugged the bride and groom and they all went to their own vehicles to head to the after party. Nobody was aware at the plots being formed against them...

* * *

_That's it for this chapter, yall! First off, I just wanted to point out in the 96 flashback, i decided to give the Diablos a bigger role because Rock Star made them their first attempt at a replica of the Latin Kings gang. Well while the gang was from Chicago originally, they did end up in NYC. But see, they were a Puerto Rican gang when they started and most Puerto Ricans would have been in Florida first before any other US state. _

_Also they kinda made them look weak in GTA III and LCS. Speaking of LCS, as for Toni , while Mario is a more direct parody of Toni Soprano, Toni sorta is too according to Rock Star. Mario is also meant to be related to Luigi Goterelli. Get it? Mario & Luigi? LOL. Anyway Toni being wounded and sent to the hospital is my own way of referencing the fact that no matter how much you die, you still end up at the hospital not the morgue. Except Victor, he died two years later. But also i figured it'd be interesting to have there be a poingt in Toni's mob career where he was mortally wounded and thus be an armchair boss as he was in III. Because in just three years he became a really fat fuck! The time of this story toward the begginning was meant to be around the same time as LCS but at this point it would be a few months after. _

_As for the meeting between Alex, the Rez Dogs, and the Leone family, I sorta got that from when the Mob on the Sopranos tried to make up with the Native American activists they fought over the Colombus parade. Also, its sorta inspired by the Saints Row mission First Impressions based on their unfair percentage offer regarding a partnership. _

_And also if you forgot or didn't pay attention Alex is based visually on Litefoot, a native American rapper and actor who starred as Little Bear in Indian In The Cupboard and as Night Wolf in Mortal Kombat Annialation. You should look his music up on you tube if you haven't heard it, Native Gunz put me onto him he's pretty good he rapped with Kid Frost! _

_Just look up Litefoot. And Larry, while he does have some of my personality traits SOME, I will say as i did that he is based on Ludacris because he is Native American and Black and so is Andre 3000 but just like Larry, Luda gets his Native side from his father you can actually google what his dad looks like and see for yourself. Sadly his father died :(_

_Also, notice Larry is more positive where as Alex is a cynic? This is paralel to Niko and Roman from GTA IV. _

_Also, the Asian gangsters in the car, are based on the Asian gangsters from Gran Toreno. At Pink Luver you mentioned that movie yes I have seen it and while there were many things i disliked about it, i would say overall it was a good one. So, cause you mentioned it i decided to have them be rivals of the Triads ;) _

_With the VC shit in 96' i just wanted to also bring back Umberto i love the actor Danny Trejo. Plus the obsession with balls/cojones LOL. _

_And if you all remember, Jamal is the Baller who attacked CJ in a previous chapter but Carl spared him after explaining the cops likely set it up. Still, as you can see, the truce is falling apart! _

_So anyway, that is all for now the chapter will conclude with them going after Alex's old flame, and there will be another interaction with Campbell. What ya think? Shall I kill him off? Obviously he will be replaced by other menacing law enforcement types later if/when i do. Also stay tuned, I will reveal the 96' timeline character Mike, will have a relation to a San Andreas character. Which one? Stay tuned to find out! That is all for this chapter, kiddies! Peace out!_


End file.
